Den Jäger erlegen
by Sleepy Tiger
Summary: [Legolas - OC] Nur eine weitere Liebesgeschichte mit Legolas und einer eigenen Figur. Mit einigermaßen wohlüberlegtem Handlungsbogen, aber ohne Tolkien-Kenntnissen (Status: Complete)
1. Prolog

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger (lapoetica@web.de)

Genre: Romance, Humor, etwas Adventure und so

Rating: die gesamte Palette von PG-13 bis NC-17. Alle Kapitel, die ab 18 sind, sind als solche gekennzeichnet (um die besorgten und empfindsamen Gemüter vorzuwarnen).

Disclaimer: "Der Herr der Ringe" natürlich © by J.R.R. Tolkien (oder bei seinen Söhnen?) Der Rest ist leider auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Dazu gehört eine komplette Stadt und ein ganzer Clan, die gern nach Nachfrage ausgeliehen werden. 

Versuch einer Zusammenfassung: Auf den Weg nach Lothlorien gerät Legolas Grünblatt in die Fänge eines skrupellosen Sklavenhändlers. Ähm nein, er wird NICHT zu Aragorns oder Frodos Liebessklaven. Statt dessen wird er von einem Mädchen gerettet (soviel zu Slash *g*), das ihm bald sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr ans Herz wachsen wird...

Anmerkung bzw. Warnung: Ich habe die Bücher nicht gelesen. Nur das vorweg. Ich gehöre tatsächlich zu den FF-Schreibern, die nur den Film 100 Mal gesehen haben. Asche auf mein verwirrtes Haupt, Schande über mich und ich gehe ja schon in die Ecke...Aber ich liebe...nein, ich vergöttere nun einmal die Leinwandversion von Legolas Grünblatt. Daher betrachtetet bitte diese Geschichte in erster Linie als "Legolas Fanfiction" und erst dann als HdR ff...wenn überhaupt. Ich möchte dem wirklichen HdR Fan daher von der Lektüre hier abraten. Wie ich hier mit euren Liebligen verfahre, ist nicht schön *gg*. 

Ich stehe euch für Fragen gerne zur Verfügung. Außerdem freue ich mich über jede Mail und jeden noch so kleinen Kommentar. Auch wenn ihr mich dann gnadenlos zerreißen und in den Boden stampfen solltet. Ich habe auch dafür das allergrößte Verständnis...hab ja die Bücher net gelesen, woll?

Was noch? Hm...ich schreibe nach der alten Rechtschreibung, lasse mal hin und wieder ein Wort weg und auch sonst ist meine Grammatik unter aller Sau. 

Ja, das sollte reichen an Warnung, sonst lest ihr die Story gar nicht mehr. 

Viel Spaß, Sleepy Tiger

  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * *

Prolog 

_Mittelerdes Ostküste, Stadt Perrigon..._

Es war einer der weniger schönen Nächte, als Lord Kerrigan IV., Statthalter der reichen Küstenstadt Perrigon, in der komfortablen Dienstkutsche, vor den Toren seiner Stadt saß. Auf den Weg hierher hatte er flüchtig bemerkt, wie gut das Wetter und diese Tageszeit zu seiner Aufmachung paßte. 

Diese Nacht schien so bedeckt zu sein. Sie war sternenlos und der Mond kämpfte sich tapfer durch die Wolken, verlor aber mehr und mehr die Oberhand. Selbst das Meer schien ruhig zu sein. Das Rauschen der Wellen war beinahe nicht zu hören. Dichter Nebel stieg vom Fluß Ghon auf, der die Stadt umgab, und würde sie vor jedem nächtlichen Passanten verstecken, wäre nicht die wenigen Lampen an den Toren. 

Lord Kerrigan lächelte spöttisch. Es kam ihm vor, als zolle ihm die Natur Respekt. Respekt, weil er so pflichtbewußt um diese Zeit, in dieser Kälte wartend seine schwarze Trauerkleidung trug und auch die Wappen an den Türen seiner Kutsche mit schwarzem Tuch verdecken ließ. Alles, um die Soldaten, die für Perrigon gefallen waren, ein letztes Mal in ihrer Heimat willkommen zu heißen. Ja, er wartete mit drei seiner Männer auf die Totengräber, die die toten Söhne Perrigons heimfuhren. 

Kerrigan grinste wölfisch. Wenn sie wüßten... 

Er mußte nicht lange warten, bis die in schwarzen Umhängen verhüllten Totengräber auf schwarzen Rössern aus dem Nebel erschienen. In einem gemächlichen Tempo betraten sie die Brücke. Einer ritt voran und hinter ihm flankierten vier weitere einen schwarzen und abgedeckten Wagen, der von einem fünften gelenkt wurde. Sie hielten mitten auf der Brücke an. Sofort sprang der Kutscher ab und stieg auf ein gesatteltes Pferd, das einer der anderen hinter seinem angeleint hatte.

Als der Vordermann abstieg und sich abwartend neben sein Pferd stellte, stieg auch Lord Kerrigan aus der Kutsche und schlenderte gemütliche mich seinen Wachen auf den Totengräber zu. 

"Habt Dank für Eure Mühe, uns unsere gefallenen Söhne zu bringen", sagte Lord Kerrigan und lüftete ironisch seinen Hut. Die dazu gehörige Verbeugung ließ er aus.

"Euer Dank sollte gülden sein", erwiderte eine rauhe Stimme. "Gülden und tausendfach."

Kerrigan grinste und trat auf die verhüllte Gestalt zu. "Die Ware ist also vollständig?"

Der Totengräber mußte zu Kerrigan aufsehen, da dieser größer war. Als er seinen Kopf hob, beschien das Mondlicht sein Gesicht. Es war ein Ork. 

Kerrigan schreckte vor ihm nicht zurück, gab ihm aber auch nicht die Hand. Er ging mit ihm zum Karren, um sich die "gefallenen Söhne" anzusehen. 

Es widerstrebte ihm eigentlich, mit diesen widerlichen Kreaturen der Finsternis Geschäfte zu machen. Dieser hier war sogar recht exzentrisch. Er nannte sich nämlich selbst einen Dunkelelben. Aber was soll's? Es waren einzigen, die ihre Liefertermine einhielten. Sie waren billig und fanden jeden noch so speziellen Wunsch weder überzogen noch unerfüllbar. 

Auf einem Wink des Dunkelelben zogen zwei verhüllte Gestalten die Plane etwas vom Wagen und zeigten dem Lord den Inhalt. Kerrigan kam näher heran und erkannte sieben gefesselte und geknebelte Personen, die allesamt bewußtlos waren. Er griff in das Haar einer Frau und sah im Mondlicht, das es die richtige Farbe hatte. Dann drehte er ihren Kopf und sah sich ihre Ohren an. Auch die waren richtig. 

"Gute Arbeit", lobte Kerrigan und sah noch einmal auf die anderen. "Sieben Grauelben auf einmal. Ich bin entzückt." 

"Vielen Dank", antwortete der Dunkelelb sarkastisch. "Es war nicht schwer. Diese Elben denken immer, daß sie so geschickt seien. In Wirklichkeit sind sie nichts."

Kerrigan lächelte höflich und erstarrte plötzlich, als er noch einmal einen Blick auf die Grauelben warf. Der Mond hatte eine Schlacht gegen die Wolken gewonnen und schien für einen Augenblick mit voller Kraft in den Karren hinein. Er offenbarte dem Lord etwas schier entsetzliches. 

"Aber das...das ist doch..." Er wurde bleich und zeigte mit erschüttert auf einen Elben im hinteren Teil des Karren. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Lieferanten mit großen Augen an, unfähig ein weiteres Wort zu äußern.

Der Dunkelelben kicherte böse. "Ja, das sind drei von Thranduils Söhnen. Ein feiner Fang, nicht wahr?"

"Seid ihr wahnsinnig?" zischte der Mensch entsetzt. "Das da ist Legolas Grünblatt!"

"Ja, das wissen wir", erwiderte der Dunkelelb lässig. "Wir waren erstaunt, daß es so schnell ging. Dieser Elb ist seinen Ruf nicht würdig."

"Ihr seid wahnsinnig!" wiederholte Lord Kerrigan etwas lauter und vor Wut lief er rot an. "Wie konntet ihr Legolas Grünblatt gefangen nehmen? Ganz Mittelerde kennt ihn als einer der Retter des Kontinents. Dieser Elb ist ein verflixter Held."

"Ein unfähiger Held", bemerkte der Dunkelelb. Er sah Lord Kerrigan nicht an, während er das sagte, sondern prüfte mit dem dunklen behaarten Daumen die Klinge eines Dolches, die grünlich verfärbt war. Vermutlich vor irgendeinem hinterhältigen Gift der Orks. "Außerdem verkauft Ihr Eure Ware doch nicht in Mittelerde. Soweit ich weiß, geht alles in Kisten verpackt auf Schiffen in den Westen oder Osten. Also, wozu die Panik?"

Lord Kerrigan konnte diese Arroganz und Dummheit nicht begreifen und die Ruhe des Dunkelelben reizte ihn bis aufs Blut. "Ich kann Legolas Grünblatt nicht verkaufen!"

Der Dunkelelb rührte sich immer noch nicht, sagte aber: "Ihr wolltet sieben Grauelben und hier sind sieben Grauelben."

"Ich nehme die anderen, aber Grünblatt werdet ihr wieder mitnehmen", erwiderte Lord Kerrigan gebieterisch. 

"Ihr Menschen seid doch wirklich zu nichts nutze", meinte der Dunkelelb verächtlich und in einer Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er den Lord am Hals gepackt und seine große starke Hand umfaßte beinahe den dicken Hals des Menschen. 

"Also, nehmt Ihr ihn nun, oder nicht?" fragte der Dunkelelb und drückte die verfärbte Klinge in die Fettfalten von Kerrigans Hals. Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er, wie hinter ihm die Schwerter gezogen wurden. 

"Laßt Lord Kerrigan los, Ork!" verlangte einer seiner Wachen.

Der Dunkelelb knurrte den Menschen an, als er dieses Wort hörte und drückte die Klinge so fest an Kerrigans Hals, daß dieser vor Angst wimmerte.

"Sagt Euren Leuten, sie sollen sich nicht rühren", flüsterte der Dunkelelb bedrohlich und seine gelben Augen leuchteten gespenstisch in der Nacht. 

Der faulige Atemgeruch ließ Kerrigans Sinne schwinden, aber er nahm sich zusammen. Er liebte sein Leben. Sehr sogar. Daher streckte er den Arm aus und ruderte damit auf und ab, um seinen Wachen zu verstehen zu geben, nicht anzugreifen. Sie schienen es verstanden zu haben, denn der Griff des Dunkelelben wurde lockerer.

"Ich frage Euch noch einmal", sagte er. "Nehmt Ihr die Ware?" 

Kerrigan nickte vorsichtig als Antwort, weil die Klinge anfing seine Haut aufzukratzen. Er atmete tief durch, als er wieder losgelassen wurde. Taumelnd wich er einige Schritte vor diesem Dunkelelben zurück.

Der Dunkelelb streckte die Hand aus und sah Kerrigan abwartend an. Hastig winkte der Lord einen seiner Wachen herbei und nahm ihm das hölzerne Kästchen ab, das er ihm hinhielt. Dann warf er es dem Dunkelelb zu, als daß er ihm das Kästchen wirklich übergab. 

"1000 Goldstücke wie vereinbart", stotterte der Lord und hatte sehr viel Mühe, den verachtenden Blick der dunklen Kreatur standzuhalten.

Das Kästchen verschwand unter dem schweren Umhang. Ohne ein weiteres Wort saß der Dunkelelb auf und preschte mit den anderen Reitern über die Brücke zurück in die Dunkelheit.

Lord Kerrigan seufzte erleichtert auf und lehnte sich an den Karren. Hektisch wischte er den Schweiß von der Stirn 

"Bringt sie in die hintersten Zellen des Kerkers und kettet sie an", knurrte er seinen Leuten zu und wagte es noch einmal unter die Plane zu sehen, mit dem Ergebnis, daß er noch mehr erbleichte und zitterte. Dieser Dunkelelb wurde immer leichtsinniger und überheblicher. 

Legolas Grünblatt! 

Wußten die den überhaupt nicht, wer und was dieser Elb war? 

Er zog die Plane wieder zurück und wandte sich an seine Wachen: "Kein Wasser und kein Brot. Vergeßt sie einfach. Sie waren nie hier. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Herr!"

Lord Kerrigan hob ein parfümiertes Taschentuch wieder an die Nase und sog heftig den beruhigenden Duft ein. Wenn das Gondor erfahren würde! Sein Kopf wäre das geringste, was sie fordern würden, wenn sie von seinen kleinen Nebengeschäften erführen. Allein die Vorstellung, daß Legolas Grünblatt als Sklave in einem anderen Kontinent sein Dasein fristete, würde eine Welle der Empörung herauf beschwören. Möglicherweise noch einen Krieg!

Schnell stieg Kerrigan in seine Kutsche ein, während die Wachen an die Arbeit gingen. Einer setzte sich auf dem Kutschbock von Lord Kerrigans Kutsche und die beiden anderen übernahmen den Totenwagen. 

Kerrigan ließ sich mit einem Seufzer in die Polster fallen. Er hob gerade die Hand, um gegen das Dach zu klopfen, damit sein Kutscher losfuhr, als ein Schatten an seiner Kutsche...vorbei rannte? 

Die Panik ließ sein Herz stehen und ihn seine Vorsicht vergessen. Er lehnte aus dem Fenster und rief: "WER DA!" 

Seine Kutsche schaukelte etwas, als die Wache vom Kutschbock sprang und dem Schatten hinterher jagte. 

Der Lord wartete angespannt, während er Geräusche von einem kleinen Kampf und ein Frau fauchen hörte. Das erste, an das er dachte, war, daß es ein Spion Gondors sein mußte. Gondor wußte von seinen illegalen Geschäften, von den falschen Büchern, von seinen Beziehungen zu der Finsternis. Die Angst verdrängte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken und ließ ihn seine Hände ins weiche Polster der Sitze krallen. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er sollte besser sterben, ehe man ihn vor ein Gericht stellte. 

Kerrigan war fest entschlossen, aus der Kutsche zu steigen und von der Brücke zu Perrigon zu springen, als eine der Wachen ein Mädchen vor seinem Fenster stellte. Sie jammerte, während sie versuchte, sich dem harten Griff der Wache zu entwinden. 

Kerrigans Anspannung wich, als er sich Mädchen genauer ansah. Es war eine Straßenhure, wie es sie zu Hunderten in dieser Stadt gab. Das lange schwarze Haar war ungepflegt und sie und das rote Kleid, das sie trug, starrte nur so vor Schmutz und Fett. Sie war noch jung und recht hübsch, aber dennoch nichts weiter als menschlicher Abfall. Und sie stank! Angewidert hob er ein parfümiertes Taschentuch an die Nase.

"Was hast du hier gemacht?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Ihr feindseliger Blick wich einem Lächeln voller Zahnlücken und sie schob provozierend ihren kaum bedeckten Busen vor. "Freude bringen, mein Herr. Interessiert?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich und befahl seiner Wache: "Entsorgt diesen Müll." 

Wieder wurde das Mädchen gepackt und zum Brückengeländer getragen. 

"Och Mann! Will doch nu' paa' Kupferlinge!" jammerte es verzweifelt. "Oder wenigsens 'nen warmen Wein!"

Die Wache hob das Mädchen über die Geländer und ließ es in den Fluß fallen. "Wasch dich erst mal."

Mit einem spitzen Schrei fiel es planschend ins Wasser. Niemanden kümmerte es, als es japsend wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Trotz der schweren Röcke schaffte die junge Hure sich ans Ufer zu kämpfen. Kraftlos blieb sie am Ufer liegen und blickte zu den Sternen hoch, die sie belustigt anfunkelten. Sie nahm seufzend zur Kenntnis, daß die Kutsche und der Totenwagen bereits fort waren. Sie fror in der kalten Luft und ihr Atem verließ stoßweise in Form von weißen Wölkchen ihren offenen Mund. 

"So, so. Das war also Legolas Grünblatt", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich als zu den Sternen. Schwerfällig hockte sie sich hin und wrang das Flußwasser aus ihren langen Haaren und ihren Kleidern, ehe sie sich erhob und sich anschickte, den steilen Abhang zur Straße hochzuklettern. "Dann sollte ich mich ihn einmal vorstellen."

Ende des Prologs

************************

Das Kapitel habe ich geschrieben, als ich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte. Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass Legolas keine zwei Brüder hat. Aber ich hab sie ihm einfach mal gegeben...so aus Spaß ^__^


	2. 1 Böses Erwachen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Like to make a lot of blabla...

Disclaimer: "Herr der Ringe" gehört mir einfach nicht...warum bloß?

1. Kapitel: Böses Erwachen

Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald fand sich nach seinem Erwachen in einer absolut unwürdigen Situation wieder. Steif sitzend gegen eine kalte Steinwand gelehnt, Arme und Schultern völlig taub. Der Nacken schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Kein Wunder, denn seine Arme hoch über seinen Kopf angekettet worden. Sein sonst so scharfer Blick verlor sich im Halbdunkel des feuchten, kalten und übelriechenden Loches, das sich Gefängniszelle nennen durfte.

Zumindest würden die Menschen diesen Raum eine Gefängniszelle nennen. Karge, kalte Wände aus groben Stein gehauen. Der Boden war ebenso uneben und mit Stroh ausgelegt, das so lange hier gelegen hatte, daß Ungeziefer und anderes Getier heimisch geworden waren. Dann war noch diese kleine runde und vergitterte Öffnung über ihn, durch die etwas Sonnenlicht schien. 

Es war nicht viel Licht und obendrein fiel es beinahe waagerecht in den Raum. Es mußte noch sehr früh sein. Das Licht war zu fahl und hell für ein Lichtstrahl der untergehenden Sonne, aber stark genug, um ihm zu sagen, daß er in einer Zelle gen Osten saß. Aber wichtiger war, es zeigte ihm seine bewußtlose und ebenfalls angeketteten Gefährten. Soweit er erkennen konnte, waren sie vollzählig und keinem von ihnen war etwas angetan worden. 

Er seufzte leise vor Erleichterung und dachte an seine eigene Dummheit. Wie konnte es bloß so weit kommen, daß eine Reise nach Lothlorien so endete? Wie hatten sie so unvorsichtig sein können? Nur weil Sauron vernichtet worden war, hieß es nicht, daß Mittelerde absolut sicher war. 

Sie waren zu siebt gewesen. Er, zwei seiner Brüder und vier weitere Elben der königlichen Garde als Eskorte. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien gewesen, um bei der Hochzeit von Galadariels Tochter beizuwohnen. Es war das erste große Fest der Elben im vierten Zeitalter. Vertreter aller freien Länder Mittelerdes wurden erwartet. Diese Hochzeit war auch gleichzeitig ein Fest des neuen Friedens.

Natürlich würden mehr Elben aus Düsterwald bei diesem gewaltigen Fest beiwohnen, aber man reiste getrennt in kleineren Gruppen. So war man schneller und konnte sich unbehelligter bewegen. Das Risiko von einer Überzahl von Feinden angegriffen zu werden, nahm man in Kauf. Schließlich konnte nichts einem scharfen Elbenohr oder -auge entgehen. 

Dennoch wurden er und seine Gruppe von einer Horde Orks überrascht. Er verstand nicht, wie er sie überhören konnte. Keine Trommeln, kein Kriegsgeschrei. Es konnte doch nicht sein, daß er sich so auf das Fest gefreut hatte, daß er sie weder gehört noch gesehen hatte. 

Außerdem waren noch seine jüngeren Brüder, die Zwillinge Damelos und Damenyon, dabei gewesen. Diese beiden gehörten zu den geschicktesten Kriegern in Düsterwald. Daß auch sie diese Orks überhörten, konnte er nicht glauben. 

Vielleicht hatten diese Orks eine neue Strategie...

Aber dies war ebenso unwahrscheinlich. Orks waren nicht gerade für Denkakrobatik bekannt. Vielleicht war ein neuer Anführer aufgetaucht...Legolas versuchte weiter zu denken, aber irgendwas in seiner Umgebung kam ihm seltsam vor. 

Die Geräuschkulisse. 

Natürlich hörte er das verzweifelte Jammern und Stöhnen anderer Gefangener, das leise Rasseln von Ketten und Rascheln vom nassen Stroh. Aber von draußen hörte er das Rauschen des Meeres und...Marktfrauen, die ihre Ware rufend anboten. Ebenso drang das Geräusch von Pferdehufen auf Kopfsteinpflaster und eingetretener Erde zu ihm. Er vernahm das sanfte Läuten einer Glocke, wie es sie in vielen Städten der Menschen gab, um die volle Stunde anzukündigen. Menschen...

Er stutzte. Wo waren sie? Orks hatten sie doch angegriffen. Wie kamen sie in eine Stadt der Menschen? Hatten Menschen die Orks besiegt und deren Beute abgenommen? Dann mußten es sehr viele Menschen gewesen sein. Mit einer Horde von Orks war nicht zu scherzen. Und schon gar nicht mit diesen Orks. Aber warum wurden sie dann in dieses Gefängnis eingesperrt? Angekettet wie Hunde? 

Eine laute und weibliche Stimme kam gedämpft durch die dicken Steinmauer zu ihm und unterbrach ihm bei seinen finsteren Gedankengängen. Ein kleines Lächeln floh über seine Lippen. Irgendwie schien heute kein Tag zu sein, um nachzudenken. 

Die wütende Stimme kam immer näher und sehr bald konnte er Wort für Wort verstehen, was sie schrie und keifte. Es gab nur wenig, das einen Elben aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Aber die Worte dieser Frau brachte ihn zum Erröten. Noch nie hatte er eine Frau so "virtuos" fluchen gehört, weder Mensch, Zwerg und schon gar nicht eine Elbe. Im Moment funktionierte sein Gehör besser als ihm lieb war.

Eine tiefe Männerstimme knurrte etwas, während ein Schlüssel ins Schloß gesteckt und gedreht wurde. Eine Holztür zur Legolas' linken ging knarrend auf. Schwaches Kerzenlicht schien herein. Es war heller als der fahle Lichtstrahl, den er bis jetzt hatte. Deswegen erkannte er drei Gestalten in der Tür: zwei Männer und eine Frau in einem rotem Kleid. Einer der Männer hielt die Frau fest, die wie eine Furie um sich schlug und den Mann ankeifte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Der zweite Mann verdrehte die Augen und hielt die Tür auf.

Legolas verharrte bewegungslos und beobachtete die Szene mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Menschen. Er war wirklich in einem Gefängnis der Menschen...

"Wirf sie da rein", murrte eine Wache mißmutig. "Dann haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe."

"Ihr verdammten Schweinehunde!" schrie die junge Frau und strampelte noch mehr. "Ich hab' nicht angefangen! Der fette Drecksack hat nich' zahlen wollen! Hat gesacht, ich sei nicht gut genug! Dieses Bastard hat nur keinen hoch bekommen!"

"Aber da sind doch die Elben", murmelte die eine Wache besorgt und hielt das Mädchen immer noch fest, das plötzlich erstarrte, als es in die Zelle sah.

"Hey, das sind ja Elben 'drin!" schrie es entsetzt, bevor der andere etwas sagen konnte. "Ihr werdet mich doch nich' hier abstellen, ihr Blödiane! Die zahlen ja auch nie! Ihr seid ja noch dümmer als 'n Troll und häßlich seid ihr wie 'n Ork, ihr Idioten!"

Die Wachen tauschten einen Blick miteinander. Einer von ihnen nickte heftig. "Doch, das werden wir."

Als der Mann sie in die Zelle werfen wollte, krallte sie sich am Türrahmen fest und schrie wie am Spieß. "Ihr Bastarde! Eure Schwänze sollen euch abfallen!"

"Verdammtes Biest", knurrte der Mann und versuchte sie anders zu packen, damit er ihre Hände vom Holz bekam. Aber das bewirkte nur, daß sie sich frei strampeln konnte. Leider gelang ihr die Flucht nicht, weil der zweite Mann ihr den Weg versperrte und sie packte. 

Legolas verfolgte mit einigem Interesse diesen Kampf, obwohl er wußte, daß die Frau...eigentlich war es noch ein junges Mädchen, unterliegen würde. Er bewunderte ihren kämpferischen Geist. Allerdings fand er ihre Gezeter äußerst nervenaufreibend. Er hatte schon gehört, daß die Frauen der Menschen wahre Xanthippen sein konnten. Diese hier schien ein Musterexemplar zu sein. Sie schrie, fauchte, brüllte, kratzte, biß und trat nach den beiden Männern, bis einer von ihnen, sie so zu fassen bekam, um sie einfach auf den Boden zu schleudern.

Legolas zuckte zusammen, als sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden stürzte. Er bemerkte kaum, wie die beiden Männer ganz schnell die Tür schlossen. 

Regungslos blieb das Mädchen im roten Kleid liegen. Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn und versuchte sich etwas vorzubeugen, was zwecklos war. Seine Schultern fingen an zu schmerzen. 

"Fräulein?" flüsterte er und beobachtete sie angestrengt. "Fräulein? Wie geht es euch?"

"Ich glaube, sie ist ohnmächtig", flüsterte sein Bruder Damenyon heiser von der gegenüber liegenden Wand.

"Nyon!" rief Legolas leise. "Du bist wach?"

"Bei dem Geschrei ist das doch kein Wunder", erwiderte Damenyon mit einem kleinen Lachen. 

"Wir sind alle wach", bemerkte einer der Gardisten trocken. "Diese Sterbliche hat wirklich ein erstaunliches Stimmvolumen."

"Aber trotzdem war es nicht richtig, sie so zu behandeln", meinte ein weiblicher Gardist mitfühlend. "Bei diesem Sturz kann sie sich alles mögliche gebrochen haben. Menschen sind so zerbrechlich."

"So leicht breche ich mir nichts", kam es plötzlich zur Antwort und die Elben erschraken etwas, als das Mädchen sich herum wälzte und auf den Rücken liegenblieb. Sie atmete schwer und starrte zur Decke hoch. Sie schien die Augen zu verdrehen und stöhnte leise. "Aber es tut dennoch weh."

"Fräulein? Geht es Euch gut? Seid Ihr schwer verletzt?" fragte Legolas wieder und es sah zuerst aus, als würde sie nicht reagieren, aber dann drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln voller Zahnlücken. 

"Keine Sorge, mir ist nichts passiert", wiederholte sie und klang erschöpft. "Entschuldigt bitte, daß ich jetzt einschlafe. Aber es war ein langer Weg hierher."

Dann nickte sie ein. 

Die Elben starrten verwirrt auf die Sterbliche, die zusammengerollt auf den verrotteten Stroh schlief, als wäre das ein weiches Bett. Die Gardisten sahen sich unsicher an und blickten dann zu Legolas, der ebenfalls etwas irritiert in die Runde sah. 

"Fräulein?" fragte Damenlos schließlich. "Fräulein, geht es Euch gut?"

"Ich glaube, sie schläft tatsächlich", sagte Legolas leise, der als einziger ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. "Laßt sie schlafen."

Seine Brüder und die Gardisten nickten, auch wenn sie immer noch verwirrt schienen.

"Was meinte sie damit, daß es ein langer Weg hierher gewesen sei?" fragte Damenyon, der andere Zwilling. "Wollte sie etwa hierher kommen?"

"Das wird sie uns beizeiten schon erklären", seufzte Legolas.

"Legolas?" 

Der Elb sah zu Damelos, der ihn leise gerufen hatte. "Ja?"

"Was tun wir jetzt?" Sein Bruder sah ihn ruhig und gefaßt an. Aber Legolas spürte die Unruhe und Angst in seinem Herzen. Er würde ihm gerne etwas sagen, daß ihm Hoffnung geben konnte, aber er hatte seine Brüder nie angelogen. 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Damelos", erwiderte Legolas ehrlich. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Ende des 1. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Warum die Namen "Damelos" und "Damenyon"? Ich esse...erhm...VERSCHLINGE, während ich tippe, Unmengen von "Daim".

Hat Galadriel eigentlich eine Tochter? Ich habe ihr mal eine gegeben und die heiratet demnächst. ^_^

R&R please!


	3. 2 Die Hure im roten Kleid

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autor: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: more blabla

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, nein, das war Mr. Tolkien persönlich, deswegen verdiene ich mit dieser kleinen Geschichte kein Geld...so 'n Mist aber auch...

***********************************************************************

Danke für deine aufmunternden Reviews, Joana. ^_^v 

***********************************************************************

2. Kapitel: Die Hure im roten Kleid.

Ein sehr schwacher Geruch von Blumen lockte ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Begierig folgte er diesem süßen Duft, der ihn an Zuhause erinnerte. Aber je mehr er das Reich des Schlafes verließ, nahm er auch andere Gerüche wahr und die waren nicht so süß. Irgendeine Mischung aus menschlichen Ausdünstungen, Küchengerüche, nassem, verrottetem Stroh und...Flußwasser? Hinzu kamen eine drängende Stimme und ein nicht gerade sanftes Schütteln an seiner bereits schmerzenden Schulter.

"Hey...Herr Grünblatt", flüsterte Stimme. "Aufwachen, Elbenprinz...Na los, wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."

Angewidert von den widerlichen Gerüchen drehte er stöhnend den Kopf fort. 

"Grünblatt", wiederholte die Stimme vor ihm und seufzte enttäuscht. "Und ich dachte, ihr Elben habt so einen leichten Schlaf."

"Mein Bruder ist bereits wach. Wenn Ihr genauer hinsehen würdet", sagte Damenyon kühl.

"Ach ja?" fragte die Stimme skeptisch. "Ich kann das nicht so ganz erkennen. Warum müßt ihr auch mit offenen Augen schlafen?"

"Was erlaubt Ihr Euch, ihn so grob zu behandeln?" fragte eine der Gardisten gereizt. 

"Und nehmt Eure dreckigen Hände von Seiner Hoheit", fügte ein andere hinzu. 

"Haltet dem Mund!" zischte die Stimme wütend. "Macht nicht so einen Krach."

Legolas blinzelte und richtete sich etwas auf. Erstaunt nahm er zu Kenntnis, daß es Nacht war. Stimmt, er war gegen Nachmittag eingeschlafen. Nachdem er, seine Brüder und Gardisten darauf gewartet hatten, daß jemand kam, um ihnen zu erklären, weswegen sie hier waren, hatten sie versucht, ihre Fesseln zu öffnen. Aber es war zwecklos. Damelos hatte dann vorgeschlagen, darauf zu warten, bis dieses Mädchen im roten Kleid erwachte, um sie dann um Hilfe zu bitten. 

Aber sie verschlief den Morgen, den Mittag und gegen Nachmittag, als sie immer noch schlief, war schließlich auch Legolas eingenickt. Diese unbequeme Position und der Hunger hatten ihn geschwächt. 

Aber nun sah er sich diesen hysterischem Mädchen gegenüber. Sie kniete dicht vor ihm und erwiderte seinen erstaunten Blick mit einem schelmischen Lächeln. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und eben solche Augen, wie es schien. Selbst im bleichen Mondlicht und trotz der vielen Schmutzspuren erkannte er den warmen Goldton ihrer hellen Haut. Er hatte noch nie so eine Farbe gesehen...Als sein Blick der zarten Linie ihres Halses nach unten folgte, errötete er und wandte schnell Blick von ihr ab. Das rote Kleid, das sie trug war sehr eng und betonte mittels Mieder und einem sehr tiefen Ausschnitt ihren schlanken Oberkörper. Ihr Busen war halb entblößt und drohte aus dem Ausschnitt zu fallen. 

Es war wirklich äußerst gewagt. Soviel er wußte, legten auch die Sterblichen bei ihrer Kleidung Wert auf Anstand. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, was sie bei ihrer Einkerkerung gesagt hatte. Er schloß verlegen die Augen. Diese junge Frau war eine Hure.

"Guten Abend, Hoheit", flüsterte sie sanft. "Geht es Euch gut?"

Es erstaunte ihn, daß ihr Atem frisch war. Noch mehr erstaunte ihn, daß ihre Zähne weiß, ebenmäßig und vor allem vollständig waren. Warum hatte er gedacht, daß ihr Zähnen fehlten?

"Guten Abend", erwiderte er erstaunlich ruhig. "Danke der Nachfrage, Fräulein."

Sie zwinkerte und fragte fröhlich: "Fit für einen kleinen Ausbruch?" 

Die Elben sahen sie verwirrt an. 

"Ihr werdet uns helfen?" fragte Damelos erstaunt.

"Natürlich", erwiderte sie lässig und stand auf. 

"Warum?" Damenyon sah sie mißtrauisch an. "Warum seid Ihr so bereitwillig uns zu helfen?"

"Es ist eine schöne Nacht und die sollte man nicht in einer Zelle verbringen." Damit griff sie sich in den Ausschnitt und zog ein silbernes Stilett heraus, dessen Klinge sich im Mondlicht brach.

Sie machte sich daran, die Legolas' Fesseln zu öffnen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde und die Handschellen gingen mit einem leisen Klicken auf. 

Legolas atmete scharf ein, als seine Arme kraftlos herabfielen. Er biß die Zähne zusammen, als seine Muskeln gegen jede neue Bewegung protestierten. Seine Arme waren so taub, daß er sie gar nicht spürte. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft sich aufrecht zu halten und wäre zu Boden gestürzt, wenn ihn das Mädchen nicht aufgefangen hätte. 

Schweigend massierte sie seine Schultern und lächelte leicht, als er sie erstaunt ansah. 

"Reibt Eure Arme, damit das Blut wieder in Eure Hände kommt", riet ihm das Mädchen, als sie sich wieder erhob und sich daran machte, die anderen zu befreien. "Ihr werdet sie gleich sehr dringend benötigen. 

"Wer seid Ihr?" wollte Damenyon wissen, als er kraftlos, aber frei, an der Wand lehnte.

"Jemand, der sich hier auskennt und euch hier heraus bringt", antwortete sie knapp.

"Und warum?"

Sie wandte sich zu ihm und zwinkerte ihn schelmisch zu: "Ich habe da so eine Schwäche für gutaussehende Elbenprinzen."

Sie ließ dem verdutzten und errötenden Damenyon zurück und ging zur Tür. Sie preßte ihr Ohr gegen das Holz und horchte. Aber plötzlich wandte sie sich zu den Elben und lächelte schief. "Ich glaube, das überlasse ich einen von euch. Meine Ohren sind bei weitem nicht so gut."

Bereitwillig ging sofort einer der Gardisten an die Tür und lauschte angespannt, während sie dicht neben der Tür hockte. Nach einiger Zeit nickte er dem Mädchen zu. "Es ist still."

Sofort kniete sie sich hin und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Schloß der Tür zu öffnen. Sie und der Gardist drückten mit ihrem Gewicht die Tür fester in ihre Angeln, damit es beim Öffnen nicht so knarrte. Sie ging vor und sah sich im Gang genau um. Lautlos folgten ihr die Elben durch die stickigen Gänge des Gefängnisses, das auf sie ungeheuerlicher wirkte als die Minen der Zwerge. Wenn sie diese vorlaute Hure nicht hätten, würden sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. 

Sie bogen in einem Gang, an dessen Ende ein riesengroßes Tor war. Der Ausgang, wie es schien. Allerdings wie jeder Ausgang eines Gefängnisses war auch dieser bewacht. Sie drückten sich im Schatten an der Wand entlang und verschwanden in einer leeren Zelle, dessen Tür sperrangelweit offen war. 

Zwei der Gardisten stellten sich sofort als Wache an die Tür. 

"Was nun?" fragte Damelos aufgeregt. "Wir sind nicht bewaffnet."

"Dann werde ihr euch halt bewaffnen", erwiderte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen unbekümmert und bückte sich, um die Röcke hochzuheben. Die Elben sahen peinlich berührt weg. Diese Frau schien sich überhaupt für nichts zu schämen. Aber Legolas zögerte für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Hatte er da tatsächlich das Blitzen sauberer Unterkleidung gesehen? Es kam ihm etwas seltsam vor, denn das rote Kleid war arg verschmutzt.

Dennoch stellte Damelos noch eine Frage: "Wie sollen wir das bewerkstelligen?"

"Auf der anderen Seite des Tores ist eine Kammer, wo die Wächter die Waffen der Gefangenen aufbewahren, solange sie sie nicht an den Waffenhändler verschachert haben."

"Ihr kennt Euch hier gut aus", meinte Legolas ruhig. Es war weder Mißtrauen noch Neugier aus seinen Worten zu hören, deswegen maß sie ihn für einen Moment abschätzend. Er sah ihren ernsten Blick nicht, aber er spürte ihn sehr deutlich. So sehr, daß er eine gewissen Spannung in der Luft zu spüren meinte.

Aber dieses Gefühl verging, als sie fröhlich zur Antwort gab: "Wenn Ihr hier zwei Wochen durch die Gänge irrt, kennt Ihr Euch hier besser aus, als Euch lieb ist." 

"Zwei Wochen?" wiederhole Damelos entsetzt. 

"Wie auch immer", unterbrach Damelos ungeduldig. "Wie kommen wir auf die andere Seite des Tores?" 

Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Die Elben hörten noch eine Weile Stoff rascheln und wie ein Gürtel geöffnet wurde.

"So natürlich", sagte sie dann in einem triumphierenden Ton und hielt eine kleine schwarze Kugel hoch. Die Elben wandten sich ihr wieder zu, als ihre Röcke wieder ihre Beine bedeckten. 

"Was ist das?" fragte diesmal Legolas und betrachtete neugierig diese schwarze Kugel.

"Das?" Ihr Lächeln wirkte sehr, sehr hinterhältig und böse. "Das ist ein Stinktier."

"Stinktier?" wiederholte einer der Gardisten verwirrt. 

"Ich meine, die sehen anders aus", bemerkte Damenyon trocken.

Sie ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und ging zur Tür. "Ich gebe euch zwei Ratschläge. Erstens, atmet flach und zweitens badet, bevor ihr in Lothlorien ankommt."

"Woher wißt Ihr...", setzte Legolas an, konnte, aber seine Frage nicht beenden, weil sie auf den Gang gerannt war und das 'Stinktier' gegen durch die Gitterstäbe des wuchtigen Tores warf. Es explodierte mit einem lauten Knall, als es die Wand traf, und ging in Rauch auf. Der Rauch stank mehr als ein Stinktier und entwickelte sich schnell zu einem alles bedeckenden Nebel. Man hörte Wachen schreien und fluchen. Einige fielen wegen des Gestanks sofort in Ohnmacht. 

"Los!" rief das Mädchen und rannte los. Die Elben folgten ohne zu zögern. Alle waren trainierte Krieger und gewohnt auf alles schnell zu reagieren. 

Legolas hustete und hielt sich den Ärmel vor Mund und Nase. Dieses "Stinktier" machte seinem Namen alle Ehren. Er blickte zu den anderen Elben. Auch sie mußten sich an diesen Nebel gewöhnen. 

"Das Tor ist zu!" rief Damenyon, der als erster dort ankam und am Tor rüttelte. 

"Nicht mehr lange", bemerkte eine Stimme von hinten und Damenyon schrie erschrocken auf, als sie ein Schwert zückte und das Schloß einfach durchbohrte. Das Tor schwang widerstandslos auf. 

"Woher...", Damelos war einfach zu erstaunt, um nach der Herkunft des Schwertes zu fragen, das die Hure in den Händen hielt, oder gar nach der Kraft, die es gebraucht hatte, um das Eisen einfach zu zerschneiden. Aber Legolas packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn laufend hinter sich. 

Die Hure im roten Kleid erwies sich als eine ausgebildete Schwertkämpferin. Sie deckte die Elben, während diese sich auf den Weg zu der Waffenkammer machten. Trotz des Nebels und des Gestanks läutete eine der Wachen ohne Unterlaß die Alarmglocke, was zur Folge hatte, daß noch mehr Wachen kamen. Legolas und seine Brüder riskierten hin und wieder einen Blick hinaus, während sie sich eilig ihre Köcher umschnallten und ihre Bögen spannten. Sie hatten Glück. Alle ihre Waffen waren größtenteils noch vorhanden. 

Das Mädchen schlug sich trotz des Nebels sehr gut und kämpfte in einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Stil. Legolas' scharfen Augen bemerkten, daß ihr Schwert ein Zweihänderschwert war, aber sie schwang es nur mit einer Hand. Was für eine Kraft mußte sie haben? 

"Beeilt euch!" schrie das Mädchen plötzlich, als noch mehr Soldaten kamen. Noch bevor sie noch ein weiteres Wort rufen konnte, zischten schon die ersten Pfeile an ihr vorbei und trafen die kommenden Soldaten, die entweder schnell wieder flohen oder die Schilder hoben. 

Das Mädchen ging rückwärts, die Soldaten immer im Auge. Über die Schulter hinweg rief sie den Elben zu: "Lauft den Gang hinunter. Ganz am Ende ist ein vergittertes Fenster. Die mittleren drei Stäbe sind locker. Nehmt den Heuwagen, der darunter steht."

Für einen Moment blickten alle Elben sie fassungslos an.

"Was?" rief Damenyon alle Manieren vergessend. "Soll das heißen, dieser Ausbruch ist geplant."

Sie grinste breit. "Ganz genau, Hoheit. Und jetzt geht!"

"Was wird mit Euch?" rief Legolas durch den dichten Rauch. Seine Augen tränten und seine Nase wurde allmählich taub von dem Gestank. 

"Lauft!" schrie sie und rannte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu den Soldaten. 

"Legolas!" riefen seine Brüder und die vier Gardisten feuerten weiter Pfeile auf die Soldaten, um ihren Prinzen zu schützen. 

Der Elbenprinz drehte sich noch einmal zu der Hure um, aber er sah nur, daß sie im Laufschritt in diesem dichten Nebel verschwand. Er hörte Schreie und Flüche, das Klirren von Schwertern, die aufeinander stießen und das feine Geräusch von brechenden Knochen. 

Dieses Mädchen war ganz allein in diesem Nebel. Legolas umklammerte seinen Bogen und faßte einen Entschluß. Er konnte sie nicht da lassen.

"Legolas!" rief Damelos hustend und ergriff seinen Arm. "Wir müssen weg!"

"Dieses Mädchen ist allein", widersprach Legolas.

"Aber sie kennt sich hier aus", entgegnete Damenyon, der Legolas' anderen Arm packte. "Wir nicht. Sie wird schon zurecht kommen, Legolas."

Legolas wurde gar nicht mehr die Zeit gegeben, zu überlegen, denn seine Brüder zogen ihn mit sich. Er schwor sich, dieses Mädchen niemals zu vergessen und zu wiederzufinden. 

Ende des 2. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Yuhu!


	4. 3 Ankunft in Lorien

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: so much blabla, you won't believe it....

Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe © by J.R.R. Tolkien. 

3. Kapitel: Ankunft in Lorien

Der junge Diener blickte zweifelnd auf die halb gekleidete Gestalt auf dem Balkon. Er schluckte, als er vortrat. Noch immer regte sich die Gestalt nicht. Der Diener räusperte sich und wagte es dann, etwas zu sagen: "Hoheit? Ich bitte um Verzeihung..."

Endlich wandte sich der Thronfolger Thranduils zu ihm und sah praktisch durch ihm hindurch. Es machte dem jungen Elben nur alles schwerer. Seine Hoheit Prinz Legolas schien seit seiner Ankunft in Lorien absolut geistesabwesend zu sein. Die anderen Diener erzählten, daß er während des Bades und Imbisses nur geschwiegen und vor sich hin gebrütet hatte. Als er dann doch etwas sagte, war es nur, um alle hinaus zu schicken. 

Nun stand Seine Hoheit mit nassen Haaren und nur mit Hose und offenen Hemd auf dem Balkon und starrte in die Ferne. 

Der Diener versuchte es noch einmal: "Hoheit, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für diese Störung, aber Seine Majestät König Thranduil schickte mich mit einer Nachricht zu Euch."

Er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, als Legolas' Blick endlich aus der Ferne zurück kehrte. Allerdings war sein direkter und recht kühler Blick auch nicht sehr hilfreich. Ein leichtes Nicken des Prinzen bedeutete ihn, fortzufahren. 

Der Diener verbeugte sich noch etwas mehr. "Seine Majestät läßt ausrichten, daß er, Lord Elrond, Lord Celebron und Lady Galadriel Euch zu einer Audienz erwarten. Aber er betone, daß er Euch angesichts der Situation zu keiner Eile zwingen will." 

Der junge Elb verharrte in der gebeugten Position und wartete auf eine Antwort. 

"Danke", war sie dann und der sanfte Ton beruhigte den Diener etwas. 

"Haben Seine Hoheit eine Antwort?" fragte er nun ruhiger.

"Nein, danke. Du kannst gehen", flüsterte Legolas freundlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder der atemberaubenden Aussicht zu. 

Der junge Diener sah auf und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Er war zwar noch nicht lange im Dienst der königlichen Familie von Düsterwald, aber so verschlossen hatte er Legolas noch nie erlebt. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ er die Gemächer, die man Legolas zugeteilt hatte. 

"Angesichts der Situation", murmelte Legolas bitter, als der Diener gegangen war. Als er und seine Reisegruppe später als erwartet in Lorien angekommen waren, hatte man natürlich eine Erklärung erwartet. Den knappen Bericht, den er und seine Brüder dann abgegeben hatten, hatte allen einen kleinen Schock verpaßt. 

Was sollte das heißen, von Orks überwältigt? Sie nicht gehört? Und was bedeutete das, daß sie in einem Gefängnis waren? In einem Kerker der Menschen? Wie konnten sie entkommen, wenn sie doch angekettet gewesen waren? Ein Mädchen? Wer war dieses Mädchen? Wo war sie nun? 

All diese Fragen wurden nicht gestellt. Zumindest noch nicht. Man hatte seinen angegriffenen Zustand gesehen und ihn zum Ausruhen geschickt. Für Fragen war noch Zeit. Legolas lächelte säuerlich. Er mußte wirklich erbärmlich ausgesehen haben, wenn man meinte, ihn mit Samthandschuhen behandeln zu müssen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich ein wenig. Was, wenn er und seine Gruppe nicht dieses Bad im See genommen hätten, bevor sie sich Lothlorien betreten hatten? Man hätte sie "100 Meilen gegen den Wind gerochen", um es mit Damenyons Worten zu sagen. 

Er seufzte stützte sich am Geländer des Balkons ab. Sein Blick schweifte wieder in die Ferne. Er mochte nicht wirklich an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage denken. Der Anblick der Wälder Loriens wirkte wie Balsam für seine aufgewühlte Seele. 

Es gab viele Gründe, Lothlorien zu lieben. Vor allem in dieser Zeit, in der alle dem großen Fest entgegen fieberten. Alles schien in Hochstimmung zu sein. Allein das helle Plätschern der Bäche klang wie ein fröhliches Lied. Sie flüsterten ihre Lachen in den Wind und versprachen Glück und Freude für die kommenden Tage. Sie grüßten die sanfte Brise, die übers Gras strich, der sich geduldig von einer Seite zur anderen biegen ließ.

Selbst die erhabenen Baumkronen wiegten sich im Takt des Windes und zauberten mit ihren sanften Bewegungen und mit Hilfe der lachenden Sonne lustige Licht- und Schattenspiele an die Bauten der Elben. Die Vögel jubilierten dazu und schienen mit den Chören konkurrieren zu wollen, die immer noch fleißig für die bevorstehende Zeremonie probten. Daß diese zauberhafte Vorstellung der Natur nicht ungewürdig blieb, zeigte das fröhliche Kinderlachen, das hin und wieder erklang. 

Unter seinem Fenster sah er Kinder der verschiedenen Rassen Mittelerdes zusammen spielen und durch die Gegend toben. Es gab keinen Haß, keinen Argwohn, keinen Neid unter ihnen. Sie spielten einfach und genossen den Frieden...

Ein bittersüßes Lächeln hob die Winkeln seiner Lippen an. Er hatte Teil daran, diesen Frieden geschaffen zu haben. Aber so schrecklich zerbrechlich erschien er ihm auch. Er hatte es ja am eigenen Leib erfahren. 

Dies wiederum erinnerte ihn an seine Pflicht. Er wußte, daß sein Vater Verständnis haben würde, wenn er noch etwas Ruhe benötigte, aber Pflicht war Pflicht und sie wurde nicht aufgeschoben. Also ging er wieder in seine Gemächer und kleidete sich an. 

Das Haar war frisiert und halbwegs trocken, als er aus seinen Gemächern trat und sich auf den Weg zur Audienz machte. Unterwegs legte er sich seine Worte zurecht, um den Bericht möglichst nüchtern und knapp zu halten, denn irgendwie schienen seine Gedanken immer noch etwas ungeordnet zu sein. 

Seit seiner Ankunft Lorien beschäftigte ihn nur eine Frage: Was war aus dem Mädchen geworden? 

Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu diesem Mädchen zurück. Nichts hatte ihn ablenken könnten. Weder Lorien selbst, das heiße Bad, das köstliche Essen oder der Gedanke, sicher zu sein. Er fragte sich, wo sie war, wie es ihr ging, ob sie wohl sicher war. Hatte sie den Kampf gegen all diese Wachen überhaupt überlebt? Hatte sie gewußt, daß er und seine Brüder gefangen gehalten wurden? Hatte sie deshalb den Ausbruch planen können? Wurde sie vielleicht von jemanden geschickt? Und das allerwichtigste, wer war sie?

Er nahm vage die Hofknickse und Verbeugungen der anderen Elben zur Kenntnis, während er zum Audienzsaal spazierte. Er nickte hin und wieder und schenkte einem bekannten Gesicht ein unverbindliches Lächeln. Er fand es nicht weiter aufregend, so hofiert zu werden. Das kannte er bereits aus Düsterwald und seit Sauron vernichtet wurde, schien das ganze Getue zugenommen zu haben. Seine Gedanken drifteten wieder ab. Er würde nur zu gerne seine alten Gefährten wiedersehen: die Hobbits, Gandalf, Aragon und...

Legolas sog erschrocken den Atem ein, als ihn jemand plötzlich gegen das Knie trat. Panisch sah er sich um und blickte dann genau in Gimlis wütende Visage.

"Gimli!" rief er mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Verwirrung. "Alter Freund!"

"Du erinnerst dich also an den Zwerg, der dir schon oft genug deinen knochigen Elbenhintern gerettet hat?" knurrte er verstimmt und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Legolas fragte sich, was dem Zwerg über die Leber gelaufen war. "Was bitte ist das dann für eine Art, einen alten Freund zu ignorieren, der ihn seit einer geraumen Zeit ruft?"

Legolas hatte den Anstand zu erröten und lächelte etwas. "Entschuldige, ich war im Gedanken."

"Im Gedanken?" Gimlis Zorn schien sich wieder zu legen. Statt dessen musterte er den Elben neugierig. Sein Blick wurde langsam sanft und besorgt. "Was ist los?"

Legolas verzog das Gesicht und schwieg

"Was war los, Legolas?" wiederholte Gimli mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Du sagst, es ist nichts, aber ich finde dich in Gedanken versunken vor. Sag, mein Freund, was bedrückt dich?"

Legolas seufzte. Es widerstrebte ihn doch, seinen Freund mit seinen Gedanken und Sorgen zu belasten. "Das, mein Freund, ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Nun, die Hochzeit ist erst in zwei Tagen", erwiderte Gimli achselzuckend und holte eine Pfeife und ein Säckchen mit Kraut hervor. "Bis dahin haben wir genug Zeit."

Der Elb atmete tief ein und beobachtete, wie Gimli sich auf eine Bank setzte und anfing, seine Pfeife zu stopfen. Mit einem lächelnden Blick sah der Zwerg auf und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Resigniert seufzend nahm Legolas Platz und begann zuerst etwas stockend mit seiner Erzählung, aber dann kamen die Worte flüssiger und schneller. Gimli hörte die ganze Zeit dabei schweigend zu und nickte nur hin und wieder. 

Als Legolas seine Geschichte beendet hatte, herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, bis Gimli den Pfeifenkopf ausklopfte, ehe er ihn erneut füllte. "Meine Güte, das mußte wirklich ein kleines Abenteuer gewesen sein."

Der Elb lächelte bitter. "Ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet."

"Aber dann wärst du nicht dieser bezaubernden Maid begegnet", versuchte Gimli zu scherzen. "Mir scheint, du machst dir viele Sorgen um sie."

Legolas' Brauen gingen etwas in die Höhe, als wollte er fragen, woher Gimli das wissen wollte. Aber etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Aus einem der Baumkronen des Waldrandes stieg ein weicher und kaum sichtbarer Rauch auf. Bald darauf meinte er jemanden in grauen Gewändern zu sehen. Konnte das vielleicht...

"Denkst du schon wieder an sie?" fragte Gimli anzüglich. 

"Entschuldige?" Legolas sah seinen Freund verlegen an. Er mußte sich langsam wieder im Griff haben. 

Gimli seufzte. "Deine Gedanken gleiten ziemlich schnell und oft weg, mein Freund. Was ist es nun?"

"Sieh mal." Legolas sah hoch und deutete einem Nicken in eine bestimmte Richtung. 

Gimli sah hoch und entdeckte nichts außer grünen Blättern. "Alles sehr grün, wenn du mich fragst."

Zum ersten Mal seit er in Lorien war, kam sein Lächeln aus tiefstem Herzen. "Ja, das auch. Aber ich meinte Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen und schirmte sie mit der Hand ab, während er die Baumkronen nach dem Zauberer absuchte. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er ihn auch. Lässig eine Pfeife rauchend stand er auf einer Plattform in den Baumkronen und unterhielt sich mit zwei Elben, die dem Anschein nach, Wachdienst schoben. "Tatsächlich, er ist es. - Aber wie zum Himmel kommt er da hoch?"

Legolas lächelte wieder und entschied, das Treffen mit seinem Vater für eine Weile zu verschieben. "Komm, ich zeig's dir."

Ende des 3. Kapitels

*********************************************************************************

Tritt ein Zwerg schon mal einen Elben gegen das Knie? . 

Aber treten wir nicht alle unseren besten Freunden hin und wieder gegen das Knie?


	5. 4 Ungewöhnliche Gäste

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Warnung: Yes, a lot of blabla again...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

4. Kapitel: Ungewöhnliche Gäste

Gandalf schmauchte gemütlich ein Pfeifchen, während er von der Plattform hoch in den Bäumen auf das rege Kommen und Gehen unter ihm beobachtete. Birel und Merron, die beiden jungen Elben, die hier Dienst taten, erzählten ihm, daß diese Plattform für Wachen während einer Belagerung Loriens gebaut wurde. Von hier aus konnte ein Elb bis zu den Bergen sehen. Aber sie wurde bis zum heutigen Tage noch nie benutzt. Nicht nur, weil Lorien noch nie belagert wurde, sondern auch, weil dieser Wachposten vom Feind nur allzu leicht zu entdecken war.

Wegen der großen Feier hatten die Elben die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt und vor allem an den Waldrändern hatte sich die Zahl der Wachen verdoppelt. Frieden hin oder her, Orks gab es immer noch viel zu viele. Zumindest dachte man so in Lorien. 

Mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und der Pfeife zwischen den Lippen blickte sich der Zauberer um. Lorien aus dieser Höhe zu sehen, war schon etwas anderes. Außerdem hatte er mit diesen beiden Elben eine fröhliche Gesellschaft und hin und wieder winkte er Haldir zu, der diesen Abschnitt unter seinem Kommando hatte. Was könnte entspannender sein, als eine Pfeife zu rauchen, den leisen Liedern der Elben zu lauschen, die sie zwischendurch sangen, und die wärmende Sonne auf sein Haupt zu spüren...

"Elb! Wie oft muß ich dir noch sagen, daß du meinen Bart nicht anfassen sollst?" rief eine tiefe Stimme empört in diese Idylle hinein.

Der Zauberer stutzte etwas. Das hörte sich doch sehr nach Gimli an. Neugierig wandte er sich um und entdeckte einen dritten Elben am Rand der Plattform knien. Es war Legolas. Merron und Birel hatten die Bögen sinken lassen und verbeugten sich angesichts des hohen Besuchs. Es erstaunte den Zauberer nicht weiter. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge schon lange vor ihm bemerkt. 

"Aber Gimli, ich will dir doch nur helfen", erwiderte Legolas freundlich, aber das Lachen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Gandalf lachte leise in sich hinein. Auch die beiden Elben grinsten und bemühten sich, nicht laut aufzulachen. Ein Zwerg auf einem Baum war für einen Elben schon grotesk. 

"Dann hilf mir anders!" gab der Zwerg wütend zurück. 

Legolas seufzte tief. "Dann gib mir endlich deine Hand, Gimli."

"Nein!" rief der Zwerg entsetzt. "Wenn ich das tue, werde ich noch fallen. - Ich denke, am besten gehe ich wieder hinunter."

"Aber Gimli, wir sind doch schon da", entgegnete der Elb heiter. "Nun komm, ich lasse dich schon nicht fallen."

Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf über die beiden und stopfte erneut seine Pfeife, während Gimli sich murrend und knurrend von Legolas helfen ließ.

Merron und Birel verbeugten sich noch tiefer vor den Prinzen, als dieser aufstand und sich ihnen zu wandte. "Herzlich willkommen, Prinz Legolas. Herzlich willkommen, Herr Gimli."

"Danke sehr", erwiderte der Prinz freundlich. Gimli nickte schroff. Er schien von der ganzen Kletterei immer noch etwas verstimmt zu sein. 

"Gandalf!" rief Legolas erfreut. "Wie schön, Euch hier anzutreffen."

"Ach, ich ruhe hier nur meine alten Knochen aus", erwiderte Gandalf lächelnd und umarmte die beiden. 

"In so luftiger Höhe?" fragte Gimli etwas sarkastisch hinzu, aber sein Lächeln drückte reine Freude und Wärme aus.

"So schlimm war es doch nicht", meinte Legolas mit einem feinen Lächeln. 

Gimli schnaubte. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, Elb! Ich dachte, es gibt hier eine Art Aufzug. Statt dessen mußte ich diesen verflixten Baum hochklettern."

"Aber, aber, Gimli", lachte Gandalf und breitete die Arme aus. "Seht doch, Eure Mühen werden großzügig belohnt. Ist dieser Anblick nicht wunderbar." 

Immer noch murrend blickte sich der Zwerg um. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die frische Luft tief in seine Lungen sog und alles griesgrämige aus seinem Gesicht verschwand.

"Das ist ja unglaublich!" platzte es aus Gimli heraus. Vorsichtig ging er auf der Plattform hin und her, während er den Anblick in sich hinein sog. 

Gandalf und Legolas lächelten nachsichtig über die überschäumende Freude ihres Freundes bei Loriens Anblick aus den erhabenen Höhen seiner Bäume. 

"Was ist denn das?" rief Gimli leise. Er sperrte die Augen weit auf und deutete auf eine Gruppe von Reitern, die sich dem Wald näherte. 

"Neue Gäste würde ich meinen", sagte Legolas lächelnd und blickte Merron und Birel freundlich an, die die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt waren, drei der großen Helden Mittelerdes anzustarren. Als der Prinz höchstpersönlich ihnen zuwandte, blinzelten sie erschrocken und erinnerten sich errötend an ihre Pflicht als Wachen. Schnell drehten sie sich zu dem eigentlichen Geschehen um. 

Zwanzig Reiter kamen langsam auf die Waldlichtung zu. Eine von ihnen war eine alte weißhaarige Frau, die gebeugt im Sattel saß. Die anderen 19 Reiter schienen, ihrem Körperbau und -haltung zu urteilen, alles Krieger zu sein. Sie trugen lange, schwarze Umhänge, die sie auf einer Seite über die Schulter geworfen hatten, so daß jeder sehen konnte, daß sie unbewaffnet Lorien betreten wollten. Darunter trugen sie alle dunkelrote Gewänder mit aufwendigen Stickereien. Der Schnitt ihrer Kleidung war immer der gleiche, aber die Stickereien unterschieden sich in der Farbe. Einige hatten weiße oder silberne, aber nur zwei hatten goldene. 

Auf ein Zeichen einer der beiden Reiter mit goldenen Stickereien blieb die Gruppe stehen. Schweigend wartete sie in der Lichtung. Keiner regte sich. 

"Wer sind denn diese Leute bloß?" fragte Birel stirnrunzelnd. "Denen bin ich noch nie begegnet."

"Wie denn auch, wenn du Lorien nie verläßt?" grinste Merron spöttisch. Birel wollte ihm eine bissige Antwort geben, als plötzlich Haldir sein Posten verließ und sich dieser Gruppe in den Weg stellte. 

Merron reagierte sofort, in dem er eine Hand über Birels Mund legte und ihn auf ihren Kommandanten aufmerksam machte. Er und Birel spannten ihre Bögen. Jeder hatte einen der Reiter im Visier. Legolas suchte unterdessen nach einem Bogen, aber Gandalf legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", flüsterte Gandalf so leise, daß es nur er hören konnte. Der Elb entspannte sich wieder und stellte sich neben den Zauberer, um die Szene zu beobachten. 

Haldir überraschte seine Untergebenen, weil er sich gänzlich unbewaffnet diesen Leuten zeigte. Noch mehr überraschte es sie, als die alte Frau ihr Pferd langsam vortraben ließ. 

Haldir verneigte sich tief vor der Alten und sagte etwas in einer fremden Sprache. Die Elben um ihn herum blickten sich oder Haldir erstaunt an. Keiner hatte ein Wort verstanden. Es klang nach einem Gemisch aus den Sprachen der Elben, aber irgendwie hörte sich der Ton nach dem einer Menschensprache an. Waren da nicht auch einige Silben aus der Zwergensprache? 

Die Alte lächelte und nickte bedächtig. Mit einer heiseren und nicht mehr sehr sicheren Stimme erwiderte sie: "Ich danke im Namen des Clan Ifreys für die Einladung zu der Hochzeit der Tochter Eurer Herrscher. Es ist eine große Ehre für uns."

Wieder hielten die Elben den Atem an. Einige ließen bereits die Bögen wieder sinken. Diese alte Frau sprach ihre Sprache! Mit einem Akzent einer Einheimischen Loriens. 

"Seid uns herzlich willkommen, Mutter der Ifreys. Eure Ankunft wurde mit Freude erwartet", sagte Haldir und gab einigen Elben ein Zeichen, die neuen Gäste nach Lorien zu begleiten. 

Wieder nickte die alte Frau und überließ einen der Elben die Zügel ihres Pferdes. Genauso bereitwillig händigten die anderen Reiter die Zügel an die Elben aus. Sie lehnten sich sogar zurück und blickten entspannt in die Gegend, während sie geführt wurden. 

Oben auf der Plattform hatte sich Gandalf an den Rand gestellt und blickte rauchend auf die kleine Gruppe, die langsam an ihm vorbeizog. 

"Ifrey?" Gimli senkte den Kopf und sein Gesicht verschwand beinahe im Bart, wobei nur noch seine blitzenden Augen zu sehen waren. "Den Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört."

"Es heißt 'Alles böse'", sagte Legolas stirnrunzelnd. "Wie kann das ein Name sein?"

"Aber heißt es nicht 'böse Kreatur'?" wagte Birel zu sagen. Er blickte zu Merron. "Oder?"

"Weder noch, meine Lieben", mischte sich Gandalf ein, ohne dabei aufzusehen. "Es heißt 'Verstoßene'."

Gimli hob erstaunt die Brauen. "Und die stehen auf der Gästeliste?" Der Zwerg sah mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu Legolas hoch. "Ihr Elben seit wahrhaftig ein seltsames Volk."

Was Legolas darauf antwortete, hörte Gandalf nicht mehr. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt der alten Frau. Plötzlich hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. Er sah ihre weißen Augen, die auf Blindheit hindeuteten, aber er wußte, daß sie ihn trotzdem sah. Sie hob grüßend die Hand. Er erwiderte ihren Gruß. 

"Wie schön, daß sich unsere Wege wieder kreuzen, Maja", flüsterte er in den Wind. Die alte Frau nickte nur und wandte dann ihren Blick ab. 

Hinter ihm gingen Merron und Birel wieder ihrem Dienst nach und diesmal schien es auch einen Grund zu geben. 

"Birel", sagte Merron leise und deutete mit einer knappen Geste in die Ferne. "Siehst du das?"

Birel runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Wer mag das wohl sein?"

"Es ist ein Reiter", erklärte Legolas Gimli und Gandalf, als er ihre fragende Blicke auf sich spürte. Er stellte sich neben Merron und blickte ruhig in die Ferne. "Schwarzer Umhang und Kapuze."

"Ist ein Wappen sichtbar?" fragte Gandalf beiläufig.

"Ich sehe nichts", meinte Birel. 

"Ich ebenfalls nicht", sagte auch Merron. "Alles wird verdeckt."

"Eine Frau." Legolas hatte seine Augen nicht wie Birel oder Merron mit der Hand abgeschirmt. Er hielt sich an einem Ast fest, während er sich etwas vorbeugte um sich die schnell nähernde Reiterin genauer anzusehen. "Kein Elbe. Ein Mensch."

"Vielleicht eine Reisende", vermutete Birel, der Legolas etwas ungläubig aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete. "Hier kommen viele vorbei."

"Nein, sie lenkt ihre Pferd geradewegs auf uns zu", erwiderte Legolas. "Sie gibt ihm jetzt die Sporen."

Birel wechselte mit Merron einen verdutzten Blick. Der Prinz der aus Düsterwald hatte wirklich gute Augen. Nur Gimli und Gandalf schien es nicht weiter zu beeindrucken. 

Der Reiter zügelte das Pferd erst vor der Lichtung und brachte es dann zum Stehen. Sie blickte hoch und rief: "Elben Loriens! Hört Ihr mich? Ich erbitte Einlaß in diese Wälder."

Legolas' Hand umklammerte den Ast und Merron und Birel blickten alarmiert auf, als sie ein leises Knirschen des Holzes hörten. Irgendwie schien der Prinz auf einmal sehr angespannt zu sein. Es erstaunte sie noch mehr, als der Prinz aus Düsterwald plötzlich vortrat und sich der Reiterin zeigte. 

"Gebt Euch zu erkennen", verlangte er in einem höflichen Ton. Merron und Birel zuckten hilflos mit den Schultern, als sie Haldirs etwas verärgerten Blick kreuzten. Ihr Kommandant gab ihnen ein Zeichen und sie und alle anderen Elben spannten geräuschlos ihre Bögen, die Reiterin im Visier behaltend. 

Die Reiterin sah abrupt zu ihm hoch und schien erstaunt über seine Anwesenheit. Leider konnte man nicht sehen, ob sie es tatsächlich war. Die Kapuze war zu tief ins Gesicht gezogen worden. Als sie den Kopf hob, konnte man von ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr die untere Partie sehen. 

Wortlos nahm sie die Kapuze ab, schlug den Umhang auf einer Seite über die Schulter und blinzelte in die helle Sonne. Sie schirmte ihre Augen mit der Hand ab, aber unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Legolas nicht.

"Sieh mal einer an", murmelte Gandalf. Wie jeder andere auch, sah er, daß sie eine Art Uniform aus dunkelroten Stoff mit goldenen Stickereien trug. 

"Noch ein Ifrey?" fragte Gimli erstaunt.

"Da hat sich wohl jemand verspätet", schmunzelte Gandalf.

Legolas hatte währenddessen das Gefühl, daß er gleich von dem Baum fiel. Da war sie! Das Mädchen im roten Kleid. Die kleine schmutzige Hure mit dem Schwert. Nur diesmal bedeckte diese Uniform sie züchtig vom Hals ab und sie hatte ein Bad genommen. Auf ihrer Haut sah er keinerlei Schmutzspuren und ihre schwarzen Locken waren sorgfältig frisiert und glänzten im Licht. 

Er spürte ein Lachen in sich aufschäumen. Er empfand pure Freude und unendliche Erleichterung bei ihrem Anblick. Alle seine Fragen schienen beantwortet. Sie war wohlbehalten aus diesem Chaos entkommen. Sie lebte und saß auf einem Pferd vor ihm. Aber eine Frage war immer noch offen...

"Bitte nennt uns Euren Namen, Fräulein", forderte er freundlich.

"Mein Name?" Ihr Pferd schnaubte und tänzelte etwas zur Seite. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und lächelte schelmisch. Dann erwiderte sie laut und deutlich: "Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An vom Clan der Ifreys."

Ende des 4. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Langer Name, ne? 

Und wenn ihr euch fragt, was bitte sind "Birel" und "Merron" für Namen. Nun, ich habe ein Rezept von Barilla vor mir: Nudeln mit angemachten Maronen. Die Kreativität geht schon seltsame Wege... -.- 

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Macht ruhig so weiter. ^_______^


	6. 5 Gute alte Freunde

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: sponsored by Blabla Inc....

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

5. Kapitel: Gute alte Freunde

Schweigend beobachteten Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas und die beiden Wachen Birel und Merron, wie Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An von ihrem Pferd stieg und mit einem Elben plaudernd in Richtung Lorien spazierte, nachdem Haldir seine Erlaubnis gegeben hatte. 

"So so", meinte Gandalf geheimnisvoll lächelnd. "Ein interessantes Mädchen wie es mir scheint...Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An...sehr interessant..."

"Das ist ein ziemlich langer Name für ein so kleines Mädchen", meinte Gimli lachend. 

"Die Ifreys haben alle recht lange Namen", erklärte Gandalf schmunzelt. "Jeder trägt den Zusatz 'Mo Ifrey' in seinen Namen und es bedeutet vom 'vom Clan Ifrey'. Aber 'Ti Yanca no An' ist etwas besonderes. Eine Art Auszeichnung."

Gimli schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Wirklich, und ich dachte, die Elben seien an Merkwürdigkeit nicht mehr zu übertreffen."

"Wir sind nicht merkwürdig", erwiderte Merron mit einem feinen Lächeln.

"Der Rest der Welt ist es", fuhr Birel fort und verbeugte sich höflich. 

"Ah, ihr Elben!" Gimli mimte den Genervten, aber man sah nur allzu deutlich den Schalk in seinen dunklen Augen. "Aber es gibt immer noch einen merkwürdigen Elben in Mittelerde. Nicht wahr, Legolas?"

Der Zwerg sah zu seinem Freund hoch, aber dieser starrte diesem Mädchen hinterher, bis es im Dunkeln der Wälder verschwunden war. 

Gimli seufzte: "Träumst du schon wieder, Legolas?"

Der Elb antwortete nicht. 

Gimli wechselten mit den anderen einen irritierten Blick und sah dann besorgt zu Legolas hoch, der immer noch einen Ast umklammert hielt. "Legolas, was ist mit dir?"

"Sie ist es", flüsterte der Elb erregt. "Sie ist es."

"Wer?" fragte der Zwerg verwirrt. "Diese Asani mo...mo...soundso?"

"Sie ist es", wiederholte Legolas nur und rannte über die Plattform, ehe er in Windeseile den Baum hinunter kletterte.

"Legolas!" rief Gimli erschrocken. Aber der Elb war zu schnell. Er hatte kaum geblinzelt, da sah er schon den Elben mit wehenden Haaren zurück nach Lorien rennen. Dann stöhnte er, als er daran dachte, wo er noch war. "Das gibt es doch nicht! Läßt mich hier einfach oben auf einem Baum!"

~*~

Legolas konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so schnell gerannt war. Die Wachen konnten kaum sein knappes Nicken wahrnehmen, als er wie der Wind durch die Tore zu der Elbenstadt rannte. Er hielt nicht an, um zu fragen, wo sie sein könnte. Da sie geritten war, konnte sie nur bei den Ställen sein. 

Als er die Ställe endlich erreichte, bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie außer Atem er war. Deswegen drosselte er sein Tempo aufs Schlendern herunter und durchquerte ruhig den großzügigen Vorplatz, der wegen den vielen Gästen schon aus allen Nähten platzte. Etliche Stalljungen liefen herum, um die Tiere der Herrschaften zu versorgen. Hufschmiede saßen in jeder Ecke und taten ihr Handwerk. Natürlich waren an einem Ort wie diesem auch viele Pferdeliebhaber versammelt, die sich, gruppenweise über den Platz verteilt, unterhielten. Es war schön, auch hier soviel Eintracht und Frieden vorzufinden, aber im Moment waren sie Legolas nur lästig. Es erschwerte seine Suche nach Asani mo Ifrey. 

Aber er war der Elb, dessen scharfen Augen man besang. Es kostete ihn zwar etwas Zeit, aber er entdeckte sie bei einem Hufschmied. Sie stand neben ihrem Pferd und tätschelte den Hals des Tieres, während sie sich mit dem Schmied unterhielt. Einige Krieger ihres Clans standen ebenfalls in der Nähe und grüßten sie. Einer nahm ihren Platz neben ihres Pferdes ein, während der Huf dem Pferd neue Hufen verpaßte. 

Legolas wollte ihr entgegen gehen, aber da wandte sie sich bereits einem der Ifrey Krieger zu. Einem hochgewachsenen Mann, den man die große Kampferfahrung an seinem durchtrainierten Körper und der langen Narbe, die von der rechten Schläfe bis zum Kinn reichte, geradezu ansehen konnte. Er wirkte geradezu roh und barbarisch auf Legolas. Außerdem war er häßlich wie die Nacht in Modor.

Sie schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören, daß so ein widerlicher Riese sie in die Arme schloß und ihre Stirn küßte oder gar ihren Kopf an seine Schulter drückte. Legolas ignorierte das kleine Ziehen in seinem Herzen und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich sein Gesicht bei dieser Szene verdüstert hatte. Hatte sie denn keine Angst, daß er sie zerdrückte?

Aber die Frage war unbegründet, wie sich Legolas widerwillig eingestehen mußte. Trotz der Kraft, die dieser Mann haben mußte, behandelte er sie so zart wie ein rohes Ei. Und irgendwie ließ ihn dieses Lächeln auf seinen Zügen etwas zugänglicher wirken. Sie mußten sich sehr nahe stehen, wenn so ein harter Krieger so zärtlich lächelte und sie sich so willig in seine Arme schmiegte. Legolas' Herzschlag wurde schwer und langsam, als er die Möglichkeit erwog, daß es sich womöglich um zwei Liebende handeln konnte. Ihr Umgang miteinander erinnerte ihn an Aragon und Arwen, wenn sie sich allein wähnten. Er fühlte eine gewisse Enttäuschung. 

Ja, er war enttäuscht, daß er immer noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu sprechen. Geschweige denn, sich bei ihr zu bedanken, daß sie ihm und seinen Brüdern das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber diese Art von Enttäuschung fühlte sich gewöhnlich anders als dieses Gefühl an, das ihm im Moment das Herz beinahe zerdrückte. 

Legolas blickte kurz hoch zum Himmel. Es war schon später Nachmittag und sein Vater wartete. Es war besser, sich zurückzuziehen. 

Er hatte gerade den Vorplatz verlassen und war auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, als ihn jemand sehr heftig an den langen Haaren zog. Verärgert wandte er sich um und blickte zwei wütenden Hobbits ins Angesicht. Pippin und Merry standen nebeneinander und hatten die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als sie zu ihm hochsahen. Irgendwie hatte er so ein wütende Gesicht schon einmal gesehen...

"Was war denn das, Hoheit?" fragte Pippin spitz. "Rennt an uns vorbei und sagt uns noch nicht einmal 'hallo'." 

"Genau, was war das bloß für ein Benehmen?" wollte auch Merry wissen. Die beiden Hobbits bauten sich empört vor Legolas auf und blickten verletzt zu ihm hoch. "Begrüßt man seine Freunde nicht mehr?"

"Merry! Pippin!" rief der Elb überrascht. Hatte er sie wirklich übersehen? Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geschlagen. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er hörte und sah seine Freunde nicht mehr. Als liefe er mit Scheuklappen und Ohrstöpsel durch Mittelerde. "Freunde! Wie geht es euch?"

"Gut", erwiderte Pippin knapp. Er schien immer noch beleidigt zu sein. 

"Ja, nicht schlecht", meinte Merry in einem recht distanzierten Ton. "Gar nicht schlecht."

Es schmerzten den Elben diese Worte zu hören. Aber daran war er selbst schuld. Legolas verbeugte sich tief. "Es tut mir außerordentlich leid. Aber ich bin im Moment etwas durcheinander. Verzeiht mir bitte, es war nicht böse gemeint, Euch zu ignorieren."

Seine Worten klangen sehr ehrlich und sein Ton drückte tiefsten Bedauern aus. Die beiden Hobbits versuchten ihre kühle Haltung beizubehalten. Aber wie konnte man einem Elben nicht verzeihen, der sich so entschuldigte?

"Naja, wenn Ihr wirklich so durcheinander seid...", begann Pippin und alles Strenge fiel von ihm ab. Er lächelte sogar wieder. 

"Warum seid Ihr denn so durcheinander?" fragte Merry besorgt wissen. "Es sieht Euch gar nicht ähnlich." 

"Habt etwas Nachsicht, Hobbits", meinte Gimli salbungsvoll, der sich ihnen etwas schnaufend näherte. 

"Gimli!" riefen die beiden Hobbits. 

"Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte Merry. "Seid Ihr wohlauf? Ihr seid ja ziemlich außer Atem."

Bevor Gimli darauf antworten konnte, daß er mit Hilfe zweier kichernden Elben namens Birel und Merron einen viel zu hohen Baum herunter klettern mußte und den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt war, plapperte Pippin gleich weiter: "Wir wissen es schon. Legolas ist etwas...durcheinander."

Gimli blinzelte und grinste dann maliziös. "Und wie er es ist. Der Herr Elb ist verliebt."

"Was?" riefen Pippin, Merry und Legolas gleichzeitig. 

"Er hat eine junge Dame getroffen, die ihm das Leben gerettet hat", erzählte Gimli fröhlich. "Aber leider hat er sie danach nie wieder gesehen."

"Tatsächlich?" fragten Pippin und Merry unisono. Dann blickten sie zu Legolas hoch. "Sie hat Euch das Leben gerettet?"

"Gim...li...", preßte Legolas langsam hervor und starrte den Zwerg fassungslos an. 

"Also, wenn das so ist...", sagte Pippin gedehnt.

"Dann ist Euer Benehmen auf jeden Fall entschuldigt", meinte Merry verständnisvoll. 

"Jeder wäre an Eurer Stelle...durcheinander", versicherte Pippin.

"Ihr müßt Euch deswegen nicht schämen."

"Wir werden Euch nicht auslachen." 

"Nicht, weil man Euch gerettet hat."

"Oder weil Ihr Euch verliebt habt."

"Schließlich ist Liebe etwas wundervolles." 

"Wer ist es denn?"

"Bestimmt eine sehr hübsche Dame, nicht wahr?"

"Kennen wir sie?" 

Sprachlos wich Legolas etwas vor den beiden Hobbits zurück, die ihm bei jedem Satz und bei jeder Frage immer näher gerückt waren. Mit einem finsteren Blick wandte er sich zu dem Zwerg. "Bist du etwa verärgert, weil ich dich auf dem Baum gelassen habe?" 

"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?" fragte Gimli mit den strahlendstem Lächeln zurück, das auf Legolas sehr verdächtig wirkte. Er freute sich immer, diesen Elben ärgern zu können. 

"Das müssen wir gleich Frodo und Bilbo erzählen", wisperte unterdessen Pippin zu Merry.

Dieser nickte heftig und meinte noch: "Und natürlich Sam. Vielleicht interessiert es auch Gandalf und Aragon..."

Die beiden Hobbits atmeten scharf ein, als Legolas sich abrupt zu ihnen wandte. Sie blickten ihn mit großen unschuldigen Augen an. "Ja?" 

"Über was unterhaltet ihr euch?" wollte Legolas höflich wissen, aber seine Brauen waren bedrohlich hochgezogen. Die Vorstellung, daß die beiden Hobbits dieses wahnsinnige Gerücht in Umlauf setzen könnten, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. 

"Nichts", erwiderte Pippin schnell. "Nichts wichtiges."

Der Elb schien ihn nicht ganz zu glauben. Pippin wand sich allmählich unter diesem strengen Blick, aber ein sich räuspernden junger Diener rettete ihn. Als die Freunde ihn fragend ansahen, räusperte sich der Elb erneut und entschuldigte sich für die Störung. 

"Was liegt an?" riefen die Hobbits, die so froh waren, daß das Schicksal sie vor Legolas' strengen Blicken und unangenehmen Fragen gerettet hatte, daß sie sich gleich auf die Gelegenheit zur Flucht beim Schopf ergriffen. 

Der Diener blickte etwas irritiert die beiden Hobbits an. Außerdem verstand er überhaupt nicht, warum der Zwerg so herzlich lachte. Als er unsicher zu Seiner Hoheit sah, nickte dieser nur müde und bat ihn, die Nachricht wiederzugeben. 

"Seine Majestät König Thranduil schickt mich mit einer Nachricht zu Seiner Hoheit Prinz Legolas", berichtete der Diener gehorsam. "Die Audienz dulde keinen weiteren Aufschub und soll heute noch stattfinden, Hoheit. Ihr werdet eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang erwartet."

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Legolas. "Richte meinem Vater aus, daß ich mich zu dieser Zeit einfinden werde."

~*~

Pünktlich eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang stand Legolas an einem der hohen Fenster des Audienzsaals. Schweigend beobachtete er die goldene Sonne, deren wärmenden Strahlen sich langsam rötlich färbten. Es würde nicht lange dauern und die Sonne würde wie ein Feuerball hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume verschwinden. Einzig die kühle Nacht würde diese Flammen löschen können. 

Er blickte über die Schulter und bemerkte, daß die Versammlung, zu der die Audienz nun doch ausgeartet war, fast vollständig war und die Anwesenden schon Platz genommen hatten. Legolas wollte nicht unangenehm auffallen - er hatte den ganzen Tag schon nichts anderes getan - und setzte sich zwischen seinem Vater und Damenyon.

"Worauf warten wir noch?" flüsterte Damenyon, kaum daß Legolas richtig saß. Der junge Elb rutschte ungeduldig und nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Wir warten noch auf zwei des Clans Ifrey", wisperte Thranduil zurück und der junge Elb seufzte geschlagen. Anders als sein älterer Bruder und sein Zwilling hatte er weder die Erfahrung mit solchen wichtigen Versammlungen oder Geduld.

Legolas lächelte seinem Bruder aufmunternd zu. Er wußte, wie er sich fühlte. Auch er war in dem Alter sehr ungeduldig gewesen, aber mit der Zeit kamen die Ruhe und der Ernst hinzu. Während des Wartens hatte er versucht, nicht an Asani und diesen barbarischen Riesen zu denken, statt dessen sah er sich in der Runde um. 

Außer ihm, seinen Brüdern und seinem Vater waren noch Elrond, Celeborn mit seiner Gattin Galadriel, Gandalf, Aragon mit zwei seiner Adjutanten und das Clanoberhaupt der Ifreys, die blinde Maja, mit ihren Stellvertreter, dem elbenhaften Goleyn, anwesend. Bei dieser Versammlung saß kein Vertreter der Zwergen, weil in diesem Vorfall kein Zwerg verwickelt war. Hier sollte geklärt werden, warum sieben Elben von Orks entführt, in einem Gefängnis der Menschen angekettet und von einer Ifrey Kriegerin befreit wurden.

In dem Moment trat ein Diener herein und verneigte sich ehrerbietig vor seinen Herren und verkündete die Ankunft von zwei Ifrey Clanmitgliedern. "Der Herzog des Ifrey Clans Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk und seine Tochter Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An." 

"Sie mögen eintreten", erwiderte Celeborn. Der Diener verbeugte sich wieder und wandte sich um, um die Neuankömmlinge zu holen. 

Legolas hatte bei dem letzten Namen aufgeblickt und starrte nun geradezu die Tür an. Unbewußt hatte er seine Hand zur Faust geballt. Völlig grundlos fing sein Herz an, zu rasen, und der Herzschlag war so laut, daß er befürchten mußte, jemand könnte es hören. Obendrein setzte beinahe seine Atmung aus, als Asani den Raum betrat. Ruhig und ernst trat sie vor den Herrschern Loriens und verbeugte sich formvollendet. 

Dann begaben sie und ihr Vater sich zu ihren Plätzen neben ihrem Clanoberhaupt. Dabei kreuzten sich ihre Blicke. Legolas konnte sich eines Lächeln nicht erwehren. Er kam sich so dumm vor, weil er sich freute, daß ihre Augen so schwarz und samten waren wie die Nächte in seiner Heimat... 

Er war so sehr in ihrem Anblick versunken, daß er kaum ihren Vater bemerkte. Aber Legolas war schon zu lange Prinz, um sich diesen Fauxpas anmerken zu lassen. Also hob er, wenn auch etwas widerstrebend, den Blick von ihr und zum ersten Mal seit mehr als tausend Jahren entglitt Legolas die perfekte Selbstbeherrschung. Er sperrte vor Schreck die Augen weit auf und sein Unterkiefer fiel herab, als er sich den Herzog ansah. 

Asanis Vater, der Herzog Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk, war nicht nur ein außerordentlich großer und muskulöser Mann. Er hatte auch eine lange Narbe, die sich von der rechten Schläfe bis zum Kinn erstreckte. 

Ende des 5. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Ich glaube, ihr wißt so allmählich, daß ich mich für die meisten Namen meiner Figuren von Nahrungsmittel inspirieren lasse: Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk...ich esse gerade Cracker und die heißen "Tuc"...^o^ 

Und "Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An"...da mußte ich sehr lange aufs Abendbrot warten...Denkt bitte nichts falsches: Ich esse nicht ständig. 

Ahem...Habt vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! 


	7. 6 Neue Bedrohung?

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: a masterpiece of bla and bla....

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

6. Kapitel: Neue Bedrohung?

Völlig fassungslos starrte Legolas diesen Riesen an. Das war ihr Vater? Dieser widerliche Riese, der gleich neben seinem Vater saß? Dieser barbarische Krieger war ihr Vater? Wie war das möglich? Sie sahen sich nicht ein bißchen ähnlich.

Anscheinend bekam er sich nicht schnell genug in den Griff, denn sein Vater blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Schlimmer noch, der Herzog hatte sein Starren bemerkt und musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen. 

Legolas blinzelte und nickte knapp, ehe er wegsah. Er schämte sich so sehr. Nicht nur wegen seines ständig auftretenden Fehlverhaltens, sondern wegen den Dingen, die er über den Herzog gedacht hatte. Er hätte nicht urteilen dürfen, ehe er nicht den Mann näher kennengelernt hatte. Diese Lektion hatte er doch gelernt. 

Er blickte wieder kurz auf und entdeckte überrascht, wie nun der Herzog ihn seinerseits neugierig taxierte. Er hatte sich sogar etwas in seine Richtung geneigt. Sein Vater, Thranduil, beobachtete das Ganze etwas verstört. Erst ein völlig geistig abwesender Sohn und dann ein wölfisch grinsender Herzog eines Kriegerclans, der anscheinend Interesse an seinem Sohn hatte. 

"Es war ein Ork gewesen", flüsterte der Herzog plötzlich und meinte die lange Narbe in seinem Gesicht. "Hatte ein verdammt langes Messer."

Legolas spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoß. Hatte der Herzog gedacht, daß er ihn wegen der Narbe angestarrt hatte? 

"Ist ja auch eine verdammt lange Narbe geworden", murmelte Asani den Ton ihres Vaters nachahmend. 

"Asani", knurrte der Herzog leise und wandte sich mit einem strengen Blick zu seiner Tochter, die ihn völlig respektlos angrinste. Er versuchte es noch eine Weile mit dem strengen Blick, aber dann lächelte er wieder dieses sanfte Lächeln, das Legolas vor einigen Stunden noch so sehr gehaßt hatte. 

Ein Räuspern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Runde auf Elrond, der anscheinend den Vorsitz hatte. Er blickte lächelnd zu den Elben aus Düsterwald und den Ifreys. 

"Darf ich fragen, ob ihr fertig seid?" fragte er freundlich. Thranduil hob fragend die Brauen. Legolas nickte steif. Aber die beiden Ifreys lächelten den Elben heiter an. Legolas mußte sich korrigieren. Vater und Tochter hatten doch was gemeinsam.

"Da wir uns nun einander bekannt gemacht haben", fuhr Elrond ironisch fort und blickte dann ernst in die Runde. "Sollten wir zuerst mit einigen ausführlichen Berichten anfangen."

Alle nickten einvernehmlich. 

"Ich denke, es nur richtig, wenn wir am Anfang beginnen", schlug Elrond vor und nickte den drei Prinzen zu. 

Diese wechselten untereinander einen Blick, ehe Legolas sich gerade hinsetzte und sich etwas räusperte. "Wir haben gerade Großebene passiert und nahmen eine Abkürzung durch die Wälder, als wir überrascht wurden."

"Es waren nur 15 gewesen", berichtete Damenyon in einem nüchternen Ton. 

"Sie gingen erstaunlich schnell und effizient zu Werke. Sie waren geradezu lautlos", fügte Damelos hinzu. "Sie stülpten zwei der Gardisten Säcke über den Kopf und trugen sie fort, ohne daß der Rest von uns es gemerkt hatte."

"Dann schlugen sie die anderen zwei nieder und zerrten sie ins Unterholz", erzählte Legolas und sein Blick wurde bitter, als sich an den Angriff erinnerte. "Erst dann haben wir sie bemerkt. Aber es war bereits zu spät."

"Drei von ihnen stürzten sich auf Legolas und überwältigten ihn", fuhr Damelos tonlos fort, als Legolas aufhörte. "Uns beide außer Gefecht zu setzen, war dann kein Problem." 

"Wir waren alle bewußtlos gewesen", sagte der andere Zwilling. "Wir wissen nicht wie lange. Wir wachten dann schließlich in der Zelle aufgewacht auf."

"Und ihr wißt nicht, in welcher Stadt?" fragte Thranduil. 

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf. 

"Wir hatten kaum Zeit, uns danach zu erkundigen", bemerkte Damenyon zynisch. Er blickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu Asani. "Wir wurden sowohl mit dem Überfall der Orks als auch mit der überraschenden Flucht praktisch überrumpelt." 

"Perrigon", warf Asani ein und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ich habe die Hoheiten und die Gardisten in den Gefängnis von Perrigon gefunden."

"Perrigon?" wiederholte Aragon etwas erstaunt. Seine Adjutanten De Ker und De Frè wechselten einen kurzen Blick. "Was hattet Ihr in Perrigon zu suchen?"

"Oh, ich bin sehr oft in dieser Stadt Diesmal war ich auf der Suche nach einem Raubmörder", antworte sie sofort und dachte kurz nach. "Den großen Buhmann."

Für eine Weile herrschte tiefes Schweigen im Saal, bis Gandalf in seinen Bart hüstelte. Aragon räusperte sich, während De Ker die Wangen einsog und auf den Boden sah. De Frè schien entweder ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung oder völlig humorlos zu sein, denn er verzog nicht eine Miene. Aber anders als die Menschen brachte diese unfreiwillige Erheiterung Elrond zum Grinsen. Sogar Galadriel sah lächelnd zur Seite und Celeborn versuchte erst gar nicht, ein Lächeln zu verstecken.

"Großer Buhmann?" wiederholte Thranduil langsam. Man sah ein verräterisches Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln, aber Seine Majestät König Thranduil von Düsterwald lachte nicht, sondern wahrte seine würdevolle Haltung. Leider zeigten seine anwesenden Söhne weniger Selbstbeherrschung. Legolas kämpfte verzweifelt gegen einen Lachanfall und schaffte es noch gerade so, ihn mit einem Husten zu kaschieren. Die Zwillinge Damenyon und Damelos prusteten einfach los. 

"Was ist das denn für ein lächerlicher Name?" wollte Goleyn wissen. 

"So heißt er nun einmal. Den Namen habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht", erwiderte Asani, als fühlte sie sich persönlich angegriffen. 

Ihr Vater Herzog Yuk seufzte resigniert und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Hast du diesen großen...diesen Raubmörder gefunden?"

"Ja, das habe ich", erwiderte sie. "Und ihn gleich schön verpackt zu den zuständigen Behörden geschickt."

"Aber Ihr habt Perrigon nicht sofort verlassen, wie es sonst üblich war", fuhr Elrond fort, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Stimmt." Asani blickte Elrond direkt an. Sie war erstaunt zu sein, daß er die Arbeitsweise der Ifrey kannte. In der Tat wurde verlangt, daß sie nach Beendigung ihrer Mission sich sofort bei ihrem Clan einfinden mußte. 

"Warum?"

"Es gab Gerüchte, daß in letzter Zeit sehr viele Totentransporte gab", sagte sie ernst. "Ich fand es sehr verdächtig. Vor allem, als ich heraus fand, daß es nicht so viele Beerdigungen gab, wie Tote in die Stadt gebracht wurden. Vor einigen Tagen, als ich vor den Toren der Stadt herum lungerte, wurde ich Zeugin einer dieser Transporte. Leider konnte ich keinen der Totengräber oder den Mann erkennen, der den Karren annahm. Aber ich hörte laut und deutlich den Namen Legolas Grünblatt."

Thranduil blickte entsetzt von Asani zu seinen Söhnen, die ebenfalls etwas erbleicht waren. "Meine Söhne und Männer auf einem Totentransport? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" 

"Leider konnte ich es nicht herausfinden", gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Man hatte mich entdeckt und über die Brücke geworfen."

Ihr Vater hob die Brauen und sah sie schweigend an. Seltsamerweise errötete sie bis unter die Haarwurzeln. 

"Aber Ihr habt sie trotzdem wieder gefunden?" fragte Celeborn.

"Ja, Sir", antwortete sie nickend. "Da ich oft in dieser Stadt bin, habe ich auch meine Kontakte und habe sie dadurch gefunden."

"In einer Gefängniszelle Perrigons?" hakte Thranduil nach. 

"Ja, Sir", wiederholte sie. "Ich sollte hinzufügen, daß sie sich in dem hinteren Teil des Gefängnisses befanden. Der Teil, der angeblich vor 10 Jahren zugeschüttet wurde."

"Das ist sehr interessant", murmelte Gandalf und strich sich über den Bart. Dann wandte er sich zu Aragon, der jetzt sehr finster vor sich hinstarrte. Der Zauberer hatte da Gefühl, daß der junge König vor Wut kochte. Das schien auch Elrond zu bemerken.

"Aragon", sagte der Elb und blickte den ehemaligen Waldläufer an. "Habt Ihr etwas zu sagen?"

"Verzeiht, wenn ich so still war, aber ich wollte mir zuerst die gesamte Geschichte anhören, ehe ich meine Schlüsse ziehe", entschuldigte sich Aragon. 

"Und habt Ihr?" fragte Gandalf neugierig. 

Aragon atmete tief ein und schien sehr wütend zu sein. "Ja, das habe ich und ich betone, daß ich mich zutiefst schäme, nicht früher darauf gekommen zu sein."

Die Elben und die Vertreter des Ifrey Clans sahen ihn abwartend an. 

"Ich vermute Sklavenhandel." Aragon blickte düster vor sich her und sprach dieses Wort nur mit Abscheu aus. "Es würde zusammenpassen. Die Entführten werden als Totentransporte nach Perrigon gebracht und dann in ihre Bestimmungsorte verschifft. Es würde nicht weiter auffallen, denn Perrigon besitzt eins der größten Häfen Gondors. Außerdem würde es die fehlende Beerdigungen und den immensen Reichtum der Stadt erklären."

"Aber Perrigon ist nun einmal eine reiche Handelsstadt", warf Thranduil ein.

"Wißt Ihr wie Perrigon reich geworden ist?" fragte De Frè so finster wie sein König. "Als sich dort die ersten Ansätze einer Stadt entwickelt hatten, machte man Geld, indem man die Gefangenen als Sklaven verkaufte."

"Aber dann mußte die Stadt sehr viele Gefangen haben", bemerkte Thranduil stirnrunzelnd. Die Möglichkeit, daß seine Söhne als Sklaven verkauft werden sollten, schockierte ihn zutiefst.

"Damals bestand die Stadt nur aus Gefangenen", erzählte De Ker. "Perrigon war damals nichts weiter als ein unterirdisches Gefängnis."

"Das so groß war, daß die gesamte heutige Stadt darauf gebaut werden konnte", fügte De Frè trocken hinzu. 

"Das sind ja monströse Ausmaße", murmelte Damelos schockiert. Nur allzu gut erinnerte er sich an die Wanderung durch die dunklen verwinkelten Gängen des Gefängnisses. 

"Aber das war die Vergangenheit", meinte Celeborn vernünftig. "Perrigon ist jetzt bekannt für den Handel von Edelsteinen und Nahrungsmittel."

"Nicht im letzten Jahr", widersprach De Ker. "Saurons Auferstehung hat viele Händler von außerhalb verschreckt und von den Handelsknoten in ganz Gondor haben uns Nachrichten von verheerenden Verlusten erreicht. Viele Männer sind in den Kämpfen gestorben und ganz zu schweigen die Menschen bei den Überfällen der Armeen Sarumans. Sie haben ganze Landstriche vernichtet."

"Aber Perrigon konnte sich erstaunlich schnell davon erholen", fügte Aragon hinzu. "Die Stadt ist schöner als je zuvor."

"Vor allem der Palast des Statthalters", murmelte der De Frè. 

"Apropos, da fällt mir ein...", sagte De Ker. "Das Gebiet um Perrigon wurde kaum angegriffen."

"Das kann nicht sein", meinte Aragon stirnrunzelnd. "Das Umland der Stadt ist besonders fruchtbar. Die Ernte ist jedes Jahr unglaublich reich. Es ist unmöglich zu übersehen."

"Vielleicht haben sie es gar nicht übersehen", meinte Goleyn kühl. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf den eleganten Stellvertreter Majas. "Was ich meine, ist, daß es vielleicht ein Abkommen gab."

"Was wollt Ihr andeuten?" fragte De Frè entrüstet und wollte aufspringen, aber Aragon hob die Hand, den Blick fest auf den Goleyn gerichtet, den dieser ebenso fest erwiderte. 

"Die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele sind tief", sagte Aragon ruhig. "Es kann sein, daß die Händler in Perrigon auch mit Saruman Geschäfte gemacht hatte. Dafür gab es keine Überfälle auf die Stadt."

"Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, daß jemand seine Haut durch derartige Geschäfte rettet", meinte Gandalf bitter. 

"Das wäre furchtbar", hauchte De Ker entsetzt. "All diese Menschen, die entführt und dann an Saruman verkauft wurden. Ich kann das nicht so recht glauben."

Aragon legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Adjutanten. "Viel schlimmer ist, daß es höchstwahrscheinlich weitergeht."

"Dann sollte eine schnelle Aufklärung folgen", sagte De Frè voller Tatendrang. Er erhob sich und verneige sich vor seinem König. "Mit Eurer Erlaubnis werden De Ker und ich uns der Angelegenheit sofort annehmen."

"Sofern es sich tatsächlich um Sklavenhandel dreht", räumte De Ker vernünftig ein, der ebenfalls aufstand. "Aber ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, daß diese Sache unbedingt untersucht werden muß und schlage vor, da wir in einer Stunde aufbrechen."

Aragon nickte zustimmend. Ebenso die anderen.

"Wenn Ihr Hilfe braucht, ist mein Clan jederzeit zur Stelle", sagte Maja bedächtig. 

Die beiden Adjutanten verneigten sich tief vor der alten Frau, aber De Ker sagte höflich: "Vielen Dank, aber hier handelt es sich um eine interne Angelegenheit und wir werden unser bestes geben, daß es eine bleibt."

Maja nickte bedächtig und die Sache war damit abgeschlossen, aber Goleyn runzelte leicht die Stirn. Der Herzog sah ebenfalls etwas skeptisch aus und seine Tochter blieb still. Solange ihr Clanoberhaupt nichts dazu sagte, schwiegen auch sie. 

"Wir verstehen die Dringlichkeit der Situation und wünschen Euch viel Erfolg bei den folgenden Untersuchungen", sagte Celeborn an die beiden Adjutanten gerichtet.

"Wir werden Euch auf den Feierlichkeiten vermissen", fügte Galadriel hinzu.

"Ihr seid zu gütig", antwortete De Ker. Erstaunlicherweise errötete der Mann, als ihn die Königin anmutig anlächelte. 

"Da wir nun die Aufklärung der Dinge in besten Händen wissen, schlage ich vor, daß wir diese Besprechung an diesem Punkt beenden", sagte Elrond. Wieder nickten alle. 

Alle anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls, als Celeborn und Galadriel sich zum Gehen anschickten. Die Prinzen, der Ifrey Clan und die beiden Adjutanten verneigten sich tief vor dem Königspaar. Einzig die Könige blieben gerade stehen. Gandalf genoß einige Sonderrechte und begnügte sich mit einem höflichen Nicken. 

Plötzlich blieb Galadriel stehen und blickte zu Asani hinüber, die immer noch verneigt da stand. Die Elbenkönigin schritt langsam auf sie zu. Asani blickte erstaunt auf, als sie der Saum von Galadriels Kleid in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie blieb ruhig, als Galadriel mit ernstem Gesicht ihre Wange mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. 

"Eine stählerne Seele", bemerkte sie plötzlich. 

Asani blinzelte erstaunt, aber erwiderte ruhig diesen durchdringenden Blick der Elbe. Dann lächelte sie spitzbübisch und meinte: "Aber eigentlich ist es Mithril."

Es herrschte tiefes Schweigen. Gandalf zuckte die Schultern, als Aragon und seine Adjutanten ihn fragend ansahen. Thranduil und seine Söhne sahen ratlos zu Elrond, der wiederum sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu Celeborn, der nur geheimnisvoll lächelte. Nur Ifreys schienen überhaupt nicht irritiert zu sein. Goleyn und Maja lächelten nur und Herzog Yuk schloß die Augen. 

"Asani", seufzte er müde. "Sei nicht so unhöflich zu unseren Gastgebern."

Er leierten den Satz so schnell herunter, daß man den Eindruck hatte, daß er ihn schon unzählige Male gesagt hatte. Galadriel ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und diesmal schmiegte sie ihre Hand an Asanis Wange. Das Mädchen sah sie aus großen runden Augen an.

"An Elbenwerk habt Ihr Euch gebunden, unsterblich seid Ihr dadurch geworden", fuhr Galadriel fort und ihr Blick wurde traurig. "Aber Ihr zahlt einen Preis, der zu hoch ist."

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Galadriel da gesagt? Asani war unsterblich? Wie war das möglich? Was bedeutete es, daß sie sich an "Elbenwerk gebunden" hatte? Er blickte zu Asani und wartete auf ihre Antwort. 

Aber es kam keine. Statt dessen blickte sie die Elbenkönigin reglos an und ihre Augen glänzten feucht. Legolas befürchtete, daß sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, aber sie weinte nicht eine. Mehr noch, sie schien zutiefst geschockt durch die diese Worte. Sie schluckte und schloß zitternd die Augen, als Galadriel sich zu ihr neigte und einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn hauchte. Danach wandte sich die Königin ab, streckte die Hand wieder nach ihrem Gatten aus und verließ mit ihm den Raum. Zurück blieben verwirrte Menschen und Elben. 

Legolas blickte zu Asani und bemerkte zu seiner Bestürzung, wie bleich sie war. Sie schien am ganzen Körper zu zittern und hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Aber Legolas sah die einsame Träne dennoch, die sich durch ihre dichten Wimpern kämpfte und ungehindert über ihre Wange lief. 

Ende des 6. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Viel...zu...langes...Kapitel...kann...nicht...mehr...tippen...Finger...so...leer...gesaugt *Sleepy Tiger fällt tot vom Stuhl * 


	8. 7 Die Verstoßenen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: in Zusammenarbeit des Ministeriums für blabla Angelegenheiten (jetzt mal im Ernst: Ich habe immer noch null Peilung von den geographischen Begebenheiten Mittelerdes. Also, habt etwas Nachsicht, wenn ihr einige Unstimmigkeiten entdeckt.)

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

7. Kapitel: Die Verstoßenen

Als Willkommensgruß für die vielen Gäste und vielleicht sogar als Probelauf für die kommende siebentägige Hochzeitsfeier gedacht, fand an jenem Abend ein gewaltiges Bankett statt. 

Es stellte sich zuerst die Frage, wo das stattfinden sollte, da die meisten Säle bereits für die Zeremonie dekoriert worden waren und man nichts beschädigen wollte. Aber da es ein sehr zwangloses Fest sein sollte, beschloß man das gute Wetter an diesem Abend auszunutzen und stellte einige Festzelte auf rund um einen großen Platz auf, der als Tanzfläche fungierte. Die Gäste fanden es ganz entzückend unter dem Sternenhimmel zu speisen und zu tanzen.

Hunderte von Diener liefen herum, um den Gästen die Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Da es keine zwingende Sitzordnung gab, wanderten die Leute von Tisch zu Tisch, von Zelt zu Zelt, um sich zu kennenzulernen oder miteinander zu essen und zu trinken oder zu tanzen, wie es ihnen gerade beliebte. 

Legolas und seine Brüder saßen in eins dieser Zelte. Man konnte zwar von ihren Plätzen nicht gerade den Sternenhimmel bewundern, aber die Stoffwände waren zur Seite gezogen worden, so daß der laue Abendwind auch durch das Zelt wehte und man hatte einen besseren Blick auf Geschehen. 

Gerade war noch die gesamte Ringgemeinschaft an diesen Tisch gewesen und hatten in alten Zeiten geschwelgt. Damelos, Damenyon und Bilbo hatten diese Geschichten praktisch in sich hinein gesogen und Legolas hatte sogar gelacht, als Damenyon voller Ernst seinen Respekt vor Gimli bekundet hatte, der es solange mit seinem Bruder ausgehalten hatte. Und Gimli hatte ebenso ernst erklärt, daß er ebenfalls sehr stolz auf sich sei, weil es gar nicht so einfach gewesen wäre.

Aber nun saßen außer den drei Brüdern nur noch Bilbo, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Gimli da, weil Aragorn seinen Pflichten als König nachkommen mußte und Gandalf kurzerhand von einer fröhlichen Elbe auf die Tanzfläche entführt wurde. 

So erbärmlich er es auch fand, Legolas war stolz auf sich. Den ganzen Abend war er nicht in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken und hatte keine weiteren Freunde ignoriert oder vernachlässigt. Er scherzte, lachte und feierte wie jedermann. Das war Pippin und Merry zu verdanken, die ihn auffällig freundlich und überschwenglich begrüßt hatten, als sie sich im Zelt getroffen hatten. 

Er brauchte weder zu fragen noch mußte er die Hobbits weiter beobachten, um zu wissen, daß die beiden etwas im Schilde führten, das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde. Er wußte auch, daß es mit dem dummen Gerücht zu tun hatte, den Gimli vor einigen Stunden vor den beiden Hobbits zum Besten gegeben hatte. 

Legolas wußte, daß Gimli sich damit nur einen Scherz erlaubt hatte und ihn nicht wirklich damit schaden wollte. Aber diese beiden Hobbits! Merry und Pippin hatten schon für allerlei Überraschung gesorgt. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn dieses Gerücht unter den Elben von Lorien, Bruchtal und Düsterwald gleichzeitig die Runde machen würde. Auch, wenn heraus kommen würde, daß es sich nur einen Scherz handelte; die alte Diskussion, daß der Erbe Düsterwalds dringend eine Braut bräuchte, würde wieder aufkommen. Damit das nicht passierte, wachte er mit erhöhter Aufmerksamkeit über Pippin und Merry, die ihn immer wieder unschuldig anlächelten. 

Aber die strenge Wache über die beiden stellte sich als etwas anstrengend heraus, vor allem, weil sein Blick immer wieder zu den Ifreys wanderte, die sich unters Volk gemischt hatten. Sogar die blinde Maja war trotz ihres betagten Alters anwesend und saß neben Galadriel, mit der sie sich leise unterhielt. Goleyn war immer an ihrer Seite und hörte einem Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und dem Herzog Yuk zu. Aber wo war seine Tochter? 

Sein Herz pochte heftig gegen seine Rippen, als er an sie dachte. Er verstand selbst nicht, warum es ihn so aufregte, Asani mo Ifrey nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ihn maßlos ärgerte, daß er nicht einen Moment mit ihr allein reden konnte. Noch nervöser machte ihn der Gedanke, wenn er mit ihr allein sein würde. Was sollte er sagen? Danke, daß Ihr uns gerettet habt? Und dann? Er wußte es nicht...

Er hatte vor gehabt, sie nach der Versammlung zu sprechen, aber sie hatte den Raum sehr schnell verlassen und war auch nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen. Deswegen hielt er sich an die Ifrey Krieger, weil er dachte, daß sie inmitten so vieler Fremden zu ihren Bekannten gehen würde. Aber sie war bei keinem von ihnen. 

Der Umstand, daß die Krieger die ganze Zeit schon neugierig von allen Seiten beobachtet wurden, machte sein großes Interesse an ihnen unverdächtiger. Es schienen ihnen nicht viel auszumachen, daß sie die Attraktion in Lorien waren. Sie machten sich auch keine Mühe, etwas gegen die ungeheuerlichen Gerüchte zu unternehmen, die überall kursierten. Sie reichten von "barbarischen Kriegern mit Orks als Vorfahren" bis zu "Prinzen in Exil". Die Ifreys schienen sich viel mehr darüber zu amüsieren. 

Aber keines der Gerüchte sprach über Asani mo Ifrey und das fand Legolas sehr seltsam. Sie war das einzige junge Mädchen in dieser Gruppe von gestandenen Kriegern und sollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen haben? Das war unmöglich. 

"Ich verstehe nicht, was sie hier tun", meinte Bilbo plötzlich. 

Damelos wandte sich dem Hobbit zu. "Meint Ihr die Ifreys?"

"Magst du sie nicht?" fragte Frodo ganz offen.

"Diese Kopfgeldjäger!" sagte Bilbo verächtlich. "Sie verspeisen eine Horde Orks zum Frühstück und legen noch einige Trolle drauf. Zu Mittag rösten sie einen Drachen und am Abend zertreten sie eine ganze Armee. Und zwischendrin verdienen sie ihr Geld mit Verbrecherjagd."

"Ihr kennt die Ifreys, Herr Beutlin?" fragte Legolas interessiert.

"Oh ja!" rief Bilbo und nickte bekräftigend. "Als ich noch ein kleiner Junge war, gab es einen Räuber, der das Auenland in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Eines Tages entschlossen die Älteren, einen dieser Ifreys zu engagieren. Sie sind bekannt dafür, Verbrecher gegen entsprechendes Entgelt zur Strecke zu bringen."

"Das war sicherlich eine leichte Übung für so einen Krieger", meinte Damenyon lächelnd. Genau wie seine Brüder erinnerte er sich, wie Asani erzählt hatte, daß sie in Perrigon einen Raubmörder gestellt hatte. 

Bilbo schnaubte. "Dieser wüste Ifrey brachte nur die Hände des Räubers mit und erklärte, daß wir für unsere lächerliche Belohnung nicht den ganzen Räuber erwarten dürfen."

"Wie unverschämt!" empörte sich Sam.

"Das ist eher unappetitlich", meinte Merry das Gesicht verziehend.

"Also, ich finde sie sehr nett", entgegnete Frodo lächelnd. "Ein bißchen rauh, aber sehr nett." 

"Halt dich bloß von ihnen fern, Frodo", riet Bilbo und zündete sich seine Pfeife an. "Diese Barbaren sind noch schlimmer als Orks."

"Aber sie sind wirklich sehr nette Leute", versicherte Frodo. "Ich habe gerade einen der Krieger in der Küche getroffen. Sie haben eine ganz besondere Art, Fleisch zart zu machen. Sie wickeln es in Tüchern ein und klemmen diese Bündel unter ihrem Sattel. Während des Reitens wird das Fleisch zart gedrückt." 

"Wie furchtbar!" rief Sam entsetzt und schüttelte sich. 

"Aber keine schlechte Idee", räumte Merry ein.

"Das Fleisch war wirklich sehr zart", meinte Frodo lächelnd. "Und der junge Krieger hat sogar eine eigene Gewürzmischung dafür."

"Ja? Was gab es denn dazu?" wollte Pippin wissen. 

"Denken die immer ans Essen?" flüsterte Damenyon seinem älteren Bruder zu, während Frodo antwortete. Legolas beantwortete diese Frage mit einem knappen Nicken. 

"Das ist ein trauriger Anblick. So viele begehrenswerte Junggesellen und nur Gandalf genießt das Fest mit Schönheiten", spöttelte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Sie wandten sich um und sahen Haldir mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand hinter sich. Die Hobbits und Gimli erschraken etwas, weil sein Erscheinen ein wenig zu plötzlich für sie war, aber die drei Brüder lächelte und boten ihm Platz an. Er verneigte sich knapp und setzte sich. 

"Was ist los? Habt Ihr nichts zu tun?" fragte Gimli erstaunt. 

"Tatsächlich brauche auch ich hin und wieder eine kleine Pause", erwiderte der Elb spröde. 

"Ja, das Alter", flötete der Zwerg grinsend.

"Wenigstens habe ich die Gelegenheit Weisheit zu erlangen, während anderen nicht einmal die Zeit haben, ihre eigene Dummheit zu erkennen", erwiderte Haldir und blickte den Zwerg herausfordernd an. 

"Was könnt Ihr denn von diesen gefährlichen Clan erzählen, Herr Haldir?" fragte Damelos schnell, ehe am Tisch ein Streit ausbrach. Legolas versteckte ein stolzes Lächeln. Damelos war immer so um Harmonie bemüht. "Ich habe gehört, daß Ihr deren Sprache sprecht. Wo habt Ihr sie gelernt?"

Es klappte auch diesmal, denn Haldir lachte verlegen. "Eigentlich sehe ich diesen Clan auch zum ersten Mal. Und sprechen, tue ich diese Sprache gewiß nicht. Ich kenne nur einige Floskeln. Alles was ich weiß, stammt von einem Treffen mit einem Sterblichen, der eine Ifrey Kriegerin geheiratet hat."

"Was hat Euch dieser Mann denn erzählt?" fragte Merry neugierig.

"Da war schon einiges. Zum Beispiel, daß ihre Vorfahren Verbannte waren", antwortete Haldir. "Damals am Anfang des zweiten Zeitalters war es Gang und Gäbe, Verbrecher in den eisigen Norden zu schicken. Man hatte Angst, daß sie in den Osten nach Modor auswandern. Menschen, Zwerge wie Elben taten das. Der Clan ist das Ergebnis dieser Verbannten, die sich dort getroffen hatten. Daher auch der Name Ifrey. Verstoßene."

"Das erklärt so einiges", meinte Bilbo sarkastisch. 

"Außerdem sind die Mythen der Ifreys voller Magie und Geister", fuhr Haldir fort.

"Ja?" Die jüngeren Hobbits sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Merry und Pippin neigte sich sogar etwas vor.

Haldir nahm lächelnd einen Schluck von seinem Glas und setzte sich zurecht, um zu erzählen. "Sie tragen sehr gerne rote Kleidung und es hatte vor langer Zeit eine besondere Bedeutung. Es sollte das Blut symbolisieren. Sie haben geglaubt, daß im Blut der Geist der Kraft und Stärke wohnt und haben daher im Blut ihrer gefallenen Gegner gebadet und es sogar getrunken."

Die Reaktionen fielen recht unterschiedlich aus. Gimli zog ungläubig die Brauen hoch. Pippin setze sich langsam zurück und wurde kalkweiß. Merry sah einer Ohnmacht nahe aus. Sam hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und zerknüllte den Saum seiner Weste in den Händen. Frodo verzog das Gesicht, blickte aber etwas skeptisch drein. Damenyon goß ohne eine Miene zu ziehen sein halbes Glas Rotwein in einem wuchtigen Blumentopf, der in der Nähe stand. Damelos und Legolas grinsten schadenfroh. Sie tranken weißen Wein. 

"Das erklärt tatsächlich so einiges", wiederholte Bilbo angewidert. 

"Ihre Töchter werden wie Jungen aufgezogen und ihnen wird das Waffenhandwerk beigebracht, weil sie glaubten, Dämonen würden sich an die Mädchen vergreifen, wenn sie schwach blieben", fuhr Haldir fort, der beschlossen hatte, einige weniger gruseligen Geschichten zu erzählen, als er die Reaktion der Hobbits gesehen hatte. 

Damelos lachte plötzlich auf. "Ich glaube kaum, daß ein Dämon Hand an Asani mo Ifrey legen würde."

"Sie würden die Flucht ergreifen, wenn sie eins ihre Stinktiere zücken würde", lachte auch Damenyon, der mittlerweile auch auf weißen Wein umgestiegen war. 

"Wer?" Außer Gimli und Legolas blickten alle die lachenden Zwillinge an, die lachend und durcheinander von Stinktieren, einer wilden Fahrt im Heuwagen und einem Bad im kalten See erzählten.

"Was für ein Stinktier?" fragte Merry laut und die beiden Zwillinge lachten noch mehr. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatten und Asanis Befreiungsaktion in allen Details zu erzählen begannen. 

Auch wenn Bilbo die Ifreys augenscheinlich nicht mochte, mußte er doch bei dieser Geschichte etwas lächeln. "Meine Güte, dieses Ifrey Mädchen scheint Haare auf den Zähnen zu haben."

"Wie war doch ihr Name?" fragte Pippin und sah Legolas dabei direkt in die Augen. 

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Legolas schnell. 

"Also, wirklich!" empörte sich Merry, aber Legolas sah, daß es gespielt war. Der Schalk ließ die Augen den Hobbits nur allzu verdächtig glänzen. "Ihr wißt nicht den Namen Eurer Retterin? Ihr seid undankbar!"

"Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An", sagte Damelos statt dessen. "Legolas mag undankbar sein. Ich bin es gewiß nicht." 

"Ach, so heißt die junge Dame." Merry nickte bedächtig. 

"Kann man sie auch kennenlernen?" wollte Pippin dann wissen. Er sah Legolas mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag an, als dieser ihn mit einem warnenden und finsteren Blick bedachte. 

"Ich würde auch gerne so eine fabelhafte Kriegerin kennenlernen", meinte Haldir und setzte sich etwas auf, um sich umzusehen. "Aber seit ihrer Ankunft habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."

"Das Alter", flötete Gimli wieder und lächelte den Elben an, der ihn säuerlich anblickte.

Damenyon blickte sich auch etwas um. "Ich sehe sie auch nirgends."

"Laßt Euren Bruder nach ihr suchen", schlug Gimli grinsend vor. "Er hat ein Talent dafür, sie aufzuspüren."

"Das glaube ich aber auch", meinte Pippin und hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Merry boxte Pippin in den Arm und mußte dann selber lachen. 

"Nun, ich hoffe, sie ist nicht bereits gegangen", meinte Damelos besorgt. "Wir hatten gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, uns zu bedanken."

Legolas setzte sich abrupt auf. Daran hatte er ja gar nicht gedacht! Tatsächlich konnte es sein, daß sie so plötzlich verschwunden wie sie aufgetaucht war. Aber wäre sie so dreist ohne Abschied zu gehen? 

~*~

Asani mo Ifrey stand abseits des großen Festes und haderte mit sich selbst. Sie wünschte sich, inmitten einer Horde von Orks zu sein. Aber andererseits wurde ihre Anwesenheit erwartet. Die Einladung wurde Celeborn ausgesprochen, als sie sich in den Ställen getroffen hatten. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, ihr Pferd zu satteln und Lorien zu verlassen, als der König persönlich vor ihr stand. Außer einem braven Nicken hatte sie nichts zustande gebracht, als Celeborn sie zum Bleiben einlud. 

Ihr wurden alle Facetten der elbischen Gastfreundschaft zuteil. Sie bekam ein kleines, aber geschmackvolles Zimmer und irgendwie hatte man erfahren, daß sie außer der üblichen Ifrey Gewändern keine passend Kleider für die Festlichkeiten hatte. Kurz nachdem sie sich in ihrem Zimmer eingerichtet hatte, klopfte eine Elbe an und verkündete, daß sie sie für das Bankett einkleiden würde. Sie hatte energisch abgelehnt, aber die junge Dienerin war ebenfalls sehr energisch.

Den kleinen Streit gewann die Elbe, denn nun stand Asani mit Blumen in den hochgesteckten Haaren und in diesem dunkelroten Kleid (man hatte sogar ihre ifreysche Vorliebe für rote Kleidung berücksichtigt) in den Schatten einer großen Eiche und schaffte es einfach nicht, einen Fuß nach den anderen zu setzen. 

Ein längst vergessenes Gefühl hielt ihren Verstand gefangen und lähmte ihren Körper. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst. Angst davor, gesehen zu werden. Vor allem, von IHM gesehen zu werden. Es war ihr unangenehm. Sie wollte es einfach nicht. 

Sie stieß wütend Luft aus. Was war schon dabei? Es waren bestimmt so viele Leute auf diesen Bankett, daß man sie gar nicht bemerken würde. Und er schon gar nicht! Warum sollte er auch? Außerdem war es ihr absolut gleichgültig, wenn er sie sehen würde. Sollte er sie doch sehen!

Sie holte tief Luft und stapfte mit störrischer Miene in Richtung Fest. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich die Tochter eines Ifrey Herzogs vor einem Elb fürchtete...und wenn dieser Prinz sie nun ansprechen würde? Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe und blieb stehen. Sie war dem Festplatz schon recht nahe und hörte die Musik und das Gelächter der Gäste. Zweifelnd sah sie zu den Zelten und rieb sich übers Gesicht. "Du bist so erbärmlich feige, Asani!" 

Sie fing an, auf und ab zu laufen. Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Stolz und ihrer Furcht vor dem Prinzen. Dann war sie auch noch wütend, weil sie überhaupt nicht begriff, warum sie sich vor Legolas Grünblatt fürchtete. Er hatte ihr weder etwas getan noch gedroht. 

"Ich glaube kaum, daß Lorien weitere Wachen braucht", sagte eine spöttische Stimme. "Haldir könnte beleidigt sein."

Asani wirbelte herum und sah Goleyn aus dem Schatten treten. Elegant und anmutig wie immer kam er langsam auf sie zu und blickte sie milde lächelnd an. "Was machst du hier, Asani?"

"Ich...ich...nun...", sie räusperte sich und sagte dann: "Frische Luft schnappen."

Die Antwort klang reichlich paradox, weil das Fest praktisch im Freien stattfand. Aber Goleyn nickte bloß. "Asani, ich habe eine Frage an dich."

"Ja?" 

"Warum hast du dich selbst um den Ausbruch der Elben gekümmert?" 

Asanis Schultern fielen herab und sie verkniff sich ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Immer stellte er Fragen, die jeder andere sorgfältig mied. Sie würde sich gerne mit einer Lüge herauswinden. Aber war zwecklos, Goleyn anzulügen. Er durchschaute jede Lüge. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Maja deshalb zu ihrem Stellvertreter erkoren.

"Sind deine finanzielle Mittel ausgegangen, um die nötigen Leute zu bestechen?" fragte Goleyn weiter, als sie nicht antwortete. "Warst du deswegen gezwungen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen?"

"Nein, die Mittel, die du mir bereit gestellt hast, sind kaum gebraucht worden. Ich dachte nur, es wäre sehr unpersönlich", erwiderte sie zögernd. 

"Unpersönlich?" wiederholte Goleyn überrascht. 

Sie nickte knapp und mied seinen Blick. Sie konnte spüren, daß er eine ausführlichere Antwort erwartete. "Ich meine, er ist ein Held und ich wollte ihm irgendwie ja auch danken für das, was er für uns alle getan hat..."

Asanis Wangen brannten höllisch bei dieser Antwort. Nicht, daß es eine Lüge war, aber sie schämte sich so sehr, daß sie es laut gesagt hatte. Verflucht sei Goleyn! Bei jedem Gespräch mit ihm kam sie sich wie ein unbedarftes Mädchen vor. 

"Du überrascht mich, Asani", sagte er nach längerem Schweigen und es klang amüsiert und gerührt zugleich an. "Wirklich überraschend."

"Aber du wirst es Vater doch nicht erzählen, oder?" fragte sie panisch, als er sich umwandte und gehen wollte. 

Seine Antwort war ein leises Lachen. "Komm und sorge dafür, daß ich es nicht tue."

"Geh schon einmal vor", erwiderte sie. "Ich komme gleich."

Goleyn blieb stehen und legte den Kopf schief. Sie konnte sogar im Dunkeln erkennen, daß er sie spöttisch anlächelte. "Traust du dich nicht auf dieses Bankett?" 

Asani zog beleidigt die Braue hoch. "Was unterstellst du mir? Ich habe es mit einem Nest voller Trolle aufgenommen, dann werde ich auch auf dieses Bankett gehen können."

"Dann komm", sagte Goleyn und grinste, als Asani sich immer noch nicht rührte und die Zelte böse anstarrte. 

Dann ließ sie ihren Kopf sinken und wimmerte herzerweichend. "Schick mich fort, Goleyn. Du weißt bestimmt von einem gesuchten Verbrecher. Sag mir nicht, daß ich da hingehen soll!"

Goleyns Miene wurde ernst. "Ich gebe dir eine Mission. Geh auf dieses Bankett und benimm dich wie eine Dame."

"Ich bin keine verdammte Dame!" jammerte sie verzweifelt. 

"Während der Versammlung hast du dich sehr gut betragen", erinnerte er sie sanft.

"Ich hatte Angst, daß mich Maja in ein Tier verwandelt, wenn ich mich nicht benehme", erwiderte sie mürrisch. 

Er nickte verständnisvoll und schlenderte gemütlich an ihr vorbei. Aber plötzlich blieb er stehen und sagte lässig über die Schulter hinweg: "Wenn du jetzt nicht hingehst und dich benimmst, schneide ich dir die Ohren ab."

Ende des 7. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Gah, schon wieder so lang!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Tips, die ihr mir gegeben habt. Angefangen von AragoRn (hat dich "Aragon" sehr gestört, Lola?) bis Mary Sue (das war mir wirklich neu, aber danke für die Aufklärung, Nikola). 

Aber...ähm...Gina, das mit der Nase oder den Zehen klappt nicht so ganz...ich schwör, ich hab's versucht.

Joana *wimmer, schluck* bitte sei mir nicht böse!!! 


	9. 8 Shall we dance?

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: FLUFF!!! (das wird jetzt so peinlich..)

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by Tolkien

8. Kapitel: Shall we dance?

Königin Arwen von Gondor wurde von ihrem Gatten wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Vor allem seit sie einen möglichen Thronfolger unter dem Herzen trug. Im Moment saß sie in einem hohen Lehnstuhl und versuchte ihren Gatten an seine Pflichten zu erinnern, während er besorgt die Kissen, die er um sie herum gesteckt hatte, aufschüttelte. Es war ganz entzückend mit anzusehen. 

So entzückend, daß es nicht nur die Herzen der Damen rührte, sondern auch Blicke der Männer auf dieses glückliche Paar zog. Einer davon war Herzog Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk, der gemeinsam mit Elrond und Thranduil an einem Tisch saß. Bei dem Anblick des jungen Paares wurde es auch ihm ganz warm ums Herz. 

"Eure Tochter ist eine sehr schöne Frau", bemerkte Yuk mit einem wohlwollenden Nicken. "Voller Grazie und Eleganz. Ich wünschte, meine Tochter hätte endlich etwas Einsehen und würde unsere Familie weiterführen." Herzog Yuk seufzte beim Anblick von Arwens gerundeten Bauch. Thranduil nickte verständnisvoll. Er hatte dasselbe Problem mit Legolas. Elrond lächelte bloß. Er hatte ja bald seinen Enkel. 

"Ich würde gerne mit meinen Enkeln über die Eiswüsten reiten, ehe ich zu alt dafür bin", fuhr der Herzog fort. "Aber interessiert es Asani? Nicht ein bißchen."

"Wenn Ihr Euch so sehr einen Enkel wünscht, solltet Ihre Eure Tochter verheiraten", schlug Elrond freundlich vor.

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall!" rief der Herzog so entsetzt, daß Elrond auflachte.

"Ich verstehe, kein Mann ist gut genug für die eigene Tochter." Elrond nickte. "Ich verstehe Eure Gefühle."

"Er ist nur gut genug, wenn er sie erlegt hat", murrte der Herzog mißmutig. "Und das kann im Moment keiner."

Elrond blickte den Herzog erstaunt an. "Erlegen?" 

"Ihr gebt Eure Tochter dem Mann, der sie besiegt?" fragte Thranduil etwas befremdet. Diese Sitte war ihm nicht unbekannt, aber es war eine sehr, sehr alte. Vor langer Zeit war es üblich, daß ein Mann, der eine Kriegerin zur Frau begehrte, sie zuerst im Kampf besiegen mußte. Denn, wenn die Kriegerin schwanger war, mußte sie beschützt werden. Ein Mann, der schwächer war als sie, nützte ihr und ihren Nachkommen nichts. Dieses uralte Relikt schien bei den Ifreys noch sehr lebendig zu sein. 

"Erlegt", berichtigte der Herzog. "Eine Ifrey läßt sich von ihrem Zukünftigen nur erlegen, nicht besiegen."

"Aha." Thranduil in seiner unendlichen Weisheit stutzte etwas. Diese Ifreys schienen mehr Geheimnisse zu haben, als man ahnte. 

"Und niemand hat es je geschafft, eure Tochter zu...erlegen?" fragte Elrond höflich, aber er stolperte dennoch über das letzte Wort. Es klang, als würden die Ifreys ihre Frauen als Freiwild ansehen. "Sie muß eine ausgezeichnete Kriegerin sein."

"Das hat damit nichts zu tun! Sie verschwindet und versteckt sich ständig!" Yuk schnaubte. "Sie hat diesen unmöglichen Instinkt, der ihr sagt, welcher Mann ihr gefährlich werden kann."

"Vielleicht will sie sich nur einfach noch nicht binden."

"Sie sollte aber! Ich werde nicht jünger!"

"Das sage ich Legolas auch immer", murmelte Thranduil stirnrunzelnd. 

"Leider hören sie nicht darauf", meinte Yuk und Thranduil schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Dann stießen sie an und tranken schweigend ihren Wein. 

Elrond hätte gern über diese Tragikkomödie neben ihm gelacht, aber runzelte nur die Stirn und räusperte sich mehrmals. 

"Wo wir gerade von unseren Kindern sprechen", meinte Thranduil dann und deutete mit seinem Weinglas in die Menge. "Die junge Maid im roten Kleid. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dies Eure Tochter."

"Tatsächlich!" rief Yuk erstaunt. Er war sehr überrascht, sie zu sehen. Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte sie sich hastig von ihm verabschiedet und gesagt, daß sie sich Zuhause treffen würden. Jetzt spazierte sie lächelnd und heraus geputzt auf dem Fest herum. Aber irgendwas war seltsam an ihr. Warum sah sie sich so oft um? 

"Sie sieht etwas verloren aus", bemerkte Elrond mitfühlend. Auch er sah, daß sich Asani etwas im abseits hielt. 

"Ich glaube eher, daß hier jemand ist, vor dem sie Angst hat", erwiderte Yuk und grinste wölfisch. "Diesen jungen Mann muß ich wirklich kennenlernen. - Entschuldigt bitte. Ich muß mir meinen Schwiegersohn ansehen." 

Damit erhob sich der Herzog und pirschte seiner Tochter hinterher und ließ zwei verdutzte Elben zurück. Er kannte seine Tochter nur zu gut. Sie versteckte sich, auch wenn es so aussah, als würde sie sich wie jede andere Dame verhalten. Sie lächelte die hohen Würdenträgern an, aber sie suchte viel zu häufig unbeleuchtete Stellen auf und das Kind sah sich zu oft um sich. Sie war unvorsichtig und das machte den Herzog um so neugieriger. Wer war der junge Mann, der seine Tochter so nervös machen konnte? 

Er sah sich auf den Platz mit der Erfahrung eines Jägers um und entdeckte keinen Mann, der seiner Tochter auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Die Männer aus Gondor hatten zwar eine stattliche Statur, aber ihnen fehlte der letzte Biß. Und die Elben waren einfach nur hochgewachsen und elegant. Nicht wirklich gefährlich. An die Zwerge dachte er erst gar nicht. 

Seufzend hielt er sich wieder an seine Tochter, die immer nervöser zu werden schien und immer mehr Fehler beging. Die Konsequenz war, daß sie doch glatt in den Prinzen aus Düsterwald rannte, der gerade um die Ecke kam. Herzog Yuk schüttelte den Kopf. Wie oft hatte er ihr gesagt, daß sie immer ruhig bleiben mußte, egal wie nah der Feind ihr auf den Fersen war? 

"Na, spielst du wieder Kindermädchen?" fragte Goleyn spöttisch hinter ihm. Er stellte sich neben ihm und blickte in die gleiche Richtung wie der Herzog. Es entging ihm nicht, daß in einer sicheren Entfernung, Legolas Grünblatt Asani stützte und ihr besorgt ins Gesicht sah, während sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte. 

"Weißt du, wer hier Asani gefährlich werden könnte?" fragte Yuk statt dessen.

"Warum fragst du mich das?" fragte Goleyn spröde zurück. "Ist es nicht deine Aufgabe als Vater, mögliche Heiratskandidaten auszumachen?"

"Nun, sag schon, du alte Schlange!" zischte Yuk. 

Goleyn seufzte genervt. "Da ist er doch."

"Wo?"

"Na da. Er spricht gerade mit deiner Tochter." 

"Das ist Legolas Grünblatt."

"Eben der."

Yuk atmete tief ein und riß entsetzt die Augen auf. "Diese halbe Portion von einem Elben? Diese Hänfling?!?"

"Er ist ein Held und ein Thronerbe", erinnerte ihn Goleyn mit einem kleinen Lächeln. "Außerdem sind die Damen verrückt nach ihm."

"Meine Tochter ist keine Dame!" erwiderte Yuk so heftig, daß Goleyn lachen mußte. "Hör auf zu lachen!"

"Wußtest du, daß deine Tochter ihn gerettet hat, weil sie ihm danken wollte?" 

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, was er als Mitglied der Ringgemeinschaft für Mittelerde getan hat."

"Du lügst!" Yuk sah ziemlich entrüstet aus. "Das ist so ziemlich das Dümmste, was ich je gehört habe. Deswegen befreit man ihn noch lange nicht!"

"Das habe ich auch gedacht."

Yuk sah Goleyn erstaunt von der Seite an. "Du hast gewußt, daß sie lügt und sie nicht dafür bestraft?"

"Sie hat nicht gelogen, Yuk", erwiderte Goleyn ruhig und fügte in einem herablassenden Ton hinzu: "Niemand wagt es, mich anzulügen."

Yuk verdrehte die Augen. "Und was ist nun mit ihr? Wenn sie so ein dummes Zeug von sich gibt und doch nicht gelogen haben soll?"

"Ich glaube, sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum sie es getan hat", erwiderte Goleyn milde lächelnd. "Sie ist durcheinander und suchte eine Erklärung für ihr Handeln."

"Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort", knurrte der Herzog düster.

Goleyn blickte den Herzog etwas mitleidig an und seufzte. "Sagt dir das Wort Schicksal etwas?"

"Was soll damit sein?"

"Yuk, mach die Augen auf!" flüsterte Goleyn grollend. "Erst befreit sie ihn selbst, statt es andere machen zu lassen und nun rennt sie vor ihm davon. Kannst du mir erklären, was das soll?"

"Du kannst doch nicht alles, was unsinnig ist, mit Schicksal erklären!" empörte sich Yuk. 

"Warum nicht?" fragte Goleyn unbekümmert. 

Yuk öffnete den Mund, um Goleyn zu sagen, was er davon hielt, schwieg jedoch und orderte mit finsterer Visage Wein. Nachdem er zwei Gläser nacheinander getrunken hatte, sagte er dann: "Ich hoffe, du irrst dich. Und zwar ganz gewaltig." 

~*~

"Ist Euch etwas passiert, Fräulein Asani?" fragte Legolas besorgt und blickte in ihre großen schwarzen Augen. Wie tief und dunkel sie doch waren...

Legolas tat es so schrecklich leid, daß ein Wiedertreffen mit seiner Retterin so beginnen mußte. Er hatte sich erst vor einigen Minuten aus dem Kreis seiner Freunde mit dem Grund, seinen Vater aufzusuchen, verabschiedet. Sein Gehen wurde mit anzüglichen Pfiffen von Merry und Pippin begleitet. Aber er hatte es großzügig ignoriert. Er wollte tatsächlich zu seinem Vater. Dabei beschloß er, kurz eine Runde durch alle Zelte zu drehen. Es war schließlich seine Pflicht, alte Kontakte bei solchen Festlichkeiten aufzufrischen und vor allem neue zu knüpfen...

Leider blieben die neuen Kontakte aus und er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Vater. Dann sah er sie. Sie plauderte mit einer Dame, ehe sie sich umdrehte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Legolas fällte in der gleichen Sekunde eine Entscheidung. 

Er folgte ihr durch die Menge und verlor sie tatsächlich hin und wieder aus den Augen. Aber zum Glück war ihr rotes Kleid recht auffällig. Er beschloß, eine kleine Abkürzung hinter die Bäume zu nehmen. Aber leider war sie nicht da, wo er vermutet hatte. Enttäuscht hatte er sich umgewandt und wollte ohne weitere Verzögerung zu seinem Vater gehen, als jemand in ihm hinein lief. 

Zuerst sah er nur dunkles Haar und spürte nur, daß es eine Frau war. Automatisch griff er nach ihr, als sie strauchelte. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel hoch, als er auch noch ihr rotes Kleid bemerkte. Dieses Lächeln wurde aber schnell warm und freundlich, als die Dame ihr Gesicht zu ihm hob und ihn anklagend ansah. 

Asani mo Ifrey. 

Leider schien sie gar nicht begeistert zu sein, als sie ihn erkannte. Sie riß beinahe erschrocken die Augen auf und keuchte auf. 

"Es tut mir so schrecklich leid", sagte er mit ehrlichem Bedauern und hielt sie immer noch fest. "Ihr habt Euch doch hoffentlich nicht weh getan."

Sie schüttelte ziemlich steif den Kopf und sah ihn dabei an, als sei er das größte Untier Mittelerdes. Der Zusammenstoß mußte ihr doch weh getan haben. Aber als Kriegerin erzogen, wollte sie vielleicht den Schmerz nicht zugeben. 

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er. 

"Nein, nein", krächzte sie und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Ist schon gut."

Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen überschwemmte ihn. "Wirklich?"

Sie nickte und räusperte sich. Warum mußte das Schicksal so grausam zu ihr sein? Aber immer mit der Ruhe...Sie stellte sich gerade hin und wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, bemerkte jedoch, daß der Prinz sie immer noch festhielt. Sie fand sogar ihr Lächeln wieder, als sie ihm mit fester Stimme sagte: "Mir geht es gut. - Ihr könnt mich wieder loslassen." 

"Oh, verzeiht", stammelte Legolas. Zögernd ließ er sie los und öffnete den Mund, um etwas hinzuzufügen, aber es kam peinlicherweise kein Ton heraus. Verlegen lächelnd schaute er auf sie herab und fand sie ebenfalls sprachlos vor.

Keiner war sich sicher, was er sagen sollte oder ob er es wollte. Asani wand sich innerlich und wünschte sich erneut zu Orks und Verbrechern. Sie schienen ihr weit weniger gefährlicher als dieser Prinz, der ihr den Weg verstellte. Es beunruhigte sie, wie ernst er sie ansah und vor allem, wie nah er vor ihr stand. 

Ein neues Lied fing gerade an und auf der Tanzfläche sammelte sich Paare. Legolas ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich zu der Musik wiegte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Asani, die ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche sah. Er lächelte. Warum eigentlich nicht?

"Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen?" fragte er und verneigte sich vor ihr.

"Wofür?" fragte sie verdutzt. 

Mit einem etwas schiefen Lächeln sah er sie dann an. "Würdet Ihr gerne mit mir tanzen?"

"Tanzen?" wiederholte sie etwas entsetzt. "Sowas kann ich nicht!"

Legolas blickte sie erstaunt an. Aber dann lächelte er beinahe zärtlich, als er sich zu ihr neigte und fragte: "Würdet Ihr es gerne lernen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das sollte", erwiderte sie und schaffte es nicht, dieses hilflose Wimmern aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Die Aussicht, ihm noch näher zu sein, versetzte sie in Panik. 

"Es ist sehr einfach", schmeichelte er. "Ihr werdet es sehr schnell lernen."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmend zur Tanzfläche. Asani blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

An der Tanzfläche angekommen, nahm er ihre linke Hand und legte sie auf seine rechte Schulter und legte den rechte Arm um ihren Rücken, um sie nahe zu sich zu ziehen. Sie sträubte sich zuerst bei soviel Körpernähe, aber Legolas lächelte sanft und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine linke. 

"Tut einfach das, was ich tue", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, das schrecklich kribbelte, als sein warmer Atem darüber strich. Noch schlimmer war, als sich dieses Kribbeln über ihre Wirbelsäule fortsetzte. Sie zitterte dabei und drängte sich dummerweise noch näher an ihn. "Kein Angst. Der Tanz ist sehr einfach."

"Seid Ihr Euch sicher?" preßte sie hervor und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie bemerkte, das sein Gesicht außergewöhnlich nah über ihren schwebte. So nah, daß sie jede einzelne Regung in seinen schönen Zügen erkennen konnte. Sogar dieses sanft angedeutete Lächeln, als er ernst nickte. 

Ein Herzschlag später setzte sich Legolas in Bewegung. Anfangs strauchelte sie etwas und trippelte ungeschickt seinen eleganten Schritten hinterher, aber dann verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie fest an sich. Er neigte den Kopf, so daß sich sein Kinn gegen ihre Schläfe lehnte und irgendwie beruhigte es sie. 

Sie paßte sich völlig seinen Bewegungen, nein, seinem Willen an. Unbewußt lehnte sie sich an ihm und fand es geradezu aufregend, seine Hand auf ihren Rücken zu spüren. Sie atmete tief ein und schloß langsam die Augen, als sie bemerkte, daß seinen Duft mit eingeatmet hatte. Ihre Knie wurden weich und mußte an sich halten, nicht ihre Nase in seinen Kragen zu stecken. 

Er roch nach Wald und Wind. Diese Mischung stieg ihr langsam zu Kopf. Sie hatte immer schon den Wind geliebt. Ob kalt und frostig vom Norden oder heiß und schwül aus dem Süden. Und Wälder mochte sie auch ganz gerne. 

"Seht Ihr, es ist ganz einfach?" Seine sanfte Stimme riß sie aus ihrer Trance. 

Da bemerkte sie erst, daß sie ihre Hand nicht mehr auf seine Schulter lag, sondern fast schon ihre Finger in seinen Oberarm gekrallt hatte. Unauffällig legte sie die Hand wieder auf seine Schulter zurück. Zumindest hoffte sie, daß er es nicht bemerkte, aber er quittierte ihr Tun mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Verlegen senkte sie ihren Blick und versuchte seine Schritte nachzuvollziehen, aber etwas anderes lenkte sie wieder ab. 

Seine weichen Haare kitzelten über ihre Finger und sie mußte ihre Hand zur Faust ballen, um nicht nach ihnen zu greifen. Sie wollte so gern wissen, wie sich sein Haar anfühlte. War es wohl so kühl und glatt, wie sie vermutete? Nur einmal, sagte sie sich. Wer wußte, wann sie jemals die Chance haben würde, das zu tun? Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Hand und strich behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen über das goldene Haar. Seltsam, sie hatte sie kaum berührt und ihre Fingerkuppen prickelten nur so. Sie wurde etwas mutiger und fing an, mit dem Mittelfinger über eine Strähne zu streichen, die quer über seiner Schulter lag. Mit einem verträumten Lächeln erfreute sie sich daran, wie weich sein Haar war. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, mit der Hand darin zu wühlen?

Plötzlich sah er sie fragend an. "Verzeiht, habt Ihr etwas gesagt?"

Nein, das hatte sie nicht. Aber die Berührung mußte für ihn sich angefühlt habe, als hätte sie nur seine Schulter angetippt. Da sie nun nicht zugeben wollte, daß sie mit seinen Haaren spielte, sagte sie schnell: "Ich glaube nicht, daß man diesen Tanz so eng zusammen tanzen muß."

"Oh doch", widersprach er immer noch lächelnd. Er drückte sie noch enger an sich. "Für eine Anfängerin ist das besser. So könnt Ihr Euch schneller an meine Führung gewöhnen."

Sie sah ihn etwas mißmutig an. "Muß ich das?"

Er sah sie für einen Moment völlig verdutzt an, ehe er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Asani senkte ihr Gesicht mit den glühenden Wangen, als die anderen Paare sich plötzlich nach ihnen umdrehten. Ihre Stirn berührte beinahe seine bebenden Schulter. Dieser Elb war wirklich das allerletzte. Kein bißchen Feingefühl. Das war ein Held...

"Ihr seid wirklich außergewöhnlich", meinte er, als er sich allmählich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

"Ich hoffe sehr, das war ein Kompliment", sagte sie trocken und sah ihn unversöhnlich an. Statt sich zu entschuldigen, lachte dieser unmögliche Prinz schon wieder. Sie hätte ihn gerne stehen gelassen, aber da hörte die Musik bereits auf. Legolas beendete den Tanz mit einer letzten Umdrehung und blieb dann stehen. 

Seine Hand, die so warm auf ihren Rücken gelegen hatte, fiel herab und Asani verstand es als Zeichen, daß er sie endlich aus der Umarmung freigab. Aber statt erleichtert aufzuatmen und sich zu versprechen, nie wieder mit ihm zu tanzen, war ihr auf einmal kalt. Sie fror geradezu. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm hoch und hatte Mühe regelmäßig zu atmen. War er eigentlich immer schon so schön gewesen?

Wie im Trance sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich vor ihr verbeugte und mit einem hastigen Blick zur Seite bemerkte sie, daß es alle Herren taten und die Frauen daraufhin sich verneigten. Also kam sie dem schnell nach, um nicht unangenehm aufzufallen. Als sie sich wieder erhob, hielt er ihr seinen angewinkelten Arm hin. Asani starrte Legolas wie ein dummes Schaf an. "Ja?"

Er lachte kurz auf. Als er ihren säuerlichen Blick bemerkte, nahm er einfach ihre Hand und zog sie unter seinem Arm. 

"Würdet Ihr mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten, Asani?" fragte er mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ton. "Gandalf wird gleich ein Feuerwerk zünden wollen."

Es war ganz einfach, sagte sich Asani. Sie brauchte nur wieder zu knicksen und "nein, danke" zu sagen. Dann wäre sie ihn für den Rest des Abends los. Aber sie sah ihm wohl doch etwas zu tief in die Augen, denn sie lächelte freudestrahlend und nickte. Damit war die Zeit für eine Flucht war abgelaufen. 

Ende des 8. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Oooohhhh, bei der Tanzszene habe ich mich etwas davon tragen lassen ^_^ Ähm, diesmal habe ich eine sehr plausible Entschuldigung, warum es so lang geworden ist. Man hätt's ja auch in 2 Teile brechen können, aber ich fand, dann zöge sich dieses einzelne Bankett kapitelmäßig zu sehr in die Länge und das wollte ich niemanden antun. 

Und ja, bei dem Tanz handelt es sich den Walzer. Man erfährt dabei so einige netten Details über den Tanzpartner *ahem *. Nicht, daß ich es deswegen eingebaut hätte...Und sagt mir nicht, ihr könnt Euch Legolas nicht beim Walzer vorstellen!


	10. 9 Das Geschenk

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: where the blabla blooms and gedeiht...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

9. Kapitel: Das Geschenk

Legolas seufzte tief und lang bei Asanis aufsässigen Blick. "Asani, nun seid doch nicht so stur."

"Ich bin nicht stur!" erwiderte sie trotzig. "Ihr seid es! Das dürft Ihr nicht tun!"

"Und warum nicht?" 

"Weil...weil....", Asani blickte ihn böse an und verzog mißmutig ihren Mund, während sie verzweifelt in alle Richtungen sah und nach Worten suchte. "Das...das ist zu...ach Legolas, versteht doch...ich kann einfach nicht...."

Legolas seufzte wieder. Er hätte wirklich nie gedacht, daß Frauen so schwierig waren. Vor allem Asani, der er gerade gegenüber saß. Sie waren in der großen Halle und nahmen zusammen das Frühstück ein. Es war der letzte Tag der großen Hochzeitsfeier in Lorien und es war eine großartige Feier gewesen. 

Er fühlte sich ein wenig ausgelaugt, um mit Asani zu streiten, die wie jeder Ifrey trotz des Feierns und Trainings voller Energie war. Der Ifrey Clan machte seinen Ruf alle Ehren. Zumindest wurden diese Gruppe diesen Ruf gerecht. Sie feierten bis tief in die Nacht und wachten noch vor der Sonne auf, um zu trainieren. Einige Elben und Zwerge fanden diese Einstellung bewundernswert genug, um diesen Vorbild zu folgen. Dadurch fühlten sich auch einige Ritter aus Gondor herausgefordert und zogen mit den Ifreys gleich. Legolas war von Anfang dabei gewesen. 

Er hatte sich am Tag nach dem kleinen Bankett auf die Suche nach Asani gemacht, um sie nach dem ominösen Schwert zu fragen, das sie im Gefängnis aus dem Nichts gezogen hatte. Gefunden hatte er sie dann auf dem Trainingsplatz. Die gesamte Gruppe, die in Lorien den Clan repräsentierte, war dort. Sogar die blinde Maja saß am Rand und ließ sich von Goleyn die Fortschritte der Krieger beschreiben. 

Zuerst fand Legolas, daß es wie jedes Training aussah. Einige übten den Schwertkampf und sogar den Bogen, aber fünf von ihnen machte etwas ganz anderes. Unter ihnen war Asani und das allein machte ihn neugierig genug, um sich das genauer anzusehen. Es handelte sich um eine Art waffenloser Kampf. Legolas war begeistert von diesen schnellen und effektiv gesetzten Schlägen und Tritten, um den Gegner zu entwaffnen oder etwas zu brechen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ein waffenloser Kampf, der trotz so wenig Körperkontakts so gefährlich sein konnte. 

Die Ifreys schienen seine leuchtende Augen bemerkt zu haben und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er es ausprobieren wollte. Legolas hatte sofort zugesagt. Er lernte die Grundlagen sehr schnell und die Ifreys fingen an, seine Kraft und Anmut zu besingen, was ihn herrlich amüsierte. Nur Asani hielt sich zurück. 

Erst drei Tage später stand sie vor ihm. Beide waren etwas überrascht, als Goleyn sie gegenüberstellte. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Bankett, daß sie sich so nah waren. Legolas bedauerte es sehr, daß er seitdem keine Gelegenheit hatte, sie zu sprechen. Er sah sie zwar bei dem morgendlichen Training, aber danach verschwand sie und tauchte erst am nächsten Tag wieder auf. 

Das Training fing sehr zögernd und vorsichtig an, aber wurde bald ernst. Sie war schnell und sehr stark, aber er war ein Elb. Dennoch brauchte es seine Zeit, bis er sie mit einem kleinen Stoß zu Fall brachte. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, als sie nicht sehr elegant auf ihren Hintern fiel. Statt aber wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen, blieb sie sitzen und starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erstaunen an. 

"Geht es Euch gut?" hatte er zögernd gefragt und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. 

Sie ignorierte seine helfende Hand und rief erbost: "Wie zum Teufel habt Ihr das angestellt?"

Legolas hatte sie verdutzt angesehen. Das erste Wort seit langem, das sie an ihn richtete und es klang dermaßen böse und anklagend, daß er nicht großartig über seine Antwort nachdachte. "Es war leicht. Ihr habt nicht aufgepaßt."

Sie sah ihn so beleidigt an, daß er seine patzige Antwort bereute. Aber Goleyn rettete diese unangenehme Situation. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er über Asani und sagte nur: "Ab jetzt wirst du nur noch mit Seiner Hoheit trainieren."

"Warum?" entfuhr es ihr und sie sprang sofort auf die Beine. 

"Man trainiert immer mit den besten, wenn man Fortschritte machen will", erwiderte er knapp und wandte sich zu Legolas. "Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?"

Legolas nickte nur. Natürlich war er einverstanden, mit ihr zu trainieren. Goleyn dankte ihm und ging dann wieder. Legolas und Asani sahen sich stumm an. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und flüsterte drohend: "Wenn ich merke, daß Ihr mich nur auch eine Sekunde sanft behandelt, schneide ich Euch die Ohren ab."

Sie machte danach kehrt und verließ in langen Schritten den Platz. Legolas' Herz sank. Es traf ihn, daß sie ihn so wütend verließ. Das hatte er nun wirklich beabsichtigt. 

Einer der Ifrey Krieger schlug ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge, sie mag Euch. Sie schneidet nicht jedem die Ohren ab."

Legolas war eher besorgt als geehrt von dieser Aussicht und ging etwas bedrückt vom Platz. Von dem Bankett am Abend blieb er diesmal fern. Am nächsten Morgen erwartete ihn eine ziemlich Überraschung. Genau wie in den letzten drei Tagen auch, verließ Legolas vor Sonnenaufgang seine Gemächer. An diesem Morgen jedoch lehnte Asani neben der Tür und sah ihn schweigend an. 

"Guten Morgen", sagte er höflich und lächelte sie an. Aber statt dieses böse Starren beizubehalten, hörte er sie leise nach Luft schnappen. Sie schluckte. Ja, sie wich sogar etwas vor ihm zurück. Was war los?

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie schließlich und es klang etwas zögernd. "Seid Ihr soweit?"

Legolas sah sie fragend an. "Wofür?" 

"Nun, wir sind doch jetzt Waffenbrüder", erklärte sie. "Es gehört zur Sitte, daß wir den Tag gemeinsam beginnen und beenden. - Ist das bei euch nicht so?"

"Doch, doch", erwiderte er schnell und lächelte strahlend. Er hatte nur ein Wort verstanden: gemeinsam. Er folgte ihr durch den Gang und ihre Worte sickerten langsam durch die anfängliche Freude in seinen Verstand. "Wir sind Brüder?"

"Ihr seid nicht gerade eine Schwester", erwiderte sie trocken.

"Und Ihr nicht gerade ein Bruder", entgegnete er lachend.

"Ich...bin...Euer Bruder." Sie blickte ihn streng an, aber er grinste nur. 

Waffenbrüder...Er fand diese Sitte überaus interessant, obwohl er sie gar nicht kannte und nicht wußte, was er verpaßt hatte, daß ihn zu ihrem "Waffenbruder" gemacht hatte. Aber ihm fiel ein, daß Goleyn ihr praktisch befohlen hatte, daß sie von nun an nur noch mit ihm trainieren sollte. Wurde man bei den Ifreys so zu "Waffenbrüdern"? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber wie hieß es doch? Andere Länger andere Sitten...Es machte ihm nichts aus, sich zu fügen. 

Seit dem Morgen holte sie ihn jeden Tag von seinen Gemächern ab und sie begleitete ihn nach Sonnenuntergang zurück. Das Training mir ihr war sehr hart. Asani bestand darauf. Er fühlte sich danach immer wie zerschlagen, aber es machte Spaß und er lernte sie immer besser kennen. Außerdem bekam er endlich öfters ihr Lächeln zu sehen. 

Dank seiner Selbstheilungskräfte blieben ernsthafte Verletzungen aus. Aber seine Arme schmerzten zuweilen, weil man sehr oft mit ihnen harte Schläge abblocken mußte. Er fragte sich, wie Asani sich danach fühlen mußte. Er hatte zwar nie ihre Unterarme gesehen, aber sie mußten grün und blau sein. Sie ließ sich zwar nie anmerken, ob sie tatsächlich Schmerzen hatte, aber er sah sie nach solchen Kämpfen immer die Arme rieb und gelegentlich verzog sie gequält das Gesicht. 

Gern hätte er ihr gesagt, daß sie nicht so dumm sein sollte und ruhig zugeben konnte, daß auch sie Schmerzen hatte. Es wäre keine Schwäche, dies einzugestehen. Aber Legolas war nicht so engstirnig, um nicht zu erkennen, daß jede andere Kultur ihre Eigenheiten hatte. Die Ifreys waren sehr stolz und verabscheuten Schwäche in jeder Form. Sie reagierten beleidigt, wenn man sich um sie sorgte. Ein Ifrey kannte kein Schmerz. 

Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen um sie. Also suchte er einen Weg, um sie vor weiteren Schmerzen zu bewahren, ohne ihren Stolz zu verletzen, und fand bei seinen Spaziergängen in Lorien bei einem Schmied die beiden Armschienen aus Mithril. Sie waren sehr einfach und eher für einen Mann gemacht worden, aber Legolas ließ sie umarbeiten und mit einem weichen Stoff füttern, damit das Metall nicht auf ihrer Haut scheuerte. Zuletzt gab er eine Gravur in Auftrag. Es gab das Wappen der Königsfamilie Düsterwalds in einer abgewandelten Form wieder. Man würde sie zwar nicht für ein Mitglied der Familie halten, aber man würde sie als jemand erkennen, der unter ihrem Schutz stand.

Nun lagen diese Armschienen vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Er war so überzeugt gewesen, daß sie ihr gefallen würden, daß er überrascht auf ihre verzweifelte Ablehnung reagierte. Aber eigentlich war es zu erwarten gewesen. Anders als die übrigen Ifreys, die in Waffen vernarrt waren und die Waffenschmiede in Lorien geradezu belagerten, schien sie nicht eine Klinge ihr eigen zu nennen. 

Legolas war zu müde, um sie zu verstehen und verlegte sich auf eine andere Taktik. Er legte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände und sah sie unter seinen langen Wimpern an. Ein schmeichelndes Lächeln auf den Lippen und mit samtener Stimme flüsterte er: "Gebt es zu. Ihr wollt sie doch haben." 

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, aber er schenkte ihr ein wissendes Lächeln, das sie zum Erröten brachte. Er lachte in sich hinein. "Findet Ihr sie denn nicht schön?"

"Doch schon", räumte sie langsam ein und nahm eins zögernd hoch. Sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie bemerkte, wie exquisit diese Arbeit war. Es war leicht wie jedes Stück aus Mithril und die Gravur war wirklich nur als schön zu bezeichnen. Die Armschienen wurden an der Innenseite nicht mit Bändern gehalten, wie es üblich war, sondern hatte Schnallen, die zuschnappten. 

"Es wäre sehr schade, wenn Ihr sie nicht nehmt", schmeichelte er weiter. "Sie würden keinem anderen passen. Außerdem haben sie mich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet."

"Ihr seid ein Verschwender", murrte sie, klang aber nicht sehr tadelnd. 

Legolas lächelte inwendig, als Asani mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick die Armschiene in ihre Hand wog. Sie befühlte zögernd das Innere und zog die Brauen erstaunt hoch, als sie es gefüttert vorfand. "Wollt Ihr sie nicht wenigstens anprobieren?"

"Nein, danke", erwiderte sie. Für sein Geschmack kam die Antwort viel zu schnell. Außerdem hielt sie die Armschiene immer noch in der Hand. 

"Ach, kommt, Asani", lockte er lächelnd. "Es wird Euch nicht beißen."

"Das habe ich auch nicht gedacht", schnappte sie. Dann blickte sie ihn streng an. "Habt Ihr eigentlich nichts zu tun?"

"Nein", entgegnete er fröhlich. 

"Wieso nicht?" fragte sie so empört, daß er lachen mußte. "Ihr seid ein Prinz! Habt Ihr nicht irgendwelche wichtigen Pflichten?"

"Elben haben keine Pflichten, wenn sie feiern", behauptete er und lächelte entwaffnet. Sie schmollte beleidigt und errötete wieder. Sie tat es ziemlich häufig, wenn er sie neckte. Aber es störte ihn nicht. Die Röte machte sie hübscher. Das Zusammensein mit ihr war geradezu erfrischend. Sie verbeugte sich nicht ständig vor ihm und entschuldigte sich auch nicht für alles. Überhaupt behandelte sie einen Thronerben und Helden wie ihn auch außerhalb des Trainings sehr respektlos. 

Daher amüsierte es ihn unheimlich, Asani so hilflos stammeln zu sehen. Die sonst so starke und unerschütterliche Kriegerin wurde angesichts eines Geschenks verlegen und suchte nach Worten, um das ablehnen zu können. Leider gelang es ihr nicht so gut und sie versuchte sich mit aller Macht aus dieser Situation herauszuwinden. Aber diesmal wollte er sich nicht so leicht abfertigen lassen. Er zog ihren Arm zu sich und blickte sie sanft tadelnd an, als sie ihn zurückziehen wollte. Dann nahm er die lederne Armschiene ab und rollte ihren langen Ärmel hoch. Während er all dies tat, gab sie kein Widerspruch von sich. 

Als ihr Unterarm nackt vor ihm lag, stutzte er. Der Arm war makellos und hatte nicht eine Narbe, geschweige einen blauen Fleck. Schweigend tastete er ihren Arm ab. Da war auch nie etwas gebrochen gewesen. Als er sich ihre Hand ansah, war er noch überraschter. Er hatte gesehen und selbst zu spüren bekommen, wie oft sie mit der Faust zugeschlagen hatte. Aber da war nicht ein Kratzer auf ihren Knöcheln. Die Haut war, abgesehen von den Schwielen, die jeder Schwertkämpfer hatte, samtweich. Wie war das möglich? Als er aufsah, um sie nach Verletzungen zu fragen, bemerkte er, daß ihre Wangen glühten. 

Sie blickte ihn böse an. "Wie legt man das nun an?"

Legolas ließ sich seine Überraschung über ihren ärgerlichen Tonfall nicht anmerken und umfaßte ihr Handgelenk. Es erstaunte ihn allerdings noch mehr, ihren rasenden Puls zu fühlen, als er ihren Unterarm in die Armschiene packte. Dann drückte er eins der vielen Schnallen zusammen. Ein Mechanismus setzte sich in Gang und ließ alle auf einmal zuschnappen. 

Asani zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Zuerst starrte sie verblüfft auf diese Vorrichtung und sah dann strahlend zu Legolas hoch. "Das ist ja wundervoll!"

"Es ist so eingerichtet, daß es gleichgültig ist, welches der Schnallen Ihr zusammendrückt", erklärte er lächelnd. "Die Wirkung ist die gleiche."

Er lachte leise, als sie ihren Arm etwas drehte und diese Armschiene betrachtete. 

"Oh, Legolas, es ist so schön", hauchte sie entzückt und fing sogar an zu schnurren. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn dann ansah, brachte sein Herz zum Zerspringen. Aus einem Impuls heraus nahm er ihr Hand und drückte einen schnellen Kuß auf ihren Puls. Das hätte er besser sein gelassen, denn sie erschrak und zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie blinzelte ihn mehrmals an und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich etwas heftig. Legolas war selbst etwas erstaunt über sich. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

"Asani...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. 

"Oh nein, bitte nicht", wisperte sie und verzog gequält das Gesicht. 

Legolas sah sie betroffen an und setzte zur einer Entschuldigung an, wobei er unbewußt wieder nach ihrer Hand griff. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, bemerkte er, daß sie ihn gar nicht ansah. Etwas verwirrt sah er über die Schulter und entdeckte Aragorn und Goleyn auf ihren Tisch zukommen. Wobei der junge König eine recht düstere Miene zur Schau trug. Legolas meinte Trauer dahinter zu spüren, aber er wüßte nicht, weswegen Aragorn trauern sollte. Herzog Yuk folgte den beiden. 

Natürlich zog Legolas' Geschenk die Blick der drei Männer sofort auf sich, als sie bei ihnen ankamen und kurz einige Höflichkeitsfloskeln tauschten. 

"Mithril?" fragte Goleyn plötzlich. 

"Ja", erwiderte Asani knapp. 

"Von wem?" fragte der Herzog knurrend. 

"Von dir, Legolas?" fragte Aragorn freundlich, der das Wappen trotz der Abwandlungen erkannte. 

"Stimmt das?" Herzog knurrte wieder.

Asani zögerte und erwiderte fest den Blick ihres Vaters. Aber das war auch alles. Eine Antwort schien sie nicht heraus zu bekommen. Legolas bemerkte ihre Faust, die sie zusammen geballt hatte und legte eine Hand beruhigend darauf. Lächelnd sah er zu dem Herzog auf, der seine Tochter immer noch prüfend ansah. 

"Sie sind von mir", bestätigte Legolas. "Ich wollte ihr für das danken, was sie für uns getan hat."

"So?" 

Legolas blieb ruhig, als der Herzog ihn plötzlich feindselig ansah. Aber der Elb nickte nur. Beide bemerkte nicht, daß Asani ihr Gesicht mit ihrer freien Hand bedeckte und unterdrückt stöhnte.

"Aber Yuk", mischte sich Goleyn lächelnd ein und legte eine Hand auf die breite Schulter des Herzogs. Es sah aus, als würde er einen Wolf von seinem Opfer zurück reißen. "Deswegen sind wir doch nicht hier."

"Ach, wolltet Ihr mit Asani sprechen?" fragte Legolas höflich. 

"Eigentlich wollte ich Fräulein Asani sprechen", antwortete Aragorn statt dessen. Seine Miene war immer noch ernst und verschlossen. "Ich hörte, daß Ihr eine außergewöhnliche Schwertkämpferin seid. Ich würde Euch gerne zu einem kleinen Duell herausfordern, um mir die ifreyschen Techniken anzusehen."

Sie sah zweifelnd zu Goleyn und ihrem Vater hoch, aber nur Goleyn nickte. Ihr Vater verzog keine Miene, um seine Mißbilligung oder seine Zustimmung zu zeigen. Dann sah sie Legolas an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Erst danach nickte sie und lächelte leichthin. "Aber auf eigene Gefahr, Majestät."

Dies entlockte dem König ein kleines Lächeln. "Ich erwarte Euch in einer Stunde auf dem Trainingsplatz."

Ende des 9. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Hallo, da bin ich wieder! 

Es tut mir so leid, daß ich erst jetzt update. Es tut mir so unendlich leid!!!! Immer wenn ich auf diesen "Log in" Button geklickt habe, kam immer nur ein blanker Bildschirm! Da war nichts! Nada! Dann hatte Fanfiction.net wohl kein Bock und wollte gar nicht mehr. Zu guter Letzt zickte unser PC. Der zog das volle Programm durch: Abschmieren, hängenbleiben, abschmieren und so weiter...Wenn mein Bruder nicht soviel Erbarmen mit mir gehabt hätte, wäre ich reif für die Irrenanstalt... 

Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch etwas Erbarmen mit mir. . 


	11. 10 Aragorn vs Asani

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: once upon a time there was girl who wrote a lot of blabla....

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien

10. Kapitel: Aragorn vs. Asani

Knapp eine Stunde später machte sich Legolas allein auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz. Asani war schon früher gegangen und wollte sich ein wenig vorbereiten. Sie schien trotz all ihrer Zuversicht, etwas nervös zu sein. 

Er nahm den kleinen Pfad an den Ställen vorbei zum Platz, als ihm dieser Lärm entgegen schlug. Gegen seiner Erwartungen schien der Trainingsplatz um diese Zeit ziemlich voll zu sein. Er grinste schief. Die Krieger kamen sich nach soviel feiern vielleicht etwas träge vor und wollten wohl länger trainieren. Als er ankam, hielt er jedoch erstaunt inne. Der Platz war leer, aber um ihn herum hatten sich ziemlich viele Schaulustige versammelt. Sogar sein Vater und Elrond befanden sich darunter. Sie saßen auf einer Anhöhe, von wo sie aus alles überblicken konnten. Als er weiterging, bemerkte er auch Gandalf und die Hobbits, die aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen herum rutschten. Er fand es auch ein wenig grotesk, als er an einer Gruppe von Ifreys vorbeikam, die eifrig mit einigen Zwergen Wetten abschlossen. In dieser Gruppe entdeckte er einen Pfeife rauchenden Gimli, der amüsiert einem Ifrey zuhörte. Als er Legolas etwas verloren dastehen sah, ging er auf ihn zu. 

"Was ist denn hier los?" wollte Legolas wissen. "Warum sind denn all die Leute hier?"

"Sie haben von dem kleinen Training gehört, um den Aragorn Fräulein Asani gebeten hat", erklärte Gimli.

"Ist das so eine große Attraktion?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Die Leute dachte, es wäre so ein langweiliger Trainingskampf. Aber die Ifreys waren da anderer Meinung." Gimli kicherte bei der Erinnerung, wie die Ifreys, sich gegenseitig umgerannt hatten, als sie von diesem "Duell" hörten. "Sie haben alles stehen und liegen lassen. Die konnten es kaum erwarten, daß Spektakel zu sehen."

"Daraufhin sind natürlich sehr viele neugierig geworden und sind ihnen gefolgt", schloß Legolas. "Und es gibt Wetten?"

Gimli nickte lachend. "Die Ifreys setzen alle auf Fräulein Asani und der Rest natürlich auf Aragorn. Es steht sehr schlecht für das junge Fräulein."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und blickte sich etwas um. Es war wie auf einem Volksfest! Edle Damen, die auf Stühlen saßen und teetrinkend auf den kommenden Kampf warteten; Männer, die mit Knabbereien in den Händen um den Platz spazierten; Kinder, die Fähnchen schwenkten. Bei Aragorn standen einige seiner Männer, die ihm offensichtlich Ratschläge gaben. In diesem ganzen skurrilen Bild schien nur Aragorn normal zu sein. Dieser lachte und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Er lehnte die Rüstung ab und ging nur in Hemd und Hose bekleidet auf den Platz. 

Legolas wandte sich wieder zu Gimli und bekam gerade mit, wie dieser einem Ifrey zuflüsterte: "...Zwei Silbermünzen auf Aragorn." 

Der junge Krieger hatte sich zu dem Zwerg herunter gebeugt und lauschte angestrengt seinen Worten. Er bat den Zwerg lauter zu sprechen. Überhaupt verstand er nicht, warum er flüsterte. Die anderen Zwergen schämten sich doch auch nicht, Wetten abzuschließen. Gimli knurrte genervt und drückte dem Krieger die Münzen in die Hand. Lauter sagte er: "Ich bin Gimli Gloins Sohn und setze zwei Silbermünzen auf Aragorn. Jetzt verstanden?" 

Der Ifrey nickte und notierte eifrig seinen Namen und Einsatz.

"Gimli!" rief Legolas wütend. 

Gimli zerbiß fast vor Schreck das Mundstück seiner Pfeife. Unschuldig sah er dann seinen Freund an. "Es ist doch nur eine harmlose Wette."

Der Elb holte tief Luft, um dem Zwerg zu sagen, was er von diesen widerlichen Wetten hielt, als er immer wieder den Namen Aragorn bei den ifreyschen Buchhaltern hörte. Nicht einmal fiel der Name seines "Waffenbruders". Er ließ Gimli ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen und stolzierte zu den Ifreys, die immer noch Wetten entgegennahmen. Er griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte ein kleines Säckchen hervor. Er warf es einem der Buchhalter zu und sagte entschlossen: "Legolas Grünblatt, 20 Goldmünzen auf Asani mo Ifrey."

"Ihr seid ein weiser Mann, Hoheit!" rief der Ifrey begeistert und schrieb seinen Namen auf. Dann fing er an, den Inhalt im Säckchen zu zählen. Legolas hatte sich umgewandt und spazierte an Gimli vorbei, der alles mit offenen Mund beobachtet hatte. Irgendwann schaffte er es doch, seinen Mund zu schließen und lief Legolas hinterher. 

"Was war denn das, Herr Elb?" fragte er, als er aufgeholt hatte. Legolas schwieg düster und suchte sich einen guten Platz, um das Training zu beobachten. Gimli nahm grinsend neben ihm Platz. Seine Hoheit wettete und schien überhaupt nicht darüber erfreut zu sein. Wie süß...Er mußte Fräulein Asani näher kennenlernen, wenn Legolas das endlich einmal zulassen würde...

Es wurde langsam still auf den Platz, als Asani aus der Menge auftauchte und lächelnd auf Aragorn schlenderte. Sie sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch nicht mit so einem Auflauf gerechnet. Sie rief etwas den Ifreys zu, die ihr fröhlich mit den beschriebenen Blättern zuwinkten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Die Elben unter den Zuschauern verstanden nur das letzte Wort, das sie vor sich hin brummte. "...Unverbesserlich."

Legolas interessierte es im Moment nicht, was sie so unverbesserlich fand. Wichtiger war, warum war sie so gänzlich unbewaffnet? Es war doch ein Schwertkampf. Hatte sie das vergessen? Das schien auch Aragorn etwas zu verwirren, denn er fragte: "Warum sucht Ihr Euch nicht ein Schwert aus?"

"Ich habe meins dabei", erwiderte sie ruhig. 

Aragorn blickte sie verwirrt an. Er sah kein Schwert. "Wo ist es, Ifrey?"

"Immer bei mir, Majestät."

Sie griff hinter sich, als würde sie nach einem Schwert greifen, das auf ihrem Rücken geschnallt war. Aber statt Luft bekam sie plötzlich ein Schwertknauf zu fassen und alle Umstehende hielten den Atem an, als sie das leise Scharren einer Klinge hörten, die aus ihrer Scheide gezogen wurde. Aber da war kein Schwert an ihrem Rücken geschnallt! Dennoch sahen alle, wie sie dieses Schwert Stück für Stück aus dem Nichts zog. 

Die Elben unter den Zuschauern erkannte es als ein Stück ihrer Handwerkskultur an. Die Klinge war aus Mithril. Der sorgfältig eingebundene Griff und die zwei eingravierten Lilien im oberen Drittel der Klinge waren eindeutig die Handschrift eines elbischen Handwerkers. Legolas erkannte es als jenes Schwert wieder, das sie damals im Gefängnis aus dem Nichts gezaubert hatte. 

Legolas fror, als er Asani genauer beobachtete. Seit sie dieses Schwert in den Händen hielt, schien sie sich Sekunde für Sekunde zu verändern. Er hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr Asani mo Ifrey vor sich zu haben, sondern jemand anderes. Das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen kräuselte, war grausam und der Blick aus ihren schwarzen Augen hatte alles spielerische verloren.

"Seid Ihr soweit?" fragte Asani den verblüfften König. 

Sogar ihre Stimme klang irgendwie anders. Legolas schauderte bei diesem Klang. Der Tonfall war so kalt. Auch Aragorn schien es zu bemerken. Kaum merklich runzelte er die Stirn und er nickte. Dann schwang er sein Schwert herum und ging in die Ausgangsposition.

Beinahe eine Ewigkeit standen sich Asani und Aragorn bewegungslos gegenüber. Jeder darauf wartend, wer den ersten Angriff machen würde. Ruhig und gelassen maßen sie sich prüfend, während sich die Schaulustigen noch nicht einmal zu atmen wagten. Die Spannung brachte die Luft zum Knistern und die Leute keuchten erschrocken auf, als sich Asani plötzlich den ersten Angriff wagte. Sogar Legolas und Gimli zuckten zurück. 

Es mochte die Zuschauer noch so überrascht haben, Aragorn jedoch war ein erfahrener Kämpfer und hatte den Angriff kommen sehen. Er hatte gespürt, daß Asani mo Ifrey eine kaum zu bändigen Kraft besaß, die sich jeden Moment entladen konnte. Aber diese Kraft, die hinter den Angriff steckte, konnte er nicht erahnen. Daher schwankte er etwas, als er Asanis Schlag mit seinem Schwert abwehrte. Die Funken, die dabei entstanden, verblüfften ihn wirklich. 

Aragorn schaffte sich Raum und stieß Asani zurück. Das Mädchen vor ihm war eine Kriegerin mit einer Ahnenreihe, die Mittelerde in Angst und Schrecken setzen konnte. Auch wenn der Clan Ifrey geläutert war, es waren gefährlicher Krieger. Dies rief er sich in Erinnerung, um nicht wieder eine böse Überraschung zu erleben, nur weil er sich von ihrem harmlosen Äußeren blenden ließ. 

Er lächelte schief. So harmlos sah sie im Moment eigentlich nicht aus. Sie knurrte verhalten wie ein wildes Tier vor einem Angriff und aus ihren Augen sprach Mordlust. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu ihrem Schwert. War das die stählerne Seele, von der Galadriel gesprochen hatte? War sie für diese Veränderung bei diesem Mädchen verantwortlich?

~*~

Legolas und Gimli saßen angespannt auf ihren Plätzen. Gimli hatte mittlerweile die Pfeife fallen gelassen und verfolgte den Kampf mit großer Spannung. Legolas' Miene verdüsterte sich jedoch immer mehr. So hatte er Asani noch nie gesehen. Was war mit ihr? Was war mit diesem Schwert?

Beide waren so mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, daß sie Goleyn gar nicht bemerkten, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich neben ihnen stand. Gimli keuchte erschrocken auf und blickte den Ifrey wütend an. "Könnt Ihr Euch nicht wenigstens räuspern?"

"Ich soll Euch das geben", sagte Goleyn Gimli ignorierend und reichte Legolas einen Brief mit aufgebrochenen Siegel. Legolas blickte überrascht auf das Siegel. Es war aus Gondor. Er entfaltete den Brief und stutzte. Er war an Aragorn adressiert. Als er zu Goleyn fragend aufsah, beobachtete dieser mittlerweile ganz konzentriert das kleine Duell. Aber er spürte den fragenden Blick und antwortete: "Seine Majestät bat mich, es Euch und Herrn Gimli zu zeigen."

Legolas nickte knapp und las die wenigen Zeilen. 

"Was steht in diesen Brief?" wollte Gimli wissen.

Legolas faltete den Brief mit betrübter Miene wieder zusammen, ehe er den Inhalt knapp zusammen faßte: "De Ker und De Frè sind tot. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Perrigon fand man sie im Hafenbecken. Mit aufgeschnittenen Kehlen. Es sieht nach einem Raubmord aus."

Gimli nahm schweigend den Brief, den Legolas ihm hinhielt. Obwohl er schon wußte, was darin stand, las er ihn noch einmal. Der Elb und der Zwerg kannten die beiden Adjutanten nicht besonders gut, aber sie wußten, daß Aragorn ihnen bedingungslos vertraut hatte. Er hatte sie als fähige Männer mit Rückgrat beschrieben. Der Verlust der beiden mußte ihn schmerzen. 

"Seine Majestät möchte die Untersuchung der Umstände, die zu dem Tod der beiden Männer geführt hatten, selbst leiten und bittet Euch um Eure Mithilfe", berichtete Goleyn, der etwas beleidigt schien, weil er als Bote herhalten mußte. 

"Wann soll es losgehen?" brummte Gimli düster. Für ihn war klar, daß er einem Freund immer zur Hilfe eilte, gleichgültig mit welchen Schwierigkeiten er zu kämpfen haben würde.

"Morgen früh noch vor Sonnenaufgang", antwortete Goleyn.

"Und warum nicht jetzt?"

"Ihr seht doch, daß Seine Majestät im Moment beschäftigt..."

"Wenn Ihr mich fragt, ist es der falsche Augenblick für ein bißchen Training", unterbrach der Zwerg Goleyn brummend. 

"Ihr habt mich nicht ausreden lassen", sagte Goleyn etwas vorwurfsvoll. "Er ist damit beschäftigt, einen dritten Begleiter auszusuchen."

"Asani?" fragte Legolas erstaunt. Hatte Aragorn sie deswegen um diesen kleinen Kampf gebeten? Wollte er ihre Fähigkeiten prüfen, ehe er eine Wahl traf?

"Warum nicht einer seiner Männer", wollte Gimli wissen. "Die sind sicherlich gut ausgebildet."

"In der Tat, das sind sie." Goleyn lächelte etwas überheblich. "Aber Asani kennt sich in Perrigon aus und hat außerdem ein Pakt mit ihrem Schwert geschlossen."

"Ein was?"

"Es ist bei uns eine alte Sitte, mit unseren Lieblingswaffen ein magisches Pakt einzugehen", sagte Goleyn im Plauderton. "Zumindest versuchen wir es."

Gimli verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. "Wie soll denn das gehen?" 

"Wir bieten dem Schwert, ihrem Blutdurst zu stillen und keine andere Waffe zu benutzen, dafür leben wir solange die Klinge ungebrochen ist und sind so stark und unverwundbar wie das Metall, aus dem es gemacht wurde", erklärte Goleyn und verzog keine Miene, als Gimli und Legolas ihn ansahen, als wäre er ein Ungeheuer. 

"Das ist keine alte Sitte! Das ist schwarze Magie!" zischte Gimli angewidert. 

Legolas sagte zu all dem nichts. Sein Inneres geriet in Aufruhr, als er daran dachte, was Asani da getan haben soll. Derartige magische Bündnisse gehörten in die Kategorie "Seelenverkauf". Es war schwarze Magie, so wie es Gimli gesagt hatte. Sie war gefährlich, denn sie war nicht zu beherrschen. Sie beherrschte den Benutzer.

"Warum?" fragte Legolas nur. Mehr konnte er nicht über die Lippen bringen. Diese Eröffnung mit dem Pakt, brachte ihn zu Bewußtsein, daß er sie gar nicht kannte. Und das zu wissen, schmerzte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. 

"Verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Lösungen", erwiderte der Ifrey mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Sarumans Armeen machten auch nicht vor dem eisigen Norden halt. Unser Clan war gezwungen weiter in die Eiswüsten zu ziehen. Dabei starben viele Kinder und Verletzte. Die einzige Chance, um zu überleben, war, gegen diese Armeen zu kämpfen und unser Territorium zurückzuerobern. Aber von unserem Clan war nicht mehr als die Hälfte am Leben."

"Und Asani band sich an ein Mithrilschwert, das ihr seine Unverwundbarkeit und Stärke gab", schloß Legolas. "Dafür tränkte sie seine Klinge in Blut."

"Sehr erfolgreich sogar", fügte Goleyn hinzu. "Asani bekam von Maja den Titel 'Ti Yanca no An'. Schlächter des Nordens."

"Das klingt mehr nach einer Beschimpfung", murmelte Gimli, der nur langsam verdauen konnte, daß sich dieses Mädchen durch schwarze Magie zu einem furchtbaren Monster gemacht hatte. Obwohl er das aus tiefsten Herzen verabscheute, regte sich Mitleid in ihm. Sie hatte es für ihren Clan getan. War deren Lage so verzweifelt gewesen? War dieses Mädchen so verzweifelt gewesen?

"Es war als eine Warnung gedacht", sagte Goleyn. "Sowohl für ihre Feinde als auch für sie selbst."

Langsam verstand Legolas Galadriels rätselhaften Worte, die Asani damals zum Weinen brachten. _"An Elbenwerk habt Ihr Euch gebunden, unsterblich seid Ihr dadurch geworden. Aber Ihr bezahlt einen zu hohen Preis dafür."_

Ihr Körper hatte die Eigenschaften des Mithrils angenommen. Dieses Metall war so hart, daß es nie Kratzer gab, geschweige brechen konnte. Deswegen hatte er keine Verletzungen bei ihr finden können. Aber die Kälte und der Blutdurst so einer Waffe veränderten auch ihr Wesen. Sie schlug ohne Gnade auf Aragorn ein und drängte ihn erbarmungslos immer weiter zurück. Es war wirklich furchterregend mit anzusehen, wie grausam und hemmungslos sie ihr Schwert schwang. War das der Preis, den Asani für ihre Unsterblichkeit zahlte? Die Veränderung ihres Herzens...und was war mit ihrem Verstand?

"Sie wird ihn doch nicht töten, oder?" fragte Legolas ruhig, aber er fürchtete sich um das Leben seines Freundes ebenso wie um Asanis Seelenheil. 

Goleyn schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Schwert wird ihren Verstand nicht mit seinem Blutdurst vernebeln können. Es kannte seine Herrin schon lange, bevor sie sich zu diesem Pakt mit ihm entschlossen hatte." Aber seine beschwichtigende Antwort kam ein wenig zu langsam, um wirklich überzeugend zu sein.

"Das sieht aber gar nicht danach aus", meinte Gimli skeptisch. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte. 

Asani war nach diesen harten Schlägen noch nicht einmal außer Atem. Sie schlug immer noch mit einer gefährlichen Präzision und setzte ihre gesamte Kraft ein, um Aragorn dichte Verteidigung einzureißen. Für den König Gondors war es nicht schwer, ihre Attacken vorauszusehen und seine Verteidigung danach auszurichten, aber auch er ermüdete bei soviel Hartnäckigkeit und Kraft. Außerdem war sie schnell. So schnell, daß er kaum aus seiner Verteidigung herauskam, um selbst einen Schlag zu landen. Was hatte sie doch gesagt? Auf eigene Gefahr...Aragorn mußte lächeln. Diese Ifrey war tatsächlich eine Gefahr und das gefiel ihm sehr, sehr gut. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Augenblick zu lang ihre Fähigkeiten bewundert, denn er sah ihren nächsten Hieb zu spät, parierte ungünstig und verlor die Balance. Ein erschrecktes Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge, als er stürzte. Ehe er wieder aufstehen konnte, schlug sie ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und die scharfe Klinge schrammte um Haaresbreite an seinen Daumen vorbei. 

Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an. Würde diese Ifrey es wagen, Aragorn, den König Gondors, vor ihren Augen zu töten? Es sah ganz danach aus. Sie stand mit den Schwert über ihn und drückte die Klinge dicht an seinen Hals. Aragorn blickte sie ruhig und schweigend an. 

Aber plötzlich lächelte sie und trat zurück. Sie ließ das Schwert sinken und streckte dem König die Hand entgegen. Verschmitzt sagte sie dann: "Ich habe Euch ja gewarnt."

Die Menge atmete erleichtert aus und die Ifreys fingen an, zu johlen und zu jubeln. In ihrer Sprache schrien sie nach Wein und Weib, um den Sieg von Asani zu feiern. Als sich die Umstehenden fragten, was in diese Ifreys gefahren war, wurden sie noch mehr von den Zwergen überrascht, die gequält aufstöhnten und sogar weinten. 

Aragorn erwiderte währenddessen ihr Lächeln und ließ sich von ihr aufhelfen. "Ich verstehe, warum man Euch diesen Namen gegeben hat...Ti Yanca no An." 

Ein ironisches Lächeln kräuselte Asanis Lippen. Sie ließ das Schwert los und es löste sich vor den Augen aller in Luft auf, ehe es scheppernd auf den Boden fallen konnte. 

"Die stählerne Seele", bemerkte Aragorn, der sich wieder an Galadriels Worte erinnerte. "Das ist sie also." 

"Es ist Mithril", korrigierte Asani spröde. 

Aragorn grinste jungenhaft über ihre beleidigte Miene, bot aber mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung seine Entschuldigung an. Dieses Lächeln verjüngte ihn um Jahre und Asani fand, daß er wirklich ein sehr gutaussehender Mann war. Aber irgendwas fehlte ihm, das ihr den Atem nehmen könnte. Vielleicht lag es an seine Ohren...

"Ich werde am nächsten Morgen nach Perrigon aufbrechen", begann Aragorn unvermittelt. "Würdet Ihr gerne mitkommen?"

Ende des 10. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

"Boah, so ein Bockmist! Der Walzer war ja schon totaler Shit! Aber magische Bündnisse mit Schwertern?!? Was für ein Blödsinn hat sie sich da wieder einfallen lassen?" Denken sich vielleicht so einige von euch...oder gar alle...

Leider habe ich nur eine Erklärung: MIR SIND DIE KEKSE AUSGEGANGEN !!!! 


	12. 11 Brüder unter sich

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: blabla in all its glory!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

11. Kapitel: Brüder unter sich

Es war noch sehr früh. Die Sonne war noch gar nicht aufgegangen, aber dennoch war es in Lothlorien nicht ganz still. Man hörte von Asanis Fenster aus noch einige Elben singen, die gerade das Bankett verließen, das man gestern Abend zum Abschied für die vielen Gäste gehalten hatte. Das kleine Fest hatte sich sehr in die Länge gezogen. Wer nahm schon gerne Abschied von Lothlorien? 

Asani mußte es leider. Sie war zwar nicht die einzige, die heute gehen mußte, aber eine der wenigen, die es zu dieser frühen Stunde taten. Außerdem war es ihr nicht vergönnt, freudetrunkend nach Hause in den Norden zu reisen wie der Rest ihres Clans, sondern mußte wieder nach Perrigon. Diesmal jedoch mit dem König Gondors, fünf seiner Ritter, Legolas und dem Zwergen Gimli. Auch wenn der König es als Bitte formuliert hatte...es kam einem Befehl gleich, denn einem so mächtigen König widersetzte man sich nicht. Sogar Asani wußte das, obwohl sie sich kaum um Politik scherte. 

Jetzt stand sie vor dem Spiegel und richtete den Kragen ihrer dunkelroten Jacke mit den goldenen Stickereien, die sie als Ifrey Adlige auswies. Darunter trug sie ein enganliegendes Hemd und Legolas' Geschenk. Anders als alle Krieger Mittelerdes, trugen Ifreys liebend gern Waffen aller Art und Gewichtsklasse, allerdings ungern Rüstungen und wenn, dann nur unter ihrer Kleidung. Es beleidigte ihren Stolz, so etwas zu tragen. Aber die beiden Mithril Armschienen waren die ersten, die Asani nach dem Aufstehen angelegt hatte. Ohne, daß sie sich deswegen wirklich bewußt war. 

Als ihre Jacke perfekt saß, ließ sie einen flüchtigen Blick über die schwarzen Hosen und Stiefel schweifen und strich eine vorwitzige Locke hinters Ohr, die sich aus dem Zopf gestohlen hatte. Sonst war alles an seinem Platz. So konnte sie ihren Clan repräsentieren. 

Sie atmete tief ein und griff nach dem schwarzen Umhang, den sie mit einem geübten Handgriff umlegte. Sie legte keine weitere Dolche, Wurfmesser oder Köcher an. Seit mehr als einem Jahr trug sie keine andere Waffen außer dem Mithrilschwert, das unsichtbar um ihren Körper schwebte, bis sie es zog. Das Schwert forderte ihr bedingungsloses Vertrauen und ihre Treue. Sie hatte aufhören müssen, mit anderen Waffen zu trainieren. Sie konnte weder mit dem Bogen noch dem Stab umgehen. Geschweige mit der Axt oder der Lanze. 

Es war zu verschmerzen, denn dafür lebte sie ewig und blieb so jung wie an dem Tag, als sie das Bündnis mit ihm einging. Sie war praktisch unverwundbar. Ihre Wunden heilten, ohne Narben zu hinterlassen. Niemals sah man ihr Erschöpfung oder Ermüdung an, außer wenn sie plötzlich umfiel und einschlief. 

Asani trat näher an den Spiegel und sah sich ihre Augenpartie genau an. Für jeden oberflächlichen Betrachter sah sie sehr wach aus. Ihre Augen waren klar und der Blick scharf. Aber wenn sie das Bündnis mit ihrem Schwert zwischendurch lösen könnte, würde man dunkle Ringe unter blutunterlaufenen und verquollenen Augen erkennen. 

Asani hatte nicht schlafen können. Wieder einmal. 

Seit sie ihren elbischen "Waffenbruder" hatte, hatte sie einen furchtbar leichten Schlaf und wälzte sich im Bett herum. Es nagte immer noch an ihr, daß Goleyn ihr ausgerechnet den Prinzen zum Waffenbruder gegeben hatte. Allerdings war es nicht nur seine Schuld. Legolas war daran genauso daran beteiligt. Er hatte einfach zugesagt, ohne zu wissen, was ihn in so einer Bruderschaft erwartete. Obwohl er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, entdeckte Asani schnell, daß er so eine Sitte gar nicht kannte. Als sie ihn darüber aufklärte, daß so eine Bruderschaft bis zum Tod eines der Brüder andauerte, hatte er es einfach lächelnd zur Kenntnis genommen und gemeint, daß er dann wohl gut auf sie aufpassen müßte. Diese Bemerkung hatte sie doch mehr verwirrt, als sie zugeben wollte. Herr Gimli hatte schon recht. Elben - der Thronerbe Düsterwalds insbesondere - waren zuweilen recht seltsam.

Sie sah sich noch einmal in dem Raum um und bedauerte erneut ihre frühe Abreise. Ob sie jemals hierher finden würde? Etwas schwermütig trat sie hinaus, wo die kühle Morgenluft sie begrüßte und versuchte durch ihre Kleidung zu kriechen. Das Geräusch der schließenden Tür ließ sie aufseufzen. Jetzt mußte sie zu ihrem Waffenbruder. 

Sie kannte den Weg zu seinen Gemächer im Schlaf. Aber es hieß nicht, daß sie diesen Weg gerne ging. Sie hatte jedes Mal das schreckliche Gefühl, in ihr Verderben zu gehen. Es verstärkte sich, wenn sie ihn dann vor seiner Tür antraf. Er begrüßte sie jedes Mal mit so einem seltsamen Lächeln. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, als freute er sich darauf, sie zu sehen. 

Heute stand er nicht wie gewöhnlich vor seiner Tür. Er war wohl noch nicht fertig. Asani klopfte leise an seiner Tür, aber es kam keine Antwort. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich verärgert. Schlief er etwa noch? 

"Legolas?" rief sie leise und klopfte erneut. Es regte sich wieder nichts. Sie seufzte genervt. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und beschloß, allein zum Stall zu gehen. Aber andererseits...Goleyn würde da sein, um sie zu verabschieden, und wenn er sie alleine dort ankommen sah, gäbe es wieder unangenehme Fragen. Daraufhin würde Maja sie tadeln und sie daran erinnern, keine Schande über den Clan zu bringen. Was ihr Vater dazu sagen würde, daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Mißmutig drehte sie sich wieder zur Tür und klopfte härter gegen das Holz. Elbische Waffenbrüder machten nichts als Probleme! "Legolas! Wacht auf!"

Sie war sich sicher, daß alle Elben sie in Lorien gehört hatte, aber dieser einer bestimmte Elb nicht. Es half nichts, sie mußte ihn persönlich aus dem Bett zerren. Der Gedanke war ihr so unangenehm, daß sie für einen Moment zögerte, ehe sie die Tür aufmachte. 

Anders als bei ihrem Zimmer sah sie beim Eintreten nicht sofort das Bett, sondern befand sich erst einmal in eine Art Wohnraum. Ihre Verärgerung flaute etwas ab, als sie daran dachte, daß er sie unter diesen Umständen vielleicht nicht hören konnte. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war mit großen Fenstern durchbrochen, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte. Schwaches Mondlicht fiel durch sie herein und enthüllte ihr nur dürftig die Einrichtung dieses Raumes. Vorsichtig wanderte sie durch das Zimmer und erkannte die Umrisse eines Kamins und einige Sessel davor. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch und eine Bücherwand. 

Und wo schlief Seine Hoheit nun? Murrend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schlafgemach. Mußte er unbedingt Prinz sein? Dann hätte er auch ein einfaches Zimmer bekommen wie sie. Nichts als Probleme mit diesem Elb...

Sie fand die Tür auf der rechten Seite. Wieder einmal klopfte sie an und wartete auf Antwort. Als keine kam, ging sie einfach hinein. Dieses Zimmer war etwas kleiner, aber mit Kerzen ausgeleuchtet. So entdeckte sie auch das Bett in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war größer als ihres und hatte vier Pfosten, zwischen denen dünne weiße Vorhänge hingen, die allesamt zugezogen waren. 

Zögernd näherte sie sich den großem Bett. Warum waren bloß die Vorhänge zugezogen? Es war nicht kalt zu dieser Jahreszeit und Elben sollte Kälte doch nicht viel ausmachen. Hatte er vielleicht etwas zu verbergen? Schlief er in einer seltsamen Stellung? Mit Lockenwicklern? Mit Schönheitsmaske? Oder mit einer Geliebten? 

Bei der letzten Möglichkeit stockte ihr der Atem. Daran hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht gedacht! Bei der Vorstellung, daß sie ihn womöglich nackt mit jemand anderem im Bett vorfinden könnte, schoß ihr das Blut mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Sie zog sich vom Bett zurück und machte so leise wie möglich auf den Absätzen kehrt. Es ging sie nichts an, mit wem und wie er die Nächte verbrachte. 

Aber dann machte sie erneut kehrt und stapfte zurück. Natürlich ging es sie etwas an! Sie konnte es nicht erlauben, daß ihr Waffenbruder so eine verlotterte Moral hatte. Seine Frauengeschichten würden heute ein Ende finden! Schroff schob sie die Vorhänge zur Seite und fand das Bett zu ihrer Überraschung leer vor. Kein nackter Legolas, dessen Glieder mit denen einer oder zweier Schönheiten verschlungen waren. Es war einfach leer. Wo war er bloß?

"Guten Morgen."

Asani zog vor lauter Schreck ihr Schwert, ehe sie herumwirbelte. Noch mehr als diese fröhliche Begrüßung schockte sie das, was sie vor sich sah. Mit hochgehobenen Händen stand ein nur halb angezogener Legolas vor ihr. Er trug zwar bereits die engen Hosen, war aber barfuß und sein Hemd war offen. Das lange Haar umrahmte sein schönes Gesicht. 

"Das Training fällt doch heute aus, oder?" fragte er plötzlich und ließ die Arme wieder sinken. 

"Was?" Asani blinzelte mehrmals und folgte dann seinem Blick, der etwas beunruhigt auf dem Schwert in ihren Händen ruhte. Sie errötete und ließ es sofort verschwinden. "Klar...aber sicher...wo wart Ihr überhaupt?" 

"Ich war auf dem Balkon. Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch warten ließ. - Ich bin gleich soweit." Legolas lächelte wieder und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. Dabei fiel das offene Hemd noch etwas mehr auseinander. Er war nicht so groß und gewaltig wie ihr Vater, sondern eher schlank und geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Er war mit breiten Schultern und schmalen Hüften gesegnet. Es gab kein Gramm Fett an ihm, nur scharf gezeichnete Muskeln wie bei einer Skulptur. Und er war ziemlich unbehaart. Asani, die ihr Leben lang nur Männer mit Brusthaar kannte, fand das recht seltsam. Aber abstoßend war es bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte noch nie bemerkt, daß ein Mann eine so schöne Haut haben konnte. Hell, glatt und wie Seide schimmernd.

Er war so schön... 

Als er ihr den Rücken zudrehte, wanderte ihr Blick unfreiwillig an von seinen breiten Schultern hinab über seinen Rücken bis zu seinem...Das Blut schoß ihr erneut in die Wangen, als sie entsetzt bemerkte, was sie da eigentlich machte. Verärgert wandte sie sich ab. Das passierte ihr in letzter Zeit ständig. Sie kannte viel besser gebaute Männer als Legolas Grünblatt. Aber warum wurde sie ausgerechnet bei ihm verlegen? 

Asani mußte sich setzen. So einen Anblick wie ihn vertrug sie am frühen Morgen nicht. Allerdings ging sie zu keinen der gemütlichen Stühlen, sondern ließ sich einfach aufs Bett fallen, während ihr Blick fassungslos den Bewegungen des Elben folgte. 

Er summte vor sich her, als er seine Haar routiniert frisierte und sich dann das Hemd zuknöpfte. Er wanderte suchend durch das große Zimmer und hielt nach seiner Jacke und seinen Schuhen Ausschau, während Asani ihn stumm beobachtete. Wie machte dieser Elb das? Jeden Morgen sah er so gut erholt aus. Gleichgültig wie hart das Training war oder wie heftig er am Abend zuvor gefeiert hatte. Er sah immer gut aus. Von den sorgfältig geflochtenen Zöpfen bis zu den leichten Schuhen, die er immer trug. Sogar verstaubt und verschmutzt sah er tadellos aus. Sie hingegen mußte hoffen, daß man sie nicht für einen Ork hielt, wenn sie aus einer Schlacht kam. Das war unfair! 

"Asani?"

"Ja?" Sie schreckte hoch und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er gerade etwas gesagt? Sie mußte sich auch etwas räuspern, weil ihre Stimme so piepsig klang. "Was ist?"

"Hat Aragorn Euch überfordert?" fragte er scherzhaft, aber aus seinen Augen sprach Sorge. Er kam auf sie zu und betrachtete sie ernst, während er sich weiter anzog. Seine Stimme wurde sanfter, als er weiter wissen wollte: "Habt Ihr nicht gut geschlafen?"

Sie hatte nicht mehr geschlafen seit sie ihn kannte! Aber statt ihm das vorzuwerfen, nickte sie schroff. "Doch."

Plötzlich hielt er inne und beugte sich zu ihr herab, so daß er ihr genau in die Augen sehen konnte. Asani blieb sitzen, wo sie war und starrte ihn an; wie ein Häschen eine Schlange. Zu hypnotisiert, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

"Ihr lügt", sagte er nur und musterte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. "Man sieht sie nicht, aber sie sind da."

"Was?" Diesmal hatte sie ihm zugehört, aber sie verstand kein Wort. 

"Unter Euren Augen liegen tiefe Schatten", erklärte er leise. Er schenkte ihr ein beinah liebevolles Lächeln, das den Rhythmus ihres Herzschlags durcheinander brachte. Bevor sie sich versah, strich er vorsichtig über die zarte Haut unter ihren Augen. Wie warm allein seine Fingerspitzen waren... 

"Bedrückt Euch etwas?"

Asani konnte ihn nur schweigend ansehen. Das war eins dieser Momente, die sie so sehr haßte und doch kaum erwarten konnte. Er war ihr nah und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihr. Sein besorgter Blick, sein sanftes Lächeln und seine zarten Berührungen. Sie konnte nicht anders, aber sie sog diese Augenblicke immer so konzentriert in sich hinein, daß sie nicht mehr auf ihre Umwelt reagieren konnte. 

"Asani, Ihr wißt doch, daß Ihr mir vertrauen könnt, oder?" fragte er ernst und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. "Ich bin schließlich Euer Waffenbruder."

Waffenbruder...dieses Wort holte sie schließlich zurück. Er war ihr Waffenbruder. Genau...ihr Bruder. Es wirkte wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser. Sie riß sich endlich zusammen und begann wieder mit dem Atmen. 

"Ich schätze, seine Majestät war wirklich eine Herausforderung", sagte sie dann. Ein schwaches Lächeln floh über ihre Lippen. Diese Erklärung klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Sie wußte das. Und er wußte es ganz bestimmt. 

"Nur Aragorn?" fragte er leise und sah sie ernst an. "Nicht doch wegen etwas anderem?" 

"Nein", antwortete sie fest und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er schien ihr nicht ganz zu glauben und auch irgendwie enttäuscht zu sein. 

"Sollte doch etwas sein, sagt es ruhig", fügte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu und machte sich daran, sich den Köcher umzuschnallen. 

Asani wollte nicken, als sie bemerkte, daß einer der Riemen sich verdreht hatte und Legolas nicht herankam. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stand sie auf und half ihm, den Riemen grade zu legen. Stumm befestigten sie dann gemeinsam die Riemen an der Schnalle auf Legolas Brust. 

"Danke", sagte Legolas danach und zog seine Jacke gerade. Dann neigte er sich plötzlich zu ihr. Asani zuckte instinktiv zurück. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, daß seine Lippen gefährlich nahe an ihrer Wange waren. Er schien sich nicht ganz bewußt gewesen zu sein, was er da gerade tun wollte, denn er sah sie etwas verwundert an. Aber er rührte sich genauso wenig wie sie von der Stelle. Als sein Blick auf ihren Mund fiel, war sie es, die dann einen Schritt zurücktrat. 

"Soll ich Euch noch bei irgendwas zu Hand gehen?" Sie mußte sich wieder räuspern. Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. Sie klang so zögernd und zittrig.

"Ich - ich glaube, ich habe was auf der Anrichte liegen lassen..." Ihm ging es auch nicht besser. Er klang seltsam rauh. "Ich glaube, der Kamm..."

Asani sah ihn einen kurzen Augenblick etwas betäubt an, ehe sie langsam nickte und sich schnell von ihm abwandte. Sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, Abstand von ihm zu halten. Sie ging zur Anrichte und griff nach dem Kamm und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel einen schwarzes Beutel, das vor Goldmünzen aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Einige paßten gar nicht mehr hinein und lagen um das Säckchen herum. Zu ihrem Erstaunen entdeckte sie einen beschriebenen Zettel unter den Münzen. Stirnrunzelnd zog sie das Schriftstück hervor. Diese Schrift, in der die Worte verfaßt waren, kannte sie doch...

"Legolas Grünblatt, 20 Goldm. auf A. Ifrey. Auszahlung: 297 Goldm. u. 39 Silberlinge bei 373:18" 

"Was zum..." Asani gingen die Augen über, als sie die wenigen Worte las. Das war eine ifreysche Wettquittung! Wie kam das auf seine Anrichte? Abrupt wandte sie sich zu ihm um und deutete auf das prall gefüllte Säckchen. Legolas sah sie unbewegt an, als würde er auf ihre nächste Reaktion warten.

"Wollt Ihr mir nicht etwas erzählen?" fragte sie spitz und hielt den Zettel hoch. 

"Nicht, das ich wüßte." Er blickte sie unschuldig an. 

"Ihr habt auf mich gewettet!" brach es dann fassungslos aus ihr heraus. 

Legolas holte Luft, um ihr zu antworten, zuckte dann lässig mit den Schultern und meinte mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln: "Ja, das habe ich."

"Seid Ihr verrückt? Wie konntet Ihr bei so einem Unsinn soviel Geld riskieren? 20 Goldmünzen!"

"Ich bin ein weiser Mann", widersprach er ruhig, als er sich an die überschwenglichen Worte des ifreyschen Buchhalters erinnerte. Er verkniff sich das Lächeln, als sie ihn ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

"Ihr seid der dümmste Elb, der mir je begegnet ist", schimpfte sie weiter. 

Aber statt sich von so einer schweren Beleidigung kränken zu lassen, brach Legolas in heiteres Gelächter aus. Sein kleiner "Waffenbruder" konnte sich immer so schön aufregen...Es erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Begegnung.

Sie fand das weniger lustig und fügte giftig hinzu: "Hätte ich gewußt, daß Ihr auf mich gesetzt habt, hätte ich Seine Majestät im letzten Augenblick gewinnen lassen."

Er lachte nur noch mehr über ihre mürrische Miene, aber sehr bald wärmte ein Lächeln voller Zuneigung seine Augen. "Und wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß Ihr absichtlich verlieren würdet, hätte ich immer noch auf Euch gesetzt."

Asani sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwirrung an. Aus diesem Elb wurde sie nicht schlau. Dann hatte er die Frechheit, sich in Geheimnisse zu hüllen und gab außer einem wissenden Lächeln keine weitere Erklärung. 

Er rief einen Diener und gab Anweisungen, wie mit dem übrigen Gepäck zu verfahren war, bevor er dann mit energiegeladenen Schritten seine Gemächer durchquerte und die Tür öffnete. "Gehen wir?"

~*~

Bei den Ställen war es um diese Zeit noch sehr ruhig. Aber die elbischen Stallburschen hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Asani und Legolas hatten kaum den Vorplatz betreten, als man ihre Pferde fertig gesattelt und aufgezäumt aus den Ställen führte. Die Elben verbeugte sich besonders tief vor Legolas, als sie den beiden die Zügel ihrer Pferde hinhielt. Asani wurde immerhin noch mit einem höflichen Nicken bedacht. 

Man hatte sie also bereits erwartet. Asani suchte schnell den Platz nach Maja, Goleyn und ihren Vater ab, um sich zu verabschieden. Mit einem Blick hatte sie etwas verlegen bemerkt, daß die übrige Gruppe auf ihren Pferden saßen und sich verabschiedeten. 

Außer Asani, Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn waren noch fünf Ritter Gondors mit von der Partie. Große, starke Männer mit finsteren Visagen. Voll ausgerüstet und schwer bewaffnet ritten auf ihren Rössern, die aussahen, als könnten sie eine Armee von Orks zertreten, an ihnen vorbei. Aber all diesen Männern voran ritt König Aragorn. Er war zwar nicht so ungeheuerlich ausgerüstet wie seinen Rittern, aber war dennoch eine sehr beeindruckende Gestalt. Das war wirklich ein König. 

Er rief Legolas etwas auf Elbisch zu und dieser nickte und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Asani hatte zwar nicht ein Wort verstanden, aber es mußte bedeuten, daß sie sich sputen sollten. Sie blickte noch einmal zu dem König zurück, der gerade seiner Frau liebevoll zu lächelte, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater am Rand stand, bevor er vom Platz ritt. Seine Ritter verneigten sie sich so tief vor ihrer Königin und ihrem Vater, daß Asani fürchten mußte, daß mindestens einer von ihnen scheppernd auf den Boden donnerte. Aber das passierte nicht. 

Der Zwerg Gimli Gloins Sohn ritt dicht an Asani und Legolas vorbei. An seinem Sattel waren nebst etwas Proviant noch zwei Streitäxte und ein Streitkolben befestigt. 

"Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder!" rief der Zwerg lachend. "Ein Zwerg, der schneller ist als ein Elb!"

Legolas lächelte und rief ihm hinterher: "Wart's nur ab, Gimli Gloins Sohn!" 

Asani mußte etwas lächeln. Die beiden waren wie Kinder, wenn sie zusammen waren. Aber es waren keine Kinder, es waren Helden. Genauso wie König Aragorn und seine Ritter. Asani wickelte nachdenklich die Zügel um ihre Hand. Wozu brauchte der König sie eigentlich? Als Ortskundige für Perrigon? Reichte da nicht eine einfache Karte aus?

"Asani, wir müssen aufbrechen ", erinnerte Legolas sie, als sie immer noch nicht aufsaß. 

"Wartet nicht auf mich. Ich gehe kurz zu meinem Clan", rief sie in Legolas' Richtung. Sie mußte sich noch von ihrem Clan verabschieden. Als sie loslaufen wollte, hielt sie er am Arm fest. 

"Ich werde warten", sagte er zu ihr. "Laßt Euch ruhig Zeit."

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, irgendwie klangen seine Worte zweideutig. Aber sicherlich war es nicht so. Sie nickte flüchtig und lief über den Platz zu ihrem Clanoberhaupt.

"Was hat er dir gerade gesagt?" fragte der Herzog unwirsch statt einer Begrüßung, sobald seine Tochter in Hörweite war. Er stand neben Maja und Goleyn, um mit ihnen Asani zu verabschieden. 

"Daß er auf mich wartet", erwiderte sie ruhig. "Guten Morgen."

Der Herzog ging nicht darauf ein und ließ weder Goleyn noch Maja die Zeit, diesen Gruß zu erwidern, sonders blaffte Asani gleich wieder an: "Warum denn das?"

Asani überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Er ist mein Waffenbruder."

"WAFFENBRUDER?!?" Der Herzog donnerte Wort in einer unglaubliche Lautstärke über den Platz, so daß sich jeder zu ihm herumwirbelte. Er bedachte Legolas mit einem überaus feindseligen Blick, der jeden zu Asche verwandelt hätte. Aber Seine Hoheit Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald besaß die Nonchalance, ihm lächelnd zuzunicken. Daher suchte sich der Herzog ein anderes Ziel für seine Wut und starrte Goleyn an, der verdächtig unschuldig in die Gegend blickte. "Daran bist du schuld, oder?"

"Asani hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Können wir das nicht später klären?" entgegnete Goleyn lässig. 

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", knurrte der Herzog den Stellvertreter an. Er stellte sich hinter seiner Tochter und schob sie etwas unsanft vor Maja, während er weiter vor sich hin brummte. "Gibt einfach mein Mädchen diesem Elb zum Waffenbruder..."

Wie vor jeder Mission stand das kleine Abschiedsritual der Ifrey. Das Clanmitglied, das ging, mußte sich den Segen des Oberhaupts holen, ehe er aufbrach. Asani kniete sich vor Maja und Goleyn nieder und senkte ihr Haupt. Flüsternd sprach sie die üblichen Abschiedsworte der Ifreys: "Mutter, mein Weg führt mich fort von Euch. Haltet die schützende Hand über mich, auf daß ich im Leben zu Euch zurückfinde und im Tode zu meinen Ahnen." 

Maja antwortete nicht wie gewöhnlich, sondern sagte mit erhobenen Zeigefinger: "Gehorche dem König, Asani. Mach unserem Clan keine Schande."

"Zu spät", murmelte der Herzog mit einem finsteren Blick auf Legolas, der immer noch geduldig wartete. 

Asani unterdessen nahm Majas kleine dünne Hand und küßte diese ehrfürchtig. "Nein, Maja, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde mein bestes geben." 

Maja lächelte zufrieden und legte dann ihre Hand auf Asanis Haupt. "Kehre zu uns Ifreys zurück, Asani."

"Danke", flüsterte Asani und erhob sich, als Maja ihre Hand zurückzog. Aber Asani griff noch einmal nach Majas Hand und küßte sie ein letztes Mal. Dann küßte sie auch Goleyns Hand und umarmte ihre Vater zum Abschied. 

"Komm in einem Stück zurück", brummte ihr Vater und drückte sie fest an sich. "Sonst schneide ich dir die Ohren ab."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß es dann noch etwas zum Abschneiden gibt", erwiderte sie grinsend. Aber statt sie wegen ihrer Frechheit zu ermahnen, hielt er seine Tochter nur noch enger umschlungen. Etwas sagte ihm, daß dieses Gör diese Reise nicht überleben würde. Jemand anderes würde zu ihm zurückkehren. Zwar würde sie immer noch seine Tochter sein, aber eben nicht dieses kleine Mädchen hier. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre Schulter hinweg zu diesem Elbenprinzen. Und diese halbe Portion einer halben Portion würde daran schuld sein.

Schicksal, hatte Goleyn gesagt. Yuk lächelte wehmütig in das Haar seiner Tochter. Das Schicksal konnte zuweilen sehr grausam sein. Aber leider war sogar er machtlos. Zögernd gab er seine Tochter frei. "Wenn nicht deine, dann seine."

"Das will ich sehen." Lachend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Pferd. Mit einem eleganten Satz schwang sie sich in den Sattel und drückte dem Tier leicht ihre Fersen in seinen Bauch, damit es sich bewegte. Legolas nickte den Ifreys lächelnd zu, ehe er Asani folgte. 

Der Herzog atmete tief ein und ging langsam einige Schritte in Richtung Tor, um Asani fort reiten zu sehen. Er erlaubte sich weder ein Lächeln noch ein Träne, als er sich im Stillen von dem kleinen Mädchen verabschiedete.

Ende des 11. Kapitel

***********************************************************************

Lalala, ich habe wieder Kekse...und Schokolade...und Chips...und natriumarmes Mineralwasser ohne Kohlensäure ^o^


	13. 12 Abkürzung

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: My bonnie is over the ocean, my brain is it probably, too...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

12. Kapitel: Abkürzung 

Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, als die Gruppe beschloß, in einer alten Ruine ihr Lager aufzuschlagen. Und daß nur, weil man sich einig war, daß man bei den letzten Sonnenstrahlen besser Holz sammeln, jagen und sich die nähere Umgebung ansehen konnte. 

Legolas stieg von seinem Pferd ab und bückte sich gerade, um den Sattel abzunehmen, als einer der Ritter mit einer Verbeugung anbot, das für ihn zu erledigen. Obwohl der Ritter selbst müde aussah, versicherte er, daß es ihm eine Ehre wäre. Der Elbenprinz nickte bloß und beschloß, die Gegend auszukundschaften. Aber ihm war im Moment nicht danach, das allein zu tun. Vielleicht würde Gimli oder Aragorn gerne mitkommen...oder Asani. Sie hatten seit dem Aufbruch aus Lorien nicht ein Wort gewechselt. Irgendwie hatte Legolas sie vermißt. Ein amüsierte Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sie gesehen und trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, daß sie ihm fehlte. Er sehnte sich danach, etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen, ihr Lächeln zu sehen und von ihr hören, was für blöder Elb er war doch war. Sein Lächeln wurde etwas schief. Er war wirklich blöde, daß er sich so etwas wünschte.

Er fand sie in unmittelbarer Nähe, während sie ihrem Pferd über die Mähne strich und auf den Hals klopfte. Gemessenen Schrittes ging Legolas auf sie zu. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und seine leichten Schuhen machten keine Geräusche, aber trotzdem schien sie seine Nähe zu spüren, denn sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um. Es freute ihn sehr. Aber leider nahm sie es nicht so entspannt hin wie er. Sie sah ihn zögernd an und lächelte leichthin. Sie war nervös. 

"Asani, wollt Ihr mich begleiten?" fragte Legolas freundlich. "Ich möchte mir die Gegend ansehen."

"Ich muß mein Pferd versorgen", entgegnete sie so schnell, daß er sie verwundert ansah. 

"Das werde ich erledigen, Lady Asani", bot ein Ritter, der plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte. Mit einer Verbeugung nahm er ihr die Zügel ab. Asani stand dann plötzlich ohne Pferd vor ihm und schien es nicht ganz zu begreifen, denn sie sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre leere Hand, bis er sich dann räusperte. 

"Wollt Ihr nun mitkommen?" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. "Ich meine, da Euer Pferd in guten Händen ist."

"Also...", begann Asani unsicher. "...ich...nun...ich muß bestimmt noch irgendwas machen...etwas ganz wichtiges..."

"Was denn?" Legolas kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er spürte geradezu, wie ihre Nervosität zunahm. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, ein Raubtier zu sein, das seine Beute rücksichtslos in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. 

Zwei der Ritter gingen in diesem Moment an ihnen vorbei und Asani drehte sich plötzlich nach ihnen um und fragte: "Wohin geht Ihr?"

"Wir gehen Brennholz suchen, Lady Asani", antwortete einer höflich. 

"Ich komme mit!" rief sie und ließ keine Widerrede aufkommen, weil sie schon an ihnen vorbei ging, naja, eigentlich rannte sie schon. Die beiden Ritter sahen zuerst sich einander dann Asani verwirrt hinterher, ehe sie hinter ihr rannten.

Legolas sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Seine Beute war ihm entwischt. Es enttäuschte ihn unendlich, daß sie jetzt vor ihm weglief statt ihn nur auf Abstand zu halten. Ja, er wußte, warum sie so ruppig und respektlos zu ihm war. Er war nicht beleidigt deswegen. Er verstand sie. Es mußte sehr viel von ihr abverlangt haben, ihn als ihren Waffenbruder zu akzeptieren. Es bedeutete ja gleichzeitig, offen eine Niederlage einzugestehen. Es fiel einem dann schwer, sich auch noch mit dem Sieger anzufreunden. Selbst er hätte daran zu knabbern gehabt. 

Aber dieses neue Verhalten kam nicht von ungefähr. Legolas erinnerte sich an heutigen Morgen. Er hätte sie fast geküßt. Es war ihm so natürlich vorgekommen, sich zu ihr hinunter zu beugen und zu küssen, als sie nah vor ihm gestanden hatte. Daß sie darauf mit Weglaufen und Verstecken reagierte, fand er etwas überzogen. Was war schon ein Kuß? Küßten die Ifreys denn nicht? Aber...vielleicht wurde Asani noch nie geküßt. Ob er da vielleicht nachhelfen sollte? Er war schließlich ihr Waffenbruder... 

"Was grinst du so schmutzig?" fragte ein völlig verstaubter Gimli stirnrunzelnd. Legolas blinzelte den Zwerg an, der auf einmal vor ihm stand, und brach in helles Gelächter aus. Der scharfe Ritt hatte Gimlis Bart und wallende Mähne total zerzaust und er sah aus, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden, nur war er nicht so verkohlt. Gimli blickte den Elben beleidigt an, während er mit den Fingern durch den Bart fuhr, um ihn einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen. "Das ist nicht lustig, Legolas!"

"Entschuldi..._hahaha_", Legolas bekam sich nicht mehr ein. Gimli sah wirklich aus wie ein laufender, grau-braun-roter Fellball. 

"Wenn du fertig bist, möchte Aragorn dich gerne sehen und die morgige Rute festlegen", knurrte Gimli böse. 

Legolas wischte sich einige Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel und nickte bloß, während er krampfhaft versuchte, das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Gimli rollte genervt die Augen und stapfte in Richtung Aragorn und dem Hauptmann Le Tare, die sich gerade eine behelfsmäßige Fackel bastelten, um etwas mehr Licht für die Karte zu kriegen, die sie zwischen zwei Bäumen aufgehangen hatten. 

Der Zwerg war die ganze Zeit beschäftigt, seine Haare und den Bart zu glätten, damit nicht auch noch die beiden Menschen in Lachen ausbrachen. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Das schien Legolas zu wissen, denn der Elb hatte ihn mit Leichtigkeit eingeholt und hielt ihm mit zusammengepreßten Lippen und lachenden Augen ein Kamm hin. Ein Dankeschön murrend nahm der Zwerg den Kamm und fuhr sich damit durchs Haar und den Bart. 

Die beiden erreichten Aragorn und Le Tare, als sie die Fackel zum Brennen gebracht hatten. Sie suchten gerade einen passenden Winkel für die Lichtquelle, um alles von der Karte zu sehen. Sie nickten Legolas und Gimli knapp zu, ehe sie sich der Karte zuwandten. 

"Wir sind an der Grenze Gondors und werden gegen morgen Mittag die Handelsstraße nach Perrigon erreichen können", sagte Le Tare und deutete vorsichtig auf die Karte. "Dann sollte die Reise ein Kinderspiel sein."

"Wenn wir das Tempo beibehalten, können wir das erste Viertel vor Mittag schaffen", warf Legolas nachdenklich ein. Als Le Tare ihn fragend ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Es riecht nach Regen und die beste Straße nützt uns nichts, wenn sie aufgeweicht und schlammig ist."

Le Tare verzog mißmutig den Mund. Er zog Legolas' Wettervorhersage nicht in Frage. Elben kannten sich mit dem Wetter besser aus als so mancher Bauer. "Nun ja, wenigstens können wir morgen Abend in Betten schlafen. An der Straße sind genügend Gasthöfe, in denen wir rasten können."

"Nein, wir werden morgen Abend genauso schlafen wie heute", widersprach Aragorn ruhig. 

"Majestät?"

"Wir werden nicht die Handelsstraße nehmen. Es dauert mir zu lange und ich möchte nicht, daß unsere Ankunft in Perrigon lange vorher bekannt wird."

"Aber warum?" wollte Legolas wissen. Auch Gimli sah Aragorn stirnrunzelnd an. 

"In Perrigon laufen viele Sachen nicht so, wie sie sollten." Aragorn sah bei diesen Worten nicht auf, sondern blickte angestrengt auf die Karte. "Ich möchte den Verantwortlichen nicht die Zeit geben, sich vor mir zu verstecken."

Keiner wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen. Nicht weil er der König war, sondern weil sie seine Gefühle verstanden. 

Le Tare räusperte sich und zeigte auf eine Stelle auf der Karte. "Dann schlage ich vor, daß wir es mit diesem Wald versuchen, Majestät. Wenn er tatsächlich durch das Gebirge führt, kämen wir dann hier heraus."

Der Finger des Hauptmanns flog über ein Waldgebiet, das sich einige Stunden Ritt von ihrem derzeitigen Lager befand, und tippte sachte auf das andere Ende des Waldes. "Vor da aus ist es nicht weit zur Küste. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind dort kleine Häfen, von wo wir uns dann in Perrigon einschiffen können. Das dürfte unsere Ankunft überraschend genug machen."

Aragorn nickte bedächtig, blickte aber immer noch stirnrunzelnd auf die Karte. "Warum hat dieser Wald kein Name? Ist er unbekannt?"

"Es sieht so aus", meinte der Hauptmann und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Allerdings ist diese Karte nicht auf den neuesten Stand. Vielleicht wurde der Wald erforscht, nachdem dieser Karte gezeichnet wurde."

"Na, großartig", murrte Gimli und verdrehte die Augen. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn sah den Elben an, der schweigend hinter dem Zwerg stand und auf die Karte sah. Bei dem Klang seines Namens sah er auf. 

"Es wird riskant", sagte er nur. 

"Aragorn, ich halte das für keine gute Idee", brummte Gimli unter seinem Bart. "Dieser Wald scheint mir sehr gefährlich zu sein. Wer weißt, was uns da erwartet. Es könnte unsere Reise verlängern statt sie zu verkürzen."

Aragorn nickte verständnisvoll, sah aber wieder auf die Karte. Sein Blick folgte der langen Linie der Handelsstraße nach Perrigon, die sich umständlich um eine Gebirgskette wand, und fiel dann wieder auf diesen dicht gezeichnetes Waldgebiet, der wie ein Keil in der Gebirgskette wirkte. "Ich denke auch so, Gimli, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir sollten so früh wie möglich in Perrigon ankommen, ehe die Spuren erkalten."

Von welchen Spuren Aragorn da sprach, war allen auch ohne eine nähere Erklärung klar. Gimlis Blick verdüsterte sich, als er mißtrauisch auf die Karte blickte. Man sah ihm an, daß er ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden war, aber laut sagte er: "Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich gehe meine Axt schärfen. Ich bin lieber auf alles vorbereitet."

~*~

Später am Abend saßen alle um ein Feuer und verspeisten gerade ihr Abendessen. Legolas saß neben Aragorn und hörte mit halben Ohr einer Geschichte zu, die einer der Ritter gerade erzählte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt mehr den beiden Reisegefährten, die auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saßen und sich leise unterhielten...über Elben. 

Nach anfänglicher Scheu und Mißtrauen waren sich Gimli und Asani näher gekommen, als der Zwerg sie dabei ertappt hatte, wie sie eins seiner Äxte bewundert hatte. Legolas lächelte nachsichtig. Wenn er Gimli nicht so gut kannte, würde er sagen, daß die beiden Komplott gegen ihn planten. Beide hatten verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und hin und wieder hörte man Gimlis leises, tiefes Lachen. 

Was sie ihm wohl gerade gesagt hatte? Legolas spürte ein leises Ziehen in der Brust. Er konnte nicht leugnen, daß er sich so einen entspannten und offenen Moment mit Asani wünschte. Ohne ruppige oder spöttische Bemerkungen oder ihren nervösen Blick. Er beneidete Gimli. 

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen brach die Gruppe wieder vor Sonnenaufgang auf. Das Lager war schnell abgebaut, da es keine Zelte gegeben hatte. Sie hatten sich alle in ihre Umhänge eingerollt und die Sättel als Kissen benutzt. Auch wenn die Nacht nicht wirklich erholsam war, drosselten sie nicht ihr Tempo. So geschah es, daß sie, bevor die Sonne im Zenit stand, das Waldgebiet erreichten, das Aragorn der Handelsstraße vorgezogen hatte. Die Ritter hatten zwar etwas verdutzt geschaut, daß sie nun doch nicht die Straßen benutzten, sagten aber natürlich kein Wort. Es hatte sicherlich seine Gründe, warum Seine Majestät diesen Weg einschlug. 

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und der Hauptmann Le Tare ritten voraus und die übrigen vier Ritter übernahmen die Nachhut. Asani ritt in der Mitte. Majas Anweisung gemäß, gehorchte sie dem König ohne wenn und aber. Hätte Legolas nicht den Abschiedsworten, die unter den Ifreys gesagt wurde, am Morgen zuvor gelauscht, wäre er jetzt genau wie Aragorn sehr erstaunt über ihren bedingungslosen Gehorsam gewesen. Sie sagte ja nie etwas. Vor allem sagte sie ihm, Legolas, nichts. Er seufzte, alles mußte er aus dritter Hand erfahren.

Stundenlange ritten sie schweigend durch den Wald. Sie ließen Vorsicht walten und beschränkten sich auf ein gemächliches Tempo und gaben erst die Sporen, wenn sich der Wald etwas lichtete. Bei den Rittern hielt immer nur eine Hand die Zügel, während die andere auf dem Schwertknauf ruhte. 

"Dieser Wald ist unheimlich", flüsterte einer der Ritter bedrückt. Ungemütlich sah er sich um und wagte es nicht, lauter zu sprechen. 

"Stimmt", meinte ein anderer Ritter. "Überall nur Bäume."

"Das haben Wälder so an sich", schmunzelte Asani, die sich bei diesen Worte umgedreht hatte. 

Der Ritter errötete etwas und fuhr erklärend fort: "Ich meine, daß es hier so still ist. Als gäbe es hier keine Tiere."

"Ja, es ist so gespenstisch", flüsterte ein dritter Ritter. 

"Wohin reiten wir überhaupt?" fragte der Vierte ebenso gedämpft. 

"Zum anderen Ende", erwiderte der erste Ritter ironisch. 

"Und wo ist er?" wollte der andere wissen.

"Irgendwo dahinten." Asani schlug dabei den Umhang auf einer Seite zurück, um auf eine unbestimmte Stell in der Ferne zu deuten, als ihr etwas ungewöhnliches auffiel. Als sie ihren Arm gehoben hatte, war der Ärmel ihrer Jacke etwas zurückgefallen und man sah die Armschiene aus Mithril. Im Moment leuchtete sie in einem gespenstischen Blau. Während der Ritter entsetzt darauf starrte, spürte sie auch ein Kribbeln auf ihren Rücken. Sie griff nach ihren Schwert und das Stück Klinge, das erschien, strahlte in demselben Blauton. "Oha."

Die Ritter hinter ihr reagierten nicht so gelassen, sondern fluchten ausgiebig und zogen leise die Schwerter Der kleine Tumult erregte Gimlis, Legolas', Le Tares und Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit. 

"Was ist da hinten los?" verlangte der König zu wissen und hielt inne, als er auf Asanis Arm sah. 

Gimli spukte auf die Erde und brummte etwas, das nach "Als hätte ich es nicht gewußt" klang. 

Legolas beschränkte sich da nur auf ein Wort: "Orks!"

Als wäre dies der Befehl zum Angriff gewesen, zischte der erste Orkpfeil durch die Luft. Unglücklicherweise streifte er Asanis Arm und riß den Stoff ihrer Jacke und ihres Hemdes auf. Sie sog zischend die Luft ein und griff nach ihrem Arm. In Legolas' Augen brannte reine Mordlust, als Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schoß er den verantwortlichen Ork ab. 

Ein Atemzug später wurden Schwerte und Axt gezogen, Schilder schützend hochgehoben und zum Gegenangriff geblasen. Es reichte den Orks natürlich nicht, sie aus dem Hinterhalt mit Pfeilen zu beschießen. Sie stürzten aus allen Ecken und Löchern hervor, um diese kleine Reisegruppe dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. 

Gimli sog scharf den Atem ein, als er sich unter einem Schauer von Orkpfeilen duckte und geschickt vom Rücken seines Ponys rutschte. Das Tier trottete schnell in Sicherheit. Die Elben hatten es gut trainiert. Mit einer Rolle vorwärts bewegte sich der Zwerg in Richtung Feind und schlug einem Ork die Beine weg, während er sich gleichzeitig in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob. "Eins." Mit viel Elan schwang er seine Axt und riß mit der stumpfen Seite zwei Orks zu Boden, die er dann in schneller Folge die scharfe Seite spüren ließ. "Zwei und drei." Als er sich gerade zu Nummer vier aufmachte, kam ihn Asani dazwischen und haute den Ork einfach längs in zwei Hälften. Der Zwerg ließ das Zählen erst einmal sein und hielt für einen Atemzug schockiert von soviel Kraft inne. 

Es war schon anders, sie aus der Nähe kämpfen zu sehen. Erst jetzt sah er diese Mordlust und dieses kalte Glimmen in ihren Augen, als sie das Schwert schwang. Für einen wahnsinnigen Augenblick befürchtete er, daß sie ihm ebenfalls das Gleiche wie dem antun könnte, aber sie blickte ihn nur an und sagte: "Sieben." 

Gimlis Unterkiefer klappte herunter. Dann brach er aber in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und suchte sich Ork Nummer vier und fünf. Diese Ifrey war ja schlimmer als der Elb. 

Legolas amüsierte sich gerade nicht besonders. Ihm drehte sich mehr der Magen, als er sich an diese ifreyschen Unsitte, keine Rüstungen zu tragen, erinnerte. Wenn der nächste Pfeil Asani nicht nur einfach streifte, sondern ihren Dickschädel durchbohrte? Großer Iluvatar! Dieses Mädchen konnte man nicht aus den Augen lassen. Magisches Bündnis hin oder her! Aber wo war sie hin? Er steckte den Bogen ein und zog die beiden Dolche. Er arbeitete sich beharrlich durch die Orks und stach einen nach dem anderen gnadenlos ab. Immer auf der Suche nach dem leuchtenden Mithrilschwert und einem schwarzen Schopf. Er konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, daß er beinahe das heran nahende Streitroß nicht bemerkte. Schnell sprang er beiseite und schlitzte dabei einem Ork die Kehle auf, als dieser mit Pfeil und Bogen auf dem vorbei reitenden Ritter zielte. 

Anders als Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Asani kämpften die Ritter Gondors von ihren Pferden aus. Die schweren Hufen der Schlachtrösser donnerten über den Waldboden, brachten die Erde zum Beben und stampften nicht wenige Orks in die dunkle Erde, während die Ritter mit erhobenen Schilden und präzise geschwungenen Schwerthieben sich einen Weg durch die Masse von Orks schlugen, die aus den Büschen und Bäumen auf sie zu raste. 

Die Orks stoben schreiend auseinander. Aragorn verstand nur Fetzen von ihrem Gekreische und es klang nach: "Tiere! Tiere!", Menschen! Menschen!" und "Eismonster! Eismonster!" 

Die Orks rannte auf ihm zu, aber statt ihn anzugreifen, liefen sie in Panik an ihm vorbei. Etwas erstaunt über diese überstürzte Flucht ließ Aragorn sein Schwert sinken. Es war ein verhältnismäßig kurzes Gefecht gewesen. Nicht, daß er sich beschweren wollte. Aber es kam ihm etwas seltsam vor. Sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen gewesen, die Orks hätten zumindest versuchen sollen, sie zu überrennen. Und von was für einem Eismonster hatten sie geschrien? 

Aragorn wirbelte herum, als er einen Ork schreien hörte. Alarmiert hob er wieder sein Schwert, aber senkte es gleich wieder, als er sah, daß sich die junge Ifrey um den Ork kümmerte. Mit Eismonster mußten die Orks Asani gemeint haben. Sie kam aus einer sehr kalten Region und hatte den Titel "Schlächter des Nordens". Daß ein Schlächter durchaus etwas monsterhaftes hatte, stellte sie gerade wirkungsvoll unter Beweis. Mit einem Fuß hielt sie einen zappelnden Ork am Boden fest, während sie einem anderen gerade in zwei Teile schlug. Dann holte sie erneut aus und schlug dem am Boden liegenden Ork den Kopf ab. Sie zuckte nicht einmal zurück, als das schwarze Blut hoch spritzte und sie von Kopf bis Fuß besudelte. 

Aragorn erschauerte bei ihrem Anblick. Eismonster war vielleicht keine so schlechte Bezeichnung für dieses Wesen, das er da beobachtete. Es erforderte viel Kraft so ein Schwert zu schwingen, gleichgültig ob es Mithril war oder nicht, aber Asani war nicht einmal außer Atem. Und in ihren Augen meinte der König das kalte Leuchten des Mithrils zu sehen...

"Sie sind weg!" rief einer der Ritter erleichtert und zog die Pfeile aus seinem Schild. "Welch ein Segen."

"Majestät, wir sollten diese Gelegenheit nutzen und weiter reiten", schlug Le Tare vor.

"Genau, während sie ihre Wunden lecken, können wir unbehelligt den Wald durchqueren", meinte auch Gimli. 

Aragorn nickte zustimmend und wischte sich den Schweiß und einige Blutspritzer aus der Stirn. "Gut. Alles aufsitzen. Wir reiten weiter."

"Wo ist Fräulein Asani?" fragte Gimli plötzlich. Alle blickten auf das verwaiste Pferd der Ifrey Kriegerin und sahen sich schnell um. Keine Spur von der jungen Kriegerin. 

"Großer Gott!" entfuhr es einer der Ritter. "Die Orks haben sie mitgenommen!"

"Nein, das denke ich nicht", entgegnete Aragorn ruhig. "Ich glaube eher, sie ist ihnen gefolgt."

Gimli blickte seinen alten Weggefährten stirnrunzelnd an. "Wegen dem Schwert?"

"Wegen dem Schwert." Aragorn wischte in aller Seelenruhe Blut von seinem Schwert und steckte es wieder in seine Scheide. "Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen um sie zu machen. Sie wird uns schon einholen."

"Aber Majestät!" rief Le Tare entsetzt. "Wir können Lady Asani doch nicht sich selbst überlassen!"

"Stimmt", meinte Aragorn nach einer Weile. "Wir sollten sie suchen. Sie könnte sich hier noch verlaufen. Soweit ich weiß, kennt sie diesen Wald nicht."

Die Ritter sahen ihren König total entgeistert an, erwiderte aber darauf nichts. Es war ihnen schon klar gewesen, daß Lady Asani etwas besonderes sein mußte, denn sonst hätte Seine Majestät sie nicht mitgenommen. Aber daß er so großes Vertrauen in sie setzte...

"Wir sollten uns aufteilen", schlug Aragorn vor. "Le Tare, nehmt Eure Männer und sucht die nähere Umgebung ab." 

"Jawohl, Majestät!" antworteten alle Ritter unisono. 

"Gimli, Legolas und ich werden den Orks nach reiten", fuhr Aragorn fort. 

"Das wird schwierig", meldete sich Gimli zu Wort. Aragorn drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick zu ihm um. Der Zwerg deutete daraufhin auf Legolas Pferd, das neben dem von Asani stand. Es war ebenfalls ohne Reiter. 

Ende des 12. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Wißt Ihr wie schwer es ist, Kampfszenen zu schreiben, ohne "Kling", "Klong", "Krach", "Boing" und "Rums" zu benutzen? Mein Kopf hat vielleicht geraucht...und es hat nix gebracht T.T

Auch wenn es jetzt den Eindruck macht (wegen Gimlis Orkzählerei), ich habe das Buch noch nicht gelesen. Aber ich habe eine Freundin, die mir hin und wieder etwas erzählt und mich ständig kritisiert, daß ich in meiner Geschichte alles, aber auch wirklich alles, durcheinander bringe...ich kann ihr noch so oft gegen's Knie treten, sie hört einfach nicht auf, zu meckern...c'est la vie, n'est-ce pas? 

Wollt ihr wissen, wie ich auf "Le Tare" gekommen bin? Ein Wort: Halbfettmagarine ^o^ (noch ein Tip? - Die gibt's auch mit Joghurt) 


	14. 13 Im Regen

Nachtrag zum "laufenden grau-rot-braunen Fellball" - Gimli: Habt ihr schon einmal so einen bierbäuchigen Motorradrocker mit Rauschebart und langen Haaren auf seiner Harley eine Landstraße entlang fahren gesehen? *g* 

***********************************************************************

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: went gaga because of an overdose of love novels...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

13. Kapitel: Im Regen

Egal wie fremd der Wald für Legolas war, er spürte jeden Stein, jeden vorspringenden Ast, jeden umgefallenen Baumstamm und jedes Erdloch, bevor er ihn sah. Er war in Wäldern aufgewachsen und hatte gelernt, sich in sie hinein zu fühlen, ihre natürliche Wege und Hindernisse zu erahnen. So war es eine einfache Übung für ihn, sich wie ein Wind zwischen den Bäumen zu bewegen. Aber sein Herz raste. Nicht, weil es so anstrengend war, durch diesen Wald zu rennen, sondern weil er Asani nirgends entdecken konnte. 

Orks hatten sie angegriffen und es war zu einem heftigen, aber kurzen Gefecht gekommen. Kaum wurden die Orks wieder in die Wälder gescheucht, da sah Legolas Asani auch schon ihnen hinterherrennen. Man konnte sie wirklich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Wo war sie jetzt bloß? Er müßte sie doch längst gesehen haben, wenn nicht sogar eingeholt, denn Asani war nicht so schnell wie ein Elb. Aber vielleicht machte sie dieses Schwert dazu. 

Dieses verfluchte Ding! Zu seiner Sorge gesellte sich auch ein Quentchen Wut dazu, das seit geraumer Zeit in ihm rumort hatte. Wieso hatte sie ihm nichts davon erzählt? Es war ein Teil von ihr. Es ersetzte praktisch ihre Seele. Anfangs hatte er sich gesagt, daß Asani vielleicht geahnt hatte, daß er schwarze Magie verurteilte und hatte es deswegen für sich behalten. Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto unwahrscheinlicher kam es ihm vor. Die Wut kochte langsam hoch, als er eine andere Möglichkeit in Erwägung zog. Sie hatte es einfach nicht für nötig gehalten, ihm über diesen Pakt aufzuklären. Nein, er mußte es von Goleyn erfahren. 

Behende sprang er über ein Erdloch und lief den Gequieke und Gezeter der fliehenden Orks nach. Asanis Schritte hörte er leider nicht. Aber er sah dieses verfluchte Ding in der Nähe zwischen den Bäumen aufleuchten. Wie ein wütender Feuerschweif tanzte er durch die Luft und immer wieder hörte Legolas Orks vor Panik schreien. Sein Herz schlug bereits sehr unregelmäßig, als er auch das leise Zischen von fliegenden Pfeilen wahrnahm. Er war sich sicher, daß mindestens 100 Pfeile sie treffen würden. 

Dann hörte es plötzlich auf. Legolas rannte noch schneller. Entweder war das Gefecht zu ende oder die Orks hatten es geschafft, Asani zu überwältigen. Voller Inbrunst betete er, daß das Letzere bitte nicht passiert war. Er sprang über einen liegenden Ast und steuerte die Lichtung direkt vor ihm an. Aber dann hielt er inne. Dieser Ast, über den er gesprungen war...es war kein Ast. Er wandte sich um und stellte fest, daß es ein abgetrennter Arm war. Schaudernd sah er ihn sich genauer an und atmete erleichtert aus, das es einmal einem Ork gehörte und keinem Menschen. 

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, der nur so von Leichenteilen übersät war. Immer wieder hielt er entsetzt inne und hoffte, nichts von Asani zu finden. Als er auf der Lichtung ankam, stockte ihm der Atem bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Überall waren Orks. Tot und in Stücke gehauen. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod stieg Legolas in die Nase. Statt sich abzuwenden, hielt er sich einfach die Nase zu und suchte die Lichtung nach Asani ab. Mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, wurde er nervöser und angespannter. Warum sah er sie nirgends? Sie war doch hier gewesen. Hatte sie etwa dem Blutdurst ihres Schwertes nachgegeben und jagte gerade den letzten Ork hinterher, der vor ihr geflohen war? Legolas versuchte vernünftig zu denken und ungewöhnliche Geräusche zu hören, bevor er kopflos weiter rannte. 

Das einzige, was er hörte, war ein mürrisches Knurren und ein feuchtes Geräusch, als ob etwas in Schlamm fiel. Es kam vom anderen Rand der Lichtung. Legolas drehte sich danach um. Ihm schwante nichts gutes. 

Er behielt Recht. Einer der tot geglaubten Orks regte sich wieder. Er war über und über mit Schlamm und Blut seiner Kampfgenossen bedeckt. Schwerfällig schubste er einige Leichenteile von sich, die auf ihn lagen. Er hatte erstaunlich lange Haare, die ihm strähnig ins Gesicht hingen und an seinem Körper klebten. Hustend und auf alle Vieren kroch der Ork von den Leichen weg. 

Legolas spannte den Bogen und wartete eiskalt darauf, daß sich dieser Ork zu ihm umdrehte, ehe er ihn mit den Pfeil aufspießte. Nein, besser...er würde ihn den Pfeil ins linke Auge schießen und den nächsten in das rechte, ehe er mit einen dritten in sein kleines, schwarzes Orkherz durchbohrte. Allein der Gedanke, daß dieser Ork noch lebte, aber Asani nirgends zu finden war...

"Verdammte Orks", schimpfte der langhaarige Ork plötzlich und seine Stimme klang sehr weiblich. Sich an einem Baum stützend richtete er sich auf und seine ganze Shilouette veränderte sich. Vor Legolas stand nun eine junge Frau, die aussah, als hätte sie sich im Schlamm gewälzt.

"Asani...", hauchte Legolas entsetzt. Schnell ließ er Pfeil und Bogen sinken. Er atmete heftig ein und aus. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte man ihn gegen die Brust geschlagen. Sie war am Leben...

Asani schien es nicht besonders zu interessieren, daß sie dieses Massaker überlebt hatte, denn sie fluchte weiter vor sich her und suchte auf wackligen Beinen ihren Weg durch die vielen toten Orks. Aber sie rutschte auf dem blutgetränkten Boden aus und landete mit einem überraschten Keuchen auf einem Leichenberg. Resigniert seufzend blieb sie sitzen und zog sich die rote Jacke aus. Sie wollte sich gerade mit der Innenseite, das Gesicht abwischen, als sie sich es anders überlegte und die Jacke statt dessen auswrang. Sie würgte angewidert, als Orkblut in dicken Tropfen auf ihre Schuhe tropfte. Mit einem Seufzer warf sie dann das Kleidungsstück weg. Unwirsch wischte sie sich Blut und Dreck aus den Augen und warf die klebrigen Haare zurück. Aber die waren durch den Schlamm und das zähe Blut so schlüpfrig geworden, daß sie ihr wieder ins Gesicht vielen. 

Sie dachte, es wäre Blut gewesen, daß aus ihren Haaren tropfte, als der erste Regentropfen auf ihren Arm fiel. Deswegen sah sie etwas verwundert auf, als es sich kalt anfühlte. Sie blickte auf ihren Arm und sah, wie sich dieser einsame Wassertropfen eine dünne Linie saubere Haut unter all dem Schmutz freilegte. Als sie zum Himmel aufblickte, folgten bereits ganze Massen von Wassertropfen. Der Regen prasselte nur so auf sie herunter und spülte den gröbsten Schmutz von ihr herunter. Sie rieb sich ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme und senkte anschließend ihren Kopf, damit das Wasser durch ihre Haare rinnen konnte. Nach einer Weile warf sie das Haar zurück und es klatschte auf ihren Rücken. Diesmal blieb es, wo es war. 

Sie sah sich um und lächelte bitter. Da hatte sie wieder ein ziemliches Blutvergießen angerichtet. Es war nicht so schlimm wie damals während des Krieges, aber es reichte, um sie daran zu erinnern. Es tröstete sie nicht, daß hier nur Orks lagen und nicht ihre Verwandten und Freunde...

Seltsam. Der Regen fühlte auf ihren Wangen so heiß an. Vielleicht war sie von diesem Kampf noch etwas erhitzt. Aber ihr Blick war so verschwommen. Ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrem Hals fest und hinderte sie am Schlucken. Als sie den Mund öffnete, um Luft zu holen, entfloh ihr ein leiser Schluchzer. Asani biß die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Nein, sie weinte nicht. Sie hatte nie geweint. Und sie würde auch jetzt damit anfangen. 

Legolas hörte dieses leises Schluchzen durch den Regen hindurch. Es klang so verloren und hilflos. Sein Herz flog ihr zu. Er wäre zu ihr gerannt und hätte sie fest an sich gedrückt; sie getröstet, auch wenn er nicht wußte, was sie quälte. Aber ihre unbeugsame Haltung hielt ihn davon zurück. Er wußte durchaus, was sie gerade tat. Sie rang um Selbstbeherrschung und unterdrückte ihren Schmerz. Legolas fand das traurig und ungeheuerlich dumm. Warum war es so schwer für sie, sich ihre Schwäche einzugestehen? Sie war nicht allein. Er war doch da. 

Asani preßte Daumen und Zeigefinger fest gegen ihre geschlossenen Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Je älter sie wurde, desto schwerer wurde es, Tränen zurückzuhalten. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich und ließ die Hand sinken. Schwarze Lichter tanzten vor ihren Augen, als sie sie wieder öffnete. Sie sollte besser zurück zu ihrer Reisegruppe. Seine Majestät würde sicherlich nicht ewig auf sie warten wollen. Blinzelnd und sich immer Wasser aus den Augen wischend sah sie sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Normalerweise, hätte sie nach Spuren gesucht, um ihren Weg zurückzuverfolgen, aber der heftige Regen hatte den Trampelpfad, den die Orks bei ihre Flucht gemacht hatten, verschwinden lassen. Außerdem war der Boden so aufgeweicht, daß sie bei jedem Schritt aufpassen mußte, daß ihre Stiefel nicht im Schlamm steckenblieben. 

"Das hast du nun davon...", schalt sie sich selbst und sah sich etwas ratlos um. Aber dann fielen ihr die Arme und Köpfe der armen Orks ein, die sie unterwegs abgeschlagen hatte. Eine Weile konnte sie sich daran orientieren, aber dann? Vielleicht sollte sie es dann mit Rufen versuchen. Legolas würde sie sicherlich hören. Vorsichtig wandte sie sich um, um nach den Körperteilen zu suchen, als sie ihren elbischen Waffenbruder entdeckte. Völlig unbeeindruckt davon, daß er bis auf die Haut durchnäßt war, stand er da und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. 

"Legolas? Was macht Ihr denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt. 

"Was ich hier mache?" Legolas holte tief Luft. Er wußte nicht, warum er erwartet hatte, daß sie sich bei seinem Anblick in seine Arme werfen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen würde, als ihn wie jetzt kugelrunden Augen anzusehen und ihn solche dumme Fragen zu stellen. Sie war sicherlich noch sehr aufgewühlt von diesem Kampf, sagte er sich und ermahnte sich zur Geduld. Aber dieses Mädchen war manchmal so... "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

"Oh bitte!" sagte sie und winkte lässig ab. Sie grinste sogar überhebliche. "Wozu? Ich bin doch allein klar gekommen."

"Das sehe ich", sagte er leise. Sein Geduldsfaden wurde immer dünner. "Geht es Euch gut?" 

Arrogant hob sie die Brauen und erwiderte kühl: "Danke, aber es geht mir gut. - Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich Sorgen gemacht, oder?" 

Die letzten Worte sprach sie aus, als wäre es das größte Verbrechen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Legolas wußte auch warum. Sie tat es nämlich schon wieder. Sie stieß ihn zurück. Seine ganze Anspannung entlud sich ganz plötzlich. Warum war sie nur so stur? Er umklammerte seinen Bogen und fragte mühsam beherrscht: "In Wirklichkeit bin ich einer Wahnsinnigen hinterher gerannt! Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?"

Asani war von dem unterschwelligen wütenden Ton, den Legolas plötzlich anschlug, sehr irritiert. "Wobei?" 

"Wobei?" wiederholte er fassungslos. Er zeigte auf die Leichen, die sie produziert hatte. "Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht, einfach loszurennen? Hättet Ihr nicht warten können? Oder wenigstens sagen können, daß Ihr diesen Orks nachjagt?"

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind, Legolas."

"Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, was alles passieren könnte?"

Asani zog arrogant die Brauen hoch. "Ich mag nicht so alt und weise sein wie Ihr. Aber ja, ich weiß, was passieren kann."

"Wie könnt Ihr so ein Risiko eingehen?"

"Warum nicht? Es ist mein verdammtes Leben!"

Legolas' eigene Brauen zuckten in die Höhe. Er hätte sie am liebsten erwürgt. In einem herrischen Ton, der nur einem Prinzen zu eigen war, befahl er: "Entfernt Euch nie wieder aus meiner Sichtweite!" 

Asani sah ihn mit kugelrunden Augen an. Das hatte sie ja noch nie gehört. "Ihr könnt mir gar nichts befehlen!"

"Doch, das kann und werde ich", sagte er bedrohlich leise. "Ihr seid eine Gefahr für Euch selbst. Ihr braucht jemand, der Euch vor Euch selbst schützt."

"Und wer soll mich Eurer Meinung nach schützen?" fragte sie spöttisch. "Ihr etwa?"

"An wen habt Ihr sonst gedacht?" schoß er zurück.

"Das Schwert beschützt mich!" brüllte sie erzürnt. "Ich brauche Euch nicht!" 

"Das weiß ich, verdammt!" schrie Legolas aufgebracht. Bei der Erwähnung dieses unseligen Paktes brodelte es wieder in ihm. "Ich weiß von Eurem Pakt!"

"Ach ja?" Asani sah ihn für einen Augenblick erstaunt an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, daß er fragen würde, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Moment, wenn er es doch schon wußte... "Was regt Ihr Euch noch so auf?"

Seltsamerweise ging er gar nicht darauf ein, sondern fragte: "Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht gesagt?" Er kam dabei einen Schritt näher und stand bald dicht vor ihr. 

Sie war zuerst ein wenig irritiert von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel. "Wozu noch? Ihr habt es doch auch so erfahren!" 

"Darum geht es nicht!" rief er mühsam beherrscht. 

"Worum dann?" 

Seine Augen funkelten immer noch, als er sie wieder ansah. "Es geht darum, warum _Ihr_ es mir nicht gesagt habt? Warum mußte ich es von einem anderen erfahren?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt und betroffen an. Warum klang er auf einmal so verletzt? Was machte es schon aus, von wem er ihr Geheimnis erfahren hatte? Es war ja doch keines. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Warum war es so ein großer Unterschied für ihn? "Was erwartet Ihr eigentlich von mir? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als Euch alles aus meinem Leben zu erzählen!" 

Zu ihrem Erstaunen, oder besser gesagt Schock, wich Legolas bei diesen heftigen Worten plötzlich zurück. Für einen Augenblick wurden seine Augen dunkel, als würde zornige Feuer in ihm erlöschen. Dafür trat etwas anderes in seine Augen. Enttäuschung...und vor allem Schmerz. 

Aber Asani war sich sicher, daß sie sich täuschte, denn sein Blick wurde sehr schnell hart. Und zwar sehr hart und seine Zügen wurden kühl und finster. Es sah jetzt eher so aus, als würde er sie gleich umbringen wollen. Seine schmalen Nüstern bebten, seine Lippen waren so fest zusammen gepreßt, daß sie fast schon weiß waren, und in seiner Wange zuckte ein Muskel. Wenn sie nur einen Blick von seinem Gesicht genommen hätte, hätte sie vielleicht auch seine Faust gesehen, die sich so fest um seinen Bogen geschlossen hatte, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie rechnete fest damit, daß er sie wenigsten anschreien würde. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. 

"Wie Ihr meint", preßte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, wandte sich scharf von ihr ab und ließ sie stehen, wo sie war. Asani schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte genervt ihre Kopf. Elben...Wäre er wütend geworden, weil er dieses Gefecht verpaßt hatte, hätte sie das verstanden. Aber nein, der Herr Elb war wütend, weil er sich übergangen fühlte. Er erwartete doch nicht wirklich, daß sie jedes Detail aus ihrem Leben vor ihm offenlegte, oder? Das war nicht nur beängstigend und entsetzlich, sondern auch ungeheuerlich unverschämt!

Aber der Gipfel seiner Unverschämtheit war ja, daß er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Nur deswegen war ihr gefolgt und hatte er sie angeschrien. Asanis Wut flammte erneut auf. Hielt er sie etwa für unfähig? Außerdem hatte er gewußt, daß sie durch das magische Bündnis mit ihrem Schwert unverwundbar war. Ihr wäre nichts passiert. Selbst ihr Vater hatte sich niemals um sie gesorgt, wenn sie in die Schlacht geritten war. Er hatte vollstes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten. Das war der absolute Liebesbeweis in ihrem Clan.

Aber Legolas war kein Ifrey. Machten sich Elben auch dann Sorgen, wenn sie wußten, daß einem nichts passieren konnte? War dies ihre Art, einem ihre Sympathie oder Zuneigung zu zeigen? Sagten sie sich auch alles? Hatten Elben tatsächlich das Bedürfnis, alles über den anderen zu erfahren? Standen sie sich so nahe? Aber Legolas und sie standen sich nicht wirklich nahe, sie waren nur Waffenbrüder...Sie nagte sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe. Nun, eigentlich sollten Waffenbrüder sich nahe sein, deswegen begannen und beendete sie den Tag gemeinsam. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm doch alles oder zumindest einiges erzählen sollen...

Asani bekam Kopfschmerzen bei diesem Gedanken. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas richtig falsch gemacht zu haben. Scham und Zweifel stiegen in ihr hoch. Warum hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht? Die Kälte in ihrer Heimat mußte ihren Verstand eingefroren haben. Was hatte sie getan? Als sie den Blick hob, um ihm nachzusehen, schien ein Gewicht auf ihren Lungen zu lasten und ihr Herz zu zerquetschen. Ihr war danach wie ein kleines Kind aufzustampfen und zu schreien. Diese Elben! Warum waren sie bloß so seltsam?

Es war sehr schwer, aber sie schluckte ihren Ifrey Stolz hinunter und lief ihm hinterher. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn gehen zu sehen. Nicht so. "Legolas!"

Nun ja, vielleicht ließ sich so ein angeborener Stolz nicht wirklich hinunterschlucken, denn er regte sich wieder, als Legolas stehen blieb und sie kühl und herablassend ansah. Er machte es ihr nicht leicht. "Ich kann nicht versprechen, daß ich immer auf Euch warte, wenn mich ein Kampf erwartet..."

Legolas' Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder und diesmal erkannte sie etwas Bitterkeit in seinen Blick. Er wandte sich erneut von ihr ab, aber sie griff schnell nach seinem Arm und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem Blick. "Aber ich versprechen, ich werde Euch es immer wissen lassen. Dann soll es an Euch liegen, ob Ihr mir folgt oder mich gehen laßt."

Er sah sie völlig ausdruckslos an und regte sich nicht. Asanis Mut sank ins Bodenlose. Aber sie senkte weder ihren Blick noch flehte sie um seine Vergebung. Es war schwer, sehr schwer für sie, alles Gelernte und Angeborene für diesen wichtigen Moment zu vergessen und sie schämte sich sehr, daß es ihr nicht gelingen wollte. Deswegen zog sie ihre Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag, langsam zurück und mit gemessenen Bewegungen wandte sie sich schließlich von ihm ab, als er ihr immer noch nicht antwortete. 

Sie war kaum einen Schritt gegangen, als sie einen harten Griff um ihr Handgelenk spürte. Sie wurde ziemlich grob zurückgezogen und prallte dann gegen Legolas' harte Brust. Bevor sie wieder zur Atem kam oder begriff, was passiert war, wurde sie von zwei Armen fest umschlungen und ihr Gesicht wurde gegen seine Schulter gedrückt. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf und wollte ihn von sich stoßen, weil er sie zu fest an sich drückte und sie kaum Luft bekam, aber er verstärkte den Druck nur noch mehr und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das geschehen zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich sowieso viel zu schwach und müde, um sich gegen ihn zu wehren...außerdem wußte sie nicht, ob sie sich überhaupt wehren sollte. Dies war doch Legolas...

Zögernd hob sie die Arme und schlang sie etwas schüchtern um seinen Rücken. Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals. Es machte ihr nichts aus, daß seine langen Haare naß an ihrer Stirn klebten und der nasse Stoff seiner Jacke an ihrer Wange rieb. Denn wieder einmal fühlte sie ein entnervendes Kribbeln über ihre Wirbelsäule wandern, als sein Duft ihr in die Nase stieg. Wind und Wald...diesmal mischte sich der Regen hinzu und Asani drückte ohne nachzudenken ihre Lippen auf seinen Puls. Großer Gott, er war so warm...wie war das nur möglich? Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern und sie wollte sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um festzustellen, ob er woanders genauso warm war, aber da grub er eine Hand in ihr nasses Haar und zog ihren Kopf daran etwas zurück, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sie fühlte sich wie auf frischer Tat ertappt und blickte ihn etwas ängstlich an, als sich sein ernster und unerbittlicher Blick in ihre Seele bohrte.

"Ich folge Euch in jeden Eurer Kämpfe, ob Ihr wollt oder nicht, Asani", flüsterte er und küßte sie hart auf den Mund. Dann ließ er ohne eine weiteres Wort stehen und ging unbeirrt den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Asani langsam die Hand zu ihren Lippen hob und völlig verstört in den Schlamm fiel. 

Ende des 13. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Hallo, ihr wunderbaren Menschen vor dem Monitor! *lautschneuz* Ich habe gerade die Reviews gelesen. Ihr seid alle so lieb zu mir! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich so viele diese Geschichte antun und sie so gut finden, daß sie öfter Reviews hinterlassen. *flenn* Ihr seid so nett zu mir! *heul* Ich kann euch nicht genug danken. Ihr seid so unglaublich! *neuesTaschentuchbrauch* Das habe ich alles gar nicht verdient!

*verbeugtsichbisNasezwischendenKnienist* VIELEN, VIELEN, LIEBEN DANK!!!!

...Nein, ich habe nicht meine Tage! 


	15. 14 Zum Zwergen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin(nen): zu 90% Sleepy Tiger und 10% Lena

Warnung: There's no need of enemies, if you've got friends!!!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

14. Kapitel: Zum Zwergen 

oder Perspektivenwechsel

Ori Doris Sohn war ein sehr ehrbarer Zwerg und er führte gemeinsam mit seiner lieben Gattin Mora ein sehr ehrbares Gasthaus mit dem schlichten Namen "Zum Zwergen" nahe der Nordgrenze Gondors und nicht sehr weit von der Küste. Auch wenn es sehr abseits der großen Handelswegen lag und man nicht viel vom Weltgeschehen mitbekam, war das Geschäft gut. Die Gäste waren zu einem Abenteurer, die im etwas weiter entfernten "Orkwald", das auf der Karte wie ein schwarzer Streifen in der erhabenen Gebirgskette aussah, Orks jagen wollten. Da die Orks sich anscheinend in rasender Geschwindigkeit vermehrten, gab es sehr viele Abenteurer, die hier rasteten. 

Zu anderem kamen die Fischer aus den Fischerdörfern, die eine herzhafte Mahlzeit und einen musikalischen Ausklang eines harten Arbeitstages suchten und hier fündig wurden. Wenn Oris zehn Kinder nicht gerade in den Ställen, Küche und als Zimmermädchen arbeiteten, spielten sie meisterhaft Geige und Harfe. Die Gaststätte war daher stets voll, sei es wegen des Essens oder der abendlichen Konzerte vor dem großen Kamin. Aber hungrige Mägen wurden satt, die dazugehörigen Menschen müde und irgendwann wurde es in der Gaststätte ruhig. 

Es war wieder einmal spät nachts, als Ori summend die Theke putzte und die Vorräte durchsah, während seine Frau den Boden der Gastraumes mit dem Schrubber bearbeitete. Sie waren immer die letzten, die zu Bett gingen. Die Kinder schliefen schon längst, denn sie mußten morgen früh aufstehen, um das Frühstück für all die Gäste zu machen und die Tiere im Stall versorgen. Es war alles wie immer. 

Nun, fast wie immer. Denn diese Nacht war es gar schrecklich. Ein Sturm wie seit langem nicht mehr wütete draußen. Ori war nur froh, daß das Haus nach alter Zwergenart gebaut wurde. Alles doppelt und dreifach durch Stein verstärkt und die Glasscheiben mit einem feinen Mithrilgitter durchwoben. Das Haus würde sogar dem Angriff einer Armee Orks widerstehen. 

Ori breitete die nassen Wischtücher zum Trocknen aus, als Mora plötzlich erschreckt aufschrie und vom Fenster wegrannte. Ihr Mann sah sie fragend an. Voller Entsetzen deutete sie immer wieder zum Fenster, unfähig ein Wort zu äußern. Ori ging also dahin und sah auf den Hof. Angestrengt blickte er in die Dunkelheit und sah eigentlich nichts außer strömenden Regen. Er drückte sich fast die Nase an der Scheibe platt, um etwas zu erkennen, bis ihm ein Blitz zur Hilfe kam. Mit einem Schrei fuhr er zurück.

Es waren neun Reiter im Hof. Alle tief in Umhänge gehüllt und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Für einen Moment befürchtete Ori, daß die Nazgûls zurückgekehrt waren. Aber etwas war seltsam. Einer der Ringgeister saß auf einem Pony und zwei andere trugen schimmernde Elbenumhänge. Ori dachte scharf nach. Den Legenden und Berichten zufolge trugen alle schwarze Umhänge und ritten auf großen schwarzen Rössern. Aber wie jeder andere auch wußte Ori, daß nicht immer Verlaß auf das gesprochene Wort war. 

"Was tun wir jetzt, mein lieber Mann?" fragte Mora ängstlich und hielt den Stiel des Schrubbers fest umklammert. Bevor Ori etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. 

"Ori...", wimmerte Mora ängstlich und wollte zu ihrem Mann laufen, als er auf die Tür zuging. Aber er winkte beruhigend ab und öffnete die Tür. Auch wenn es tatsächlich ein Nazgûl war, er war Wirt und hatte einen guten Ruf zu verlieren. Sein Haus stand jedem offen, der den Anstand hatte, anzuklopfen. Wie der Tod persönlich ragte dieser Nazgûl über ihn. Daß er einen hellen Elbenmantel trug, minderte Oris Angst nicht im geringsten. Es schien eher, als wäre sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden: ein Elben-Nazgûl!

"Guten Abend, was wünscht Ihr?" fragte Ori zitternd und schwor, daß er seine Knie gegeneinander schlagen spürte.

"Entschuldigt die späte Störung, Wirt", sagte der Ringgeist mit einer erstaunlich freundlichen Stimme. "Aber wir möchten Euch um eine Unterkunft bitten."

Dann hob der Nazgûl die Hände, um die Kapuze herunter zu ziehen und verpaßte Ori einen noch größeren Schock, der sich darauf gefaßt gemacht hatte, sich einen grinsenden Totenkopf ansehen zu müssen. Aber was er da sah, war ganz und gar kein Totenschädel, sondern das kantige und etwas müde Gesicht eines Menschen. Aber nicht irgendeines Menschen, sondern das Gesicht des König Aragorn von Gondor. Das war er ohne Zweifel. Ori und seine Familie hatten ihr Heim verlassen und waren zu seiner Krönung in die Hauptstadt gereist. Es war das Ereignis in Gondor gewesen. Nach langer Zeit bestieg endlich jemand wieder den Thron Gondors. 

Mora schlug sich die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und der Schrubber fiel klappernd auf den Boden. Sie war wohl ebenso überrascht, aber bei weiten nicht so gelähmt wie ihr Mann. Schnell versank sie in einen tiefen Knicks. "Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Haus, Majestät!"

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Ori an seine Manieren und verbeugte sich tief vor dem großen König. "Majestät, es wäre mir eine große Ehre!"

"Ich danke Euch für Eure Großzügigkeit", sagte der König und man hörte ein amüsiertes Lachen heraus. "Wäre es möglich, nun einzutreten?"

Ori erhob sich verwirrt und bemerkte beschämt, daß er Seine Majestät den Weg versperrte und der Monarch daher immer noch im Regen stand. Sich verbeugend und entschuldigend trat der Zwerg beiseite und ließ den König und sein Gefolge eintreten. Die übrigen unheimlichen Gestalten entpuppten sich als fünf Ritter Gondors, ein junges Mädchen, ein Elb und...ein Zwerg! Und zwar der berühmte Gimli Gloins Sohn!

Mit finsterer Miene, tropfnassen Bart und geschulterte Axt kam der Zwerg in den Gastraum. Aber als er Mora erblickte, erhellte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten sie an. Er beugte sich über ihre Hand und sagte galant: "Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich nach so einem Tag ein warmes Bett bekomme und die Fürsorge einer solchen Schönheit erfahren darf. Ich, Gimli Gloins Sohn, stehe tief in Eurer Schuld, Frau Wirtin."

Mora errötete wie ein junges Mädchen, aber ihre Augen lachten vor Freude. So hohe Gäste! Erst der König und dann Gimli Gloins Sohn. "Wir sind geehrt, so einen großen Helden bewirten zu dürfen, Herr Gloins Sohn. Eure Taten sind bis hierher gedrungen."

"Zu gütig, Frau Wirtin", grinste der Zwerg und küßte ihre Hand. "Ihr seid zu gütig."

"Na, sie ist verheiratet, Gimli", sagte der Elb mit einem feinen Lächeln und deutete mit einem leichten Nicken auf den schmalen Goldreif an ihrem Finger. "Und ihr Gatte ist in unmittelbarer Nähe. Habt ihr Zwerge denn keinen Anstand?"

Mora hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Wie konnte dieser Elb es wagen, solch einen Helden an Moral und Anstand zu erinnern? Er war schließlich nur ein Elb. Aber Gimli nahm es nicht so schwer wie sie, sondern lachte leise und meinte: "Man kann es ja versuchen."

Die Wirtin schmolz dahin. Was für ein Zwerg! So großzügig und freundlich...sogar zu einem Elben. Das war ein Held. Etwas verträumt ging Mora hinter die Theke und wollte ihre Älteste aus dem Bett klingeln, damit sie ihr beim Kochen helfen konnte. Man konnte Gimli Gloins Sohn nicht nur Gebäck und Wein vorsetzen! In der Zwischenzeit konnte sich Ori ja um die Gäste kümmern, aber als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie, daß König Aragorn sich mit Ori im Flüsterton unterhielt. Es schien ungeheuer wichtig zu sein, denn Ori hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, während er dem Monarchen ernsthaft zuhörte. Also mußte Mora erst einmal für die Gäste sorgen. Sie schürte wieder das Feuer und erhitzte etwas Gewürzwein, um den Reisenden das Aufwärmen zu erleichtern. Die freundlichen Ritter - sie kümmerten sich sogar selbst um ihre Tiere - kamen ihr zu Hilfe und nahmen ihr das schwere Tablett ab. 

Mora erschreckte sich, als der Elb plötzlichen neben ihr stand und sich einen Becher eingoß. Er ignorierte ihr Schaudern und trug den Becher zu dem Mädchen hin, das sich auf eine Bank vor dem Kamin gesetzt hatte. Schweigend hielt er es dem jungen Mädchen hin. Als sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte ihr den Becher in ihre klammen Finger. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, legte er seine Hand um ihre und sagte etwas zu ihr. Ihre Antwort war ein schroffes Nicken. Sie nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Anscheinend schmeckte ihr der Wein, denn sie leckte sich die Lippen und trank den Becher leer. Mora beobachtete befremdet, wie der Blick des Elben weich und beinahe zärtlich wurde, während er ihr beim Trinken zusah. Sogar sein Lächeln strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus. 

Die Wirtin riß etwas verstört ihren Blick von den beiden los und goß den Rittern Wein ein. Da man von Wein allein nicht satt wurde, holte sie auch Gebäck hervor. Wieder beobachtete sie dieses ungleiche Paar aus dem Augenwinkel. Das junge Ding hatte mittlerweile ihren nassen Umhang abgelegt und auf die Leine gehängt, die für solche Zwecke aufgespannt war. Sie trug schwarze Hosen und Stiefeln. Das Hemd war an mehreren Stellen gerissen und ebenso naß wie alles andere an ihr. Sie mußte total durchgefroren sein. Aber noch auffälliger als ihr erbarmungswürdiger Zustand waren diese beiden Metalldinger, die sie an den Armen trug. Silbern und glänzend bedeckten diese Teile ihre Unterarme. 

Mora wurde neugierig und mimte die gute Wirtin, als sie mit einer Karaffe und einem weiteren Becher zu dem Elben ging. Während sie ihm den Wein einschenkte, warf sie einen schnellen Blick auf Metallstücke. Als Zwergin erkannte sie das Metall als Mithrill wieder...und als Wirtin, die viele Soldaten und Edelleute gesehen hatte, identifizierte sie die Gravur als ein Elbenwappen wieder. Ihre Augen gingen ihr über. 

"Vorsicht!" Mora zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Elb ihr Handgelenk packte. Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und wich zurück, als er sie freundlich anlächelte. "Der Becher ist voll. Vielen Dank."

Mora hätte am liebsten den gesamten Inhalt in sein schönes Gesicht geschüttet. Dieser Elb war ohne Zweifel ein Sklavenhalter! Sie erinnerte sich an einem grausamen Menschen, der seine Sklaven mit metallenen _und_ gravierten Halsbändern als sein Eigentum kennzeichnete. Diese Mithrilteile waren demnach Handschellen! Und diese seltsame Vorrichtung in der Innenseite diente wohl dazu, um Ketten zu befestigen. So etwas konnten sich auch wirklich nur Elben ausdenken. Moras Herz flog dem Mädchen zu. Das arme Ding! So jung und so ein trauriges Schicksal! Mora schüttelte sich angewidert bei dem Anblick des schönen Elben, der sich nun zu den Rittern stellte. Was nützte soviel Schönheit, wenn man so grausam war? Warum reiste Herr Gloins Sohn bloß mit so einem Wesen?

Aber sie war keine große Hilfe, wenn sie in der Gegend herumstand und vor Mitleid zerfloß oder sich Fragen stellte, auf die sie keine Antwort bekommen würde. Also lief sie wieder los und holte einen Stapel warme, flauschige Handtücher, damit sich die hohen Gäste abtrocknen konnten. Die Menschen bekamen immer so leicht eine Erkältung. Ein besonders großes und warmes Handtuch hob sie für das Mädchen auf, daß sich gerade kräftig Wein nachgoß. 

"Ihr solltet nicht soviel auf leeren Magen trinken", flüsterte Mora ihr zu und reichte ihr das Handtuch. "Eßt doch etwas von dem Brot."

"Der Wein ist gut und mir ist sehr kalt", erwiderte das Mädchen lächelnd. Das Lächeln wirkte sehr, sehr traurig. Sie rubbelte sich ihre Haare trocken und trank noch mehr Wein. Mora war zum Weinen zumute. Das arme Kind betrank sich bestimmt jede Nacht, um sie durchzustehen. Wieder warf Mora einen vorsichtigen Blick zu dem Elben, der das Mädchen mit seinen Blicken geradezu verschlang. Ihr drehte sich der Magen um. Wäre sie seine Sklavin, würde sie sich auch Nacht für Nacht betrinken. Mora holte eine neue Karaffe und goß dem Mädchen noch mehr Wein in den Becher. Dankend trank sie aus. Die Zwergin überlegte, ob sie ihr nicht auch etwas Schlafpulver geben sollte, als das Mädchen sich erhob und fragte: "Könnt Ihr mir zeigen, wo ich ein Bad nehmen könnte?" 

"Wollt Ihr nicht vorher etwas essen?" fragte Mora besorgt. "Eine kräftige Suppe oder etwas Braten?"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den nassen Umhang von der Leine. "Vielen Dank, Frau Wirtin, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Asani? Wohin geht Ihr?" fragte der Elb leise, als Mora sie gerade zur Treppe führte. 

"In die Wanne", erwiderte sie und zog dabei eine Grimasse. "Ihr wollt mir doch nicht auch dahin folgen, oder?"

Mora hielt entsetzt den Atem an. Elben waren ja so widerlich! Besonders dieser hier, als er das Mädchen auf eine Art anlächelte, die Mora einfach nur als lüstern bezeichnen konnte. 

"Nur, wenn Ihr Euch in einen Kampf mit einem Schwamm stürzt", erwiderte er immer noch mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

"Schwämme sind unter meiner Würde", brummte sie zur Antwort, ehe sie nach Mora die Stufen hochstieg. 

Mora führte sie in das luxuriöse Badezimmer der Familie. Die Wände waren verkachelt und mit kunstvollen Mosaiken verziert. In diesem Raum hing immer eine schwere Dampfwolke, denn das Wasser war immer heiß und duftete nach Rosen. Es gab eine Auswahl an exklusiven Pflegeölen, die Moras Töchter herstellten, und einen künstlichen Wasserfall, den Ori und seine Söhne letzten Sommer gebaut hatten. Wenigstens diese Nacht sollte es das Mädchen gut haben. 

"Ihr Zwerge versteht es, zu genießen", lachte das Mädchen und sah sich beinahe entzückt um. "So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Elben leben doch gerne in Luxus", meinte Mora möglichst freundlich und legte Seife und Handtücher heraus.

"Mag sein", sagte das Mädchen achselzuckend und seufzte sehnsüchtig, als sie ihre Hand ins warme Wasser hielt. "Ich kenne nur kaltes Wasser."

Moras Herz schmerzte vor Mitleid. Auch das noch! Nur kaltes Wasser zum Waschen. Das arme Kind. Moras dunkle Augen wurden ganz feucht, als sie im ernsten Ton sagte: "Ihr könnt hier so lange bleiben, wie Ihr mögt."

Das Mädchen rieb gerade ihr Gesicht an den weichen Handtüchern, als sie lächelnd aufsah. "Gimli hatte recht. Ihr Zwerge seid wirklich sehr gastfreundlich."

Bei der Erwähnung des Heldenzwerges fiel Mora wieder ein, daß sie noch einiges zu tun hatte. Seufzend verabschiedete sie sich von dem Mädchen, ehe sie wieder hinunter in die Gaststätte eilte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Hoffentlich war keines ihrer Mädchen wach geworden. Schließlich war ein Elb da. Als sie unten ankam, winkte Ori sie zu sich und klärte sie kurz über die Zimmerbelegung auf. Der König und der ehrenwerte Herr Gloins Sohn sollten sich das Zimmer mit den großen Fenstern teilen. Eine vernünftige Idee, dachte Mora. Diese beiden verdienten das beste Zimmer des Hauses. Die Herren Ritter würden sich dann auf zwei Zimmer verteilen, während der Elb und das Mädchen ein Zimmer bekamen. 

"Auf keinen Fall", zischte Mora empört. "Der Elb bleibt von dem Mädchen fern."

"Was?" Ori blickte seine Frau erstaunt an. "Mora, wir haben keine anderen Zimmer frei. Die beiden müssen ein Zimmer teilen."

"Sowas gehört sich nicht, Ori", fuhr sie unerbittlich fort. "Dieser Sklavenhalter bleibt draußen."

"Mora, bitte!" rief der Wirt gedämpft und blickte ängstlich zu dem Elben. Aber er sah nicht zu ihnen hinüber. Wahrscheinlich hörte er nichts. "Der Elb ist kein Sklavenhalter, sondern ein Prinz unter seinesgleichen und ein Freund des Königs."

"Das ist mir egal! Das Mädchen schläft allein."

"Seine Majestät sagte, daß sie Waffenbrüder sind."

"Was für ein Unsinn!" zischte Mora erneut. "Waffenbrüder? Das ist ein Mädchen! Wie soll sie sein Bruder sein? Du mußt was falsch verstanden haben."

"Habe ich nicht!", erwiderte Ori grollend. "Der König ließ durchblicken, daß die beiden...nun...auf jeden Fall sagte er, es wäre nichts verwerfliches, wenn sie beide das Zimmer teilen. Also werden sie das Zimmer teilen!"

"Das geht nicht!" 

"Mora, er ist der Freund des Königs und wir haben ihn Respekt zu zollen."

Mora stieß wütend Luft aus und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Taille. "Aber das Mädchen..."

"Mora, das ist nicht unsere Sache", flüsterte Ori eindringlich. "Vielleicht ist sie mit ihm verwandt. Vielleicht ist er ihr Vater."

"Er ist blond und sie hat pechschwarzes Haar."

"Ach, Mora. Bei diesen Elben weißt man ja nie, woran man ist."

Als seine Frau ihn skeptisch ansah, seufzte er und fügte noch hinzu: "Komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Mora. Der Elb schläft mit dem Mädchen in einem Raum. Was sie da drinnen tun und ihre Beziehung zueinander gehen uns nichts an."

Damit war die Sache für Ori beendet. Er drehte sich um und flüchtete in die Küche, um ein schnelles Mahl für die Gäste vorzubereiten. 

"Nichts angehen", knurrte Mora, als sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes an den Gästen vorbei zu der Treppe ging und hinauf stapfte. "Der wird eine gehörige Portion Respekt bekommen."

Legolas saß die ganze Zeit über am Kamin und hatte jedes geflüsterte und gezischte Wort der beiden Zwergen gehört. Er goß sich in aller Ruhe etwas von dem vorzüglichen Wein nach und trank ihn in tiefen Zügen aus. Schweigend blickte er ins Feuer und sah nicht auf, als Gimli sich neben ihm setzte. Gemeinsam verharrten sie in einem kameradschaftlichen Schweigen, in der Gimli seine Pfeife auspackte und anzündete. Hin und wieder kämmte er mit den Finger durch den Bart, damit das dichte Haar nicht in einem verhedderten Zustand trocknete. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Aragorn hinzu, der sich etwas am Feuer aufwärmen wollte. Er war dann der erste, der die Stille vor dem Kamin durchbrach, weil er eine gewisse Angespanntheit und Wut in Legolas spürte. Da er nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte, begann er ein leichtes Gespräch. "Wir hatten ziemliches Glück, dieses Gasthaus gefunden zu haben. Ich habe selten so freundliche und höfliche Gastwirte getroffen." 

"Zwerge sind halt die besseren Gastgeber", meinte Gimli lächelnd und beobachtete Legolas seinerseits aus dem Augenwinkel. Er hatte schon lange bemerkt, daß mit diesem Elben etwas nicht stimmte und darauf gewartet, daß dieser etwas sagte, aber da nun Aragorn angefangen hatte... 

Legolas antwortete nicht sofort, sondern starrte in seinen Becher. Scheinbar völlig ungerührt sagte er dann: "Die Wirtin hält mich ein Sklavenhalter und Asani für meine Sklavin, von der ich heute fernbleiben soll."

Gimli biß fest auf das Mundstück seiner Pfeife, um nicht laut loszulachen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und wagte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Es waren schwere Vorwürfe und er wußte, daß sie Legolas sehr getroffen haben mußten. Aber dennoch war es sehr...amüsant.

"Keine Sorge, Legolas", beruhigte Aragorn den Elben und drückte freundschaftlich seine Schulter. "Ich habe den Wirt erklärt, daß du und Fräulein Asani Waffenbrüder seid." 

"Leider hat er es nicht ganz verstanden und denkt, daß ich möglicherweise ihr Vater bin", entgegnete Legolas völlig unbewegt. Gimli biß bei diesen Worten Mundstück durch und brüllte vor Lachen. Die Ritter sahen irritiert von ihrer Karte auf, die sie auf einen Tisch ausgebreitet hatten, wandten sich aber ihren Pflichten zu, als sie sahen, daß sich nur drei Freunde etwas amüsierten. Zumindest amüsierte sich der Zwerg ganz köstlich, denn der Elbenprinz schloß die Augen und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. "Das ist nicht lustig, Gimli Gloins Sohn."

Gimli fiel fast von der Bank und er hielt sich seinen Bauch, während er immer noch lachte. Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin unbewegt und wurde aber ganz langsam säuerlich, als Aragorn anfing zu grinsen. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als Aragorn dann auch noch sagte: "Nun, du bist wirklich alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein. Ich meine, du bist immerhin schon über 2000 Jahre alt und sie...vielleicht gerade 20 Sommer, wenn nicht sogar weniger."

"Dann bist du eher ihr Großvater!" brachte Gimli lachend hervor und bekam ein rotes Gesicht, als er immer noch lachend hinzufügte, "oder ihr Ur-ur-ur-Großvater..." 

"Wie auch immer", sagte Legolas kühl, "ich bin der gleichen Meinung wie die Wirtin, daß ich auf keinen Fall im gleichen Zimmer schlafen kann wie Asani." 

"Das Gasthaus ist voll", erwiderte Aragorn in einem vernünftigen Ton. "Wir sollten das beste daraus machen. Außerdem möchte ich diesen freundlichen Zwergen nicht weiter zur Last fallen."

Legolas nickte. "Ich denke auch so, aber ich bleibe dabei. Es geht nicht."

"Was schlägst du dann vor?"

Legolas schwieg und blickte ihn intensiv an. Aragorn sagte darauf: "Legolas, ich bin ein verheirateter Mann und obendrein der König dieses Landes. Es untergräbt meine Autorität, wenn sich herumspricht, daß ich mit unbescholtenen Frauen ein Zimmer teile."

Legolas sah hinunter zu Gimli, der wieder zuhörte und heftig den Kopf schüttelte. "Warum nicht?"

"Ich bin ein Zwerg mit einem ausgezeichnetem Ruf", sagte Gimli. "Außerdem kennt mich der Wirt. Ich kann auf keinen Fall mit ihr Zimmer teilen. Weißt du überhaupt, wie schnell sich solche Gerüchte unter den Zwergen verbreiten? Mein Vater enterbt mich!"

"Aber ich habe doch das gleiche Problem!" rief Legolas verzweifelt. "Die beiden Zwerge halten mich für einen Sklavenhalter _und_ ihren Vater. Anders als bei dir, wird es bei mir noch für hunderten von Jahren für Gesprächsstoff unter den Elben sorgen."

Aragorn und Gimli grinsten bei diesen Worten, erwiderten aber nichts darauf. Der König erhob sich und sagte: "Also gut, ich frage Le Tare, ob er mit dir tauschen möchte." 

"Wie tauschen?" Legolas sah mißtrauisch auf, als Aragorn sich erhob. "Soll _er _etwa mit ihr das Zimmer teilen?"

"Ja."

"Nein."

Aragorn hielt inne bei diesem kühlen Widerspruch. Als er Legolas ins Gesicht sah, hob er erstaunt die Brauen. Der Elb sah aus, als würde er gleich jemanden umbringen. Vorzugsweise ihn.

"Unter keinen Umständen übernachten sie im gleichen Zimmer", erklärte der Elbenprinz mit tödlicher Ruhe. "Das ist unmöglich."

"Legolas....?"

"Warum machen wir nicht ein Ehepaar aus ihnen?" schlug Gimli plötzlich vor. 

"Das kauft uns doch keiner ab", erwiderte Legolas heftig. Er sah geradezu entsetzt aus.

"Wenn du mich fragst, können die beiden als Ehepaar durchgehen", meinte der Zwerg achselzuckend. Er war sehr von seiner Idee überzeugt und fuhr fort: "Sie sind beide Menschen. Das ist doch ein recht plausibler Grund."

"Sie sehen absolut nicht nach einem Ehepaar aus", schnaubte Legolas. "Man sieht doch auf den ersten Blick, daß sie nicht zusammenpassen."

"Das tun die meisten Paare nicht", winkte Gimli ab. "Was hast du überhaupt für seltsame Vorstellungen von Ehepaaren?"

"Sie sehen nun einmal nicht danach aus."

"Ist ja auch nur für eine Nacht, Legolas."

"Nein." 

"Legolas..."

"Das erlaube ich nicht!"

Aragorn und Gimli sahen sich kurz an. Hatte Legolas wirklich einen harten Befehlston angeschlagen? Seit sie den Prinzen kannten, hatten sie ihn nicht einmal streng oder gebieterisch erlebt. Er behandelte sogar seine Untergebenen mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit und hielt nichts für selbstverständlich. Es schien dem Elben wirklich ernst zu sein. 

"Lieber bin ich ihr Herr und Meister und von mir aus auch ihr Vater", murrte Legolas und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er in die Küche und fragte den Wirt nach seinem Zimmer. 

Gimli hielt unterdessen Aragorn ein Säckchen Kraut hin, als dieser stirnrunzelnd seine Pfeife aus seinem Gepäck holte. Beide waren von diesem Ausbruch des sonst so ausgeglichen Elben etwas irritiert. Aber vielleicht war es nur die Müdigkeit. Brummend schüttelte der Zwerg den Kopf. "Also wirklich. Ist doch nur eine Nacht." 

Ende des 14. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Ich gebe es zu: Ich litt an einer schlimmen Schreibblokade und meine Stirn ist grün und blau, weil ich den Kopf aus lauter Verzweiflung gegen die Tischplatte gehämmert habe...okay, das ist übertrieben. Aber ich war kurz davor, das zu tun. Dann kam meine Freundin Lena daher, die mich wieder einmal über Mittelerde belehren und mir kräftig ihre Meinung über die letzten zwei Kapitel trompeten wollte, und sah mein Dilemma. In ihrer unendlichen Großzügigkeit und in ihre alles überstrahlenden Gnade hat sie sich meiner angenommen. Wir haben über die Geschichte geredet und einen Ausweg gesucht, um mich wieder auf die richtige Fährte zu bringen. Dabei ist dieses Kapitel entstanden. Also, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat...LENA WAR SCHULD!!! 

****

Und habt vielen Dank für die Reviews! Um eine Kollegin zu zitieren: "I live up to them!"


	16. 15 Oh süßer, schwerer Wein

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Only my brain's on vacation! That sucks...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

15. Kapitel: Oh süßer, schwerer Wein

Als Legolas aus dem große Badezimmer trat, war alles ruhig im Gasthaus. Er mußte die letzte wache Seele in diesem Haus sein. Zumindest hoffte er es. Er hatte sich viel Zeit beim Baden gelassen und das heiße Wasser in vollen Zügen genossen. Anders als Aragorn, Gimli und die fünf Ritter, die sogar für ein schnelles Abschrubben zu müde waren und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als sich in die weichen Daunen ihrer Betten zu kuscheln. Eigentlich stand dem Elben genau das im Sinn, aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er zur Ruhe kommen würde. Schließlich teilte er sich das Zimmer mit seiner Sklavin. 

Ein säuerliches Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen. Sklavin. Wie kam die Wirtin bloß darauf? Aber wenigstens verstand er, warum sie ihn mit soviel Ekel und Abscheu angesehen hatte. Legolas schloß seufzend die Tür und warf Hemd und Jacke über die Schulter. Da jetzt sowieso jeder schlief, machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich ganz anzuziehen. Die Schuhe in einer Hand und die Hosen nur locker zugebunden, hing etwas tiefer als sonst in der Hüfte. Das lange Haar hatte er nicht gewaschen, dafür hatte der Regen gesorgt, durch den er und die Gruppe geritten waren. Er war froh, daß sie endlich trocken waren. 

Lautlos machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, daß ihm der Wirt, der ihn für Asanis Vater hielt, gezeigt hatte. Es war ein kleines Gemach gewesen, aber sehr gemütlich mit niedriger Balkendecke und eigenem Kamin, vor dem ein sorgfältig gekämmter Fellteppich lag. Es gab nur ein Fenster, aber es war liebevoll mit buntem Glas gestaltet. Legolas konnte sich das Farbenspiel im Zimmer bei Tageslicht ausmalen. Es mußte wunderschön sein. Aber leider gab es nur ein Bett. Es war zwar aus massiven Holz und einigermaßen breit. Aber eben nur ein Bett. 

Etwas überrascht hörte er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. Aber es war in einem Gasthaus nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn jemand mitten in der Nacht auf stille Örtchen mußte. Dennoch hielt Legolas inne. Er kannte den Klang dieser energischen Schritte. Seufzend blieb er stehen und lächelte höflich, als die Wirtin um die Ecke bog und fast in ihm hineinlief.

Legolas verkniff sich das Lachen, als die Wirtin entsetzt Luft holte, als sie plötzlich seinen nackten Bauch vor sich fand. Völlig entgeistert starrte sie seinen Bauchnabel an und auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine steile Falte, als sie langsam zu ihm hochsah. Indigniert hob sie die Brauen, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich das Hemd überzuziehen. 

Sein Bruder Damelos hätte sich an seiner Stelle sofort angezogen, um der Zwergin zu zeigen, daß Elben durchaus Anstand und Moral hatten. Aber er war nicht Damelos und viel zu müde, um seine guten Manieren oder sein diplomatisches Geschick hervorzuholen. Also tat er so, als sei er vollständig gekleidet und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Frau Wirtin." 

Als sie ihn immer noch stumm anstarrte, schenkte er ihr noch ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln und ging an ihr vorbei.

"Halt!" 

Der Elbenprinz drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und auf sein Gesicht breitete sich ein erstaunter Ausdruck aus, als sie ihm mit grimmiger Miene einen gerollten Schlafsack hinhielt. "Hier!"

Als er zuerst fragend den Schlafsack und dann sie ansah, zog sie hochmütig die Brauen hoch und erklärte brüsk: "Die junge Dame schläft im Bett und Ihr werdet es auf den Boden tun. Unser Haus hat einen anständigen Ruf, also beherrscht Euch wenigstens für diese Nacht."

Legolas' Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem widerstrebenden Lächeln, als er den Schlafsack entgegen nahm. Was er sich nicht alles gefallen lassen mußte. Die Wirtin stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und fuhr im gleichen drohenden Ton fort: "Und ich rate Euch, Euch daran zu halten, sonst wart Ihr die längste Zeit unsterblich."

Legolas blickte sie ungläubig an. Sie jedoch hob ihr Näschen etwas höher, machte auf den Absatz kehrt und stolzierte einfach davon. War er froh, daß Gimli nicht zugegen war. Der hätte sich wahrscheinlich nur wieder krumm und schief gelacht. Den Kopf schüttelnd klemmte er sich diese Rolle unter dem Arm und setzte seinen Weg fort. 

Vor der Tür seines Zimmers blieb er stehen und klopfte leise an. Als sich drinnen nichts regte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Er hatte damit gerechnet, sich in einem dunkeln Raum tasten zu müssen, aber ein Meer von Kerzenlicht hieß ihn willkommen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlimm auf den Boden zu schlafen. Schließlich brannte im Kamin ein Feuer und der Fellteppich sah sehr dick aus. 

Legolas warf einen Blick aufs Bett und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Asani schlief tief und fest, lag allerdings quer mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf dem Bett und ihre Beine hingen heraus. Es sah aus, als wäre sie aus lauter Müdigkeit einfach ins Bett gefallen. Sie trug ein Hemd, das ihr die Wirtin geliehen haben mußte, denn es war viel zu kurz und entblößte ihre Beine. Und obendrein hatte sie ihre Armschienen nicht abgenommen. 

Er warf Hemd, Jacke, Schuhe und Schlafsack auf einen Stuhl und ging zum Bett. Man konnte sie wirklich nie aus den Augen lassen. Er beugte sich, um einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen unter ihren Rücken zu schieben. Ohne viel Mühe hob er sie hoch und legte sie richtig ins Bett. Dann machte er sich daran, ihr die Armschienen abzunehmen. Er nahm ihr Handgelenk und griff nach den sensiblen Schnallen, als ihre andere Hand plötzlich vorschoß und ihn an seiner Gurgel packte. 

Das war sogar für ihn zu schnell, denn er fuhr keuchend zurück und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. Während er nach Luft rang, versuchte er sich ihrem harten Griff zu entziehen, aber das bewirkte nur, daß er sie mit sich zog. Sie hing dann schließlich halb aus dem Bett. Die Hand immer noch fest um seinen Hals. 

"Asani!" stieß er hervor. "Wacht auf!"

Irgendwann, als Legolas dachte, daß er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde, flatterten ihre Lider und schließlich blickte sie ihn mit einen schläfrigen Blick an. 

"Asani, laßt mich los...", keuchte er verzweifelt. 

Ihre Brauen gingen etwas in die Höhe, als sie ihn endlich erkannte und losließ. Legolas hatte kaum Zeit, sich um seine malträtierte Gurgel zu kümmern, weil er sie auffangen mußte, damit sie nicht auf den Boden aufschlug. Seine Arme schoben sich genau unter ihre Achseln und stoppten so ihren Fall. 

"Da seid Ihr ja endlich", murmelte sie mürrisch und gleich darauf fiel ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Hab auf Euch gewartet", murrte sie weiter und rieb ihre Nase in der Kuhle zwischen seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. "Was habt Ihr so lange gebraucht?"

"Warum habt Ihr auf mich gewartet?" Legolas setzte sich neben ihr auf das Bett und legte sie vorsichtig in die Kissen. Er spürte immer noch ein Kribbeln, wo ihr warmer Atem auf seine nackte Haut blies.

"Muß doch den Tag mit Euch beenden."

Als er sie erstaunt ansah, weiteten sich ihre Auge und sie blickte ihn sehr bestürzt an. Sie setzte sich halb auf und griff nach seiner Schulter. "Wir sind doch noch Waffenbrüder, oder?"

"Aber natürlich", versicherte er schnell. Sie schien betrunken zu sein. Wieviel hatte sie getrunken? Vier oder fünf Becher von dem Wein? "Warum sollten wir denn keine sein?"

"Weil Ihr einfach gegangen seid."

Er lächelte, als sie das Gesicht voller Kummer verzog und schmollte. "Das tut mir leid."

"Das sollte auch", grummelte sie und schob seine Hände weg, als er wieder nach den Armschienen griff. "Nein, ich nehme sie nicht ab." 

"Im Bett werdet Ihr sie nicht brauchen", versuchte er einzulenken und hielt sanft ihr Handgelenk fest. "Außerdem ist es nicht sehr angenehm, damit zu schlafen."

"Sie sind ein Geschenk von Euch", erwiderte sie trotzig. "Ich kann sie nicht abnehmen."

So unsinnig diese Begründung auch klang, es rührte ihn sehr und es brachte ihm sogar zum Lächeln. Bedeuteten diese beiden Armschienen ihr tatsächlich soviel? 

"So?" Er blickte sie gespielt streng an. "Dann werde ich Euch dieses Geschenk wieder nehmen."

Es war scherzhaft gemeint, aber sie hielt ihm daraufhin sofort den Arm hin. Legolas' Braue zuckte hoch, als er ihr die Armschienen abnahm. Sie mußte sturzbetrunken sein, wenn sie so gehorsam war. Er strich über ihren Arm und untersuchte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch ihre Oberarme. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich, wie der Orkpfeil sie am Arm gestreift hatte. Der Schock, sie bluten gesehen zu haben, war noch nicht ganz gewichen. Legolas rollte ihre Ärmel hoch und strich mit sanfter Hand über die warme Haut. Nichts. Keine Wunde, kein Kratzer, keine Narbe. Was hatte er erwartet? Sicherlich nicht diese samtene Glätte unter seiner Hand. Ihre Beine fühlten sich genau so an. 

"Legolas?"

"Ja?"

"Seid Ihr mir noch böse?"

"Weswegen?" 

"Wegen den Orks", erwiderte sie leise. Sie hob die Hand und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, aber da er kein Hemd trug, griff sie nach seinen Haaren. Legolas gehorchte dem Ziehen und neigte sich zu ihr. Zum Einem tat es weh und zum anderem war sie betrunken...und zum dritten...sehnte er sich sehr danach, ihr nahe zu sein. Von ihr schien immer ein leichter Blumenduft auszugehen, aber man roch ihn erst, wenn man nah genug bei ihr war. "Seid Ihr mir noch böse?"

"Nein, das bin ich nicht." Legolas küßte sie flüchtig auf die Stirn. Heute roch sie nicht nach Blumen aber nach einem sehr duftenden Öl. Es war ein sehr angenehmer Duft. Betörend, aber so dezent, daß er am liebsten sein Gesicht in ihren Hals gegraben hätte, um ihn ganz und voll einatmen zu können. Erst ihre leise Stimme rief ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"Wirklich nicht?" 

Sie hatte ihn wieder losgelassen, aber Legolas blieb, wo er war und schnippte eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. "Wirklich nicht."

Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein so glückliches Lächeln aus, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen funkelten wie Sterne und sie sah so zufrieden aus, daß er fast lachen mußte. Aber dann wurde er wieder an den Haaren gezogen und diesmal berührten sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen. 

"Ich halte mich dann auch wirklich an mein Versprechen", sagte sie ernst und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Als er ihr nicht antwortete, verstärkte sich ihr Griff und sie hob ihm sogar ihr Gesicht entgegen. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie hätte ihn geküßt, aber statt dessen wisperte sie kaum hörbar: "Ich werde Euch immer sagen, wann ich in den Kampf ziehe. Ich werde mein Wort nicht brechen."

Legolas hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren Mundwinkel und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab, als er auf sie herabsah. "Ich weiß."

"Ich werde mein Wort niemals brechen", wiederholte sie etwas lauter. "Meine Mutter hat das auch immer getan. Aber einmal sagte sie uns nichts und ging einfach los. Sie kam dann nie mehr zurück."

Legolas hörte schweigend zu und legte sich vorsichtig zu ihr. Sofort kuschelte sie sich an ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Taille. Es störte ihn nicht, daß sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust rieb und ihr warmer Atem gegen seine nackte Haut blies. 

"Wir haben gewartet, aber sie kam nicht zurück. Vater hatte wochenlang nicht geredet."

"Und Ihr?"

"Ich fühlte mich so klein", nuschelte sie und betonte ihre Worte, indem sie Zeigefinger und Daumen zusammenpreßte. Legolas beobachtete teils befremdet teils amüsiert, wie sie plötzlich anfing, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf ihre Hand zu sehen. Sie fuhr erst fort, als er ihre Hand in seine nahm. "Ich konnte gar nichts tun. Papa schickte mich ständig weg, wenn die Orks angegriffen haben."

"Da band Ihr Euch an das Schwert?"

"Ja, genau", sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte ihn erstaunt an. "Genau, das habe ich getan. Woher wißt Ihr das?"

"Ich habe geraten." Legolas lächelte milde. Sie _war_ betrunken. 

"Ich war ziemlich überrascht, daß das geklappt hatte. Ich meine, das passiert ganz selten und dann nur bei großen Kriegern. Aber ich war noch nie bei einer großen Schlacht dabei gewesen. Ich war doch nur so klein." Wieder hielt sie Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen gepreßt. 

Grinsend fing er ihre Hand ein und drückte sie an sein Herz. "Ihr seid keineswegs klein."

"Ich bin immer noch klein", sagte sie wehmütig, "obwohl ich das Schwert hatte und all diese Orks besiegt hatte, kam Mama nicht zurück." 

Mit einem schweren Seufzer schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihm. Liebevoll hielt er an sich gedrückt und hauchte tröstend einige Küsse in ihr Haar. Legolas hatte nun seinen Moment voller Vertrauen und Offenheit mit ihr. Daß sie betrunken war, wollte er übersehen.

"Legolas?"

"Ja?"

"Warum sind hier keine Haare?" fragte sie plötzlich und tippte auf seine nackte Brust. 

Legolas hielt sie etwas von sich und blickte sie baff an. Sie jedoch sah ihn so ernst an, als wäre seine haarlose Brust ein wirklich schwerwiegendes Problem. Er fing an zu lachen, als sie auf einmal erschrocken verkündete: "Ihr seid gar kein Mann!"

"So? Warum nicht?" fragte er grinsend. 

"Na, ein Mann hat da Haare", sagte sie simpel. 

Legolas rückte noch mehr von ihr ab und blickte sie herausfordernd an. "Wollt Ihr sagen, daß ich dann eine Frau bin?"

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, antwortete aber nicht sofort, sondern fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust. Er hielt den Atem an, als sie mit dem Finger eine flache Brustwarze umkreiste. "Für eine Frau seid Ihr zu flach..." Ihr Blick verlor sich und sie schien gar nicht wahrzunehmen, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannten, als ihre Hand darüber strich. "...zu hart..."

"Asani..." Legolas schluckte schwer. Er fand sich so erbärmlich, daß er nicht fähig war, ihre Hand zu packen und von sich wegzunehmen. Statt dessen lag er wie angegossen da und sah zu, wie ihre Hand über seinen Oberkörper strich. Es lag keine erotischen Absichten in diesen Berührungen, das konnte er ihren Blick entnehmen, aber trotzdem fing er an, zu zittern.

"Ihr riecht ganz anders", bemerkte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll, "aber Euer Haar ist so lang wie meines..." Lächelnd wickelte sie eine Strähne um ihren Finger. "Heller als Mondlicht auf den Eisbergen...und so weich..." 

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie mit seinen Haaren spielte und sich mit einer Strähne über ihre Wange strich. Sie kicherte dabei und sagte noch etwas, aber es war in ihrer eigenen Sprache und Legolas verstand das Wort "schön". Fand sie sein Haar schön oder ihn? 

Eigentlich kümmerte es ihn nicht wirklich. Betrunken oder nicht. Ihrer Neugier auf ihn begann ihn langsam zu verzaubern. Sie hatte sein Haar losgelassen und war näher zu ihm gerückt. Mit dem Fingerspitzen zeichnete sie seine Gesichtszüge nach. Er schloß die Augen, als sie die perfekten Bögen seiner Brauen nachfuhr, ihre Finger über die dichten Wimpernkränze wisperten, die hohen Wangenknochen mit unendlicher Zartheit betasteten und über den geraden Nasenrücken strichen. Er ächzte überrascht, als sie sein rechtes Ohr einer näheren Untersuchung unterzog. Seine Arme knickten ein und er hielt sich nur mit Mühen auf den Ellbogen gestützt, als sie das Ohrläppchen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger massierte. Zuerst vorsichtig und dann immer kräftiger.

"Asani, bitte laßt das...", hauchte er hilflos. Spätestens jetzt hätte er sich von ihr losreißen müssen. Aber er ließ es zu, daß sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfaßte und ihn näher an sich zog. Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe, als er ihren heißen Atem in seiner Ohrmuschel spürte. Unbewußt schob er einen Arm unter ihren Rücken und hob sie etwas zu sich, während er auf ihre nächste Berührung wartete. Er dachte sein Herz blieb stehen, als sie in das Ohrläppchen biß. 

Es war nicht zu leugnen. Es tat weh. Er zog zischend den Atem an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Das Ohr eines Elben war sehr, sehr empfindlich. Dann, als würde sie sich entschuldigen wollen, küßte sie das mißhandelte Fleisch und Legolas vergaß den Schmerz. Er schmolz dahin, als sie auch noch anfing, es zärtlich mit der Zunge zu kosen. Seine Sinne schwanden langsam und grub mit einem leisen Knurren in der Kehle sein Gesicht in ihren Hals. Wenn sie sich nicht nur auf das Ohrläppchen konzentrieren würde. Er drehte etwas seinen Kopf, um ihr einen kleinen Hinweis zu geben, aber sie ignorierte das völlig und drückte ihn statt dessen wieder etwas von sich weg. Seufzend gab er nach und blickte ihr ins Gesicht. 

Etwas enttäuscht bemerkte er, daß sie nicht so außer Atem und außer sich war wie er. Nun ja, schließlich wurde nur er an einer seiner empfindlichsten Stellen gebissen und geküßt. Sie hatte ihre Entdeckungsreise wieder aufgenommen, denn ihr Daumen strich über seine Unterlippe und sie untersuchte mit gerunzelter Stirn die Weichheit seiner Lippen. 

Legolas wußte nicht, was in ihm gefahren war, aber er hielt ihre Hand fest und ließ ihren Daumen zwischen seinen Lippen in seinen Mund gleiten. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln beobachtete er, wie sie scharf einatmete und hypnotisiert auf seinen Mund starrte. Er umkreiste ihren neugierigen Daumen mit der Zungenspitze und leckte langsam über das sensible Fleisch. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. Allein das hatte ihren Atem stocken lassen. Ihr tief in die Augen blickend biß er zart in ihren Daumen. Sie zuckte zusammen und sah ihn zutiefst bestürzt an. Als würde sie nicht ganz verstehen, was er da tat. Trotz ihrer weit aufgerissenen Augen, war nichts, daß sich gegen ihn sträubte. Kein scharfes Wort, kein angeekelter Blick, keine abwehrende Bewegung. Er spürte sogar, wie ihr anfänglicher Schock wich und sich ihre Anspannung löste. In ihren dunklen Augen blitzte etwas auf, daß Legolas amüsiert als Neugier erkannte. Sie war in Form eine schüchterne Frage. Was sollte...könnte als nächstes kommen? Als er nur stumm ihren Blick erwiderte, zeigte sich Ungeduld auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Sie leckte sich Unterlippe und schluckte. 

Legolas küßte ihre Handfläche, ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen, um sie zu beruhigen. Gerne würde er ihre stumme Frage beantworten, aber ihm kam zu Bewußtsein, daß er das hier nicht tun sollte. So verlockend es auch war. Sie war sein Waffenbruder und obendrein betrunken. Sie vertraute ihm. Zumindest in diesem Augenblick. Es war falsch, das auszunutzen. 

Er tupfte einen letzten Kuß auf ihre Lippen, ehe er sich von ihr zurückzog. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und wollte sich aufsetzen, als plötzlich ihre Hand vorschoß und sein Gesicht zu ihr drehte. Der andere Arm schlang sich um seinen Hals und sie zog sich so zu ihm hoch, um ihn voll auf den Mund zu küssen. Er versteifte sich kurz, weil er von diesem "Angriff" überrumpelt wurde. Aber gerade als er anfing, die süße Unschuld ihres Kusses zu schmecken, hörte es auch schon wieder auf. Sie sank in die Kissen zurück und sah ihn wie verzaubert an. Als wäre er ein Wunder. 

Sie stützte sich wieder dann auf die Ellbogen und ihr Blick hing an seinen Lippen. Legolas konnte nicht zurückweichen. Er konnte sie auch nicht zurückweisen. Schon gar nicht, als sie ihn wie jetzt ansah. Er hatte diesen Blick schon sehr oft gesehen. Ein Hunger nach Berührungen, das Begehren nach einem Kuß, das Verlangen nach etwas jenseits der Unschuld. Aber all dies aus ihren Augen zu erkennen, entlockte ihm kein spöttisches oder nachsichtiges Lächeln wie sonst auch. Es raubte ihn vielmehr den Atem. 

Deswegen wehrte er sich auch nicht, als sie ihm eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn zu sich herunterzog. Kein Gedanke an richtig oder falsch wurde verschwendet, als er sie in seine Arme nahm und seinen Mund unverzüglich auf ihren senkte. Ihre Unschuld war offensichtlich, aber ihr Eifer ebenso. Es war Zeit, daß man sie einiges übers Küssen lehrte. Er begann damit, ihr zu zeigen, daß außer den Lippen die Zunge beim Küssen eine wichtige Rolle spielen konnte. Langsam fuhr seine Zungenspitze über die Kontur ihrer Lippen, neckte sie zärtlich und er verstärkte den Druck seiner Lippen, bis sie mit einen leisem Keuchen den Mund öffnete. 

Schüchtern war ihr erster Versuch, ihn zu imitieren. Ihre Zunge stupste etwas unbeholfen gegen seine und zog sich erschrocken zurück, weil es so fremd für sie war. Aber sie war zur Furchtlosigkeit erzogen und wagten einen neuen Vorstoß. Außerdem half Legolas ihr nur allzu gern und machte zuerst vor, was möglich war. Langsam, beinahe träge erkundete er das Innere ihrer Mundhöhle, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, und forderte sie auf, das gleiche bei ihm zu tun. Er schmeckte noch die Süße des Weines, den sie Stunden zuvor getrunken hatte. Es erinnerte ihn vage daran, daß sie betrunken war und das hier im nüchternen Zustand niemals zulassen würde. Aber noch mehr war ihm die Tatsache bewußt, daß nur ein dünnes Hemd ihn von ihrer nackten Haut trennte. Allein die Vorstellung an ihren nackten Körper brachte sein Blut noch mehr zum Kochen. Sein Herzschlag war so laut, daß er sein eigenes heftiges Atmen nicht hörte, als ihre Hände über seinen Rücken strichen und an dem Hosenbund zerrten. 

Einen Atemzug später lag er zwischen ihren Beinen und fuhr mit beiden Händen zitternd über ihren Körper, der sich ihm mit aller Macht entgegen wölbte. Ihre nackten Beine strichen ungeduldig an seinen entlang und legten sich um seine Hüften. Ihre Hände waren damit beschäftigt, ihn so fest wie möglich an ihren Körper zu ziehen, während sie ihn immer noch begierig küßte. 

Legolas hatte eine schwierige Zeit, weil er sich selbst zügeln und gleichzeitig ihren Eifer dämpfen mußte. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf seinen Rücken, als er ihre bockende Hüften packte und sie fest an seine preßte. Wimmernd wand sie sich in seinem festen Griff und ihr Keuchen verwandelte sich langsam in ein leises Stöhnen, als sich eine kleine Sensation in ihrem Unterkörper aufbaute und langsam anschwoll. 

Er konnte nicht ganz fassen, was sie da tat. Ihre Hüften bewegten sich aufreizend auf und ab. Sie rieb sich hemmungslos an ihm und grub dabei ihre Zähne in seine Schulter. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen Rücken und er spürte ihren Busen fest an seine Brust gedrückt. Seine Hände ließen ihre Hüften los und erlaubte ihr damit noch mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, die sie sofort nutzte. Er wußte nicht, ob es Instinkt oder Erfahrung war, als sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihrer Hüften es schaffte, daß seine schmerzhaft angeschwollene Erektion genau auf ihre weiche, heiße und feuchte Mitte traf. Sogar durch den Stoff seiner Hose und ihres Hemdes konnte er diese unglaubliche Hitze spüren. Aber das noch nicht genug. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach seiner Hose und versuchte sie herunterzuziehen, was sich als unmöglich erwies, weil ihre Beine seine Hüfte umschlangen. Außerdem lenkte der lockenden Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen ihn zu sehr ab. Die Stoffe verstärkten die Wirkung. Auch wenn das sehr erregend war, wollte er sie spüren. Nicht das Hemd. Nicht die Hose. Nur sie.

Fast verzweifelt griff er nach dem Saum ihres Hemdes und zerrte es hoch. Der feine Stoff klemmte zwischen ihren Körpern und machte es Legolas nicht sehr einfach. So war es nicht verwunderlich, als es riß. Er war allerdings so außer sich, daß er es gar nicht mitbekam. Stück für Stück schob, zerrte, riß er das Hemd höher, entblößte immer mehr warme, feuchte Haut, die ihn verbrannte, sobald sie mit ihm in Kontakt kam. Er löste sich nur vor ihren Lippen, um das Kleidungsstück über ihren Kopf zu ziehen. Gemeinsam kämpften sie gegen das störrische Hemd, das sich in ihren Handgelenken verfangen hatte, bis Asani irgendwann genug hatte und ihm rasend vor Frust in den Hals biß. Er schrie erschrocken auf und riß das Hemd entzwei. Als er hochfahren wollte, hielten ihre Arme ihn zurück und legten sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Hals. 

Sie nahm, was sie bekommen konnte und er spürte ihren heißen Atem auf der Wange, die sie mit Küssen bedeckte, ihre Hände, die in seinen langen Haaren wühlten, das zart-rauhe Knabbern ihrer Zähne an seinem Ohr. Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt und sein Körper ein einziger Herzschlag, als sie auch noch anfing die Form der Ohrmuschel mit der Zunge nachzuzeichnen und sein anderes Ohr träge mit der Hand kraulte. Er zog die zarte Haut ihres Halses zwischen die Zähne und sog heftig daran, um sein hilfloses Stöhnen zu dämpfen. Kontrolle wurde zu einem Fremdwort und seine Bedeutung vergaß Legolas einfach. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht, zog seine Knie unter ihre Schenkel und hob damit ihren Unterkörper, zwang ihre Beine weiter auseinander, machte sie wehrlos. 

Mit einem leisen Knurren riß er sich von ihr los und hielt ihre Handgelenke über ihren Kopf fest. Sie wimmerte, als sie sich in dieser neuen Position wiederfand, kämpfte verzweifelt gegen ihn an. Aber er war schon immer stärker gewesen. Sanft strich er mit der freien Hand über ihren bebenden Körper. Es war, als würde er ein Tier zähmen. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich und blickte ihn irgendwie verärgert an. Statt sich zu entschuldigen oder nachzugeben, schenkte er ihr ein triumphierendes Lächeln und neigte sich wieder zu ihr. Mit dem Daumen drückte er ihr Kinn nach unten, um ihren Mund für seinen nächsten Kuß zu öffnen. Diesmal geschah es nicht mit der Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit wie am Anfang, sondern mit all seinem Verlangen und der Aggression, die sich dahinter verbarg. Er war drauf und dran, ihr die Seele zu entreißen. Es kümmerte ihn wenig, ob sie das wieder zu Sinnen kommen lassen konnte. 

Erst als sie widerstandslos seinen Kuß erwiderte, ließ er sie los. Ihre vorherige Wildheit schien sie abgelegt zu haben, statt dessen wurde sie weich und anschmiegsam in seinen Armen. Ihre Nägel kosten ihn und sie drängte sich mit einer neuen Verzweiflung an ihn. Ihre Arme lagen werbend um seinen Körper, ihre Hände strichen über die harten Muskeln, die sich anspannten, sobald sie sie berührten. Sie glitten über seinen Rücken zu seinen Schultern, wo sie mit gespreizten Fingern ihren Bewegungen verfolgte. 

Aber dann fielen ihre Hände schlaff herab und ihr Herzschlag verlangsamt sich etwas. Bei ihm schrillten alle Alarmglocken und er sah besorgt auf. Der Kuß mochte wirklich sehr lang und heftig gewesen sein, aber doch nicht so lang, daß sie ohnmächtig werden konnte, oder? Als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte, wußte er nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien sollte. 

Sie war eingeschlafen. 

"Das kann nicht wahr sein." Legolas war wirklich hin und her gerissen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Noch nie! Ernsthaft frustriert stöhnte er auf und seine Stirn fiel auf ihre Schulter. Er brauchte lange, bis seine Atmung sich normalisiert hatte und das ganze mit etwas mehr Humor sehen konnte. Was hatte Haldir einmal gesagt? Betrunkene Sterbliche als Bettgefährten waren das Letzte. Das Allerletzte. Er lachte in sich hinein. Wie konnte er sich bloß darauf einlassen? Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? 

Er zog grinsend eine Spur von Küssen über ihren Hals bis zu ihren Brüsten, die er die ganze Zeit über schmählich vergessen hatte. Probeweise nahm er eine Brustwarze in den Mund und wurde mit einem kleinen Wimmern belohnt. Er war versucht, sie zu wecken, aber man vergriff sich nicht an schlafende und betrunkenen Frauen...obwohl er bei dieser hier eine Ausnahme machen würde. 

Sie hatte ihn gebissen und gekratzt wie eine Raubkatze und bedrängt wie noch nie jemand zuvor. Dann hatte sie die Frechheit, mitten im erregendsten Vorspiel einzuschlafen. Wieder mußte er lachen. Was hatte er bloß angestellt, daß ihm das Schicksal mit diesem Mädchen zusammen geführt hatte? Vorsichtig zog er von sich zurück, um sie nicht zu wecken und deckte sich und sie zu. Kaum hatte er sich zu ihr gelegt, drehte sie sich auch schon zu ihm um und kuschelte sich an ihm. 

Legolas rieb nachdenklich sein Kinn an ihren Haaren und lauschte ihren tiefen Atemzügen. Ein schwaches Lächeln floh über seine Lippen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, daß sie sich morgen wahrscheinlich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte. Es wäre schade. Nur zu gern, hätte er gewußt, ob sie ihn den Kopf abgerissen oder sich verschämt zurückgezogen hätte. Aber er wollte weder ihren Haß noch Scham. Es war demnach besser, wenn sie sich nicht erinnerte. 

Legolas bedauerte es jetzt schon, denn er hatte Geschmack an ihren Küssen gefunden und Gefallen an ihrer ungezügelten Art, ihn den Rücken zu zerkratzen. Er gähnte herzhaft und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie. Aus dem letzten Rest von Frust, den er empfand, schob er ein Bein zwischen ihre und zog sie halb unter sich. Er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, was morgen sein würde, aber er würde das hier nicht vergessen. 

Ende des 15. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Es ist superlang und sowas von langweilig. Was könnte das sein? Genau! Sleepy Tigers erste "graphische" Liebesszene! Ich bereue nicht, daß ich Legolas sehr viel erleiden und dann leer ausgehen ließ. Ich erinnere an das Rating: **R**

Falls euch allerdings ist, mich zu lynchen (Ich höre euer verzweifeltes Schreien jetzt schon: "Was soll das heißen? Sie schläft ein? Das ist Legolas! Da schläft man nicht ein!"), möchte ich euch herzlichst bitten, mich nur mit **weichen** Sachen zu bewerfen. Also, keine Ostereier bitte. Die tun nämlich sauweh ^_^; Reviews werden wie immer mit der allergrößten Dankbarkeit von mir gelesen!

P.S. bzw. aus Sleepy Tigers Moraltruhe: Trunkenheit ist keine Entschuldigung, um das Objekt seiner Begierde zu begrabschen.


	17. 16 Der Morgen danach

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: bin beim Babysitten und warte auf die Eltern...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

16. Kapitel: Der Morgen danach

Der Morgen kam.

Hell.

Warm.

Gnadenlos.

In dem kleinen Zimmer mit der niedrigen Balkendecke und dem Kamin war es so ruhig, daß man die Vögel draußen zwitschern hörte. Im Kamin knisterte immer noch ein Feuer leise vor sich her. Keines der vielen Kerzen brannte noch und überließen damit dem warmen Sonnenlicht das Feld, das durch die bunten Glasscheiben gefärbt in jeder Ecke und jeder Nische des Raumes glanzvoll Hof hielt. Von all dieser Glorie des Morgens bekam Asani nichts mit, da sie zwar wach, aber immer noch im geschlossenen Augen im Bett lag. Sie verharrte bewegungslos im Bett und wartete auf den ersten Hammerschlag in ihrem Schädel, um den sich die Kopfhaut bereits mörderisch fest zusammen gezogen hatte. Sie spürte jedes einzelne Haar und jede Hautpore, als sie langsam atmete. Jede überflüssige Bewegung bedeutete in ihrem Zustand den sicheren Tod.

Aber wenigsten die Augen sollte sie öffnen, um sich dem hellen Licht zu stellen, das bereits wie ein Gewicht auf ihren wunden Lidern lag. Vorsichtig öffnete sie erst ein Auge und dann das andere. Seltsamerweise präsentierte sich ihr das Sonnenlicht in allen möglichen Grüntönen. Da sie sich nicht an das bunte Fenster erinnerte, glaubte sie, den schlimmsten Kater ihres Lebens zu haben. Verwirrt wollte sie die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, aber sogar dazu war sie zu schwach. Also begnügte sie sich damit, ihre Augen mit der Hand zu bedecken und sich auf die Seite zu rollen. Aber auch das funktionierte nicht. Es war schlimmer, als sie dachte.

Ihre rechte Seite war komplett taub. Sie spürte weder ihren Arm, noch die Schulter, noch die Hüfte oder ihr Bein. Und wenn sie den Kopf drehen wollte, spannte die Kopfhaut auf der rechten Seite. Als wären die Haare auf der Seite schwerer geworden. Außerdem lag ein Gewicht quer über ihrer Brust. Das war der seltsamste Kater, den sie je hatte. Sie hielt sich die Augen fester zu, als wolle sie ihr eigenes Elend nicht sehen. Daran war nur ihr dummer, elbischer Waffenbruder schuld. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an seine Worte, als er ihr den ersten Becher in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

__

"Der Wein wurde erhitzt und es wird keine unangenehme Folgen haben. Trinkt soviel Ihr mögt. Er hält warm und sorgt für einen guten Schlaf."

Von wegen keine Folgen! Der Elb hatte sie belogen! Schon im Bad war sie dumm gekichert, als sie unter dem künstlichen Wasserfall geplanscht hatte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, was sie danach mit den flauschigen Handtüchern gemacht hatte. Die arme Wirtin mußte ihr sogar beim Auskämmen ihrer Haare helfen. Aber immerhin hatte sie es ins Bett geschafft. Abwesend kratzte sie sich am Kinn und bekam eine Strähne zu fassen. Seltsam, ihr war nie aufgefallen, daß ihr Haar so weich und glatt war. Beinahe wie die von Legolas...Ah, sie rochen auch nach ihm. Sie öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und hätte beinahe gelacht. Die Haare waren auch so hell wie seine!

Nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Das waren gar nicht ihre Haare. Sie sperrte ihre Augen weiter auf und starrte auf diese helle Strähnen zwischen ihren Fingern. Wie kam das hierher? Sie blinzelte, um sich an das helle - und äußerst seltsam gefärbte - Licht zu gewöhnen und nahm dabei erschrocken noch mehr von Legolas wahr. Zum Beispiel seine nackte Schulter, gegen die ihre Nase stieß, als sie sich panisch nach rechts umdrehte. Jetzt verstand sie endlich auch, warum sie in ihrer rechten Körperhälfte kein Gefühl hatte. Dieser Elb lag halb auf ihr! Das Gewicht auf ihrer Brust war sein Arm, der besitzergreifend ihren Oberkörper umschlungen hielt. Außerdem hatte er einen Bein zwischen ihre geschoben.

Der erste klare Gedanke, den sie hatte, war "Bloß weg hier!" Aber Legolas fing an, sich zu regen...und zwar zu ihr hin. Halb rollte er sich auf sie und halb zog er sie unter sich. Erfolglos versuchte sie sich ihm zu entziehen, denn es irritierte sie schon sehr, daß der Elbenprinz sich so vertrauensvoll an sie kuschelte. Noch schlimmer wurde es allerdings, als er seinen Unterkörper zwischen ihre Beine bettete. Sie bemerkte dabei, daß sie hüftaufwärts vollen Hautkontakt mit Seiner Hoheit hatte und daß der Stoff seiner Hose ziemlich rauh auf ihren nackten Beinen anfühlte. Hieß das, sie war nackt und er nicht? Und was bei heiligen Eisbergen war letzte Nacht passiert? Ziemlich grob rüttelte sie ihn und zischte wütend: "Legolas! Wacht auf!"

"Hmmm?"

Legolas murmelte etwas in Elbisch und legte beide Arme fest um sie, um sie stillzuhalten, während seine Lippen über ihren Hals strichen. Unglücklicherweise preßten sich ihre Brüste fester an ihn und sie spürte, wie sich die Brustwarzen langsam erhärtete. Ein seltsam heißes Kribbeln ging von ihnen aus und kroch unaufhaltsam über ihren Bauch bis hinunter zu der Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich weich und warm...und feucht anfühlte. Asani verging vor Scham. Als er sein Gewicht verlagert, rieb sein Körper über diese empfindsamen Ort. Asani atmete zitternd ein und wimmerte hilflos, weil eine unglaubliche Schwäche sich ihren Körper bemächtigte. Ihre Beine öffnete sich ihm und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich an ihn drückte. Das Blut schoß ihr in den Kopf und sie war sich nicht ganz klar, ob es Scham oder etwas anderes war. Sie wußte nur, daß ihr Herzschlag in ihren Ohren dröhnte, daß ihr immer wärmer wurde und daß es fast unmöglich war, zu atmen. Was machte er da mit ihr? "LEGOLAS!!!!"

Nur sehr langsam lockerte er seine Umarmung und hob den Kopf, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Umrahmt von den langen, hellen, vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren tauchte sein Gesicht über ihr auf. Einige Strähnen fielen auf ihre Stirn und Schulter. Mit einem schläfrigen Lächeln begrüßte er sie. "Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"

Statt einer gesitteten Antwort war ihr mehr danach zu schreien, wenn sie den Mund genauso weit aufkriegen würde wie ihre Augen, die ihn im stummen Entsetzen ansahen.

"Nicht gut?" fragte er etwas besorgt und strich sich die Haare zurück, während er ihr genau ins Gesicht sah. "Ihr seht ziemlich erhitzt aus. Was ist los? Seid Ihr krank?"

Asani verengte mißtrauisch ihre Augen, als er mit der Hand ihre Stirn und Wange befühlte. Irgendwie war er zu besorgt und war das nicht ein Lachen in seinen Augen? "Geht von mir runter", knurrte sie bedrohlich.

Aber er blieb, wo er war. "Was ist mit Euch?"

"Nichts", erwiderte sie kühl und blickte ihn immer noch böse an. "Geht von mir runter."

Legolas rutschte etwas von ihr herunter und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen ab. Asani riß die Augen auf, weil sie nun seinen nackten Bauch auf ihrer intimsten Stelle spürte. Sie zuckte zusammen und ihre Beine schlossen sich unwillkürlich um seine Taille. 

"Oh, nicht so stürmisch", grinste er und fing lachend ihre Hand an, mit der sie zum Schlag ausgeholt hatte. Er betrachtete sie eingehend und fragte dann: "Ihr wollt doch nicht sagen, daß Ihr tatsächlich einen Kater habt, oder?"

"Sieht es so aus?" fragte sie trocken.

"Die meisten Sterblichen sind bleich und dem Sterben nahe, wenn sie einen Kater haben", erwiderte Legolas heiter. "Liegt es am Pakt, daß Ihr so rot im Gesicht seid?"

"Geht von mir runter!" schrie sie hysterisch und stemmte sich gegen seine Schultern. 

Der Elb hatte tatsächlich die Frechheit auch noch zu lachen und nahm sie wieder in die Arme. Er drückte ihr einen feuchten Schmatz auf die Wange und kuschelte sie fest an sich. "Körperliche Nähe ist doch nichts verwerfliches." 

"Ich bin nackt!"

"Tatsächlich?"

Asani stieß verzweifelt Luft aus. Sie wußte ja, daß er morgens so gutgelaunt war, aber das war hier war die Höhe. Sie mußte sich unbedingt merken, nie wieder ein Bett mit ihm zu teilen. "Legolas!"

Legolas drückte sie noch etwas mehr an sich und schnurrte sogar. "Ihr Menschen pulsiert so sehr vor Wärme und Leben und doch teilt ihr sie nicht." 

"Wir sind gerne egoistisch! - Runter von mir!"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht", seufzte er und ignorierte den letzten Befehl. Wohlig schmiegte sein Gesicht an ihrem Busen. Asani verdrehte die Augen und versuchte weiter, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden. "Ihr seid schüchtern."

"Schüchtern?!"

"Ja", erwiderte er und sein heißer Atem strich über ihre Haut. "Ich meine nicht, daß ihr nackt herum laufen solltet. Das tun wir Elben schließlich auch nicht. Aber ihr berührt einander nicht." 

Sie konnte sich kaum auf seine Worte konzentrieren. Ein Ohnmachtsgefühl beschlich sie und schwächte sie noch mehr. "Menschen...berühren nur einander, wenn sie sich zugeneigt sind." 

"Nicht nur schüchtern, auch noch wählerisch, was?" Legolas lachte in sich hinein. "Oder seid nur Ihr so?"

"Was?"

"Gebt Ihr Euch nur demjenigen hin, dem ihr zugeneigt seid?" 

"Wer redet hier von hingeben?!" schrie sie hysterisch und wieder einmal schoß ihr das Blut ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht fassen, über was sie sich mit diesem Elb unterhielt. "Ich sagte 'berühren'!"

Legolas grinste und legte sein Kinn auf ihren heftig auf- und absinkenden Brustkorb, um ihr ins rote Gesicht zu sehen. "Also, gut. Ihr _berührt_ nur denjenigen, dem Ihr zugeneigt seid."

"Und das gilt nicht nur für mich", murrte sie zur Antwort. "Ihr umarmt ja auch nicht die Orks."

"Das stimmt", sagte er beschwichtigend und seltsamerweise beruhigte sie sich, als er über ihren Arm strich. Dann wurde es aber nicht mehr so beruhigend, denn er richtete sich etwas auf und sah auf sie herunter. Asani drückte sich unwillkürlich tiefer in die Kissen. Dieser lächelnde und halbnackte Legolas auf ihr machte ihr Angst. "Ich mag Euch, Asani, und ich möchte ich Euch sehr gern berühren." 

Sie holte tief Luft und schrie ihm entgegen: "RUNTER VON MIR!"

Lachend brach er auf ihr zusammen und hielt sie wieder umfangen. Bevor sie noch irgendwas machen konnte, hatte der verrückte Elb sich mit ihr herum gerollt. Plötzlich lag sie auf ihm. Träge wühlte er in ihren Haaren und gurrte in ihr Ohr: "Ich wollte Euch berühren, Asani, nicht mit Euch schlafen." 

Sie riß die Augen weit auf und kniete sich über ihn, bis sie auf seinem Bauch saß. "Ihr seid wirklich..." Sie hielt mitten in ihrer Beschimpfung inne, als sie sah, daß er ihr gar nicht zuhörte. 

"Ah, welch Schönheit offenbart mir dieser Morgen", flüsterte er mit einem verträumten Lächeln und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihren nackten Bauch gleiten. Seine Hand landete dann auf ihrem Oberschenkel und strich über die schlafwarme Haut, ehe sie das Knie umfaßte.

Asani atmete scharf ein, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte sie den letzten Rest ihrer Würde zu wahren, indem sie sich in dem Laken einwickelte. Als Legolas anfing zu lachen, konnte sie nicht widerstehen und hieb ihre Faust in seinen Magen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vernahm sie dann seinen überraschten Schrei.

"Es tut mir leid", japste er immer noch lachend und fing ihre Fäuste ein. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie wieder zu sich hinunter. Ohne daß sie es bemerkte, wickelte er sie dabei aus dem Laken und sie lagen wieder Haut an Haut. Seufzend rieb er seine Wange an ihrer Schulter. "Die Schönheit fühlt sich genauso an, wie sie aussieht."

"Ihr seid wirklich der allerdämlichste Elb in ganz Mittelerde! Und ausgerechnet Ihr seid mein Waffenbruder!" schimpfte sie und versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu kämpfen, aber Legolas hielt sie mit sanfter Gewalt an sein Herz gedrückt.

"Es tut mir doch leid", wiederholte er und es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend, weil sie nur allzu deutlich ein Vibrieren seines Brustkorbes wahrnahm.

"Was macht Ihr hier überhaupt?" fragte sie grimmig und schaffte es, sich auf ihren Ellbogen hoch zu rappeln. "Solltet Ihr nicht auf den Boden schlafen?"

Er hob nur die Braue und sein unergründlicher Blick ruhte auf ihr. "Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht?"

"Würde ich sonst fragen?"

"Ihr wißt es wirklich nicht mehr?"

Ihr Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als sie seinen intensiven Blick erwiderte. "Nein. Woher auch? Ich bin gestern gleich ins Bett gefallen und habe geschlafen."

Sie ballte ihre Faust, weil sie schon seinen nächsten dummen Witz hörte. Der Elb war für ihren Geschmack in einer unerträglich guten Laune. Aber seltsamerweise blieb eine freche Antwort aus, denn sein Blick wurde langsam weich und je länger sie ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte sie, wie wehmütig und traurig sie wurden. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und strich über seine lächelnden Lippen. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur stumm an, bis er ihre Fingerspitzen küßte. 

"Legolas?"

"Wir müssen uns beeilen", entgegnete er nur und küßte sie zärtlich auf den Mund. "Aragorn möchte sicherlich so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen."

Völlig erstarrt lag sie auf ihn und blinzelte nicht einmal. Legolas sah sie unschuldig an. "Was ist?"

"Nichts", brummte sie und krabbelte auf wackligen Händen und Knien von ihm herunter. Sie vergaß beinahe das Laken, als sie aus dem Bett steigen wollte. Legolas rollte sich auf den Bauch und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie etwas verwirrt durch das Zimmer ging und nach ihren Sachen suchte. Er kicherte in sich hinein, als sie etwas verdutzt vor dem Fenster stehen blieb. Sie schien mehr als nur etwas verwirrt zu sein. Dann nur mit den Armschienen und dem Laken um ihren Körper floh sie aus dem Zimmer. 

Mit einem lauten Seufzer streckte und räkelte sich der Elb auf dem breiten Bett. Wie er befürchtet hatte, erinnerte sie sich nicht an letzte Nacht. Er hingegen sah alles wieder vor sich, wenn er nur die Augen schloß. Vielleicht hätte er gleich von ihr lassen sollen, wie sie es verlangt hatte, statt mit der kleinen Balgerei vorhin zu versuchen, ihre Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht aufzufrischen. Geistesabwesend strich er sich über den Bauch. Noch immer spürte er ihr Gewicht auf sich, ihre warme Haut unter seinen Händen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als er an diese verführerischen Bewegungen dachte, die sie mit ihren Hüften machen konnte. 

"Wie tief bin ich gesunken", flüsterte er kopfschüttelnd. Er atmete tief ein und verließ das Bett. Dabei trat er auf etwas Stoff und als er nach unten sah, entdeckte er das zerrissene Nachthemd. Seufzend hob er es auf. Vielleicht hätte er sie damit konfrontieren sollen. Er atmete den schwachen Duft ein, der noch an dem Stoff haftete. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, es zu behalten und es bei einer passenden Gelegenheit Asani unter der Nase zu halten. 

Nein, das würde er doch nicht tun. Es sah mächtig nach Verzweiflung aus und er war nicht verzweifelt. Hoffte er zumindest. Er lächelte etwas bitter, als er es ins Feuer warf. Er fand es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß im Kamin noch Feuer brannte. Sein Feuer brannte ja auch noch.

~*~

Asani stieg die Stufen zur Gaststätte hinunter, in der schon reges Treiben herrschte. Auf ihrem Weg nach unten zupfte sie an einem Überwurf aus hellblauer Wolle. Darunter trug sie ein besticktes weißes Hemd und einen langen dunklen Rock. Ihre Haare umrahmten offen ihr Gesicht. Sogar neue Schuhe hatte sie. Leichte und für ihren Geschmack viel zu dünne Lederschuhe. Sie hatte diese Sachen von der Wirtin bekommen, die sie im Bad abgefangen hatte. Aufgeregt hatte sie ihr zugeflüstert, daß dies auf Anweisungen des Königs persönlich geschehe. 

Sie mußte einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck gemacht haben, denn die Wirtin hatte es für nötig befunden, ihr beim Anziehen zu helfen. Während die Wirtin ihr die Schnüre der Unterwäsche befestigte, entdeckte sie einen Bluterguß und Bißspuren auf Asanis Hals. Asani hatte sich gefragt, warum die Wirtin auf einmal so bleich wurde und wütend gefragt hatte, ob Legolas auf den Boden geschlafen hatte. Zu beschämt, um jemanden zu erzählen, wie es tatsächlich gewesen war, versicherte sie Mora, daß der Elb auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte. Aber die Wirtin ließ sich nicht ganz beruhigen. 

"Aber Fräulein, Ihr müßt ihn nicht verteidigen", hatte Mora aufgebracht gesagt. "Dieser Lüstling verdient es nicht!"

"Doch!" hatte Asani spontan gerufen und die Wirtin einen Moment etwas ratlos angeblickt. Lüstling? Legolas, ein Lüstling? Hatte er letzte Nacht einer der hübschen Töchter des Hauses nachgestellt? Mochte er Zwerginnen? Als die Wirtin sie abwartend anblickte, holte Asani tief Luft und versuchte ein Loblied auf Legolas Grünblatt herbei zu zaubern. "Er ist ein sehr...ein sehr...sehr anständiger Elb."

Das hatte nicht sehr überzeugend geklungen und Asani hatte es in Moras Gesicht ablesen können, also setzte sie noch einen drauf: "Er liegt mir sehr am Herzen und verdient meine Loyalität. Einen edleren Elben wie ihn gibt es nicht." Zum Glück verdeckten ihre langen Haare ihre Ohren, die bei diesen Worten ganz heiß und rot wurden. Sie wartete noch auf dieses erdrückende Gefühl, das sie immer hatte, wenn sie jemand wissentlich anlog. Aber es kam nicht. 

Moras Blick wurde sehr traurig. "Ihr tut Euch nicht gutes, wenn Ihr Euch in diesen Elb verliebt."

Asani hätte am liebsten gelacht. Verliebt? In diesen Elb? Sie? Nein, unmöglich! Aber sie wollte nicht aus der Rolle fallen und schenkte der Wirtin nur ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Kleidern widmete. Mora gab ihr noch Bürste und eine Haarschleife, ehe sie sie alleine ließ. 

Nach dem dritten Versuch, sich die Haare zu flechten, gab sie auf und ließ die Haare offen über die Schultern fallen. Ein schöner Morgen war es. Erst diese beschämende Bettszene mit Legolas und dann dieses Lügenmärchen. Sie brachte mehr Schande über ihren Clan als alle anderen. Hätte sie Seine Majestät bloß gewinnen lassen...Hätte sie bloß Legolas im Gefängnis verrotten lassen. Unglücklich betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und zog den Kragen etwas zur Seite. 

Es war wirklich ein sehr häßlicher Fleck. Zwar recht klein, aber tief rot und umrahmt von kleinen roten Strichen. Bißspuren. Es war nicht ihr erste Bluterguß. Als sie jünger war, war grün-blau während des harten Trainings ihre normaler Hautfarbe. Aber seltsam war es schon. Seit ihrem Pakt mit dem Schwert verschwanden solche Flecken doch schon nach einer Stunde. Sie zuckte dann nur den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte einer der Orks sie zu fest gebissen. Sie nahm das Haarband und drapierte sie um den Hals. Mit einer geschickt plazierten Schleife wurde dieser Fleck dann einfach verdeckt. 

Nun stand sie am Eingang der Gaststätte, als sie sorgsam die langen Ärmeln über die Armschienen zog, die sie wieder einmal unter ihrer Kleidung trug. In dem Getümmel aus Gästen und Zwerginnen, die vollbeladene Tabletts durch die Menge liefen, suchte sie den vollen Raum nach Seiner Majestät ab. Sie fand ihn mit seinem Hauptmann und Legolas in einer abgelegenen Ecke hinter einigen Topfpflanzen sitzend. Sie nahmen gleichzeitig das Frühstück zu sich und blickten auf eine Karte, die sie vor sich ausgebreitet hatten. 

Gimli kam in diesem Augenblick direkt auf sie zu und begrüßte sie mit funkelnden Augen. Er sah sehr gut erholt aus. Bestimmt nur, weil kein Elb auf ihm gelegen hatte. "Guten Morgen, Asani. Ihr seht fabelhaft aus."

"Guten Morgen, Herr Gimli. Ihr solltet Euch schämen, so früh schon Mädchen zum Erröten zu bringen", scherzte sie gutgelaunt. 

"Immer zu Diensten", erwiderte er schwungvoll und packte sie am Arm. Mit etwas Druck gab er ihr zu verstehen, daß sie zu ihm herunter beugen sollte. Sie mußte sich anstrengen, seine geflüsterten Worte zu hören. "Nennt keine Titel."

Sie antwortete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und nickte. Dann folgte sie Gimli durch die Menge und sah sich wie zufällig im Raum um. Tatsächlich entdeckte sie drei Ritter im Raum verteilt sitzend. Alle trugen unauffällige Wanderkleidung statt der Rüstungen und die mit Wappen bestickten Umhänge. Sogar Le Tare lächelte nur, als Gimli und Asani bei ihnen ankamen, statt sich aufzustehen und sich zu verbeugen, wie er es sonst immer tat. Auch er trug nur schlichte Kleidung. Sogar der prunkvolle Griff seines Schwertes war mit Stoff verbunden, damit ja keiner das Wappen sah, das dort prangte. Seine Majestät hatte lediglich nur das Kettenhemd weggelassen und sich nicht rasiert. Er sah mehr denn je aus wie ein Waldläufer. Nur der Zwerg und Legolas trugen ihre Sachen von gestern. Asani hatte schon mitbekommen, daß Aragorn seine Reise nach Perrigon gern im Geheimen hielt. Aber daß es so geheim sein sollte, überraschte sie etwas. Daher sie fügte sich schnell. Sie mimte das schüchterne Mädchen und knickste vor den Herren. Aragorn nickte lächelnd, während Legolas sie eingehender betrachtete. Ein seltsames Lächeln stahl sich über seine Züge, ehe er etwas Platz für Gimli machte, der sich neben ihm niederlassen wollte. Der Zwerg blickte kurz zu Asani hoch, die sich ebenfalls setzen wollte. Sie schob dabei ihr langes Haar zur Seite. Dummerweise verrutschte die Schleife und der dunkler Fleck an ihrem Hals blitzte hervor.

"Was ist das für ein Fleck?" fragte Gimli mit großen Augen und zeigte auf ihren Hals. Seine Finger zogen den Kragen ihres Hemdes etwas herunter und tippte sachte auf die Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter. Sein dichten Brauen zogen sich heftig zusammen. "Sieht aus wie ein Bluterguß."

Gimlis Kopf fuhr herum und sein mißtrauischer Blick fiel auf Legolas. Aragorns Brauen gingen in die Höhe, als er Legolas intensiv ansah. Le Tare fiel das Stück Brot aus der Hand und sein Unterkiefer herunter. Er hüstelte und errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen. Schnell senkte der Hauptmann den Kopf, stopfte sich das Stück Brot in den Mund, während er ganz konzentriert die Krümeln von der Karte fegte. Legolas unterdessen blickte unschuldig in die Runde und trank seinen Tee.

"War ein Ork", meinte Asani achselzuckend und sah erstaunt auf, als Legolas sich daraufhin an seinem Tee verschluckte. 

"Ich sehe Bißspuren", bemerkte Aragorn, der sich über den Tisch neigte und sich diesen Bluterguß genauer ansah. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas meinte er: "Diese Orks sind aber ziemlich rauh."

"Absolut pervers", murmelte Gimli mit einem strafenden Blick auf den Elbenprinzen, der sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete, als sei nichts geschehen. "Findest du nicht auch, Legolas?"

"Es liegt in deren Natur", erwiderte Legolas nonchalant und diesmal verschluckte sich Le Tare. Hustend stand der Hauptmann auf und entschuldigte sich. Er klopfte sich selbst gegen die Brust und ging an der Tür vorbei, die sich in diesem Moment öffnete. Ein junger Fischer kam herein. Sein und Le Tares Blick begegneten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber der junge Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an, ehe er den Tisch von Aragorn ansteurte. Niemand fand es seltsam, daß er sich einfach an dem Tisch setzte. Die Gaststätte war voll und es war normal, daß Fremde sich einen Tisch teilten. 

"Guten Morgen, Sir", murmelte der Mann und nahm die Mütze ab. Asani erkannte ihn als einer der Ritter wieder. Da war also der Vierte. Er wischte sich gerade mit der Mütze die schweißgebadete Stirn. "Das Schiff steht bereit, Sir. Es sticht in See, wenn Ihr es befehlt."

"Sehr gut." Aragorn lächelte zufrieden. "Weitere Passagiere?"

"Nein, Sir", erwiderte der Ritter und räusperte sich. "Der Kapitän wurde reichlich entlohnt, um keine weiteren Passagiere aufzunehmen. Aber Sir, es gibt allerdings ein Problem."

"Und der wäre?"

"Unter Deck gibt es nur Platz für vier Pferde."

"Das ist kein Problem." Aragorn goß dem jungen Ritter etwas heißen Tee ein und schob ihm den Teller mit den heißen Brötchen und kalten Braten zu. "Wir lassen vier hier und Fräulein Asani wird den Landweg nehmen"

Alle sahen abrupt auf. Vor allem Legolas blickte ihn etwas irritiert an. "Warum?"

"Wenn wir gemeinsam in Perrigon ankommen, wird jeder Fräulein Asani kennen", begann der König und erwiderte ruhig und gelassen die Blicke der anderen. "Man wird sie beschatten, sobald sie einen Fuß auf die Straße setzt. Nicht zu reden von den Gefahren, die ihr drohen, wenn bekannt wird, daß sie sich nach fehlenden Beerdigungen und verbotene Schiffsladungen erkundigt."

Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend, während er einige Barthaare zwischen den Fingern zwirbelte. Der junge Ritter, der sich gerade an Brot und Braten gütlich tat, sah seinen König so stolz an, daß er übers ganze Gesicht grinste. Asani stopfte sich schnell etwas Braten in den Mund, um ihr Erstaunen zu überspielen. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, daß der König so großes Vertrauen in sie setzte und fragte sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach. "Alleine?"

"Alleine." Aragorn lächelte leicht. "Ihr pflegt doch allein zu arbeiten, oder?" 

Asani nickte heftig und fand es ganz angenehm, daß ihr jemand ausnahmsweise vertraute. Der einzige, der mit dieser Entscheidung nicht ganz zufrieden schien, war Legolas. Er blickte immer noch sehr skeptisch drein und seine Mundwinkel waren mißmutig verzogen. "Ich werde mit ihr gehen."

Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Legolas, ich möchte dich bitten, bei uns zu bleiben."

Legolas' Augen verengte sich etwas und er schien Aragorn widersprechen zu wollen, aber dann fragte er: "Du willst sehen, ob jemand bei meinem Anblick nervös wird, oder?"

Der König nickte. "Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich dafür benutzen muß, Legolas, aber..."

"Ich verstehe", unterbrach der Elb ruhig. "Wer nervös wird, macht Fehler. Ich verstehe." 

"Danke, Legolas." Aragorn nahm auch weiterhin die Unzufriedenheit des Elben wahr, aber Legolas war wie jeder Thronfolger in Taktik und Strategie ausgebildet. Eine der elementarsten Regeln war, daß die Chance zur Überraschung ein Himmelsgeschenk war und nicht ungenutzt bleiben sollte. Dann wandte Aragorn sich an Asani, die gerade ihr Frühstück beendet hatte und fragte leise: "Wo werden Ihr sein?"

"Das Gasthaus heißt Elbenwald und befindet sich bei den roten Laternen", flüsterte sie zurück. Dann erhob sie sich und verbeugte sich wie jedes wohlerzogene Mädchen zum Abschied. Die Herren nickten höflich und wandten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. 

Asani ging unbehelligt aus der Gaststätte und steuerte die Ställe an, als plötzlich Legolas neben ihr auftauchte. Erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite. Obwohl er sich genauso schnell über den matschigen Boden bewegte wie sie, machten seine Schuhe nicht das kleinste Geräusch. Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen. Ihren fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit: "Ich helfe Euch beim Satteln." 

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an, folgte ihm aber im Laufschritt zu den Ställen. Drinnen sattelte sie mit ihm schweigend ihr Pferd. Er blickte sie dabei nicht an und schien sich ganz auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie gingen nebeneinander her, als er für sie das Pferd auf den Hof führte. 

"Wir werden uns dann wohl für einige Tage nicht sehen", sagte sie leise, als er ihr die Zügel gab.

"Sieht so aus." 

"Ich kann nicht einmal diesen Tag mit Euch beenden", flüsterte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Das tut mir leid."

Das Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte, machte sie nervös. "Es wird noch andere Tage geben..."

"Ja." Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein und sie biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie sollte aufbrechen. Sie kannte den Weg von hier nach Perrigon nicht sehr gut und wußte nicht, wie lange sie brauchen würde. Tief einatmend warf sie die Zügel über den Kopf ihres Pferdes und griff in die Mähne, um aufzusteigen. Peinlicherweise war sie an diesem Morgen ziemlich schwach in den Armen. Sie konnte sich nicht in den Sattel schwingen und Steigbügel existierte für einen Ifrey nicht. Aber Legolas kam ihr zu Hilfe. Seine starke Händen faßten um ihre Taille und hoben sie hoch, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind. Asani schwang schnell das Bein auf die andere Seite des Pferdes und saß...plumpste dann auf dem Sattel. Asani verzog keine Miene und ordnete sorgsam den Rock um ihre Beine. Auch dabei ging Legolas ihr zu Hand. Sie wünschte, er täte es nicht. Überall kribbelte ihre Haut, wo er sie berührte. Dann legte er auch noch seine Hand auf ihr Knie. 

"Wir sehen uns dann in Perrigon, Asani." Endlich sah er auf und lächelte sie an. Es war ein sehr sanftes, aber auch trauriges Lächeln. Beinahe wie das, mit dem er sie früher am Morgen angesehen hatte. Er wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten und seine Hand fiel von ihrem Knie. Aber sie hielt sie fest. Abrupt sah er auf und bemerkte, daß sie ganz konzentriert auf seine feingliedrige Hand starrte. Ihre Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich wieder. Es war, als wollte sie ihm noch etwas sagen. Legolas trat näher an sie heran und blickte zu ihr hoch. Seine Hand immer noch in ihrer.

"Ich halte mein Versprechen, Legolas", flüsterte sie dann kaum hörbar. 

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Legolas ebenso leise. Vorsichtig umfaßte er ihre Finger und drückte sie sanft. Mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln fügte er hinzu: "Und ich folge Euch, ob Ihr wollt oder nicht." 

"Danke." Sie erinnerte sich, wie unerbittlich es beim ersten Mal geklungen hatte. Aber jetzt waren sie süßer als jedes zärtliche Wort...und angenehmer als die wütende, lauten Worte im Bett. Auch, wenn sie sich im Recht fühlte, sollte sie sich entschuldigen. Legolas war anders als sie und mochte es nicht so sehen. Sie fürchtete sich davor, noch einmal so etwas wie Wald zu erleben. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal sehen, wie er ihr aus Zorn den Rücken kehrte. Nervös knetete sie seine langen Finger und sah ihm schüchtern in die Augen. "Ähm...wegen heute morgen..."

"Hm?"

"Ich...ähm...", Asani seufzte geschlagen. Warum war es so schwer, sich zu entschuldigen? "Legolas...ich will...wißt Ihr...ich meine...also..."

Legolas legte den Kopf schief und wartete geduldig darauf, daß ihr Gestotter einen Sinn gab. Asani war inzwischen zum Weinen zumute. Sie war so feige. Brachte es nicht einmal fertig, eine Entschuldigung von sich zu geben. Er war aber auch ein Schuft. Kam ihr gar nicht entgegen! 

Nun gut, wenn nicht mit Worten, dann vielleicht mit einer Tat? Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und holte zitternd Luft. Dann zog sie seine Hand zu sich und beugte sich etwas vor. Mit einem bittenden Blick näherte sich ihr Mund seinem. Unter gesenkten Lidern beobachtete er sie und wartete still. Seine Augen schlossen sich erst, als er diese schüchterne Berührung auf den Lippen spürte. Es war viel zu kurz, um als Kuß zu gelten. Daher stahl sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln über seine Lippen, als Asani sich danach in Windeseile wieder aufrichtete und mit beiden Händen nach den Zügeln griff. "Wir sehen uns in Perrigon."

Immer noch lächelnd nickte der Elbenprinz. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und Asani drückte ihre Fersen in die Seiten ihre Pferdes. Der regennasse Boden wirbelte keinen Staub auf, als sie durch das Tor preschte und sich immer mehr aus Legolas' Blick entfernte. 

Ende des 16. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Ach, ach, ach, ach, ACH...was würde ich nicht alles geben, um so einen liebebedürftigen Elben beim Aufwachen neben bzw. auf mir zu entdecken als diesen kleinen Rotzbengel, der mich für seine Milchbar hält. Ich glaube, es ist wieder Zeit fürs Fläschchen...Entschuldigt, Leute.


	18. 17 Willkommen in Perrigon

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: return of blabla and a try of blubblub...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

17. Kapitel: Willkommen in Perrigon

Gegen Mittag bestiegen sie das Schiff nach Perrigon. Es war ein kleines Handelsschiff und sah schon ziemlich alt aus. Der Kapitän sah noch älter aus, aber war immer noch bei klarem Verstand. Deswegen erlitt er fast eine Herzattacke, als er Aragorn erkannte. Der zuerst sehr bösartig wirkende Mann wurde unter Aragorns warmen Dankesworten zu Butter und überließ freiwillig Le Tare und seinen Männern das Kommando. Er verzichtete auch auf Wunsch des Königs auf weitere Flaggen, um auf den hohen Gast am Bord aufmerksam zu machen. 

Der Wind war an diesem Tag sehr günstig und der Himmel sehr klar. Der Wellengang ruhig und das anfangs beängstigende Knarren der Holzbalken war schon beinahe einlullend rhythmisch. Legolas spazierte an der Reling entlang und massierte sich den Nacken. Den ganzen Mittag hatte er mit Aragorn, Gimli und Le Tare über ein Alibi für einen längeren "Besuch" in Perrigon gesprochen. Die Überführung der Leichen der beiden Adjutanten in die Heimat fanden sie nicht ganz ausreichend. Außerdem brauchten sie Einsicht in die Bücher der Stadt, denn bei einer längeren Diskussion kamen sie zu der Idee, daß möglicherweise auch die Stadtverwaltung in den Sklavenhandel verwickelt sein könnte. Wer hätte sonst dafür sorgen können, daß Legolas und seine Brüder in einem vergessenen Teil des Stadtgefängnis landeten? Wie hätte man sonst die fehlenden Beerdigungen oder die Transporte der unglücklichen Sklaven vertuschen können? Es waren schließlich keine kleine Kisten, die man unter weiten Umhängen verstecken konnte. Es waren Menschen, Elben und wahrscheinlich auch Zwerge. 

Es bestand also die Hoffnung, daß der oder die Missetäter irgendwo in den Rechnungsbüchern Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Aber wie kam man da heran, wenn man doch nur zwei Leichen abholen wollte? 

Als sie zu einer halbwegs überzeugenden Lösung gekommen waren, beschlossen sie den Rest der Fahrt zu genießen und sich für die kommende Kraftprobe mit den hinterhältigen Sklavenhändlern und Mördern in Perrigon zu stärken. Legolas sah hoch zum Ausguck, wo ein Matrose Dienst tat. 

Lächelnd wanderte er weiter zum Bug. Wie umständlich. Während der Matrose auf der Aufsichtsplattform immer noch nach Land suchte, sah Legolas von seinem Platz aus schon die grauen, erhabenen Mauern der Küstenstadt Perrigon am Horizont auftauchen. Die mächtigen Türme ragten in den Himmel und an deren Spitzen flatterten Flaggen mit Aragorns Wappen über denen des Statthalters. Zu den Füßen der Mauern ankerten einige große Handelsschiffe mit hohen Mästen und farbenprächtigen Segeln. Legolas bewunderte diese gigantische Größe des Hafens, als der Matrose endlich den blaßgrünen Streifen am Horizont als "Perrigon, Kapitän!" ausrief. Je näher sie kamen, desto erstaunter wurde Legolas. 

"Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit", brummte Gimli, der sich pfeiferauchend mit Aragorn zu Legolas stellte. "Dieses Schiff macht mich noch ganz nervös."

"Du bist auch noch nie auf einem Schiff gewesen?" wollte Aragorn wissen.

"Doch, aber nicht auf einem, das gleich auseinanderfällt."

"Es hält sich doch ganz gut. Was denkst du, Legolas?" 

"Aragorn, wir müssen umplanen", sagte der Elb ernst und nahm seinen Blick nicht vom Hafen.

"Warum?"

Der Elbenprinz deutete mit dem Kinn zu Hafen. "Sieh dir das an."

Der König bekam von Le Tare ein Fernrohr gereicht und sah hindurch. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Frustriert ließ er das Fernrohr sinken. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein." 

Gimli schnappte sich das Fernrohr und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sehen, was der Monarch meinte. Seine buschigen Brauen senkten sich tief über seine Augen, als er auf den Steg sah, den das Schiff ansteuerte. 

All die Vorsicht und Heimlichtuerei waren umsonst gewesen, denn im vollen Ornat und von seinen Gardisten begleitet erwartete sie der Statthalter Lord Kerrigan. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hob er die Hand und Fanfaren ertönten über den Hafen, um den König Gondors in Perrigon willkommen zu heißen.

~*~

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Le Tare und seine Männer schlenderten zwei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang durch das weiße Tor des Statthalterpalastes. Die Ritter waren frisch gebadet und trugen wieder ihre furchteinflößenden Rüstungen. Das Wappen des Königs blitzte sauber poliert auf der Brust und prangte auf den wehenden Umhängen. Le Tare hatte die Binden von seinem Schwert genommen und jeder konnte auch dort das Zeichen sehen, denn es gab keinen Grund mehr, sich zu verstecken. Nicht nach diesem überschwenglichen und warmen Empfang am Pier. 

Gleich nachdem sie das Empfangskomitee am Hafen erblickt hatten, mußte sofort reagiert werden. Also wurden schnell die lästigen Stoppel rasiert, Gesichter gewaschen und die Rüstungen angelegt. Die Perrigoner erwarteten den König und seine Männer und keinen Haufen Waldläufer und Fischer. Außerdem war die Tarnung sowieso aufgeflogen. Aragorn ließ daher den Kapitän auch endlich die Flagge hissen, die auf die hohen Gäste an Bord deutete. 

Der junge Statthalter Lord Kerrigan IV. begrüßte den König mit all der Ehrerbietung, die Aragorn zustand, während Dutzende von Soldaten in Galauniform den Weg zum Palast säumten, der mit Blütenblättern bestreut war. Vor der Kulisse von überdimensionalen Bannern bedeckte Häuserwänden jubelte das Volk in Begleitung von Fanfaren und Pauken. 

Der Statthalter ging neben dem König her und redete die ganze Zeit mit strahlendem Gesicht auf ihn ein. Während Aragorn mit halben Ohr und einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch zuhörte, sah er sich den neuen Statthalter an. Lord Kerrigan IV. bekleidete dieses Amt seit fünf Jahren, nachdem sein Vater wegen Krankheit zurücktreten mußte. Zwar klein und rund in der Gestalt mit einem Hang zu dramatischen Kleidung und großen Klunkern strahlte der junge Lord viel Freude und Herzlichkeit aus. Aragorn konnte sich jedoch nicht ganz helfen. Irgendwie mochte er ihn nicht. 

Als der Lord endlich einmal Luft holte, nahm der König die Chance wahr und sagte bedauernd: "Es tut mir leid, daß ich so unangemeldet komme..."

"Aber nein, Majestät, nicht doch!" rief der kleinere Mann und verbeugte sich noch während er ging. "Ihr seid uns doch jederzeit willkommen!"

"Vielen Dank." Aragorn blieb weiterhin ernst und nickte dem Volk beinahe etwas schüchtern zu. "Und was für ein Willkommen das ist..."

"Wir waren alle ziemlich aus dem Häuschen, als wir Euch entdeckten."

"Entdeckten?"

"Nun..." Der Statthalter kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen, als er etwas beschämt zugab: "Seit kurzem haben wir eine neue technische Errungenschaft. Ein sehr großes Fernrohr...leider habe ich den richtigen Namen dafür vergessen. Aber man kann damit die Sterne beobachten. Ich war heute in einer neugierigen Stimmung und wollte dieses Fernrohr ausprobieren. Aber statt der Sonne sah ich Euch auf dem kleinen Kahn."

"Soso." In Aragorn baute sich einerseits neuer Ärger an und andereseits wollte er über diesen dummen Zufall lachen. Er hätte sich vielleicht doch unter Deck bei den Pferden aufhalten sollen. Aber jetzt mußte er sich erst einmal aus der Affäre ziehen. "Leider hat dieser Besuch keinen freudigen Grund, Mylord. Ich bin hier, um die Körper meiner Adjutanten in die Heimat zu überführen."

"Ja, es war eine furchtbare Tragödie", meinte der Statthalter und blickte bekümmert zu dem König hoch. "Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Majestät. Ich habe nie ehrbare Männer getroffen als Lord de Ker und Lord de Frè. Natürlich tue ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, um diese Verbrecher ausfindig zu machen."

Das klang so aufgesetzt, daß ein schwaches Lächeln Aragorns schwere Mundwinkel hochzog. "Danke für Euer Beileid. Ich weiß Eure Bemühungen zu schätzen."

"Aber leider muß ich gestehen, daß sie nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sind, Majestät." Wieder schaffte es dieser Mann, sich noch während des Gehens zu verbeugen. "Ich bitte demütigst um Entschuldigung."

"Keine Sorge, das ist nicht nötig." Das Lächeln, das der König dem Statthalter schenkte, war bewußt zweideutig. Aber der kleinere Mann zeigte nicht, ob er auch diese Zweideutigkeit verstanden oder sich dadurch bedroht fühlte. Im Gegenteil. Er führte den Monarchen und seine Begleiter auf den Hof des Palastes, der einer der prunkvollsten in ganz Gondor sein mußte. Selbst der Hof des Königspalastes wurde nicht von Lampen beleuchtet, die aus feinen Milchglas gefertigt und an zierlichen und vergoldeten Stangen befestigt wurden. Auch gab es dort keine Bänke aus weißen Marmor oder auffällige Mosaike an den Wänden. Der Boden war auch nicht mit geriffelten, roten Marmor asphaltiert wie hier. 

Le Tare und seine Ritter dachten nur, daß hier sicherlich keine Ritter trainierten, während Gimli der Mund offen stand bei soviel Handwerkskunst. Legolas ertappte sich, wie er diesen Prunk mit dem von Lorien und Bruchtal verglich. Düsterwald konnte hiermit gar nicht mithalten. Aragorn jedoch fragte sich, wie all das finanziert wurde. Mit einem Blick nach oben zu den stolzen Türmen kam auch die Frage auf, wie alles den Krieg überstehen konnte. Hatte es tatsächlich Verträge mit Saruman gegeben? Mit Sauron vielleicht auch? 

War der Hof schon eine Offenbarung an Schönheit und Reichtum, versetzte das Innere des Palastes die Gäste in eine Art Schockzustand. Die Diener, die sich gerade in der Halle aufhielten, waren gekleidet wie mancherorts die Lords und Ladies Gondors. Hohe Fenster mit buntem Fensterglas und schweren Samtvorhängen ließen im großzügigen Maße Licht herein und gaben dieser eigentlich nicht sehr großen Halle eine unbeschreiblich luftige und erhabene Atmosphäre. Das weiße Gestein der Wände war glatt geschliffen und wurde hin und wieder mit Verzierungen aus weißen Marmor unterbrochen. Auch hier hingen in Überfluß Lampen aus Gold und Milchglas. Der Boden war dezent in Blau und Grautönen gehalten, aber so sauber, daß man sich darin spiegeln konnte. Direkt vor der Gruppe stand eine hohe Tür offen und führte über einen langen Gang hinweg in das Innere des Palastes. Links und rechts an den waren auch Türen, die jedoch kleiner und geschlossen waren. Aragorn vermutete, daß es da wohl in die Küche oder Quartiere der Soldaten ging. In der Mitte jedoch stand das Unglaublichste dieser Halle: Ein Springbrunnen. 

Schon lange starrten Gimli, Legolas und die Ritter dieses Kunstwerk an. Wuchtig aus weißen Stein gehauen, um mit der Halle zu harmonieren, und mit goldenen Engelchen, die auf zierlichen Vorsprüngen balancierte und aus Krügen Wasser in das große Becken gossen. Inmitten dieser kleinen, pummeligen Himmelsgestalten stand hoch und stolz auf einer Erhöhung eine Statue eines Kriegers mit edlen Gesichtszügen. Aragorn meinte, Lord Kerrigan I. zu erkennen. Der ruhmreiche Vorfahr des jetzigen - etwas aus der Form geratenen - Statthalters. 

Dieser führte Aragorn durch die hohe Tür zum Audienzsaal, wie er sagte. Dort erwartete ihn mit größter Ungeduld sein Vater und seine Stiefmutter Lady Gouldwen. 

"Seine Lordschaft hat erneut geheiratet?" fragte Aragorn verwundert. 

"Ja, vor vier hatte mein Vater das Glück, die schöne Lady Gouldwen kennenzulernen", erwiderte der Statthalter fröhlich. "Sie macht ihn sehr glücklich."

"Das freut mich." Zum ersten Mal kam das Lächeln tief aus Aragorns Herzen. Er dachte an Arwen und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sie machte ihn auch sehr glücklich. 

Sie näherten sich langsam der Tür in den Audienzsaal und der Statthalter den beiden Türöffnern ein Zeichen, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Demütig mit gesenktem Haupt reagierten beide und zogen die schwere Tür auf. Aragorn hörte seine Ritter tief nach Luft schnappen und ein Seitenblick zu Legolas und Gimli zeigte ihm, daß auch sie ziemlich erstaunt waren. 

Der Audienzsaal war noch prunkvoller als der Hof oder die Eingangshalle. Die Wände waren verschwenderisch mit teuren Wandteppichen behängt und Kerzenständer aus purem Gold und juwelenverzierten Kandelaber hielten die weißen Kerzen fest. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein mit schwarzen Marmor ausgelegter Weg, der zu einer kleinen Erhöhung führte. Darauf stand dann dort ein Thron. Aragorn fand es ein wenig frivol, denn er Thron war noch prächtiger als seiner in der Hauptstadt. Aber er sagte nichts dazu. Die Ritter verbeugte sich der Sitte gemäß und blieben vor dem Saal, während Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli dem Statthalter in den Saal folgten. 

Der alte Lord und seine Frau jedoch saßen nicht auf dieser Erhöhung, sondern hielten sich in der Nähe des Kamins auf, das links an der Wand eingelassen war. Natürlich umrahmt von in Stein gehauene Vögeln, Wild und Bäumen, während das Feuer drinnen loderte. 

Der Statthalter steuerte seine Eltern an und verbeugte sich. "Vater. Mutter. Seine Majestät König Aragorn ist angekommen. Gemeinsam mit Prinz Legolas von Düsterwald und Herrn Gimli Gloins Sohn."

So ungeduldig schien der alte Lord nun doch nicht zu sein, denn er blickte äußerst langsam zu Aragorn hin und blieb sitzen, wo er war. Aber auch so erkannte Aragorn, daß Lord Kerrigan III. im Gegensatz zu seinen Sohn ein hochgewachsener Mann mit der Statur eines Kriegers war. Er hatte keine Haare mehr und mußte sich beim Gehen auf einem Stock stützen, zumindest wies der Stab neben seinem Sessel darauf hin. Es lag nicht an seiner Gebrechlichkeit, daß er sich nicht vor seinem König verbeugte. Schweigend und mit unerbittlichen Gesichtsausdruck saß der alte Lord vor dem brennenden Kamin und machte auch keine Anstalten, den König auf eine andere Art willkommen zu heißen. 

Aber dafür war seine Gemahlin Lady Gouldwen um so freundlicher. Sie war erstaunlich jung und noch viel schöner. Das lange, schwarze war in Locken gelegt und sorgfältig hochgesteckt worden. So lenkte nichts von dem schönen, ebenmäßigen Gesicht mit den tiefblauen Augen und den vollen roten Lippen ab. Ihr milchweißer Teint kontrastierte ganz vorzüglich dem dunklen Violett ihres Abendkleides. Es war ihrem Stand gemäß sehr aufwendig verarbeitet und exquisit in der Qualität. Aber es zeugte von guten Geschmack, denn es unterstrich unauffällig und elegant ihre Schönheit statt mit ihr zu wetteifern. In ihren Bewegungen wohnte eine unglaubliche Anmut und Grazie. 

"Majestät", sagte sie schüchtern. "Ich heiße Euch herzlichst in Perrigon willkommen."

"Vielen Dank, Mylady", erwiderte Aragorn freundlich. Er war sehr angetan von dieser Kombination aus Schönheit und Liebreiz. Sie erinnerte ihn etwas an Arwen. 

"Herzlich willkommen, Hoheit. Herr Gloins Sohn", fuhr Gouldwen fort und verneigte sich erneut vor Legolas und Gimli, der gerührt einige Dankesworte sprach. Ganz die Gastgeberin bot sie den Herren schnell einige gemütliche Sessel an, die vor dem Kamin gruppiert waren, und rief nach Erfrischungen. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, wandte sie sich wieder an Aragorn und fragte: "Hat Euch Ihre Majestät nicht begleitet?" 

Ein Lächeln erhellte Aragorn Züge, als er ihr antwortete: "Ihre Majestät ist schwanger und daher war eine so anstrengende Reise unzumutbar."

"Tatsächlich?" rief Gouldwen freudestrahlend. "Oh, wie wunderbar!"

"Dann wird also wirklich für die Thronfolge gesorgt, ja?" fragte der alte Herr sarkastisch. "Erstaunlich."

Gimli und Legolas wechselten einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie zu Aragorn hinüber sahen. Wie nahm er dieses Respektlosigkeit und offene Feindschaft auf? Dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und nickte bloß. 

"Aber natürlich, Geliebter", lachte Lady Gouldwen leise. "Seine Majestät ist schließlich ein junger starker Mann."

"Jung und stark sind auch Idioten", brummte der Lord kaum hörbar. Legolas sah den alten Mann mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, aber dieser ignorierte ihn komplett. Etwas unsicher sah er zu Aragorn, um zu sehen, ob dieser es auch gehört hatte, aber er dankte gerade der Dienerin, die ihm errötend die Erfrischungen kredenzte. 

"Wir freuen uns sehr, daß Ihr nach Perrigon gekommen seid, Majestät", fuhr Lady Gouldwen fröhlich fort. "Selbst nach dem Krieg hatten die Perrigoner Angst, aber jetzt wo Ihr seid, werden viele an den Frieden glauben können."

"Ihr schmeichelt mir, Mylady", lächelte Aragorn. "Perrigon scheint mir den Krieg gut überstanden zu haben. Es bestand und besteht keine Sorge um den Frieden in Perrigon."

"Meint Ihr?" Der alte Lord schnaubte verächtlich.

"Vater, bitte", wisperte der Statthalter etwas verlegen und verstummte sofort, als der alte Lord ihn strafend ansah. 

"So nennt Ihr es also, wenn das Volk Hunger und Armut leidet." Als Aragorn den alten Mann fragend ansah, fuhr er voller Verachtung fort: "Seit die Steuern in Naturalien abzugeben sind, geht ein Großteil der Ernte in die Hauptstadt." 

Aragorn runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Hunger? Perrigon ist doch berühmt für reiche Ernten."

"Hmpf." Kerrigan senior hob arrogant eine Braue. "Es _war _berühmt. Die Erträge werden immer schwächer und das Volk wächst stetig. Einmal weil die Leute nicht wegziehen wollen und zum anderen ziehen immer mehr hierher. Da bleibt nicht viel übrig."

"Das war mir nicht bewußt", gestand Aragorn entsetzt. Er war es tatsächlich. Seine grauen Augen sahen den Lord ungläubig an, während er sich langsam in die weichen Polster zurücklehnte und sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb. 

"Ihr wißt verdammt wenig über Euer Reich!" knurrte der alte Lord und umfaßte heftig den Knauf seines Stocks.

"Geliebter", flüsterte Gouldwen besorgt und legte die Hände auf seinen Arm. "Bitte rege dich nicht auf. Seine Majestät hat sehr viel mit dem Aufbau des Reiches zu tun gehabt. Er konnte es nicht wissen."

"Als König muß man auch das bedenken! So ein Fehler darf einem Herrscher nicht unterlaufen, es sei denn er legt es darauf an, eine Revolte anzuzetteln."

Ein atemlose Stille trat in die Runde, in der wirklich niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen geschweige sich zu räuspern. Legolas konnte nicht fassen, was dieser alte Narr von sich gegeben hatte. Hätte ein Vasall seines Vaters so gesprochen, wäre er umgehend bestraft worden, aber Aragorn war ein König anderer Art. Er blieb ruhig und nichts an ihm verriet Wut oder Betroffenheit. Er sah dem alten Lord nur direkt in die Augen, als er die explosive Frage stellte: "Wollt Ihr eine Revolte anzetteln, Mylord?" 

Das Schweigen wurde daraufhin fortgesetzt und die Luft schien zwischen dem König und dem ehemaligen Statthalter Perrigons nur zu knistern. Lady Gouldwen sah hilflos zwischen ihren Mann und dem König hin und her, bis sie nervös ihre Hand auf die Armlehne ihres Gatten legte. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, tätschelte der alte Mann ihre Hand. 

"Nein", antwortete dieser schließlich und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich über das faltige Gesicht. In den trüb gewordenen Augen blitzte Respekt auf, das sich allerdings nicht in den nächsten Worten niederschlug. "Aber ich würde es verdammt nochmal tun, wenn mein König sich nicht nur als grüner Junge, sondern auch als feiger Dreckskerl herausstellt."

Gimli verschluckte sich und hustete, bis er im Gesicht so dunkel war wie sein Bart. Legolas war hin und her gerissen, Gimli vor einem Erstickungstod zu retten und aufzuspringen, um Aragorns Ehre zu verteidigen. Schließlich entschied er sich für den Zwerg, denn Aragorn sah trotz dieser harten Worte sehr lässig aus. Er lächelte sogar. Es war zwar ein sehr feines Lächeln, aber ein Lächeln. 

Kerrigan junior war geradezu entsetzt und lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. "Vater, bitte!" 

"Halt den Mund, du Schlappschwanz!" schimpfte der alte Mann. "Du hast kein Recht, mir den Mund zu verbieten! Ja und Amen zu diesen idiotischen Anordnungen zu sagen, statt für deine Stadt zu kämpfen. Was fällt dir überhaupt ein?"

"Geliebter, ich bitte dich", wisperte Lady Gouldwen ängstlich. Sie rang die Hände, als traute sie sich nicht, ihren wütenden Gatten anzufassen. "Bitte, denk an deine Gesundheit."

Der alte Mann blickte seinen Sohn immer noch unversöhnlich an, ehe er beruhigend seine große, kräftigen Hand auf die seiner Frau legte. Ihr schenkte er ein gütiges Lächeln. "Keine Sorge, Schatz. Ich achte auf mich."

"Nun, Lord Kerrigan", sagte Aragorn, nachdem sich etwas Ruhe in die Runde gelegt hatte. Er lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und sah dem alten Mann wieder einmal offen an. "Euer König ist kein feiger Dreckskerl."

Der alte Lord sah ihn so hart an, als glaubte er ihm nicht. 

"Aber um so mehr bin ich noch ein grüner Junge, wie Ihr es ausgedrückt habt", fuhr Aragorn fort. "Ich habe Fehler gemacht, die unverzeihlich sind, und wahrscheinlich werde ich noch einige machen."

Legolas und Gimli - wieder mit normaler Hautfarbe - Köpfe flogen bei diesen ehrlichen Worten herum. Ein bewunderndes Funkeln trat in den Augen des Zwerges. Aragorn hatte tatsächlich soviel Rückgrat, um sich und anderen seine Fehler einzugestehen und er wußte, daß dieser König etwas unternehmen würde, um es wieder gut zu machen. 

Und genauso war es auch: "Ich muß noch viel lernen, aber ich werde nicht vergessen, die Konsequenzen meiner Fehltaten zu tragen."

Der alte Lord sagte immer noch nichts, aber aus den grünen Augen wich die Härte. Aus seinen Worten nicht. Natürlich. "Und wie wollt Ihr das Unrecht an Perrigon wieder gutmachen? Menschen sind bereits an Hunger und ihrem Elend gestorben."

"Für diese Menschen kann ich nichts tun, aber für die, die noch leben und immer noch leiden, werde ich die Steuern selbst ändern."

"Das ist eine gute Idee", mischte sich Legolas plötzlich ein. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er geschwiegen, aber nun ergriff er mit recht viel Elan das Wort. "Aber dazu bräuchtet Ihr natürlich die Bücher, Majestät. Es wird besser sein, mit richtigen Zahlen zu arbeiten als mit bloßen Vermutungen und Gerüchten."

"Das ist sogar ein viel bessere Idee, Hoheit", gab Aragorn etwas grinsend zurück. Dann wandte er sich an den Statthalter. "Mylord, mit Eurer Erlaubnis würde ich mir gerne die Bücher der letzten Jahren ansehen."

"Die Bücher?" quiekte der Statthalter erschrocken und räusperte sich schnell, als alle ihn etwas seltsam ansahen. "Aber wozu gleich die Bücher? Ich könnte Euch eine Liste mit den wichtigen Daten erstellen."

"Der König will die Bücher, also kriegt er sie!" herrschte der alte Mann seinen Sohn an, der sofort in seinem Sessel zusammenschrumpfte. Für einen Augenblick hatte Aragorn Mitleid mit den jungen Mann. Aber andererseits, wenn er sich nicht gegen seinen Vater behaupten konnte, was war er bloß für ein Statthalter? Wie gut diente er dem Königreich? Aragorn mußte bei den Untersuchungen also auch die Rolle des jungen Lord Kerrigan mit einbeziehen. 

"Was versprecht Ihr Euch von diesen unhandlichen Dingern? Ist da eine Liste nicht doch etwas übersichtlicher?" fragte Lady Gouldwen, die wohl ihrem Stiefsohn ganz mütterlich zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und ihre großen blauen Augen sahen etwas verloren zwischen den Männern hin und her.

Ihr Gatte legte drückte zärtlich ihre Hände und lächelte nachsichtig. "Das verstehst du nicht, Liebling." Dann sah er Aragorn mit neuem Interesse an und fuhr fort: "Seine Majestät möchte sich lediglich ein Bild von unseren Einnahmen und Ausgaben machen, ehe er eine neue Besteuerung festlegt."

"Aber Majestät, das ist wirklich nicht nötig", versicherte der Statthalter. "Ich bin mir sicher, daß sich im nächsten Jahr alles wieder einrenkt. Unsere Bauern werden sich erholen..."

Kerrigan junior würde in den Untersuchungen ein sehr große Rolle spielen, entschied Aragorn, als er ruhig antwortete: "Ich habe einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen. Unschuldigen und hart arbeitende Menschen haben wegen meiner Unwissenheit gelitten. Ich kann mich nicht zurück lehnen und warten, bis sich alles wieder zum Guten wendet. Ich möchte...muß meinen Fehler wieder gutmachen." 

"Das solltet Ihr", stimmte ihm Kerrigan senior zu. Er stützte sich auf seinem Stock, als er sich langsam und mit Hilfe seiner Gattin erhob. Wieder ohne Verbeugung, geschweige einem Wort oder einen Blick verließ der alte Mann die Runde. Lady Gouldwen lächelte entschuldigend, während der Statthalter absolut bleich und krank aussah. Gimli verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte hinter dem Rücken des Alten mißbilligend den Kopf. Wirklich, soviel Unhöflichkeit auf einmal war ihm noch nie begegnet. 

Aber dann zu Überraschung aller sagte Kerrigan senior auf einmal: "Aber laßt die Bücher bis morgen ruhen. In Perrigon hat schon lange kein König gespeist."

Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Aragorns Züge. Die letzten Worte des alten Mannes waren nicht mehr sarkastisch oder unterkühlt. Zum ersten Mal zeigte der Lord so etwas wie eine freundliche Seite. "Das sollten wir ändern, Mylord."

Ende des 17. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Merkt man eigentlich, daß ich Mtv Cribs gucke?

Zum Schluß noch dies: Was passiert, wenn eine Käseverkäuferin ihren Kunden total unaufdringlich in allen Details die Vorzüge von **Gouda** anpreist? Die Kunden kaufen gefrustet eine Scheibe Emmentaler und nennen ihre Figuren Gouldwen. 


	19. 18 Die Bücher

****

Alle Wirtschaftsstudenten bitte wegsehen oder es nur vollgedröhnt lesen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Ihr laßt euch ja doch nicht aufhalten....

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

18. Kapitel: Die Bücher

Sieben Tage später war Gimli soweit, sich sämtlich Barthaare einzeln heraus zu reißen. Sieben lange Tage nichts anderes als nur Zahlenkolonnen zusammenrechnen und nach Unregelmäßigkeiten, unschlüssige Geschäfte und Lücken Ausschau halten. Sein Kreuz tat trotz der weichen Sitzkissen weh und die einzige Abwechslung, die er in den letzten Tagen hatte, war der Sonnenaufgang und -untergang, denn Legolas, Aragorn und er arbeiteten die Tage und Nächte durch. Eigentlich tat das nur Legolas, denn Gimli mußte sich doch hin und wieder auf der Bank ausstrecken und schlafen und Aragorn hatte noch andere Pflichten. Nachdem bekannt wurde, daß sich der König im Perrigon aufhielt, gab er dem lokalen Adel am laufenden Band Audienzen. 

Nach dem ersten Tag voller Audienzen hatte Aragorn seinen Freunden den Tip gegeben, den jungen Lord genauer zu durchleuchten. Er hatte den Verdacht, daß dieser alle von seiner Anwesenheit unterrichtet hatte, um ihn von den Untersuchungen abzuhalten. Gimli und der Elbenprinz beherzigten diese Bitte und sahen weiter unermüdlich die Bücher der letzten fünf Jahre durch. Der Zwerg hatte zwar Buchhaltung gelernt, aber in dem kleinen gediegenen Büro seines Vaters und mit den handlichen Büchern, die in jede Tasche paßten. Daher überstieg Perrigons Vorstellung von Buchhaltung seine Kräfte. 

Pro Jahr füllten die florierende Geschäfte drei Bücher, die Gimli allesamt bis zur Brust reichten, zwei Handbreit dick waren und nur aus eng beschriebenen Seiten bestanden. Da drinnen wurden minutiös die Einnahmen und Ausgaben der Stadt, jeder Handel, jede Steuereinnahme und -abgabe festgehalten. In den Jahren hatten sich so viele Bücher angesammelt, daß eigens ein Flügel des Palastes zum Archiv umgebaut wurde. Dann waren hier mindestens 30 Buchhalter beschäftigt, die alles nachrechneten und die Gewinne der vergangenen Jahre analysierten, um eine Prognose für die kommenden Jahre zu erstellen. Es war der reine Wahnsinn. 

Wenn Aragorn nicht da war, übernahm Legolas das Kommando über die 30 Buchhalter, die zuerst überhaupt nicht glücklich über diese Eindringlinge waren. Am Anfang hatten sie besonders viele Vorbehalte Legolas gegenüber, aber nun beteten sie ihn förmlich an und gehorchten ihm aufs Wort. Sogar Aragorn war von Legolas' Organisation beeindruckt gewesen und hatte ihm nur halb zum Scherz den Posten als Finanzminister angeboten.

Gimli legte die Feder beiseite und schlug verärgert das Buch zu, das er gerade überprüfte. Die Methoden des Statthalters waren absolut konfus. Die Rohstoffe, die in Perrigon abgebaut wurden, wurden in den letzten vier Jahren so knapp, daß die einheimischen Werkstätten nicht richtig versorgt werden konnten. Schlimmer noch, er verkaufte die wenigen Rohstoffe ins Ausland. Vielleicht hatte der alte Lord recht und sein Sohn war ein Idiot. Ein gieriger Idiot.

Gimli konnte sich das Elend auf den Seiten einfach nicht mehr ansehen. Stöhnend stand er auf und durchquerte auf steifen Beinen die Bibliothek auf der Suche nach Legolas. Er fand ihn in der Nähe des großen Kamins im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek und inmitten von Unmengen von Papier, aufgeschlagenen Büchern und seiner Jünger, die stehend, sitzend und sogar kniend seinen Worten lauschten. Der Zwerg nickte Legolas zu, als er sich auf einem Hocker in seiner Nähe niederließ und ihm zusah, wie er unerschütterlich und höchst konzentriert die Bücher durchging und die Buchhalter mit Fragen über diese oder jene Ausgabe oder Einnahme attackierte. Er kam Gimli vor wie ein Kriegsherr, der gerade eine Schlacht plante. Im Moment befragte er die Beamten nach der Ernte und deren Besteuerung. 

Ja, die Ernte war eine Sache für sich. Aragorn hatte ihnen von den überdurchschnittlich reichen Erträgen dieser Gegend erzählt und aus dem Gedächtnis einige bombastische Zahlen genannt. Über Jahre hinweg waren die Nahrungsmittelpreise niedrig und die Perrigoner konnten sogar Handel mit anderen Städten leisten. Aber dann vor vier Jahren - welch ein Zufall - reduzierte sich die Ernte auf ein Drittel des üblichen Ertrages und es blieb weiterhin bei exakt dieser Menge. Über vier Jahre. Das war sehr verdächtig. Und nun ließ sich Legolas das von 30 stammelnden Buchhaltern erklären. 

Dazu stützte der Elb sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und sah streng in die Runde. "Wer kann mir bitte erklären, warum seit vier Jahren exakt 8 Tonnen Weizen, 3 Tonnen Obst und 6 Tonnen Gemüse geerntet werden? Und warum machen Milch, Eier und Fleisch nur noch insgesamt 1 Tonne aus?" 

"Das sind die Zahlen, die man uns gegeben hat", erwiderte einer zitternd.

"Und Ihr habt Euch nicht gefragt, warum sich nichts geändert hat?" fragte Legolas verdächtig ruhig. 

"Vielleicht liegt es ja am Saatgut?" piepste so ein dünner, kleiner Buchhalter schüchtern. 

"Am Saatgut?"

"Es könnte teurer geworden sein."

Gimli schüttelte den Kopf und massierte sich die Stirn. Diese Bücherwürmer hatten wirklich außer Zahlen von der Wirtschaft der Region gar keine Ahnung. Die perrigoner Bauern stellten ihr eignes Saatgut her. Eher verkauften sie Saatgut in die anderen Städte als umgekehrt. Das schien auch Legolas zu wissen, denn er sah den Mann so lange an, bis dieser in sich zusammen schrumpfte. "Warum finde ich dann nicht einen Eintrag über den Einkauf von Saatgut in den Büchern? Und vor allem, wo sind die über den Verkauf? Seit vier Jahren wurde nicht ein Samen verkauft und trotzdem ist die Ernte geschrumpft." 

Die Buchhalter sahen sich betreten an und jeder suchte die Antwort in den Augen des anderen. Aber natürlich fanden sie keine Antwort. Wieder räusperte sich der kleiner dünne Mann, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, flogen die Türen der Bibliothek mit einem Knall auf und Aragorn kam mit Le Tare auf den Fersen herein. Er schien trotz der beherrschten Miene fuchsteufelswild zu sein. Er ignorierte sogar die Beamten, die sich vor ihm verbeugten und schnell verschwanden, als er auf Legolas und Gimli zuging. Ohne jede Einleitung sagte er: "Lest sie". Dann legte er den beiden ein weiteres Buch und einen dünnen Stapel loser Blätter auf den Tisch, die alle beschrieben und mit Tintenflecken übersät waren, als hätte jemand keine Zeit gehabt, sauber zu schreiben.

Gimli wechselte mit Legolas einen Blick, ehe er sich dem Blätterhaufen zuwandte. Von Büchern hatte er genug. Das erste Blatt war an den Rändern zerknittert und eine Ecke war bereits ab. Außerdem roch es verdächtig nach Pferd. In einer unsicheren Schrift und begleitet von einigen Abrutschern der Feder stand in der ersten Zeile: "Situation der Bevölkerung insgesamt, Le Tare."

Gimlis Brauen zogen sich überrascht zusammen. Auf all den Blättern standen die Namen der Ritter, die Aragorn angeblich beurlaubt hatte. Ein Ritter hatte sich mit den Rohstoffbeständen beschäftigt, ein anderer mit einem Ding, das sich Teleskop nannte, und der dritte und vierte schienen einen Steuereintreiber beschattet zu haben. Le Tare und seine Männer wurden offenkundig zur Nachforschungen geschickt. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln sah der Zwerg zu dem Riesen von Hauptmann hoch, der besorgt seinen König beobachtete. "Ihr habt Euch also doch nicht auf die faule Haut gelegt."

Le Tare lächelte schief, als er leise antwortete: "Seine Majestät schickte uns nur zur Tarnung in den Urlaub. Wir haben uns dann in Kneipen und Werkstätten gesetzt und uns mit den Leuten über deren Leben unterhalten. Sobald wir sagten, wie schön es doch war, endlich einen König zu haben, wurden manche sehr wütend und ihre Beschwerden überrollten uns wie eine Sintflut."

Der Zwerg nickte bedächtig und fing an, Le Tares Bericht zu lesen. Es war nur einfach furchtbar. Die Bevölkerung, besonders die Bauern, schienen alles zu hassen, was aus der Hauptstadt kam. Sie verfluchten offen den König und seine elbische Königin. Die Steuern wären mörderisch hoch. Die ärmeren Familien waren binnen einer kurzer Zeit so hoch verschuldet gewesen, daß ihre Kinder verhungerten oder zum Wohl der übrigen Familie verkauft wurden. Nicht nur die Landbevölkerung litt, sondern auch den Handwerkern und Händlern in der Stadt erging es ähnlich. Wenn sie die hohen Steuern nicht zahlen konnte, wurden die Waren genommen und ihnen blieb manchmal nichts für den Handel. Für ihre Existenz.

Der Bericht über die Rohstoffbestände war etwas verwirrend. Der junge Ritter, der sich als Wanderer ausgegeben hatte, um sich unauffällig an den Mienen nähern zu können, schrieb, daß die Mienenarbeiter alle aus dem fernen Süden Gondors waren. Freundlich und sehr fröhlich sei dieses Volk gewesen, die ihm bereitwillig zu essen und zu trinken gaben, während sie von diesen hervorragenden Minen erzählten. Allerdings gaben sie keine Erklärung, warum sie zu so einer äußerst seltsamen Zeit arbeiteten: von Sonnenuntergang bis zu Sonnenaufgang. Als der junge Ritter sich tagsüber wieder an der gleichen Stelle vorbeiging, begegnete er einer kleineren Gruppe von Minenarbeitern, die alle beschworen, aus Perrigon zu sein. Diese erzählten ihm, wie schwer ihre Arbeit geworden war, nachdem sich heraus gestellt hatte, daß die Mienen bald erschöpft waren. 

Stirnrunzelnd legte Gimli den Bericht beiseite und ging zu dem Bericht zweier Ritter über, die einen Steuereintreiber beschattet hatten. Die Zahlen, die sie heraus gefunden hatten, deckten sich überhaupt nicht mit denen, die in den Büchern standen. Die Zahlen waren dreimal so hoch! Der Statthalter hatte viel zu erklären. 

Zuletzt las er den kurzen Bericht über das Gerät namens Teleskop. Es sollte ein großes Fernrohr sein, wie der Statthalter einmal erklärt hatte, mit dem man Sterne beobachten konnte. Gimli konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wozu das gut war, aber er verstand wohl, daß man damit bei klarem Wetter, die gesamte Küste Gondors sehen konnte. Das dumme war, daß das Teleskop noch gar nicht einsatzbereit war. Der Ritter war wissenschaftlich interessiert und hatte sich Zugang zum Teleskop verschafft. Als er durchsah, bemerkte er, daß die nötigen Gläser fehlten. Das Ding war nichts weiter als eine schön verzierte Röhre. Gimli schnappte nach Luft. Wie hatte der verdammte Statthalter von ihrer Ankunft erfahren? 

Legolas unterdessen wunderte sich nicht schlecht über die Dinge, die in dem Buch standen. Es war eins von einem Dock, das offiziell nach dem Krieg geschlossen wurde. Aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen. Aber da standen ganz deutlich Unterschriften von Kapitäne, die dort in den letzten paar Wochen angelegt hatte. Auf diesem still gelegten Dock herrschte reger Betrieb, vor allem nachts. Nach seiner Lektüre sah er auf und entdeckte Aragorn vor dem großen Kamin. Breitbeinig stand er vor dem Feuer und hielt die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Kinn lag beinahe auf der Brust, als er finster in die hohen Flammen starrte. 

"Es ist einfach unglaublich, was hier geschieht", sagte Aragorn unvermittelt auf Elbisch. Le Tare, der kein Wort verstand, nahm es als Wink, daß Seine Majestät mit seinen Freunden allein sein wollte. Also, entschuldigte er sich und suchte die Bibliothek nach neugierigen Buchhaltern ab, die er mit sich nach draußen nahm. Als die Tür hinter dem letzten Buchhalter zufiel, hieb Aragorn seine Faust gegen den Kaminsims. Der Verputz rieselte protestierend herunter. 

"Wie konnte das passieren?" flüsterte der König etwas verzweifelt. Seine Hand öffnete sich und er stützte sich am Sims ab, als seine Schultern herabfielen "Wieso ist es mir nicht früher aufgefallen, daß hier etwas nicht stimmt?

"Aragorn...", fing Legolas bekümmert an. Er ging zu seinem Freund und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen. Ihm seine Unterstützung zusichern. Aber der Schmerz seines Freundes war so heftig, daß er seine Trostversuche nicht wahrnehmen würde. Also stellte er sich nur hinter ihm. "Du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Doch, das ist es!" erwiderte Aragorn heftig. Seine grauen Augen funkelten wütend, als er wieder auf und ab ging. "Das ganze Land war in Schutt und Asche gelegt und nur Perrigon blieb verschont. Ich hätte wenigstens fragen müssen, warum das so war. Aber ich habe es nicht getan. Dank meiner Nachlässigkeit konnte ein Vermögen unterschlagen werden. Auf Kosten des Volkes! Und es wurden unschuldige Menschen verschleppt und zuerst nach Isengart und dann in die Fremde verkauft. Einer meiner Freunde wurde ein solches Opfer! Nicht meine Schuld? Ich bin der König! Das Wohl und die Sicherheit dieses Volkes liegt meiner Verantwortung."

"Wenn du dir nur Vorwürfe machst und vor Wut rast, nützt du deinem Volk auch nichts", erwiderte Legolas ruhig, aber Gimli nahm einen harten Ton in seiner Stimme wahr. 

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach dann tun?" fragte der König bitter. Er holte aus und wollte die Faust erneut gegen die Wand donnern, aber dann atmete er tief aus und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Ich fühle mich so nutzlos, Freunde. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig war, den Thron zu besteigen."

"Es gibt keinen besseren König für Gondor", sagte Gimli leise und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln ließ seine Augen strahlen. "Du sorgst dich um dein Volk und bist wütend über die Ungerechtigkeit, die ihm widerfährt. Das sind doch schon einmal gute Voraussetzungen."

Ein trostloses Auflachen war die Antwort auf diese Worte, aber es ermutigte Gimli fortzufahren. "Du kannst, was getan wurde, nicht ändern. Nur noch bestrafen und weiteres Unheil abwenden."

Aragorn schwieg lange und lehnte langsam seine Stirn an die Wand. Er seufzte tief und lang, ehe er sich seinen Freunden zu wandte. "Was täte ich ohne Euch?"

"Die Bude abbrennen", gab Gimli trocken zurück. 

"Gimli..." Legolas versuchte streng und tadelnd drein zu schauen, aber ein Lächeln bog bereits seine Mundwinkel nach oben. "Bring ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken."

Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in Aragorns Augen und das Lachen, das aus seinem Mund kam, war voll und warm. "Das ist eigentlich eine gute Idee. Ich glaube, das werde ich machen." 

Tief einatmend stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging an Legolas vorbei, dem er kurz die Schulter drückte, zum Fenster, das er dann mit einer Hand öffnete. Die Nacht begrüßte ihn kühl und salzig. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er um diese Zeit die Fenster öffnete, in die trostlose Dunkelheit blickte und sich zurück an Arwens Seite wünschte. Aber nie hatte er diese melancholische Schönheit wahrgenommen, die in der Nacht an Gondors Küste innewohnte. Das Meer rauschte leise vor sich hin und der Wind trieb kleine Wellen an die zerklüfteten Felsen unter dem Fenster. Das nasse Gestein glitzerte im Mondschein als wäre es aus Glas. Aragorn schloß die Augen und ließ den Wind durch sein Haar streichen. Kühl und zärtlich legte sich die salzige Meeresluft auf seine Wangen, bewegte die längeren Stoppeln in seinem Gesicht und schlug den losen Kragen gegen seinen Hals. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, es wäre Arwen, die ihre Hände um sein Gesicht legte, an seinen Kleidern zupfte. 

Seit er in Perrigon war, spürte er nun tatsächlich Frieden. Tagelang hatte er sich nur wegen des unseligen Schicksal geärgert und sich für seine Unfähigkeit als Herrscher geschämt. Aber nun fiel ihm sogar das Lächeln leichter. Die Lösung für Perrigon nahm langsam Gestalt an und das Wissen, Legolas und Gimli bei sich zu haben, beflügelte seinen Geist. Zu diesen beiden drehte er sich schließlich um. 

Beide sahen recht abgearbeitet aus. Gimli schlief schon beinahe im Sitzen ein und unter Legolas' Augen lag ein Hauch eines Schattens. Aber immer noch sorgten sie sich um ihn, vergaßen ihre eigene Ruhe, um ihm beizustehen. Tagelang waren sie in dieser Bibliothek, umgeben von kriecherischen Buchhaltern und Unmengen von falschen Zahlen. Keine Musik, keine Gespräche, kein Lachen. Nur das Kratzen der Feder und das trockene Umblättern von Seiten begleitet vom Meeresrauschen, das meist gedämpft durch die Fensterscheiben kam. Das Salz in der Luft griff das Papier an und der Wind wirbelte nur unnötig die Blätter durcheinander. Gimli hatte nur auf einer harten Bank geschlafen, während Legolas das Schlafen aufgegeben hatte. Sie hatten nur kleine Imbisse zu sich genommen, um keine Zeit zu vergeuden. 

Es tat Aragorn unendlich leid, daß er sie das durchmachen ließ. Auch wenn sie klaglos alles über sich ergehen ließen und keine Wiedergutmachung verlangten, wollte er etwas für sie tun, um sie wissen lassen, wie sehr er ihre Hilfe schätzte. Ein Festmahl wäre sicherlich ein Anfang. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann...Die Idee kam blitzartig und ließ ihn spitzbübisch lächeln. 

"Weißt du schon, wie du...diese Bude abbrennen willst?" wollte Legolas wissen, der diese Veränderung in Aragorns Zügen ablesen konnte. Gimli blinzelte etwas schläfrig, blickte aber wachsam zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Aragorn nickte grinsend und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Sprung auf die Fensterbank. "Ich werde damit anfangen, Le Tare und seine Männer mit den beiden Toten zurück in die Hauptstadt zu schicken und Verstärkung zu holen. Dann werde ich den Statthalter etwas ärgern."

Jetzt war Gimli wieder wach. "Und wie sieht das aus?"

"Ich rufe einige neuen Feiertage aus und lade das Volk zu einem Festschmaus ein. Das sollte Kerrigan auf Trab halten."

Der Elb runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Einige Tage? Gib es denn genügend Vorräte, Aragorn?"

"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Aragorn heiter, was den Elben sehr verwirrte. "Aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn doch. Sicherlich sind in der Stadt geheime Lager, die für die schmutzigen Geschäfte des Statthalters vorgesehen sind. Und wenn tatsächlich keine Vorräte da sind, werde ich einfach die Wirtschaft der gesamten Küstenregion etwas ankurbeln."

Gimli und Legolas sahen sich verdutzt an und der Zwerg brüllte dann vor Lachen. 

"Ich verstehe." Legolas lächelte fein. "Du willst ihn zwingen, sie zu öffnen, sonst gehst du an seine Steuerkasse, um einzukaufen?"

"Hoho...das wird Kerrigan gar nicht gefallen." Gimli grinste böse bei dem Gedanken, wie sehr der Statthalter ins Schwitzen kommen würde, wenn Aragorn das Geld mit beiden Händen ausgab. 

"Das soll es auch nicht, Gimli, das soll es auch nicht." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und beschwingtem Schritt machte der König sich auf dem Weg, um den Statthalter aufzuscheuchen. 

~*~

Lord Kerrigan jun., der Statthalter der wunderschönen Küstenstadt Perrigon, hatte die größten Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens. Er stöhnte leise, als er seinen fünften Becher mit Medizin in sich hinein kippte. Dieser Irrer von König hatte ihn in mitten in der Nacht in seinen Gemächern "besucht" und verkündet, daß er gerne fünf Feiertage ausrufen wolle. Dann war alles außer Kontrolle geraten. König Aragorn schien gar keinen Schlaf zu brauchen, denn am nächsten Morgen hatte er mit Hilfe seines Vaters bereits den gesamten Hofstaat unter der Knute und gab laufend Befehle, um ein riesengroßes Fest zu organisieren. Dieser kranker Mensch wollte das gesamte perrigoner Volk verköstigen! Mit seinem Geld! Kerrigan war nicht früh genug aufgestanden, um die Schatzkammer zu retten, und hatte es gerade mal so geschafft, seine "Pirvatsilos" vor dem König zu verbergen. 

Er hatte gedacht, daß er durch das illegal eingelagerte Weizen seine Kassen wieder füllen konnte, aber der König ließ alle Docks öffnen, um Ware aus den anderen Küstenstädten zu beschaffen. Obendrein waren die Zölle während der Feiertage weggefallen. Auf dem Hafen herrschte ein Ausnahmezustand! An die nächtlichen Übergaben und Transporte auf den stillgelegten Docks war gar nicht mehr zu denken. Überhaupt lagen seine Geschäfte auf Eis. 

Überall und zu jeder Tageszeit liefen Leute herum, die die Stadt schmückten. Musikanten, Schausteller, Akrobaten strömten durch die erhabenen Tore Perrigons. Menschen tanzten auf den Straßen und freuten sich an den kleinen Geschenken des Königs: Goldmünzen aus seiner Truhe! Er ging unters Volk und verteilte Essen an den Hungernden, lud Bettler wie reiche Händler zu dem Festmahl in einigen Tagen ein. Und alle liebten ihn! 

Die Stirn in tiefe Furchen gezogen, schleppte sich Kerrigan die gewundenen Stufen hinauf zu seinen Gemächern. Es kostete ihn etwas Kraft die schwere Tür zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen. Wie immer begrüßte ihn die wohlige Wärme des brennenden Kamins und das weiche Licht der Kerzen, das die teuren Seidenlaken seines großen Bettes schimmern ließ.

Heute war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, den König vom dem Teleskop fernzuhalten. Die Gläser waren schließlich noch nicht drin und man würde ihn der Lüge überführen: Wie war es möglich, daß er, Kerrigan, den König auf dem Meer entdecken konnte, wenn das Teleskop noch gar nicht einsatzbereit war? Was hätte er da sagen sollen? Etwa: "Oh, mein König, ich habe da einen zuverlässigen Sklavenjäger, der Euch im Orkwald gesehen und mir Bescheid gegeben hatte"? 

Undenkbar!

Kerrigan nahm die Mütze ab, die er als Statthalter trug und steuerte den Tisch in der Zimmermitte an. Dort stand eine weitere Karaffe mit Medizin gegen seine Kopfschmerzen. Er goß sich wieder welche ein und spülte das ganze mit etwas süßen Wein nach. Seufzend ließ er den Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken rollen und schloß die Augen. Was für ein Tag...

"Na, seid Ihr nicht froh, daß ich Euch gewarnt habe?" Kerrigan ließ vor Schreck den Becher fallen, aber bevor er auf dem Boden zerschellte, wurde er von seinem besten Sklavenlieferanten aufgefangen, der ganz plötzlich vor ihm stand. Ohne Kapuze und im Kerzenlicht war er noch häßlicher und abstoßender als im Mondschein. "Meine Güte, paßt doch auf!"

Der Statthalter sprang zurück und blickte den Ork entsetzt an. "Was machst du hier?" 

"Geschäfte", erwiderte der Dunkelelb nonchalant, wie sich der Ork zu nennen pflegte. 

"So? Ich habe nichts bestellt."

"Es geht nicht um Ware. Es ist persönlicher Natur."

"In meinem Palast?"

Der Dunkelelb lachte heiser. "Euer Palast? Es sieht mehr danach aus, als hätte Euer Vater wieder übernommen."

"Daran bist du schuld!" 

"So?"

"Legolas Grünblatt ist hier."

"Kein Wunder. Ihr habt ihn laufen lassen."

"Daran bist du auch schuld!"

"Wer wollte sieben Elben?"

"Ich habe nicht nach Legolas Grünblatt und seinen Brüdern verlangt!"

"Ihr habt aber auch nicht gerade diese ausgeschlossen."

"Hör' auf damit!" zischte der Statthalter wütend. In seinen Schläfen pochte es wieder. "Der König ruiniert mich! Bald wird die Stadt bankrott sein!"

"Ihr meint, _Ihr _werdet bankrott sein."

"Ja, ICH werde bankrott sein! Also, denk lieber nach, wie wir uns retten. Damit eins klar ist, wenn ich untergehe, nehme ich dich mit und dann du deine Pläne vergessen."

Das waren mutige Worte für einen Mann wie Lord Kerrigan. Dieser Ork, der sich Dunkelelb nannte, war gefährlich. Das hatte er mehrmals zu spüren bekommen. Auch jetzt meinte er an den Haß, der ihm aus den funkelnden Augen des Orks entgegen schlug, zu ersticken. 

Schließlich sagte das dunkle Wesen: "Ich werde mich um Grünblatt und den Zwerg kümmern. Sind die beiden erst einmal ausgeschaltet, wird der König verunsichert sein."

Der Statthalter explodierte fast. "Du lernst es wohl nie! Das gleiche hast du auch über die beiden Adjutanten gesagt, die hier waren. Und was ist passiert? Der König ist hier!"

Der Dunkelelb verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit diesem Jammerlappen zu beschäftigen. "Dann beseitigt den König."

"Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist der König!"

"Na und? Gibt es denn keinen Nachfolger?"

"Sein Nachfolger muß noch erst geboren werden", antwortete eine samtene Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Kerrigan bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt und griff sich an die Brust, während der Dunkelelb wütend fluchte, sein Schwert zog und sich umblickte. Zuerst sah er niemanden und es machte ihn nervös, daß er niemanden gerochen hatte. Aber dann löste sich eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt aus dem dunklen Schatten eine Ecke und kam langsam auf die beiden Streithähne zu. Der lange Umhang verdeckte alles und die Kapuze hing ungewöhnlich tief im Gesicht. Es war ein Wunder, daß sich diese Gestalt nicht über den Saum stolperte. Als sie bei den beiden stand, deutete der Statthalter fahrig eine Verbeugung an, während der Dunkelelb unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich und nach seinem Dolch im Gürtel faßte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er diese geheimnisvolle Person traf. Aber jedes Mal hatte er das Gefühl in einer Grube mit Giftschlangen zu stehen. 

Die Gestalt wandte sich zu dem Dunkelelben, als sie fortfuhr: "Wenn der König tot ist, wird diese elbische Schlampe regieren, bis der Thronfolger im richtigen Alter ist. Lord Elrond von Bruchtal, der Großvater dieses Kindes, wird ihr sicherlich seinen persönlichen Stab zu Hilfe schicken."

"Dann ist erst recht alles verloren", fügte Kerrigan hinzu. "Mit Arwen als Regentin und Elrond als Schutzpatron geht es Perrigon an den Kragen!"

"Ah, dann denkt Euch selbst was aus", murrte der Dunkelelb ungeduldig. Er fand diese politischen Dinge völlig uninteressant. "Ich bin nur hier, weil ich wissen will, wo sich dieses Mädchen aufhält." 

Kerrigan riß die Augen auf und die tief verhüllte Gestalt fuhr den Dunkelelb wütend an: "Wovon redest du, Ork? Was für ein Mädchen?"

Der Dunkelelb haßte es, Ork genannt zu werden. Nach seinem Verständnis war er keiner. Aber er wagte es nicht, die verhüllte Gestalt deswegen zurecht zu weisen. Also schluckte er seine Wut hinunter und antwortete ruhig: "Mit eurem König ist ein Mädchen gekommen. Eine Kriegerin aus dem Norden. Das Weibsbild hat viel Schaden angerichtet. Meine Leute wollen Rache und ehe sie sie nicht haben, arbeiten sie nicht. Ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen, daß das unsere Geschäftsbeziehungen beeinträchtigen könnte. - Also, wo ist sie?" 

"So ein Quatsch! Da war kein Mädchen dabei!" gab Kerrigan heftig zurück. Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich erste kalte Schweißperlen. Je länger er dem Dunkelelb zugehört hatte, desto größer wurde seine Panik und seine Kopfschmerzen kehrten zurück. Wenn das alles stimmte, mußten sie auch etwas gegen dieses Gör unternehmen. Eine Kriegerin aus dem Norden...doch nicht etwa eine dieser Ifrey Kopfgeldjäger? Dabei waren Grünblatt und der König schon zwei große Probleme. Verzweifelt sah er zu der kleinen, verhüllten Gestalt, die reglos und schweigend neben ihm stand. "Was sollen wir tun?"

Der Dunkelelb verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas von unglaublicher Dummheit. 

"Was zu tun ist?" wiederholte die verhüllte Gestalt mit samtweicher Stimme. Kerrigan jagte sie einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. "Sucht das verdammte Miststück!" 

Ende des 18. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Auch wenn ich Wirtschaft und Politik (unter anderem) studiere, heißt es nicht, daß ich tatsächlich Ahnung davon habe. ^________^ Und natürlich gibt es bald ein Wiedersehen zwischen Legolas und Asani! 

Hab euch alle lieb und werde mich jetzt um das nächste Kapitel kümmern. Aber freut euch nicht zu früh, mein Semester hat wieder angefangen. . 


	20. 19 Elbenwald

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Went nuts....mwuahahahaha...*ähem* Verzeihung

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

19. Kapitel: Elbenwald

Vor genau zwei Tagen hatte König Aragorn von Gondor die neuen Feiertage ausgerufen und seitdem herrschte auf den Straßen Perrigons viel Aufregung. Außer den ununterbrochenen Lieferungen aus der gesamten Region kamen Unterhaltungskünstler von überall her, um vor dem König bei dem abschließenden Festmahl zu spielen. Daher stand an jeder Straßenecke mindestens ein halbes Orchester oder eine ganze Akrobatengruppe. Aber die Basaren der Stadt hatten die Geschichtenerzähler zu ihrem Hoheitsgebiet erklärt. An den Brunnen, wo die Frauen ihre Wasser holten und Kinder gebadet wurden, und an eigens aufgebauten Ständen, an denen auch Tee und Gebäck serviert wurde, saßen diese Männer und Frauen und erzählten unermüdlich die Märchen, Legenden und Sagen Mittelerdes. 

Namen wie Bruchtal, Elrond, Galadriel, Lothlorien und Sauron tauchten immer wieder auf. Aber es waren vor allem die Namen des tapferen Ringträgers und die seiner Gefährten, die die Erzählungen beherrschten. Außer von Frodo Beutlin und den anderen tapferen Hobbits, handelten die meisten Geschichten von ihrem König und seiner unendlichen Liebe zu der schönen Elbe Arwen Abendstern, seiner geliebten Königin. Natürlich. 

Die Geschichten und Anekdoten über den mysteriösen Zauberer Gandalf den Grauen waren vor allem bei den Kindern beliebt. Und genauso gern gehört wurden auch die Epen über den starken Boromir, der bis zuletzt für Gondor kämpfte. Selbstverständlich erschienen auch die beiden Gefährten Gimli Gloins Sohn und Legolas Grünblatt. Ihre ungewöhnliche Freundschaft wurde zum Ideal erhoben und ihre Fähigkeiten, Orks zu töten, auf diesen Basaren zur Legende gemacht. Die Erzähler waren alle sehr begabt, denn die Menschen waren so gefesselt von ihren Worten, daß sie gar nicht merkten, wie diese zwei Helden gemütlich an ihnen vorbei schlenderten. 

Mit einem milden Lächeln, das von einem amüsierten Grinsen abgelöst wurde, sah Gimli zu Legolas hoch. "Hast du das gehört, du schöner und unnahbarer Elbenprinz? Sogar hier wird von meinen Taten erzählt."

Legolas nickte lediglich lächelnd und suchte sich weiter einen Weg durch das bunte Getümmel des großen Marktplatzes. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, sie wären drum herum gegangen, aber die Wachen hatten ihnen versichert, daß man so am schnellsten zu den roten Laternen kam. Dem berüchtigten Vergnügungs- und Künstlerviertel Perrigons. 

Dort in einem Gasthaus namens "Elbenwald" würde Asani sein. Legolas konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen. Es waren zwar nur wenige Tage vergangen, aber er vermißte sie. Vielleicht hätte er sich ab und zu hinlegen sollen, wie Gimli es ihm geraten hatte. Denn Zwerg hatte es etwas beunruhigend gefunden, daß Legolas seit der Nacht im Gasthaus bei den freundlichen Zwergen nicht mehr geschlafen hatte. Legolas hätte dann etwas Ruhe vor seiner Sehnsucht nach ihr gefunden. Aber beim Aufwachen hätte ihn die Frage gequält, wann sie kommen würde, um den Tag mit ihm zu beginnen. Nein, er konnte nicht ruhen, wenn nicht ihr Lächeln das Letzte war, das er vor seiner Nachtruhe sah. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, daß sie ihn am nächsten Morgen erwartete. 

So blieb er lieber wach und arbeitete sich durch die Kolonnen von Zahlen und undurchsichtigen Geschäfte des Statthalters. Aber er konnte es nicht leugnen, mit jedem weiteren Blättern und Schreiben wuchs seine Sehnsucht nach ihr wuchs. Diese Unruhe war neu für ihn. Nicht einmal seine Familie hatte er bei seiner Mission mit Frodo und den anderen so schrecklich vermißt. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er seine Familie damals sicher in Düsterwald wußte. Umgeben von Getreuen und beschützt von seinem Vater. Asani hingegen war praktisch allein in dieser Stadt, die von korruptem Statthalter und gefährlichen Sklavenhändlern regiert wurde. 

Aber kaum, als Aragorn den Perrigoner die fünf Feiertagen verkündet hatte, wollte Legolas nur noch diese verfluchte Bibliothek verlassen und sich auf den Weg zu Asani machen. Dann würde er sie wenn nötig fesseln und knebeln, um sie nach Düsterwald zu bringen. Dort, wo sie sicher war und immer bei ihm sein konnte. 

Aber die Pflicht als Freund und Verbündeter wog immer noch schwer auf seinen Schultern. Da der Haushalt des Statthalters etwas perplex auf die Ankündigung des Königs reagierte, mußten Legolas und Gimli auch hier mit anpacken, ehe alles reibungslos lief. 

Nun jedoch spazierte er neben Gimli Gloins Sohn durch Perrigon...immer nach den roten Laternen Ausschau haltend, die das Gebiet des Vergnügungsviertels markierten. Allerdings brauchte dieses Viertel diese Laternen nicht wirklich. Schon vom weiten erkannte man es an seinen verwinkelten Gassen und den großen Schildern, auf denen Namen der Gasthäuser standen, die "Lustgarten" oder "Glücksschmied" hießen. Selbst am Tage herrschte in diesem Viertel reges Treiben. Frauen in bunten Kleidern flanierten dort und flirteten schamlos mit jedem Mann, die an ihnen vorbeigingen. Fliegende Händler boten nebst Haarbänder auch Kräutersäfte zur Stärkung der Manneskraft an. Schauspieler probten auf offener Straße, während neben ihnen Maler saßen, die über Farbmischungen diskutierten oder eine junge Frau zu überreden versuchten, für sie Modell zu stehen. Nackt und kostenfrei natürlich. Sänger trällerten beim Holzhacken oder beim Entleeren ihrer Nachttöpfe die Tonleiter herauf und hinunter und schrien zurück, wenn man ihre Kunst lautstark kritisierte.

Gerne hätten sich Legolas und Gimli weiter in diesem Viertel umgesehen oder wären bei einem der "öffentlichen" Theaterproben stehen geblieben. Aber sie suchten weiter nach dem Gasthaus namens "Elbenwald". Fragen nach diesem Haus wurde mit "einfach gerade aus" beantwortet. Aber wie geradeaus gehen, wenn die Straßen und Gassen krumm und verwinkelt waren? 

Die Stadtmauern kamen bereits in Sicht, als Legolas sich fragte, ob es überhaupt ein Elbenwald bei den roten Laternen gab. Aber dann fiel sein Blick auf eine gediegene Villa ganz am Rande des bunten Treibens. Umgeben von sauber gestutzten Sträuchern und sorgfältig angelegten Blumenbeeten ragte dieses Gebäude direkt vor ihnen. Legolas konnte die saubere Gravur auf der Metallplakette, die gleich neben der Tür angebracht war, lesen. Das Haus schien anständig und edel zu sein, auch wenn es in einer etwas fragwürdigen Gegend stand. Kein schreiend buntes Schild warb um Kunden und die gesamte Fassade war dezent und sehr elegant. 

Legolas hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, daß Asani in eins dieser zweifelhaften Häuser wohnte. Natürlich wußte er, daß sie sehr gut auf sich Acht geben konnte, aber es war ihm doch lieber, sie hier zu wissen. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und seine Schritte wurden beschwingter, als er auf dieses Haus zulief. Denn dort stand in großen, kunstvollen Lettern der Name des Hauses: Elbenwald. 

Er hörte Gimlis Rufe, er solle gefälligst warten, in seiner Freude nicht und streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem Türklopfer zu greifen, als in diesem Moment die Tür aufging. Ein Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren und großen braunen Augen sah ihn überrascht an. Er mochte allerhöchstens zwölf sein, war hochgewachsen und etwas zu dünn. Aber Legolas' geübtes Auge erkannte, daß dieser Junge sehr flink und geschickt sein mußte. Das Funkeln in den großen braunen Augen deutete auf einen schnellen und aufmerksamen Verstand. Er trug ein Döschen Politur und einen Lappen in der Hand. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Glanz der Metallplakette ein wenig auffrischen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verneigte der Junge sich vor ihnen. "Guten Tag. Kann ich Euch helfen, Herr Elb?" 

"Wir hätten gern mit einer Eurer Gäste gesprochen", erwiderte Legolas ebenso freundlich. Gimli hatte ihn endlich eingeholt und blickte seinerseits diesen Jungen neugierig an. 

Dieser lächelte gerade bedauernd. "Es tut mir fürchterlich leid, aber wir haben noch nicht geöffnet."

"Die Gasthäuser haben hier Öffnungszeiten?" fragte Gimli etwas befremdet. "Das hat Fräulein Asani aber nicht erwähnt."

"Asani?" wiederholte der blonde Junge erstaunt. Legolas hatte recht. Der Junge war aufmerksam und mit einen gutem Gehör gesegnet. Nicht jeder konnte verstehen, was ein Zwerg in seinen Bart brummte. "Die Herren suchen Fräulein Asani?"

"Genau die suchen wir", bestätigte der Elb. "Asani mo Ifrey."

Der Junge grinste auf einmal breit und verbeugte sich vor den Herrschaften. "In dem Fall steht Euch dieses Haus jederzeit offen." Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Geste, einzutreten. "Das Elbenwald heißt Euch herzlichst willkommen. Bitte folgt mir."

Der Junge führte sie in die Eingangshalle. Sie war nicht so groß und elegant wie im Palast des Statthalters, aber hier herrschte eine ruhigere und gesetztere Atmosphäre, wie Legolas fand. Die hohen Rundbogenfenster an den Seiten hatten kein buntes Glas und so schien die Sonne in ihrer reinsten Form in die Halle. Es gab hier kein kaltes Marmor in Überfluß, sondern hier dominierten mehr dunkle Hölzer und dicke, kostbare Teppiche an den Wänden oder auf dem Boden, die jeden noch so schweren Schritt dämpften. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand schmiegte sich eine geschwungene Treppe, die zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. Ihr Geländer war ein kunstvolles Arrangement aus Holzschnitzereien und schwarz lackiertem Stahl. Unter dieser Treppe gab es eine große Tür, die lediglich mit einem schweren Samtvorhang verhangen wurde. 

Ein Mädchen, ganz offensichtlich eine Dienerin, da es ein Tablett in den Händen hielt, kam gerade die Stufen herunter. Der Elbenprinz hielt bei ihrem Anblick inne. Nicht daß sie eine außergewöhnliche Schönheit oder umgekehrt war. Nein, nur ihr Kleid erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war dunkelrot und der Schnitt kam ihm ziemlich bekannt vor. Es hatte ein eng geschnürtes Mieder und einen Ausschnitt, der einen großzügig Blick auf ihr zartes Dekolleté gestattete. Der Rock schmiegte sich nah an die Hüften, um die schmale Taille zu betonten, ehe er in weiten Falten bis zu den Knöcheln fiel. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte konnte man das sachte, sanfte Wiegen ihrer Hüften beobachten und der Rock betonte es verführerisch mit dem leichten Schwingen seiner Falten. Ja, er hatte schon einmal so ein Kleid gesehen. Aber es war schmutziger gewesen und da drinnen hatte eine Kriegerin aus dem Norden mit langen verfilzten Haaren gesteckt. 

Legolas lächelte etwas. Hier waren sie richtig. 

"Puni! Du sollst doch so früh keine Gäste hereinlassen", sagte das Mädchen streng, als sie die drei in der Eingangshalle bemerkte. "Das wird Herrn Oberon gar nicht gefallen."

Puni, so hieß wohl der blonde Junge, lächelte das Mädchen unbekümmert an und erwiderte: "Das geht schon in Ordnung, Nini. Die Herren wollen mit Fräulein Asani sprechen."

Die strenge Miene wich einem erstaunten Ausdruck und Nini blickte von Legolas zu Gimli und zurück. "Oh, so ist das. Soll ich ihr Bescheid sagen?" 

"Ja, das wäre nett, Nini", gab Puni zurück und lächelte das ältere Mädchen wieder an. "Sagst du ihr auch, daß ich die Herren in den Wald bringe?"

"Ja, aber sicher doch!" rief Nini und stellte in aller Eile das Tablett auf die Stufen, ehe sie in Windeseile wieder hinauf rannte. 

Puni wandte sich wieder an Legolas und Gimli und führte sie zu dem verhangenen Eingang. "Hier entlang, bitte. Fräulein Asani pflegt ihre Gäste in unserem Wald zu empfangen."

"Wald?" Gimli sah den Jungen ungläubig an. "Ihr habt ein Wald im Haus?"

Puni lächelte spitzbübisch und schob den schweren Vorhang zur Seite. "Es gibt einen Grund, warum unser Herr dieses Haus Elbenwald genannt hat."

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", murmelte Legolas stirnrunzelnd. Er sah aus, als würde er angestrengt lauschen. "Es klingt wirklich wie in einem Wald."

"Du solltest deine Ohren überprüfen lassen, Legolas", lachte Gimli und folgte mit dem Elben den Jungen, der sie durch einen sehr langen Gang führte, der wieder in einem verhangenen Ausgang endete. Auch diesen Vorhang schob der Junge beiseite und bedeutete den beiden mit einen Winken, einzutreten. Gimli spazierte an dem Elb vorbei in den Raum. Ein Wald im Haus? Sicherlich waren es nur einige Topfpflanzen mehr als üblich. Aber als er diesen "Wald" betrat, entglitten ihm sämtliche Gesichtszüge und aus seinem Mund kam nur: "Oh."

Sie hatten tatsächlich ein Wald im Haus. In diesem Raum wuchsen Bäume! Richtige Bäume. Es waren keine künstlich angelegten Pflanzen in großen Töpfen. Auch der Boden war sehr authentisch. Die Erde, auf der sie gingen, sah nicht so aus, als wäre er gestreut worden. Das Gras wuchs wild und nicht so geordnet wie es in den Gärten der Menschen üblich war. Pilze sprossen an und auf den Baumstämmen. Wildblumen gab es hier, auf denen Schmetterlinge träge das strahlende Sonnenlicht genossen. Gimli sah hoch, um nachzusehen, von wo soviel Licht kam. 

Man hatte die Böden der anderen Stockwerke heraus gerissen, damit die Bäume sich ungehindert in die Höhe strecken konnten. Das ungeheuerlichste war jedoch das Dach. Es war vollkommen aus Glas. Damit war das Geheimnis des vielen Lichts gelöst und man hatte eine Vorstellung, wie groß dieser Raum war. Er war sehr groß. Beinahe so groß wie der Audienzsaal des Palastes des Statthalters, in dem immerhin 100 Würdenträger lustwandeln konnten.

Gimli entdeckte auch einen Mechanismus an der Wand, der es erlaubte, das Dach mit Hilfe von einigen Zahnrädern und Kurbeln zu öffnen. Wahrscheinlich für Regen oder frischen Wind. Im Sommer mußte es hier wunderschön sein, dachte sich Gimli, als es plötzlich in den Baumkronen über ihn zwitscherte und sich mit wenigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft erhob. 

"Die haben hier sogar Vögel!" flüsterte Gimli ungläubig. Er blickte den jungen lächelnden Diener mit offenen Mund an und in diesem Moment hoppelte etwas mit braunen Fell an ihm vorbei. "Hasen!"

"Folgt bitte einfach dem Weg", sagte Puni freundlich und deuteten auf einen mit grauen Steinen ausgelegtem Weg, der durch die Bäume führte. Das einzige Zeichen, daß dieser Wald doch von Menschenhand angelegt wurde. "Fräulein Asani erwartete Euch an seinem Ende." Dann machte er kehrt und wollte wieder hinaus, aber dann rief er grinsend über die Schulter: "Und nicht den Weg verlassen, meine Herren. Im Wald lauern viele Gefahren."

"So lange es keine Orks sind", brummte Gimli und folgte Legolas über den besagten Weg. 

"Gimli, das hier ist unglaublich", murmelte Legolas ehrfürchtig. Er strich über die Baumstämme und blickte durch die Baumkronen nach oben. Das Sonnenlicht spielte Verstecken mit den Blättern und ließ deren Ränder gelegentlich golden aufleuchten. Einer Eingebung folgend schloß er die Augen und ging zwischen den Bäumen daher. Er stolperte nicht einmal. Er stieß nirgends an. 

"Legolas, was machst du da?" fragte Gimli etwas befremdet, der verwundert das Tun des Elben beobachtet hatte. Wie in Trance wandelte der junge Prinz daher und bewegte sich mit einer Sicherheit, als kannte er sich hier aus. 

Legolas öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte kurz zu Gimli, ohne ihm jedoch zu antworten. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt. Der Grund, daß er sich so sicher zwischen diesen Bäumen bewegen konnte, war, daß er ihre Anordnung kannte. Sie war nämlich wie Zuhause in Düsterwald! Der Elb winkte Gimli zu sich und spazierte durch die vertraute und doch fremde Gegend. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war dieser "Wald" einem besonderen Teil Düsterwalds nach gebaut worden. 

"Legolas, wohin gehst du? Was ist los?" fragte Gimli zunehmend beunruhigt. Er folgte dem aufgeregtem Elben durch die Bäume und sah ein Rehkitz an ihm vorbei springen. Verwundert blieb sein Blick an diesem scheuen Tier haften. Erst Schmetterlinge, Vögel und Hasen und jetzt auch noch Rehe! Gab es hier auch Orks? Gimli machte einen Schritt zwischen die Bäume, um nachzusehen. 

Legolas' Herz indes klopfte wild und sein Verstand meinte, einem bösen Scherz zum Opfer gefallen zu sein. Nach der dritten Buche war er abgebogen und an einigen blühenden Büschen vorbeigegangen...wie immer wenn er Zuhause durch den Wald streifte. Und da stand er nun. In einer kleineren Version breitete sich eine blühende Wiese vor seinen Augen aus. Die gleichen Blumen und Gräser. Auch hier waren die Bäume so angeordnet, daß die Sonne ungehindert darauf scheinen konnte. Einzig die Schatten des Rahmens, der das Glasdach festhielt, erinnerten Legolas daran, daß dies nicht der Spielplatz war, auf dem er und seine Geschwister getollt hatten. Der Besitzer des Hauses mußte schon einmal in Düsterwald gewesen sein. Obendrein war er ein Künstler. Dies war ein Elbenwald, denn es war Düsterwald. 

Legolas wandte sich um, um das Gimli zu sagen, als er sich auf einmal alleine in diesem Wald wieder fand. Er sah sich verwirrt um sich. Wo war der Zwerg bloß hin? Er war ihm doch gefolgt. Er hatte seine schweren Schritte doch hinter sich gehört. "Gimli? Wo bist du? Gimli?" 

"Na, na...was soll das?" fragte eine schläfrige Frauenstimme mürrisch zwischen den Bäumen. Legolas' Unterkiefer fiel herunter, als eine verschlafene Waldnymphe auf die Wiese stolperte und sich im Sonnenlicht räkelte, während sie gähnte und sich immer noch die Augen rieb. "Was ist hier los? Es ist doch noch viel zu früh!"

Langes Haar fiel in sanften, goldenen Wellen über ihren nackten Oberkörper bis zu ihrer schmalen Taille. Ihre sonnengeküßte Haut schimmerte wie Seide und zwischen den Locken lugten die rosige Brustspitzen hervor. Sie trug nichts außer einem grünen, dünnen, durchsichtigen und an den Seiten geschlitztem Rock, der von einem breiten Gürtel ganz tief in der Hüfte festgehalten wurde. Goldene Armreifen klirrten leise bei jeder Bewegung, während ein blauer Stein in ihrem Bauchnabel funkelte. 

Sie blinzelte in die Sonne und blickte verwirrt um sich, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Große grüne Augen wurden vor Verwunderung aufgerissen. Sie schien ziemlich erstaunt zu sein, ihn hier zu sehen. 

"Ein Elb...", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und betrachtete ihn mit leuchtenden Augen. Legolas mußte lächeln. Es war wirklich entzückend, wie Menschen bei dem Anblick eines Elben reagierten. Manchmal gerieten sie in Wut und fingen an zu fluchen, weil sie glaubte, Elben brächten nur Unglück und Elend. Manchmal jedoch gerieten sie in Panik und liefen davon. Und manchmal blieben sie sogar vor Schreck stehen. Aber ganz selten benahmen sie sich wie diese junge Frau.

Völlig unbefangen und neugierig kam sie auf ihn zu. Legolas blieb stehen, wo er war und ermutigte sie damit, sich ihm zu nähern. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm sagen, wo Asani war und wo dieser Zwerg sein konnte. Ihre Augen verließen nie sein Gesicht und pure Freude ließ sich in den grünen Augen ablesen. 

"Du bist wirklich ein Elb, oder?" flüsterte sie, als hätte sie Angst, daß er ihr entwischen konnte. Wie gesagt, Menschen waren manchmal so entzückend.

"Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte er lachend. 

"Oh, wie schön!" Mit einem Freudenschrei warf sie sich ihm an den Hals. Überrascht taumelte Legolas zurück und prallte gegen einen Baumstamm. Er hielt das Mädchen dabei fest, die sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte und ihr Gewicht auf ihn verlagerte. 

"Wartet!" rief er halb lachend halb entsetzt. Soviel Freude hatte er nun doch nicht erwartet. 

"Bevor ich es vergesse", wisperte sie weich, während ihr üppiger Busen sich an ihn drückte und ihre katzenhaft grünen Augen ihn mit einem Hunger verschlangen, der Legolas an ein Raubtier denken ließ. "Ich bin Lucille."

Er wollte sagen: "Angenehm, Lucille. Bitte laßt mich los." Aber Lucille schmiegte sich an ihm und küßte ihn voll auf dem Mund. Als er sein Gesicht wegdrehte, verlagerte sie ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse auf eine andere Stelle. Gierig koste sie sein Kinn, seinen Hals und seine Brust. Verwundert sah er hinunter und bemerkte, daß sie ihn unbemerkt entkleidet hatte. 

"Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier!" rief er und hielt sie schnell fest. 

"Es wird dich nichts kosten", schnurrte sie verführerisch und ließ den Gürtel ins Gras fallen, den er noch vor einigen Sekunden um die Taille getragen hatte. "Für dich mache ich absolut kostenlos..."

"Kostenlos?" wiederholte Legolas etwas verwirrt und reagierte einen Takt zu spät, als sie ihn mit einem groben Schubs zu Boden warf. Er konnte zwar ihre Hände festhalten. Aber es hinderte sie nicht daran, sich direkt auf sein Geschlecht zu setzen. Keuchend ließ er ihre Hände los und hob sie von sich hoch, um sie auf eine weniger empfindlichen Stelle zu setzen. Aber nun hatte sie die Gelegenheit seine Sachen von seinen Schultern zu schieben und zu zerren. Diese Lucille hatte ihre Hände überall! "Was wird mich nichts kosten?"

"Na, du weißt schon", gurrte sie zärtlich in sein Ohr, während sie entzückt über seinen entblößten Oberkörper strich. Wieder fing er ihre vorwitzigen Hände ein und achtete sorgsam darauf, daß sie sich nicht wieder auf seine Männlichkeit niederließ. Allerdings machte sie diesmal etwas ganz anderes. Sie legte sich einfach auf ihn hin. 

Sie warf das lange Haar zurück und bald lag sie Haut an Haut auf ihn. Ihre grünen Augen leuchtete verheißungsvoll, als sie fortfuhr. "Etwas Freude und Entspannung...Liebe."

Legolas hob die Brauen und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Das können sich auch wirklich nur Menschen ausdenken. Sie verkauften wirklich alles. Sogar sich selbst. Sanft, aber kein Widerspruch duldend, schob er sie von sich und hielt sie auf Distanz, während er seine Sachen wieder schloß. "Dafür zahlt man nicht und ich werde Eure...Dienste auch nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Kostenfrei oder nicht."

"Aber weswegen bist du dann hier, schöner Elb?" fragte sie schmollend und griff wieder nach seiner Jacke. "Was soll man denn sonst in einem Bordell?"

"Ein Bordell?" Legolas sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Das hier ist ein Bordell?" Asani war in einem Bordell abgestiegen? Was machte sie hier? Doch nicht etwa das Gleiche wie Lucille, oder?

Diese nutzte gerade seinen Schock schamlos aus und zog ihm die grüne Jacke wieder von den Schultern. "Ja, das beste und exklusivste weit und breit. Männer und Frauen sind hier gleichermaßen willkommen. Wir sind diskret und sehr erfahren, daher das viele Geld und die kostbaren Geschenke wert. - Aber für dich, meiner schöner Elb, kostet dich das hier nicht einen Kupferling."

Mit einem geübten Handgriff riß sie ihm das Hemd wieder auf und warf sich ihm mit viel Enthusiasmus entgegen. Ihre zarten Arme lagen um seinen Hals und drückten sein Gesicht an ihren weichen Busen, während sie sich mit einem Sprung auf seinen Schoß setzte. 

Legolas befreite sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung. So aufdringlich und unverschämt sie auch war, er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Er packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie eine Armlänge von sich. "Deswegen bin ich nicht hier." Er unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem kleinen Schütteln, damit sie ihn aufmerksam zuhörte. 

Sie schien verstanden zu haben, denn sie verzog ihren schönen Mund zu einer Schnute und ihre hohe, glatte Stirn runzelte sich. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme unter dem Busen und blickte ihn schmollend an. "Was willst du dann hier?"

Als sie ruhig sitzenblieb und ihre Hände bei sich behielt, ließ er sie wieder los. "Ich suche jemanden. Ihr Name ist Asani."

Sie verharrte völlig starr auf ihm und schien durch ihn hindurch zu blicken. Aber dann atmete sie tief ein und ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Sachen. "Asani? Du suchst Asani? Die Ifrey?" 

"Ganz genau." Legolas seufzte. Diese Frau zerfetzte seine Sachen. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger aus seinem Hemd. Er wollte dieses Haus mit einem intakten Hemd verlassen. 

Lucille schrie entsetzt auf. Wieder schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und sein Gesicht wurde erneut an ihren nackten Busen gedrückt. "Oh, mein schöner Elb, was hast du bloß angestellt?"

"Verzeiht, ich verstehe nicht." Wieder hielt er sie an den Armen fest und drückte sie von sich. Vielleicht sollte er sie hier absetzen und gehen. Aber da hielt sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest und zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen sah er Tränen und Panik in ihren schönen Augen. 

"Diese Asani ist kein Freudenmädchen, mein schöner Elb", flüsterte sie schluchzend. "Asani ist so ein gemeines Biest. Sie lockt die gesuchten Männer herein, um sie hier erlegen."

Legolas sah sie fragend an. Für so eine junge Person redete sie ziemlich verworren. "Erlegen?"

"Sieh dich um!" rief sie leise und streckte dabei die Arme weit von sich. "Das ist ein Wald. Und in Wäldern pflegt man zu jagen. Asani ist der Jäger und du, mein Elb, bist ihre Beute! Und wenn sie dich hat, verschnürt sie dich ein wie ein Rindvieh und kassiert das Kopfgeld ein.- Verstehst du? Sie ist eine Kopfgeldjägerin!" Sie stand auf und packte seine Hand. Erfolglos versuchte sie ihn hochzuziehen. "Bitte, du muß dich verstecken!"

Er seufzte geschlagen und packte das Mädchen am Handgelenk. Sanft zog er sie zurück und hielt sie tröstend in den Armen, als sie anfing, bitterlich zu weinen. "Keine Sorge. Ich bin mir sicher, daß Asani mir nichts antun wird."

"Doch, das wird sie!" jammerte Lucille und hielt ihm fest umklammert. "Erst schlägt sie dich blau und grün und dann rasiert sie dir deinen Schädel, um dein wundervolles Haar zu verkaufen! Sie ist gemein!"

"Nein, Asani ist nicht gemein", erwiderte er sanft und klopfte dem Mädchen auf den Rücken, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, ihre Umklammerung zu lösen. "So etwas macht sie nicht."

"Du kennst sie nicht!" schrie Lucille und hämmerte mit ihrer kleinen Faust gegen seine Brust. "Sie ist so eine kleine, gemeine, absolut böse..." 

Legolas legte die Hand über ihren Mund und unterbrach damit ihre Beschreibung von Asani, als er eine Welle vor Zorn auf sich zu kommen spürte. Sie war ganz plötzlich da und schreckte ihn ziemlich auf. Beschützend drückte er Lucille an sich, während er sich nach einer möglichen Gefahrenquelle umsah. Als er keine erkannte, blickte er hinunter in Lucilles große grüne Augen, die ihn verwirrt ansahen. Beruhigend strich er über ihren Kopf und wollte ihr einige tröstenden Worte sagen, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen, als er dieses verräterisch Blitzen von Stahl zwischen den Bäumen sah...und es kam direkt auf sie zu! Ihm gingen die Augen über, als er sah, was auf ihn so blitzend und gefährlich auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Ein Schwert! 

Er drückte Lucilles Kopf an die Brust und warf sich mit ihr flach auf den Boden, während das Schwert sich mit hohlen, lauten Klingen in einen Baumstamm hinter ihn bohrte. Ein Zittern ging durch den Baum, das bis hinauf ins Blätterdach reichte. Die Vögel, die auf den dünnen Ästen gesessen hatten, flatterten hysterisch zwitschernd davon. 

Lucille schrie und klammerte sich schutzsuchend an Legolas, der sich dieses Schwert genauer ansah. Das Schwert war aus Mithril und im oberen Drittel waren zwei Lilien eingraviert. Die Verschnörkelungen und Darstellung der Blumen waren elbischen Ursprungs. Der Griff war ganz simpel mit einem dunklen Band verbunden. Es war Asanis Schwert. 

Legolas sprang auf die Beine...zumindest versuchte er es, denn mit einer wimmernden und klammernden Lucille war es etwas schwer. So setzte er sich nur auf und blickte sich um. Wo dieses Schwert war, da war auch Asani nicht weit. Und er hatte recht. Sie stand direkt vor ihm. Inmitten der Wildblumen und den saftigen Gras stand sie mit verschränkten Armen und unbewegtem Gesicht da. "Störe ich?"

Ende des 19. Kapitels

**********************************************************************

Ich hätte auch gern ein Wald im Haus...so mit eigenem Ökosystem und Elben und so. Naja, wie auch immer...Hier ist also das Wiedersehen von Asani und Legolas...leider nicht so süß und romantisch und voller Liebe, wie ich es vorhatte...aber so ist es ja auch nicht schlecht, ODER????

Aber jetzt zu etwas wichtigem: Liebe **Amleth**...ich beantworte immer nette Frage bezüglich meiner Wenigkeit. Fragen nach der Geschichte werden mit der Geschichte beantwortet, verstanden? Also, ich bin leider nicht aus dem schönen Österreich, sondern weiter nördlich. Jupp, Deutschland...

Und **Sarah!!!!**...Schätzchen! Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich mache ja schon so schnell ich kann. ^_^; 

Euch beiden und allen anderen meinen tiefsten Dank für eure aufmunternden, liebevollen und unterstützende Reviews...fühlt euch bitte bis zur Ohnmacht an mein glückliches Herz gedrückt und zu Tode geknutscht ^_________^ 


	21. 20 Zwiesprache im Grünen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Ich bin den anonymen Kitschautoren beigetreten...ja, soweit ist es also mit mir gekommen. 

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien

Kapitel 20: Zwiesprache im Grünen

Ein paar Tage waren vergangen. Tage, nicht Jahre und schon gar nicht Jahrhunderte. In diesen wenigen Tagen waren seine Gedanken zerstreut und auf der Suche nach ihr gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er sie in seinen Erinnerungen gefunden. Auf dem Trainingsplatz von Lorien, der kleinen Zelle unter Perrigon, im Bett keuchend und windend unter ihm. Gewaltsam hatte er diese Bilder unterdrückt, war doch anderes wichtiger gewesen. Doch er hatte sich wohl geirrt. Denn sein Herz machte gerade mit seinem schmerzhaften Pochen deutlich, was tatsächlich wichtig war, und beschleunigte heimtückisch seinen sonst so ruhigen und langsamen Rhythmus. Es wollte zerbersten. 

Wenn er schon jetzt so empfand, würde er dann sterben, wenn sie ein Wiedersehen nach einer Trennung nach mehr als nur ein paar Tage hätten? Nach Jahren? Nach Jahrhunderten? Er wollte es nicht wissen. Für ihn würde es keine Trennung mehr von ihr geben. 

"Habt...Ihr...denn...kein...verdammtes...Schamgefühl...Legolas...Grünblatt?" Die Worte kamen sehr langsam und sehr betont aus ihrem Mund. Sie war wütend und es kostete sie sehr viel Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Legolas' Brauen hoben sich fragend, als sie mit geballten Fäusten auf ihn zu stapfte. 

"NEIN!!!" Lucille stürzte hinter Legolas hervor und warf sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei Asani entgegen. Weinend und flehend umklammerte sie ihre Beine. Da Asani ziemlich unvorbereitet auf diesen Angriff gewesen war, schwankte sie bedenklich und fiel mit einem Keuchen ins Gras. 

"Lucille!" Wütend und genervt versuchte sich Asani aus Lucilles Griff zu entwinden. "Laß verdammt noch eins los!" 

"NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!" kreischte Lucille immer wieder und nagelte das andere Mädchen mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht am Boden fest. Sie drehte ihr tränennasses Gesicht zu Legolas und flehte ihn an: "Bitte, lauf weg, mein schöner Elb. Bitte, lauf!"

"Lucille!" schrie Asani erbost. "Geh runter von mir!"

"Ich lasse nicht zu, daß ihm weh tust!" schrie Lucille hysterisch ins Asanis Gesicht. "Du bist schon immer so ein Miststück gewesen, Asani! Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, warum Oberon dich das hier machen läßt."

Asani japste verzweifelt nach Luft. Als sie der Länge nach hingefallen war, hatte es ihr schon den Atem geraubt. Dann setzte sich diese Irre genau auf ihren Brustkorb, der ja schon unter dem eng geschnürten Mieder litt. "Lucille! Hör auf!"

"Du...du hast noch nicht einmal den Mumm, die Verbrecher auf der Straße zur Strecke zu bringen!" keifte Lucille völlig in Rage. "Ständig lockst du sie hierher und erlegst sie wie wilde Tiere!" 

"Oberon besteht darauf, daß ich das hier tue und außerdem bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig", schoß Asani zurück und warf Lucille von sich. Schwerfällig setzte sie sich auf und kämpfte sich schweratmend auf die Füße. Sie funkelte Legolas dabei an, der das Ganze etwas besorgt beobachtet hatte. Er kam ihr entgegen, um sie zu stützen, als Lucille sie wieder zu Fall brachte. 

"Lucille!" stöhnte Asani gequält. "Laß das sein! Ich bin keine deiner Kundinnen."

Das blonde Mädchen packte Asani am Kragen und schüttelte sie, als wollte sie ihren Kopf auf den Boden aufschlagen. "Tu ihm nicht weh, Asani! Das verbiete ich dir! Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, daß er nicht der ist, den du suchst?"

"Ich will ihm nicht wehtun", erwiderte Asani unwillig. 

"Nicht wehtun?" schrie Lucille wieder und deutete auf das Schwert im Baumstamm, das sich langsam wieder in Luft auflöste. Es kehrte zu seiner Herrin zurück. "Warum hast du das Schwert nach ihm geworfen?" 

"Mir war danach!" brüllte Asani unwirsch zurück.

"Willst du mir sagen, du willst ihn aus Spaß wehtun?" schrie Lucille fassungslos. "Du bist so widerlich, Ifrey! Du bist wirklich so ein kleines, gemeines, böses Gör!" 

Sie sträubte sich sehr, als jemand von hinten seine Arme unter ihre schob und sie von Asani hochhob. Es geschah sanft und vorsichtig. Als wäre sie ein rohes Ei. Das ließ sie in ihrer Raserei innehalten und hochblicken. Über ihr stand der schöne Elb, der beruhigend sie anlächelte. "Keine Sorge, Lucille. Asani wird mir nichts antun."

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", brummte Asani laut genug, um Lucille wieder aufzuschrecken. 

Da Legolas sie festhielt, konnte sie sich nicht wieder auf Asani stürzen, daher warf sie sich diesmal an Legolas und hielt ihn beschützend an sich gedrückt. "Du wirst ihm nichts tun! Ich sag das Oberon!"

"Fräulein Lucille...", begann Legolas seufzend und befreite seine Kleider aus ihrem Griff und brachte seine langen Haare in Sicherheit. 

"Er hat nichts gemacht und wenn, dann hatte er bestimmt einen guten Grund!" verteidigte Lucille ihn weiter. 

Erschöpft blieb Asani auf den Boden liegen, als würde sie erwarten, daß Lucille sich wieder auf sie setzen würde. "Lucille, ich will ihn nicht verletzen und es gibt kein Kopfgeld auf ihn." 

"Das sagst du nur, damit ich ihn dir überlasse!" weinte Lucille. "Du bist so ein falsches Miststück, Ifrey!"

Seufzend drehte sich Asani auf den Bauch und stemmte sich auf Knie und Hände. "Er ist mein Waffenbruder."

"Waffenbruder?" wiederholte Lucille verwirrt. "Was soll das sein?"

Asani seufzte. Es würde zu lange dauern, um ihr alle Aspekte einer solche Bruderschaft zu erklären und sagte daher: "Er gehört zur Familie. Wie gesagt, er ist mein Bruder."

"Das ist kein Witz?" 

"Nein." 

"Oh." Lucille blickte mit großen Augen zu Legolas hoch. "Du bist wirklich ihr Dings? Ihr Waffenbruder?"

"Ja", erwiderte er lächelnd und legte seine Hände über ihre, um ihren Klammergriff zu lockern. "Das bin ich."

Asani stand auf und klopfte sich den Rock ab. "Du kannst ihn loslassen, Lucille." 

Lucille ignorierte Asani und lächelte Legolas breit an. "Wirklich?" Sie ließ zwar seine Sachen los, aber gleich beim nächsten Wimpernschlag schlüpften ihre flinken Hände unter einen Kleidern, um genießerisch über die glatte, feste Haut an seinem Rücken zu streichen. Wohlig rieb sie ihre Nase an seinem Bauch. "Na, wenn das so ist..."

"Lucille, du kannst ihn loslassen", wiederholte Asani und diesmal klang es sehr, sehr ruhig. 

"Och, du Spielverderber!" schmollte Lucille und legte eine Hand auf seine nackte Brust. "Willst dich wohl selbst mit ihm amüsieren, was?"

"Man amüsierte sich nicht mit seinem Waffenbruder.- Nimm deine Hand da weg!"

Lucille sah gerade zu entsetzt aus. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was für eine Verschwendung das ist? Du hast einen schönen Elben jederzeit in deiner Griffweite und du machst nichts mit ihm! Du solltest dich so schämen, Asani."

"Lucille!" stöhnte Asani verzweifelt, während ihr eine unbändige Röte ins Gesicht schoß. "Denkst du immer nur an das?"

"Also, wenn du doch nichts von ihm willst, kannst du mir wenigstens eine Nacht mit ihm..."

"Nein!" unterbrach Asani entsetzt. 

"Dann die halbe Nacht?" bettelte Lucille weiter und brachte Asani fast zum Schreien. "Eine Stunde?"

"Nein, verdammt!" Asani stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "Und auch keine fünf Minuten!"

Lucille verzog wieder ihren hübschen Mund und legte beide Arme um den Elbenprinzen, der stumm zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her sah. Seit er Asani kannte, passierten lauter groteske Dinge. Zum Beispiel war er nie zuvor der Zankapfel zweier Frauen gewesen. Er dachte, er würde es als sehr unangenehm und unpassend empfinden. Wer wollte schon, daß man sich nur wegen einem stritt? Aber es faszinierte ihn, wie Asani versuchte, Lucille zu verscheuchen und zu seiner endlosen Genugtuung verfolgte sie dieses Ziel mit ungewohnter Heftigkeit. Sie war einfach nicht bereit, Lucille das Feld zu überlassen. Was immer ihre Beweggründe waren, sie waren ihm herzlich egal. Allein, daß sie es tat, fand er sehr...erregend.

Lucille wollte hingegen auch nicht die Waffen strecken und versuchte es wieder: "Asani, ich habe Geburtstag! Sei nicht so gemein!"

"Den hattest du vor zwei Monaten!" erwiderte Asani scharf. 

Lucille schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und verzog den Mund, als wollte sie sagen "Sei nicht so kleinlich!". Aber dann schlich sich ein hinterlistiges Funkeln in ihre grünen Augen, mit denen sie zu Legolas hochblickte. "Und was sagst du dazu, mein schöner Elb?"

"Gar nichts", antwortete Asani an seiner Stelle. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als er aus einem unerfindlichen Grund leise lachte. 

"Warum lassen wir es nicht ihn entscheiden?" Lucilles schlanke Hand strich zärtlich über seinen Bauch und verschwand mit einem Male in seiner Hose. Legolas und Asani schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft, als sich diese Hand gegen seine Geschlechtsteile preßte. Legolas hielt diese vorwitzige Hand fest und zog sie schnell heraus. Seinen tadelnden Blick quittierte Lucille mit einem breiten Lächeln und einem bedeutungsvollen Heben ihrer Augenbrauen. 

"Lu...cille", knurrte Asani und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. 

"Ja?" Das blonde Mädchen sah aus wie eine Katze, die gerade ein Schälchen Sahne entdeckt hatte. "Was ist?"

Asanis Augen verengte sich zu Schlitzen und aus denen die Härte und eisige Grausamkeit ihres Mithrilschwertes sprachen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, während ihre Lippen fest zusammen gepreßt waren. Das beeindruckte Lucille jedoch nicht im geringsten, denn hochnäsig und triumphierend sagte sie: "Na, na, na! Du weißt, daß du mir nichts antun darfst. Ich bin Oberons Liebling."

"Wenn ich mit dir fertig, nicht mehr!" knurrte Asani und zückte ein schmales Stilett. Geschickt wirbelte sie es einmal herum und fast in der gleichen Geste fand sich die blitzende Spitzen an Lucilles Kehle wieder. "Verschwinde."

"Ist ja gut! Ist ja gut!" rief das blonde Mädchen entsetzt und suchte erst krabbelnd, dann laufend das Weite. 

Legolas wollte sagen, daß das gerade vorhin doch etwas übertrieben war und Lucille trotz ihrer Aufdringlichkeit und Frechheit so eine Behandlung nicht verdient hatte, als er einen leichten Brandgeruch bemerkte. Es roch nach verbrannten Fleisch und als er sich Asanis Hand ansah, mit der sie immer noch das Stilett hielt, wußte er auch, woher es herkam. Die zierliche Klinge glühte förmlich in ihrer Hand und er hörte zu seinem schieren Entsetzen ein leises Zischen. Es qualmte sogar.

"Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!" Asani ließ das Stilett fluchend ins Gras fallen und ballte ihre Hand wieder zur Faust, während sie zusammen gekniffenen Augen versuchte, den Schmerz zu ignorieren.

"Närrin!" Legolas' Stimme zitterte, als er ihr Handgelenk packte und so fest zudrückte, daß sie wieder die Hand öffnen mußte. "Laßt die Hand offen! Verletzt Euch nicht noch mehr." 

Er ignorierte rigoros ihr Sträuben und zwang sie, ihre Hand aufzuhalten, während er nach etwas suchte, um ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Sein Blick fiel auf dünne Klinge, die zu seinen Füßen lag. Er erkannte das Stilett wieder. Es war das gleiche, das sie damals benutzt hatte, um seine Handschellen und die Zellentür zu öffnen. Er befühlte das Stahl mit den Fingerspitzen und fand es zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung kalt und fest wie jedes Metall. Wie konnte sie sich dann die Hand so verbrennen? Er sah sich wieder ihre Hand an und bemerkte, wie die Selbstheilung einsetzte. Die Brandblasen bildeten sich zurück und die Wunde schloß sich allmählich. Hatte das auch mit ihren Schwert zu tun? War das etwa die Strafe ihres Schwertes, wenn sie eine andere Waffe als ihn benutzte? Legolas hielt ihr Handgelenk eisern fest und blickte ihr scharf ins Gesicht: "Kann man Euch nicht einen Augenblick allein lassen? Ihr wißt doch, daß Ihr dem Schwert Treue geschworen habt. Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht?" 

"Was habt _Ihr _Euch dabei gedacht?" schoß sie zurück und entriß ihm ihr Handgelenk, um ihn gleich weiter anzufauchen: "Ihr seid wirklich unmöglich, Legolas! Ich krieche tagelang durch Dreck, untersuche Berge von Leichen und muß hier saubermachen und Ihr...Ihr...hurt herum!" 

"Ihr seid ungerecht", erwiderte er betroffen. "Das habe ich nicht getan."

"Und was war das vorhin?"

"Ich habe sie dazu nicht ermutigt."

"Das sah aber nicht so aus!" Sie schnippte voller Verachtung gegen seinen offenen Kragen. "Außerdem braucht Ihr sie nicht zu ermutigen! Bei Euch ist das völlig unnötig! Aber wie konntet Ihr Euch darauf einlassen?"

Ihm blieb er Mund offen stehen. Hatte sie ihm gerade zu verstehen gegeben, daß er unwiderstehlich war? War er es auch für sie? 

Sie riß ihn jedoch aus seinen Tagträumen, indem sie ihre Faust in seinen Magen hieb. "Verdammt, Legolas! Wie konntet Ihr mir das antun?"

Aber Legolas reagierte schneller und fing ihre Hand ein, bevor sie ihn traf. "Was habe ich Euch getan?"

"Das wißt Ihr ganz genau", zischte sie und versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien. 

Aber Legolas hielt sie fest. Er war wütend. Sehr wütend. Seine andere Hand hob ihr Kinn hoch, damit sie ihm in die funkelnden Augen sehen konnte. "Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Ihr müßt mir schon sagen, was Ihr meint. Was habe ich Euch angetan?"

Legolas hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt. Denn schon wieder blickte sie ihn aufsässig und trotzig an. Dann hatte sie auch noch die Frechheit, ihr Gesicht wegzudrehen und zu antworten: "Nichts." 

"Nichts!?!" wiederholte er ungläubig. "Wenn Ihr mir nicht sagt, was los ist, schneide ich Euch die Ohren ab!"

"Ha!"

Legolas' Miene verfinsterte sich bedenklich und er packte Asani an den Oberarmen. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte etwas, als er sie auf Augenhöhe hob und gegen einen Baum drückte. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und klemmte sie zwischen sich und dem Baumstamm ein. 

"Was soll das, Legolas?" schrie sie erzürnt und strampelte hilflos mit den Füßen in der Luft. "Laßt mich wieder runter!"

"Nicht bevor, Ihr mir geantwortet habt." 

"Das ist lächerlich!"

"Antwortet!"

Beide maßen sich lange mit feindseligen Blicken, nachdem Asani es aufgegeben hatte, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Als sie dann auch einsah, daß dieser Elb es ernst meinte und nicht gewillt war, sie gehen zu lassen, gab sie widerwillig und nur mit abgewandtem Gesicht eine gewispert Antwort: "Es geht mich nichts an, was Ihr tut...mit wem Ihr was tut."

Überrascht sah er sie an. Sie war eifersüchtig. Er hatte diesen Zorn in ihr gespürt. Aber nicht ihr verletztes Herz, das von Minute zu Minute mehr zerbrach. Aber nun hatte es sich bei diesen Worten vor ihm offengelegt. Diese Unsicherheit, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und die Tränen in die dunklen Augen trieb. Und das nur, weil sie eifersüchtig war. Es war dumm. Es war unnötig. Es ließ sein Herz hüpfen. Er ließ seine Fingerspitzen sanft über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem gesenkten Kinn gleiten und hob es etwas an. "Tut das nie wieder."

Mit einem Ruck befreite sie ihr Kinn von seiner Berührung und ihre Augen verengten sich vor Zorn. "Ich weiß, daß es mich nichts angeht", erwiderte sie mürrisch und startete erneut den Versuch, von ihm wegzurutschen. Aber er hielt sie fest und schmiegte sie dicht an sich. Sie wollte noch ihr Gesicht wegdrehen, als er seine Wange an ihre lehnte. Aber er folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen und schließlich lag sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen bis er endlich den Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen. Sie hätte gern gesagt, daß er das lassen soll, aber sie brachte nicht ein Wort über die Lippen. Er war ihr so nah, daß sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spürte und viel zu schnell viel zu tief in seinen Augen ertrank. 

"Ihr sollt es nie wieder tun, weil ich es nicht ertrage, Euch bluten zu sehen", erklärte er geduldig.

"Ich blute nicht", erwiderte sie störrisch und versuchte, nicht allzu verstört auszusehen. Denn das war sie: sie war von seiner Nähe und den gewisperten Worten völlig verstört. 

"Ich ertrage es nicht, Euch verletzt zu sehen", fuhr er genauso leise fort. Sie erstarrte, als seine Lippen beim Sprechen ihre berührten. Es war nicht mehr als ein Kitzeln einer Feder, aber es ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Es wurde nicht besser, als er seine Nase sanft an ihrer rieb und dabei einen Seufzer von sich gab, als müßte er viel schlimmeres ertragen. "Ich will nicht, daß du dich meinetwegen verletzt...denn das würde mir das Herz brechen."

Dieses "du" aus seinem Mund zu hören, klang viel zu intim und lähmte so einige lebenswichtige Funktionen in ihrem Körper. Ihr Verstand hatte sich verabschiedet, als sie Lucille auf Legolas herum krabbeln gesehen hatte, aber jetzt vergaßen auch ihre Lungen den Zweck ihrer Existenz. Die Folge war, daß ihr Herz verzweifelt den wenigen Rest an Sauerstoff in ihre Adern pumpte und dabei so ein Getöse machte, daß seine Schläge ihr bis in die Ohren dröhnte. Noch unangenehmer war, daß ihr schwindelig wurde und sie sich wehrlos in die Arme dieses Elben schmiegen mußte. Sie ließ es zu, daß er beide Arme um sie legte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter drückte. Seine langen Finger wühlten zärtlich in ihrem Haar und strichen beunruhigend sanft über ihren Nacken. "Weißt du, was passiert, wenn einem Elb das Herz bricht? - Er stirbt."

Er zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück, damit sie ihn ansah. Das hätte er vielleicht nicht tun sollen, denn so sah sie dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das sie zu der nächsten Antwort provozierte: "Auch gut, dann wäre ich dich los." 

Er war nicht wütend oder verletzt von diesen Worten. So giftig und böse sie klangen, in ihren Augen sah er etwas ganz anderes. Angst...Unsicherheit...Sorge...Sehnsucht...und ganz gewiß eine für sie erschreckende Erregung. Lächelnd neigte er das Gesicht zu ihrem und hörte sie dabei scharf einatmen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und er küßte sie auf die Lippen. Neckisch zog er ihre Oberlippe zwischen seine und beobachtete sie unter halb gesenkten Lidern. Gerade als er ihre Kapitulation spürte, zog er sich zurück. Er freute sich, daß sie überrascht die Augen öffnete und er für den Bruchteil eines Momentes Enttäuschung entdeckte. 

"Willst du mich wirklich loswerden?" fragte er nah an ihren Lippen, "Willst du wirklich meinen Tod?"

Sie vermochte nicht zu antworten. Sei es wegen seines Kusses oder dieser Fragen. 

"Wenn du ihn willst, sag es", fuhr er ernster fort und zog das bereits geöffnete Hemd wieder etwas auf. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie genau auf sein Herz. "Ich gäbe ihn dir gern."

Sie blinzelte ihn einige Male ungläubig an...oder diente es nur dazu, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihre Augen verräterisch glänzen ließen? Er wollte seine Worte abmildern. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sie doch etwas erschreckt, aber dann schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter. "Du...du...du blöder Elb!"

Legolas verzog das Gesicht und hielt ihre Faust fest. "Soll ich jetzt schon sterben?"

"Du Idiot!"

"Oder darf ich hoffen, daß du dir nichts aus meinem Tod machst?"

Ihre Antwort war etwas in ihrer Sprache, das verdächtig nach einer wüsten Beschimpfung klang. Er erkannte die Wörter "blind", "taub" und "krank" wieder. Es konnte auf keinen Fall sehr schmeichelhaft sein. Tief seufzend nahm er sie in die Arme, ignorierte ihr Sträuben und Fluchen und schob ihr Haar beiseite um seine Wange an ihrem Hals zu schmiegen. Seine Lippen strichen über die warme Haut dort, als er leise wisperte: "Mir wäre es lieber, ich bliebe am Leben...wie sonst soll ich dir überallhin folgen?"

Sie wurde plötzlich ruhig und er spürte an seiner Wange, wie sie schluckte. "Ihr würdet...du würdest es tun, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte zuerst und als von ihr lange keine Reaktion kam, sagte er: "Ich gab dir dieses Versprechen als du mir deines gabst und ich halte es wie du deines halten wirst."

"Gut." Das war alles, was sie sagte. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung lösen, aber er hielt sie fest und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Denn sie fing wieder an zu blinzeln. Diesmal war er sich sicher, daß sie den Tränen nahe war. Ihre Lippen zitterten verdächtig und sie schluckte zu schwer. Außerdem schniefte sie bereits leise. Aber sie war immer noch imstande, ihn wütend anzublicken. "Laß mich gehen, Legolas."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln trat in seine Augen. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn, die er dann küßte. "Nein." 

"Nein?" wiederholte sie wispernd. 

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und tupfte einen Hauch eines Kusses auf ihre Nasenspitze. "Nein. Nein. Nein." Bei jedem Nein folgte ein weiterer Kuß in Richtung ihrer Lippen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, weil ihr Herzschlag mit voller Wucht gegen seine Brust pochte, weil er sie zitternd und bebend einatmend hörte, weil sie zögernd die Arme um seinen Hals legte, weil ihr Körper sich an seinem schmiegte, weil sie den Mund öffnete, weil sie darauf wartete, von ihm geküßt zu werden. 

Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, während er mit dem Daumen sanft ihr Kinn etwas herunter drückte. Es fing mit einem Kuß auf ihrer Unterlippe an, die dann genußvoll zwischen seine gezogen wurde. Das verspielt zärtliche Nagen seinerseits ließ sie neugierig werden und sie versuchte es mit seinen Lippen. Ein kleines Keuchen und eine kleine Drehung ihres Kopfes ihrerseits ermutigte ihn einen Schritt weiterzugehen und seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten zu lassen...

"LEGOLAS!!!!" 

Asani fuhr hoch, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, während Legolas mit aller Macht versuchte, sie festzuhalten. Wütend sah er sich nach dem Idioten um, der so voller Panik nach ihm schrie. 

"LEGOLAS!!! HILF MIR!!"

Es klang nach Gimli und es schien, als würde er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Legolas erlaubte Asani wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen zu stehen, während er sich umsah und gleichzeitig seine Kleider in Ordnung brachte. "Gimli? Wo bist du? Gimli!"

Er lief über die Wiese und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Es schien überall gleichzeitig zu rascheln und Schritte zu geben. Er hörte Frauen lachen und einen Zwerg leise fluchen. Und dann schoß der besagte Zwerg nur mit seinen Unterkleidern und wehenden Haaren aus dem Unterholz hervor und schrie sein Entsetzen laut heraus. Hinter ihm sprangen lachend und quietschvergnügt vier junge Frauen aus dem Gebüsch, die ähnlich wie Lucille gekleidet waren. 

"Wartet doch, Herr Zwerg!" rief eine. "Wir wollen Euch doch nichts böses."

"Wir wollen uns doch nur Euren Bart ansehen", lachte die zweite. "Er ist so schön gewachsen."

"Wir wollen nur wissen, ob Ihr woanders auch so schön gewachsen seid", fügte eine rothaarige Maid lachend hinzu. "Lauft doch nicht weg!"

"Hilfe!" schrie Gimli und lief kopflos zwischen den Bäumen hin und her. Dann entdeckte er Legolas und Asani auf der Wiese, die ihn mit kugelrunden Augen ansahen. Voller Panik steuerte er sie an. "Legolas! Fräulein Asani! Großer Gott! Haltet diese Weiber von mir!"

Die Frauen folgten ihn und schnitten ihm den Weg zu den beiden ab, so daß er wieder gezwungen war, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. "Bei meinem Barthaaren! Vater enterbt mich." 

"Bitte, Herr Zwerg, zeigt uns doch Euren Streitkolben!" rief eine Frau und raffte ihren dünnen Rock beim Rennen. "Lauft doch nicht weg!" 

"LEGOLAS!!" brüllte Gimli verzweifelt und sprang zurück ins Gebüsch. Die vier Frauen verteilten sich daraufhin und Legolas war klar, daß Gimli keine Chance gegen sie hatte. Sie kannten sich hier besser aus und mußte nicht ständig ihre Unterhose festhalten. 

"Schade, daß Haldir nicht hier ist", meinte er trocken, ehe er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. 

Asani fand das eher besorgniserregend und raffte den Rock, um Gimli zu Hilfe zu eilen. Als Legolas sich soweit von seinem Lachanfall erholte, um ihr zu folgen, hielt sie ihn zurück. "Nein, Ihr werdet nicht mir kommen!" 

Legolas blickte sie fragend an. Nicht nur, daß sie auf einmal nicht mehr wollte, daß er sie begleitete, sondern auch, weil sie wieder in die förmliche Anrede zurückgefallen war. Dabei klang es so süß von ihr geduzt zu werden. "Und warum nicht?"

"Seid Ihr verrückt? Lucille und ihre Freundinnen laufen hier frei herum! Ich kann nicht alle von Euch fernhalten!" Dann stockte ihr auf einmal der Atem und sie riß erschrocken die Augen auf, als wäre sie selbst von diesem Ausbruch überrascht. Sie errötete tief und heftig und wandte sich beschämt von ihm ab, während Legolas ihren gesenkten Kopf wissend anlächelte. So war das also... 

Er ließ sich sein heimliches Vergnügen nicht anmerken, als er in einem ernsten Tonfall fragte: "Was soll ich Euch nach tun?"

Sie deutete vage in die Richtung, aus der Legolas und Gimli gekommen war und sagte: "In dem Gang, durch den ihr gekommen seid, gib es auf der linken Seite einen versteckten Eingang. Er führt Euch zu Oberon Temonis, dem Herrn des Hauses. Ich komme mit Herrn Gimli nach." 

"Ich soll mich jetzt allein auf den Weg machen?" fragte er mit gespielter Sorge. "Aber Lucille läuft hier frei herum."

"Ich bringe Euch hin und...", sie unterbrach sich, als er anfing zu lachen. Wütend stolzierte sie davon und sagte mürrisch über die Schulter hinweg. "Ist mir egal! Geht einfach!"

Legolas lächelte immer noch, als er sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Eingang machte, zu dem der junge Diener Puni ihn und Gimli geführt hatte. Er begegnete weder Lucille noch einer ihrer "Freundinnen". In dem besagten Gang betrachtete er aufmerksam die linke Wand und fand schnell die versteckte Tür, von der Asani gesprochen hatte...unter anderem auch, weil es in Düsterwald solche Geheimeingänge gab. Wer immer Oberon Temonis war. Legolas wurde wirklich neugierig auf diesen Bordellbesitzer. 

Er sah sich links und rechts um und öffnete erst die Tür, als er sich sicher war, daß niemand außer ihm da war. Lautlos schwang die schmale Tür auf und eine steile, enge Treppe streckte sich in scheinbar endlosen Stufen in den Schoß der Erde. Er zählte an die 100 Stufen, ehe er in einem feierlich ausgeleuchteten Gang stand, der genauso gewunden und verwinkelt wie die Straßen des Viertels der roten Laternen war. Bei der letzten Biegung tat sich dann das Privatgemach des Oberon Temonis auf. Er wunderte sich nicht schlecht. Auch wenn dieser Raum unter der Erde war, roch Legolas den frischen Wind...als wäre er wirklich Zuhause.

Aber es war nicht Düsterwald, denn es war bei weitem nicht so dekadent. Dies war das erste Wort, das Legolas bei dem Anblick dieses Raumes einfiel: dekadent. Kissen und Bezüge aus rotem Samt mit goldene Stickereien, schwere kostbare Teppiche an den grauen Steinwänden und kunstvolle Mosaike auf dem Boden. Teure Bienenwachskerzen in goldenen Fassungen der Kronleuchter beleuchteten den Raum und erzeugten eine heimische Atmosphäre. Zwei Statuen von nackten Frauen und aus weißen Stein bewachten eine Tür zur Legolas' rechten. Zu seiner linken thronte ein überdimensionales Bett auf einem Podest. Eines Königs würdig. Vor allem, weil auf der roten Tagesdecke eine Art Wappen prangte. Es war abstrakt gehalten, aber der Elbenprinz erkannte einige Ähnlichkeiten mit dem seines Vaters wieder. 

Legolas wandte sich ab und suchte weiter nach Oberon Temonis. Woher kannte dieser Sterbliche Düsterwald? 

Er verließ den Raum durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite, denn er hörte das Plätschern von Wasser dahinter. Es klang keineswegs regelmäßig. Es war, als würde sich jemand im Wasser befinden. Legolas öffnete die Tür und trat in das Badezimmer Oberon Temonis' ein. Zumindest glaubte er, daß es das Badezimmer war. Hier gab es keine Wanne und die üblichen Kacheln, mit denen die Menschen diese Räumlichkeiten dekorierten, aber ein in den Boden eingelassenes Wasserbecken. Ein ziemlich großes Becken. 

"Hallo?" rief Legolas in den Raum hinein. Niemand war zu sehen. Langsam ging er in Richtung Wasserbecken und erschreckte sich, als jemand aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Legolas stockte der Atem. Eine Seegottheit hatte sich da erhoben. 

Er stand mitten im Becken und warf das lange nasse Haar zurück. Er war so groß und schlank wie Legolas. Feucht glänzende dunkle Haut spannte sich über einen Körper eines Kriegers. Dünne Zöpfe mit glitzernden Perlen durchzogen das dunkelblonde Haar, das bis zur Rückenmitte reichte. Langsam drehte sich der Mann zu Legolas um und zu dessen maßlosem Erstaunen stellte sich diese Gottheit als ein Elb heraus. Die spitzen Ohren verrieten ihn und ebenso die unglaublich kühne Schönheit seines Gesichtes. Strahlend blaue Augen leuchteten Legolas entgegen, als sie ihn erblickten. Zuerst mit Überraschung und dann mit unverhohlenem Wohlgefallen musterten sie ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. 

"Verzeiht, mein Freund", rief Legolas den anderem Elben zu, nachdem er sich einigermaßen erholt hatte. "Wißt Ihr, wo ich Herr Oberon Temonis finde?"

Eine dunkle Brauen ging belustigt in die Höhe und die für einen Elben ungewöhnlich sinnlichen Lippen zogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln auseinander. "Oberon Temonis? Mein lieber Junge, das bin ich."

Ende des 20. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Ja, ich habe schon wieder Legolas und Asanis unterbrochen. Ja, das war gemein. Ja, das wird fortgesetzt. Und wahrscheinlich...ganz höchstwahrscheinlich...ich glaube es mal...ich bete förmlich dafür, daß ihr dann euer Keyboard unter all dem Sabber nicht mehr wiederfinden werdet...okay, das war jetzt doch vielleicht etwas eklig. Aber ihr versteht mich, ne?

So...seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich nur auf wenige oder mal auf keine eurer Frage eingehe oder mich nicht für eure "Werbeaktionen" für meine Geschichte in eurem Freundeskreis bedanke. Aber ihr wißt hoffentlich, daß ich jede eurer Reviews in mich hinein sauge und mich in euren Komplimenten und Anfeuerungen wälze. Mein kleines krankes Herz gehört ganz euch...wenn ihr's nicht wollt, stecke ich es natürlich wieder ein. ^_^

Aber eine Frage werde ich hier doch noch beantworten und zwar, weil sie vielleicht von allgemeinem Interesse ist: **Liebe Maledei!** Ich versuche jede Woche ein Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen. Mehr schaffe ich leider nicht. Wie lang diese ff wird, weiß ich noch nicht, denn ich will mich noch nicht von Legolas und Asani verabschieden. 

Fühlt ihr euch immer noch übergangen, dann schreibt mir einfach: lapoetica@hotmail.com Da kommt garantiert eine Antwort zu euch zurück. 


	22. 21 Der Bordellvater

*Sleepy Tiger reicht völlig entsetzt Cuilcalad ein Packen Taschentücher* Hey, cool bleiben...wenn du anfängst du heulen, muß ich dann auch mitheulen und dann seh ich nichts und kann nicht mehr weiterschreiben. *nimmt Cuilcalad die Taschentücher weg, weil sie jetzt selbst welche braucht* Sieht du?

*******************************

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy "Logik? Was soll das sein?" Tiger

Warnung: Lieben wir nicht alle unsere Verwandten?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

21. Kapitel: Der Bordellvater

(nein, nicht Puff Daddy)

"Oberon Temonis? Mein lieber Junge, das bin ich", sagte der Elb im Wasser. 

Legolas war erstaunt, wie gelassen er das Geständnis hinnahm. Im Nachhinein mußte er beinahe lachen. Es war einleuchtend gewesen, daß dieses Haus nur einem Elben gehören konnte. Wer sonst hätte Düsterwald so detailgetreu nachbauen können? Aber ein Elb als Bordellvater?!? Das klang für Legolas etwas ungeheuerlich. 

"Nun?" fragte Oberon lächelnd und näherte sich dem Beckenrand. "Darf ich erfahren, wer du bist?"

Legolas blieb stumm und beobachtete jede einzelne Bewegung, die Oberon Temonis machte. Elegant und mühelos stieg er aus dem Wasser, bis er in all seiner nackten Glorie vor ihm stand. Der Elbenprinz konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem Elben lassen...irgendwie hatte dieser Elb Ähnlichkeiten mit Asani. Nicht im Körperbau. Nicht im Gesicht. Nicht in Haar- und Augenfarbe. Im Wesen wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber Oberon warf das Haar zurück wie sie. Er legte den Kopf schief wie sie. Und dann dieses kleine amüsierte Lächeln, das kaum einer sah. Waren ihre Augenbrauen nicht genauso geschwungen wie die von Oberon Temonis? 

"Hat dir meine Schönheit die Sprache verschlagen oder bist du nur einfach unhöflich?" fragte Oberon lachend. 

"Verzeiht bitte, Herr Temonis", stotterte Legolas verlegen und bemerkte endlich, daß er seit geraumer Zeit einen nackten Elben angestarrt hatte. Für Elben war ein nackter Körper das Natürlichste auf Erden. Aber so wie Legolas in angestarrt hatte, konnte man das auch anders interpretieren. Er senkte den Blick, als er sich knapp verbeugte. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch so anzustarren, Herr Temonis."

"Ah, nicht so förmlich", winkte Oberon ab und schlenderte auf den Elbenprinzen zu. "Sieh mich ruhig an...denn ich habe vor, das gleiche mit dir zu tun." 

Legolas wollte zurücktreten, als Oberon mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen hohen Kragen strich und schnappte statt dessen überrascht nach Luft, als Oberon ihn am Nacken packte und zu sich zog. Der Elb sah nicht nur aus wie ein Krieger. Er bewegte sich und war so stark wie einer. Die klare blaue Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Legolas dachte jedoch an schwarze. Genauso sah ihn Asani manchmal an. Genauer gesagt, hatte sie ihn nur einmal so angesehen: in der Nacht im Zwergengasthaus, als sie ihn geküßt hatte. 

"Es ist schon lange her, als ich einen Elben in meinen Armen gehalten habe", flüsterte Oberon in sein Ohr. "Aber noch nie einen so schönen wie dich."

Legolas wich nicht einen Zoll zurück. Er konnte es nicht. Es war, als würde ihn Asani ansehen. Oberons Wimpern waren so lang und dicht wie ihre. Es war das gleiche mutwillige Funkeln in den blauen Augen, das er seit der Nacht im Gasthaus vermißt hatte. Dennoch sträubte sich alles in ihm, dieser Verführung nachzugeben. Es war nicht ihre Hand in seinen Haaren. Nicht der weiche Busen, der sich an seine Brust drückte. Nicht der gleiche Blumenduft, der ihn jedes Mal so betörte. 

"Oberon!"

Legolas fuhr herum und sah Asani in der Tür stehen. Schuldbewußt entfernte er sich von Oberon Temonis, der Asani wütend anfauchte: "Du sollst mich doch bei sowas nicht stören!"

Asani schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber ihr Blick blieb an Oberons nackten Körper hängen. Legolas wollte ihr sagen, daß sie sich gefälligst abwenden soll, denn sie sah für seinen Geschmack Oberon Temonis viel zu lange an. Zufällig kreuzte ihr Blick den extrem unterkühlten von Legolas und das brachte ihr zur Bewußtsein, was sie da tat. Sie hielt sich die Augen zu und rief empört: "Himmel, Oberon! Zieh dir was an!"

"Was?" Oberon klang sehr beleidigt und schmollte tatsächlich, als Asani sich auch noch wegdrehte. "Was ist an mir auszusetzen?" 

"Oh nein, jetzt werde ich auch noch blind", stöhnte Gimli, als er hinter Asani auftauchte, um zu sehen, was los war. Entsetzt hielt er sich mit beiden Händen die Augen zu. "Ein nackter Elb! Mir fallen gleich die Barthaare aus."

"Ist das zu fassen?" fragte Oberon Legolas indigniert. "So werde ich in meinem eigenen Haus behandelt. Dann auch noch von einem Zwerg."

"Der Zwerg hat einen Namen und der ist Gimli Gloins Sohn", knurrte Gimli mit zugekniffenen Augen. 

"Angenehm, Gloins Balg", flötete Oberon zurück.

"Sohn!" knurrte Gimli wütend...ja, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Oberon zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte zur Tür. "Wie auch immer." Als er bei Asani ankam, schnalzte er mißbilligend mit der Zunge. "Oh Asani, du trägst das Mieder schon wieder viel zu hoch."

Legolas wurde ganz hellhörig bei diesen Worten. Ungläubig beobachtete er, wie Oberon das dunkelrote Oberteil von Asani tiefer zog und mit den Händen ihr Dekolleté in die gewünschte Form brachte. Asani sah den Elben schmollend an und murrte: "So erkälte ich mich aber."

"Erzähl mir nicht solche Märchen", erwiderte Oberon. Legolas' Braue ging ganz langsam in die Höhe, als der Bordellvater einen Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie auf den Mund Küßte. Warum wehrte sie sich nicht? Warum spukte sie nicht Gift wie gewöhnlich? 

"Hol mir bitte ein Handtuch, Liebes", bat Oberon und blickte verstohlen über die Schulter. Ein unergründlicher Blick lag in den blauen Augen, als er in Legolas' versteinertes Gesicht sah. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln hob die Mundwinkel. Oberons Arm glitt von Asanis Taille und seine Hand strich bedächtig über ihr Hinterteil. Dann gab er ihr noch einen Klaps und schob sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Legolas sah sich vor der Wahl gestellt, Asani oder Oberon zu erwürgen. Oberon drehte gerade Gimli herum und sprach in sein Ohr, als wäre der Zwerg taub: "Geh einfach gerade aus, Gloins Balg."

"SOHN, DU ELB!!!"

"Wie auch immer." Oberon zwinkerte Legolas verschwörerisch zu, als er das Handtuch von Asani in Empfang nahm. Als er sich abgetrocknet hatte, bekam er gleich Hemd und Hose ins Gesicht geworfen. Mit einem tadelnden Blick auf Asani zog sich der elbische Bordellvater an. "So, ich hoffe, ich beleidige keine jungfräulichen Augen mehr." 

Asani tippte Gimli an, der sich immer noch mißtrauisch die Augen verdeckt hielt. Auch dann blinzelte er erst eines offen und als er sicher war, daß Oberon ganz angezogen war, entspannte er sich. Oberon deutete auf einen Tisch in der Ecke und bot allen Platz an. Gimli setzte sich vorsichtshalber zwischen Asani und Legolas, während Oberon damit beschäftigt war, eine Karaffe Wein und Gläser zu holen. Als er alles auf dem Tisch stellte, sah er Legolas lächelnd an: "Der Zwerg hat sich nun vorgestellt und wie ist nun dein Name, mein Junge?"

Legolas erhob sich und verneigte sich höflich, als er sich vorstellte. "Verzeiht, Herr Temonis. Ich bin Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald."

Einen Moment lang glaubten alle, Oberon wäre versteinert. Regungslos verharrte der Elb mitten in der Bewegung und starrte Legolas an...eigentlich sah er durch den jungen Prinzen hindurch. Plötzlich schoß er vor und nahm Legolas' Gesicht in beide Hände. "Legolas Grünblatt? Thranduils Thronerbe?" 

"Ja...wieso?" Oberon war wirklich sehr stark. Legolas konnte seinen Kopf nicht bewegen. 

"Der kleine Legolas? Legolein? Mein kleiner Legolein?" Oberon strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und kniff dem Prinzen in die Wangen. "Nein, wie herrlich!"

"Legolein?" wiederholte Gimli grinsend und atmete tief ein, um nicht laut aufzulachen. 

"Kennt ihr euch?" fragte Asani neugierig.

"Aber natürlich!" rief Oberon lachend und drückte Legolas wie einen verlorenen Sohn an sich. "Ich war doch bei seiner Geburt dabei gewesen. Ich habe ihn in meinen Wams eingewickelt und in den Armen seiner Mutter gelegt, als sein Vater in Bruchtal gewesen war. - Übrigens seht Ihr Thranduil gar nicht ähnlich. Habt Ihr aber ein Glück."

"Oberon, hör auf über seinen Vater zu lästern!" zischte Asani erschrocken.

Oberon ignorierte den empörten Einspruch und fuhr heiter fort: "Der kleine Legolein hat so fürchterlich geweint, als ich Düsterwald verlassen habe."

"Nein, wie süß", meinte Gimli böse grinsend. "Er hat geweint."

"Gimli..." Legolas versuchte so weit wie möglich den Kopf zu dem Zwerg zu drehen, denn Oberon schien seinen kleinen "Legolein" nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. 

"Ja! Und wer hätte gedacht, daß aus dem kleinen Pummelchen mal so ein stattlicher Elb wird!" Oberon schlug mit der Faust sanft gegen Legolas' harte Brust und flachen Bauch. 

"Pummelchen?" wiederholten Asani und Gimli gleichzeitig und sahen Legolas von Kopf bis Fuß an. Nicht, aber auch wirklich gar nichts an ihm hätte sie vermuten lassen, daß dieser schlanke, hochgewachsener und flinke Elb jemals ein "Pummelchen" gewesen war. 

"Seine Mutter hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, daß er so bleibt", plauderte Oberon weiter und legte nun einen Arm um Legolas' Schultern. Er grinste den Elbenprinzen an und zwickte ihn wieder in die Wange. "Aber die Sorge war ja ganz unnötig. - "Ich glaube, Ihr seht besser aus als Elrond." 

Dann ließ er Legolas los und drückte Asani an sich. "Ich bin so stolz auf, Asani. Thranduils Sohn als Waffenbruder. Du wirst es noch weit bringen, mein kleiner Schatz." Dann herzte er sie überschwenglich und wieder machte sie nichts dagegen. Das Rollen ihre Augen zählte für Legolas nicht. 

"Dafür kann ich nichts!" verteidigte sich Asani und seufzte geschlagen, als Oberon seine Nase in ihrem Haar rieb. "Goleyn hat das angeordnet."

"Goleyn wußte schon immer, was für seinen Clan gut ist", gab Oberon zur Antwort und küßte sie lange auf den Mund. Dann blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Legolas, der das Ganze erstaunlich ruhig beobachtete. Er mußte sich zwar bemühen, gleichmäßig zu atmen und sich beherrschen, Asani nicht aus den Armen dieses Elben zu reißen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen nahm er die Zärtlichkeiten zwischen den beiden recht gelassen hin. Die blauen Augen Oberons funkelten geheimnisvoll und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf diese sinnlichen Lippen, als er mit samtweicher Stimme zu dem anderen Elben sagte: "Wer hätte gedacht, daß eine meiner Nachfahren mit Thranduils Söhnen eine Bruderschaft eingeht."

Stille...

"Ihr seid verwandt?" platzte Gimli entsetzt heraus und zeigte voller Ungläubigkeit auf Oberon. "MIT DEM DA???"

"Dafür kann ich nun wirklich nichts", murrte Asani an Oberons Schulter. Sie schob ihren Urururgroßvater von sich und entdeckte Legolas kreidebleich auf seinem Stuhl sitzend. Er atmete ziemlich heftig ein und aus und er schien wirklich schockiert zu sein. Sie blickte ihn besorgt an. "Wirklich nicht..."

"Es ist nichts verwerfliches daran, einen Elben in der Ahnenreihe zu haben", bemerkte Oberon indigniert, der sich an seine Pflichten als Gastgeber erinnerte. Er goß jedem ein Glas Wein ein, ehe er sich den drei gegenüber hinsetzte. Legolas trank sein Glas sofort aus. Er rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und blickte Oberon zwischen den Fingern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stumm an. Der andere Elb lächelte fein zurück.

"Geht es Euch gut?" fragte Asani ängstlich.

Legolas' Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum und er nickte nur. Er konnte nicht ein Wort sagen. Vor nicht allzu lange hatte er sich über ihre Eifersucht amüsiert. Aber dieses Gefühl an seinen eigenen Eingeweiden fressen zu spüren, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Oberon goß ihm noch ein Glas ein und diesmal war das Lächeln weder spöttisch noch geheimnisvoll, sondern eher freundlich. Der Elbenprinz nickte knapp und spülte den letzten bitteren Nachgeschmack dieses Gefühls hinunter. Asani versuchte hingegen Gimli zu beruhigen. 

"Aber ich habe auch einen Zwerg in meiner Ahnenreihe", sagte Asani kleinlaut zu Gimli, der Oberon immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Widerwillen und schierem Entsetzen ansah. Der Zwerg wandte sich ihr zu und tätschelte tröstend ihre Hand. Sein gütiges Lächeln versicherte ihr sein vollstes Verständnis und tiefstes Mitgefühl für diese Verwandtschaft.

"Ja, Zwerge sind nicht zu verachten", meinte Oberon schnurrend. "Die kommen an Stellen...unglaublich..."

"Was für Stellen?" wollte Gimli verwirrt wissen. 

Oberons Antwort war ein so anzügliches und lüsternes Grinsen, daß es keine Zweifel darüber gab, welche Stellen er meinte. Asanis Stirn drohte auf die Tischplatte zu fallen, während Legolas die Lippen zusammenpreßte und woanders hinsah. Gimli sah den Bordellvater fassungslos an und einer seiner buschigen Brauen zuckte verdächtig. Asani war sich sicher, daß der Zwerg Oberon in zwei Teile gehauen hätte, wenn er seine Axt dabei gehabt hätte. 

"Oberon, bitte!" flehte sie leise.

"Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen!" gestand Oberon schamlos. "Ich muß einen Zwerg ärgern, wenn ich einen vor mir habe. - Was bringst du mir auch so ein leicht erregbares Exemplar mit?"

"Gimli Gloins _Sohn _gehört zu der Gruppe, die mit dem König gemeinsam die Morde an den beiden Adjutanten untersucht", erklärte Asani nach einem langen Seufzer der Resignation. "Deswegen ist er hier."

"Tatsächlich?" Oberon schaute skeptisch drein. "Ich habe Gloins Blag aber nicht einmal auf der Straße gesehen."

"Weil ich, Gimli Gloins SOHN, zufällig im Palast zu tun hatte", antwortete der Zwerg gefährlich ruhig. 

"Und was war so wichtig, daß Ihr meine kleine Asani alleine durch Perrigon rennen ließ?" wollet Oberon wissen und blickte den Zwerg unversöhnlich an. 

"Die Bücher des Statthalters", erwiderte Legolas an Stelle von Gimli, der ganz rot vor Wut war. Oberon wandte sich dem Prinzen zu und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde milder. Legolas erzählte von den ziemlich konfus geführten Büchern, von den Berichten der Ritter Gondors und von Aragorns weitere Vorgehensweise. 

"Ach, der König hat nicht die Feiertage ausgerufen, weil er die Mörder gefunden hat?" Oberon schien ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. 

"Leider nicht", gestand Legolas. "Der König hat viel damit zu tun, um Kerrigan der Korruption zu überführen. Es wird ein schweres Unterfangen, da wir nicht wissen, wie skrupellos der junge Lord sein kann. Schließlich sind zwei Adjutanten Seiner Majestät ermordet worden, weil sie sich nach fehlenden Beerdigungen erkundigt haben."

"Der junge Statthalter?" Oberon lachte amüsiert auf. "Dieser kleine Junge? Das würde mich doch sehr wundern."

"Warum?"

"Kerrigan IV. ist seinem Vater in nichts ähnlich. Selbst jetzt lenkt ihn immer noch sein Vater. Außerdem hat er die Berater für seinen Sohn ausgesucht und daher er hat auch sie unter seiner Fuchtel. Nichts entgeht dem alten Lord." In Oberons Stimme schwang sehr viel Respekt mit, als er von Lord Kerrigan III. sprach. "Wenn Ihr nach einem Schuldigen sucht, dann nicht der Statthalter. Vielleicht ein zweiter Mann, der seinen Wunsch nach Unabhängigkeit von seinem Vater benutzt, um ihn zu lenken." 

"Und wer könnte es sein?" Legolas blickte den anderen Elben direkt an. "Dies ist Eure Stadt, Herr Temonis. Gibt es hier einen, der gerne die Macht an sich reißen möchte?"

Oberon schien zu überlegen. "Ihr meint außer mir?" 

Asani stöhnte abgrundtief und Gimli verdrehte die Augen bei diesem blöden Scherz. Aber Legolas lächelte jedoch leicht. Er stieg sogar darauf ein. "Wer könnte Eurer Konkurrent sein?"

Der andere Elb schmunzelte. "Nun, da wäre natürlich der alte Lord, der es immer noch nicht verkraftet hat, daß er wegen Krankheit in den Ruhestand gehen mußte. Aber dann wäre noch eine viel gefährlichere Kraft in Perrigon zu erwähnen: der Sklavenhändler."

"_Der _Sklavenhändler?" wiederholte Legolas erstaunt. "Nur einer?"

"Es gibt nur nocheinen", erklärte Oberon. "Der Sklavenmarkt wurde ungefähr vor vier Jahren monopolisiert. Man erzählt sich von _einem _großen Händler...einem großen unbekannten Händler. Er tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und schaltete im Stillen seine Konkurrenten aus. Ein Händler wurde vergiftet. Man dachte es sei ein Eifersuchtsdrama, da er seine Frau sehr oft betrogen hatte. Der nächste erstickte an einer Fischgräte. Aber niemand erinnerte sich, daß der Mann eigentlich keinen Fisch mochte. Der Dritte sprang von einem Turm. Auch da fragte niemand, ob etwas verkehrt war, denn dieser Sklavenhändler litt an Höhenangst." 

"Vielleicht wollte jemand nur die Sklaven befreien und hat daher die Sklavenhändler getötet", gab Gimli zu bedenken.

"Nein", antwortete Legolas ruhig. "Dann würde man es nicht als Unfall aussehen lassen. Man würde diese Leute anprangern."

"Ganz genau", Oberon lächelte Legolas stolz an. "Außerdem lief das Geschäft wie bisher."

"Eigentlich noch besser", warf Asani ein. "Ein Handwerker erzählte mir, daß er dadurch reich geworden war, weil er an einem unbekannten Abnehmer große Holzkisten mit Luftlöchern und eisernen Beschlägen verkaufte. Die Kisten sind so groß, daß drei Leute da drinnen Platz haben und sie mußten immer an den Hafen geliefert werden."

Gimli kratzte sich am Kopf, als er sich an Asani wandte und fragte: "Wann hat er angefangen, diese Kisten zu bauen?"

"Vor vier Jahren...glaube ich."

"Ja, das könnte unser Mann sein." Gimli sah zu Legolas und dieser nickte zustimmend. Schnell erzählte der Zwerg den beiden anderen, daß sich die Zahlen in den Rechnungsbüchern des Statthalters seit vier Jahren nicht mehr verändert hatte.

"Wahrscheinlich hält er sich auch in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Statthalters auf", meinte Oberon. "Nein, er muß sich dort aufhalten, sonst könnte er nicht mehr Druck als der alte Lord auf den Jungen ausüben."

"Aber du hast doch gesagt, daß alle Berater von Kerrigan senior ausgesucht wurden", warf Asani ein. 

"Im Palast wimmelt es doch nicht nur von Beratern." 

"Im Palast?" Legolas runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Er sah zu Gimli hinüber. "Wie es aussieht, müssen wir uns unter den Hofstaat mischen, Gimli."

"Aber jetzt ich bin zu müde, um einen unsichtbaren Schurken durch die Gänge des Palastes nachzuhetzen", gestand Gimli seufzend. "Können wir uns nicht für diese Nacht ausruhen, Legolas?"

"Aber ja doch", erwiderte Legolas milde lächelnd. Er erhob sich und verneigte sich vor Oberon. "Wir danken Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Herr Temonis. Aber es ist tatsächlich an der Zeit, daß wir uns verabschieden."

"Bleibt doch hier! Ruht Euch hier aus", schlug Oberon vor. "Mein Haus steht Euch jederzeit offen."

Gimli sah völlig entsetzt aus, als Oberon das sagte, aber Legolas nickte erfreut. "Sehr gern, Herr Temonis."

Gimli versuchte dem Elbenprinzen mit einem Blick zu verstehen zu geben, daß er unter gar keinen Umständen eine Minute länger in der Gesellschaft dieses Bordellvaters verbringen möchte, der ihn die ganze Zeit "Gloins Blag" nannte. "Ich glaube nicht, daß wir Aragorn allein lassen sollten."

"Ach was!" rief Oberon aus. "Wenn Seine Majestät tatsächlich das Blut der Numenor in sich hat, dann wird er eine Nacht im Feindes Lager schon überstehen. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, daß der alte Lord sich einen Narren an den jungen König gefressen hat. - Bleibt doch hier, Herr Gloins Sohn. Ich lebe schon viel zu lange in Perrigon ohne Nachricht aus Bruchtal oder Düsterwald."

Gimli blickte den Elben irritiert an, als dieser endlich seinen Namen richtig benutzte. So fiel seine Antwort weit höflicher aus, als er gedacht hatte. "Ich würde sehr gerne bleiben, Herr Temonis, aber nach der langen Arbeit in der Bibliothek sehne ich mich eigentlich nur noch nach den weichen Betten im Palast." 

"Es gibt auch hier weiche Betten", lockte Oberon. "Und noch weichere Bettgefährtinnen, Herr Zwerg...oder _Bettgefährten_."

Gimlis aufkeimende Höflichkeit ging bei Oberons letzten Satz wieder ein. Er verneigte sich steif. "Ich ziehe die ruhige Einsamkeit des Palastes vor." Dann wandte er sich zu Legolas. "Ich weiß nicht, wie du dich entscheidet, aber ich gehe jetzt."

"Oberon!" zischte Asani wieder und blickte ihren Vorfahren tadelnd an. Gimli hatte den Oberons Räume verlassen und Legolas hörte ihn fluchend den Gang hinunter gehen. 

"Ich bin ein Elb und er ist ein Zwerg", erwiderte Oberon lässig. "Das war der natürliche Lauf der Dinge."

Asani stöhnte geschlagen. "Ich werde Herrn Gimli sicher aus dem Haus geleiten. Nicht daß ihm noch einmal sowas passiert wie im Wald." Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden Elben verabschiedete sie sich und lief Gimli hinterher. 

Eine unangenehme Stille senkte sich in den Raum, in dem sich nur noch die zwei Elben aufhielten. Oberon schien das nicht viel auszumachen, denn er goß sich in aller Ruhe wieder etwas Wein ein. Legolas hingegen konnte sich nicht ganz helfen. Irgendwie schüchterte dieser Elb ihn ein. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem großen Bett mit der roten Tagesdecke und er beschloß, etwas Konversation mit Oberon zu treiben. "Ihr seid also aus Düsterwald?" 

"Ja", antwortete Oberon gedehnt. "Ich war einer der vier Berater eures Vaters."

"Vier?" Legolas runzelte die Stirn. "Ihr müßt Euch irren. Vater sagte immer, er hätte schon immer drei gehabt."

Oberon deutete auf das Bett. "Das ist mein Wappen. Euer Vater gab es mir mit dem Lordtitel nach der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg. Seht genau hin, Hoheit. Es ist Handschrift Eures Vaters."

Legolas spazierte hinüber zum Bett und sah sich das Wappen auf der Tagesdecke noch einmal an. Tatsächlich. Es ähnelte zwar dem seines Vaters, aber hier und dort erkannte ein geübtes Auge die Auszeichnungen, die sein Vater gewöhnlich nur seinen Beratern verlieh. "Dann seid Ihr _Lord _Oberon Temonis und Ihr wart tatsächlich am Schicksalsberg dabei gewesen?" 

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich über Oberons Züge. "Gleich nachdem Gil-galad zu den Waffen rief, bin ich aus Düsterwald gerannt und habe mich ihm angeschlossen. Ich kämpfte Seite an Seite mit Elrond von Bruchtal. Aber das ist vergangen und ich bin schon lange kein Lord mehr."

"Warum nicht?"

Oberon schwieg lange und drehte den zierlichen Stiel seines Glases zwischen seinen Fingern. Es war, als schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. "Ich liebte eine Sterblichen, aber Euer Vater mißbilligte es. Wir stritten uns und es endete damit, daß ich meinen Titel aufgab und meine Heimat verließ."

"Vater mag in vielen Dingen sehr konservativ sein", räumte Legolas ein. "Aber er würde Liebe nicht im Weg stehen."

"Was würdet Ihr tun, wenn Euer bester Mann mit einer Diebin in den Norden durchbrennen wollte?"

Legolas übersah großzügig Oberons Wortwahl. "Eine Diebin?"

"Oh ja, Delaya mo Ifrey war eine ausgezeichnete Diebin." Oberon grinste schelmisch. "Bis sie mich traf."

Legolas hätte es nicht gedacht, aber Oberon Temonis hatte wohl eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit. "Ihr seid den Bund mit einer Ifrey eingegangen?" 

"Nein, das wäre zu schön gewesen", seufzte der andere Elb. "Sie hatte es mir schlichtweg nicht erlaubt, meine Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben." 

"Nein?" 

Oberon schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wollte, daß ich auf unsere Kinder achte, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre. Ich habe Jahre damit verbracht, sie anzuflehen, es mir doch zu gestatten. Aber immer wieder zog sie mir eins über. Selbst am Sterbebett...die Ifreys können sehr stur sein."

"Ich weiß...", seufzte Legolas. Es kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. 

"So?" Oberon beobachtete ihn unter halb gesenkten Lidern. "Tut Ihr das?"

"Ich bin der Waffenbruder einer Ifrey", wand sich Legolas heraus. Er war wieder auf der Hut. Der Blick aus den anderen Augenpaar war eine Spur zu kühl und zu durchdringend. 

"Aber dieses Versprechen, das ich meiner geliebten Delaya gegeben hatte, war eigentlich unnütz", fuhr Oberon fort. "Denn meine Kinder wählten alle die Sterblichkeit und der Fluch setzte sich in ihren Kinder fort. Jedes meiner Enkel, Urenkel und die Darauffolgenden starben alle in meinen Armen. Ich zerbrach mit jedem letzten Atemzug, den meine Kinder taten. Waren sie doch alle auch von Delayas Blut. Aber nur Asani trat aus diesem Kreislauf. Nach all den Jahrtausenden voller Leid sollte sie es sein, die meine Tränen trocknen wird. - Sie ist der Grund, warum Delaya mich meine Unsterblichkeit behalten ließ. Sie ist das Kind, auf das ich achten sollte." Oberon sah ihn eindringlich an. Der Schmerz der vergangenen Jahrtausenden schien sich in diesen zwei Augen zu sammeln, die aufmerksam in Legolas' Seele zu blicken vermochten. Aber dieser Schmerz schlug ganz plötzlich in eiskalte Wut um. "Aber nun kommt Ihr daher und wollt sie mir wieder wegnehmen."

"Ich will sie Euch nicht wegnehmen", erwiderte Legolas ruhig, aber reichlich verwirrt. Wie kam er darauf? Alles in ihm vor diesem ehemaligen Kriegsherrn zitterte. Asanis richtiger Vater hatte ihm keine Angst gemacht. Aber dieser Elb hier war eine ganz andere Geschichte. 

"Nicht?" spottete Oberon kühl. Er hob eine von Legolas langen Strähnen zu seinem Gesicht. "Euer Haar riecht nach ihr." 

Langsam wickelte er die Strähne um seine Faust und zog den jungen Elben näher zu sich heran. Legolas konnte nun diese eiskalten blauen Augen in all ihrer Schönheit betrachten. Aber er hätte gern darauf verzichtet. "Als Asani hier bei uns ankam, sah man die Spuren eines Liebesmals an ihrem Hals...Nun, wir wissen doch beide, daß es kein Ork gewesen war, oder?"

Oberon kam noch näher und beinahe berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen, als er in den alten Dialekt wechselten, den man nur in Düsterwald sprach: "Wißt Ihr eigentlich, was sie erwartet, wenn sie schwanger von ihrem Waffenbruder zu ihrem Clan zurückkehrt?" fragte Oberon. "Man wird ihr die Hand abhacken, weil sie ihre Ehre als Kriegerin beschmutzt hat. Daraufhin wird das Schwert den Pakt mit ihr lösen, weil sie es nicht mehr ziehen kann. Sie wird wieder sterblich und ich verliere erneut ein Kind."

"Das wird nicht geschehen", sagte Legolas in der gleichen Sprache. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und Oberon direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, daß dieser Elb hier ein Held der alten Zeit war und mit seinem Vater Düsterwald regiert hatte. 

"Ach?" spottete Oberon weiter. "Aber es ist unvermeidlich, wenn Ihr sie in Euer Bett nehmt."

"Ich..."

"Nein! Leugnet es ja nicht!" knurrte Oberon. "Ich führe diesen Laden nicht seit gestern." 

Legolas' Augen verengten sich vor Wut. Er näherte sich Oberon und in seinen blauen Augen tobte ein nicht minder bedrohlicher Sturm. "Ich leugne gar nichts. Auch nicht vor Euch. Ja, ich würde nur zu gern Asani in mein Bett nehmen und ich werde es tun. Aber niemals wäre ich so verantwortungslos, sie schwanger und allein zu ihrem Clan zurückzuschicken."

"Oh, wie mutig", schnurrte Oberon spöttisch. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwas sagen, daß Ihr den Bund mit ihr schließen würdet, oder?"

"Doch, das will ich damit sagen", erwiderte Legolas langsam und in einem Ton, als spräche er mit einem Kind. "Ich liebe Asani."

Oberon sah ihm lange prüfend in die Augen und er schien nicht glücklich über das, was er in ihnen sah. Aber er ließ Legolas' Haar los und ging etwas auf Distanz. "Liebe ist in Euren Augen und ebenso in Eurem Herzen. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, daß diese Liebe meiner kleinen Asani gilt."

"Ich nehme sie Euch doch nicht weg", wiederholte Legolas sanft. "Dies ist nicht mein Wunsch."

Oberon schnaubte. "Das meine ich nicht. Natürlich weiß ich, daß ein Mann Asani lieben und meinen Weg kreuzen wird."

"Dann seid unglücklich darüber, daß ich es bin?"

"Ganz genau."

"Was mißfällt Euch an mir?"

"Euer Name", erwiderte Oberon ruhig. "Euer Titel. Eure Pflichten."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Thranduil von Düsterwald hat seinem Berater und Kriegshelden seine Liebe zu einer Diebin verbieten wollen. Was würde er tun, wenn sein Thronfolger ihm gestehen würde, daß er einen Menschen liebt, der seine Seele für Unsterblichkeit verkauft hat? An ein Schwert."

"Sie ging dieses Pakt ein, um ihrem Clan in schwerer Not beizustehen. Dies macht sie in meinen Augen reiner als jedes Wesen im Licht", erwiderte Legolas und sein Blick wurde entschlossen, als er fortfuhr: "Außerdem ist es nicht die Sache meines Vaters, mit wem ich den Bund eingehe."

"Ihr seid der Thronfolger."

"Ganz genau, ich bin der Thronfolger und ich wähle mir meine Braut selbst."

"Und wenn Eure Wahl nicht nur Euren Vater, sonder ganz Düsterwald gegen Euch aufbringen würde?"

"So sei es", kam es ohne Zögern zurück. 

"Ihr würdet alles für Asani aufgeben?"

"Ja."

Oberon atmete tief ein und blickte den Prinzen wehmütig lächelnd an. "Ihr habt Glück, daß Ihr ein Elb seid und nicht so Mensch, denn dann würde ich Euch nicht glauben." 

"Menschen sind nicht so treulos und wankelmütig wie man sagt", erwiderte Legolas milde. 

"Nein, das ist es nicht." Oberon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube Euch, weil Ihr mich an mich selbst erinnert. Einst führte ich das gleiche Gespräch mit Eurem Vater. Leider hörte ich nicht das, was ich Euch jetzt sagen werde." Oberon legte eine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter. "Mein Segen habt Ihr." Dann grinste er schief und fügte hinzu: "Aber ich habe in dieser Sache eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen. Das müßtet Ihr schon ihrem Vater, dem Herzog, ausmachen und der hat was gegen Elben."

"Ich liebe seine Tochter so sehr, daß ich die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen würde und ich würde auch alles für sie aufgeben", zählte Legolas schmunzelnd auf. "Reicht ihm das nicht?"

"Nicht einem Ifrey." 

"Was meint Ihr?"

"Die Ifreys sind Nachkommen von Verbrechern, die bei ihrer Verbannung allerhand aufgeben mußten", fing Oberon an und machte eine ausholende Geste mit seiner Hand. "Daher beeindruckt sie es nicht im mindestens, wenn ein Freier etwas für seine Liebste aufgeben will. Sei es sein Titel, Vermögen, Herz, Seele oder Familie. Darauf stehen die Ifrey Frauen nun wirklich nicht."

"Was soll ich dann tun?"

Lächelnd warf der elbische Bordellvater das lange Haar zurück. "Nun, mein Prinz, das ist ganz einfach. Ihr müßt den Jäger erlegen."

Ende des 21. Kapitel

*********************************************************************** 

Ich nicht wissen, wie Elben tun regeln mit Unsterblichkeit und Sterblichkeit...bitte ihr mir verzeihen tun. 

Ähem...Nun zu Oberon Temonis: Bei dem Namen war ich nicht sehr einfallsreich. "Oberon" habe ich geklaut aus den germanischen oder welche auch immer Sagen oder von Shakespeare oder von Goethe oder gar von Disney. "Temonis" ist ganz easy abzuleiten von "Demon" und damit erklärt sich auch sein Charakter. So wie es den Antichristen gibt, gibt es auch für mich einen Antielben (für euch mögen es Sauron und Co. sein, für mich ist es Oberon Temonis)...außerdem ist er ein ganz, ganz lieber Antielb.

Jetzt zur dir, liebe, liebe Sarah...Fangen wir mal gaaaaaanz am Anfang an: Versuch's mal mit dem "Register"-Button neben "Log in". Da trägst du dich erst einmal ein (Autorenname + Passwort)... und folgst dann einfach den Anweisungen, die dir ff.net gibt. Dann sollte es klappen. Dauert zwar bisserl, aber auch die doofe Sleepy Tiger hat das geschafft. Wenn du immer noch Fragen hast: Lapoetica@hotmail.com und hier sind bestimmt noch lauter nette Leute, die dir helfen.


	23. 22 Sterne über Perrigon

Die Kapitel 22 und 23 widme mich zwei lieben, lieben, lieben Menschen (ob die wollen oder nicht). Lialynne, die sich ärgert, daß ich "nie die Kurve kriege" und daß sie nicht die Rohfassung des ursprünglichen Kp. 22 bekommen hat ^_^. Und dann SMILODON!!! Vielen Dank für die 100. Review!!! *konfettiwerf* *tröt* *bumsfalara*

***********************************************************************

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Ylang-Ylang

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien

22. Kapitel: Sterne über Perrigon

Wenn er die Augen schloß, konnte er sich schon vorstellen, Zuhause in Düsterwald zu sein. Der sachte Nachtwind bewegte sich sanft durch die Blätter der Bäume und trug den herb würzigen Geruch von Erde, Holz und Gras zu ihm. Allerdings mischte sich auch der salzige Duft des Meeres hinein, der Legolas daran erinnerte, daß dieser Ort nur eine Illusion war. Oberon Temonis' meisterhafte Illusion von Düsterwald: das Bordell Elbenwald. 

Der Abend war bereits angebrochen und das Haus hatte seine Türen geöffnet. Im Wald spielte eine Gruppe von menschlichen Waldnymphen mit reichen Männer und Frauen Verstecken. Wo diese Spielchen endeten, war Legolas durchaus bewußt und so hielt er sich abseits von diesem Treiben. Ihm war nicht wirklich danach von einen der Gästen angesprochen zu werden. Er brauchte Zeit und Raum für sich, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei den letzten Worten Oberons.

"Ihr müßt den Jäger erlegen, Hoheit", hatte er gesagt. 

"Was meint Ihr damit?" hatte Legolas etwas ratlos gefragt. Oberon konnte doch nicht wirklich meinen, daß er Asani wie ein Tier bei der Jagd erlegen sollte, oder? 

"Nun, das ist so...", Oberon hatte an dieser Stelle inne gehalten und nach den richtigen Worten gesucht, als dann dieses entnervend geheimnisvolle Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aufgetaucht war. "Nein, ich werde es Euch nicht sagen. Ihr werdet es selbst herausfinden müssen, was es heißt, einen Jäger zu erlegen. Schließlich war ich auch auf mich allein gestellt, als ich um Delaya freite. Ich will Euch den Spaß nicht verderben."

Zu Legolas' großer Enttäuschung lenkte Oberon das Gespräch dann auf Bruchtal und Lothlorien. Er war so begierig darauf gewesen von Düsterwald zu hören, daß Legolas ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte. Als es Zeit wurde, das Elbenwald für eine neue Nacht zu öffnen, tauchten einige Probleme mit Lieferanten auf, um die sich Oberon kümmern mußte. Der Bordellvater rief den jungen Pagen Puni, damit dieser Legolas im Haus herumführte und das Gästezimmer zeigte. Nach dem kleinen Rundgang im Haus stand Legolas nun in diesem künstlichen Wald und sah hoch zum Sternenhimmel Perrigons. Man hatte in dieser Nacht das Glasdach geöffnet, weil das Wetter so schön war. Angeblich wären heute Nacht die Sterne besonders strahlend und zahlreich, was daran lag, daß Neumond war. Tatsächlich sah der Himmel aus wie eine schwarze Samtdecke, auf der man Diamanten ausgestreut hatte. 

Der Elbenprinz suchte gerade nach Sternbildern, die man in Düsterwald nicht sehen konnte, als unweit von ihm Grashalme unter leichten Schritten einknickten. Sie klangen etwas zögernd und die Person blieb hin und wieder stehen. Legolas seufzte. Es war wohl einer der Gäste, der sich bei der Suche nach seiner Nymphe verlaufen hatte. Der Elb verschwand zwischen den Bäumen und wartete darauf, daß der Gast wieder ging. Aber der Mensch kam ihm immer näher und ging schließlich ein Stück ohne Unterbrechung. Legolas erkannte den Rhythmus dieser Schritte. Es war Asani. Er kam wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor und folgte den Geräuschen, die sie bei ihrer Wanderung machte. Auf der Wiese, auf der sie ihn mit Lucille "erwischt" hatte, entdeckte er sie schließlich. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und blickte um sich. Sie hörte ihn nicht kommen. Sie konnte es nicht, aber sie spürte dennoch seine Anwesenheit. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Hier seid Ihr!"

Erfreut erwiderte er dieses Lächeln und kam auf sie zu. "Ihr habt mich gesucht?"

Asani runzelte die Stirn. "Oberon sagte mir, daß _Ihr _mich sucht."

Legolas war ebenfalls überrascht, aber es gab nicht eine Regung in seinem Gesicht, die das zeigte. Er hatte nie Oberon darum gebeten, Asani zu ihm zu schicken. Dann hatte Oberon es aus eigenem Antrieb getan. Gab er ihm so die Möglichkeit, noch in dieser Nacht heraus zu finden, was es bedeutete, einen Jäger zu erlegen? Langsam kam er auf sie zu und sagte bedächtig: "Ja, in der Tat. Ich suchte Euch." 

Ihre Brauen gingen in die Höhe und sie blickte ihn wachsam an, aber zu seiner Erleichterung wich sie nicht zurück als er direkt vor ihr stand.

"Ich habe Euch schon sehr lange gesucht", fügte er hinzu und lächelte warm, als die Verwirrung bei ihr zunahm.

"Jetzt bin ich hier", erwiderte sie etwas unsicher. "Was gibt's?"

Legolas schwieg. Unter ihrem mißtrauischem Blick hob er die Hand und strich eine Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. Er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, daß sie seine Hand nicht weg schlug oder ihn anfauchte. "Habt Ihr Wein getrunken?" 

Er beherrschte sich, nicht laut loszulachen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Ihre Augen groß vor Verwirrung und Erstaunen und ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Sie war so perplex, daß sie tatsächlich antwortete: "Nein, wieso?"

"Ach nichts..." Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und wurde etwas mutiger. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er ihr eine weitere Strähne hinters Ohr. Wie zufällig berührte er die empfindsame Kontur ihres Ohrs und tippte das Ohrläppchen an. "Und Gimli ist auch wirklich im Palast?"

Ihr Erstaunen schlug in Mißtrauen um. Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. "Ja, doch."

"Schön", meinte er immer noch lächelnd und genoß ihre sichtliche Verwirrung. Der Schelm in ihm erwachte und er beschloß, sie noch mehr zu verwirren: "Wollt Ihr mit mir Sterne zählen?"

Sie blickte abrupt zum Sternen übersätem Himmel hoch und brauchte sehr lange, um ihm zu antworten. Ungläubig und sehr langsam fragte sie dann: "Ihr habt nach mir gesucht, um mit mir Sterne zu zählen?"

"Ja." Er lächelte sie heiter an, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt. "Heute nacht sind ziemlich viele da."

"Legolas, geht es Euch gut?" Sie verdrehte die Augen, als er daraufhin lachte. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und murrte. "Wenn Ihr Euch nur über mich lustig machen wollt, dann lautet meine Antwort nein." 

"Ihr wollt mich hier mutterseelenallein lassen?" rief er ihr hinterher. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, fügte er hinzu: "Lucille und ihre Freundinnen laufen hier schließlich noch frei herum."

Asani versuchte verärgert dreinzuschauen, aber ein Mundwinkel hob sich verräterisch. "Wenn Ihr hier bleibt, passiert Euch nichts."

In gemäßigten Schritten überwand er die Distanz zu ihr. Seltsamerweise kam er sich dabei vor wie ein Raubtier, daß seine Beute anpirschte. Es kam der Wahrheit auch recht nahe. Er wollte den Jäger erlegen...auch wenn er nicht ganz wußte, wie. Vielleicht sollte er sich an dem Raubtier orientieren. Diese schlichen sich leise an, um das Opfer in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Es ging darum, sich nicht sehen zu lassen. Aber Asani sah Legolas nur allzu deutlich. Also, mußte er seine Absichten verdeckt halten. Während er sich ihr näherte, blickte er sich scheinbar interessiert um. So schien es absolut unverdächtig zu sein, als er auf einmal dicht neben ihr stand. "Warum soll mir hier nichts passieren?"

"Das ist Oberons Lieblingsplatz", erklärte Asani und blieb stehen, wo sie war. "Lucille und die andren sorgen dafür, daß sich niemand hierher verläuft. Die Wiese hier ist heilig. Oberon kommt jeden Morgen hierher und zählt jedes Grashalm."

"Warum das?" Legolas ging einige Schritt um Asani und blieb vor ihr stehen. Erst jetzt sah er ihr ins Gesicht. 

Sie ahnte nichts und lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Das ist die Nachbildung der Wiese, auf der Oberon seine Frau erlegt hat."

"Tatsächlich?" Legolas horchte auf. 

"Hat er Euch das nicht erzählt?"

"Nein. – Wollt Ihr mir diese Geschichte erzählen?"

"Furchtbar gerne", erwiderte sie ironisch. "Aber leider habe ich zu tun."

"Was habt Ihr denn noch zu tun?" fragte er und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. 

"Na, saubermachen."

"Saubermachen?" 

"Es wissen nicht alle in diesem Haus, wer oder was ich bin."

"Und daher verkleidet Ihr Euch als Dienerin?" 

"So falle ich nicht auf."

Sein Blick glitt über das dunkelrote Kleid mit dem engen Mieder und dem aufreizenden Ausschnitt. Ihr Busen wölbte sich verführerisch über dem bestickten Rand und die Farbe schmeichelte ihren Teint. Eine lose Strähne fiel über ihre Schulter und rundete das sinnliche Bild ab. "Seid Ihr Euch sicher?"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an, ehe ihr Blick abrupt auf ihr Dekolleté flog. Vorsichtshalber zog sie das Mieder etwas höher. "Das ist nun einmal die übliche Uniform. Beschwert Euch bei Oberon, wenn sie Euch nicht gefällt."

"Sie steht Euch ganz zauberhaft", versicherte er ihr lächelnd. Als sie ihn ungläubig ansah, fuhr er fort: "Ein wenig gewagt vielleicht, aber sehr hübsch."

"Ihr müßt nicht nett sein", erwiderte sie mürrisch, obwohl eine verräterische Röte in ihr Gesicht kroch. "Ich weiß, wie ich aussehe."

"Aber Ihr seht nicht das, was ich sehe", flüsterte er bedeutungsvoll. Als sie ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah, lächelte er leichthin und fragte etwas lauter: "Ihr wollt mir wirklich erzählen, daß Ihr in so einer Nacht arbeiten wollt?"

"Nun ja", sagte sie schmunzelnd und sah zum Himmel hoch. "Nicht wirklich..."

Legolas lächelte wieder und setzte sich ins Gras. Er blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihr hoch und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. "Kommt, setzt Euch zu mir. Zählt mit mir ein paar Sterne."

"Was habt ihr Elben bloß mit den Sternen?" 

"Sie leiten uns in bitterer Not. Sie trösten uns in schweren Zeiten und sie sind wunderschön." Legolas legte den Kopf schief. "Gibt es bei euch in der Eiswüste denn keine Sterne?"

Er sah ihr an, daß sie ihn zurechtweisen wollte, aber sie hielt plötzlich inne und überlegte. "Nein...die haben wir wirklich nicht." 

"Was?" Legolas blickte schockiert zu ihr hoch. "Keine Sterne?" 

"Wir haben den Mond", verteidigte sie sich. "Er ist im Norden besonders groß und leuchtend...allerdings verschluckt er wohl so auch alle Sterne."

"Dann wird es an der Zeit, daß Ihr Euch ein paar Sterne anseht", meinte er lachend und klopfte erneut auf den Boden neben sich. "Es ist ein Verbrechen, sich eine so schöne Nacht entgehen zu lassen."

Sie seufzte. "Legolas, ich muß..."

"...den Tag mit mir beenden", beendete er ihren Satz. Er sah sie mit gespielter Strenge an, als sie ihn etwas verblüfft ansah. Als spräche er mit einem Kind, fuhr er fort: "Wir sind doch Waffenbrüder, wißt Ihr das noch?"

Sein Ton ärgerte sie und murrend gab sie zur Antwort: "Das weiß ich!...Aber mit Sterne zählen?"

"Ihr braucht mich auch nicht mehr zum meinem Zimmer begleiten." Legolas fand sich keineswegs erbärmlich, daß er ihr mit so einem Vorschlag das Hierbleiben schmackhaft machte. Unschuldig erwiderte er ihren mißtrauischen Blick und verkniff sich das Lächeln, als sie sich brummend neben ihm setzte. 

"Also gut, wo fangen wir an?" fragte sie und blickte etwas mürrisch zum Himmel hoch. Legolas hielt es nicht mehr aus und fiel lachend ins Gras. 

"Was ist?" wollte sie wissen und verzog mißmutig das Gesicht. 

"Wir machen das Sternezählen ein wenig anders", erklärte der Elb immer noch lachend und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. 

"So? Und wie?" fragte sie zunehmend verstimmter.

"Wir erzählen uns dabei Geschichten", fuhr er fort. Als sie ihn säuerlich anblickte, deutete er hoch zu den Sternen. "Jeder von ihnen hat einen Namen und eine Geschichte."

"Und die erzählt ihr euch bei eurem Sternezählen?" fragte sie. "Das wird mit mir nicht ganz gehen. Ich kenne nicht einen Stern." Sie lächelte humorlos und ahmte seinen Ton nach. "Wir Ifreys haben keine Sterne, wißt Ihr?"

"Das macht nichts", erwiderte Legolas glatt und lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Ihr könnt mir andere Geschichten erzählen." Er hielt inne und tat so, als würde er überlegen. "Zum Beispiel etwas über eure Brautwerbung. Ihr Ifreys erlegt eure Frauen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Warum?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie es ihm erklärte: "Bei uns Ifreys muß man die Frau erlegen, ehe man mit ihr den Bund eingeht. Sonst ist die Verbindung unehrenhaft und man bringt viel Schande über den Clan."

"Tatsächlich?" Legolas mimte Erstaunen und rutschte etwas zu ihr. "Und wie tat es Oberon? Ich meine, er ist kein Ifrey, oder?"

"Hat er Euch die Geschichte nicht erzählt?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Er erzählt sie jedem, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Und jedes Mal mit so einer Begeisterung, als wäre es gestern passiert."

"Vielleicht, weil er seine Frau sehr liebte."

"Ja, das hat er", flüsterte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln und rupfte etwas Gras aus dem Boden. "Er liebt sie immer noch. Selbst jetzt nach Tausenden Jahren spricht er von ihr." 

Sie warf das Gras hoch und beobachtete, wie die leichte Brise die Grashalme aufwirbelte. Aber viele davon fielen auf die beiden herab. Schmunzelnd schüttelte der Elb den Kopf, um die Halme aus seinem Haar loszuwerden und fand einen weiteren Grund, sich Asani zu nähern und zu berühren. Er half ihr dabei, das Gras aus dem Haar zu zupfen. Legolas' Blick wurde etwas verträumt. Sie duftete wie immer nach Blumen und heute schien dieser Duft seine Sinne zu vernebeln. Er fühlte eine angenehme Schwäche in seinen Glieder kriechen. Am liebsten hätte er einfach seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt. Natürlich wagte er es nicht. Er spürte immer noch ihr Mißtrauen ihm gegenüber. Aber vielleicht noch ein wenig näher an sie heran? Er entdeckte einen Grashalm in ihrem Ausschnitt und streckte schelmisch lächelnd die Hand danach aus...

"Stimmt das, daß Elben nur einmal lieben können?"

Legolas erschrak bei dieser plötzlichen Frage und zog schnell die Hand zurück. Er sah sie überrascht an, als er die Frage begriff. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal dabei angesehen. Statt dessen starrte sie lieber die Sterne an. Er holte tief Luft, bevor er ihr antwortete: "Für gewöhnlich ist es so."

"Hm...dann müßt Ihr Euch wohl sehr gut überlegen, mit wem Ihr den Bund eingeht, oder?"

Legolas lachte leise. "Nein, eigentlich nicht." Er rieb sich das Kinn und überlegte. "Manchmal ist es die Frage der Zeit, bis Liebe entsteht. Aber zumeist hat das Schicksal seine Finger im Spiel." 

"Soll das heißen, ihr seht einander und wißt, daß ihr zusammengehört?"

"Wenn wir Glück haben, ja", grinste Legolas. Er zupfte einen vergessenen Grashalm aus ihrem Haar und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. "Manchmal jedoch sehen wir uns jeden Tag und begreifen nicht, daß wir zusammen gehören...bis es zu spät ist. – Wie ist es bei den Ifreys." 

Asani grinste schief. "Wenn einem Mann eine Frau gefällt, versucht er sie zu erlegen. Wenn es klappt, bleiben sie bis zum Tod verbunden, ansonsten verliert er ein Körperteil."

Legolas' Brauen gingen in die Höhe. "Das klingt aber nicht sehr romantisch."

"Es geht ums Überleben, nicht um Romantik", erwiderte sie indigniert. "Außerdem ist es bei uns zu kalt für solche Gefühlsduseleien."

"Aha." Legolas lachte bei diesen Worten und blickte unschuldig zu ihr hoch. "Wie geht das Ganze denn vor sich? Dieses Erlegen, meine ich."

Sie schien nichts zu ahnen und zuckte wieder mit der Schulter: "Wie man eben ein Tier erlegt."

"Wie auf der Jagd? Mit Fallen und Verfolgung und Einkesseln?"

"Fast", räumte sie ein und schien zu überlegen. Legolas beobachtete sie ruhig und wartete auf ihre Antwort. "Es kommt manchmal zu erbitterten Kämpfen, aber am Ende wird die Frau natürlich nicht umgebracht und gehäutet." 

"Was macht man dann?"

"Normalerweise fragt man die Frau, ob sie sich als erlegt betrachtet." 

Er blickte sie ehrlich erstaunt an. "Man fragt sie, ob sie erlegt worden ist?"

"Ich habe doch gesagt, das Ende ist etwas anders als bei der echten Jagd", lachte Asani. "Das Erlegen einer Ifrey Kriegerin hat nichts mit besiegen zu tun. Man mißt zwar seine Kraft und sein Können mit ihr, aber die Entscheidung zum Bund wird ihr im Falle einer Niederlage gelassen."

"Und wenn sie nein sagt?" wollte Legolas wissen und saß mittlerweile dicht neben ihr.

Sie lachte plötzlich auf. "Dann macht man das wie Oberon. Man schwängert sie einfach. Dann hat sie keine Wahl." Sie blickte Legolas ins Gesicht und grinste. "Das hat er Euch nicht erzählt? Der große Jäger und Verführer Oberon Temonis hat nicht vor Euch angegeben?" 

"Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Legolas bedauernd und erhob sich auf seine Knie. "Er wollte, daß ich es selbst herausfinde."

Ende des 22. Kapitels

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ich habe da wieder gemogelt...ich habe den Elben etwas angedichtet. Aber hoffentlich stört es euch nicht...zumindest nicht allzu sehr. 

Ich hoffe auch, ihr denkt jetzt nicht, ich mache das jetzt häufiger...so 2 Kapitel auf einmal. Eigentlich war es ein Kapitel, aber dann wurde es zu lang und ein wenig länger. Dann habe ich es halt in 2 Teile gebrochen. Das lag wohl daran, daß ich Ylang-Ylang in meine Duftlampe geträufelt habe. Ich habe gelesen, daß das Zeug besonders die weibliche Seite – das "Yin" - in einem Menschen anregt, die Seele beruhigt, Sinnlichkeit erzeugt und Endorphine freisetzt...aber da war keine Warnung dabei, daß man in einer kurzen Zeitspanne eine extrem blühende Phantasie entwickeln könnte. *beschwerdebriefaufsetz*


	24. 23 Milin cen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Abdeckung bereithalten! Ich zahlen keinen Schadenersatz für ersoffene Keyboards, ob in Lachtränen oder Sabber.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien, der spätestens jetzt in seinem Grab rotiert

23. Kapitel: Milin cen

(NC-17)

Legolas kniete vor ihr und sagte lächelnd: "Oberon wollte, daß ich es selbst herausfinde."

Asani sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum denn...das..." Ihr Lächeln erstarb noch, während sie die Frage stellte. Sie blickte ihm lange in die Augen. Lächelnd erwiderte er ihren entsetzten Blick. Einen Wimpernschlag später war sie aufgesprungen. Aber Legolas war wie gewöhnlich schneller und hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und riß sie zu Boden. Sie sträubte sich gewaltig und konnte ihn einige Male von sich stoßen, aber immer wieder bekam er sie zu fassen. Schließlich saß er auf ihr und klemmte ihre Beine zwischen seinen Knien ein. Ihre Hände hielt er über ihren Kopf fest. Beide atmete heftig ein und aus, als sie sich unerbittlich in die Augen sahen. 

"Das war nicht fair!" warf sie ihm wütend vor. 

"Betrachtet Ihr Euch als erlegt, Asani mo Ifrey?" fragte er nah an ihren Lippen. 

"NEIN!!!" 

"Ihr wollt also geschwängert werden?" fragte er grinsend. Er neigte sich noch tiefer zu ihr herunter und rieb seine Nase an ihre. "Ich täte es sehr, sehr, sehr gerne."

"Wagt es ja nicht!" schrie sie hysterisch und bäumte sich wild auf. Das hätte sie vielleicht besser nicht tun sollen, denn das dünne Band, das vorne ihr Mieder zusammenhielt, zerriß mit einem Knall. Entsetzt erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung, denn das glatte Band rutschte aus den Ösen und sie fühlte, wie das steife Material des Mieders von ihrer Haut fiel. Wegen des Wetter trug sie nicht einmal ein dünnes Hemd darunter, was ihr jetzt zum Verhängnis wurde. 

"Oh", meinte Legolas nur. "Es war wohl etwas zu straff."

"Laßt mich los!" zischte sie zu Tode verlegen. 

Legolas dachte nicht daran und blieb, wo er war. Er lachte sogar leise. "Beweg dich nicht so sehr..." Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen und er neigte sich gefährlich nahe zu ihr hinunter. "...Sonst kann ich das machen." Ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen, drückte er einen Kuß auf die Wölbungen ihres Busens. Sie fuhr zusammen, als er sachte in das weiche Fleisch biß und dann mit der Zunge darüber strich. 

"Was macht Ihr da?" fragte sie entsetzt. Sie hielt überrascht inne. Ihre Stimme klang gar nicht so wie ihre. Völlig zittrig und nicht mehr als ein Hauch. Angst und Panik woben sich schleichend in ihre Gedanken. Wenn er sie mit so kleinen Liebkosungen aus der Fassung brachte, was würde passieren, wenn er weitermachte? 

"Ist es nicht offensichtlich?" fragte er zurück und zog gnädig das Mieder wieder zusammen. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, daß er sich wieder aufrichtete. Aber es gefiel ihr nicht, daß sie ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert war. Außerdem verärgerte sie es maßlos, daß seine Hand auf ihrem Busen lag. 

"Ich frage dich noch einmal", wisperte er und seine Lippen streiften ihre. "Betrachtest du dich als erlegt, Asani?" 

Er schien erst einmal keine Antwort zu wollen, denn er verschloß ihren Mund mit einem Kuß. Es war nichts leidenschaftliches, nur ein zärtliches Berühren ihrer Lippen. Langsam ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und erwartete fast, daß sie wieder ausbrach, aber sie blieb liegen und blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf, aber er sah, wie feucht ihre Augen waren. Sie schlucke heftig und zitterte sehr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort glitten seine Hände von ihren Handgelenken über ihre Arme hinunter ihrer Taille. Sie zuckte etwas, als sich seine Hände unter das Mieder schoben. 

"Warum tust du mir das an?" fragte sie leise.

"Ich würde dir nie etwas antun, Asani", versicherte er sanft. 

"Und was ist das hier?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Wie willst du das wissen?" fragte sie aufgebracht. "Wir kennen uns erst so kurze Zeit!"

"Meine Liebe zu dir hat nichts mit Zeit zu tun", erwiderte er ernst. "Ich liebe dich, weil du mich gerettet hast."

"Dann ist das nur Dankbarkeit und nicht Liebe!"

"Ich bin dem Schicksal dankbar, daß er dich zu mir schickte", entgegnete er ruhig und schob dabei ihr Oberteil von ihren Schultern. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten die Linie von ihrem Hals bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. "Du hättest mich auch in dieser Zelle verrotten lassen können, aber du kamst zu mir und dafür liebe ich dich ewig." 

Fassungslos sah sie an, während die Tränen in Überfluß über ihr Gesicht rannen. Er schob die Arme unter ihrem Rücken und zog sie in eine sitzende Position. Das Oberteil fiel herunter und nur das lange Haar bedeckte sie. Beschützend legte er die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. "Du hast dich damals für mich entschieden und ich mich nun für dich. Wenn ich dich dafür erlegen muß...so sei es." 

Asani erwiderte daraufhin gar nichts und versuchte ihr lautes Schluchzen an seiner Schulter zu ersticken. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Sachen und ihre Tränen durchnäßten sie.

"Ah, jetzt habe ich dich zum Weinen gebracht", seufzte er. Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihren nackten Rücken. Hin und wieder hauchte er einen Kuß auf ihren schwarzen Schopf. "Das wollte ich nicht."

Sie antwortete mit etwas, das nach "was hast du erwartet?" klang und schlug gegen seine Schulter, als er leise lachte. Er zog ihren Kopf an den Haaren sanft zurück und küßte sie auf den Mund. Sachte berührten seine Lippen ihre, die von ihren Tränen salzig schmeckten. Liebevoll leckte er nassen Lippen von dem Salz frei und begann überaus zärtlich an ihnen zu nagen. Seine Hand strich gefährlich nah an ihrem Busen vorbei. Sie zitterte bei dieser kleinen Berührung, kniff die Augen zu und wandte schluckend das Gesicht von ihm ab, als ertrüge sie ihn nicht. 

"Wenn du willst, höre ich auf", sagte er leise. Er hoffte inständig, daß sie sich jetzt nicht zurückzog. Aber andererseits wollte er sie nicht bedrängen. Sie schien schon von seiner Liebeserklärung völlig verstört zu sein. So sehr er sie im Moment begehrte, so sehr wünschte er sich auch, daß sie ihn haben wollte. Daher hielt er betroffen inne, als sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste. Er sollte sie gehen lassen, ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren und geduldig auf eine Antwort warten...gleichgültig, wie lange sie dazu brauchen würde. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Er konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht edelmütig sein. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hielt er sie an den Oberarmen fest und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. "Nein...bitte, geh nicht..."

"Ich habe nie...ich meine, ich bin nie mit jemanden..." stotterte sie verschämt und zerknüllte das kostbare Material seines Hemdes noch mehr, als sie sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biß. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Legolas atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, aber statt dessen wollte er vor Freude schreien. Er zog sie zurück in seine Arme. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihre Faust und löste ihre zittrigen Finger von dem Stoff. Ihr in die Augen blickend küßte jeden Finger und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre Handfläche. Ein schelmisches Lächeln ließ seine Augen aufblitzen. "Mach, was du willst..."

Sie blickte ihn abrupt an und schniefte leise. "Wirklich?"

Er lächelte breit. Sie klang ziemlich eifrig. "....wenn du mir hilfst."

"Wobei?"

"Beim Ausziehen."

"Oh." Sie blinzelte verlegen und errötete erneut. "Gut...von mir aus."

Schmunzelnd küßte er ihre Nasenspitze und öffnete dabei die Knöpfe am Kragen. Während er sie auf den Mund küßte und verspielt an ihren Lippen knabberte, nahm er ihre Hände und führte sie zum Hemdsaum. Den Wink verstehend hob sie etwas zögernd das Hemd hoch und zog es ihm dann über den Kopf. Sein Hemd wie ein Schutzschild an ihre Brust haltend starrte sie mit großen Augen auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. 

"Bin ich so fürchterlich?" wollte er wissen und nahm ihr das Hemd aus den Händen. Nachlässig ließ er es auf den Boden fallen. Er legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. "Ich bin auch nur aus Fleisch und Blut. Siehst du?" 

Sie nickte schüchtern und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Haut. "Du bist so warm." Erstaunt zeichnete sie die Linien der Muskeln an seinem Bauch und Brustkorb nach. Sie preßte die Handfläche auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz wie verrückt raste. 

"Darf ich dich küssen?" fragte sie zaghaft. 

Er nickte lächelnd und kam ihr schon auf halben Weg entgegen, als sie den Kopf plötzlich senkte und ihre warmen Lippen auf eine Brustwarze drückte. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen ganzen Körper und überraschtes Keuchen verließ seinen Mund, das sich bald in ein leises Lachen verwandelte, als Asani fragend zu ihm hochblickte. Machte sie sich etwa Sorgen, daß sie zu forsch war und daß es ihm mißfiel? Wußte sie denn nicht, daß sie alles mit ihm machen konnte? Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln gab er ihr zu verstehen, daß sie ihn überall küssen konnte, wo sie wollte. 

Sie verstand wohl, denn diese Röte tauchte wieder auf ihren Wangen auf. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und glitten langsam über seine Rippen hinunter zu seinen schmalen Hüften. Ihre Finger kosten jeden Millimeter seiner Haut. Ihre Neugier auf und ihr Erstaunen über ihn entzückte ihn. Sie tat nichts, außer ihn zu streicheln. Aber mit so einer Zärtlichkeit, daß es ihm das Herz brach. Er fühlte sich begehrt und geliebt. Die Augen schließend versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was er machen mußte. Atmen...genau, er mußte atmen. Bebend holte er Luft, als ihre Hände ebenso langsam über seinen Rücken glitten. Seufzend schlang sie die Arme um ihn und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Brust.

"Ich darf dich küssen?" fragte sie sicherheitshalber. "Überallhin?" 

"Ja", sagte er lachend. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Erwartung. Sogar seine Hand bebte, als er mit ihr über ihr Gesicht strich. "Überallhin."

"Gut." Sie lächelte glücklich und sah ihm ins Gesicht, als sie einen Kuß auf sein Brustbein setzte. Der nächste etwas tiefer und der übernächste noch ein wenig tiefer...

Sie hörte beim Bauchnabel auf. Legolas ahnte, was kommen würde und erschauerte dennoch heftig, als ihre heiße Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel tauchte. Er hielt sich an ihren Schultern fest. Zu seiner Freude...oder auch nicht...entdeckte sie, was sie mit der Zunge sonst noch machen konnte. Ihr heißer Atem blies auf die Stelle über dem Hosenbund und als er ihre Hände am Verschluß dort bemerkte, zuckte er zusammen. Das könnte jetzt etwas zu schnell gehen...Er legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und legte einen Arm um ihren Rücken, um sie hochzuziehen. Ihren fragenden Blick beantwortete er mit: "Nicht ganz überallhin."

"Nicht?" flüsterte sie etwas enttäuscht und im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie etwas grob höher gezogen und geküßt. Er bat nicht lange um Erlaubnis und drang gleich mit der Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle. Ein wenig ließ er sich gehen und erlaubte sich, der angestauten Leidenschaft freien Lauf zu lassen. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Das wußte er. 

Legolas stöhnte leise in ihren Mund, als sie sich an ihn klammerte, seinen Kuß begeistert erwiderte, ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Ihr Duft hüllte ihn ein. Das lange Haar kitzelte seine Arme und ihre Haut...er bekam nicht genug von dieser weichen Glätte. Sie war wie Samt unter seinen Händen. In einer Bewegung drückte er sie fest an sich und legte sie ins Gras. 

Der Kuß wurde dabei unterbrochen. Asani holte tief Luft. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Kraftlos klammerte sie sich an seine Schultern und drehte gehorsam den Kopf, als er ihren Hals küßte. Sie erschauerte etwas, als er ihre Brüste mit den Händen bedeckte. Die erhärteten Brustspitzen rieben gegen seine Handflächen. Wie im Fieber wand sie sich, als sein Mund seine Hände ersetzte. Sie schrie fast, als er vorsichtig in die eine Brustwarze biß und die andere zwischen Daumen und Finger rollte. Seine Hände drückten ihren Busen zusammen und massierten ihn zärtlich, während er die Unterseite mit kleinen Küssen und sachten Lecken bedachte. Legolas ließ sich nicht von ihr aufhalten. Gleichgültig wie kräftig sie an seinen Haaren zog, wie sehr sie bettelte und sich unter ihm bewegte. 

Irgendwann...als sie sich heiser geschrien und jeder Muskel sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, ließ er von ihr ab und sie empfand paradoxerweise eine große Enttäuschung. Diesmal zog sie ihn an den Haaren, um ihn zu bitten, weiterzumachen. Der Elb lächelte teuflisch und küßte sie kurz, ehe er geschmeidig wie eine Katze sich küssend und streichelnd an ihr hinunter bewegte. Während er besondere Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Nabel schenkte, hob er ihr Gesäß hoch und zog den Rock und die Unterkleider gleichzeitig von ihrem Körper. Allerdings merkte sie es erst, als Grashalme ihre Beine und Hüften kitzelten. Der Schock darüber, daß sie nun wirklich ganz nackt war, kam erst, als Legolas einen Kuß direkt über ihrer Scham drückte. Sie war so sprachlos, daß sie ihn nur an den Haaren zog, um ihn wissen zu lassen, daß sie das gar nicht lustig fand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er eine Schulter unter ihr Bein schob. Er wendete den Blick nicht von ihr ab, als er in die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels biß. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, weil es schmerzte. Nein, es ging ein Kribbeln von dieser Stelle aus, das langsam und unaufhaltsam zu ihrer Körpermitte wanderte. Genauso wie Legolas' Mund. 

"Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!" schrie sie panisch, als sein heißer Atem die feuchten Löckchen in ihrem Schoß bewegte. 

Zum Glück hielt er inne. "Wirklich nicht?" 

Hochrot schüttelte sie den Kopf und brachte vor Scham nicht ein Wort heraus. 

"Gut, dann eben nicht", seufzte er und mimte den Schwerenttäuschten. Seine Augen jedoch funkelten nur so vor Lachen. Er ließ ihr Bein von seiner Schulter gleiten und erhob sich auf Händen und Knien. Wie ein Raubtier beugte er sich über sie. Sein langes Haar fiel wie ein Schleier um sie herum. "Dann machen wir etwas anderes."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, hatte aber keine Zeit, ihre Frage zu formulieren, als er aufreizend über ihre Lippen leckte. Seine Zunge schob sich dazwischen, als sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Wehrlos ergab sie sich ihm, gestattete ihm, zügellos in ihrem Mund wüten. Er erlaubte es ihr schließlich auch. Ihre Händen gruben sich in sein Haar, während seine über ihre bebende Gestalt wanderten. Es kam ihr vor, als wollte er sich mit jedem Zoll ihres Körpers vertraut machen. Zärtlich wölbten sich seine Hände über ihren Busen, massierten sie langsam und glitten dann über ihren Bauch. Beunruhigt bemerkte sie dann seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie zitterte, als er ihre Beine auseinander schob, um einen besseren Zugang zu haben. Aber so lange sein Gesicht neben ihrem war, sollte nicht wirklich etwas passieren...oder? 

Langsam glitten seine Finger über den feuchten, pulsierenden Spalt. Einer davon schien sich zu verselbstständigen. Er schob sich zwischen die fleischigen Falten und drang dann in diese tiefe, nasse, heiße Höhle zwischen ihren Beinen... 

"Legolas!" Keuchend hielt sie sich an seinen Schultern fest, während ihre Hüften nach oben schossen. Ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich bei dieser ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit an. Es war, als wüßte sie nicht so recht, ob sie sich wehren oder es geschehen lassen sollte. Verzweifelt schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, als er sich weiter in ihren Körper vorwagte. 

"Keine Angst...", flüsterte er beschwichtigend und strich mit der anderen Hand beruhigend über ihre Wange. Er schob ihr langes Haar zur Seite, um ihre bebenden Schulter zu küssen. "Entspann dich...ich tu dir nichts."

"Legolas...du...lügst!" Ihre Muskeln zogen sich um seinen Finger zusammen, als er ihn langsam herauszog und ihn noch langsamer wieder einführte. Sie stöhnte und keuchte wie von Sinnen, als er diese Bewegung wiederholte. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück und ihre Arme gaben langsam nach. Ihr Körper wand sich unter seiner Hand, folgte jeder Bewegung, die Legolas vorgab. In Ihr baute sich etwas zusammen, das ihr den Atem raubte. So sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte, nach Luft schnappte und versuchte, nachzudenken, sie war diesem fremden Gefühl völlig hilflos ausgeliefert. Es war zu intensiv. Es verwirrte sie. Es erschreckte sie. 

"Legolas...", schluchzte sie. Sie wollte ihn bitten, aufzuhören oder weiterzumachen. Irgendwas! 

"Im sì", flüsterte er zurück und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. 

Sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was sie tun sollte. Er half ihr etwas auf sie Sprünge, in dem er sie einfach küßte. Aufstöhnend drückte sie seine Hand fester in ihren Schoß. Ihr Pulsschlag explodierte in ihren Adern und raubte ihr sämtliche Kräfte. Sie wand sich unkontrolliert, während das Nachbeben durch ihren Körper ging. Sie spürte kaum die leichten Küsse und hörte schon gar nicht seine geflüsterten Worte. Daher war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, daß sie nicht mitbekam, wie er aufstand und sich auszog. Denn sie war nur noch ein zitterndes, hilfloses, schwaches, keuchendes, wimmerndes Häufchen Mensch, als er sich auf sie legte. 

"Glinno nin, Asani", befahl er sanft und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihr, während er ihre Beine auseinander schob. "Schau mich an."

Er küßte sie tief und lang, um sie abzulenken, aber er war selbst viel zu abgelenkt von ihr. Er verging vor Wonne, als er endlich den heißen feuchten Eingang fand. Stück für Stück schob er sich vor. Je weiter er sich vorwagte, wurde es enger und immer heißer in ihrem Schoß. Ihr Pulsschlag drückte ihn von allen Seiten zusammen und forderte seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung aufs Äußerste heraus. Als sie ihre Beine weiter öffnete und sich ihm entgegen hob, zerfetzte diese simple Geste seinen Willen. Aufstöhnend sank er tiefer in sie hinein und durchstieß den letzten Widerstand. 

Sie gab keinen Laut von sich. Aber ihr angespannter Körper, die Tränen in ihren Wimpern verrieten sie. Sie zitterte furchtbar und es schien, als traute sie sich nicht zu atmen. Liebend gern hätte er ihr gesagt, daß es nicht mehr schmerzen würde. Aber er konnte nicht ein Wort sagen. Aus seinem Mund kam nur ein wonnevolles Stöhnen und sein keuchender Atem. So nahm er sie fest in die Arme und überschüttete sie mit Küssen, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, wie sehr sie sein Herz in Aufruhr brachte. 

Es hatte nicht wirklich weh getan. Es gab schlimmeres. Aber trotzdem fühlte Asani sich wie erschlagen. Nicht nur, daß dieser Elb sie so fest umarmte, daß sie keine Luft bekam, und sein Gewicht sie fast erdrückte. Nein, er war in ihr. Es war, als hätte er sie besiegt. Aber sie hatte nichts daran auszusetzen. Ihr ganzes Sein schien nur auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben. Ihr Verstand setzte aus und ließ sich willig von Wollust und Leidenschaft vernebeln. Asani schüttelte noch nicht einmal den Kopf, um dies Benommenheit loszuwerden. Sie wollte ewig in diesem Zustand bleiben. Völlig frei...ohne Sorgen...ohne Ängste. Nur ihr Herzschlag und dieses wunderbare Gefühl, eins mit ihm zu sein. Legolas. 

Ihre Augen flogen auf, als er sich auf seine Ellbogen stützte, um sie nicht völlig unter sich zu begraben. Er bewegte sich dabei in ihr und diese kleine Bewegung ließ sie vage erahnen, daß das, was nun kommen würde, sich viel intensiver anfühlen würde, als alles, was er mit seiner Hand getan hatte. Atemlos wartete sie auf seine nächste Bewegung. Zitternd und schwer atmend zog er sich aus ihr zurück. Sie hatte recht. Es war viel, viel verstörender. Er hinterließ eine ungeheure Leere in ihr. Nein, das durfte er nicht. Noch nicht. Bittend, beinahe flehend, schlang sie die Arme um ihn, hüllte ihn in ihrer Liebe ein, nur damit er blieb...und er kam zurück. Er folgte ihrem verzweifelten Ruf, nur um gleich wieder zu gehen. Ihre Hüften stießen gegen seine. Sie küßte ihn. Warb...bettelte um seine Gunst. Die ersten Tränen rannen über ihre Wange, als er ihren Kopf an den Haaren zurück zog. 

"Asani...", keuchte er halb verzweifelt halb lachend. "Nicht so schnell." 

Sie wußte nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte, und wimmerte verzweifelt. "Legolas...bitte..."

"Nicht so schnell", bat er heiser. Sein Atem kam in Stößen. Tröstend hauchte er einige Küsse auf ihre geschlossenen Augen und strich das feuchte Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. "Beruhige dich."

Asani gab einen Laut voller Ungläubigkeit von sich. Sie sollte sich beruhigen? Warum verlangte er nicht gleich den Weltuntergang? Sie versuchte ihm das zu sagen, aber statt dessen kam nur ein Schluchzer aus ihrem Mund. Das bewegte ihm schließlich, einen Kompromiß mit ihr zu schließen. Er beschleunigte langsam das Tempo und baute beständig einen Rhythmus auf, den sie willig aufnahm. Wie von selbst schlang sie die Beine um seine Hüften und harkte die Knöchel zusammen. Sie zog an seinen Haaren, zerraufte, zerwühlte es, während sie sein Gesicht und seinen Hals mit fiebrigen Küssen bedeckte. Sie wollte nichts von diesem Gefühl verschwenden. Gierig sog sie jeder seiner Bewegungen in sich auf und erwiderte sie mit doppelter Heftigkeit. Sie folgte ihm, wenn er sich zurückzog, und kam ihm entgegen, wenn er zu ihr zurückkam. 

Legolas zitterte unter seiner selbst auferlegten Selbstbeherrschung und rang mit Asani um jeden Unzen davon. Aber wie sollte er ihr widerstehen? Sie war unglaublich eng und noch heißer, als er gedacht hatte. Bei jedem Stoß schien sie noch mehr von ihm in Besitz zu nehmen. Ihr rasender Puls unter seinen Lippen gab ihm das Gefühl, daß ihr Herz nur für ihn schlug. Der salzige Geschmack ihrer heißen Haut erzählte ihm von ihrem Bemühen, ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ihr abgehackter Atem in seinen Ohren, durchwoben mit kleinen, weichen Seufzern und Stöhnen, versicherte ihm, wie sehr sie ihn begehrte. Die fiebrigen Küsse und Bisse markierten ihn als ihr Besitz. Der verhangene Blick aus den dunklen Tiefen ihrer Augen sagte ihm, daß sie ihm gehörte...daß sie ihn liebte. 

Nein, er konnte ihr nicht widerstehen. Das war unmöglich. Er schob die Hände unter ihr Gesäß, hob sie etwas an und drang noch tiefer in sie hinein. Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde schmerzhaft, als sie überrascht aufschrie. Eine Erschütterung ging durch ihren ganzen Körper, die sie zu zerbrechen drohte. Sie rief nach ihm und sein Innerstes zerbarst in diesem Augenblick. Er stöhnte laut auf und tauchte noch ein letztes Mal tief in sie hinein. Seine Sinne explodierte alle auf einmal, als er ihren Höhepunkt in allen Phasen miterlebte. Die Zuckungen in ihrem Unterleib drückten ihn so fest zusammen, daß er um seinen Verstand fürchtete. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl schoß durch seine Adern und Venen und dehnte diese Kanäle aufs Äußerste. Er glaubte, seinen eigenen Höhepunkt nicht zu überleben. Daher tat er das Einzige, was ihm logisch erschien. Er hielt sich an ihr fest, hoffte und betete, daß sie ihn rettete. 

Tatsächlich überstand er diesen Sturm unbeschadet...mit ihr in seinen Armen. Völlig ausgelaugt, fürchterlich erschöpft und bis in die letzten Fasern seines Seins glücklich blieb er auf ihr liegen. Nach langer, langer Zeit traute er sich wieder zu, sich bewegen zu können ohne in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und sah ihr besorgt ins Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, aber was war mit ihr? 

Ihr verträumtes Lächeln und dieses Strahlen in ihren Augen beruhigten ihn jedoch bald wieder. Lächelnd strich er die feuchten Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht und tupfte hier und da einen Kuß hin. "Milin cen, Asani."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, aber er lächelte nur und wiederholte: "Milin cen."

"Von mir aus", flüsterte sie seufzend und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen. Müde zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und gab ihm lächelnd einen Kuß, ehe sie mit einem kleinem Seufzer einschlief.

Ende des 23. Kapitels

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So, hier ist nun endlich meine NC-17 Debüt! Ich möchte mich nicht weiter dazu äußern, weil ich zu beschäftigt bin, um mir ein Erdloch zu suchen. Aber vielleicht möchte einer von euch etwas dazu sagen *haut...winktmitZaunpfahl* 

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch Lialynne dafür danken, daß sie gerade Sindarin lernt. Ansonsten gäbe es niemanden, der mir freiwillig sein übersetztes Liebesgeflüster überlassen würde...ODER?

Kostproben von Lialynnes Schwerstarbeit aka Übersetzungen:

Glinno nin. – Schau mich an.

Im sí. – Ich bin hier.

Milin cen. – Ich liebe dich.


	25. 24Bettgeflüster

Soooo, da sich niemand über mein NC-17 Debüt beschwert hat (DANKE!!), werde ich daher einfach lustig weitermachen...damit wir uns nicht mißverstehen, dieses Kapitel ist nicht NC-17...was habt ihr bloß wieder gedacht!

******************************

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy "Labertante" Tiger

Warnung: Very, very, very sappy...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

24. Kapitel: Bettgeflüster

Sein Blick gen Osten gerichtet, gebettet in seidenen Laken und weichen Kissen, umschlungen von den Armen seiner Geliebten, erwartete er den Morgen. Ein Morgen, der ihm schöner erschien als jeder andere zuvor. Ein rosa Lichtschleier am Firmament durchbrach die samtene Nacht. Zuerst fahl, blaß und chancenlos gegen die Übermacht der Sterne gebärdete er sich bald zu deren Abschiedskuß, denn er war der Willkommensgruß der goldenen Röte, die den Himmel zu überfluten drohte. Selbstbewußt wölbte sich die Sonne über dem Horizont und beanspruchte ihren Platz über allen Lebewesen Mittelerdes. Überwältigt von soviel grausamer Schönheit streckten die Sterne die Waffen und ergaben sich dem hellen, alles überstrahlenden Licht der Majestät des Tages. 

Vorerst. 

Denn auch Könige können fallen. 

Leider bekam sie von diesem allmorgendlichen Machtkämpfen am Himmel nichts mit. Sie, seine Geliebte, die schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Der Körper dicht an seinem geschmiegt, der Kopf auf seiner Schulter, der warme Atem auf seiner nackten Haut und die Hand in seinen Haaren, als fürchtete sie, daß er ihr entkommen könnte. Eigentlich müßte er darum bangen, daß sie sich von ihm zurückzog. Vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger aus seinem Haar und drehte sie auf den Rücken, um sie besser zu betrachten. Das Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum. Es wärmte die Laken, setzte sich als rötlichen Glanz in ihren Haaren nieder und schmeichelte als warmer Lichtschimmer ihrer rosig angehauchten Haut. 

Schlafend schien sie so unschuldig und unwirklich zu sein. Wie ein Traum, den er seit mehreren Wochen geträumt hatte. Aber der Körper unter seinen Hände war Materie. In den Haaren, die zwischen seinen Fingern wie Seidenfäden glitten, hing noch der süße Duft von Blumen und der etwas herbere von Gras. Lächelnd schob er es aus ihrem Gesicht und breitete es Strähne für Strähne über den Kissen aus. Die Locken erwiesen sich als zu widerspenstig, als daß er sie mit den Händen glätten konnte. Aber das machte nichts. So sah ihr Haar wie ein schwarzer, gekräuselter Fächer aus. Legolas fand ein einsames Blütenblatt, das er dann vorsichtig heraus zupfte. Eine kleine, tränenförmige und blaßblaue Erinnerung an die vergangenen Liebesnacht. Er schnippte das Blütenblatt fort und beobachtete es dabei, wie es langsam auf den Boden segelte. 

Asani war sofort danach eingeschlafen. So sehr hatte sie der Liebesakt erschöpft. Der Elbenprinz konnte das breite Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, ihre Sachen einzusammeln und sie in das Zimmer zu tragen, daß der Page Puni ihm gezeigt hatte. Asani war noch einmal auf dem Weg zum Zimmer aufgewacht und hatte ihn schläfrig, aber so verliebt angelächelt, daß er seine Schritte beschleunigt hatte. Als sie sich auch noch an ihm schmiegte und seinen Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, hatte er doch tatsächlich die Entfernung zur Wiese und die zu dem Gästezimmer miteinander verglichen. 

Das Zimmer war näher gewesen. Es war sowieso der bessere Ort für das, was Legolas in dem Moment vorhatte. Es war mit dicke Wände ausgestattet, die alle Geräusche von draußen abblockten, und die schweren Wandteppiche im Inneren taten ihr übriges. Selbst Legolas' hörte kaum ein Geräusch in diesem Raum. Es war so friedlich. Die in Grün- und Brauntönen gehaltene Einrichtung erinnerte ihn an Zuhause. Wie alles im Elbenwald. 

Das Bett war sündhaft gemütlich. Kaum hatte er sie in hinein gelegt, war Asani wieder eingeschlafen. Aber diesmal war er weder enttäuscht oder frustriert gewesen. Nein, er war überglücklich gewesen, daß selbst das ihn nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. Sie hatte sich ihm bereits bedingungslos hingegeben. Sie schien sich immer vor etwas zu fürchten, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war. Aber sie hatte diese Ängste in dieser Nacht beiseite geschoben und ihm ihr Herz in seine Hände gelegt. Er hatte vor, es lange...für alle Ewigkeit festzuhalten. 

Legolas lächelte wieder. Aber diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Die Ewigkeit. Der Gedanke, daß er die Zeit mit Asani verbringen würde, entzückte ihn unwahrscheinlich. Sein sonst so ruhiges Herz setzte dabei vor Aufregung für einige Schläge aus. Irgendwie kam er sich dumm dabei vor, denn ihr Herzschlag war umso ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Er kannte den Rhythmus ihres Herzens zu Genüge, aber es hinderte ihn auch jetzt nicht daran, sein Ohr auf ihren Brustkorb zu legen und zu lauschen. Er hoffte, daß ihn niemand dabei sehen würde. Es war schon etwas lächerlich, daß der Thronerbe Düsterwalds sich so sehr von dem Herzschlag eines Menschen verzaubern ließ. Aber er empfand so tiefen Frieden, ihren Herzschlag aus nächster Nähe zu hören. Außerdem roch sie so gut. Schnurrend rieb er seine Nase an der weichen Haut an ihrem Bauch. Es war wirklich herrlich... 

Asani seufzte leise im Schlaf und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Zärtlich strich er mit der Hand über ihren Bauch und ließ sie unmittelbar unterhalb ihres Nabels ruhen. Sie war nicht schwanger geworden und sie hatte sich wiederholt auch nicht als erlegt betrachtet. Ob das wirklich von so großer Wichtigkeit war? Sie hatten doch bereits das Bett - besser gesagt die Wiese - miteinander geteilt. Er hatte ihren Sitten gemäß um sie geworben und ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Sie hatte letzte Nacht zwar nicht ein Wort der Liebe gesprochen, aber Legolas brauchte keine weiteren süßen Worte von ihr. Er hatte die Liebe in ihren Augen gesehen und ihre rückhaltlose Leidenschaft gespürt. Das war alles, was er von ihr wollte. Aber dennoch nagte die Unsicherheit an ihm. Warum hatte er das Gefühl, daß es damit nicht getan war? 

Asani drehte sich auf die Seite und suchte anscheinend nach ihm. Legolas wich ihren tastenden Händen aus und fragte sich, ob seine Abwesenheit sie wecken würde. Er kicherte in sich hinein, als sie die Stirn kraus zog und ins Kissen murrte. Schließlich drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und bekam sein Kissen zu fassen. Legolas gestattete ihr lächelnd, es an sich zu nehmen. Vorsichtig strich er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, während sie sich an sein Kissen kuschelte. Ihre Züge entspannten sich wieder und er konnte spüren, wie sie wieder in die tieferen Ebenen des Schlafes hinein glitt. Er hätte sie gern geweckt und daran erinnert, daß sie statt seines Kissens ihn haben konnte. Aber dann hätte er nicht diesen wunderbaren Blick auf ihre schlafende Gestalt gehabt.

Die Decke war von ihrem Körper verrutscht, als sie sich auf den Bauch gedreht hatte. Vorsichtig schob er ihr Haar beiseite und bemerkte zu seinem Kummer Verletzungen auf ihren Rücken. Kleine Kratzer und ein, zwei blaue Flecke von dem harten Erdboden. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, aber es schmerzte ihm dennoch bei deren Anblick. Aber warum hatte sie diese Wundmale? Sollten sie nicht schon längst verschwunden sein? Warum heilte das Schwert nicht diese Kratzer? Lag es vielleicht daran, daß sie diese Wunden nicht im Kampf bekommen hatte? Dieser Gedanke entlockte Legolas erneut ein Lächeln. Sie hatte also nicht gegen ihn gekämpft...Hätte er je Zweifel an ihrer Hingabe gehabt, hätten sie sich jetzt aufgelöst. Er leckte zärtlich über die größeren Kratzer und bedeckte die blauen Flecke mit hauchzarten Küssen. 

Ein angenehm warmer Wind blies über ihr Rückgrat und ließ sie vor Wonne erschauern...wenn sie die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Sie fühlte sich matt und an mehreren Stellen ihres Körpers wund und steif. Aber es war nicht unangenehm. Sie fühlte sich ganz angenehm matt. Wenn sie bloß wüßte, warum es so war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie nachdachte. Nein, das Nachdenken war jetzt unmöglich. Sie fühlte sich zu...matt. Außerdem schienen Schmetterlinge sich auf ihrem Rücken niedergelassen zu haben. Sie tanzten. Asani grinste über diesen lächerlichen Gedanken. Seit wann konnten Schmetterlinge tanzen? Aber es fühlte sich so an. Unendlich zarte Flügelschläge entlang ihrer Rippen und warme Seide kitzelte über ihre Haut. Seide? Seit wann hatte sie Seidenlaken auf dem Bett? Daran konnte sie sich gar nicht erinnern. Warum bewegte sich das Laken? Sie lag doch immer noch ganz still im Bett. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ein Auge und bemerkte, daß sie ein fremdes Kissen umschlungen hielt...aber es roch ziemlich gut! Asani schnupperte daran und dachte unwillkürlich an Legolas. Wald und Wind. Wie kam das bloß hierher? 

Bei dem Gedanken an den Elbenprinzen wurde ihr plötzlich ganz heiß. Sie hatte einen äußerst unanständigen Traum gehabt, in der dieser blöde Elb die Hauptrolle gespielt hatte. Beschämt grub sie ihr Gesicht ins Kissen und versuchte das Bild von einem keuchenden, stöhnenden und nach Beherrschung ringenden Legolas über ihr zu verdrängen. Was für eine blühende Phantasie sie hatte...das sah ihr so gar nicht ähnlich. Die "tanzenden Schmetterlinge" auf ihrem Rücken halfen ihr dabei, sich etwas zu entspannen und sie seufzte wohlig ins Kissen. Es roch wirklich sehr nach Legolas...

Sie blickte hoch, rieb sich die Augen, um sie dann beinahe brutal weit aufzureißen. Wo war das Fenster? Statt des Fensters über ihrem Bett hing ein gigantisches Gemälde von Düsterwald. Wo kam das denn her? War das letztlich gar nicht ihr Zimmer? Wenn nicht, wie kam sie hierher? Wo war hier?

"Asani?" 

Sehr viele Gedanken stürmten in diesem Moment auf sie ein. Viele. Ganz, ganz viele. Aber nicht eins ließ sich richtig artikulieren. Ihr Unterkiefer fiel herab und ihr Mund blieb offen stehen, als sie sich auf die Seite gedreht und Legolas über sich knien entdeckt hatte. 

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah, offenbarte ihm vieles. Aber nicht das, was er sich zu sehen wünschte. Sie war schockiert. Sie war entsetzt. Ganz sicherlich war sie zu Tode beschämt. Etwas panisch sah sie sich um und versuchte, sich von ihm wegzubewegen. Aber er hielt sie fest und drehte sie wieder auf den Bauch. Er schmiegte seine Wange in ihr Kreuz und achtete sorgsam darauf, keines der blauen Flecke zu berühren.

"Asani...", murmelte er an ihrem Rücken. "Si dartho...Melethril...si dartho..." [1]

Das war gar kein Traum gewesen? Asani traf diese Erkenntnis wie ein Keulenschlag. Es war wirklich passiert. Stöhnend grub sie ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. Dann fuhr sie wieder erschrocken hoch, weil Legolas eine Spur von Küssen über ihre Wirbelsäule zog. Hin und wieder leckte er über ihre Haut und sein warmer Atem auf diesen feuchten Stellen brachte sie zum Zittern. Soviel also zu den tanzenden Schmetterlingen. Sie konnte sich nicht weg bewegen. Zu einem hielt er sie fest und zum anderen fühlte sie sich unglaublich schwach unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Ihr Verstand drohte sich zu verabschieden. Sie startete einen Versuch, ihn zurückzuhalten. 

"Wo bin ich?" fragte sie so leise, daß sie sich selbst kaum hören konnte. 

"In meinem Zimmer", erwiderte Legolas schmunzelnd und hörte nicht auf, ihren Rücken zu küssen. 

"Dein Zimmer?" wiederholte sie blöde und biß ins Kissen, als er mit seinen Lippen federleicht über eine besonders empfindliche Stelle strich.

"Ganz genau." Legolas grinste, als Asani sich wand und versteifte. Sie zog zischend den Atem ein, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Seiten strich. Die große Schlächterin aus dem Norden war kitzlig. Er hatte letzte Nacht gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, das herauszufinden. Wo sie wohl noch so empfindlich war...Er schob ihr Haar zur Seite und wisperte an ihrem Ohr: "Ich habe dich hierher getragen." Oh ja, hier war sie sehr empfindlich. Ein leises Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Er atmete absichtlich nah an ihrem Ohr und strich mit der Zunge und den Lippen darüber. "Gleich nachdem ich dich erlegt hatte." 

"Mich erlegt?" Sie klang ziemlich empört und sehr atemlos. Als sich Legolas auf sie legte, spürte er ihren rasenden Herzschlag. Sanft drückte er ihren Kopf zurück ins Kissen und legte ihren Nacken frei. Es war seltsam, sie so wehrlos vor ihm liegen zu sehen. Es brach ihm das Herz, daß sie auch so ruhig blieb...als vertraute sie so sehr darauf, daß er ihr nichts böses tun würde. Er drückte einen Kuß zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, schloß die Augen, als sie zitternd einatmete. Ja, sie wußte wohl um ihre wehrlose Position. Aber sie tat nichts. Sie wollte sich nicht wehren. Sie würde nicht wieder weglaufen. Hoffnung keimte in Legolas auf. "Ich habe dich erlegt, feredir. Weißt du noch, was letzte Nacht geschah...zwischen uns?" 

Erneut stöhnte sie ins Kissen. Es klang sehr schmerzlich und klagend und zerstörte seine aufkeimende Hoffnungen. Legolas hatte die unangenehme Ahnung, daß sie die letzte Nacht bereute. Seine Unsicherheit nahm immer mehr zu. War sie so wie manche Menschen, die in einer Nacht ihre Liebe rückhaltlos verschenkten und am nächsten Morgen es verhement leugneten? Aber andererseits war sie recht sparsam mit überschwenglichen Gefühlen. Schämte sie sich gar, daß sie sich so gehen lassen hatte? Ah, wenn er bloß wüßte, was in ihrem Dickkopf vor sich ging. 

Auf einmal drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und fragte kleinlaut: "Das war gar kein Traum?"

Ungläubig hob Legolas eine Braue. Sie dachte, es wäre ein Traum gewesen? War sie wirklich so vergeßlich? "Kein Traum."

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sie blinzelte mehrmals. "Dann...dann haben wir...tatsächlich...?" 

"Ja." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. Aus seiner Stimme hörte man einen flehenden Unterton, als er fragte: "Erinnerst du dich, feredir?" 

Schweigend betrachtete sie ihre Hand auf seiner Haut, während er sie abwartend beobachtete. Was würde sie wohl tun? Es leugnen? 

"Besser als mir lieb ist", murmelte sie mit einem verschämten Lächeln und bewegte ihre Hand langsam über seinen Brustkorb. "Ich erinnere mich so gut daran, daß ich fürchtete, es wäre nur in meinem Kopf passiert." 

Etwas ängstlich sah sie zu ihm hoch. Erwartung mischte sich mit Furcht. Nein, Asani mo Ifrey schämte sich nicht wegen der letzten Nacht. Sie würde sie auch nicht leugnen. Sie wußte nur noch nicht, wie man sich hinterher verhielt. Diese Unschuld fand er äußerst amüsant. Vor allem räumte diese Erkenntnis seine Unsicherheit fort. Er überschüttete sie vor Freude mit Küssen. "Milin cen, Asani." 

Asani blinzelte verwirrt, als dieser Elb sie plötzlich mit seinen Küssen zu verschlingen drohte. Spielerisch rang er mit ihr und lachte wegen ihrer halbherzigen Verteidigung. 

"Milin cen", wiederholte er glücklich und legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ihre Finger gruben sich sanft in sein Haar und drückten seinen Kopf an sich. Oh, süßer Frieden..."Milin cen, Asani. Gwestin im na cen uireb." [2]

Ein Kuß folgte und dann sah er sie stumm an. Es sah aus, als erwartete er nun eine Antwort von ihr. Asani holte tief Luft und sagte: "Du weißt, daß ich deine Sprache nicht verstehe, oder?" 

Er erwiderte überrascht ihren Blick und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. Auf seine stumme Frage hin, schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. Aber dann lächelte er verschmitzt und küßte ihre Nasenspitze. "Le nin, feredir. Uireb." [3]

Sie gestattete ihm noch einen Kuß, ehe sie fragte: "Hast du mich gerade nicht verstanden?" 

Legolas grinste breit und küßte sie wieder. "Doch, das habe ich."

"Gut." Besorgt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß er ein Knie zwischen ihre Beine geschoben hatte. "Äh...Legolas..."

"Alarin cuio ar cen, melethril [4]", fuhr er fort und strich mit der Hand über ihren Oberschenkel bis er ihr Knie zu fassen bekam. "Aniron cen." [5] Er neigte sich weiter zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte und ihn zurückhielt. Verblüfft hielt er inne und sah ihr fragend in die Augen. Irgendwie schien sie verärgert zu sein. 

"Würdest du mich bitte in einer Sprache beleidigen, die ich auch verstehe?" fragte sie langsam. 

Legolas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wobei sich ihr Gesicht noch mehr verfinsterte. Asani schob ihn von sich herunter und kniete sich hin, während er sich immer noch Lachen kringelte. Als sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, atmete er tief ein und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. "Ich habe dich doch nicht beleidigt!" 

Sie glaubte ihm nicht und wich seiner Hand aus, als er nach ihr griff. "Ach ja? Was sagst du dann die ganze Zeit? Warum nennst du mich feredir?"

Legolas lächelte liebevoll und packte sie beim zweiten Mal so schnell, daß sie nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Er zog sie auf sich, obwohl sie sich sträubte. Sanft, aber keinen Widerspruch duldend, hielt er sie fest und rollte sich mit ihr herum, als sie sich weiterhin wehrte. Es war so einfach, sie zu necken. "Möchtest du Sindarin lernen, feredir?"

"Gern", erwiderte sie gedehnt und grinste humorlos. "Was heißt denn 'blöder Elb'?" 

Legolas seufzte theatralisch. "Irgendwie habe ich befürchtet, daß du das zuerst wissen willst, feredir." Er küßte ihre Schulter und legte beide Arme um sie, bis sie aufhörte, zu zappeln. "Aber wenn du mit mir nach Düsterwald gehst, findest du unter Umständen jemanden, der dir 'blöder Elb' übersetzt."

"Wenn nicht, dann wäre ich ganz umsonst in Düsterwald", erwiderte sie verschmitzt. 

Legolas stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. "Nein, es wird nicht umsonst sein. Das verspreche ich dir."

Asani war von dem direkten Blick aus seinen blauen Augen etwas überrascht. Noch vor einigen Sekunden war er wie ein verspieltes Kätzchen und nun wirkte er so ernst. Lag es daran, weil er von seinem Zuhause sprach? Düsterwald. Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sein Zuhause. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Aber sie schob es beiseite und strich Legolas einige Strähnen hinters Ohr. "Das klingt ja so, als wolltest du mich unbedingt nach Düsterwald mitnehmen."

"Aber ja, warum denn nicht?" Das fröhliche Lächeln kehrte auf seinen Zügen zurück. "Du bist mein geliebter feredir. Warum sollte ich dich nicht mit nach Hause nehmen wollen?" Vertrauensselig schmiegte er seine Wange in ihre Hand und eine leise Besorgnis schlich sich in seine Augen. "Willst du denn nicht mit mir kommen? Willst du lieber zu dir nach Hause? Zu den Eiswüsten?" Ein sanftes Lächeln ließ ihr Herz hüpfen. "Du weißt doch, daß ich dir überallhin folge. Wenn nicht Düsterwald dann die Eiswüsten. Wie du möchtest."

"Kannst du das denn tun?" fragte sie etwas tonlos. Das ungute Gefühl ließ sich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Je öfter er den Namen 'Düsterwald' sagte, kam es wieder hoch. 

"Warum soll ich denn nicht können?" wollte er überrascht wissen. 

"Du bist...ein Thronerbe", erinnerte sie ihn vorsichtig. "Hast du denn keine Pflichten deinem Volk gegenüber?"

Legolas verzog den Mund und nickte langsam. "Doch...aber noch ist mein Vater König."

"Wird er denn Verständnis dafür haben?"

"Aber ja, feredir." 

"Legolas...was...was werden die anderen dazu sagen?"

"Die anderen?" Auf Legolas' Stirn erschien eine kleine Falte, als er sie fragend ansah. Sie antwortete nicht und schien um einige Worte zu ringen. Aber er sah ihre Ängste und Bedenken in ihren Augen. Die anderen...damit meinte sie die Elben in Düsterwald. Sie machte sich Sorgen darum, was die Elben dazu sagen würden, daß er, der Thronerbe, sich eine Braut wie sie ausgesucht hatte. Es rührte ihn sehr, daß sie daran dachte. Aber er fand es ebenso unnötig. 

"Was immer es sein wird", sagte er ernst. "Es kümmert mich nicht."

"Wirklich nicht?" Ihre Stimme klang so untypisch zaghaft und unsicher, daß er sie fester an sich drückte.

Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig, so lange du bei mir bist." Legolas blickte sie anzüglich an. "Du machst dir aber recht viele Sorgen um mich. Bin ich dir so wichtig?"

Sie errötete und blickte von ihm weg. "Blöder Elb..."

Er seufzte klagend an ihrem Hals. "Womit habe ich das bloß verdient? Ich liebe dich doch so sehr. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dich an meine Seite zu wissen. Für alle Ewigkeit." Er erhob sich auf Händen und Knien und biß vorsichtig in ihren Hals. "Und du nennst mich blöder Elb."

"Einer mußt es doch tun", entgegnete sie unbewegt und stieß ihn von sich. Legolas verstand das als Herausforderung und warf sich wieder auf sie. Lachend rangen sie um die Vorherrschaft übers Bett, bis ihre Rangelei außer Kontrolle geriet und Asani aus dem Bett fiel. Stöhnend blieb sie liegen. Der Boden war wirklich hart. Aber der Aufprall hatte etwas gutes. Ihr Verstand schien wieder etwas zu funktionieren und sie erinnerte sich an etwas wichtiges...

"Du liebe Zeit! Asani!" Legolas beugte sich soweit aus dem Bett wie möglich und wollte ihr hoch helfen. Aber als ihr bitterböser Blick ihn traf, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Sehr witzig...", brummte sie und kletterte ohne seine Hilfe wieder ins Bett. "Legolas, mußt du nicht..."

"Feredir", unterbrach er sie und hielt sie zärtlich umfangen. Mit Küssen versuchte er ihren Sturz wieder gutzumachen. "Es tut mir so leid..." Wie süß sie schmeckte. "Es tut mir so sehr leid." Das Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner brachte sein Inneres in Aufruhr. Warum war sie bloß so weich und warm...und das überall!

"Mußt du nicht zurück in den Palast?" fragte sie zwischen einigen Küssen.

"Wozu?" nuschelte er an ihren Lippen und zog das störende Laken fort. 

Asani bezweifelte, daß er ihr überhaupt zuhörte. Er schien sehr mit ihrem Dekolleté beschäftigt zu sein. Daher griff sie in sein Haar und zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück, als sie ihn fragte: "Erwartet dich König Aragorn nicht?" 

Er hielt plötzlich inne und schien zu überlegen. Aber dann sah er sie vorwurfsvoll an und meinte klagend: "Das sagst du nur, damit ich nicht über dich herfalle." 

Asani wollte empört antworten, aber sie brach bei seinem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck in helles Gelächter aus. "Wahrscheinlich bist du doch nicht so blöd, wie ich dachte."

Legolas hielt sich theatralisch das Herz und stöhnte wehklagend. "Mein Herz, mein Herz...wie kannst du nur so grausam sein?"

"Meinst du nicht dein Stolz?" fragte sie trocken und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, bevor er sie wieder zu fassen kam. 

"Der auch", räumte Legolas nach einer Weile ein. Er langte nach vorn und bekam ihre Hand zu fassen. "Wirst du mich zum Palast begleiten?"

Mit übertriebener Überraschung sah sie ihn an. "Findest du den Weg etwa nicht mehr alleine?"

"Nein", seufzte er mit gespielter Verzweiflung. "Ich fürchte, ich werde mich ganz schrecklich verlaufen ohne dich."

"Ausnahmsweise...", erwiderte sie und verzog den Mund, um nicht zu lachen. "Aber ich muß mich vorher ankleiden. Du solltest das auch tun."

"Nach dir", schnurrte er teuflisch grinsend. 

"Blöder Elb..." 

Lachend rollte er sich auf dem Bauch und beobachtete Asani dabei, wie sie nach ihren Kleidern suchte. Er hatte sie ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl nahe der Tür gelegt. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht. Der Anblick, den sie ihm bot, war wunderschön. Völlig unbefangen lief sie nackt vor ihm auf und ab. Seine Brauen gingen langsam in die Höhe, als sie sich bückte, um nach ihren Schuhen zu sehen. Warum hatte er sie aus dem Bett gelassen?

Sie war gerade in ihre Schuhe geschlüpft und zog den Rock über ihre Hüften, als sie das zerrissen Band in den Ösen des Mieders bemerkte. Sie brauchte dringend ein neues, wenn sie nicht halbnackt durch die Gegend gehen wollte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Rock. Lauter Grasflecken und Erde. Am besten sie zog sich ganz um. 

"Ich werde mir etwas anderes anziehen gehen", sagte sie und fuhr etwas vorwurfsvoll fort: "Meine Sachen sind dreckig und gerissen." 

Als der Elb nicht antwortete, drehte sie sich um und blickte auf ein leeres Bett. Wo war er hin? Sie schrie erschrocken auf, als dieser Elb sie plötzlich von hinten umarmte. 

"Du gefällst mir auch so." Legolas schmiegte sich an sie und seine Hände fanden den Weg unter ihren Sachen. 

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen", murrte sie und schlug seine Hände fort, als sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte. "Laß das!"

Der Elbenprinz seufzte geschlagen und drückte ihr noch schnell einen Kuß auf die Schulter. "Laß dir nicht zuviel Zeit, ja?" 

"Ich brauche nicht lange für so etwas", erwiderte sie leise und wand sich in seinem Griff. 

"Aber bitte beeil dich dennoch", nuschelte er an ihrem Hals. "Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

"Du blöder Elb", knurrte sie verlegen und machte sich von ihm los. Schnell wich sie ihm aus, als er nach ihr griff. Mit einer Hand hielt sie das offene Mieder zu und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ. Dieses träge und anzügliche Lächeln auf Legolas Zügen ließ ihr Herz rasen. Ah, dieser Elb! 

Heftig zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und hörte sein leises Lachen durch die Tür. Ein sehr blöder Elb...Asani verschwand schnell in den Schatten einer Büste, als eine Dienerin aus einem nah gelegenem Zimmer trat und nach dem Rechten sah. Als sie niemand auf dem Gang entdeckte, ging sie wieder hinein, um ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. 

Stimmt, um diese Zeit hatte das Personal alle Hände voll zu tun, die Zimmer aufzuräumen und Frühstück zu servieren. Eigentlich müßte Asani das auch tun, um ihre Tarnung im Haus aufrecht zu erhalten, aber...nein, heute nicht. Sie mußte einen blöden Elben zum Palast begleiten. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd lief sie zur Treppe, immer darauf achtend, daß niemand sie entdeckte. 

Ihr Zimmer war wie das aller anderen Dienerinnen im Dachgeschoß. Da alle in den unteren Geschossen waren, brauchte sie hier nicht vorsichtig sein. Niemand wagte es, in diesem Haushalt zu verschlafen. Asani hatte das Glück ein Einzelzimmer bekommen zu haben. Viele waren neidisch deswegen, aber da sie meistens nur Oberon "bediente", fanden es genauso viele Mädchen gerecht. 

Das Zimmer lag am Ende des schmalen Ganges und war zwar klein, aber gemütlich mit seinem dicken Teppich und den kleinen Gemälden, die Oberon ihr als kleines Kind geschenkt hatte. Er hatte auch ihre Tür mit einem Spezialschloß versehen, daß nur sie öffnen konnte. So konnte sie unbesorgt Dinge dort aufbewahren, die sie als Ifrey Kopfgeldjägerin verraten hätten. Wie die dicken Alben mit den Steckbriefen verschiedener Verbrecher oder die Stapel von Briefen von Goleyn oder von ihren Informanten oder der großen Kiste unter ihrem schmalen Bett mit den vielen Goldmünzen, die sie brauchte, um ihre Spitzel zu bezahlen. Niemand außer ihr kam hier herein. Deswegen streifte sie sich beim Eintreten das Mieder von Körper und warf es ohne hinzusehen aufs Bett, während sie mit einem Tritt die Tür ins Schloß fallen ließ und ihre Kleidertruhe ansteuerte. 

"Wie gehst du bloß mit deinen Sachen um?"

Asani fuhr herum und fiel gegen die Wand, als sie Oberon seelenruhig auf dem Bett sitzen sah. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten in die Höhe und er pfiff anerkennend. "Meine Güte, du bist aber wirklich schön gewachsen. - Würdest du bitte auch den Rock ausziehen?" 

Zuerst sah sie ihn verwirrt an und bemerkte schließlich, daß er ihren nackten Busen meinte. Mit einem schrillen Schrei und hochroten Kopf verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Oberon, was machst du denn hier?"

Indigniert sah er sie an und hielt einige geknickte Grashalme hoch. "Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, was ihr getan habt?"

Ende des 24. Kapitels

*************************************************************

Der Anfang klingt, als hätte ich beim Schreiben gekifft. Außerdem ähnelt Legolas immer mehr dem Kater meiner Tante (ein Wort: verschmust). Ich glaube, es liegt meinem übermäßigen Duftölkonsum. Hmmm...ist eigentlich irgendwie dasselbe, oder? 

Wie ihr seht, habe ich noch mehr von Lialynnes hart erackerten Übersetzungen benutzt (2, 4 und 5 sind von ihr. 1 und 3 mußte ich mir teilweise selbst zusammenbasteln). 

[1] Bleib hier...Geliebte...bleib hier.

[2] Ich liebe dich, Asani. Ich schwöre, ich bleibe ewig bei dir sein.

[3] Du bist mein, Jäger.

[4] Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben, Geliebte.

[5] Ich begehre dich.

Feredir - Jäger

Im nächsten Kapitel: ganz viel Oberon Temonis! 


	26. 25 Schande der Elben

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Oberon's back!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien

25. Kapitel: Schande der Elben 

Oberon Temonis, 7489 Jahre alt, ein Held der alten Tage und wegen seiner mutigen Taten von König Thranduil von Düsterwald zum Lord und königlichen Berater ernannt, verliebte sich zu Anfang des Dritten Zeitalters in eine Diebin aus dem Clan der Ifreys. 

Als Elbe verkleidet hatte sich diese freche Sterbliche in Düsterwald eingeschlichen und wollte des Königs Krone stehlen. Aufgehalten wurde sie von keinem geringerem als dem mehr als ungewöhnlichen königlichen Berater Lord Oberon Temonis. Er jagte die dreiste Diebin eines Nachts quer durch Düsterwald und stellte sie schließlich auf einer Wiese, auf der am Tage die Kinder tollten. Sie verlor gegen ihn. Natürlich. Aber er hingegen verlor sein Herz. Ohne zu zögern gab er Titel, Macht und seine Heimat auf, um sie vor seinem König zu schützen. 

Diese Liebesgeschichte wurde in jedem Volk besungen, aber immer etwas anders aufgenommen. Die Zwerge lachten sich freilich in Fäustchen. Ein weiser Elbenlord ließ sich von einer kleinen sterblichen Diebin verführen. Oh ja, sehr weise. Die Menschen hingegen fanden Lord Oberons Schicksal geradezu romantisch. Eine sehr klassische Liebestragödie, die zu unendlich vielen Balladen, Märchen, Theaterstücken und zum Nachahmen inspirierte. Die Elben erzählten ihren Kindern gerne von Oberon, um sie davor warnen, ihr Herz einem Menschen zu schenken. Es brachte nichts als Schmerzen und Kummer. 

Jahrtausende später sang man immer noch von dem Elben, der einer Sterblichen wegen alles aufgab. Aber man vergaß die Namen. Man vergaß einige Fakten und erfand fröhlich ein paar neue hinzu. Seltsamerweise gab es nicht eine Geschichte, die davon erzählte, was aus dem Paar geworden war. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, zu berichten, was aus Oberon Temonis wurde, als seine sterbliche Geliebte von ihm ging. Ob er auch ihr zuliebe sterblich geworden war. Es gab Gerüchte. Es gab Legenden. Vor allem gab es Augenzeugen, die auf das Grab ihrer - eigentlich noch lebenden - Mutter schworen, Oberon wäre nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten in den Westen gesegelt und anschließend an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben. Oder umgekehrt. 

Niemand hatte gewußt, daß Oberon Temonis nach dem Tod seiner Frau durch Mittelerde gewandert war. Auf der Suche nach einer Heimat, da die Eiswüsten zu sehr ihn an seine geliebte Delaya erinnerten. Die Elbenstädte mied er, da er sich durchaus im Klaren war, daß er Gespött und Schande für seine Leute war. Niemanden hatte es interessiert, daß Oberon nach langer Wanderschaft schließlich in einer kleinen Küstenstadt namens Perrigon landete, das nichts weiter als ein unterirdisches Gefängnis war. Niemand hätte gedacht, daß er da einen kleinen mageren Jungen von einem Sklavenhändler kaufte und ihn dem Namen Kerrigan gab. Niemand hätte geahnt, daß dieser Junge einmal Lord Kerrigan I. sein würde, der den Grundstein für die blühende Handelsstadt Perrigon legte und seinem Ziehvater Oberon Temonis ein Haus am Stadtrand baute, in dem eine kleinere Version von Düsterwald wachsen sollte. 

Genauso wenig wußte man, warum dieser ungewöhnliche Elb viele Jahre später, als Lord Kerrigan IV. an der Macht war, mit einigen geknickten Grashalmen in der Hand auf dem schmalen Bett seiner Ur-ur-ur-ur...Enkelin Asani mo Ifrey saß. 

"Was hattet ihr auf meiner Wiese zu suchen?" fragte er sie leise, während sie sich immer noch völlig entsetzt an die Wand preßte. Er hielt ihr die Grashalme entgegen. In seinen schönen blauen Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. Er schien ernsthaft niedergeschlagen und getroffen zu sein. Langsam löste Asani sich von der Wand und wollte sich vor ihm auf die Knie werfen und sich entschuldigen. Für was genau, wußte sie zwar selbst nicht, aber bei seinem Anblick schmerzte ihr Herz. Es sah aus, als würde er gleich weinen und das schockierte sie mehr als ein Weltuntergang.

"Was habt ihr auf meiner Wiese gemacht?" fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme. "Das Gras dort ist ganz platt und zerrupft!" Mit Tränen in den Augen holte er ein Stück gerissenes Band hervor. Es gehörte einmal zu Asanis dunkelrotem Mieder. "Es gibt hier Dutzende Zimmer. Warum ausgerechnet auf MEINER Wiese?"

Was auch immer in ihr Schuldgefühle ausgelöst hatte, es war weg. Bei dem Anblick des Bandes stürmten die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht auf sie ein. Vor allem Legolas' Worte kamen ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis.

__

"Er wollte, daß ich es selbst herausfinde."

Sie machte von Oberon kehrt, stapfte zu ihrer Kleidertruhe und zog ein Hemd hervor, das sie sich nachlässig überzog. Erst dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu. "Daran bist du selbst schuld!" 

"Ich?" wiederholte er ungläubig. "Ich würde meiner Wiese so etwas nie antun! - Ich bin zu alt, um mich auf Wiesen herum zu rollen. Dafür hat der Mensch das Bett erfunden." 

Asani ignorierte den letzten Teil und fuhr unerbittlich fort: "Du hast ihn auf diese dumme Idee gebracht! Warum hast du ihm vom Erlegen erzählt?"

Oberon öffnete ungläubig seinen Mund und sah sie betroffen an. "Wovon redest du überhaupt? Was hat das mit meiner Wiese zu tun?"

Leider war Oberon kein guter Schauspieler. Asani entdeckte nur zu schnell das schalkhafte Lachen in seinen blauen Augen und boxte ihn daher kräftig in den Arm. "Alles!"

Oberon rührte sich seltsamerweise nicht von der Stelle, als sie zuschlug. Statt dessen atmete er scharf ein und klagte auch noch lauthals: "Das tut weh!" 

"Das will ich hoffen", schnappte sie wütend. 

"Du bist genau wie dein Vater." Oberon murrte verstimmt, als ihre Braue ganz langsam in die Höhe ging. "Jetzt siehst du sogar aus wie er."

Asani überging diese Worte und fragte leise: "Weißt du, was du angestellt hast? Warum mußtest du ihm von dem Erlegen erzählen?"

"Hab ich gar nicht", erwiderte Oberon beleidigt.

"Hast du wohl!"

"Hab ich nicht!"

"Oberon!"

"Asani!"

Asani knurrte verhalten. So kam sie bei ihm nicht weiter. Elben...Sie blickte in Oberons verstockte Gesicht und versuchte es etwas anders. "Nein, aber du hast es wohl erwähnt und es ihm überlassen, herauszufinden, was das Erlegen bedeutet."

"Wie bitte?" Oberon schnaubte empört und zog eine Braue ungläubig hoch. "Was unterstellst du mir?"

Asanis Geduldsfaden riß mit einem Knall. "OBERON!!!" 

Der unmögliche Elb lachte lauthals und völlig entzückt über Asanis Wutausbruch und sprang behende zur Seite, als sie sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Grinsend wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkel. "Genau wie der Vater...mit dem hat es auch soviel Spaß gemacht. Ah, den sollte ich bei Gelegenheit wieder besuchen..."

Asani war bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett gelandet und strich das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie wütend zu Oberon hochsah. Dieser machte es sich grinsend am Kopfteil des Bettes gemütlich. Ein überaus schmutziges und zugleich amüsiertes Lächeln ließ seine blauen Augen aufblitzen. Asani rutschte soweit vom Bett, daß sie auf dem Boden kniete und ihr Kinn auf ihren verschränkten Armen legen konnte. 

Oberon sortierte in aller Ruhe seine dunklen, weiten Gewänder, in denen er so verrucht wie eine teure Kurtisane aussah als der Elbenlord, der er mal gewesen war. "Du solltest dankbar sein, daß ich es vor ihm erwähnt habe. Sonst hätte er dich ohne Vorwarnung über die Schulter geworfen und nach Düsterwald mitgenommen."

"Das hätte er nie gemacht!" rief sie mit hochrotem Kopf. 

"Doch, das hätte er auf jeden Fall. Er ist ein kluger Junge und hat bestimmt schon heraus gefunden, daß süße Worte und Lieder bei dir nicht fruchten." Als sich ihr Blick noch mehr verfinsterte, kicherte er in sich hinein und streckte die Hand aus, um eine störrische Locke aus ihrer Stirn zu zupfen. "Ich habe dich damit vor Schande bewahrt. Ich werde deinem Clan erzählen, daß Legolas Grünblatt dich den Sitten gemäß erlegt hat, bevor ihr...auf der Wiese das Gras zerdrückt habt. Du wirst deine rechte Hand und das Pakt mit dem Schwert behalten." 

Asani spreizte die Finger ihrer rechten Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend. Es war die gleiche Hand, die noch vor einigen Augenblicken auf Legolas' Brust gelegen hatte. Was, wenn nicht nur sie verstoßen wurde, sondern Legolas auch. Erwartete ihn dann nicht viel schlimmeres? Wenn man ihre die Hand abtrennte, wäre sie wieder sterblich, weil das Schwert keine verkrüppelte Herrin haben wollte. Dann nach einigen Jahren wäre das Schicksal so gnädig, sie sterben zu lassen. Aber Legolas...er würde ewig weiterleben. Ohne Heimat. Ohne Freunde. Ohne Familie. Er hatte gesagt, daß es ihn nicht kümmerte, so lange sie bei ihm war. Sie glaubte ihm. Aber was, wenn sie tot war? Er würde womöglich lange Zeit durch Mittelerde wandern und dann so werden wie Oberon...Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. 

"Asani?"

Sie blickte abrupt auf. Oberon hatte sich auf den Bauch gelegt und sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände gestützt, während er sie unter halb gesenkten Lidern anblickte. Sein langen Wimpern warfen genug Schatten, daß sie seine blauen Augen nicht sehen konnte. Aber sie bemerkte dieses mutwillige Funkeln in ihnen auch so. Ihr schwante nichts gutes. Der Elb leckte sich über die Lippen und fragte schnurrend: "Wie war es denn so? Erzähl doch."

Sie sah ihn eine Weile sprachlos an und runzelte die Stirn. "Was war wie?"

"Asani", gurrte Oberon und lachte leise über ihr verdutztes Gesicht. "Mein unschuldiges Lämmchen...Der Prinz, Asani. Wie war er?"

Eine halbe Ewigkeit verstrich, in der Asani Oberon nur blank anstarrte. Ganz langsam fiel ihre Stirn dann auf die Matratze. "Oberon..."

"Ich schätze, es war nicht so großartig", seufzte Oberon tragisch. "Du kannst dich schließlich noch bewegen und mich anschreien. Es scheint, daß er wirklich Thranduils Sohn ist. Der macht genauso schnell schlapp. Gut, daß man Könige nicht anhand ihrer Potenz bestimmt, denn sonst wäre Düsterwald dem Untergang geweiht. Wenn ich daran denke, daß dieser Junge König werden soll..." Oberon legte die schöne hohe Stirn in tiefe Denkfalten und schüttelte dann entschlossen den Kopf. "Besser ich gehe in den Westen, bevor das geschieht..." Er hielt wieder inne und schien noch in tiefere Gedanken versunken zu sein. Plötzlich seufzte er laut auf und sagte verzweifelt: "Ich hätte vielleicht doch in Düsterwald bleiben sollen, dann wäre der Junge nicht allzu stark dem Einfluß seines Vaters ausgesetzt gewesen. Der arme Junge wird zum Gespött für sein Volk. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum man mich die Schande des Elbenvolkes nennt. Oh Iluvatar, ich war dir ein schlechter Sohn..." 

Er bedeckte sein Gesicht voller Scham mit seinen Händen und ertrank in seinem Selbstmitleid, während Asani ihm mit wachsendem Staunen zusah. Sie warf einen Blick zur Tür. Ob es wohl besser war, zu gehen? Sie entfernte sich langsam vom Bett und drehte sich schon um, als sie sich einen Atemzug später flach auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Oberon krabbelte auf Händen und Knien über sie und schob Hemd und Rock von ihrem Bauch. "Was soll das?!?"

Voller Ernst und Gram sah Oberon ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich hoffe für dich, daß Legolas Grünblatt seinem Vater nicht allzu ähnlich ist."

"Wovon redest du?" fragte sie verwirrt und versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber Oberon drückte sie resolut wieder auf die Matratze und legte seine Hand unter ihrem Nabel.

"Ich habe es gewußt", flüsterte Oberon mit Grabesstimme. "Du bist nicht schwanger. Seine Schande ist nun wirklich vollständig." 

"Schwanger?" Asani entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge bei diesem Wort. Daran hatte sie ja gar nicht gedacht. Ihr wurde abwechselnd kalt und heiß. Sie hätte schwanger werden können. Asani atmete zitternd aus. Aber es war nicht passiert. Glück gehabt. Die Nacht mit Legolas würde keine Folgen haben. Legolas hatte immer noch die Möglichkeit, sich alles zu überlegen. Ob er immer noch mit ihr...Asani zitterte wieder. Diesmal aber nicht vor Erleichterung. Eine Faust drückte ihr im Hals die Luft ab und eine weitere zerquetschte ihr Herz. Beinahe hätte sie gelacht. Es bereitete ihr tatsächlich körperliche Schmerzen, den letzten Gedanken auch nur zu ende zu denken. 

"Ahhhh...die Jugend heutzutage...bringt wirklich nichts zustande", murrte Oberon enttäuscht. "Der Junge ist wirklich der Sohn seines Vaters. Ein Schlappschwanz und gar unfruchtbar. Es hatte 100 Jahre gebraucht, bis die Königin schwanger wurde. Nun gut, wir Elben sind nicht so fruchtbar wie ihr Menschen. Damit konnte sich Thranduil entschuldigen. Aber du bist ein Mensch!" Oberon seufzte so schwer, als trüge er das Schicksal ganz Mittelerdes auf seinen Schultern. "Ich fasse es nicht, Düsterwald geht seinem Ende entgegen. Dieser Prinz hat es tatsächlich nicht geschafft, einen Menschen zu schwängern. Oh Iluvatar, ich war dir ein so unendlich schlechter Sohn..." 

"Es ist gut", flüsterte Asani und lächelte etwas schief, als Oberon anfing, sich mit der Faust gegen sein Herz zu schlagen. "Es ist nicht so schlimm."

"Das ist meine kleine Asani", lächelte der Elb und drückte ihr liebevoll die Schultern. "Es gibt noch genügend Möglichkeiten, das nachzuholen. - Aber bitte bleibt von meiner Wiese fern." 

"Keine Sorge", erwiderte sie tonlos und setzte sich auf. "Es wird kein zweites Mal geben. 

"Warum nicht?" fragte er besorgt und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Hat es dir so wenig gefallen? Aber glaub mir, Liebes, beim zweiten Mal tut es nicht mehr weh. Wenn du willst, rede ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm. - Obwohl ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er in seinem Alter noch unerfahren ist...Aber bei dem Vater..."

Es sah aus, als würde Oberon wieder in einen Monolog fallen, also legte sie eine Hand über seinen Mund und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. "Es wird nicht passieren, weil ich nicht von ihm schwanger werden möchte."

"WAS??" Oberon hatte ihre Hand abgeschüttelt und sah sie geradezu entsetzt an. "Kind, dein Clan verstößt dich! Erlegt, aber kein Kind unter dem Herzen. Was soll deine tote Mutter dazu sagen?"

Asani hielt ihm wieder den Mund zu. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Gar nichts, weil sie schon tot ist." Oberons Brauen schossen ungläubig in die Höhe, als sie fortfuhr: "Du wirst niemanden sagen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Ich bin nie erlegt worden."

Oberon sah sie an, als verstünde er die Welt nicht mehr. Hinter ihrer Hand kam es dann gedämpft: "Aber warum?"

Sie wußte nicht, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Oberon blickte sie so verwirrt an, daß sie das Erstbeste sagte, das ihr in den Sinn kam: "Er ist ein Elb."

"Du sagst das, als wäre es ein Gebrechen." Oberon rümpfte pikiert die Nase. 

"Und ich bin ein Mensch", fuhr Asani fort. Ihre Stimme brach und zu ihrem und Oberons Erstaunen liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. 

Sofort nahm er sie in die Arme und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Er nickte weise und sagte seufzend in ihr Haar: "Weine ruhig, Liebes, denn das ist wirklich ein Gebrechen. Aber du hast einen kleinen Anteil von Elbenblut in dir." 

"Ich will nicht, daß er so wird wie du...", schluchzte sie an seiner Brust. 

"Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" fragte Oberon etwas beleidigt. 

"Ich will nicht, daß er für mich sein Leben aufgibt."

"Verbiete ihm, den Bund mit dir einzugehen", schlug Oberon vor und kam sich immer hilfloser vor, als sein sonst so stoische Nachfahre laut aufschluchzte und mit Schluckauf weiter weinte. Nicht einmal als Kind hatte sie so sehr geweint. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. "Aber eigentlich ist das ja nicht nötig. Du bist ja nicht mehr sterblich, Liebes. Also, braucht er nicht sterblich werden und ihr könnt glücklich bis zum Weltuntergang leben."

Seltsamerweise heulte sie daraufhin noch lauter auf und ihr Weinen wurde noch verzweifelter und klagender. Oberon klopfte eher beunruhigt als tröstend auf ihrem Rücken. "Die Ewigkeit ist zu zweit leichter zu ertragen...wirklich...Liebes, bitte hör auf." Mit einem etwas hilflosen Lachen fügte er hinzu: "Du machst mir Angst." 

Wieder hörte sie ihn nicht und fuhr in einem fort zu wimmern und zu weinen. "Er hat gesagt, es kümmere ihn nicht, was die anderen sagen..."

"Ach ja?" Oberon blinzelte mehrmals, als Asani noch verzweifelter weinte und ihn umklammert hielt. "Liebes, welche anderen?" 

"Düsterwald!" kam es klagend aus ihrem Mund. "Und sein Vater..."

"Ach der", murmelte Oberon mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. "Um den sollte man sich wirklich nicht kümmern."

"Doch, das sollte er!" schrie Asani empört. "Der blöde Elb kann doch nicht einfach seine Position wegen mir aufgeben."

"Aaaaahhhhhh", machte Oberon und nickte weise. "Davon reden wir also." Er lachte leise und hielt das weinende Mädchen etwas von sich und schüttelte sie etwas, als sie sich wieder an ihn klammern wollte. Dann gab er ihr eine Kopfnuß. "Du dummes Kind!"

"Ich bin nicht dumm", maulte sie trotzig. "Der blöde Elb hat mir versprochen, mir überallhin zu folgen und auch deswegen alles aufzugeben."

Oberon schwieg und wartete, bis Asani sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und ihm ins Gesicht sah. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln küßte er sie und sagte: "Wenn er unbedingt seine Krone und seinen Namen für dich aufgeben will, dann nimm es hin." Plötzlich änderte er seinen Ton und fuhr etwas strenger fort: "Was bist du überhaupt für eine Ifrey? Was kümmert es dich, was er für dich aufgibt? Sein Titel ist nicht mehr als Schall und Rauch! Deine menschlichen Vorväter sind barfuß übers Eis gelaufen!" Er gab seinen letzten Worten Nachdruck, in dem er ihr eine sanfte Kopfnuß gab. 

Bei der Erwähnung ihrer Vorväter brach ihr wie jeder gut erzogene Ifrey das Herz und sie weinte noch verzweifelter bei dem Gedanken an einem barfüßigen Legolas. "Aber ich will nicht, daß er das auch tun mußt. Ich will nicht, daß er wegen mir leiden..."

"Dies ist nicht deine Entscheidung", unterbrach Oberon sie ruhig. Er hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen, um ihr in die verweinten Augen zu sehen. "Es geht hier um seinen Titel, seine Verantwortung und seine Heimat. Also, seine Entscheidung...verstehst du, Liebes?"

"Nein!" empörte sie sich und schniefte undamenhaft. "Ich kann das doch nicht zulassen..."

Oberon unterbrach sie, indem er einfach die Hand auf ihren Mund legte. "Wenn es an dir wäre, alles wegen ihm aufzugeben. Würdest du dich da von ihm aufhalten lassen?"

Es sah sehr danach aus, als würde sie Oberon böse anfauchen, aber statt dessen weinte sie noch mehr. Sie schüttelte jämmerlich den Kopf und mißbrauchte sein teures Hemd als Taschentuch. "Nein, ich hätte ihm die Ohren abgeschnitten." 

"Na, siehst du." Oberon hob ihr Kinn mit dem Zeigefinger hoch und lächelte sie an. "Er ist deinetwegen bereit seinen Namen und die dazugehörige Macht aufzugeben. Dieser Prinz wird sich nicht aufhalten lassen, dir überallhin zu folgen, weil er dich so sehr liebt. Und du dankst es ihm, in dem du in zurückweist, weil du glaubst, er wäre glücklicher als König, als mit dir zusammen zu sein. - Kaum zu glauben, daß du mein Nachfahre bist. Du dummes Kind." Er hielt inne, um ihr erneut eine Kopfnuß zu geben. 

"Das tut weh!" klagte sie kleinlaut. 

"Das will ich hoffen", zitierte Oberon sie lächelnd. "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß weder dein Clan oder Thranduil gegen eure Beziehung haben wird. Eure Väter sind so kauzig, daß sie sich als verlorene Brüder erkennen werden. Es ist erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sie sich sind. Total verbohrt, stur, zurückgeblieben und so was von..."

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum sein Vater dich verbannt hat", unterbrach Asani trocken. Sie wischte sich mit dem Rock übers Gesicht, als Oberon erneut ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen hielt.

"Asani, geliebtes Kind", flüsterte er und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen war sein Blick ernst. "Wenn Thranduil seinen Sohn verjagt und du sterblich wirst...werde ich euch hier mit offenen Armen erwarten." 

Asani legte ihre Hände über seine und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen sein. "Danke, Oberon..."

Der Elb drückte lächelnd einen Kuß auf ihre Nasenspitze und drehte sie zur Tür. Mit einem sanften Klaps auf ihren Hintern schickte er sie ins Bad. Als Asani immer noch etwas schniefend und mit Schluckauf das Zimmer verließ, blickte Oberon zur Decke hoch und flüsterte: "Oh großer Iluvatar, hier ist dein mißratener Sohn Oberon. Ich weiß, wie beschäftigt du bist, daher will ich dir die Aufgabe abnehmen, dafür zu sorgen, daß Grünblatt meine kleine Asani schwängert. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das nicht als Eingriff in dein Territorium."

Als erwartungsgemäß keine Reaktion von oben kam, fuhr Oberon fort: "Danke für dein Verständnis."

~*~

Die Sonne kletterte immer noch eifrig den Himmel hoch, als Asani frisch gewachsen und gekleidet aus der Tür des "Elbenwalds" kam. Sie schirmte ihre Augen vor der blendenden Sonne ab und blickte in das Gewirr von Menschen auf den Straßen. Seit König Aragorn die Feiertage ausgerufen hatte, herrschte hier Chaos. Die Stadt platzte aus allen Nähten. Vor allem in dem Viertel der roten Laternen war es bunter als zuvor. Es wäre die beste Zeit gewesen, einige steckbrieflich gesuchte Verbrecher zu suchen. Asani überlegte kurz und gestand sich grinsend ein, daß sie niemals einen der Kriminellen in dem Durcheinander erkannt hätte. Außerdem war sie zu verhungert, um an irgendwelche Kriminelle zu denken. 

Teigtaschen wären jetzt ideal! Ob Elben Teigtaschen mochten? Asani lächelte in sich hinein. Komisch...sie dachte immerzu an diesen Elben und sie fand es zum ersten Mal weder peinlich noch ärgerlich. Vielleicht nur noch dieses Grinsen, das sich nicht unterdrücken ließ. Sie blickte kurz hoch zum "Elbenwald" und dankte Oberon im Stillen, daß er sich so viele Gedanken um seine Wiese machte. 

Aber wo war der Stand mit den leckeren Teigtaschen hin? Gestern war er doch noch da gewesen. Asani kratzte sich am Kopf und murrte so grimmig wie ihr Magen knurrte. In diesen Durcheinander fand man ja gar nichts mehr wieder. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um sich umzusehen und stieß dabei mit jemanden zusammen. Aus Reflex packte sie den anderem am Arm, als dieser zu fallen drohte. Aber seltsamerweise entglitt ihr der Arm und die Person - ein Bettler - fiel zu Boden. Ein Stab fiel klappernd zu Boden. Asani zögerte, ihm aufzuhelfen, weil etwas warmes, feuchtes und klebriges in ihrer Hand zurückgeblieben war. Es war dunkelrot und ein Fetzen verfaulte Haut hing daran. Entsetzt schrie sie auf und zupfte es angewidert von ihrer Hand und suchte sich etwas anderes als ihren Rock, um ihre Hand abzuwischen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Bettler, mit dem sie zusammengestoßen war. 

"Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid!" jammerte dieser gerade und richtete sich zitternd auf Händen und Knien auf, während er nach seinem Stab tastete und weiter wimmerte. "Es tut mir so leid. Bitte tut mir nichts...ich bin gleich weg...es tut mir so leid..."

Asani blickte zuerst völlig verdatterte auf die kleine zitternden Gestalt, die unter einem schmutzigen und zerrissenen Umhang auf dem Boden hektisch herum krabbelte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff sie nach dem Stab des Bettlers und wunderte sich, als er sich ängstlich von ihr zurückzog. Er hob sogar abwehrend die Hände vor seinem verhüllten Gesicht und warf sich vor ihr auf den Boden. 

"Nein...bitte, tut mir nichts...es tut mir leid..." Er kauerte sich zusammen und flehte sie weiter an, ihm nichts anzutun. Als Asani lange nichts dergleichen tat, blickte er vorsichtig hoch, dabei fiel die Kapuze zurück und offenbarte einen bandagierten Kopf. Er und Asani erschraken sich gleichzeitig. Schnell zog der Bettler die Kapuze zurück und bewegte auf Händen und Knien zu einer Seitengasse. Der Umhang schleifte über den Boden und offenbarte dabei weitere bandagierten Körperteile und einen verdrehten Fuß.

Er war ein Aussätziger.

Das erklärte auch das Stück verfaulte Haut in ihrer Hand oder den intensiven Verwesungsgeruch oder die Augen, die gelblich gefärbt und so deformiert waren, daß sie wie die eines Ork aussahen. Der arme Mann litt an etwas, das die Perrigoner "Orkkrankheit" nannten. Niemand wußte, woher diese Krankheit kam, die einen Menschen langsam verkrüppelte und ihn einem Ork recht ähnlich machten. Man wußte nur, daß man diese Kranken niemals anfassen sollte, weswegen all diese Kranken jämmerlich starben, weil nicht einmal die Ärzte sich trauten, sie anzufassen. 

Asani wurde dazu erzogen, daß es ein Verrat am Clan war, sich von den Ausgestoßenen abzuwenden. Die glorreichen Vorväter des heutigen Clans waren ja nichts anderes gewesen. Ein Verrat am Clan und ihren Vorvätern war undenkbar für ein Ifrey. Außerdem schützte sie das Schwert vor Krankheit und Tod. So atmete sie so flach wie möglich, als sie dem Kranken folgte und sich zu dem Bettler kniete, um ihm seinen Stab zu reichen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe Euch nicht gesehen."

"Nein, nein...", krächzte der Bettler und wehrte Asanis helfende Hände ab. Zu ihrer Bestürzung wich er weiter vor ihr zurück und machte sich ganz klein. "Bitte, faßt mich nicht an. Ich bin krank. Ich bin so krank, junge Frau. Ich habe die Orkkrankheit...bitte faßt mich nicht an..."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte sie ruhig und diesmal kam ihr Lächeln vom Herzen. Sie nahm vorsichtig seinen Arm zog sie ihn hoch, während er sie stumm ansah. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Auch wenn die Kapuze sein Gesicht verdreckte, Asani spürte seinen erstaunten Blick. "Iluvatar segne Euch und belohnt Euch für Euer gutes Herz. Habt vielen Dank", flüsterte er bewegt und nahm den Stab entgegen. Er verneigte sich tief und wollte gehen, als er plötzlich erstarrte und sich hastig von Asani fortbewegte. Wieder stützte sie ihn, als er zu fallen drohte. 

"Guten Morgen, Asani." 

Asani erschrak seltsamerweise nicht, als Legolas auf einmal hinter ihr stand und mit der Hand über ihren Rücken strich. Seine Hand blieb kurz auf der Kurve ihres Hinterns liegen. Neugierig blickte er den Aussätzigen an und kam ihm zu Hilfe, als er bei seinem Fluchtversuch strauchelte.

"Verzeiht bitte, Herr Elb", wimmerte der Aussätzige und zog mit seiner bandagierten Hand die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. "Ich bin nur gefallen. Ich wollte die junge Dame nicht belästigen. Ich bin sofort wieder weg. Es tut mir so leid..."

"Ich will Euch nichts böses", erwiderte Legolas sanft und hielt den Aussätzigen am Arm fest, als dieser sich in den schweren Falten seines Umhangs verfing. So schnell und geschickt wie es nur ein Elb sein konnte, ließ Legolas einige Goldmünzen unbemerkt in die Taschen des Aussätzigen gleiten. Umso überraschter war Legolas, als der Bettler sich für eine atemlose Sekunde versteifte. Hatte er es etwa gespürt? Das war doch unmöglich. Ein Irrturm war aber ausgeschlossen. Legolas' Griff um den Arm verstärkte sich kaum merklich, während er dem Aussätzigen genau ins Gesicht sah. Aber dieser verbeugte sich so oft, daß es gar nicht ging. Langsam ließ er ihn wieder los. Aber sein Mißtrauen blieb. 

"Habt vielen Dank für Eure Freundlichkeit, Herr Elb. Iluvatar segne Euch für Euer gutes Herz", krächzte der Aussätziger weiter und entfernt sich hastig von Legolas und Asani. Legolas sah diesem kranken Menschen lange hinterher, während dieser auf seinem Stab gestützt weiter davon humpelte. 

"Hast du Hunger", fragte Asani in seine Grübeleien hinein. "Legolas?" 

Der Elbenprinz schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Ich habe dich nur ganz knapp im Bad verpaßt." 

Legolas erwartete schon fast, daß sie wieder nach ihm schlug, aber nur ein säuerliches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen, als sie trocken fragte: "Was heißt nun 'blöder Elb' in deiner Sprache?"

Lachend zog er ihre Hand unter seinen Arm und spazierte mit ihr durch die verwinkelten Gassen und Straßen des Viertels mit den roten Laternen.

~*~

Er war so nah an ihr dran gewesen. Der Morgen hatte so gut angefangen und dann war dieser Elb aufgetaucht. Natürlich hatte dieser verdammte Prinz etwas bemerkt. Er hatte seinen mißtrauischen Blick durchaus gespürt. Genauso wie dessen Überraschung, als dieser Elb ihm aus lauter Mitleid die drei Goldmünzen zugesteckt hatte. Verächtlich schnaubend nahm der Aussätziger die Münzen heraus und warf sie weg. Sofort krochen einige Bettler aus ihren Löchern und stritten sich um die wertvollen Münzen. Keiner von ihnen fragte sich, was in diesen Aussätzigen gefahren war, daß er soviel Geld wegwarf. Vielmehr interessierte es sie, ob er noch mehr hatte. Einer lief dem Aussätzigen hinterher. Weder der abstoßende Geruch von verfaulter Haut oder der Gedanken, daß er sich anstecken und ebenfalls zum Aussätzigen werden konnte, schreckten ihn ab. Er war ein Bettler und diese konnten nicht lange auf Perrigons Straßen überleben. Aber er konnte sich diese kurze Lebensspanne mit etwas Gold versüßen. 

Er folgte dem Aussätzigen in eine dunkle und verlassene Hinterhofanlage. Hier war er noch nie gewesen. Aber dem Geruch zu urteilen, trafen sich die Aussätzigen. Als er über die erste verfaulte Leiche stolperte, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Seine Gier erhielt einen Dämpfer und seine Instinkte meldeten sich wieder. Eine Stimme sagte ihm, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war, dem Aussätzigen zu folgen, und daß er hier sterben würde, wenn er nicht sofort verschwand. 

Schnell wirbelte er herum und stieß gegen den Aussätzigen, den er verfolgt hatte. Still und ruhig stand der Kranke vor ihm. Der Bettler wich unwillkürlich zurück. Irgendwie wirkte er nun anders. So mächtig und böse...

Eine Hand schoß vor, umschloß sofort seine Gurgel und drückte zu. So dünn die Hand auch wirkte, sie war ungeheuerlich stark. Der Bettler starrte den Aussätzigen entsetzt an, ehe er mit den beiden Händen das schmale Handgelenk packte und verzweifelte versuchte, sich zu befreien. Er röchelte und flehte den Kranken an. Er wäre doch nur ein armer Mann wie jeder in diesen Straßen. Man möge Gnade walten lassen. 

"Gnade?" fragte eine krächzende Stimme. Seelenruhig hob der Aussätzige seine andere Hand und nahm die Bandagen von seinem Gesicht herunter. "Du erwartest Gnade von mir, Mensch?"

"Ork!" keuchte der Bettler panisch und brach in Tränen aus. 

"Ich bin kein Ork", erwiderte sein Peiniger. "Ich bin ein Dunkelelb." 

Dem Bettler war das herzlich egal, als was sich dieses Monster betrachtete. Er kämpfte verzweifelt gegen den Dunkelelben, der teilnahmslos seinen Todeskampf beobachtete. Der Mensch kratzte, schlug um sich und schluchzte ohne Scham. Zu seinen Füßen bildete sich eine Lache, von der der scharfe Geruch von Urin hochstieg. 

"Menschlicher Abfall." Der Dunkelelb verlagerte seine langen Finger um den Hals des Menschen und mit einem Ruck war das Genick gebrochen. Der Mensch gab noch ein letztes lang gezogenes Röcheln von sich und seine Augen rollten in den Kopf zurück. Als der Dunkelelb ihn endlich losließ, fiel er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf die Straße. Ohne der Leiche auch nur ein Blick zu gönnen, wandte sich der Dunkelelb ab und nahm sich beim Gehen die vielen Bandagen ab, die er zur Tarnung getragen hatte. 

Asani hieß also die nordische Kriegerin, die so viele seiner Männer auf dem Gewissen hatte. Sie sah ziemlich harmlos aus. Klein und schwach wie jeder Mensch. Aber sie war wohl nicht zu unterschätzen. Wie lange sie wohl der Folter standhalten konnte? Es würde auf jeden Fall sehr lustig mit ihr werden, denn die nordische Kriegerin war auch die Geliebte von Legolas Grünblatt. 

Ende des 25. Kapitel

***********************************************************************

Ihr erinnert euch, daß ich "Herr der Ringe" noch nicht gelesen habe, ne? Ich muß nicht wieder jeden HdR Kenner bitten, nicht nur die Augen sondern auch die Hühneraugen zu zumachen, oder?

So, nachdem ich dieses Kapitel ungefähr 12 Tage lang 34521 Mal umgeschrieben, gelöscht, gekürzt, aufgesplittet, neu geschrieben, umstrukturiert, zerrissen und dann wieder zusammen gepuzzelt habe, bin ich in der Stimmung, einige Leute umzubringen. Ich will Blut sehen. Ich will metzeln und schlachten. Vielleicht noch etwas quälen und foltern. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nicht aus, daß ich mit dem Erwürgen von unschuldigen Bettlern angefangen habe...Aber ja, sonst geht es mir ziemlich gut. Cheers!


	27. 26 Dienstmädchen gesucht

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Mein Duftöl ist mir ausgegangen *heul*

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

26. Kapitel: Dienstmädchen gesucht

Feiertage hin oder her. 

Niliwens Tagesablauf war immer noch derselbe. Vor Sonnenaufgang aufstehen, Frühstück für ihre kleine Tochter Goloriel und ihrem Ehemann machen, der schwerhörigen, alten Nachbarin beim Füttern ihrer 17 Katzen helfen, Wäsche waschen, Wäsche aufhängen, Geschirr abwaschen und dann mußte sie für den Tag einkaufen gehen. Goloriel kam wie immer mit. 

Zum Glück war ihre Tochter ein folgsames Kind, das immer in ihrer Nähe blieb und nicht davon stürmte. So konnte sie sich ganz auf das Gemüse im Basar konzentrieren. 

"Mama, Mama, ein Elb!" rief die kleine Goloriel plötzlich aufgeregt und zog so heftig an Niliwens Rock, daß der Inhalt des kleines Geldbeutels, der an ihrem Gürtel hin, laut klimperte. Niliwen schnappte scharf nach Luft und fing den ausgestreckten Finger ihrer Tochter ein. "Wie oft muß ich dir sagen, daß man nicht auf fremde Leute zeigt?" 

"Aber Mama, da ist wirklich ein Elb!" Goloriel begann nun, auf und ab zu hüpfen. 

Bestimmt war das nur dieser komischer Elb Oberon Temonis. Niliwen wandte sich wieder dem Gemüsehändler zu und verhandelte weiter über den Preis.

"Mama!" flüsterte Goloriel auf einmal zupfte wieder am Rock ihrer Mutter. "Der Elb küßt ein Mädchen!" 

"Das ist nun wirklich keine große Sache, Goloriel. Dein Vater und ich küssen uns doch auch", sagte Niliwen geistesabwesend, während sie dem Händler beim Wiegen zusah. 

"Ja, aber du steigst Papa nicht hinterher auf den Fuß", entgegnete die Kleine, worauf Niliwen verdutzt innehielt. Sie wollte sich gerade zu dem ungewöhnlichen Paar umdrehen, als auf einmal die Fanfaren von den Zinnen der Stadtmauern erscholl. 

Die Köpfe sämtliche Bürger Perrigons, die sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf den Straßen befanden, fuhren herum, um den Fanfaren zu lauschen. Es gab verschiedene Signale für "Angriff auf die Stadt", "Feuer in der Stadt" und "Todesfälle oder Geburt in der Herrscherfamilie" und "Ankunft von hohen Gästen". Und letztere war nun der Fall. Die Perrigoner stürmten zum Stadttor, um zu sehen, wer durch das Tor schreiten oder reiten würde. Auch Niliwen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. Es hatte Gerüchte gegeben, daß die Königin persönlich der Stadt einen kleinen Besuch abstatten wollte. Wollen doch sehen, ob Arwen Undomiel wirklich so schön war. 

Niliwen arbeitete sich wegen ihrer kleinen Tochter vorsichtig durch die Menge und bekam daher nur mit, wie sich die Tore langsam öffneten. Die Menge jubelte und riß die Arme hoch, als der erste Gast eintrat. Da Niliwen von ihrem Platz gar nichts sah, hob sie ihre Tochter hoch und drängte sich entschlossen durch die Menge bis in die erste Reihe. 

Es gab keine elbische Königin zu bewundern, aber mindestens 50 starke Männer mit den gleichen Umhängen auf edlen Rössern, die in Zweierreihen langsam in die Stadt ritten. 

"Wer sind denn die?" fragte Niliwen einen Mann neben sich und hielt ihre aufgedrehte Tochter fest, die mit leuchtenden Augen die Pferde bewunderte und laut "Mama, Mama, Pferde!!" rief. 

"Das sieht man doch!" rief der Mann aus und deutete auf die vielen Reiter. "Das sind Ritter aus der Hauptstadt!" Er zeigte auf das Wappen, das alle Reiter auf ihren Umhängen hatten. "Die Garde des Königs."

Niliwen riß entsetzt die Augen auf. Die Garde des Königs? Warum war sie hier? "Gibt es wieder Krieg?"

"Ach nein!" wehrte der Mann lachend ab. "Die sind doch alle unbewaffnet. Sieh doch, nicht einmal Kettenhemden tragen sie. Sie sind wegen des Banketts hier."

"Mama, Mama, Elben!!!" quietschte Goloriel und sie winkte einem Elben zu, der gerade an ihr vorbei ritt. "Hallo, Herr Elb!!" Der Elb sah über die Schulter zu ihr zurück und winkte ihr freundlich zu. "Mama, Mama, hast du das gesehen?"

Niliwen unterdessen staunte nicht schlecht. Sie zählte mindestens 15 der hochgewachsenen, edlen Wesen, die einträchtig neben ihren menschlichen Kameraden ritten. Der König hatte Elben in seiner Garde? Aber andererseits war das gar nicht überraschend. Seine Frau war schließlich eine Elbe. 

"Guck mal, Mama! Gandalf!" rief das kleine Mädchen und zeigte aufgeregt auf den alten langhaarigen Mann auf dem Schimmel, der ganz am Schluß der Prozession durch das Tor ritt. Er lächelte milde in die Menge und neigte sich zu zwei Kindern, die neben ihm ritten. Zwei weitere waren hinten. Niliwen stutzte. Für Kinder hatten sie aber schon ziemlich erwachsene Gesichter und...

"Himmel, was sind ihre Füße behaart!" murmelte sie entsetzt.

"Aber Mama, das sind Hobbits!" belehrte ihre Tochter sie. 

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Niliwen zurück.

"Der Märchenerzähler hat von ihnen erzählt. Einer von ihnen ist der Ringträger. Er hat Mittelerde gerettet!" Goloriel ruderte dabei wild mit den Arme auf und ab. "Mama, der kleine Mann hat uns gerettet!"

"Goloriel, wie oft muß ich dir noch sagen, daß du nicht alles glauben sollst, was diese Märchenerzähler sagen?" rief Niliwen über den Jubel der Menge hinweg. 

Goloriel schmollte und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Ich beweise es dir!"

Niliwen dachte, sie würde taub werden, als ihre Tochter auf einmal losbrüllte: "FRODO!!!" 

"Goloriel!" rief ihre Mutter entsetzt und versuchte die kleinen Arme ihrer Tochter einzufangen. 

Aber ihre Tochter kümmerte es überhaupt nicht und schrie weiter den Namen des Ringträgers. "FRODO!! FRODO!!!"

Einer der kleinen Leute in der hinteren Reihe stieß den neben Gandalf an und deutete auf Goloriel, die immer noch wie verrückt winkte. Der Hobbit neben Gandalf hatte braune Locken und blaue Augen, die strahlten, als er das Kind schüchtern anlächelte. Dann hob er zu ihrer Freude und zu Niliwens Erstaunen die Hand zum Gruß. 

"Willkommen in Perrigon, Frodo!" rief Goloriel und winkte begeistert zurück. Der Hobbit nickte lächelnd und seine Lippen formten ein "Dankeschön". Dann wandte sich Goloriel mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu ihrer Mutter. "Siehst du, Mama, das war doch der Ringträger."

Niliwen zwickte Goloriels Nase und lachte. Es schien wirklich ein großes Fest Perrigon zu geben.

~*~

Legolas wunderte sich nicht schlecht, als die Tore zum Statthalterpalast in Sichtweite kamen. Handwerker kletterten auf Leitern an dem Tor auf und ab, um es für den letzten Feiertag herzurichten. Es waren aber nicht diese Menschen, die ihn so erstaunten. Es waren all die Pferde und Ritter, die vor und hinter dem Tor standen. Die königliche Garde war da. Die Männer trugen keine Waffen oder Rüstungen, sondern ihre Alltagskleidung und darüber den Umhang, der zu ihrer Uniform gehörte. Sonst hätte selbst Legolas diese Männer nicht erkannt. 

"Was ist denn da am Tor los?" hörte er Asani murmeln.

"Die königliche Garde ist eingetroffen", erwiderte er leise.

"Deswegen also die Fanfaren." Asani hatte eigentlich die Handwerker gemeint, aber nun kniff sie die Augen zusammen und sah angestrengt nach vorn. Erst jetzt sah sie ein paar Pferde und deren Reiter vor dem Tor. "Hauptmann Le Tare ist aber ziemlich schnell zurück." 

"Er ist seinem König sehr, sehr ergeben." 

Asani nickte nur und schlenderte schweigend weiter mit ihm zum Tor. Sie hielt ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und ging mit etwas Abstand neben ihm her. Er hätte gern den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt oder wenigstens ihre Hand gehalten, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden, daß sie in der Öffentlichkeit Distanz wahrten. Sie wurden auch so schon beobachtet. Das hatte er vergessen, aber Asani hatte ihn daran erinnert, als er sich gerade mit einem Kuß für die leckeren Teigtaschen auf dem Basar bedanken wollte. Er spürte immer noch einen kleinen Stich im großen Zeh.

Sie standen bereits am Tor und einige der Gardisten blickten sie neugierig an, als Asani ihre Hand in seine schob und sich kurz an seinen Arm lehnte. Dann flüsterte sie kaum hörbar: "Bis dann."

Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte sie ihre Hand wieder zurück gezogen und ging unauffällig einen Schritt zur Seite. Legolas erwischte ihren Zopf und zog sie daran zurück. Mit einem kleinen Schrei wirbelte sie herum und blickte ihn verärgert an. 

"Was soll das?" zischte sie dem Elben zu. "Laß mich wieder los!"

"Was denkst du, wohin du gehst?" fragte er zurück. 

"Zurück zum Elbenwald."

"Warum?"

"Legolas, du erinnerst dich doch, warum der König mich allein nach Perrigon geschickt hat, oder?"

"Ja, aber nur sehr ungern." 

"Legolas...was soll das? Laß mein Haar los."

"Du arbeitest bei Herrn Temonis doch als Dienstmädchen, oder?" fragte er plötzlich.

"Als Tarnung, das weißt du doch."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du hier als Dienstmädchen arbeitest?" fragte er leise hob die Hand, als sie den Mund öffnete, um ihn zu widersprechen. "Was willst du noch auf den Straßen Perrigons? Du hast doch selbst von Herrn Temonis gehört, daß sich der Drahtzieher hier im Palast befindet." Er blickte ihr eindringlich in die Augen und tupfte einen Kuß auf ihre Lippen. "Übermorgen wird hier alles drunter und drüber gehen. Wir werden noch jemanden brauchen, der mit uns nach ihm sucht."

"Die königliche Garde ist hier", erinnerte sie ihn und deutete mit dem Kinn auf einen Ritter vor ihnen. "Die wird sicherlich gerne mithelfen."

"Stell dir bitte all diese Männer vor, die 'unauffällig' Fragen stellen und in jeder Ecke des Palastes die Wände abklopfen", entgegnete er ruhig. 

"Bei dem Durcheinander hier wird das nicht auffallen."

Als Legolas sie skeptisch ansah, seufzte sie auf und rollte die Augen. "Gut, dann fallen sie eben doch auf. Aber weißt du, wie schwer es ist, im Palast eine Stelle zu bekommen? Du darfst noch nicht einmal den Moos von den Wänden kratzen, wenn du keine Zeugnisse hast und die habe ich nicht."

"Könnte dir Herr Temonis welche ausstellen?"

"Oh sicher", flötete sie. "Ich bewerbe mich mit einem Zeugnis von Gondors berüchtigtsten Bordellvater."

"Gut, dann eben nicht", grinste Legolas und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. "Dann kommst du als meine Konkubine in den Palast."

Sie sagte nichts. Sie tat nichts. Sie bewegte sich auch nicht. Sie sah ihn nur an. 

"Keine gute Idee?" Legolas zog die Wangen an, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sie ganz langsam den Kopf schüttelte. 

"Ich gehe jetzt zurück", sagte sie dann und machte wieder kehrt. "Grüß Herr Gimli von mir."

Legolas hielt sie wieder an dem Zopf fest und zog ihren Kopf dabei in den Nacken, damit er ihr direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. "Asani, wir brauchen dich im Palast und nicht hier draußen."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" zischte sie zurück und befreite ihren Zopf aus seinem Griff. "Der König hat mich hierher geschickt, damit ich mich auf den Straßen umhöre. Ich handle gegen sein Befehl, wenn ich jetzt in den Palast gehe."

"Aragorn wird das verstehen. Traust du denn meinem Urteilsvermögen nicht?" fragte er ernst. 

"Doch schon...", Asani suchte vergeblich nach Worten und bemerkte zu ihrem Verdruß, daß Legolas sie nicht mehr ansah, sondern sein Blick in die Ferne glitt. "Legolas, es ist nicht, daß ich dir nicht vertraue, aber der König hat mich nun einmal..."

"Lady Kerrigan kommt", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, aber bei diesen drei Worten schrillten bei Asani sämtliche Alarmglocke. Sie fuhr herum und sah tatsächlich Lady Kerrigan mit einer Dienerin auf das Tor zukommen. Sie hob gerade die Hand, um Legolas zuzuwinken, der diese Geste auch noch erwiderte. 

"Ich muß weg!" zischte Asani entsetzt. Etwas in ihr scheute sich ganz gewaltig davor, dieser Lady gegenüber zu treten. Das Gefühl lief als ein paar heiße Krallen über ihre Wirbelsäule. Bei jedem Schritt schlugen sich die Klauen in ihr Fleisch und sie spürte den Griff ihres Schwertes in ihrer Hand. Verwirrt öffnete sie wieder ihre Faust. Warum wollte das Schwert erscheinen? Sie blickte zu Legolas hoch, um zu sehen, ob er Gefahr spürte. Der Instinkt des Elben wurde nicht wie ihrer durch ein Pakt mit einem blutdürstigen Schwert getrübt. Aber er stand völlig entspannt neben ihr und lächelte. Hier war nichts. Außer der lächelnden Lady...Asani wollte los rennen, aber Legolas hielt sie unerbittlich fest. "Laß los, du blöder Elb!"

"Sei still!" befahl Legolas knapp und lächelte Lady Gouldwen immer noch freundlich entgegen. Als Asani wieder flüchten wollte, drückte er sanft und beruhigend ihre Hand. "Ich werde dich Lady Gouldwen als armes, bedürftiges Mädchen vorstellen. Sie hat ein gutes Herz." 

"Du willst sie belügen?" fragte Asani halb entsetzt halb amüsiert. 

Legolas überlegte und erwiderte dann: "Nein, ich werde dein Zeugnis sein."

"Wie bitte?" entfuhr es ihr.

"Ich werde das schon regeln. Vertrau mir, Asani", schmeichelte er und lächelte triumphierend, als sie schnaubend die Augen gen Himmel rollte, aber stehen blieb, wo sie war.

Die junge Lady sah heute aus wie eins ihrer Dienstmädchen. Nicht, weil sie einen schweren Korb trug, sondern weil sie sich heute nur mit einem schlichten Kleid aus heller, glatter Wolle begnügte und das dunkle Haar zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Einzig das blaue Seidentuch mit der komplizierten Stickerei in ihren Haaren deutete auf ihren Stand hin. 

"Guten Morgen, Hoheit", begrüßte sie den Elbenprinzen und knickste höflich. "Wir haben Euch gestern beim Abendessen vermißt."

"Guten Morgen, Mylady. Ich habe mit Gimli einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht und einen Bekannten getroffen, bei dem ich dann übernachtet habe", erklärte Legolas lächelnd. "Ich hoffe, meine Abwesenheit hat keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet."

"Aber nein", wehrte Lady Gouldwen schnell ab und verlagerte das Gewicht des Korbes in ihren Armen. "Ich war nur etwas überrascht, als Ihr nicht am Tisch wart. Aber ich hoffe, Ihr hattet einen schönen Abend mit Eurem Bekannten verbracht."

"Oh ja, das habe ich", erwiderte Legolas mit unterdrücktem Lachen und nahm Lady Gouldwen galant den schweren Korb ab. Asani unterdessen hatte das Gefühl, daß sie gleich vor Hitze sterben würde. Was war mit ihr los? Warum tat ihr das Schwert so etwas an. Angestrengt sah sie sich um. Welche Gefahr drohte, daß das Schwert so unbedingt erscheinen wollte?

"Wie geht es hier voran?" fragte Legolas weiter. 

"Oh, es herrscht das reine Chaos hier", lachte Lady Gouldwen und massierte sich die Arme. "Alles geht hier drunter und drüber. Gerade ist die königliche Garde eingetroffen. Das halbe Personal ist damit beschäftigt, Unterkünfte herzurichten, daher bleibt es nicht aus, daß ich selbst mithelfen muß." Lächelnd hob sie die Decke von dem Korb und zeigte ihm etliche Rollen mit bunten Bändern, die wohl für die Dekoration vorgesehen waren. "Aber ich bin sehr glücklich über dieses Chaos. Es war schon so lange nichts mehr los in Perrigon." 

"Die ganze königliche Garde?" fragte Legolas höflich, obwohl er sich denken konnte, daß Le Tare auf jeden Fall die gesamte Garde mitgebracht hatte. Der Hauptmann neigte sehr dazu, penibel zu sein. 

"Oh ja, alle 70 Ritter", bestätigte Lady Gouldwen und senkte ihre Stimme, als sie fortfuhr: "Und fünf sehr, sehr hohe Gäste. Leider weiß ich nicht, um wen es sich handelt. - Aber ich hoffe, die Königin ist darunter! Ich würde sie so unendlich gerne einmal sehen."

Ihre großen Augen blickten völlig verträumt in die Ferne und sie seufzte leise auf. Legolas mußte über ihr kindliches Entzücken und Begeisterung lächeln. Aber dann riß sie schlagartig ihre Augen auf und atmete scharf ein: "Oh, wenn ich daran denke, was es für ein Chaos bei den Frauen geben wird, wenn sich herumspricht, daß sich hier 70 ledige, gutaussehende Gardisten aufhalten. Oh, oh, oh, oh..."

"Aber so kann sich niemand beschweren, er oder sie hätte keine ansprechende Begleitung für übermorgen", scherzte Legolas. 

"Da habt Ihr Recht", lachte Lady Gouldwen und sah plötzlich um ihn herum. Als die junge Lady Asani neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, versank diese einen tiefen Knicks vor ihr. "Ist das Eure Begleitung, Hoheit?"

"Ich bin nur eine Magd, Mylady", erwiderte Asani schnell und tat ihr bestes, demütig und eingeschüchtert zu wirken. Sie atmete tief durch und hielt ihre Hände offen. Das Schwert protestierte weiter. Sie begann zu frieren und zu ihrem Erschrecken kam ein kleines weißes Wölkchen aus ihrem Mund, als sie noch etwas sagen wollte. Aber zum Glück schien es niemand zu bemerken. Sie machte schnell wieder den Mund zu und wagte nicht, aufzuschauen. 

"Nein, das kann nicht sein", widersprach Lady Gouldwen freundlich. Sie hockte sich zu Asani in den Staub. "Wie kannst du nur eine Magd sein, wenn du die ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit eines so edlen Elbenprinzen genießt?"

"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", stotterte Asani entsetzt. Sie schaute auf, um zu einer Erklärung anzusetzen und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Lady Gouldwen erstarrte. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Abscheu. Aber vielleicht irrte sich Asani auch nur. Denn Lady Gouldwens Lächeln kehrte sehr schnell wieder zurück. 

Aber Legolas war innerlich zusammen gezuckt, als Asani aufgeschaut hatte. Ihre sonst so schwarzen Augen hatten für einen Augenblick blau geleuchtet. Wie Mithril, das einen Ork in seiner Nähe spürte. Aber er sah und spürte nicht die Anwesenheit eines Orks. Was war bloß mit ihr? Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er mußte sich beherrschen, keine hastigen Bewegungen zu machen.

Asani war eiskalt. 

Aber Lady Gouldwen schien von all dem nichts zu bemerken. "Wie ist dein Name?" wollte sie gerade wissen.

"A...nini, Mylady." 

"Anini?" wiederholte Lady Gouldwen lachend. "Oh wie süß!"

"Ihr seid zu gütig", hauchte Asani zitternd. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht aufeinander schlugen.

"Ist sie Eure Bekannte?" wollte Lady Gouldwen von Legolas wissen und lächelte dabei verschmitzt. 

"Nein", lächelte Legolas und ließ langsam seine Hand von ihrer Schulter gleiten. "Anini habe ich nach den kürzesten Weg zum Palast gefragt."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Sie ist auf der Suche nach einer Anstellung als Dienstmädchen. Aber niemand will sie haben, weil sie keine Zeugnisse hat."

"Wirklich?" entfuhr es Lady Gouldwen und ohne auf den Staub zu achten, bückte sie sich noch tiefer zu Asani, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber Asani blickte weg. "Du suchst wirklich eine Stelle als Dienstmädchen?"

"Ja, Mylady", hauchte Asani. 

"Kannst du servieren?" 

"Ja, Mylady."

Lady Gouldwen klatschte begeistert in die Hände. "Wunderbar!!! Möchtest du dann in unseren Haushalt eintreten, Anini? Wir brauchen noch einige Dienstmädchen die übermorgen am Tisch servieren." 

"Liebend gern, Mylady. Aber ich habe keine Zeugnisse." 

Lady Gouldwen winkte lächelnd ab. "Dein Lohn beträgt 20 Silberlinge pro Tag. Ist das in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Mylady, aber sicher doch", erwiderte Asani schnell. Sie knickste noch tiefer. "Habt vielen Dank, Mylady."

"Hast du eine Familie, die du versorgen muß?"

"Nein, Mylady. Ich bin Waise", log Asani glatt. 

"Oh, armes Kind!" rief Mylady aus und tätschelte zärtlich Asanis Kopf, während sie zu Legolas hochsah. "Ihr habt gut daran getan, das Mädchen zu mir zu bringen. Weißt der liebe Himmel, was alles mit ihr geschehen wäre." Sie klatschte in die Hände und winkte die junge Dienerin zu sich, die gerade durch da Tor lief. "Merryl, das ist Anini und sie wird übermorgen im Pavillon servieren. Weise sie ein."

Merryl knickste gehorsam und lächelte Asani freundlich an. "Sehr gern, Mylady." Dann wandte sie sich zu Asani und bedeutete ihr, ihr zu folgen. Nach einem letzten Knicks vor der Lady und dem Elbenprinzen trottete Asani hinter dieser Merryl her. Legolas runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als er einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Lippen erhaschte. Sie waren bläulich angelaufen...

"Wunderbar!" rief Lady Gouldwen strahlend. "Jetzt sollte der Küchenmeister zufrieden sein. Er lag mir die ganzen in den Ohren, daß wir nicht genügend Personal bei Tisch hätten." 

"Anini scheint mir ein sehr fleißiges Mädchen zu sein. Euer Küchenmeister wird seine helle Freude an ihr haben." Legolas schenkte der erfreuten Lady ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln.

Lady Gouldwen wollte ihm gerade antworten, als jemand laut nach ihr rief. Eine junge Magd kam mit gerafften Röcke über den Platz gelaufen. "Mylady, Seine Lordschaft sucht Euch. Es ist sehr, sehr dringend, Mylady."

"Tatsächlich?" Lady Gouldwen schien geradezu entsetzt zu sein. "Er sucht mich? Oh du meine Güte!" Sie raffte ebenfalls ihre Röcke und rannte der Magd hinterher. Aber plötzlich blieb sie stehen und ging zurück zu Legolas. Schnell nahm sie ihm wieder den Korb mit den bunten Bändern ab. "Verzeiht bitte mein grobes Benehmen, Hoheit, aber..."

"...es herrscht ein gewisser Grad an Chaos hier", beendete der Elb lächelnd ihren Satz. "Ich verstehe durchaus Eure Eile. Macht Euch bitte keine Sorgen."

"Ihr seid so wundervoll", seufzte Lady Gouldwen und drückte dem Prinzen aus einem Impuls heraus einen Kuß auf die Wange. "Und habt vielen Dank für Anini!"

"Gern geschehen", erwiderte Legolas und deutete eine Verbeugung an, als Lady Gouldwen wieder ihre Röcke hob und in den Palast eilte. Er sah in die Richtung, in die Asani mit den anderem Dienstmädchen gegangen war. Asani hörte dem anderen Dienstmädchen zu, während sie die Treppen hinunter in die Unterkünfte der Diener stiegen. Anscheinend bekam sie ihre Aufgaben erklärt. Sie lächelte. Ihre Lippen waren wieder so rot wie vorher und es war auch eine frische Farbe in ihrem Teint zurück gekehrt.

Legolas blieb noch eine Weile stehen und versuchte nach Gefahren zu Ausschau zu halten. Aber es war nichts. Weder die kleinste Ahnung noch eine sichtbare Gefahr. Gar nichts. Absolut gar nichts. 

Aber warum hatte das Schwert in Asani so wütend aufgeleuchtet? 

Ende des 26. Kapitel

***********************************************************************

Ich möchte mich hiermit ganz offiziell als Labertante outen...ich werde mich auf keinen Fall an meinen angekündigten Limit von 30 Kapitel halten können. Sorry...


	28. 27 Mißgeburten

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: In einer Rekordzeit von 2 Stunden geschrieben. *yeah me*

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

27. Kapitel: Mißgeburten

Lord Kerrigan IV. starrte den kleinen dünnen Buchhalter vor seinen Schreibtisch in Grund und Boden. Er atmete tief ein und lächelte dünn. "Was soll das heißen, du weißt nicht, was sich Seine Majestät für Bücher angesehen hat?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", piepste der kleine Mann. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Seine Hoheit und Herr Gimli waren tagelang in der Bibliothek und du weißt nicht, was für Bücher Seine Majestät sie untersuchen ließ? Du, der schon über 30 Jahre der oberste Buchhalter Perrigon bist, weißt nicht, was sich in deinem Territorium abgespielt hat?"

Der Buchhalter schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er bekam fast eine Herzattacke, als der junge Lord ein Glas nach ihm warf. Schnell wich er aus. Allerdings strauchelte er dabei unglücklich und fiel zu Boden. 

"Weißt du eigentlich, wer dich bezahlt, du Hurensohn?" schrie Kerrigan wütend. Er fing an zu schnauben und an seiner Schläfe pochte eine kleine Ader, die aber in seinem roten Gesicht nicht weiter auffiel. "Du schuldest mir Loyalität!"

"Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht...", jammerte der andere Mann hilflos und hob schützend die Arme über seinen Kopf, als sein Lord ihn mit einem weiteren Glas anvisierte.

Er hatte Glück. Das Glas verfehlte ihn. Kerrigan schien das nur noch wütender zu machen. "RAUS HIER, DU VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!" 

Auf allen Vieren beeilte sich der Buchhalter diesem Befehl nachzukommen. Kerrigan stand auf und lief in seinem Büro auf und ab, als dieser dumme Buchhalter hinaus gekrochen war. 

Alles war gegen ihn. Der Feind in Gestalt von König Aragorn und seinen beiden Freunden, Gimli Gloins Sohn und Legolas Grünblatt, aß an _seiner _Tafel und gab _sein _Geld aus. Obendrein vergötterte sein Vater dieser Männer und verhätschelte sie, als wären sie seine Söhne. Heute morgen war die komplette königliche Garde in der Stadt eingetroffen. Unbewaffnet zwar, aber momentan durften sich nur diese Männer die besten, stärksten und größten Ritter Gondors nennen. Obendrein gab es in dieser Garde Elben. Angeblich waren sie sogar mit den elbischen Königshäusern verwandt. Als wäre das nicht genug, schien ihm keiner des Personals mehr zu gehorchen. Die Dienstboten vergaßen schon einmal seine Befehle und jetzt hatte jeder dieser kleinen Buchhalter sich geweigert, ihm zu sagen, welche Bücher sich Aragorn und seine Freunde angesehen hatte. Einer der Jüngeren hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, ihm die Stirn zu bieten und zu sagen: "Ich bin nicht befugt, über die Aktivitäten Seiner Majestät in der Bibliothek Auskunft zu geben. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß es Euch etwas angeht, Mylord." 

Ein grimmiges Lächeln kräuselte um seine Mundwinkel, als er daran dachte, daß dieser junge, aufstrebende Buchhalter wegen angeblichem Bilanzbetrug nun in seinen Kerkern versauerte. Natürlich hatte dieser Mann nichts und niemanden betrogen, aber Kerrigan wollte an ihm ein Exempel statuieren. 

Leider hatte es nichts gebracht. Die Buchhalter schienen noch sturer zu werden. Sie stritten ab oder wußten überhaupt nichts von gar nichts. Kerrigan kam an einem Fenster, der zum Hof führte. Dort waren lauter Ritter und ihre Pferde. Inmitten dieses Getümmels von starken Kriegern stand der König und umarmte seinen Hauptmann. Sein Vater, Lord Kerrigan III., unterhielt sich mit einigen Rittern. Er lachte und schien sehr glücklich. Kerrigan hatte es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, seinen Vater glücklich zu machen. Jeder Versuch war immer gescheitert. 

Aber sowieso zählte nur das eigene Glück und das seine war durch den König sehr gefährdet worden. Lord Kerrigan IV. saß seit Tagen in seinem Büro und rechnete die ungeheuren Ausgaben des Königs zusammen. Für einen ehemaligen Waldläufer verstand Seine Majestät es wirklich, Geld auszugeben. Aber vor allem machten ihn Aragorns kleinen Bemerkungen über die Änderungen der Steuersystems speziell in Perrigon nervös. Solche Sachen wie "nach elbischen Vorbild" oder "überraschende Besuche von Steuerprüfern" oder "Was haltet Ihr von Steuern gemäß dem Einkommen der Bürger?".

Was er davon hielt? GAR NICHTS!!! Und was sollte das heißen? Nach elbischen Vorbild? Wollte er Elben als Steuerprüfer einsetzen? Diese furchtbar überheblichen Wesen? Wollte er gar seinen ganzen Beraterstab mit Elben besetzen? Das wäre furchtbar! Niemand mehr, der sich bestechen ließe! 

Und der König hatte noch ein paar ganz schreckliche Ideen: Hilfefonds für die besonders Bedürftigen und Schwachen und Schulpflicht für alle. Selbst für die kleinen dreckigen Bettelkinder. Dem König waren zu viele Huren und Diebe auf den Straßen. Lehrer und Ärzte sollen von der Stadt bezahlt werden. In Kerrigans Schläfen pochte etwas wieder bedenklich, als er an die Kosten dachte. Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und suchte die Schubladen seines wuchtigen Schreibtischs nach Medizin ab. Jedes Fläschchen war leer. Das Dienstmädchen, das er für Nachschub geschickt hatte, war bis jetzt nicht zurück. Die würde auch im Kerker landen...

Stöhnend ließ er die Stirn in die Bücher fallen und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas zu denken, daß nichts mit diesem verdammten Waldläufer zu tun hatte. 

Er schreckte hoch, als jemand die Tür aufmachte und eintrat. Seine Stiefmutter Lady Gouldwen war ohne anzuklopfen oder ein Wort zu sagen herein gekommen. Wie immer, wenn sie wußte, daß er allein sein würde. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an, als sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und die Papierstapel durchblätterte.

"Was sucht Ihr?" fragte er seine Stiefmutter und erst da sah sie ihn an. Sie blickte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn erst jetzt bemerkt. Aber sie erwiderte nichts auf seine Frage, sondern schnappte sich einige Blätter, die er gerade beschriftet hatte und warf sie ins Feuer, ehe er reagieren konnte.

"Was macht ihr?" brüllte er entsetzt. "Ich brauche sie noch für die Buchhaltung."

Völlig ungerührt von seinem Wutausbruch blickte sie langsam zu ihm hin und er schrumpfte unter diesem eiskalten Blick. "Deine Buchhaltung hat erst zu diesem Chaos geführt."

Schuldbewußt drückte sich Kerrigan junior in die Polster seines Sessels. "Ich mußte doch wissen, was herein kommt...", verteidigte er sich weinerlich. 

"Du hast die Bücher behalten, als wären es Trophäen", zischte sie in sein Gesicht. "Dafür, daß du die Stadt in Armut und Elend gestürzt hast, und deinen übermächtigen Vater glauben gemacht hast, es sei die Schuld des Königs."

Kerrigan wand sich ungemütlich. Es gab kein Entkommen vor seiner jungen Stiefmutter. Tagelang hatte er diese Standpauke erfolgreich ausweichen können, weil der König sich nicht scheute, auch sie in seine Pläne einzuspannen. Aber nun war der König nirgends zu sehen. 

"Du konntest dich damit nicht begnügen, daß sich deine Schatzkammern füllen", fuhr sie fort. "Nein, du mußtest es auch noch dokumentieren." Nach diesen Worten holte sie aus und schlug ihm quer ins Gesicht. "Und jetzt haben wir nicht nur den König und seine beiden debilen Freunde hier, sondern auch das kleine Miststück."

"Welches Miststück?" wiederholte Kerrigan zitternd und hielt sich mit tränenfeuchten Augen die gerötete Wange. Ihm kam das letzte Gespräch mit dem Ork, der sich Dunkelelb nannte, wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sein Gesicht wurde so kalkweiß, daß man die scharfen Umrisse des Handabdrucks auf seiner Wange sehen konnte. "Diese nordische Kriegerin? Sie ist hier?"

"Ich habe sie eingestellt."

"Ihr habt sie eingestellt?" Kerrigan schnappte vergeblich nach Luft und öffnete den Kragen seines kostbaren Gewands und zerrte wieder alle Schubladen auf. Irgendwo mußte doch etwas Medizin übrig geblieben sein! Als er nichts fand, sank er tiefer in den Sessel und blickte seine Stiefmutter verzweifelt an. "Aber warum habt Ihr das getan?"

"Sie hat Mithril in ihren Augen", erwiderte sie rätselhaft. Als er sie komisch ansah, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich will alle auf einem Haufen haben und nicht überall in der Stadt verstreut."

Dann stieß sie sich plötzlich vom Tisch ab und näherte sich in einer unmenschlichen Schnelligkeit dem Fenster. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riß sie die Vorhänge von der Stange und packte im gleichen Atemzug dem Dunkelelben an die Gurgel. 

Kerrigan schrie vor Schreck auf und starrte auf den sich windenden Dunkelelben, der genauso überrascht schien. Wo kam der denn auf einmal her?

Für Kerrigan war das zuviel. Vor Schock war er von seinem Sessel hochgeschossen und blickte zu dem ungleichen Paar neben dem Fenster. Wenn das jemand sehen würde...Schnell lief er zur Tür und verschloß sie sorgfältig und zog alle verbliebene Vorhänge zu. 

Gouldwen unterdessen hatte den Hals des Dunkelelben fest im Griff. Dieser quiekte überrascht und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, konnte aber nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Außerdem war ihm schwindelig. Wer war dieses verdammte Weib? Warum war sie so stark? Wie hatte sie ihn bemerken können? Warum hatte er nicht gespürt, daß sie nicht menschlich war? Denn das war sie bestimmt nicht. Kein Mensch war so stark und hatte soviel Haß und Kälte in den Augen. Ihre Nägel schienen zu wachsen oder was grub sich da immer tiefer in sein Fleisch? Es strengte sie überhaupt nicht an, ihn so festzuhalten. Sie schwitzte nicht und blickte ihn so herablassend und kühl an, daß er sie am liebsten aufgeschlitzt hätte. 

Er knurrte verhalten und griff schnell nach seinem Dolch im Gürtel, aber sie bekam sein Handgelenk zu fassen und drückte zu. Er hörte Knochen protestierend knirschen, aber nichts brach. Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Dieses Weib drohte ihm damit, etwas zu brechen, wenn er noch eine Bewegung machte. 

"Warum so schüchtern?" fragte die junge Lady auf einmal. "Du mußt dich doch nicht verstecken, nur weil ich meinem Stiefsohn einen kleinen Besuch abstatte."

Der Dunkelelb blickte sie fassungslos an. Er kannte diese samtene Stimme. Er hatte sie schon so oft gehört, daß er sich nicht irren konnte. Diese süße kleine Lady hier war niemand anderes als diese verhüllte Gestalt, vor der sogar Kerrigan kuschte. Die wandelnde Schlangengrube. 

Lächelnd sah sie das Erkennen in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Schön, daß du vorbeischaust. Ich wollte dich sowieso sprechen, Mocalyon." 

Es war ein Name aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Eine Zeit voller Demütigungen und Angst. Der Dunkelelb verengte seine Augen vor Haß und er schnappte nach ihrer Hand, aber sie würgte ihn nur noch mehr und seine Hand, die sie festhielt, fühlte sich wie abgestorben an. Aber den Widerspruch konnte er sich doch nicht verkneifen: "Nenn mich nicht so, Weib!"

"Aber das ist doch dein Name", erwiderte sie zuckersüß "Ich war doch dabei, als Saruman ihn dir gab. Und nur ihm hast es zu verdanken, daß du heute noch lebst. Ich hätte dich längst aufgeschlitzt und an die Fische verfüttert."

Lord Kerrigan IV. horchte auf. Er wußte, daß seine Stiefmutter Verbindungen zu Saruman gepflegt hatte, aber welche Beziehung sie zu diesem Magier hatte, hatte er nie heraus gefunden. 

Mocalyon würgte und rang keuchend nach Luft, als sie fest zudrückte. "Wer bist du?"

"Du kennst mich", erwiderte sie immer noch zuckersüß. "So gut wie ich dich kenne."

"Hilf meiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge", bat Mocalyon spöttisch. "In meinem Leben gab es nur solche Dreckstücke wie dich. Welche von denen warst du?"

"Werde nicht zu überheblich...Ork", flüsterte sie und lächelte, als der Haß in seinen Augen wieder aufloderte. "Ich kenne dich sehr gut. Dein Volk wollte dich nicht, weil das Mithril dich nicht verabscheute. Man nannte dich Elb, aber ein Elb bist du auch nicht. Häßlich und stinkend wie du bist. Du bist nicht mehr als eine Mißgeburt. Aber du hattest Glück, daß du Saruman aufgefallen bist. Dank ihm bist zu seinem besten Attentäter aufgestiegen. Du hattest Zugriff zu Elben, weil du so schnell und leise bist wie sie. Du trägst sogar Mithril mit dir herum. Das konnte ich nie." 

Sie griff nach seinem Dolch und zog es aus der Scheide. Aus jugendlichen Trotz hatte er damals angefangen, Mithrilwaffen zu benutzen. Wenn sie ihn so akzeptieren konnten, wie er war, warum sollte er dann auf sie verzichten? Sie waren sowieso besser und leichter als die der Orks. Mocalyon staunte nicht schlecht, als die Mithrilklinge bläuliche leuchtete. Das tat sie doch nur, wenn sich ein richtiger Ork in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Aber diese Frau war doch kein Ork...oder doch?

"Ich bin genauso eine Mißgeburt wie du", flüsterte sie tonlos. "Mensch und doch nicht Mensch. Jedes Mal glühte und brannte Mithril, wenn ich da war." Sie strich vorsichtig mit der Klinge über ihre Hand und es zischte sofort. Rauch stieg auf, der nach verbranntem Fleisch roch. Dann stieß sie die Klinge bis zum Schaft in die Wand. "Erinnerst du dich jetzt?"

Kerrigan plumpste in seinen Sessel und durchsuchte erneut seinen Schreibtisch. Diesmal brauchte er einen harten Schnaps. Deswegen hatte Gouldwen nach ihrer Hochzeit veranlaßt, daß keine Mithrilgegenstände im Palast sein durften. Die Frau war ein Ork! Aber ziemlich hübsch für einen Ork...

"Die verfluchte Gouldwen", flüsterte Mocalyon kaum hörbar und blickte furchtlos in diese schöne Augen, aus denen nur Haß und Wut sprach.

"Ich war gut!" preßte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. "Ich war verdammt gut. Niemand konnte so schnell töten wie ich. Ich war Sarumans beste Attentäterin. Aber dann bist du aufgetaucht. Ork...Ich habe dich gehaßt! Nur weil ich mich keinem Elben unbemerkt nähern konnte, wurde ich in diese verdammte Stadt geschickt, um einen alten Tattergreis zu verführen." 

Mocalyons Schultern fingen an zu beben und Kerrigan, der auch keinen Schnaps gefunden hatte, dachte, der Dunkelelb würde gleich weinen. Aber er öffnete bloß seinen Mund, um zu lachen. Kerrigan schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt hatte dieser Mocalyon für die längste Zeit gelebt. Gouldwens Eröffnung, sie wäre einmal Attentäterin gewesen, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich. Er war dabei gewesen, als sie einer zu neugierigen Magd den Hals umgedreht und aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte. Es hatte ausgesehen wie ein Selbstmord. Da hatte sich sein Vater gerade mit ihr verlobt und sie hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er von seinem alten Herrn unabhängig werden konnte. Das war auch die Zeit gewesen, als er mit Mocalyon die fruchtbare Geschäftsbeziehung aufgebaut hatte. Kerrigan würde ihn vermissen. 

Der junge Statthalter erhob sich schwerfällig und machte sich noch einige Gedanken darüber, wie man Mocalyons Leichnam unauffällig beseitigen konnte, als er Gouldwen lachen hörte. Erstaunt sah er zu ihnen hinüber und setzte sich wieder. Sie ließ den Dunkelelben los und hielt sich den Bauch, während sie lachte. 

Ihr ehemaliger Rivale setzte sich auf den Boden und rieb sich seine malträtierte Gurgel. "Saruman war schon ein verdammter Mistkerl. Dich verschachert an einen alten, sabbernden Kerl und mich setzt er inmitten blutdürstiger Elben ab."

"Aber wir haben beide überlebt", sagte Gouldwen und atmete tief aus. Ein grausames Lächeln leuchtete in ihren schönen Augen. "Er nicht."

Kerrigan wünschte, er könnte zaubern. Dann würde er sich ganz klein machen oder sich in Luft auflösen. Mit diesen beiden schrecklichen und grausamen Gestalten in einem Zimmer wurde ihm etwas mulmig. Am besten tat er so, als wäre er gar nicht da. 

"Ich habe das Mädchen gefunden", bemerkte Mocalyon auf einmal. "Ihr Name ist Asani und sie steht unter dem Schutz dieses komischen Elbens. Die Bettler erzählen, daß dieses Mädchen in seinem Bordell ein und aus geht."

Gouldwen runzelte die Stirn. "Oberon Temonis?" 

Kerrigans Gesicht wurde aschfahl bei dem Namen. Immer wenn er ihn hörte, kamen einige sehr unschöne und demütigende Erinnerungen hoch. Er hätte diesen Elb schon längst aus der Stadt verbannt, wenn er nicht der Ziehvater von Kerrigan I. gewesen wäre. 

"Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Gouldwen skeptisch. "Vielleicht ist sie nur eine kleine Hure."

"Elben gehen zu keine Huren", erwiderte Mocalyon knapp. Als Gouldwen ihn stumm ansah, grinste er. "Sie ist Grünblatts Geliebte. Er betatscht sie in aller Öffentlichkeit."

"Und Ihr habt sie eingestellt", krächzte Kerrigan Gouldwen zu und erhob sich auf steifen Beinen. In einem Schrank bewahrte er Schnaps und Wein. Davon braucht er nun ganz dringend etwas. Was war das bloß für ein Morgen? Dabei wollte er doch nur die Buchhaltung machen und nun standen und saßen zwei der grausamsten Diener Sarumans in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Wäre er damals bloß ins Kloster gegangen...

"Du hast sie eingestellt?" Mocalyon lachte heiser. 

"Der Prinz brachte sie mit", entgegnete Gouldwen geistesabwesend. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. "Ich wußte sofort, daß sie dieses kleine Miststück war...aber auch noch seine Geliebte..." Sie lächelte Mocalyon an. "Er liefert sich uns selbst aus. Ist das nicht liebenswürdig von ihm?"

Mocalyon und Kerrigan blickten sie verdutzt an. Aber anders als bei Mocalyon, der schon nach kurzer Zeit, Gouldwens Gedankengänge folgen konnte und verstehend grinste, sah Kerrigan immer noch sehr verwirrt aus. Seine Stimme klang ziemlich piepsig und kleinlaut, als er verängstigt fragte: "Was genau meint Ihr?"

Gouldwen ignorierte ihren Stiefsohn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als sie auf Mocalyon hinunter sah. "Übermorgen beim Bankett wäre der beste Zeitpunkt. Es wird so voll und chaotisch sein, daß ihr Verschwinden niemandem auffallen wird. Nicht einmal dem Prinzen."

Mocalyon nickte zufrieden.

"Du kriegst das Mädchen natürlich unversehrt und lebend", fuhr sie fort und bediente sich selbst aus dem Weinschrank ihres Stiefsohns. "Allerdings unter einer Bedingung..."

"Ich liefere nicht mal einen Spatz, bevor ich das Mädchen habe", unterbrach Mocalyon kühl. 

"Du bekommst sie", versprach sie. Ihr Lächeln war diesmal besonders grausam und sadistisch. "Aber ich will ihre Augen haben, wenn du und deine Männer...eure kleine Feier mit ihr beendet habt."

"Die Augen?" Mocalyon sah sie mißtrauisch an. "Warum die Augen?"

"Ich sammle sie", antwortete sie achselzuckend. Als Mocalyon laut auflachte, fuhr sie fort: "Ich schlage vor, du gibst den Rest von ihr Grünblatt zurück. Stück für Stück. Damit der Schock nicht auf einen Schlag kommt und der Kummer sich ganz langsam in ihn hineinfrißt."

Der Dunkelelb lachte leise. Die Lady wußte wohl ganz genau, wie man sich vergnügte. "Auch gut...wir werden unsere Hunde dann mit etwas anderen füttern müssen, aber was man sich ausgeliehen hat, soll man auch zurückgeben, nicht wahr?"

Lady Gouldwen prostete ihm zu. "Auf das sein Herz zerbricht und er daran zugrunde geht."

Ende des 27. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Chapter 27 is finished *mwuahahahaha* I'm the greatest boy genius...Ähm, falscher Text...aber ich finde mich im Moment schon recht toll. Eigenlob stinkt nicht, ich habe da so meine Wässerchen und Seifen dagegen *ggg* Dieses Kapitel haben ich nämlich in nur 2 Stunden geschrieben...Normalerweise brauche ich ja eine halbe Ewigkeit. Das wißt ihr ja. Ich hoffe, ich brauche keine GANZE Ewigkeit für Kapitel 28....


	29. 28 Exotische Gewürze

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Email: lapoetica@hotmail.com

Warnung: extralarge!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

28. Kapitel: Exotische Gewürze

Sie war erst zwei Tage im Palast und sie haßte bereits jeden und alles hier.

Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie nichts anderes getan, als Weinkrüge und Gläser hin und her zu tragen. Die oberste Haushälterin schien es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben, Asani bzw. Anini binnen zwei Tage zum perfekten Serviermädchen auszubilden. Es gab einfach keine Möglichkeiten sich davon zu machen und nach einem ominösen Sklavenhändler zu suchen. Sie wurde überall eingesetzt, wo immer den hohen Herrschaften serviert werden sollte. Erst gestern war sie fünf Stunden im Audienzsaal für Wein und Wasser zuständig gewesen, während König Aragorn und die Kerrigans dem Volk Audienzen gaben. Die oberste Haushälterin war von ihrer Disziplin so begeistert, daß sie heute als Weinmädchen einsetzte. 

Vor dem großen und abschließenden Fest gab es einen Empfang für den Adel im Audienzsaal. Momentan wartete man auf die Rückkehr des Königs, der seit Mittag auf allen Plätzen der Stadt vorbeischaute und mit seinem Volk anstieß. Vater und Sohn Kerrigan, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo, Legolas und einige Gardisten begleitete ihn bei diesem Rundgang. Merry, Pippin und Gimli waren zurück geblieben. Die ersten beiden wegen den leckeren Häppchen, die gerade im Saal gereicht wurden, und Gimli, um auf die Hobbits aufzupassen. 

Murrend schlich sich Asani zu einen der hohen Fenster und setzte die schwere Weinkaraffe ab. Die wievielte war das jetzt? Die zwölfte oder doch erst die zehnte? Wenn sie so weiter machte, würde sie nie irgendwelche Nachforschungen machen können. Es war auch so schon schwer genug, weil so viele Menschen im Palast waren, daß kein Schritt und kein Atemzug unbemerkt blieb. Sie öffnete den steifen Kragen ihrer neuen Uniform und steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster, um auf den eleganten Hof zu schauen. Draußen sah es auch nicht besser aus. Überall Menschen, die beschäftigt hin und her rannten oder die Bühne für die Musiker bauten. Nach dem Essen sollte auf dem Hof getanzt werden anstatt im Saal, wie es immer üblich war. Außerdem gingen Gerüchte um, daß Gandalf eine Überraschung hätte...

"Verzeihung? Ich hätte gern etwas Wein bitte", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihr. In einer Geste schloß sie ihren Kragen, hob die Karaffe und zauberte ein viel zu fröhliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, ehe sie sich umdrehte. Aber sie sah erst einmal niemanden.

"Wir sind hier", sagte die Stimme von weiter unten. Erstaunt senkte sie ihren Blick und sah direkt in Pippins lächelnde Augen. Neben ihm stand Merry, der ihr grinsend sein Glas hinhielt. 

"Aber ja natürlich, sir", flötete sie und mied jeden weiteren direkten Blick, während sie den beiden Hobbits einschenkte. 

Es war schon eine Überraschung gewesen, daß die fünf hohen Gäste, die mit den 70 Gardisten des Königs gekommen waren, sich als die Hobbits und Gandalf herausstellten. 

Aus irgendeinem Grund waren diese Fünf gekommen. Asani hatte bis jetzt leider nicht erfahren können, warum. Denn die Unterredung zwischen den neuen Gästen, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli fand im Geheimen statt. Servierpersonal war unerwünscht gewesen. Sogar Lord Kerrigan III. und sein Sohn wurden von dieser Konferenz ausgeschlossen. Asani wußte nur, daß Legolas allen von ihrer neuen Rolle erzählt haben mußte, denn nach diesem Treffen behandelten sie alle wie eine Fremde. König Aragorn schien auch mit Legolas' Entscheidung zufrieden zu sein. Es hatte bis jetzt kein Abmarschbefehl gegeben. 

"Ein schwerer Krug, nicht wahr?" fragte Pippin mitleidig. Er hatte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt. Dabei blickte er sich vorsichtig um, als wäre ihm verboten worden, mit ihr zu sprechen. 

"Er ist auch nicht schwerer, als die davor", erwiderte sie ebenso leise. 

"Ich helfe Euch!" rief der Hobbit enthusiastisch und trank sein Glas schnell aus, um es ihr wieder hinzuhalten. Er sah mit so strahlenden Augen zu ihr hoch, daß sie lachen mußte. 

"Du Trottel!" zischte Merry dem anderen Hobbit zu. "Dann muß sie doch nur wieder zur Küche rennen und ihn auffüllen."

"Stimmt, die Küche ist ja ziemlich weit weg", meinte Pippin dann.

Asani wunderte sich überhaupt nicht, woher der Hobbit wußte, wie weit die Küche entfernt war. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie Gimli auf sie zu kommen. Er wirkte recht finster und seine buschigen Brauen waren mißmutig zusammen gezogen. Es gab keine Begrüßung, nicht einmal ein schroffes Nicken. Er schnaubte leise und murrte die beiden Hobbits gleich an: "Da stehen und laufen noch mehr Leute mit Weinkaraffe herum und ihr rennt schnurstracks an sieben von ihnen vorbei."

"Na ja, das kann schon etwas auffällig gewesen sein", räumte Pippin ein und sah schuldbewußt genug aus, daß der Zwerg nur noch den Kopf schüttelte, anstatt die Gardinenpredigt fortzusetzen.

"Aber sie war die Einzige, die roten Wein in der Karaffe hatte", entgegnete Merry. "Die meisten haben weißen oder nur Wasser."

"Genau, so ist es!" rief Pippin triumphierend und wandte sich etwas unsicher zu Merry. "Ist es so?"

"Woher willst du wissen?" brummte Gimli.

Dieser tippte seine Nase an und meinte arrogant: "Diese Nase irrt sich nie."

Gimlis Bart versteckte das amüsierte Schmunzeln, als er einen Blick in Asanis Karaffe war. "Das genügt jetzt. Sonst gibt es Fragen, ob wir das Mädchen näher kennen."

"Aber sie hat leckeren Wein", meinte Pippin. "Reicht das nicht als Erklärung?"

Gimli schwieg und durchbohrte den Hobbit mit seinen Blicken. 

"Ist ja gut", seufzte Pippin und ließ sich noch einmal das Glas von Asani auffüllen. Mit einem höflichen Knicks vor den Hobbits und Gimli wandte sie sich ab und wollte sich wieder zwischen den Adel quetschen, als ein Mann auf sie zu kam. Asani hob die Karaffe einschenkbereit hoch. Aber der Mann hatte anscheinend kein Interesse an Wein, denn er ging an ihr vorbei zu den Fenstern. Asani dachte sich nichts dabei bis noch mehr Leute zu den Fenstern gingen. Einige sehr aufgeregt wirkende Damen stellten sich in die Nähe der Hobbits. Tuschelnd und kichernd wie kleine Mädchen.

"Er ist wirklich gekommen", kicherte eine.

"Er kommt doch immer!" gackerte die andere zurück.

"Ja, er ist es wirklich", erwiderte die eine und klang dabei, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. 

Asani und Gimli blickten sich fragend an. Er? 

Merry und Pippin stellten sich auf die Zehenspitzen und mußten sich an der Fensterbank hochziehen, um auf den Hof schauen zu können...oder zumindest versuchten sie es. Schließlich machten sie Asani etwas Platz am Fenster. Nicht nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit, sondern weil sie mit ihrer Größe alles überblicken konnte. Daher sahen sie erwartungsvoll zu ihr hoch und fragten: "Was ist da los? Kommt da wer?"

"Es scheint, Aragorn ist zurück", antwortete Gimli geistesabwesend. Er war zwar größer als die Hobbits, aber auch er mußte sich etwas recken und strecken, um etwas zu sehen.

Aber Asani runzelte die Stirn und trat vom Fenster zurück. "Nein, es ist nur Oberon."

Gimlis Unterkiefer fiel herab und er wirbelte sich so heftig zu Asani herum, daß die Zöpfe in seinem Bart gegen ihre Hüften schlugen. 

"Oberon? Was macht der hier?" keuchte er entsetzt.

"Wußtet Ihr nicht, daß er kommt?"

Gimli schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

Merry und Pippin wollten sich doch nicht mit einem Bericht abgeben und halfen sich anderweitig. Merry hob den leichteren Pippin hoch und dieser krallte sich am Sims fest. Sein Unterkiefer fiel herunter, als er besagten "Ihn" sah. 

Draußen auf dem Hof bildete sich gerade eine kleine Gasse in der Menschenmenge, durch die ein hochgewachsene Elb lächelnd schritt. Oberon Temonis hatte sich für dieses Bankett die Haare glatt legen lassen und man sah keine dünnen Zöpfe oder bunte Perlen in seiner Mähne, nur eine simple silberne Spange, die am Hinterkopf einige Strähnen festhielt. Er trug graue Hose und Schuhe. Ein am Oberkörper enganliegenden Jackenrock aus weißem mit Silber durchwirkten Brokatstoff mit hohen Kragen und silbernen Verschlüssen spannte sich absolut faltenlos über seine breiten Schultern und betonte die schmale Taille und Hüften. Die Rockschöße waren weit geschnitten und flatterten etwas im Wind, was seinem Auftreten etwas gefährlich Verwegenes verlieh.

Zumindest wirkte es so auf die anwesenden Damen. Die eine der kichernden und tuschelnden Damen neben den Hobbits fiel tatsächlich in Ohnmacht. Pippin war ziemlich beeindruckt von der Ausstrahlung dieses Elbens, aber Merry fragte sich, ob die Frau etwas falsches gegessen hatte.

Asani entfernte sicher immer mehr von den Fenstern und schlängelte sich durch die Menge. Oberon. An ihn hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sie war so dumm. Wie konnte sie vergessen, daß Oberon zu jeder Feier im Palast als Ehrengast eingeladen war? Sie hatte doch oft genug von ihm zu hören bekommen, welche Vorteile es für einen Elben brachte, einen Sklavenjungen zum Lordtitel zu verhelfen. 

Aber vor allem wußte er nicht, was sie hier tat. Vermutlich würde er denken, daß sie als Legolas' Geliebte hier wohnte. Sie wurde blaß bei dem Gedanken, daß er sie womöglich auch so begrüßen würde. Ihre Tarnung wäre für die Katz! 

Asani setzte ihre Karaffe irgendwo ab und rannte in Richtung Küche. Irgendwie würde sie es schon schaffen, Oberon aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Einsatzplan der obersten Haushälterin ließ sich bestimmt etwas verändern.

~*~

Legolas lief über die vielen festlich geschmückten Flure des Palastes, während er mit einer Hand den Gürtel richtete und der anderen sein langes Haar aus dem Kragen hob. Gut gelaunt lächelte und nickte er den Leuten zu, denen er auf seinem Weg zum Festsaal begegnete. Die untergehende Sonne leuchtete golden und tiefrot am Firmament und verwischte immer mehr die Grenzen zwischen Schatten und Licht in den Räumen und Fluren. Die meisten Dienstboten waren damit beschäftigt, die Lampen anzuzünden. Ja, er war sehr, sehr spät dran. Er bog um die Ecke und steuerte das Treppengelände an. 

Legolas hatte Aragorn auf seinem Rundgang durch die Stadt begleitet. Mittags waren sie mit Gandalf, Frodo, Sam und vier Gardisten losgegangen und planten, noch drei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang wieder im Palast zu sein, um den Adel zu begrüßen. Es war schön und gut, wenn ein König keine Berührungsängste mit seinem Volk zeigte. Aber der Adel durfte auch nicht vernachlässigt werden. Aragorns Rundgang hatte jedoch länger gedauert als erwartet und hatte somit seinen Terminplan bedenklich verschoben. Unter vielen Entschuldigungen hatte sich dann die Gruppe zum Palast zurückgezogen und sich für das bevorstehende Bankett vorbereitet. 

Legolas schwang sich mit einem eleganten Satz auf das Treppengeländer und rutschte hinunter, anstatt die vielen Treppen hinunter zusteigen. Es ersparte einem erstaunlich viel Zeit und sicherte einem einen bemerkenswerten Auftritt, der einem Prinzen wie ihn leider nicht würdig war. Legolas wollte diesmal eine Ausnahme machen. 

Im Erdgeschoß spazierten einige edle Damen und deren Begleiter. Es schien, als wären sie gerade auf dem Weg zum Festsaal. Sie erschreckten sich ziemlich, als der Elbenprinz mit einem Sprung plötzlich vor ihnen stand. 

"Guten Abend", sagte er liebenswürdig, verbeugte sich und rannte weiter. 

Anfangs hatte er befürchtet, den Weg zum Festsaal nicht finden zu können. Aber bei dem Lärm und den vielen Gästen, die durch die Flure flanierten, war es kein Problem. Vor allem nicht, als er bemerkte, daß man sämtliche Türen zum Saal offen gelassen hatte. 

Es war zum Bersten voll. Tisch- und Sitzreihen waren so eng beieinander, daß das Personal kaum Platz hatte. Geschweige die Musiker, die die Gäste während des Essens unterhielten. Und ganz hinten im Saal tafelten die Kerrigans mit den Ehrengästen auf einer dafür eigens gebauten Erhöhung. Es war das reine Chaos, aber Legolas tat sich das Herz bei diesem Anblick auf. Die Freude und das unbändige Glück in diesem Raum war greifbar und sie rissen ihn mit. 

Die Menschen, die sein Eintreten bemerkten, jubelten ihn zu und begrüßten ihn stürmisch. Lächelnd nahm er deren Dankesworte und Glückwünsche wofür auch immer entgegen und ging auf die Erhöhung zu. Er sah Frodo winken. Auch Gandalf nickte freundlich. Gimli prostete ihm spöttisch zu und schien ihn wegen seiner Verspätung aufzuziehen. Legolas grinste zurück und drückte hier eine Hand, dankte dort und war sehr erfreut die Bekanntschaft von diesem und jenen Grafen und Fürsten gemacht zu haben. 

Jemand ergriff plötzlich seine Hand und forderte mit einem sanften Ziehen seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um und blickte einer strahlenden Lady Gouldwen ins Gesicht.

"Guten Abend, Hoheit. Ich muß Euch jemanden unbedingt vorstellen!" Ohne auf ein "ja, gerne" oder zumindest "wen denn?" zu warten, zog sie ihn resolut durch die Menge zur Ehrentafel. 

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die drei Stufen der Erhöhung hoch und liefen an das andere Ende des Tisches. Lady Gouldwen gestattete ihn aber gnädig, seine Freunde zu begrüßen. 

"Wen wollt Ihr mir denn vorstellen?" fragte er die aufgeregte Lady.

"Einen Elben aus Düsterwald", erwiderte sie geheimnisvoll. "Aber er lebt schon seit einer Ewigkeit in Perrigon."

Legolas blickte ihren Hinterkopf erstaunt an. Einen Elben aus Düsterwald? Gab es hier noch einen oder war es...

"Hoheit." Lady Gouldwen war endlich stehen geblieben und stand schräg hinter einem blonden Elben, der neben Sam und Frodo saß. Legolas erkannte ihn zuerst gar nicht wieder, weil er ohne den dunklen Gewändern und Zöpfen so anders aussah. "Darf ich Euch den Ziehvater Lord Kerrigan I. vorstellen? Oberon Temonis."

Oberon wandte bei diesen Worten um und lächelte Legolas liebenswürdig an, ehe er sich Lady Gouldwen zuwandte. "Mylady, schön Euch wiederzusehen. Wen habt Ihr mir da mit gebracht?"

"Herr Temonis, das ist Seine Hoheit Prinz Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald", stellte Lady Gouldwen vor.

"Tatsächlich?" Oberon lächelte den Prinzen so unverbindlich an, als sähe er ihn das erste Mal. Legolas verstand und erwiderte das Lächeln freundlich. Es wäre haarsträubend, der Lady zu erklären, woher sich die beiden Elben kennengelernt hatten. Es war allgemein gekannt, daß Elben zu ihren Verbannten jegliche Beziehung brachen. "Der Sohn König Thranduils also."

"Genau der." 

"Da Ihr ebenfalls aus Düsterwald seid, dachte ich, ich setze Euch zusammen", fuhr Mylady lächelnd fort. "Wäre es den Herren genehm?"

"Aber natürlich", erwiderte Oberon galant. "Das wäre mir sogar sehr genehm."

Legolas nickte zustimmend und nahm neben Oberon Platz. Lady Gouldwen flatterte wieder davon, als eine Dienerin Probleme in der Küche meldete. 

"Ich bin erstaunt, Euch hier anzutreffen", wisperte Legolas Oberon zu. 

"Ich werde zu jedem großen Fest in den Palast geladen", erklärte Oberon lässig und sah überall hin, nur nicht zum Prinzen. Für Legolas sah es aus, als suchte er jemanden im Saal. "Es zahlt sich aus, einen kleinen Sklavenjungen zu Ruhm und Titel zu verhelfen. Denkt daran, wenn Ihr jemals verbannt werden solltet."

Bei dem ganzen Essen zeigte sich Oberon Temonis von seiner charmantesten Seite. Er unterhielt sich sehr ausführlich mit Frodo, wobei Legolas nicht eine anzügliche Bemerkung hörte. Es widerstrebte ihm zwar, dem Gespräch zu lauschen, aber Gimli warf ihm immer wieder Blicke zu, als wolle er den Elbenprinzen bitten, auf Oberon und Frodo aufzupassen. Legolas nahm diese Bitte sehr ernst, denn er wußte, wie Oberon sein konnte. Oberons Bemerkung über Zwerge geisterte durch seinen Kopf...

Hin und wieder wurde er aber von einen der Diener unterbrochen, die den nächsten Gang servierten. An der Ehrentafel servierten insgesamt fünf Diener und Dienerinnen. Aber keine von ihnen hatte schwarzes Haar. Er sah sich im Saal um, während er an seinem Glas nippte und Frodos schwärmerische Schilderung vom Auenland mit halben Ohr zu hörte. 

Es gab wohl einige Dienerinnen mit schwarzen Haaren. Auch welche mit pechschwarzen Augen. Aber keine von ihnen sah nach einer mürrischen Kriegerin aus. Wo war Asani bloß hin? Sie war doch für den Festsaal eingeteilt worden, oder? War sie vielleicht schon auf der Jagd nach dem Sklavenhändler? Alleine? Legolas rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. Sie war doch nicht etwa losgegangen, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen, oder? Sie hatte ihm doch etwas versprochen...

"Sie ist da drüben", sagte Oberon plötzlich und schreckte Legolas damit etwas auf. Oberon blickte ihm dabei fest in die Augen und lächelte so sorglos, daß es vom Weiten aussah, als würde er mit den Prinzen nur plaudern. "Asani. Da hinten bei den Gardisten." 

Legolas blickte wie zufällig in die Richtung der Gardisten, die nahe der Tür saßen. Da war sie tatsächlich. Sie ging mit einer Karaffe durch die Reihen und goß hier und da nach. Ihr Blick flog immer wieder zu Ehrentafel. Sie sah besonders oft zu Oberon hin. Es schien, als machte ihr der Anblick ihres Vorfahren einige Sorgen. 

Legolas' Herz beruhigte sich wieder und nach einer Weile aß er wieder ruhig weiter. Schließlich wandte er sich zu Oberon und flüsterte in Sindarin: "Es tut mir leid, daß ich Euch nicht in die Pläne eingeweiht habe. Aber wir brauchen sie hier, um nach den Sklavenhändler zu suchen."

"Nein, das geht in Ordnung", winkte Oberon lässig ab. "Ich frage mich nur, warum sie hier Serviermädchen ist? Warum ist sie nicht als Eure Geliebte in den Palast gekommen." 

"Sie...war dagegen", erwiderte Legolas langsam und verkniff sich das Lächeln, als Oberon überrascht auflachte.

"Das hätte ich mir denken können", grinste der Elb. "Ganz wie ihr Vater..." Aber plötzlich wurde er ernst. "Dann habt ihr auch nicht mehr..." Er unterbrach sich selbst und blickte den Prinz bedeutungsvoll an. 

"Was?" Legolas verstand nicht, worauf Oberon hinaus wollte. 

"Also, ihr nicht mehr zusammen sozusagen."

Legolas sah den anderen Elben mit zunehmender Verwirrung an. 

"Hattet ihr euch mal alleine treffen können?" bohrte Oberon weiter.

"Nein. Es wäre sehr verdächtig gewesen, wenn ich sie allein irgendwo gesprochen hätte", erwiderte der Elbenprinz langsam. Was wollte Oberon? 

"Also zwei Tage umsonst verstrichen. Ich muß zu harten Mitteln greifen", murmelte Oberon mit Grabesstimme, die Legolas ziemlich verdutzte. Aber bevor er fragen konnte, was der andere Elb meinte, zauberte dieser ein kleines Döschen aus dem Nichts hervor. Es war sehr schlicht und der Deckel ließ sich anscheinend sehr schwer öffnen. Oberon murrte einige Male, bis er es aufbekam. Legolas sah ihm die ganze Zeit dabei verwirrt zu. 

"Was ist das?" fragte er verdutzt, als Oberon den Deckel beiseite gelegt hatte. In diesem Döschen schimmerte ein rötlich-brauner Pulver, der einen schweren süßen Geruch verströmte. Schwer und süß wie eingelegte Früchte. 

"Ein sehr exotisches Gewürz", antwortete Oberon mit einem wissenden Lächeln. "Wollt Ihr etwas?"

"Wozu ist das denn gut? Es riecht so süß, daß ich nicht glaube, daß es zu den jetzigen Speisen paßt."

"Der Geruch trügt." Oberon legte den Deckel beiseite und sah sich auf den Tisch nach einem kleinen Löffel um. "Es hat eine sehr interessante Eigenschaft. Es paßt sich dem Charakter der Speisen an und fügt seinen eigenen Zauber hinzu. Man hat das Gefühl, als explodiere der Gaumen vor Freude."

Legolas' Brauen gingen ungläubig in die Höhe. Mißtrauisch beäugte er den Pulver in der kleinen Dose. Aber ohne es zu merken, war er näher an Oberon gerückt und neigte sich etwas, um daran zu schnuppern. "Was genau ist das?"

"Keine Ahnung", gestand der andere Elb.

"Ihr wißt nicht, woraus es besteht und benutzt es trotzdem?" fragte Legolas etwas erstaunt.

"Die Zusammenstellung dieses Gewürzes ist streng geheim." Oberon seufzte theatralisch. "Ich bekomme es immer fertig gemischt. Bis heute ist es mir nicht gelungen, heraus zu finden, aus was es besteht."

"Tatsächlich? Aber schmecken Euch die Speisen nicht, daß Ihr da...nun...nachhelfen müßt?"

"Oh, das hat damit nichts zu tun", wehrte Oberon ab. "Es verstärkt ihren Charakter...man entdeckt dabei gelegentlich den wahren Geschmack der Speisen."

Oberon lächelte noch breiter, als der Prinz ihn noch ungläubiger ansah. "Ah, es läßt sich so schwer erklären. Kommt, probiert ein wenig."

"Nun, ich weiß nicht..."

"Keine Sorge, es wird Euch nicht umbringen", lachte Oberon und löffelte etwas aus dem Döschen. Dann blies er vorsichtig das feine Pulver über Legolas' Teller. Oberon klopfte fein säuberlich verbliebene Pulverkörnchen vom Löffeln in das Döschen. Sorgfältig verschloß er es dann wieder. "Versucht es."

Legolas nahm etwas zögerlich den ersten Bissen und kaute langsam darauf herum. Es schmeckte zuerst wie zuvor. Aber so allmählich machte sich exotische Gewürz bemerkbar. Legolas atmete scharf ein und der "Zauber" traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag. Stöhnend hielt er sich Mund und Nase zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er fing an zu zittern und hustete in die Serviette, während Tränen aus seinen Augen traten und seine Wangen sich immer mehr erhitzten. 

Oberon strich ihm beruhigend übers Haar und murmelte einige tröstende Worte. "Es ist alles gut...immer mit der Ruhe, mein Junge...atmet langsam...so ist gut."

Legolas hielt immer noch die Augen geschlossen, weil hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern ein wahres Feuerwerk aufleuchtete. Er mußte sich zurücklehnen und japste beinahe verzweifelt nach Luft. Um ihn herum hörte er weiter das Klirren von Geschirr, Besteck und Gläser, das Lachen der Leute und deren Gespräche. Irgendwo in diesem Gewirr nahm er auch besorgten Stimmen seiner Freunde wahr.

"Was hat Legolas denn?" fragte Sam etwas ängstlich.

"Hat er sich verschluckt?" wollte Pippin wissen. 

"Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?" Frodo, der besorgt aufgesprungen war, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und der Prinz fuhr zusammen, als hätte der Hobbit ihn geschlagen. Entsetzt wich Frodo zurück und entschuldigte sich. Legolas wollte ihm sagen, daß alles in Ordnung war, aber er begann nur wieder zu husten. 

Aber Oberons schnurrend freundliche Stimme wiegelte alles mit einem Lachen ab. Legolas wurde auf einmal wütend. Was hatte dieser Elb ihm genau gegeben? Das konnte doch nicht nur ein einfaches Gewürz sein. Sein Körper zitterte und er meinte jede Faser seines Seins zu spüren. 

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte die Tränen weg, während er heftig schluckte und hustete. Er packte Oberons Handgelenk und riß gleich wieder seine Hand zurück. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er sich an dem Brokatstoff verbrannt. Aber seine Handfläche war so hell und glatt wie immer. Was war bloß los? 

Obendrein setzte Oberon ihn außer Gefecht, in dem er einfach seine Hand um Legolas' Nacken legte. Der Elbenprinz zuckte erneut zusammen und biß die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. 

"Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Oberon sanft. "Atmet durch den Mund ein...so ist es gut."

"Was...ist...mit...mir...?" brachte Legolas mühsam hervor. "Was...habt...Ihr..." Der Elbenprinz mußte sich unterbrechen, weil er erneut hustete.

"Sch...langsam...", beruhigte Oberon ihn und reichte ihm einen Kelch mit Wein. "Trinkt das aus, dann geht es Euch besser."

Legolas zögerte. Wenn da auch etwas von diesem Gewürz drin war? Der andere Elb schien seine Gedanken zu kennen und nahm selbst einen Schluck, ehe er ihm den Kelch erneut reichte. Als Oberon nicht rot anlief und hustend nach Luft schnappte, nahm Legolas das Gefäß und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Tatsächlich brachte es ihm eine gewissen Erleichterung. Er konnte wieder atmen. Aber das unangenehme Kribbeln und Brennen auf seiner Haut blieb. 

"Kommt mit." Oberon erhob sich von der Tafel und zog den Prinzen auf die Beine. Legolas gehorchte. Er hörte, wie Oberon die Hobbits am Tisch lächelnd beruhigte, während er ihn entführte. Legolas nahm es den Hobbits nicht übel, daß sie nicht mißtrauisch wurden. Oberon hatte ein Lächeln, der Engel die Flügel abschmeicheln konnte. 

Sein Blick war zwar verschwommen und alles schien noch lauter zu sein als sonst, aber er bekam mit, daß Oberon ihn aus dem Festsaal schleppte. Wo wollte er mit ihm hin? Die Geräusche wurden immer leiser und bald vernahm er nur noch ihre Schritte deutlich. Sie hallten unangenehm in seinem Kopf. Es war dunkel und die kühle Nachtluft berührte einige seiner Strähnen. Aber es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Orkan an seinen Haaren ziehen. Er griff fest in Oberons Jacke und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen, aber der Elb lächelte geheimnisvoll und blickte sich um. Es schien, als suchte er jemanden. 

"Mädchen!" rief Oberon dann auf einmal und Legolas sah im Augenwinkel jemanden vor Schreck stolpern. Oberon lachte leise. "Hast wohl gedacht, ich finde dich nicht, wie?"

Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, als er Schritte hörte. Sie waren leise und eilig, aber sie dröhnten in seinem Kopf. Genauso wie Oberons leises Lachen oder seine Herzschlag.

"Was machst du hier? Hier geht es zu dem Personaltrakt!" zischte eine weibliche Stimme. Legolas' Kopf ruckte hoch und direkt vor ihm stand Asani. Sie sah völlig verstört auf ihn herunter und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus. Aber Legolas wich ihnen aus. Er ertrug jetzt keinerlei Berührungen. Von niemanden. "Was ist los, Legolas?"

"Ihm ist schlecht", erklärte Oberon knapp und schob Legolas in Asanis Arme. "Kümmere dich um ihn."

"Wie bitte?"

Legolas zuckte bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, die bei den zwei Worten in die Höhe geschnellt war. Er drückte sein Gesicht dabei unwillkürlich an ihren Hals und entdeckte dabei etwas unglaubliches. Ihre Haut war so köstlich kühl. Er drückte seine Wange fester an ihren Hals und atmete zitternd aus. Ja, das tat gut... 

"Legolas!" Bestürzt nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände und Legolas glaubte, vor Wohlgefühl zu zerspringen. Ihre Hände waren so weich und...kühl. "Legolas! Was ist mit deinen Augen?" Seine Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet. Die blaue Iris war nicht mehr als ein dünner Ring. Seine Augen waren so schwarz wie ihre. 

"Psst", zischte Oberon und fuhr im Flüsterton fort, "Sprich leiser. Seine Sinne arbeiten jetzt 10-fach so gut. Also, sei etwas sanfter zu ihm."

"Was?" hauchte sie entsetzt. Auch Legolas blickte Oberon verwirrt an. Er wollte eben die gleiche Frage stellen, aber er schmiegte lieber sein Gesicht an Asanis Hals und Dekolleté. Er fühlte sich so schwach und ihm war so furchtbar heiß. Oberon schien Recht zu haben. Seine Haut schien noch empfindlicher zu sein als sonst. Er spürte jedes noch so leichte Reiben der Kleidung auf seiner Haut. Er hörte jedes Geräusch im ganzen Palast, sah so scharf, daß ihm schwindlig wurde, es stürmten so viele Gerüche auf ihn ein, daß er beinahe ohnmächtig wurde und er schmeckte immer noch den letzten Bissen und den Wein. 

"Du solltest ihn an die frische Luft bringen", riet Oberon. 

"Nein", preßte Legolas hervor. Ihm erschreckte der Gedanken, inmitten all der Bäumen, Gräser und Blumen zu sitzen oder über den Kies zu gehen, während der laue Abendwind durch ihre Haare strich und die Vögel zwitscherten.

"Nicht?" fragte Asani etwas verwirrt und geriet immer mehr in Panik. "Aber was dann?"

"Ja, die Eindrücke im Garten könnten ihn wahnsinnig machen", murmelte Oberon. "Besser wäre wohl sein Zimmer. Bring ihn am besten ins Bett."

"Ist es wirklich so schlimm, Legolas?" flüsterte Asani besorgt. Der Elb blickte ihr in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann fing er wieder an zu zittern und nickte beschämt. 

"Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, Oberon?" fragte Asani verzweifelt. Ihre Stimme bebte bedenklich. "Warum hilfst du ihm nicht?"

"Nein, Liebes, das ist nichts schlimmes", beruhigte er sie. "Als ich so jung war, hatte ich das ständig."

"Ja?" Asani schien etwas perplex bei dieser Eröffnung. Legolas stöhnte auf und konnte sich nicht lange genug von Asani lösen, um ihr von Oberons exotischem Gewürz zu erzählen. "Aber warum hat er das?"

"Hin und wieder werden auch Elben von Schwächeanfällen heimgesucht", log Oberon ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

"Schwächeanfall?" wiederholte sie ungläubig. "Legolas sieht aus, als würde er gleich sterben."

"Dann solltest ihn schleunigst zu Bett bringen", riet Oberon. 

"Ist das wirklich nur ein Schwächeanfall?" fragte sie zaghaft und drückte Legolas Kopf fest an sich. 

"Das siehst du doch", meinte Oberon und deutete auf den bibbernden Legolas. "Bring ihn lieber ins Bett."

Asani sah zweifelnd zwischen ihm und Legolas hin und her, bevor sie Legolas Arm um den Hals legte und ihn zu seinem Zimmer brachte. Oberon beobachtete Asani und Legolas, wie sie langsam die Treppen hochstiegen. Dann, als er keine Schritte mehr von ihnen vernahm, gähnte und streckte er sich. Sehr zufrieden lächelnd spazierte er zurück zur Tafel. Aus seiner Hosentasche holte er das kleine Döschen mit dem exotischem Gewürz hervor. Er grinste böse. Von wegen er kannte die Zusammenstellung nicht. Es war seine ureigene Mischung. Das einzige Aphrodisiakum in ganz Mittelerde, das sogar bei einem Elben wirkte. Außerdem hochbegehrt bei alten Menschen und Zwergen und verpönt und verbannt aus den Städten der Elben. Wenn die wüßten, was sie verpaßten...

~*~

Einige Stunden später wurde zum Tanz aufgerufen und man begab sich entweder in den Ballsaal im unteren Geschoß oder auf den Hof, wo bereits die Feier im Gange war. Der König hingegen entschied sich für das Fest auf dem großen Marktplatz. Er wolle gern mit seinem Volk feiern. 

Der Saal leerte sich allmählich und die Servierpersonal war gerade bei den Aufräumarbeiten, als Lady Gouldwen hereinkam. Es war schon eine Überraschung, denn jetzt fiel allen ein, daß sie Ihre Ladyschaft während des Essens kaum im Saal gesehen hatte. Sicherlich war sie so beschäftigt mit dem reibungslosen Ablauf der Feier gewesen, daß sie keine Zeit hatte, sich zu amüsieren. Ach, Lady Gouldwen war immer so engagiert. Daher lächelten die Diener Ihre Ladyschaft an, als diese mit einem heiteren Lächeln an ihnen vorbei rauschte. 

Innerlich jedoch kochte sie vor Wut. 

Dieser dämliche König! Warum mußte er sich so lange mit diesem Pack abgeben? Wegen ihm hatte das Fest erst Stunden später stattfinden können. Der gesamte Planablauf wurde gestört und obendrein waren hier so viele Elben, die Mithril mit sich herum trugen, daß sie um alle einen großen Bogen machen mußte. Dann nervte auch noch dieser Mocalyon. Er wollte dieses kleine nordischen Miststück noch heute abend haben, sonst würde er sie sich selbst holen. 

Sie sah sich im beinah leeren Saal um und entdeckte dieses Mädchen nirgends. Schließlich hielt sie eines der Mädchen an. "Wo ist das neue Mädchen?"

"Welches meint denn Mylady?" fragte es zurück.

"Anini."

Das Dienstmädchen hörte auf, die Teller zu stapeln und blickte sich suchend um. "Oh, ist sie noch nicht zurück gekommen?"

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich Gouldwen. "Zurückgekommen?" 

"Sie wurde vor zwei Stunden in den Garten geschickt, um einige Kräuter zu holen."

"Und sie ist nicht zurück gekehrt?" bohrte Gouldwen. 

"Nein, Mylady", erwiderte die Angestellte eingeschüchtert. Die sonst so liebe und milde Lady Gouldwen schien auf einmal so kalt und grausam zu sein. Und warum starrte sie so intensiv auf die Stühle von Seiner Hoheit und Herrn Temonis? "Kann...ich noch etwas für Euch tun, Mylady?" Erleichtert atmete das Mädchen aus, als ihre Ladyschaft sie mit einer Geste entließ. 

Lady Gouldwen kam zu den Sitzen von Legolas und Oberon und beugte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen über den Tisch. Es schimmerte rötlich auf hellen Tischdecken. Stirnrunzelnd strich sie mit dem Finger darüber und roch daran. Sofort holte sie ein Taschentuch hervor und blies kräftig ihre Nase frei. Angewidert knüllte sie das Taschentuch zusammen. Diese Elben hatten mit Aphrodisiaka herum gespielt! Und dann so ein starkes...bei einer zu hohen Dosierung konnte man an einer Herzattacke sterben. Lady Gouldwen kannte es sehr gut. Schließlich hatte sie bei Saruman alles über Gifte und Drogen lernen können. Vorsichtig fegte sie die Reste des Pulvers von der Decke und atmete dabei durch das Taschentuch. Bei einer geringeren Menge machte es aus schüchternen Mauerblümchen zu lüsternen Nymphen und das konnte sie im Moment nicht gebrauchen. 

Aber was machten Elben mit diesem Pulver? Egal wieviel ein Elb davon einnehmen würde, er würde niemals daran sterben. Seine Sinne würden verrückt spielen und möglicherweise stellte sich auch ein gewisser sexueller Hunger ein. Aber beides würde ihn nur fürchterlich auslaugen. Danach wäre alles wieder beim alten. Also warum...

Lady Gouldwen hielt inne. 

Das Mädchen war doch die Geliebte des Prinzen und er war in Berührung mit diesem Zeug gekommen...Aber natürlich. 

Lächelnd beseitigte sie die letzten Spuren des gefährlichen Liebespulver und warf das Taschentuch ins Feuer, während sie im Kopf alle verschwiegene und einsame Orte des Palastes durchging. Was immer jetzt mit dem Prinzen war. Er würde Morgen früh derart erschöpft sein, daß er seine Geliebte keineswegs beschützen konnte. Gouldwen verbiß sich das Lachen. Wie qualvoll ist es zu wissen, daß die geliebte Person entführt wurde, während man selbst geschlafen hatte? 

Ende des 28. Kapitels

***********************************************************************

Das war wirklich eine ungeheure schwere Geburt...meine Muse zickt und Windows98 läßt meinen Rechner ständig kleben. Jetzt habe ich wieder Windows95 und meine Soundkarte schießt sich alle 3 Stunden alleine ab...*kriecht in ihr Sauerstoffzelt* Und jetzt hat mein Bruder meinen Schokoladenvorrat gehoben...Das Leben ist ungerecht...*heul*


	30. 29 Haut an Haut

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Warnung: Wißt ihr eigentlich noch, worum's geht?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

29. Kapitel: Haut an Haut

(NC-17)

Jede Bewegung.

Jede Berührung.

Jeder Atemzug.

Alles war eine unendliche Qual. 

Legolas lehnte sich schwer gegen Asani, während sie versuchte, ihn die Treppe hochzuschleppen, auf deren Geländer er noch einigen Stunden hinunter gerutscht war. Jede erklommene Stufe war wie eine gewonnene Schlacht. Er kam sich auch wirklich vor, als stünde er auf einem Schlachtfeld. Seine leichten Abendkleider waren schwerer als eine Rüstung und scheuerten sogar noch schlimmer als jedes Metall auf seiner Haut. Seiner Bewegungen kamen ihm zu langsam und mühsam vor. Ihm war unerträglich heiß und er schwitzte. Seine Atemzüge kamen schwer und keuchend. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er die Augen geschlossen, damit er nicht ohnmächtig wurde. Die vielen Lampen in den Gängen waren unerträglich und erst recht die Musik, die vom Hof her schallte. Hätte er alleine den Weg zu seinem Zimmer gehen müssen, er hätte sich hoffnungslos in diesem großen Palast verlaufen. Irre geleitet von den vielen Reizen, die auf ihn einstürmten. 

Zum Glück führte Asani ihn durch dieses Gewirr von Gängen. Aber sie blieb immer wieder stehen und fragte nach seinem Wohlergehen, wenn seine Hand sich plötzlich um ihre Schulter verkrampfte oder wenn er erfolglos versuchte, ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Ihr Arm, der um seinen Rücken lag, und ihre Schulter, die sich in seine Achselhöhle stemmte, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, drückten auch seine Kleider eng an seine hochempfindliche Haut. So sehr er auch litt, er spürte ihre Furcht. Legolas hörte sie einige Male schlucken, sah, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, ehe sie wieder den Arm um ihn legte und weiter hoch trug. Jedes Mal schaute sie fort, wenn er ihren Blick suchte. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte und war deswegen den Tränen nahe. Aber um seinetwillen riß sie sich zusammen. Wie er um ihretwillen.

Irgendwie waren sie sich ziemlich ähnlich... 

Legolas lächelte schwach bei diesem Gedanken und legte seine Hand fester um ihre Schulter. Diese kleine Zeichen der Zuneigung veranlaßte sie allerdings sofort stehenzubleiben. Sie blickte ihm besorgt ins Gesicht. 

"Legolas, willst du dich ausruhen?" fragte sie wieder einmal und hob sein Kinn zu sich, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte, die er nur einen Spalt breit öffnete. Seine Pupillen waren immer noch erschreckend weit geöffnet. Tiefe Schwärze blickte ihr entgegen und schien alles Licht zu verschlucken.

"Nein, es ist nicht mehr weit", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Halt nicht an. Geh weiter und achte nicht auf mich."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile stumm an. Auf ihren verunsicherten Blick hin nickte der Elb entschlossen. Er legte wieder den Arm um ihre Schultern und richtete sich mit ihrer Hilfe etwas auf. Legolas versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als ihre Hand sich fester in seine Seite drückte, um ihn zu stützen. Aber diesmal hielt sie nicht inne, sondern half ihm weiter über die Treppe. 

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sie endlich den zweiten Stock erreichten. Warum bloß gab es so viele Stufen? Warum wurde er ausgerechnet im zweiten Stock einquartiert? Asanis Herz raste, als wäre sie einmal durch Mittelerde gelaufen. Ihre Schultern und ihr Rücken schmerzten von der Anstrengung, den Elbenprinzen zu stützten. Der kurze Weg zu seinen Gemächern war im Gegensatz zu den vielen Stufen leichter zu bewältigen. An seiner Tür angekommen, fand sie sich vor der Aufgabe, diese zu öffnen. Aber mit Legolas, der schwer auf ihr lastete, konnte sie die Türklinke nur schwer erreichen. Also nahm sie seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter und stellte ihn an die Wand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Die Klinke gab mit einem leisen "Klick" nach und die Tür schwang lautlos auf. Asani griff nach Legolas, den sie dicht neben sich an die Wand gelehnt hatte. Sie fand ihn dort aber nicht. 

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen war Legolas von der Wand weg getaumelte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als stechen ihm tausend Nadeln. Aber ohne sich abzustützen, konnte er sich auch nicht lange aufrecht halten. Zum Glück war Asani so geistesgegenwärtig, ihn aufzufangen. 

Sie umklammerte seinen Oberkörper und drückte dabei natürlich seine Kleider an seine Haut. Als er sich vor Schreck von ihr wegbewegte, rieb sich der Stoff noch ein bißchen mehr an ihm und das brachte ihn in schiere Verzweiflung. Er stöhnte und verzog voller Schmerzen das Gesicht. "Asani!"

"Tut mir leid!" rief sie entsetzt und ließ ihn sofort los.

Nach diesem Reiben und Drücken der Kleidung folgte nun ein abruptes Loslassen. Er spürte, wie sich die Luft zwischen seine Haut und seiner Kleidung schlich. Das war zuviel. Legolas wurde schwarz vor Augen und die Knie knickten unter ihm ein. Aber Asani fing ihn erneut auf. Er wußte nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als das Ganze von vorne anfing. Seine Hand grub sich unbewußt und sehr fest in ihr Haar, als er ergeben auf das Ende der Qualen wartete.

"Was mache ich mit dir?" fragte Asani verzweifelt. Es klang, als würde sie die Frage mehr sich als ihm stellen. Sie stemmte ihn hoch und versuchte, ihn ins Zimmer zu führen. Als seine Beine immer mehr nachgaben, zerrte und trug sie ihn hinein. 

"Es tut mir so leid, Feredir", hauchte er und unternahm einen letzten Versuch, sich selbst aufrecht zu halten. Aber kippte nur zur Seite und Asani mußte sich anstrengen, ihn wieder einigermaßen abzustützen. "Es tut mir so leid."

Asani ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Jetzt mußte sie irgendwie die Tür schließen, damit niemand seine Nase ins Zimmer stecken konnte. Legolas lag schon fast auf den Knie und klammerte sich zitternd an sie fest. Wütend knurrend gab sie der Tür einen Tritt, die dann laut krachend ins Schloß flog. Asani wollte erleichtert aufatmen, aber Legolas zerquetschte ihre Hüften. 

Er glaubte taub zu werden. Es war so laut, als hätte es gleich neben ihm gedonnert. Ein stechender Schmerz schoß durch sein Trommelfell und er hörte für einen Moment ein penetrantes Piepsen. Stöhnend hielt er sich die Ohren. "Feredir..."

"Tut mir leid!" wimmerte sie bedauernd. "Das wollte ich nicht!" 

Zu allem Überfluß entglitt er ihren Händen und fiel auf Knie und Hände. Entsetzt riß er die Hände hoch, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und fiel gleich wieder zur Seite. Asani blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn wieder zu aufzufangen. Er wand sich in ihren Armen und schien wirklich große Schmerzen zu haben.

"Legolas, es tut mir so leid", weinte sie fast und wollte ihn wieder aufhelfen. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf und blieb auf den Boden knien. 

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", hauchte er kaum hörbar und versuchte sich so weit wie möglich von ihr fernzuhalten und dabei nicht umzukippen. Es war denkbar schwer.

"Komm, leg dich aufs Bett." Sie ergriff seine Hand und Legolas wunderte sich erneut, warum sie so kühl war. Erstaunt starrte er sie an. Es war eigentlich unmöglich. Das Treppensteigen mit ihm war sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen. Er konnte ihr Herz rasen hören. Er konnte ihre schweißfeuchte Haut im schwachen Licht des Mondes, daß durch die Fenster fiel, schimmern sehen. Wenn er noch näher an sie kam, konnte er ihre gestiegene Körperwärme spüren. 

Aber sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht heiß an.

"Legolas?" 

Der Elb blinzelte einige Male und bereute es gleich wieder. Es fing an, hinter seinen Augen zu schmerzen. Sein Zustand war wirklich unerträglich.

"Leg dich aufs Bett, Legolas", wisperte sie und zog sanft an seiner Hand. "Du kannst nicht auf dem Boden bleiben."

"Nein, nicht das Bett", flüsterte er beinahe entsetzt. Er wurde blaß, als er an die bestickte Tagesdecke dachte. Wie würde sich das wohl anfühlen? Sicherlich wäre es nur unnötige Qual.

"Willst du vielleicht ein Kissen?" 

Kissen? Waren die nicht auch bestickt? Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, bitte nicht. Ich ertrage kaum die Kleider an meinem Körper. Wenn ich mich hinlege, wird es nur noch schlimmer. Ich kann auch gar nicht mehr stehen...Laß mich einfach hier auf den Boden." 

"Legolas, was ist mit dir? Was ist das bloß für ein Schwächeanfall?" fragte sie bang und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, aber sie traute sich dann doch nicht, ihn anzufassen. 

"Es ist kein...", begann er und verstummte, als er zunehmend diesem unangenehmen Gefühl auf seiner Haut überdrüssig wurde. Dieses Reiben und Scheuern und Drücken bei jeder Bewegung machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er griff nach den Knöpfen seiner Jacke und atmete zischend ein, als diese seine Finger verbrannten. Nicht einmal das konnte er...

"Warte hier, ich hole einen Arzt", sagte sie und sprang auf. Aber Legolas hielt sie zurück. Er verschlang seine Finger mit ihren und wundersamerweise hörte seine Handfläche auf, wie verrückt zu prickeln. 

"Si dartho...", flüsterte er und strich mit der Hand zittert über ihre. Ihre Berührungen waren wie ein kühlender Balsam auf seiner brennender Haut. "Bleib hier, Asani."

"Ein Arzt kann einem Elben wohl nicht helfen, oder?" Sie lachte verlegen. "Daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

"Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte er und begann mit bebenden Fingern, ihren Ärmel hochzuschieben. Er ignorierte ihren verwirrten Blick, als er seine Wange an ihren Unterarm legte. "Asani, ich habe keinen Schwächeanfall."

"Was hast du dann?" Zaghaft strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über seine erhitzte Haut und er erzitterte unter dieser Berührung. Er wollte mehr davon...Ruppig griff er nach ihrer Hand, als sie diese wieder zurückziehen wollten und preßte sie beinahe verzweifelt gegen seine andere Wange. Nach ihrem anfänglichen Schock schien sie zu verstehen, was er von ihr wollte, und umfaßte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Mit einem zitternden Atemzug fiel seine Stirn auf ihre. Legolas hätte hier und jetzt vor Wonne sterben können...

Aber vorher mußte er ihr noch die Angst nehmen. 

"Oberon gab mir etwas von einem exotischem Gewürz", erzählte er zittrig. Er atmete langsam ein, um sein Herz zu einem gemäßigterem Rhythmus anzuhalten. "Kurz nachdem ich es eingenommen habe, ging es mir...bin ich immer empfindlicher geworden. Alle meine Sinne sind überscharf. Jeder Laut ist ein Donnergrollen in meinen Ohren. Jedes noch so schwache Licht blendet mich und jede sanfte Berührung wie eine harter Schlag."

"Aber....", Asani blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an und spreizte ihre Finger soweit, daß sie sich in seine Haare gruben, "was ist damit?"

"Deine Berührungen", begann Legolas zitternd und mußte sich beherrschen, nicht lustvoll zu seufzen, als ihre Hände vorsichtig durch sein Haar fuhren. Sie verstärkte sanft den Druck ihrer Fingerspitzen auf seiner Kopfhaut und ein angenehmer Schauer lief über seine Wirbelsäule hinab und breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. "Sie sind so anders." Er blickte sie aus halb geschlossenen Augen and und kam ihr unbewußt etwas entgegen. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich, als er fortfuhr: "Sie fühlen sich gut an."

Er wollte sie küssen, wußte aber nicht, wie sich das nun wieder anfühlen würde. Er hatte es immer genossen, ihre weichen Lippen unter seinen zu spüren. Aber wie würde sich dieses Wohlgefühl in seinem übersensiblen Zustand auswirken? Legolas verzog das Gesicht, als er sich ausmalte, wie er von einem kleinen Kuß ohnmächtig wurde. 

"Weißt du", sagte sie nach einer Weile, "egal, was dir Oberon anbietet. Nimm es nie an."

Legolas lachte leise. "Deine Warnung kommt etwas spät, Feredir."

"Es tut mir leid", erwiderte sie ehrlich. 

"Du konntest es nicht wissen", beruhigte er sie. "Ich hätte nichts davon probieren sollen."

Asani blickte ihn immer schuldbewußt an. Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und tupfte vorsichtig einen Kuß auf ihren rechten Mundwinkel. Dann hielt er mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen kurz inne. Nichts. Er wurde nicht ohnmächtig. Beinahe hätte er gegrinst. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so empfindlich...Erleichtert rieb er seine Nase an ihre und versuchte es weiter mit einer Reihe von flüchtigen und zarten Küssen. Mehr wagte er nicht. Aber sie waren Trost genug. So schrecklich er litt...er war nicht allein. Asani war bei ihm und sorgte sich sehr um ihn. 

Leider hatten diese Zärtlichkeiten doch eine Nebenwirkung. Legolas wurde sich das erst bewußt, als Asani eine feuchte Strähne von seiner Stirn zupfte. Schweiß rann über seine Schläfen und seine Sachen klebten an ihm. Das Blut floß viel zu schnell und zu heftig durch seine Adern. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und die Luft in diesem Zimmer drückte ihn nieder. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte sie kaum berührt und er kochte förmlich.

"Mir ist so heiß, Asani." Etwas kraftlos zerrte er an seinem Kragen und gab es bald auf, da seine Finger jedes Mal brannten, sobald er den Stoff seiner Kleider berührte. "Hilf mir bitte", flehte er und deutete auf die vielen Knöpfen und Schnüren, die sein Gewand zusammen hielten. Asani kniete sich vor ihm und beeilte sich seine Bitte folge zu leisten. Aber sie war ihm anscheinend nicht schnell genug, denn er fing trotz seines Zustandes an, seine Sachen wie von Sinnen vom Körper zu reißen. Er ging dabei so verzweifelt zu Werke, daß er sich verhedderte. Das schien ihn nur zu verärgern und er gab jede Rücksicht und Geduld auf. Asani staunte nicht schlecht, als er mit einem Ruck den Ärmel seines Gewand einfach herunterriß.

Wieder einmal wurde sie sich bewußt, wie stark ein Elb war. Selbst in diesem geschwächten Zustand zerriß Legolas sein Hemd wie dünnes Papier. Die meisterlich gefertigten Nähten platzten einfach auf und die wenigen Knöpfen flogen wie Geschosse davon. Asani mußte sich beeilen, um seine Hose und seine leichten Schuhe vor dem Zerfetzen zu bewahren. Asani zog ihm geschwind aus und warf alles in eine Ecke. Aber Legolas wimmerte vor Schmerzen und begann an seinen Haaren zu ziehen. Entsetzt schlug sie ihm die Hände fort. "Legolas, bleib ruhig!"

"Asani, mein Haar", jammerte er hilflos.

"Was ist damit?" fragte sie verdutzt.

"Es ist so schwer und so hart. Es sticht mich wie Nadeln", klagte er und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er so seine Haare loswerden. Dabei entging ihm der wirklich erstaunter Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Schweigend faßte sie nach seinen Haaren und hob sie hoch für ihn hoch. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung fiel er dann gegen sie. Vorsichtig legte sie den Arm um seine nackten Schultern, um ihn zu stützen, aber er fuhr dabei so heftig zusammen, daß sie sich erschrocken zurückzog. 

"Tut mir leid!!"

"Nein!" rief er schnell und griff nach ihrem Arm. "Mach das noch einmal....bitte, Feredir."

"Was?" fragte sie ihn etwas verwirrt. 

"Nimm mich in den Arm", hauchte er und blickte ihr etwas verschämt in die Augen. "Bitte halte mich, Feredir."

Als sie ihn etwas erstaunt ansah, lächelte er etwas schief und schmiegte sich in ihre Arme. Er erstickte seinen erleichterten Seufzer an ihrem Hals, als sie endlich die Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog. Aber sie war ihm noch nicht nah genug. Daher setzte er sie einfach auf seinen Schoß. Ohne Widerspruch ließ sie es zu und setzte sich mit gegrätschten Beinen auf ihn, damit sie besser die Arme um ihn legen konnte. Vorher zog sie sorgsam den Rock über ihre Beine und zwischen ihnen weg. 

Erleichtert rieb er seine Wange an ihrem Hals und zuckte zurück, als er mit ihrem Hemd in Kontakt kam. Er verzog das Gesicht und widerstand dem Drang, sich über seine Wange zu reiben. Ihr Kleid, gemacht aus feiner und widerstandsfähiger Wolle, fühlte sich wie das rauhste Sandpapier Mittelerdes an. Außerdem verdeckte und verhüllte es ihre Haut, die glatt, weich und kühl war. 

"Asani?"

"Ja?"

Legolas erschauerte, als ihr warmer Atem sein empfindliches Ohr streifte. "Hast du noch eine andere Uniform?" 

"Ja, wieso?"

Er sah ihr mit ehrlichem Bedauern in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid."

Sie wiederum sah ihn verdutzt an. "Was tut dir leid?"

Legolas griff mit beiden Händen in ihren Ausschnitt, um das Kleid vorne auseinanderzureißen. 

"LEGOLAS!" schrie sie erschrocken und wollte aufspringen, als er sein Gesicht an ihren nackten Busen drückte. Erleichtert atmete er aus und hielt sie fest, als sie sich entsetzt gegen ihn sträubte. "Was zum...?"

Legolas küßte ihre Wange, Schläfen und Augen, während er leise in Sindarin redete. Aus seiner Stimme hörte sie tiefes Bedauern und noch tiefere Reue. Allerdings widersprachen seine Handlungen seinen Worten. Seine Hände fuhren unter dem zerfetzten Oberteil und strichen beinahe gierig über ihren nackten Rücken. Er schien ihr nicht nahe genug sein zu können. Seine Arme legten sich fest um sie, um sie so dicht wie möglich an ihn zu pressen. Asani wand sich und sagte ihm, daß sie kaum atmen konnte. Aber der enge Körperkontakt beruhigte ihn wieder. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und die breiten Schulten senkten sich ein wenig. Sein Herz schlug langsamer und sein Zittern ließ nach. Seufzend gab sie auf, lehnte sich an den Elben und gestattete ihm, sein Gesicht an ihren Busen drücken, obwohl sie sich dabei reichlich seltsam vorkam. Aber so lange er davon wieder ruhig wurde.... 

Sie rutschte etwas auf seinem Schoß herum, um für sich eine gemütlichere Position zu finden, als sie wieder die ersten Versteifungen in seinen Schultern und Hals bemerkte. Asani sah an sich hinunter und ihr Blick fiel auf den weiten Rock und die vielen steifen Unterröcke. Wenn schon Legolas' Kleider ihn schon so zusetzten, wie fühlten sich dann diese Röcke für ihn an? 

Asani schoß das Blut ins Gesicht, als sie sich auf die Knie erhob und ihn etwas von sich weg drückte. Sie hielt ihn auf Abstand, als Legolas wieder nach ihr griff. Sie öffnete die ihr verbliebenen Verschlüsse und Schleifen und zog sich das lädierte Kleid über den Kopf. Legolas sah ihr dabei fasziniert zu. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über ihre Taille und zeichneten die weiche Kontur ihrer Hüfte nach. Er erinnerte sich, wie weich ihr Bauch war. Wie fest ihre Beine und wie heiß...

"Unterwäsche auch, oder?" fragte sie mit unsicherer Stimme in seine Gedanke hinein. 

Legolas konnte sie nur anblicken. Er war zu keiner Antwort fähig.

Tief einatmend stand sie auf und schlüpfte aus ihrer dünnen Unterwäsche und warf diese mit dem Kleid auf Legolas' Sachen. Sie sah überall hin nur nicht in sein Gesicht, als sie sich wieder zu ihm auf den Boden kniete. Etwas schüchtern setzte sie sich wieder auf ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. "Besser so?" 

Der Elbenprinz schüttelte zu ihrem Erstaunen den Kopf.

"Soll ich mich doch lieber wieder anziehen?" fragte sie noch unsicherer.

"Nein!" rief er heftig und errötete selbst etwas. Er suchte nach Worten, um ihr zu erklären, was er meinte und fand doch keine. Er hatte zwar die Chance gehabt, sie nackt zu betrachten, aber immer noch raubte ihn ihr Anblick den Atem. Vor allem als sie so tapfer versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie peinlich ihr das hier war. Er hob die Hand und deutete auf ihr fest hochgestecktes Haar. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln bat er dann: "Bitte laß es herunter."

Sie blinzelte zuerst und zog dann ohne zu zögern sämtliche Nadeln aus der Frisur. Noch bevor sie ihr Haar ausschütteln konnte, griff Legolas lächelnd mit beiden Händen hinein und küßte sie zart. 

So blieben sie lange auf den Boden sitzen. 

Arm in Arm.

Haut an Haut. 

Nach Stunden oder gar nur Minuten hatten sich sein Herz und seine Atmung einem gemäßigteren Rhythmus zugewandt. Jedoch waren alle seine Sinne immer noch viel zu sehr geschärft. Vor allem seine Kehrseite und seine Beine fühlten sich taub an und die Haut brannte dort auch, sobald er sich etwas bewegte. Immer noch ließ ihn der leiseste Luftzug zusammenfahren. Aber so lange Asani ihn so liebevoll umfangen hielt, wollte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Bei ihr waren seine Qualen erträglich. Gelegentlich strich ihre Hand sanft über seinen Rücken und sie rieb ihre Wange wie ein verschlafenes Kätzchen an seinen Hals. Er genoß es, sie bei sich zu haben. 

"Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen?" fragte sie und hob dabei den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

Legolas wollte ihr antworten, aber schmiegte sich doch lieber wieder an sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann willst du also die ganze Nacht hier sitzend auf den Boden verbringen? Und Nackt?" fragte sie grinsend weiter.

Der Elb blickte zu ihr hoch. Seine Augen waren immer noch tiefschwarz. "Macht es dir etwas aus?" fragte er beinah schüchtern zurück.

Sie spitzte die Lippen und legte ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten. "Nein, ich glaube nicht." 

"Danke."

Sie schmunzelte bei diesem erleichterten Seufzer und legte ihre Wange auf seinen Scheitel. Über ihren Arm, den sie leicht um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte, lagen seine Haare. Sie wären schwer und hart, hatte er gesagt. Aber Asani kamen sie wie Seidenfäden vor. Das waren sie schon immer gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich an den peinlichen Abend in Lothlorien, als er sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Da hatte sie zum ersten Mal sein Haar berühren dürfen. Von wegen hart und schwer...Asani faßte seine Haare vorsichtig zu einem Zopf zusammen und wickelte ihn um ihre Hand. 

Legolas bekam durchaus mit, wie Asani mit seinen Haare spielte. Von jeher waren Menschen von den langen hellen Haaren der Elben fasziniert gewesen. Er hatte diese Begeisterung nie wirklich verstanden. Aber es machte ihn glücklich, daß Asani Gefallen an seinen Haaren gefunden hatte. 

Denn er liebte ihr Haar genauso wie sie seines. Ihr langes Haar kitzelte auf seinen Armen. Es war nicht unangenehm, sondern fühlte weich und so seidig an. Das fahle Mondlicht schien sich in den Locken verirrt zu haben, denn hier und da schimmerten ihre Haare bläulich. Und sie dufteten immer nach Blumen...oder? Legolas runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und griff nun nach ihren Haaren. Irgendwas war anders. 

Sie rochen heute nicht nach Blumen oder nach einem ganzen Festbankett, wie man annehmen müßte. Es war aber ein sehr angenehmer Duft und er war viel intensiver. Legolas hob eine dicke Strähne an seine Nase und atmete tief ein. Nein, keine Blumen. Während er versuchte, herauszufinden, was es sein könnte, bemerkte er nicht, wie benebelt er davon wurde. Bilder tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Bilder von der Nacht auf Oberons Wiese.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen und an jede ihrer Reaktionen auf ihm. Ihre Beine, die an seinen so genüßlich langsam entlang gestrichen hatten oder wie sie seine Hüften umschlungen hielten, damit sie ihn noch näher bei sich...und in sich haben konnte. Vor allem die Erinnerungen an ihre bedingungslose Hingabe und ihren Eifer, ihm nahe zu sein kamen zurück. Der Gedanke an ihr anfängliche Scheu ließ sein Herz erneut zerspringen. 

Es war eine Qual daran zu denken. Denn wieder fing alles an und in ihm zu kribbeln und zu brennen. Sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen. Seine Atemzüge beschleunigten sich. Diesmal war es jedoch anders. Erwartung, Ungeduld und Erregung mischte sich diesmal mit in die übliche Qual. Die Bilder ihrer ersten Nacht vermischten sich mit Phantasien...Visionen...

Legolas schob ihr Haar beiseite und preßte die Lippen auf ihren Nacken. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Haut. Sie schmeckte heute abend etwas anders. Süßer...und noch etwas. Bloß was? Er sog sachte an der zarte Haut über ihrer Kehle und küßte an der Stelle, wo ihr Puls raste. Sie versuchte, etwas von ihm zu rücken. Aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er erwiderte ruhig ihren besorgten Blick. 

Irgendwas an ihr war heute abend anders und er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was es war. Er hob langsam sein Gesicht zu ihr und seine Lippen hielten dicht vor ihren inne. Warteten, daß sie ihnen entgegenkam. Zögernd folgte sie dieser Einladung und küßte ihn zart. Er war ihr nicht böse, daß sie so schüchtern und zurückhaltend war, denn er wußte ja selbst, wie er auf das leichte Schmusen von vorhin reagiert hatte. Aber ganz auf ihre Küsse verzichten, konnte und wollte er nicht. Vorsichtig erwiderte er ihren Kuß, wobei er sie immer noch unerbittlich festhielt. Als nach einer Weile nichts geschah, verstärkte er den Druck seiner Lippen und begann, sie ernsthafter zu liebkosen. 

Asani warf alle Bedenken über Bord und küßte ihn ohne Rückhalt zurück. Ihre Beine fanden von selbst den Weg um seine Taille und ihre Hände griffen in sein Haar oder verfolgten gespannt, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihren Berührungen anspannten und wieder entspannten. Er war ihr vertraut und doch schien sie noch mehr über ihn wissen zu wollen. Unbewußt bewegte sie ihre Hüften, preßte sich noch enger an ihn. Legolas stöhnte abgrundtief und erschauerte heftig. Ein Körperteil schien noch empfindlicher zu sein als sonst...

Je inniger ihre Berührungen, je größer der Hautkontakt, desto verzweifelter und erregter wurde er. Seine Hände drückte ihre Hüften fest an seinen Unterkörper. Stöhnend hielt er sie umschlungen und sog heftig an ihrem Hals. Ohne zu wissen wie, hatte er sich auf die Knie erhoben und legte ihre Beine fest um seine Hüften. Eine Hand stützte ihr Becken, die andere umfing ihren Kopf. Bevor er sie auf den Boden legen konnte, trennte sie sich jedoch schweratmend von ihm und setzte sich etwas auf. 

"Das ist jetzt keine gute Idee, Legolas", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. 

"Meinst du?" Legolas konnte nicht aufhören, sie zu berühren. Sie war überall so weich und glatt. Dort, wo sie ihn berührte, hörte das unangenehme Prickeln auf und etwas anderes trat an dessen Stelle. Was immer es auch war. Er wurde langsam süchtig danach. 

"Ja, meine ich!" rief sie etwas panisch und ihr stockte der Atem, als er mit den beiden Händen ihre Brüste bedeckte. "Du hast bei den kleinen Küssen angefangen zu schwitzen. Was ist, wenn dich das hier überreizt?"

"Das wird es nicht", erwiderte er selbstsicher. Ein Schweißtropfen rann zwischen ihren Brüsten und er fing ihn mit der Zungenspitze auf. Lächelnd hörte er, wie ihr der Atem stockte. Er blies etwas Luft auf ihre feuchte Haut und drückte sanft ihre Brüste zusammen. Sie paßten genau in seine Hände. Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Rund und voll mit der richtigen Schwere. Und so weich...Ah, er liebte ihren Busen wirklich. Er biß in die weiche Rundung und atmete tief diesen betörenden Duft ein, der ihn immer mehr die Beherrschung raubte. 

Er startete erneut den Versuch, sie auf den Boden zu legen, aber sie hielt ihn wieder davon ab. Sie blickte ihn lange an. Obwohl er langsam ungeduldig wurde, gehorchte er, und wunderte sich nicht schlecht, als er sie erröten sah. Ein Muskel in ihrer Wange bewegte sich und sie blickte von ihm weg. 

"Asani?" Etwas besorgt drehte er ihr Gesicht wieder zu sich. "Was hast du?" 

Sie antwortete ihm nicht sofort und rieb mit einer Hand etwas geistesabwesend über seine Schulter. Er fing ihre Hand ein und drückte sie sanft. "Asani?"

"Geht es eigentlich auch so?" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und räusperte sich laut, als wollte sie die letzten Worte übertönen. 

Ihr senkte ihren Blick und ihr Haar warf Schatten in ihr Gesicht. Aber konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten. Lächelnd legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange. 

"Du willst also auf mir sitzenbleiben?" fragte er schelmisch und spürte unter seiner Hand, daß anscheinend noch mehr Blut in ihr Gesicht schoß. Impulsiv küßte er sie. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung, aber sie ihm durch Mark und Bein. "Du hast recht, der Boden ist ziemlich hart."

"Und ins Bett willst du nicht", wisperte sie, als wollte sie sich verteidigen. 

Legolas verbiß sich das Lachen und nickte bloß. Er küßte sie innig, während er die Hände um ihr Gesäß legte und sie etwas anhob. "Komm zu mir, Feredir." 

Zitternd hielt sie sich an seinen Schultern fest, während sie Stück für Stück ihn mit seiner Hilfe in sich aufnahm. Legolas atmete tief ein und aus, als sie sich vorsichtig voran tastete. Er mußte sich beherrschen, sie nicht mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter zu ziehen. Stöhnend hielt er sie umklammert, küßte sie mit wachsender Verzweiflung, um sich abzulenken. Es war wirklich nicht zu leugnen. Ihre Vorsicht und Scheu waren einfach nur eine Qual. 

Er zwang sich, daran zu denken, daß Asani in Liebesdingen noch sehr unerfahren war und daß er ihr Zeit geben mußte. Er spreizte die Finger über ihren Rücken und biß sich auf die Unterlippe statt ihr in den Hals. Er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, während sie langsam an ihn auf und ab glitt. Aber immer wieder holten ihre kleinen rauhen Seufzer zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Zu deutlich spürte er ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen...ihren Herzschlag. 

Legolas stöhnte auf. Nicht nur aus Lust, sondern vor allem aus Verzweiflung und Frustration.

Nein, er konnte es nicht. 

Diesmal nicht. 

Mit aller Macht hielt er sie fest und grub seine Finger tief ihr Fleisch. Ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten legte er sie auf den Boden und hielt ihre Hände über ihren Kopf fest. Sie stöhnte und wand sich widerwillig, aber diesmal gab es keine Gnade. Keine Kompromisse.

Konnte sie ihn schon im Mondlicht kaum erkennen, erschwerten es seine lange Haare, die ihm wild ins Gesicht fielen, jetzt noch mehr. Er ragte still über ihr, drückte ihre Hände am Boden fest und sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Es war unheimlich und Angst schlich sich in ihr Herz. Vor allem erkannte sie, daß sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war.

Da Asani nun auf den Boden lag, fiel das bißchen Licht auf ihr Gesicht und die Furcht, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelte, ließ Legolas innehalten. Er war schon damit beschäftigt gewesen, eine Position zu finden, in der er ganz tief in sie eindringen konnte. Aber er war nicht so außer sich, daß er Asani vergessen hatte. Schweigend neigte er sich zu seiner Geliebten hinunter und tupfte äußerst zärtlich einen Kuß auf ihre Lippen. Auf ihren fragenden und besorgten Blick hin legte er nur die Stirn auf ihre. Sie verstand ihn auch ohne Worte...oder sie spürte nur einfach seine mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung. Legolas lächelte schief bei dieser Möglichkeit. 

Erst als sie sich entspannte und von selbst die Beine eng um seine Taille legte, ließ er seiner Wollust freien Lauf. Sein Rhythmus war geprägt von primitiver Begierde und Verzweiflung. Er grenzte beinahe an Gewalt. Es war, als hätte er jegliche Kontrolle und Hemmung verloren. 

Asani wollte nicht leugnen, daß seine Kraft und seine Verzweiflung sie unbedingt zu besitzen, sie nicht erregen würden. Seine Begierde nach ihr trieb ihn dazu. Sie trieb ihn dazu. Und nein, es ängstigte sie nicht. Es vermittelte ihr vielmehr ein kleines Gefühl der Macht. Macht über diesen unsterblichen und schönen Elben. 

Aber dennoch... der blanke Holzboden scheuerte an ihrem Rücken und Legolas übte so starken Druck auf ihre Handgelenke aus, daß sie fast brachen. In seiner Wollust verfangen, versuchte er jede Bewegung und jedes ihrer Atemzüge zu diktieren. Auch hier ging er gnadenlos und unerbittlich vor.

Es war unerträglich. 

Sie schrie.

Anders als bei Legolas mischte sich keine Verzweiflung in ihre Lust hinein. Sondern Wut. Obendrein übertrug sich seine Aggressivität auf sie. Er sollte es ihr büßen, daß er sie so einfach wehr- und hilflos machen konnte. Er sollte dafür zahlen. Dafür daß er seine Macht über sie ausspielte, wie es ihm beliebte, verlangte sie seinen Körper, seinen Geist, sein Herz und nicht zuletzt seine unsterbliche Seele. Sie reckte sich soweit wie möglich zu ihm hoch und küßte ihn gierig. Ihre Zunge stieß fast grob in seine Mundhöhle. Sie suchte nach soviel Hautkontakt wie möglich, bewegte sich immer lasziver und begann ihm zuzuflüstern, wie sehr sie ihn wollte und brauchte. Sie unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem zärtlichen Biß an seinem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen. 

Legolas brach beinahe auf ihr zusammen. Zitternd stützte er sich auf seine Ellbogen versuchte sie mit Küssen zum Schweigen zu bringen. Der Klang ihrer Stimme war einfach zuviel. Sie war immer mehr ins Ifreyische zurück gefallen. Es war eine sehr rauhe und gutturale Sprache. Jeder noch so freundlicher Satz klang in den Ohren eines Nicht-Ifrey wie eine Drohung. Aber in Legolas bewirkten sie etwas anderes. Was immer Asani ihm da zuhauchte. Es machte ihn immer schwächer.

Und er gab ihr, wonach sie verlangte. 

Bedingungslos. 

Rückhaltlos. 

Willenlos. 

Ohne zu wissen, ob sie ihm jemals etwas zurückgeben würde, verlor er sich immer mehr in ihrer Umarmung...bis zum Ende. 

~*~ 

Er war ohnmächtig geworden.

Und er lag immer noch auf ihr. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und seine Schultern zuckten vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert! 

Aber gemeinsam mit Asani waren ihm viele Sachen passiert, die er noch nie erlebt hatte. Seufzend stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen. Seine Arme schmerzten von der Anstrengung, Asani auf den Boden zu halten und seine Finger fühlten sich an, als wären sie gebrochen. Er blickte auf Asani hinunter, die anscheinend friedlich schlief. Wie konnte sie - mit ihm auf ihr - bloß schlafen? 

Aber sie schlief nicht. Ihr Fuß strich träge an seinem Bein entlang und sie drehte langsam ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Mit einer angerauhten Stimme sagte sie: "Du bist ziemlich schwer, Elb."

Statt Bedauern zu empfinden, brachte ihn das zum Lachen. Zum Glück war sie ihm nicht böse und lächelte ihn schläfrig an. 

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?" Verträumt strich sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und schien so versunken in seinem Anblick, daß sie nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Sie wickelte eine lange helle Strähne um ihren Finger und strich dann mit ihr über seine Schulter. "Wie fühlt sich das an? Immer noch schwer und hart?"

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Du bist nicht mehr überempfindlich?" Sie fuhr mit ihren Nägeln über seine Haut und blickte ihn immer noch besorgt an. Aber das Lächeln blieb auf seinen Zügen und er zuckte weder zusammen noch sprang er von ihr zurück. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf und fragte dann: "Dann können wir also endlich das Bett ausprobieren?"

Ende des 29. Kapitel

***********************************************************************

Alas...ich kann's einfach nicht! *spielt mit einem Seil* Manche Sachen sollte man wirklich lieber MACHEN als zu BESCHREIBEN!!!! *knüpft sich eine Schlinge aus dem Seil* An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch entschuldigen *sucht sich einen hohen, stabilen Balken* Das hat mal wieder gedauert....Nein, es lag nicht daran, daß ich keine liebe, liebe, liebe Post von euch bekommen habe. Ich glaube, ich muß noch einige beantworten *schäm*. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und habt Verständnis dafür. *holt sich einen Hocker* Es gab so einige Leute, die meinte, die könnten nicht auf dieses Kapitel warten. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt. 

Entschuldigt mich jetzt, ich muß mich mal kurz erhängen gehen J 


	31. 30 Unsterblich

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Email: lapoetica@web.de

****

Warnung: Sehr, sehr viel Blut und Gemetzel! Und das ist jetzt kein Witz! 

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien 

30. Kapitel: Unsterblich

Eigentlich war es ein schöner Morgen. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schlug Asani die Augen auf. Ein strahlend blauer Himmel begrüßte sie und die Sonne stahl sich ungeniert ins Zimmer. Das liebte sie an Gondor. Der blaue Himmel am Morgen. Im hohen Norden war der Himmel meist weiß oder gräulich. Aber nie blau. Schon gar nicht so blau wie seine Augen. 

Ein Blick nach rechts und ihre Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot. Der Elb lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt. Er rührte sich nicht, aber sein Atem ging tief und gleichmäßig. Sie streckte Hand nach ihm aus und berührte seine Haare, die auf dem Kissen lagen. Vorsichtig zupfte sie an einer Strähne.

Er reagierte nicht darauf. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, robbte sie sich zu dem blöden Elben und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken und rieb ihre Wange an seiner Schulter. Obwohl sie sich bereits wohlig warm war, schien von ihm eine viel angenehmere Wärme auszugehen. Er duftete auch wie immer nach Wald und Wind. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl von Ruhe und Frieden. 

Nein, es _war _ein schöner Morgen. 

Der Himmel war blau und die Sonne strahlte. Ein sachter Wind schlich sich zaghaft ins Zimmer und berührte Vorhänge und Laken. Und die Vögel zwitscherten. 

Asani riß abrupt die Augen auf.

Die Vögel zwitscherten?!? 

Sie schoß beinahe senkrecht aus dem Bett und warf die Decke von sich. Leider sehr erfolglos, denn sie verhedderte sich und fiel aus dem Bett. Ihr schmerzliches Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und unter Jammern und Fluchen kroch sie auf Händen und Knien vom Bett. Die Decke hatte sich jedoch hartnäckig um ihren Körper gewickelt. Nach einem halbherzigen Kampf gab sie auf und rollte sich geschlagen auf den Rücken.

Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An, Schrecken aus den Eiswüsten und momentan einzige Ifrey Kriegerin, der ein Bund mit einem Schwert gelungen war, wurde von einer dünnen Decke besiegt. Wie erbärmlich.

Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte sich erneut von der Decke zu befreien. Mit mehr Ruhe und nicht mehr so fahrigen Bewegungen kam sie von diesem bösartigen Gewickel los. Jetzt mußte sie sich wirklich beeilen. Sie mußte wieder zu ihrer Unterkunft im Personaltrakt. Ihr Fehlen war bestimmt schon aufgefallen. 

Mißtrauisch wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Legolas, um zu sehen, ob er ihr bei ihrer hektischen Suche nach etwas zu anziehen zusah und sich amüsierte. Aber er schlief tatsächlich. Nach einigem orientierungslosen hin und her entdeckte sie den Kleiderhaufen in einer Ecke. Zum Glück lag ihre Unterwäsche oben drauf. Sie schlüpfte schnell hinein und suchte Legolas Hemd und Hose heraus. Ihre Uniform war nicht zu gebrauchen. Asani lächelte schief. Wenigstens mußte man Legolas anrechnen, daß er sich vorher erkundigt hatte, ob sie Ersatz hatte. Sie riß einen langen Streifen aus dem Rock heraus und band sich damit die Haare zusammen. Dann knüllte sie den Fetzen zu einem kleinen festen Ball und versteckte es unter den aufgestapelten Holzscheiten im Kamin. Damit war die Entsorgung erledigt und niemand außer ihr und Legolas würde von letzter Nacht wissen. 

Während sie die zu langen Ärmel und Hosen hochkrempelte, blickte sie wieder einmal zu dem schlafenden Legolas zurück. Sie brauchte länger als gewöhnlich beim Anziehen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, daß sie einige Male um das Bett ging, um den Elben von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Die Decke bedeckte ihn nur dürftig und das Sonnenlicht lag weich und hell auf seinem Körper. Es ließ seine Haut sanft leuchten und betonten einige goldene Strähnen in seinem zerzausten Haar. Der Elb war nicht nur schön. Er war unanständig schön.

Sie vergaß, daß sie keine Zeit hatte, sich von einem schlafenden Elben becircen zu lassen, und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett. Währen sie immer noch ganz in seinem Anblick versunken war, machten sich ihre Hand selbständig und strich über eine Wade. "Legolas?"

Lächelnd beugte sie vor und plazierte einen Kuß auf seinen Oberschenkel. Der Elb bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Stirnrunzelnd gab sie ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. Auch jetzt gab es keinerlei Reaktion von ihm. Entweder hatte Oberons Gewürz eine große Nebenwirkung oder der Jahrtausende alte und weise Elbenprinz war solche Nächte nicht gewohnt. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte sie ein Oberon ähnlich schmutziges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Gleichwohl schlich sich eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihr Herz. 

Sie blickte zum Fenster und bemerkte zu ihrer Mißmut, wie hoch die Sonne schon stand. Man würde sie auf jeden Fall vermissen. Sie mußte weg. Schweren Herzens zog sie die Hand von seinem Körper zurück und stand auf. Sicher würde er es verstehen, aber etwas sagte ihr, daß er auch enttäuscht wäre, wenn sie sich wie ein Dieb hinaus schleichen würde. Etwas zu eifrig beugte sie sich über ihn. "Legolas?" 

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und koste mit den Fingerspitzen seine glatten Wangen und leicht geöffnete Lippen. "Legolas? Ich muß gehen."

Schelmisch grinsend hielt sie ihm die Nase zu. Aber statt aufzuwachen, atmete er einfach durch den Mund und schlief ungerührt weiter. Asani lachte und ergriff härtere Maßnahmen. Sie drehte ihn unsanft auf den Rücken. "Legolas, du blöder Elb, wach auf." Asani hielt erstaunt inne und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Seine Augen waren zu. 

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn nur an. Sie war wie betäubt. Ein Elb schlief doch gar nicht mit geschlossenen Augen!

Sie atmete ein. 

Sie atmete aus. 

Sie atmete ein und geriet in Panik. Sie tätschelte etwas unsanft seine Wangen. "Legolas? Legolas?"

Keine Reaktion.

Sie begann an seinen empfindlichen Ohren zu zupfen. Wieder nichts. 

"Legolas!" rief sie laut und schüttelte ihn hart. "Wach auf!" 

Nicht einmal ein unmutiges Stirnrunzeln oder ein Murren. Legolas blieb bewegungslos liegen. Sie holte aus und schlug dem Elben hart ins Gesicht. 

Er wachte nicht auf. 

Asani raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Was war los mit ihm? Es mußte Oberons Gewürz sein. Und er würde ihr sicherlich erklären können, was mit Legolas los war. Sie wollte vom Bett hoch und zu Oberon rennen, aber sie blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt da sitzen. Sie konnte Legolas doch nicht in diesem Zustand hier liegen lassen! Wenn die Dienstboten ihn hier so fanden, würden sie ihn für tot halten. Asanis Gedanken überschlugen sich und ihre Vernunft arbeitete vergebens gegen Panik und Sorge. Was sollte sie bloß machen? Und warum bei Gebeinen ihrer Ahnen roch hier plötzlich so abartig? Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber jemand hielt ihren Zopf fest. Es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. 

Wie lange war dieser Jemand wohl schon hier?

Ganz langsam drehte sie sich zu dem Jemand um und staunte nicht schlecht, als ein Ork hinter ihr stand. Ruhig und gelassen hielt er das Zopfende zwischen seinen langen, beharrten Fingern und entblößte beim Lächeln zwei Reihen von verfärbten, schiefen und scharfe Zähne. "Hallo."

Dieser Morgen war nicht schön. 

Mit einem Ruck befreite sie ihren Zopf aus seinem Griff und begann mit einem Faustschlag den Angriff auf den Eindringling. Sie traf ihn nicht, aber statt erneut auszuholen, zog sie mit der anderen Hand ihr Schwert. Die Ork würde keinen Schritt auf das Bett tun können, in dem Legolas so tief schlief. Nicht so lange sie hier war. 

Sie täuschte einen Stoß vor, nutzte aber den Schwung aus, um mit der anderen Faust zuzuschlagen. Die Wucht des Hiebs überraschte den Ork und riß ihn von den Füßen. Er drehte sich in der Luft und landete auf den Bauch. 

"Hallo." Asani wischte sich ihre schweißfeuchte Hand ab, ehe sie damit das Schwert fester packte. Ihre Augen blickten wild zwischen Ork, Tür und Fenster hin und der. Orks griffe doch nur Gruppen an. Es irritierte sie, daß er allein war und keiner seiner Artgenossen schreiend ins Zimmer stürzten. Sollte es wirklich nur diesem Ork bleiben? 

Wenn ja...

Asani ging einige Schritte zurück und ging in Kampfposition. Niemand sollte ihr nachsagen, daß sie so feige war, daß sie sogar einem Ork das Schwert in den Rücken stieß. Sie wurde zwar "Schlächterin" genannt, aber sie hatte nie eine sein wollen. Sie stellte sich genau vors Bett und packte das Schwert mit beiden Händen. Asani blickte kurz auf ihr Schwert. Die Klinge reagierte nicht auf den Ork.

Dieser war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und schien zu verstehen, was ihre Haltung zu bedeuten hatte. Er grinste voller Verachtung und ging einige Schritte hin und her, als versuchte er sie abzuschätzen. Er zog zwei sehr lange Dolche aus seinem Gürtel und ging ebenfalls in Position. Die Klingen waren grünlich verfärbt. Möglicherweise Gift. 

Asani verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den hinteren Fuß. Er nahm also ihre Herausforderung an. Ohne Vorwarnung griff sie an. Aber diesmal sah der Ork ihre Bewegungen voraus und parierte ihren Schlag nur mit einem Dolch und stieß mit dem anderen in Richtung ihres Bauches. Asani war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um auszuweichen. Dennoch war sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache. 

Das war ein Ork! Warum reagierte ihr Schwert nicht auf ihn? 

Erst nach einigen Schlägen begann sich das Schwert plötzlich zu regen und den Ork zu erkennen. Asani fühlte den vertrauten Blutdurst des Schwertes in ihr hochsteigen. Die Kälte des Mithrils fror ihre Seele ein, ehe ein Schmerz oder ein Gefühl zu ihr dringen konnte. Sie spürte nicht, wie die Dolche des Orks die Haut an ihren Armen aufriß, oder wie das Gift in ihr Blut kroch und schon gar nicht, wie das Pakt ihre Wunden heilte, ehe sie Schaden davon nehmen konnte. Alles in diesem Raum wurde in ein blaßblau getaucht. Sie wußte, daß man die Wut des Mithrils in ihren Augen genau erkennen konnte. Aber dabei sah sie nicht, daß die Dolche des Orks ebenfalls aufleuchteten.

Jeden Zweifel und jedes Zögern beiseite räumend stürzte sie sich mit einem wilden Knurren auf den Ork. Asani war erbarmungslos, wenn sie das Schwert die Oberhand überließ. Sie spürte keine Erleichterung, nicht einmal Triumph, als sie den Ork entwaffnete und mit einem Faustschlag in sein hässliches Gesicht den Kampf beenden wollte. Aber der Ork war zäh. Trotz der Schmerzen, die ihm die gebrochene Nase bereitete, raffte er sich wieder auf und griff nach einem der Dolche. Asani schwang das Schwert und zielte auf den Hals des Orks.

Ein Angriff von hinten überraschte sie daher. 

Asani riß erschrocken die Augen auf, als jemand zweites von hinten einem Schlag genau zwischen ihren Schulterblättern landete. Der Schlag war so heftig, daß ihre Schultern sofort gelähmt waren. Die Taubheit raste durch die Muskeln ihrer Arme und erreichte in Sekunden ihre Hände. Das Schwert entglitt ihren Händen und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. Die Klinge immer noch gespenstisch leuchtend. 

Asani blieb nicht lange in ihrem Schock, sondern wich gekonnt dem Griff des Orks aus und riskierte einen schnellen Blick nach hinten, um zu sehen, wo ihr zweiter Angreifer war. Aber der Anblick des Zweiten trieb sie allerdings in eine Lähmung ihres gesamten Körpers. Ihr Verstand setzte aus, als sie Lady Gouldwen von sich sah.

Diese lächelte süß und hob grüßen die Hand. "Hallo."

Der Ork ergriff diese Chance und packte erneut Asanis Zopf. Schnell wickelte er ihn um die Faust und zwar so fest, daß er ihr Haare samt Kopfhaut herauszureißen drohte. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde sie zu Boden gerissen. Als sie aufzustehen versuchte, folgte ein Hieb in ihren Magen, der sie schier atem- und bewegungslos machte. Ihr Körper wand sich unkontrolliert vor Schmerzen und statt eines wütenden Schreis kam nur ein gequältes Röcheln aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Augen rollten in den Kopf zurück, so daß man nur das Augenweiß sah. 

"Und du wunderst dich, warum sie so viele deiner Leute umbringen konnte", sagte Gouldwen über ihr gedehnt. 

Der Ork stierte Asani wütend an, während er an seinem Nasenbein drücke, bis es sich mit einem Knacken begradigte. Er zog ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren hoch und wickelte ihren Zopf so fest um seine Faust, daß sich seine großen Handknöcheln in ihren Nacken bohrten.

Asani rang keuchend um Atem und starrte Lady Gouldwen fassungslos an, die sich ihr langsam näherte. Sie hielt ein Kurzschwert mit einem schmalen, aber massiven Griff in den zarten Händen. Das konnte nicht sein. 

Weicher Samt berührte Asanis Wangen und der Geruch eines blumigen Parfums stieg ihr in die Nase, als Lady Gouldwen sich genau über sie stellte. Sie hob mit der Schwertspitze Asanis Kinn an und blickte ihr lächelnd in die Augen. "Allerdings wundert es mich, daß du dich so leicht überwältigen läßt, Kopfgeldjägerin. Ich hatte einen längeren Kampf erwartet."

Als sie das Schwert zurückzog, schnitt sie ein neues Grübchen in Asanis Kinn. Asani atmete zischend ein und wollte sich ans Kinn greifen, aber der Ork warf sie herum und verdrehte ihren Arm auf den Rücken. 

Asani wehrte sich kräftig und schaffte es einmal, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu rollen und dem Ork ins Gesicht zu treten. Sie gab einen befriedigtes Grunzen von sich, als sie erneut sein Nasenbein brechen hörte. Auch wenn sie spürte, wie er ihr die Haare gleich büschelweise ausriß und etwas heißes und flüssiges über ihre brennende Kopfhaut lief und ihre Haare näßte. 

"Hör auf, dich zu wehren, Mädchen", sagte Gouldwen etwas gelangweilt. Sie stand vor dem Spiegel neben der Tür und überpüfte den Sitz ihrer Frisur. "Es hat keinen Sinn."

Asani fing an zu schreien und der Ork schlug ihr quer übers Gesicht. Der Schlag war so kräftig, daß ihr schwarz vor den Augen wurde. Sie schmeckte Blut und spürte kaum noch etwas, als er ihren Kopf wie eine Melone auf den Boden aufschlug. In ihren Schläfen explodierte ein stechender Schmerz und Blut lief in ihre Augen.

Lady Gouldwen schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und näherte sich dem Bett. Langsam ließ sie sich neben Legolas nieder. Sie wartete geduldig, bis Asani ihr die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die sie haben wollte. 

"Wie wäre es mit einem Tauschgeschäft?" fragte sie und öffnete die vielen kleinen Knöpfe an ihren engen Ärmeln und rollte sie penibel hoch. Asani blieb still liegen, als Gouldwen Legolas ausgiebig betrachtete. Sie sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen, als sie die Decke von Legolas' Körper zog. 

"Er bleibt am Leben", führte sie weiter aus und legte demonstrativ das Kurzschwert neben Legolas. Wie Asani zuvor beugte sie sich über den Elben und küßte ihn auf die Stirn. "Dafür bist du ruhig und gehst mit Mocalyon mit."

"Legolas ist ein Elb", erwiderte Asani spöttisch. "Elben sterben nicht so einfach."

Gouldwen seufzte laut auf. "Ja, das stimmt leider." Sie strich durch Legolas' lange Haare und schien zu überlegen. "Aber wer würde noch leben, wenn man ihm den Kopf abschlägt?"

Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, strich sie Legolas' Haare von seinem Hals und zeichnete mit den Zeigefinger eine Linie quer über seine Kehle. "Wie wäre es, Kopfgeldjägerin?"

"Miststück", sagte Asani kalt. 

Mylady überging die Beleidigung und sortierte übertrieben sorgfältig die Falten ihres Kleides. "Ehrlich gesagt, behagt es mir ganz und gar nicht, all das kostbare und schöne Bettzeug mit Elbenblut zu besudeln...und es spritzt ziemlich viel Blut bei einer Enthauptung, weißt du?"

Asani starrte diese Frau stumm an, während sie einen dünnen Zopf in Legolas' Haar flocht und auf ihre Antwort wartete.. 

"Was wollt Ihr von mir?" fragte Asani dann.

"Rache", antwortete der Ork mit einer heiseren Stimme über ihr. "Du hast meine Leute umgebracht."

Asani blickte sich überrascht um. Der Ork konnte einige zusammenhängende Sätze sagen. Dennoch erwiderte sie kalt: "Ich töte ungern. Bei Abgabe einer Leiche halbiert sich das Kopfgeld." 

Gouldwen lachte zu ihrer Überraschung.

"Ich rede von deinem Massaker im Orkwald", rief der Ork ihr in Erinnerung. "Die 117 Orks, die du in der Nordlichtung einfach abgeschlachtet hast."

"Die haben angefangen", erwiderte Asani dreist und bekam einen Tritt in die Rippen. Ihre Augen rollten wieder in den Kopf zurück, als sie ein leises Knirschen hörte. Er hatte ihr eine Rippe gebrochen sie drückte sich schmerzhaft in ihre Lunge. 

"Mir fehlt extrem viel Personal und die Überlebenden wollen dich haben, ehe sie weiterarbeiten. Weißt du, wie das meine Geschäfte blockiert?"

"Und sie werden sie bekommen", beschwichtigte Gouldwen ihn. "Ich hoffe, das wird unsere Beziehung wieder herstellen, Mocalyon."

"Auf jeden Fall", knurrte der Ork befriedigt.

"Dann erwarte ich dich in einem Monat. Bis dahin müßte dieser Waldläuferkönig wieder gegangen sein."

"Gut."

"Und vergiß nicht", sagte Mylady. "Ich will ihre Augen."

"Ich werde sie dir in einem mit Samt gefütterten Kästchen zukommen lassen", antwortete Mocalyon ironisch und zog Asani an den Haaren auf die Knie. Asani wollte ihre Arme heben, aber sie waren völlig taub. Sie waren so schwer.

"Und nur die Augäpfel", fuhr Gouldwen fort und stand vom Bett auf. "Säubere sie von Sehnen und Blut und vor allem sollen die Augen klar bleiben. Also erwürgt sie nicht, sonst staut sich das Blut in ihrem Kopf und verfärbt das schöne Augenweiß."

"Erwürgen macht nicht viel Spaß", erwiderte Mocalyon fachmännisch, während er einige Stricke aus einer Innentasche seiner Kleider holte. "Meine Leute haben ein Faible fürs Zerstückeln und derartiges."

Gouldwen hob Asanis Kinn, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ihre sonst so schwarzen Augen glühten in einem widerwärtigen blaßblau. Aber bald würden sie ihr gehören. Gouldwen runzelte die Stirn, als sie länger in diese Augen sah. Da war noch etwas anderes. 

"Gib mir deinen Dolch", verlangte Gouldwen und hielt Mocalyon ihre geöffnete Hand entgegen, während sie Asanis Kinn festhielt. In Gouldwens Augen spiegelte sich purer Haß wieder. Asani fing an zu zittern. Sie war hilflos dieser Irren ausgeliefert. Aber das, was Mylady dann sagte, erschreckte sie noch mehr. "Die Kleine hat ihre Seele an eine Waffe verkauft."

Asanis Blut gefror in ihren Adern. Sogar das Schwert fühlte sich entdeckt und blieb reglos an seinem Platz in ihrer Seele. Aber Lady Gouldwens Blick entging nichts. Sie wandte sich kurz von Asani weg und blickte auf die Stelle, wo Asani ihr Schwert fallen gelassen hatte. Es war nicht mehr da. Der Griff um ihr Kinn wurde fester und lange Nägel bohrten sich tief in ihre Wangen. 

"Wovon redest du?" fragte Mocalyon verwirrt. 

"Dieser kriegerische Ifrey Clan liebt seine Waffen so sehr, daß sie mit ihnen ihre Seele teilen. Dafür bleiben sie so unverwundbar und so lange am Leben wie die Waffe", erklärte Lady Gouldwen und zog eine lange Haarnadel heraus, als Mocalyon ihr seine Dolche nicht überlassen wollte. 

Asani sah mit einigen Schrecken, daß es sich nicht um eine ordinäre Haarnadel sondern um ein Stilett handelte. Mocalyon, der immer noch ihre Haare um seine Faust gewickelt hatte, entriß Asanis Kopf aus Gouldwens Griff. 

"Sie sollte mir unversehrt ausgeliefert werden", erinnerte Mocalyon Gouldwen kühl. 

"Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen", erwiderte sie ruhig und faßte wieder nach Asanis Kinn. "Bei einem Ifrey Pakt heilen die Wunden der Menschen sofort." 

"Von so einem Unsinn habe ich noch nie gehört", erwiderte Mocalyon grimmig. "Nicht einmal bei den Elben heilen Wunden auf der Stelle."

"Bei ihr schon", entgegnete Gouldwen verdächtig freundlich. Sarumans ehemalige Diener sahen sich in die Augen und ohne Vorwarnung schnitt Gouldwen Asani mit der scharfen Haarnadel eine tiefe Wunde in die rechte Wange. 

"Verdammt Gouldwen!" rief der Ork empört und riß Asani wieder aus ihrem Griff. 

"Sieh doch!" Gouldwen grinste wie von Sinnen, als sie auf Asanis Wange deutete. Mocalyon starrte gebannt auf Asanis Wange und wurde Zeuge, wie sich der Schnitt binnen Sekunden wieder schloß. Nur etwas Blut blieb auf ihrer Haut zurück. Er wischte es weg und drehte ihr Gesicht zum Licht. Sein rauher, behaarter Daumen fand nichts außer glatter, heiler Haut vor. Auch tastete er nach der Platzwunde an ihrer Schläfe. Auch da war nichts mehr.

"Nicht einmal eine Narbe", flüsterte er erstaunt. Er sah zu Gouldwen hoch. "Und das nur wegen dieses Paktes?"

"Oh ja." Gouldwen leckte geistesabwesend das Blut von der Nadel. Es schmeckte nach Mithril. "Die Waffen heilen ihre Herren mit Magie, damit sie nicht von Verletzungen außer Gefecht gesetzt werden. Es geht ihnen nur um den Kampf."

Mocalyon grinste wölfisch. "Scheint so, als habe der schöne Elb Gefallen an der dunklen Seite gefunden."

"Verdammter Ork", zischte Asani ihm zu.

Seine Antwort war ein gezielter Faustschlag in ihr Gesicht. Sie bäumte sich vor Schreck auf, als sie ein furchtbares Knirschen hörte. Er hatte ihr die Nase gebrochen. Blut spritzte zwischen ihren Fingern, mit denen sie reflexartig nach ihrer Nase gegriffen hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen mußte sie die neuen Schmerzen hinnehmen, die sich von ihrer Nase aus über ihr ganzen Gesicht verteilten und sogar bis in ihrem Hinterkopf zu spüren waren. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, als sie eine gleißende Hitze zwischen den gebrochenen Knochen in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Die Heilung tat noch mehr weh als der Bruch!

Mocalyon riß ihr die Hände weg und prüfte ihre Nase. "Sogar Knochenbrüche heilen in Sekunden. Erstaunlich."

"Aber laß ihre Hände unversehrt. Die Waffe, mit der sie paktiert hat, ist ein Schwert", sagte Gouldwen zu Asanis Schrecken. Dieses Weib!

"Die Hände?" Mocalyon hielt inne. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, Asani mit den Stricken zu fesseln. 

"Hack sie ihr nicht ab", erklärte Lady Gouldwen. "Um ein Schwert zu schwingen, braucht man Hände. Wenn sie keine mehr hat, löst sich der Pakt mit dem Schwert von allein. Trenn ihr die Beine ab, wenn du willst. Aber wenn du lange Spaß an ihr haben willst, läßt du ihre Hände in Ruhe."

Gouldwen stellte sich wieder vor dem Spiegel und ließ die Haarnadel wieder ihrer Frisur verschwinden. Sie wischte sich dann etwas Blut von ihrem Mundwinkel, rollte die Ärmel wieder hinunter und knöpfte sie wieder zu, während sie Mocalyon dabei zusah, wie er ein Bettlaken in Streifen riß, mit denen er Asanis Hände einzeln verpackte, als wären es Kostbarkeiten. Er nahm also ihren Ratschlag ernst.

"Du weißt, wie du hier herauskommst?" fragte Gouldwen und strich über ihre Augenbraue.

"Aus dem Fenster, den Wehrgang entlang und dann über die Mauer", leierte der Ork gelangweilt herunter, als hätte er es schon tausend Mal gesagt 

"Das hast du gut behalten", lobte Gouldwen ironisch und sah noch eine Weile zu, wie Mocalyon Asani in aller Ruhe zu ende fesselte. Ihre Fußknöchel, Knie waren fest zusammengebunden. Ihre Arme band er an ihrem Oberkörper fest.

"Wie lange schläft der Elb noch?" wollte Mocalyon wissen. Daraufhin warf Gouldwen einen Blick aus dem Fenster. 

"Er müßte gegen Mittag aufwachen", meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Oberon Temonis dem Prinzen soviel gegeben hat, daß er Tage verschlafen könnte." 

Asani verengte die Augen. Wer war diese Lady Gouldwen überhaupt? Diese Frau wußte sogar von Oberons Gewürz...

"Aber beeil dich trotzdem", riet Mylady dem Ork. Asani konnte nicht sehen, wie Mocalyon knapp nickte, aber sie sah Gouldwen um so besser. Dieser fing ihren Blick auf und verneigte sich spöttisch, ehe sie aus dem Zimmer entschwebte. 

Mocalyon war in diesem Moment mit seiner Packarbeit fertig und drehte seine Beute auf den Rücken. 

"So so", sagte er dann und kratzte mit der Dolchspitze über ihre Wange. "Du hast dich also an ein Mithrilschwert gebunden und lebst so lange wie die Klinge. Du bist dann praktisch unsterblich." 

Er schob die ihre Fesseln über ihrer Brust etwas auseinander und rammte die Waffe bis zum Schaft in ihr Herz. Asani biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien. Wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie Mocalyon an. "Und du stirbst erst, wenn das Schwert den Pakt mit dir löst. Interessant."

Asani riß die Augen weit auf und wand sich vor Schmerzen, als er den Dolch in ihrer Wunde drehte. Blut füllte ihren Mund und quoll zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Sie starb. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper aufgab und in Aufruhr geriet, als es nicht passierte. Der Pakt mit dem Mithrilschwert erhielt sie am Leben und zum ersten Mal fand sie es unerträglich. Ihr durchbohrtes Herz schlug immer noch. Bei solchen lebensgefährlichen Wunden verdoppelte sich die Heilgeschwindigkeit, was wieder mit Schmerzen und Qual verbunden war. Das verletzte Fleisch schloß um die Klinge herum und verheilte, als gehörte der Dolch zu ihrem Körper. Sie fühlte, wie das Herz beim Schlagen gegen die Klinge drückte.

"Das wirst du mir büßen", preßte sie hervor und hustete, als sie fast an ihren eigenem Blut erstickte.

"Vielleicht", meinte er philosophisch und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie waren nun silbern und leuchteten in einem gespenstischen Blaßblau. Lady Gouldwen hatte Recht. Mithril. Beinah ungerührt dreht die Klinge um 180 Grad herum. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht." 

Asanis Geist wurde sofort von einer neuen Welle von Schmerz betäubt. Ihr Körper hingegen reagierte darauf mit wilden Krämpfen darauf. Das schlimmste war, daß sie sich bei jeder Bewegung noch mehr an der Klinge verletzte, die so tief in ihrem Herz steckte. Sie begann diesen Ork wirklich zu hassen. Voller Wut spukte sie ihm ins Gesicht. Mit Genugtuung sah sie ihren Speichel mit Blut gemischt von seiner Nase herunter tropfen. 

Mocalyon lächelte dünn und zog den Dolch aus ihrem Herz, um dann damit in einer geschmeidigen und schnelle Bewegung ihre Kehle aufzuschneiden. Eine dünne Blutfontäne schoß im hohen Bogen hoch und klatschte an die Wand. Mocalyon war ausgewichen und bekam daher nur einige Tropfen ab. 

Völlig kalt blickte er ihr in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Dann wirbelte er den Dolch herum und rammte ihn in ihren Hals. Die Klinge drang durch die offene Wunde, rutschte an der Wirbelsäule ab, kam am Nacken wieder heraus und bohrte sich den Holzboden. 

Asani gab einen röchelnden, fiependen Laut von sich. Sie wollte schreien. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloß sich wie bei einem Fisch auf demLand. Aber es ging nicht. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, sich aufzubäumen. 

Zu ihrem Entsetzen hörte sie das Blut in ihrer Kehle sprudeln und es rann unaufhörlich an ihrem Hals hinunter. Sie spürte sich das Hemd damit vollsog und schwer auf ihrer Brust lag. Sie fühlte es in ihren Haaren, die sich schwer und naß an ihren Haut klebten. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor Weinkrämpfe und nicht enden wollenden Schmerzen. 

"Warum denkt ihr Menschen bloß, Unsterblichkeit sei schön?" fragte Mocalyon ruhig. Als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme mit Hohn und Verachtung durchtränkt. "Hast du daran gedacht, daß du den erlösenden Tod gegen das hier eintauschen würdest, als du diesen Pakt geschlossen hast?"

Asani antwortete nicht. Sie hörte ihn gar nicht. Sie weinte heftig und verzweifelte allein daran, daß sie nicht schreien konnte. Ihre Lungen füllten mit Blut und nicht mit Luft. Sie schloß die Augen, um all das Blut nicht sehen zu müssen, aber sie fühlte es. Es war überall. Sie konnte dem Ganzen nicht entfliehen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte sterben.

Mocalyon rührte mit dem Finger in der Blutlache, in der sie lag, und stand dann auf, um mit ihrem Blut etwas an die Wand zu schreiben. Als er fertig war, trat er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk. Er nahm sich die Zeit, die blasseren Stellen mit etwas Blut auszubessern. 

"Wir gehen", verkündete er, als er fertig war. Er zog den Dolch mit einem Ruck wieder heraus und achtete nicht darauf, wie Asani sich erneut aufbäumte. Ihr Körper hatte die große Wunde um die Klinge herum geheilt, aber als er die Waffe entfernt hatte, wurde alles wieder aufgerissen. Asani wurde schwarz vor Augen und sank zuckend und spuckend zurück. Wieder öffnete und schloß ihr Mund. Es kam kein Ton heraus. Nicht einmal ein Atemzug. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich nur unendliche Agonie wider. Tränen liefen in Bächen über ihren Wangen, verdünnten das Blut in ihrem Gesicht. Sie zuckte lautlos zusammen, als die Tränen auch einen Weg zu ihrer verletzten Kehle fanden, die gerade wieder verheilte. Das Salz ihrer Tränen blieb wie heiße Haken in ihrer Wunde hängen.

Mocalyon packte ihren Zopf und schnitt ihn nah am Kopf ab. Unerklärlicherweise fühlte sie sich nun tatsächlich besiegt. Ihr Haar, das immer ihr immer ins Gesicht gefallen war, berührte kaum ihre Wangen. Ihr Körper rührte sich nicht mehr. Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie die Heilung sich plötzlich verlangsamte. In ihren Augen verschwand der einzig sichtbare Protest des Schwertes. Jedes Licht, ob natürlich oder unnatürlich, verschwand aus diesen schwarzen Augen. 

"Damit er dich bis zum nächsten Körperteil nicht allzu sehr vermißt", erklärte Mocalyon ihr und drückte mit seltsamer Sorgfalt Blut aus dem Zopf, ehe er es aufs Bett legte. Dann zerrte er Asani hoch. Wie einen Sack Mehl warf er sie über die Schulter und kletterte trotz seiner Last leichtfüßig aufs Fensterbrett. 

Er ging nicht gerade sanft mit ihr um, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß ihr Kopf bei seinem Sprung gegen seinen Rücken schlug. Auch interessierte es ihn nicht, ob es Tränen oder Blut war, das ihm heiß durch die Kleider drang und den Rücken hinunterlief. Aber er hörte ihr letztes Wort, ehe sie bewusstlos wurde: "Legolas." 

~*~

"Legolas..."

Ihre Stimme war so sanft und weich wie noch nie. Aber so traurig. Ein tiefer Schmerz flocht sich in ihre Stimme und das war es wohl, daß ihn aus dem Schlaf riß.

Er drehte den Kopf zu der Seite, auf der er Asani hat einschlafen sehen und wunderte sich, daß es stockfinster war. Es konnte nicht mehr Nacht sein. Die Vögel spotteten bereits über ihn, weil er so tief in den Tag hinein geschlafen hatte. Aber warum war es dunkel? 

Er blinzelte einige Male und entdeckte etwas außergewöhnliches. Er hatte mit geschlossenen Augen geschlafen. Wie war das möglich? Das helle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und er verstand endlich, warum Menschen nach dem Aufstehen so lichtscheu waren. Auch fühlten sich seine Lider etwas geschwollen und schwer an. Wie ein Mensch nach dem Aufwachen kniff er die Augen zusammen und tastete erneut nach Asani. Sie war nicht da. 

Er bekam nur ihr Kissen zu fassen. Es duftete nach ihr und war immer noch etwas warm. Asani war wohl erst gerade aufgestanden. Das mußte er auch so langsam. Sich die Augen reibend wälzte er sich etwas umständlich herum und setzte sich auf. 

Was war das für ein Geruch? Legolas rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Er kannte diesen Geruch. Es war Blut. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn immer an Kampf und Tod. Das jetzt in seinem Schlafgemach vorzufinden, beunruhigte ihn. 

"Asani?" 

Legolas schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und blinzelte den letzten Rest Schlaf aus seinen Augen. Erstaunt hielt er inne, als er einige Blutspritzer auf der hellen Wand vorfand. Seine Fingerspitzen stießen auf einen weichen Bündel, das sich wie ein Strang feuchter Fäden anfühlte. 

Es war ein schwarzer blutiger Zopf. 

Er konnte diesen Zopf nicht in seinen Erinnerungen nicht einordnen. Nein...er wollte ihn nicht einordnen. Natürlich hatte er ihn erkannt. Aber was machte er hier auf dem Bett? 

Eine unangenehme Wärme kitzelte seinen Zehen, ehe er die Füße auf den Boden stellte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Seine Reaktion war zu langsam. Fassungslos sah er nach unten. Er stand in einer Lache noch warmen Menschenblutes. 

Betäubt betrachtete er seine nackten Füße inmitten dieses dunklen Blutes und beobachtete stumm, wie es unter seine Zehennägel kroch. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte sich um. Nicht nur auf dem Boden war Blut.

Überall war Blut. 

Sein Blick blieb an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett hängen. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben.

In großen geschwungenen Lettern prangten die Worte an der Wand: _"Wie unzerbrechlich ist Mithril?"_

Ende des 30. Kapitel

**************************************************************

Bevor einer schreit, Sleepy Tiger sei in Wirklichkeit eine Satanistin, die sich auf Menschenopfer spezialisiert hat, lest bitte noch "die einzig wahre Interpretation von Kapitel 30"..........wow, toller Titel *lol* 

Here we go...

Asanis Entführung durch Mocalyon war seit längerem geplant und mir war klar, daß so ein Treffen keineswegs schnell und gewaltlos von der Bühne gehen würde. Asani ist eine Kriegerin und Mocalyon ein Ork extraordinaire. Ich hätte Mocalyon Asani eins überziehen lassen können, aber die Idee überzeugte mich nicht und entschied mich daher zu einer blutigen Szene, um einmal Mocalyon besser zu charakterisieren und auch unterschwellig etwas von meiner Meinung über Gewalt einfließen zu lassen. 

Gewalt ist für mich abstoßend, häßlich und böse. Zuweilen halte ich sie auch für gemein und hinterhältig, weil sie uns überraschen kann. So far so good...Nächste Frage: Wie bringe ich das dem Leser möglichst überzeugend nahe? 

Ich hätte es kurz und knapp erklären können – mit einem moralischen Zeigefinger. Jeder würde mich für absolut politisch korrekt halten. Gewalt ist aber nicht korrekt. Auch nicht politisch und ganz gewiß ist sie jenseits aller Moral. So wollte ich sie daher auch darstellen. Beim "Erklären" sah ich nämlich die Möglichkeit zur Distanz zu dem beschriebenen Geschehen. Distanz kann zu einer unbeteiligten und desinteressierten Haltung führen. Ich wollte euch keine Chance geben, euch davon zu entfernen. Wenn Gewalt in ihrer ganzen Macht in unser Leben tritt, gibt es keine Flucht. Also, "zeigte" ich euch Gewalt. Ich wollte euch schocken und zielte darauf, daß euch schlecht wird. Je entsetzter ihr seid, desto näher bin ich meinem Ziel, euch zu zeigen, was ich von Gewalt halte und wie sie auf mich wirkt.

Auf der Basis meiner Vorüberlegungen verzichtete ich auch auf eine Warnung am Anfang. Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, um meine *hust*künstlerische*hust* Intention zu stützen. Nachdem aber so viele Bitten...okay, es waren Beschwerden...bei mir ankamen, daß ich beim nächsten Mal bitte eine richtige Warnung schreiben soll, habe ich das auch hier auf ff.net nachgeholt...naja... war wohl etwas zu eifrig...hab wohl auch zuviel nachgedacht...

Okay, alles verstanden? Wenn nicht, dann könnt ihr mir immer noch schreiben. 

11. Oktober 2002 

Sleepy Tiger


	32. 31 Vergangenes

**Wer sich immer noch an Kapitel 30 stößt, den bitte ich die neuen Anmerkungen des Kapitels durch zu lesen. Vielen Dank!**

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Entwarnung: kein weiteres Blutvergießen

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

Kapitel 31: Vergangenes

Es war der erste Tag in der Geschichte des Elbenwalds, an dem Oberon es für mehr als einen Tag geschlossen hatte. Soweit er wußte, hatten sich seine Mädels und Jungs bei der gestrigen großen Feier unters Volk gemischt. Die meisten waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt und es würde sicherlich noch einige Stunden dauern, bis einer von ihnen müde herein torkeln würde. 

Das Haus war praktisch leer. Die Zimmer waren verlassen. Niemand war im Wald...außer der Hausherr, der langsam unter den Bäumen wandelte. Er hatte die Feier im Palast kurz nach dem Essen verlassen. Kurz nachdem er Legolas Asani überantwortet hatte. Danach hatte er keinen Grund mehr, zu bleiben. Außerdem war letzte Nacht die erste seit der Erbauung dieses Hauses, die er alleine in der Nachbildung seines geliebten Düsterwalds verbringen konnte. Zusammen mit dem Wind, der sich durch die Blätter zu schleichen versuchte. Getragen vom Zwitschern der Vögeln und dem holzigen Geruch der Bäume. Wie Zuhause. Wie Düsterwald. Beinah.

Er bereute keines seiner Taten. Aber er vermißte das echte Düsterwald. Die Soldaten, die in den Baumkronen saßen und Lieder sagen. Er dachte an die rauschenden Feste in den Hallen des Palastes. Er sah sich in seinem kleinem Büro neben dem Privatgemächern der Königsfamilie. Wenn er die Augen schloß, entlockte ihm das Bild des kleinen Legolas Grünblatts mit klebrigen Händen inmitten seiner Akten sitzend, immer noch ein Lächeln. Er hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, den Jungen aufwachsen zu sehen, statt dessen verbannte Thranduil ihn. Der Lauf der Zeit war auch für Elben unergründlich. Außer für eine vielleicht...

Oberon sah hoch und erwiderte das Lächeln der Sonne. Ja, er vermißte sogar Thranduil. Er mußte es sehr schwer gehabt haben, all die Jahrtausende ohne seine weisen Ratschläge. Er war manchmal so stur und verbissen in den alten Traditionen, daß es niemanden verwunderte, daß plötzliche Veränderungen ihm ein Greuel gewesen waren. Thranduil brauchte immer so unendliche lange, bis er sie nicht nur verstanden, sondern auch akzeptiert hatte. Oberon bekam sogar jetzt nach all der Zeit Kopfschmerzen. Berater von Thranduil zu sein, war schwer verdientes Brot.

Apropos Veränderungen...Vielleicht sollte er Thranduil über den kommenden Nachwuchs unterrichten. Ja, das sollte er. Ein Kind bringt sehr viele Veränderungen mit sich. Thranduil wäre völlig überfordert. Schmunzelnd schlenderte Oberon in sein Büro im ersten Stock, in dem er Geschäftspartner und andere hohe Gäste empfing. Heraus aus der Düsterwaldnachbildung, durch die großzügige Eingangshalle und über die geschwungene Treppe mit dem extravaganten Geländer. 

In seinem etwas zu klein geratenem Büro stapelten sich überall Briefe und Papierrollen. Ganz abgesehen von den vielen Rechnungsbüchern, die hier verstaubten. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und suchte in den Schubladen nach Papier, Feder und Tinte. Hatte Asani hier wieder umgeräumt? Gewöhnlich überredete er Asani dazu, seine Korrespondenz zu erledigen. Natürlich in der Absicht, das Mädchen nicht zu einer vollkommenen Barbarin verkommen zu lassen. Auch wenn Asani es nicht so sah. 

Er fand die Sachen in der obersten Schublade. Alles fein säuberlich geordnet, zusammengebunden und verschlossen. Selbst die Federn waren gespitzt. Während er die Sachen auf den Tisch stellte und legte, setzte er bereits im Gedanken den Brief an Thranduil auf. 

_"An König Thranduil unter Buche und Eiche..." _Oberon öffnete gerade den Tintenfaß und hielt bei dieser Anrede inne. Er sprach die Worte laut aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, zu formal. Er legte den Deckel beiseite und nahm eine Feder zur Hand. Wie wäre es dann mit: _"Lieber Thranduil..." _

Unerklärlicherweise schüttelte sich Oberon bei diesen Worten. Thranduil war vieles für ihn, aber nicht lieb. Irgendwie klang das auch zu intim...Intim...Dieses Wort in Verbindung mit dem Elbenkönig widerte ihn an. 

Nein, so ging das auch nicht. Es sollte vertraulich klingen, aber nicht zu...intim. Oberon erschauderte wieder. Er tauchte die Federspitze in die Tinte. Dann vielleicht so: _"Thranduil, mein Bruder..." _

Nein...nein, nein, Brüder waren sie nicht gewesen. Oberon kratzte sich am Kopf. Warum war es so schwer, Briefe zu schreiben? Beschwerte sich Asani deswegen immer? Er setzte die Federspitze aufs Papier und mit einem anfänglich kleinen Kratzer schrieb er das erste, was ihm einfiel. 

_"Thranduil, du alter Ork! _

_Stell dir vor, dein Sohn erwartet ein Kind von einem meiner Nachkommen. _

_Beste Grüße aus Perrigon, Oberon Temonis." _

Oberon stützte sein Kinn auf seiner Faust und starrte lange auf die drei Zeilen. Sah gut aus. Es entsprach dem Umgangston, der damals zwischen ihnen herrschte. Es war kurz und bündig, aber so aussagekräftig. Ein Meisterwerk von Brief. 

Oberon schnitt das überflüssige Papier fort, rollte den schmalen Streifen mit den drei Zeilen fest zusammen und verzierte es noch mit einem dünnen roten Band. Vom Schreibtisch bis zum Fenster war es nicht einmal eine Armlänge, daher erhob sich der Elb nicht einmal, um sie zu öffnen. Sekunden später tauchte ein Falke auf, der sich elegant mit einigen Flügelschlägen seinen Sturzflug abbremsend auf dem Fensterbrett landete. Er schüttelte sich kurz und blickte Oberon fragend an. Als der Elb ihm mit einem gutgelaunten Grinsen eine kurze Papierrolle zeigte, streckte er ihm das Bein entgegen. Oberon befestigte die Nachricht daran und erklärte: "Das geht an König Thranduil in Düsterwald. Ich erwarte keine Antwort."

Der Falke nickte knapp und breitete wieder die Flügel aus, als Oberon ihn zurückhielt. "Ach, bleib doch trotzdem kurz dort und guck dir seine Reaktion auf die Nachricht an. Ich möchte wissen, ob sich seine Gesichtsfarbe beim Lesen ändert und ob er anfängt zu schreien."

Der Falke verharrte absolut still in seiner Abflughaltung und starrte seinen Herrn an. Oberon erwiderte ungerührt seinen Blick. "Frag nicht, flieg los."

Der Falke blinzelte und es sah aus, als würde er den Kopf schütteln, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob. 

So, nun sollte er sich langsam auf dem Weg zum Palast machen und Asani beruhigen, die jetzt sicherlich die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Sein Gewürz hatte eine große Nebenwirkung: Menschen überlebten die langen Liebesnächte nicht. Elben hingegen wurden dadurch sehr, sehr erschöpft und schliefen so tief und fest wie Menschen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich dabei. Bei einer ungünstigen Dosierung konnten sie ganze Jahrhunderte verschlafen. 

Sein Spaziergang zum Palast war doch anders, als er erwartet hatte. Statt in Ruhe und Muße durch leere Straßen zu gehen, rannten vereinzelt Menschen an ihm vorbei. Oberon fand diese Unruhe an diesem Morgen etwas seltsam. Die Menschen hatten gestern ziemlich lange und ausgiebig gefeiert, als daß sie jetzt so einen Tumult veranstalten konnten. Sie waren schließlich keine Elben.

Noch seltsamer war, daß sie alle in Richtung Palast liefen. Warum nur? Lud der König zum Frühstück ein? Das käme auch ihm nur gerade recht. Oberon beschleunigte seine Schritte, behielt aber seine wachsame Haltung bei. Die Menschen waren nämlich nicht freudig erregt. Sie hatten Angst. Er konnte ihr Flüstern hören, ihr Zittern spüren. Er blickte zum Palast der Familie Kerrigan und sah auf den Wehrgängen ungewöhnlich viele Wachen. Elbische Wachen. 

Der einzige Kommandeur, der momentan in Perrigon über Elben befehligte, war König Aragorn. Was war passiert, daß der König seine Garde einsetzte? Oberon hatte das Tor kaum erreicht, als er eine vertraute Stimme hörte. 

Ein riesiger Ritter in der Uniform der königlichen Garde kam durch das Tor und trug etwas unter seinem Arm. Oberon konnte nicht erkennen, was es war, aber es schien mächtig hin und her zu zappeln. Der Ritter schien völlig genervt zu sein. 

"Hey!! Laßt mich los, verdammt!" schrie eine helle Jungenstimme. Oberon lief schneller. Es war Puni, sein kleiner Page. 

"Ich werde dir noch viel mehr weh tun, wenn ich dich hier noch einmal erwische", hörte Oberon die riesige Garde knurren und sah, wie er Puni einen warnenden Klaps auf den Hintern gab. 

"Hey! Laßt meinen Hintern in Ruhe!" schrie der Junge gekränkt. "Der ist ein Vermögen wert, wenn ich älter bin!"

Der Mann schnaubte, setzte Puni auf die Straße und kehrte zu seinem Posten hinter dem Tor zurück, wo bereits vier weitere Garden auf ihn warteten. Puni unterdessen schlug die Hände der Leute weg, die ihn aufhelfen wollten. Mürrisch stand er auf, klopfte sich ab, während er mit einem vernichtenden Blick der Garde nachsah. Er holte tief Luft, um ihm gehörig die Meinung zu sagen. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl? Nur weil er zur königlichen Garde gehörte, dachte er wohl, er könnte sich alles erlauben. 

Aber jemand ziemlich großes stellte sich neben ihn. Er wußte das nicht nur, weil großer ein Schatten die Sonne für ihn verdeckte, sondern weil eine sanfte Hand mit langen Fingern seinen Kopf umfaßte und ihn vorsichtig an den Haaren nach hinten zog. Er sah einen großen Mann mit hellen, langen Haaren. Oberon Temonis.

"Was hast du angestellt?" fragte dieser amüsiert

"Gar nichts!" antwortete Puni sofort und blinzelte unschuldig zu dem Elben hoch. 

Oberon schwieg eine ganze Weile lang, aber seine Finger zerzausten mit entnervender Langsamkeit die weichen Haare des Jungen. "Puni, du sollst doch nicht lügen."

"Es gab einen Mord im Palast!" sprudelte der Junge dann hervor. 

"Einen Mord?"

"Ja, ein Mädchen wurde im Palast abgestochen und die suchen jetzt die Stadt nach dem Mörder ab", berichtete Puni aufgeregt weiter. "Aber man findet die Leiche nicht. Von der ist nur noch ein schwarze Zopf übrig geblieben."

Oberon runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn. Asani hatte auch schwarzes Haar. "Vielleicht ist das Mädchen auch entführt worden."

"Nicht bei dem Blutbad. Die ist bestimmt schon tot", diagnostizierte Puni altklug. "Das Zimmer sieht aus wie ein Schlachthaus."

"Du warst da drin?" 

Puni war sich nicht sicher, ob Oberon deswegen wütend war. Er entschloß sich dennoch für die Wahrheit und nickte vorsichtig. "Der Mörder hat sogar was an die Wand geschrieben. ‚Wie unzerbrechlich ist Mithril?' Gruselig, oder?"

Oberon glaubte wirklich ohnmächtig zu werden. _Wie unzerbrechlich ist Mithril? _"Asani...Es ist Asani."

Puni verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was Oberon gerade geflüstert hatte. Es war Sindarin. Aber er schreckte bei dem Namen "Asani" hoch. Er hatte doch selbst gesagt, daß nur ein schwarzer Zopf übrig geblieben war und Fräulein Asani hatte schwarzes Haar. Er zupfte an Oberons Sachen. "Was sagt Ihr da? Asani? Fräulein Asani würde sich doch nie entführen lassen. Sie ist doch eine Kriegerin."

Oberon hörte ihn nicht. Er ging auf die Palasttore zu. 

"Ist es Asani, Herr?" Puni rannte dem Elben hinterher. Rücksichtslos schubste er die Leute beiseite, um Oberon einholen zu können. "Herr!"

"Such alle anderen und dann zurück ins Elbenwald. Verriegle alles", befahl Oberon barsch. Der sonst so freche Puni zuckte bei dem Ton zusammen. Noch nie hatte er Oberon Temonis so sprechen hören. Unsicher blickte er sich um und fragte sich, ob er nicht doch...Aber Herr Temonis schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Puni blickte auf die breiten Straßen Perrigons. Zum ersten Mal erschienen sie ihm viel zu breit und gefährlich. 

~*~

Legolas biß die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte stur den Kopf, als Gimli ihm das Glas erneut hinhielt. Es war ein Medikament in dem Wein, der einen beruhigen sollte. Beruhigen. Er war doch war bereits ruhig. Sogar viel zu ruhig. Seit er Alarm geschlagen hatte, war er wie betäubt gewesen. Er stand oder saß völlig still in der Gegend und mußte mit ansehen, wie alles im Palast in Panik geriet.

Er hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht bewegen zu können. Natürlich wollte er sich bei der Suche beteiligen. Er wollte seine Pflicht als Aragorns Verbündeter und Asanis Geliebter nachkommen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er war nicht zu schnellen Bewegungen bereit. Nur widerwillig hob sich seine Hand und bedeckte seine Augen. Sein Nacken schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung. Das Schlucken fiel ihm schwer. Sogar zum Atmen mußte er sich zwingen. Seine Beine waren ganz und gar taub.

Sein Inneres rebellierte gegen den Ungehorsam seines Körpers und schließlich verzweifelte er an seiner eigenen Handlungsfähigkeit. Wieder einmal tat sein Körper das, was er nicht verstand und diesmal war Asani nicht da. 

Statt dessen waren es Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn und seine Garde, die ihm diesmal beistanden. Aber leider waren sie ihm nicht wirklich ein Trost, so sehr sie sich auch bemühten. Gimli und Gandalf wachten neben ihm und versuchten ihn vorsichtig über das Geschehene auszufragen. Aber irgendwie konnte Legolas nicht ein Wort sagen. Es war, als hätte er die Zunge verschluckt. 

Daher nahm Aragorn, nur in Hemd und Hose bekleidet und reichlich zerzaust, alles in die Hand und gab beinahe ununterbrochen Befehle. Er hatte die Ein- und Ausgänge des Palastes und Perrigons bewachen lassen. Niemand durfte den Palast betreten oder Perrigon verlassen. Die Anweisung machte Sinn, da das Blut in Legolas Zimmer noch warm und flüssig war, als Elb Alarm geschlagen hatte. Aragorn befahl seiner Garde alle Gäste des Palastes zu bewachen und ließ nach den Hobbits suchen, um sie in das provisorische Hauptquartier zu bringen. Das Hauptquartier war ein kleiner Konferenzraum neben dem Audienzsaal. Nebst dem langen Tisch und den Stühlen wurde das Zimmer sehr gemütlich mit Sesseln und dicken Teppichen eingerichtet. Momentan herrschte hier ein kleines Chaos. Verängstigte Diener kamen und gingen nur mit Erlaubnis der Wachen, die vor der Tür standen und sie bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen scharf beobachtet. 

Legolas nahm nur am Rande wahr, daß ein kleines Frühstück serviert oder wie das Feuer im Kamin angezündet wurde oder wie Karten heran geschafft wurden. Alles schien so weit entfernt und es setzte ihm zu, daß er sich dem Ganzen nicht nähern konnte. Es überraschte ihn wirklich, als die Tür erneut aufging. Diesmal jedoch kamen keine Wachen oder Diener herein. Es waren Frodo und Sam. 

Die beiden Hobbits sahen sehr verschlafen aus und schienen in aller Schnelle in ihre Sachen geschlüpft zu sein. Sam trug seine Weste in der Hand und versuchte mit der anderen seine abstehende Haare zu glätten. Frodos Blick kreuzte sich beim Eintreten mit dem von Legolas und er hörte gleich auf, an seinem Hemd zu zupfen.

Legolas sah wie in einem Traum jede Veränderung in Frodos Gesicht. Wie sich die blauen Augen vor Verwunderung weit öffneten, wie sie sich dann doch wieder verengten, wie ein Schatten auf seiner Stirn ein besorgtes Runzeln ankündigte und wie sich die Lippen zu einer lautlosen Frage öffneten. _"Was ist passiert?"_

Legolas sah weg. Er konnte die Frage beim besten Willen nicht beantworten. 

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Sam mürrisch, verschlafen und vor allem laut.

"Fräulein Asani wurde entführt", erzählte Le Tare leise, der für Aragorn die Karten ausbreitete und Befehle weitergab. 

Die beiden Hobbits wurden schlagartig wach und sahen sich erschrocken an. "Was ist passiert?"

"Das wissen wir nicht", erwiderte Le Tare etwas zögernd. Frodo sah trotz seines müden Zustands, daß sich eine verräterische Röte in das Gesicht des Ritters kroch. Räusperte sich der Mann da? Warum wich er seinen Blick aus? Der König sah seinen Hauptmann an und entließ ihn schmunzelnd. Le Tare war ein fabelhafter Krieger und loyaler Gefolgsmann, war aber erstaunlich feinfühlig. 

"Wir vermuten, daß sie im Schlaf überwältig und wahrscheinlich auch erpresst wurde", erklärte Aragorn knapp. 

"Woher wißt ihr das so genau?" fragte Sam überrascht.

"Legolas hat tief und fest geschlafen."

"Hätte Legolas ihr den helfen können?" fragte Sam stirnrunzelnd. "Ich meine, sie schläft doch beim Personal und Legolas hier irgendwo."

"Sie war bei Legolas auf dem Zimmer", erwiderte der junge König geduldig. 

"Bei Legolas auf dem Zimmer?" wiederholte Sam verwirrt. "Was machte sie denn..." Sam unterbrach sich selbst und nickte dann langsam. "Verstehe." 

"Es ist furchtbar", flüsterte Aragorn Frodo zu, der mit sich selbst zu ringen schien, ob er zu Legolas hinüber gehen sollte. Der Elbenprinz wirkte ungewöhnlich kühl und viel zu ruhig. Es konnte einem schon Angst machen. "Überall ist seinem Zimmer ist Blut. Der Entführer hat sogar mit dem Blut etwas an die Wand geschrieben und ihr den Zopf abgeschnitten."

Aragorn deutete mit dem Kinn dezent auf den schwarzen Zopf auf dem Tisch. Sam und Frodo blickten zögernd hin. Sam schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und erbleichte deutlich. Frodo jedoch wagte zu fragen: "Habt ihr schon daran gedacht, ob sie vielleicht...tot ist?" 

"Nein, wenn man sie umgebracht hätte, hätte es keinen Sinn gehabt, ihre Leiche wegzuschaffen", erwiderte Aragorn so leise wie möglich. Er bereute gleich seine Worte, denn er sah Legolas die Augen schloß und mit der Hand den Mund bedeckte. Seine Hand zitterte deutlich. 

Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgestoßen und herein stürmte in seiner gewohnt dramatischen Art Oberon Temonis. "Wo ist Asani?" 

"Moment, mein Herr!" Le Tare lief ihm entgegen. "Ihr dürft nicht..."

"Schweig, Mensch!" befahl Oberon streng und wirbelte zu dem Hauptmann herum. "Und raus hier!"

Zu Erstaunen aller erstarrte Le Tare bei diesem barschen Befehl. Wohl aus Reflex salutierte er und schlug die Hacken zusammen. Und tatsächlich ging er wieder hinaus. Aber auf dem halben Weg blieb er jedoch stehen und kam wutentbrannt zurück. "Mein Herr! Ich muß doch sehr bitten!"

Aragorn blickte zwar sehr erstaunt drein, weil er noch nie gesehen hatte, daß Le Tare jemand anderem gehorcht hatte als ihm oder seiner Frau. Aber Oberon Temonis' Befehlston war wirklich außergewöhnlich hart. Sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Elben. Aragorn hob die Hand und hielt Le Tare zurück. "Herr Temonis...Ihr solltet nicht hier sein."

"Ich werde wieder gehen, wenn Ihr mir sagen könnt, wo Asani ist", erwiderte Oberon ruhig. 

"Woher wißt Ihr...?" Aragorn blickte scharf zu Le Tare. Der Hauptmann errötete zwar wieder, aber er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

"Sie ist mein Nachkomme", sagte Oberon eindringlich. "Es geht mich etwas an, wenn sie verschwunden ist und man sie vorher wie ein Schwein ausbluten ließ."

"Le Tare!" Aragorns Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als er seinen Hauptmann wütend anfuhr.

"Majestät, ich schwöre, ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber ich werde sofort die Informationslücke schließen", stotterte der Ritter geschlagen und lief wieder hinaus.

"Also, was ist?" Oberon blickte dem jungen König in die Augen. "Wo ist mein Kind?"

"Asani wurde entführt", erwiderte Legolas statt dessen. 

Jeder im Raum wurde still und drehte sich zu Legolas herum. Dieser saß auf seinem Platz und schien der aufwendigen Schnitzereien auf der linken Armlehne besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Seine Stimme war monoton und sehr ruhig gewesen. Es wirkte auf die Anwesenden schlimmer, als hätte er getobt und geschrien. Und in dem gleichen Ton fuhr er auch fort: "Ich habe geschlafen...Ich habe geschlafen, während sie um ihr Leben kämpfte." Er sah Oberon direkt in die Augen. "Ich habe geschlafen", wiederholte er. "In ihrer unmittelbarer Nähe....Ich habe geschlafen. Vielleicht hat ihr gedroht, weil mir sonst etwas zugestoßen wäre. Ich war hilflos. Ich habe geschlafen."

"Legolas, du konntest es nicht wissen", warf Gimli schnell ein und legte eine Hand vorsichtig auf Legolas' Schulter.

Zu Überraschung aller kniete Oberon vor Legolas nieder. "Ihr habt keine Schuld." 

Noch mehr erstaunte es sie, als Oberon Legolas' Gesicht umfaßte und, dann vorsichtig seine Augenlider auseinander zwang, um sich die blauen Augen anzusehen, und schließlich seinen Puls fühlte. Dann griff er nach seinem Kinn und fragte er: "Kommt Euch alles sehr weit weg vor?"

Erst jetzt zeigte Legolas eine Regung. Er blinzelte erschrocken und zuckte instinktiv vor Oberon zurück. Aber Oberon ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Schließlich nickte Legolas langsam, als wundere er sich selbst darüber. 

Oberon lächelte beruhigend. "Keine Sorge, das gibt das wieder. Es sind nur die Nachwirkungen."

"Welche Nachwirkungen?" wollte Gimli wissen und blickte fragend zu Gandalf hinüber. Er staunte nicht schlecht, daß der Zauberer eine völlig finstere Miene zur Schau stellte. 

Das wahrlich Seltsame war jedoch, als Gandalf Oberons Hand fort schlug und sich zu dem knienden Elben beugte. "Was hast du getan, du unseliger Elb?" 

"Gandalf!" rief Oberon grinsend. "Was machst du in dieser schönen Stadt?" 

Legolas' Freunde wunderten sich ziemlich. Hatte Oberon Temonis Gandalf erst jetzt bemerkt? War er irgendwie blind? Gandalf war doch nicht zu übersehen. Aber Frodo fing an zu zweifeln. Oberons fröhlicher Ton klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Es mußte etwas anderes sein.

"Tu nicht so unschuldig", fuhr Gandalf den Elben an. "Oberon Temonis. Was hast du diesmal getan?" 

So verwirrt alle von der neuen Wendung der Geschehnisse war, so war für jeden dennoch sichtbar, daß es ein altes Zerwürfnis zu geben schien. Oberon bestätigte es auch gleich. Sein lässiges Lächeln verschwand und stand wieder auf, um Gandalf auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu begegnen. Aus den blauen Augen sprach unverhohlener Hochmut. Jegliche Freundlichkeit war aus seiner geschmeidigen Stimme verschwunden und der charmante Elb klang auf einmal sehr kühl: "Ich habe mir wirklich all die Jahrtausende die Mühe gegeben, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen. So wie du es damals gefordert hast, Gandalf. Sogar gestern bin ich früher gegangen, damit du das Fest unbeschwert genießen konntest. Dennoch solltest du nicht vergessen, daß ich zuerst hier war."

Gandalf konnte, wenn er wollte, mindestens die gleiche kühle Arroganz an den Tag legen wie der Elb und deutete nur mit einer hoch gezogenen Braue seinen Unmut an. Ungerührt wiederholte er: "Was hast du diesmal getan?" 

"Geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Oberon kurzangebunden.

"Du hast etwas getan, was du nicht tun solltest, nicht wahr?" 

"Wie bitte?"

"Und du hast es mit etwas getan, das seit Jahrtausenden verboten wurde."

"Gandalf, du wirst senil."

"So? Senil, ja?" Gandalf mochte wie ein alter Mann aussehen, aber er bewegte sich so schnell wie ein Elb. Seine Hand schoß ohne Vorwarnung hervor und griff durch Oberons geöffnete Jacke in die Innentasche. Zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger hielt er ein silbernes Döschen. 

"Das nennt sich Diebstahl", erwiderte Oberon trocken und schnappte es sich mit der gleichen Schnelligkeit zurück. Gandalf schlug mit seinem Stab auf Oberons Hand und fing das Döschen wieder auf. Mit einem Murren wollte Oberon Gandalf es wieder abnehmen, als Gimli, der sich das Ganze wie jeder andere im Raum absolut verwirrt mit angesehen hatte, ins Geschehen eingriff. Er trat dem Elben einfach gegen das Schienbein. Der Elb spürte diesen "Angriff" jedoch und sprang zurück. 

"Auf welcher Seite seid Ihr, Gloins Blag?" knurrte Oberon verstimmt. Das schadenfrohe Grinsen des Zwergs beantwortete diese Frage.

"Ist es das, was ich vermute?" wollte Gandalf wissen und versuchte das Döschen zu öffnen. 

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." erwiderte Oberon verstimmt.

Gandalf bekam den kleinen Behälter auf und beschnupperte vorsichtig den Inhalt. "Dieses verdammte Gewürz! Du mischst es immer noch?!? Und du hast es Legolas gegeben? Elb, was hast du getan?"

"Sie ist nicht schwanger, Zauberer", erwiderte Oberon ernst. "Ich habe lediglich nur etwas nachgeholfen. Woher sollte ich wissen, daß so _etwas_ passieren würde?"

"Schwanger?" wiederholte Gandalf etwas baff. Er sah auf Legolas hinunter, aber der Elbenprinz stand auf und ging schweigend zum Fenster. Da er von ihm keine Antwort bekommen würde, blickte er Gimli an. Dieser wiederum blies in einem Akt der Ratlosigkeit die Backen auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich flüsterte der Zwerg: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber es kann was passiert sein."

"Und wie es passiert ist", mischte Oberon lakonisch ein. "Mein Wiese..." 

Gandalf verschloß das Döschen wieder und achtete dabei sorgsam darauf, daß kein Pulverkorn herunterfiel. "Das ist trotzdem unverantwortlich. Aber von dir kann man auch nichts anderes erwarten."

Jetzt war Oberon wirklich gereizt. "Unverantwortlich? Weißt du, was für ein Skandal das für diese Sterblichen ist, wenn das Mädchen erlegt worden, aber nicht schwanger ist? Man hackt ihr die Hand dafür ab, weil sie ihre Ehre beschmutzt hätte. Sie ist meine Nachkommen. Ich bin meiner Pflicht nachgekommen, sie zu schützen!"

"Du schützt sie, in dem du Legolas schadest?" fragte Gandalf fassungslos.

"Was heißt hier schaden? Er ist doch wach!"

"Es hätte etwas passieren können! Und es ist auch passiert!"

"Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig!" erwiderte Oberon heftig. "Was hättest du getan? Ein Nachfahre von dir droht Opfer alter Traditionen zu werden, von denen sich er niemals lösen würde. Egal wie sehr er darunter zu leiden hätte. Die Rettung bietet sich, in dem du nur einen Elbenprinzen liebestoll machst." 

Gandalf erwiderte darauf nichts. Aber sein Blick war immer noch unerbittlich. 

"Anscheinend kannst du das nicht verstehen", sagte Oberon dann plötzlich. "Du hast ja keine Nachkommen."

Es war viel mehr Oberons Ton als seine Worte, die Gandalf bis aufs Blut reizten. Diese unerträgliche Arroganz, gepaart mit Jahrtausend alten Sarkasmus, war wirklich nicht auszuhalten. Gandalf drückte das Döschen so fest zusammen, daß sogar Gimli hörte, wie das Metall nachgab. 

"ELB!" donnerte Gandalf erzürnt. 

"Was, Zauberer?" schrie Oberon zurück.

"Bitte hört auf", rief Frodo dazwischen. Er verstand zwar nicht, was zwischen den beiden war. Aber dieses Geschreie war sicherlich nicht gut. "Das bringt uns doch nicht weiter." Aber der Zauberer und der Elb hörten den Hobbit nicht. Frodo seufzte tief auf und lief auf die beiden Streithähne zu, um sie zu trennen. 

"Hättest du das nicht ahnen können, Elb?" fuhr Gandalf den Elb an.

"Wie denn? Mein Name ist Oberon Temonis und nicht Galadriel von Lorien, Zauberer!" schnappte der Elb zurück. "Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft sehen!"

"Wie konntest du dieses Pulver einsetzen? Es war unverantwortlich! Lernst du denn nie dazu?" rief Gandalf empört und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Frodo trat einen Schritt unwillkürlich zurück. Gandalf regte sich wirklich auf. Die Luft um ihn vibrierte und man sah die ersten Funken sprühen.

"Laß den Quatsch!" zischte Oberon ebenso gereizt zurück. "Damit beeindruckst du mich nicht im geringsten!" 

Gandalfs Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und verschwanden im Schatten seiner buschigen Brauen. "Du verdammter Elb!" 

Sam packte Frodo bei der Hand und steuerte eins der großen Sessel an. "Laßt uns besser in Deckung gehen. Das sieht nicht gut aus."

Frodo zögerte, aber als Oberon die Jacke abnehmen sah, folgte er Sam gehorsam. 

"Hört auf." Es kam sehr leise von den Fenstern, vor den Legolas stand. "Hört auf. Bitte."

Gandalf und Oberon hörten wie auf Befehl auf, sich weiter anzuschreien. Auch wenn ihre Stimmen verstummten, ihre Blicke kämpften weiter. Keiner war bereit nachzugeben. Aber Legolas' Stimme hielt sie zurück.

"Frodo hat recht", fuhr der Elbenprinz ruhig fort. Legolas schien absolut unerschüttert zu sein, als er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden umdrehte. Er sprach zwar immer noch sehr beängstigend ruhig, aber da jetzt etwas anderes. In seinen Augen war Leben zurückgekehrt. "Wir verlieren damit nur Zeit." 

Er blickte auf den abgeschnitten Zopf, der auf dem Tisch lag. Er kam sich immer noch sehr langsam vor, als er die Hand danach ausstreckte. Zögernd tauchten seine Fingerspitzen zwischen Haaren. Sie waren rauh und hart vom getrocknetem Blut. 

Ihrem Blut. 

Dann warf er den Zopf in das lodernde Feuer des Kamins.

"Laßt uns anfangen, den Palast zu durchsuchen", sagte er und schritt entschlossen zur Tür hinaus. Er schloß beim Gehen seine Kleider und befahl knapp einige Wachen vor der Tür, ihm Waffen zu besorgen und ihm zu folgen. 

Bewunderung. Mitleid. Oder Schock. All diese Worte trafen auf die momentane Stimmung in dem kleinen Konferenzraum nicht zu. Es vermischte sich alles und sehr viel anderes kam hinzu. Es verwirrte die Anwesenden sehr. 

"Ich will auch nicht hier bleiben", sagte Frodo in die Stille hinein. "Ich will nicht untätig hier sitzen."

"Das können wir auch nicht", warf Sam in einem genervten Ton ein. Als ihn alle ansahen, breitete er die Arme aus und fuhr fort: "Merry und Pippin sind nicht hier!"

Frodo fuhr mit beiden Händen in seine braunen Locken. "Die beiden laufen wahrscheinlich im Palast herum..."

"Und rennen bestimmt dem Entführer in die Arme", beendete Sam kopfschüttelnd. "Das würde ihnen ähnlich sehen."

"An die haben ich ja gar nicht gedacht", gestand Aragorn. "Wachen!"

"Wir erledigen das", unterbrach Oberon freundlich. Er stand hinter Frodo und Sam. "Ihr braucht die Männer woanders. Außerdem brauche ich etwas frische Luft. Hier ist sie etwas dick geworden."

Aragorn blickte kurz zu Gandalf, aber dieser stierte Oberon immer noch böse an. Vielleicht war es besser, einen der Streithähne wegzuschicken. 

"Aber gerne", erwiderte Frodo freundlich, aber dennoch sehr verunsichert. 

"Es wird sicherlich helfen, einen Elben bei sich zu haben", meinte auch Sam.

"Nicht ohne mich!" rief Gimli empört und stellte sich zwischen Frodo und Oberon. Grimmig funkelte er den Elben an. "Ihr werdet mich nicht so schnell los!" Gimli starrte den Elben böse an, als dieser ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen bedachte. "Was?"

Der elbische Bordellvater nickte mit einem feinen Lächeln. "Ich verstehe Euch so langsam." 

"Was versteht ihr?" fauchte der Zwerg und schulterte seine Axt. 

"Oh, Gloins Blag...Ihr seid ein schlimmer Finger. Ich meine...Hobbits..."

Gimli blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und der üblichen Portion Abscheu an. "Wovon redet Ihr?"

"Ich meine....Hobbits", wiederholte Oberon und preßte die Lippen nachdenklich zusammen. "Ich dachte, ich hätte ausgefallene Vorlieben, aber Ihr...Ich meine, Hobbits! Gloins Blag, Ihr überrascht mich."

Gimli wurde zunehmend wütender. "Drückt Euch klarer aus, wenn Ihr nicht meine Axt zu spüren bekommen wollt!"

Oberon ignorierte ihn und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er ging einfach los und tippte sich dabei mit dem Finger auf seine Lippen. "Es gibt immer noch Überraschung auf der Welt. Zwerge und Hobbits...meine Güte!"

Frodo und Sam blickten Gimli fragend an, aber der Zwerg winkte lässig ab. Innerlich jedoch fragte er sich das Gleiche. Zwerge und Hobbits? Was sollte denn daran so schlimm? Dieser Elb war wirklich ein Rätsel. Wer hatte schon von einem _elbischen_ Bordellvater gehört? Sollten Elben nicht jenseits von derartigen Gelüsten sein? Gimli hielt inne und dachte über das Wort "Gelüste" nach. Warum blieb es so schwer haften? 

Es traf ihn schließlich wie ein Blitz. Gimli ließ seine Axt mitsamt seinem Unterkiefer fallen. Dieser Elb dachte, daß er mit Frodo und Sam...??? "Dieser. Abartige. Elb."

Ende des 31. Kapitel

*****************************************************************

Werden sie Merry und Pippin finden? Wird sich Oberon benehmen können? Wird Gimli die Beherrschung verlieren und dem Elben die Ohren abschneiden? Was ist das für ein alter Streit zwischen Gandalf und Oberon?.......Ist die Welt eckig? Können wir die Welt tatsächlich zerstören, in dem wir alle gleichzeitig den Fön einschalten? Was ist mit meinem Diskettenlaufwerk los? Wo ist mein Käse - Schinken Baguette? Und hat mir jemand in den letzten drei Wochen geschrieben und keine Antwort bekommen? Ts, ts, ts, ts...Schande über mich...


	33. 32 Gefährliche Irrwege

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: mußte selber erst einmal nachlesen, was ich geschrieben habe...lang, lang ist's her...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

32. Kapitel: Gefährliche Irrwege

Zugegeben, die Sonne stand schon relativ hoch und sie hatten sogar das zweite Frühstück verschlafen. Aber sie hatten bis in den Morgengrauen gefeiert und gegessen. Das war doch Entschuldigung genug. Allerdings schien es jemand im Palast nicht so zu sehen und hatte vor einer Stunde die Glocken geläutet. Irgend jemand hatte an ihrer Tür geklopft und Alarm ausgerufen. Alle Gäste in den Audienzsaal, hieß es. 

Merry und Pippin krochen also aus den Federn und sahen nach, was los war. Auf den Gängen herrschte ein gewisses Chaos, so daß sie sich gezwungen sahen, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Völlig müde und torkelnd schlüpften sie in ihre Sachen. Mit falsch geknöpfte Hemden und Westen und zerzausten Haaren stolperten sie einige Zeit später auf den Gang, der zu dem Zeitpunkt plötzlich wie leer gefegt war. Naja, dachten sich die Hobbits und kratzten gähnend sich am Kopf. Selbst ist schließlich der Hobbit und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Audienzsaal.

Nach einiger Zeit, drei Treppen hoch und runter und unzählige Gänge weiter sah Merry nach links und dann nach rechts. Dann drehte er sich um und gab Pippin eine Kopfnuß. "Wir haben uns verlaufen. Vielen Dank, Herr Tuk!" 

Der anderer Hobbit rieb sich den Kopf und murrte: "Was kann ich denn dafür? Es sind viel zu viele Gänge hier."

Merry rollte genervt die Augen und ging einige Schritte in einen Gang hinein. "Was ist hier bloß los? Erst schreien alle Alarm und dann ist niemand da."

"Vielleicht falscher Alarm", warf Pippin ein. 

"Kann sein."

"Dann laß uns besser wieder zu Bett gehen." Pippin gähnte herzhaft und drehte sich wieder um. Merry blieb stehen, sah seinem Freund hinterher und wartete. Er kämmte sich mit den Finger durch die Haare, knöpfte sein Hemd richtig und dann kam von Pippin: "Wie kommen wir wieder zurück in unsere Zimmer?"

"Ich sagte doch, daß wir haben uns verlaufen", erwiderte Merry genervt und ging den Gang hinunter. 

Pippin folgte ihm schnell. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir suchen die Küche und..."

"Au ja! Ich habe auch schon Hunger."

"...und hoffen, daß wir dort Fräulein Asani treffen", beendete Merry streng seinen Satz. "Sie kennt sich bestimmt besser aus." 

"Das können wir auch machen", meinte Pippin nickend. "Sie weißt bestimmt, was hier los ist."

Die beiden Freunden spazierten nebeneinander den Gang hinunter und losten aus, wo sie abbogen. Es kam ihnen sinnvoller vor, als sich zu darüber zu streiten, wenn man sowieso nicht wußte, wo es lang ging. 

"Warte...", sagte Pippin plötzlich und runzelte die Stirn. "Riechst du das?"

"Was?"

"Blut."

"Blut?" Merry ging einige Schritte umher und schnupperte angestrengt. Tatsächlich war ein blutähnlicher Geruch in der Luft. "Vielleicht vom Schlachten der Tiere. Beim Fest gab es recht viel Braten."

"Dann ist die Küche nicht sehr weit", frohlockte Pippin und folgte seiner Nase. 

"Meinst du nicht, daß hier nicht etwas zu...fein ist für eine Küche?" Merry deutete auf all die Wandgemälde und den blanken Mamorboden. "Oder für die palasteigene Schlachterei. – Haben die hier so etwas?"

"Bestimmt! Warum soll es so sonst so riechen. Vielleicht ist die Küche ja eine Etage tiefer." Pippin zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter. 

Merry jedoch blieb stehen und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Waren sie der Küche vielleicht doch näher, als sie glaubten? Er drehte sich wieder zu Pippin, der fröhlich durch den Gang hüpfte und dabei durch einige offenen Türen guckte. Merry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte seinem Freund nach, als dieser auf einmal mitten im Schritt verharrte. Er beobachtete, wie Pippin sich ganz langsam zu der offenen Tür wandte, vor der er stand. Merry runzelte die Stirn und ging zu Pippin, hinüber, als dieser Backen aufblies und einige würgenden Geräusche machte. Schnell schlug er sich die Hände vor dem Mund und wandte sich hastig ab. 

"Was ist los?" wollte Merry wissen. 

Pippin schüttelte jedoch heftig den Kopf und preßte die Hand fester auf den Mund. Er torkelte und taumelte gegen die Wand und würgte noch mehr.

"Pip? Ist dir schlecht?" Merry wurde zunehmend besorgter. Je näher er ihm kam, desto bestialischer wurde der Blutgestank. Kein Wunder, daß Pippin schlecht wurde. Er begann durch den Mund zu atmen und hielt sich die Nase zu. "Liebe Zeit, haben die die Schlachterei wirklich hier oben?"

Pippin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und deutete in das Zimmer. Merry lief zu ihm und schaute im Vorbeigehen in die Richtung. 

Blut. 

Überall Blut. Auf den Boden, an den Wänden, auf den Möbeln. Überall.

Brüllend sprang Merry zurück. Er stolperte und landete zu Pippins Füßen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in dieses Schlafzimmer. Sein Atem kam keuchend und sein Mund öffnete und schloß sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 

Pippin zog Merry gröber als beabsichtigt auf die Füße. Seine Hand krampfte sich in Merry Hemd, als sich beide entsetzt und bleich anstarrten. Ganz langsam wandte sich Merry von ihm ab und wagte erneut einen Blick durch die offene Tür. Pippins Hand krallte sich fester in Merry Hemd, als wollte er ihn davon abhalten, sich dieses Blut noch einmal anzusehen. Aber Merry schaute trotzdem hin.

"Das hier ist passiert", flüsterte Merry. Er machte sich von Pippin los und betrat sogar das Zimmer. Er las die Worte an der Wand. "Deswegen haben sie die Glocken geläutet."

Pippin, der anfangs zögerte und zauderte, trat dicht neben Merry. Er spürte, wie seine Hände und Füße kalt wurden und sein Herz in die Hose rutschte. Das Blut wich aus seinem Körper und seine Gedanken nahmen monströse Dimensionen an, als er sich anhand der mit dunkelbraunen Punkten gesprenkelten Wand, Handabdrücken und dicken Schleifspuren auf den Boden vorstellte, was hier passiert sein könnte. Das Schlimmste jedoch waren wohl die Worte, die an der Wand standen. _"Wie unzerbrechlich ist Mithril?"_

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Pippin leise. 

"Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Merry zurück. Vorsichtig ging er weiter und blickte sich zaghaft um. Pippin jedoch trat den Rückzug an. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Aber er traute sich auch nicht, ohne Merry zu gehen. Er wollte nur noch weglaufen, aber er konnte nicht einmal richtig schlucken, seine Knie waren butterweich und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen seine Rippen. Einen komischen Herzschlag hatte er da. Er klang so seltsam schwer und dennoch abgehackt und scharf. Beinahe hätte Pippin gelacht. Wie seltsam doch alles klingen konnte, wenn man vor Angst starb... 

Aber nein, das war nicht sein Herzschlag. Es waren Absätze. Schuhabsätze. Es kam jemand. Alles in ihm brüllte vor Panik. _"Lauf weg!"_ schrie eine Stimme in ihm. Aber nicht ohne Merry. Er öffnete den Mund und die Stimme brach vor Angst. "Merry, da kommt jemand." 

Merry blickte ihn an, als verstünde er nicht, aber dann überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. _"Was, wenn es derjenige war, der das hier angerichtet hatte?"_

Merry packte Pippin am Kragen. "Da! Unters Bett!"

"Bist du verrückt?" wisperte Pippin panisch. "Wir müssen weg hier!" 

"Wir haben keine Zeit und wir kennen uns nicht aus!" zischte Merry und betonte dabei jedes Wort mit einem heftigen Schütteln. 

Pippin stemmte sich dennoch gegen ihn. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er unter dieses blutbefleckte Bett! "A-aber vielleicht treffen wir Aragorn oder Gandalf."

Merrys Adamsapfel bewegte sich heftig auf und ab, als er Pippin näher zu sich zog und in einem bedrohlichen Ton fragte: "Willst du es darauf ankommen lassen?" 

Nun war es Pippin, der schluckte. Beide Hobbits sahen sich schweigend an, bis Pippin sich los riß und in Windeseile unters Bett krabbelte. Merry war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. 

~*~

Im Palast herrschte Ausnahmezustand. 

Lord Megh Kerrigan IV. ahnte schon nichts gutes, als die königliche Garde ihn weckte und ihn und alle anderen unter Sicherheitsarrest gestellt hatte. Ein Verbrechen war geschehen. Ein Mädchen soll darin verwickeln sein. Sofort gingen seine Gedanken in Richtung seiner Stiefmutter, diesem Ork, der sich Dunkelelb nannte, und die kleine Kopfgeldjägerin. Wo die beiden ersten waren, gab es bestimmt ein Verbrechen und die Geliebte des Elbenprinzen war ja ein Mädchen. Es würde gut passen. 

Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, sich den königlichen Wachen zu entziehen und wanderte unbemerkt durch die Gänge des Palastes, bis er einer Eingebung folgte und in den Gästetrakt einbog. Dort schliefen zwei der Ringgefährten. Vorsichtig blickte er in jedes Zimmer und kam bald bei dem Zimmer des Elbenprinzen an. Er wunderte er sich nicht wirklich über das, was er dort vorfand. Sorgsam drückte er sich mit einem Taschentuch Mund und Nase zu, während er das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen betrat. Überall Blut. Er erbleichte, als er die Worte an der Wand sah. Was hatte Gouldwen getan?

"Eine ziemliche Schweinerei, nicht?" 

Der Statthalter fuhr schreiend zusammen, als seine schöne Stiefmutter auf einmal hinter ihm stand. Er preßte sich an die Wand und schnappte empört nach Luft. Gouldwen blickte ihn amüsiert an.

"Das Mädchen hat sich ziemlich gewehrt", erzählte Gouldwen im Plauderton. "Sie hat Mocalyon zwei Mal die Nase gebrochen."

"Tatsächlich?" Kerrigan träufelte hastig etwas Duftwasser auf sein Taschentuch und inhalierte schnell. 

"Krieger sind sehr zähe Leute", fuhr Gouldwen fort. "Vor allem wenn sie aus dem Norden kommen." Vorsichtig kratzte sie einen angetrockneten Blutfleck vom Spiegel. "Diese verfluchten Barbaren."

"Was hat Mocalyon hier bloß gemacht?" würgte Kerrigan hervor. "Er sollte das Mädchen doch nur mitnehmen und sie nicht wie ein Schwein abstechen." 

"Ich habe ihm erzählt, daß das Mädchen unsterblich ist", plauderte sie weiter. Ihr Stiefsohn erbleichte. Bei seinem Anblick nickte sie schmunzelnd. "Ja, die kleine Ifrey Kopfgeldjägerin ist unsterblich. Mocalyon wollte sich wohl überzeugen, wie unsterblich." 

"Oh mein...", stöhnte Kerrigan. "All das Blut ist von dem Mädchen?"

"Sieht so aus", meinte Gouldwen. Sie hatte ihren Rock fein säuberlich hochgerafft und plazierte vorsichtig ihre Schritte um das Blut herum. "Ich glaube nicht, daß er es aus der Stadt geschafft hat."

"Du denkst, er ist noch hier?" flüsterte Kerrigan entsetzt.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Gouldwen seelenruhig, während ihrem Stiefsohn das Herz stehenblieb. 

Der junge Lord beobachtete mit Grauen, wie Gouldwen mit den Fingerspitzen über das Blut an der Wand strich und sie dann ableckte. "Der Prinz mußt beinahe sofort nach Mocalyons Verschwinden aufgewacht sein. Der Alarm kam ziemlich schnell." Sie begann, es Mocalyon gleich zu machen und zeichnete mit dem erkalteten Blut einen Kreis an die Wand. "Ich habe mich wohl verrechnet."

"Was ist, wenn er entdeckt wird?" Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

"Er ist und bleibt ein Ork", sagte Gouldwen immer noch sehr ruhig. Sie setzte sich auf einmal aufs Bett. Inmitten der zerwühlten und blutbefleckten Laken. Scheinbar fasziniert untersuchte sie es und hob es hier und da ein wenig hoch. Sie beugte sich auch manchmal etwas vor, als wollte sie unters Bett gucken. Während Kerrigan sie dabei etwas irritiert beobachtete, entdeckte er, wie sich ganz langsam ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihren schönen Zügen ausbreitete. Schließlich stand sie wieder auf und fuhr im vorherigen Ton fort: "Er wird schon eine dunkle Höhle finden."

Kerrigan glaubte bei diesen Worten in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen. "Eine dunkle Höhle? Du meinst..." 

Sie nickte ruhig. "Du mußt sie von den Verliesen fernhalten."

"Ich?" Kerrigans Stimme schnellte bei diesem einem Wort in unglaublichen Höhen.

"Ja, du." Gouldwen sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Eiskalt. Grausam. Skrupel – und gewissenlos. "Macht bringt Nachteile mit sich. Sei ein Mann, mein Sohn. – Und sei auf dem Rückweg vorsichtig. Hier lungern überall diese königliche Garde herum."

__

Sei ein Mann, mein Sohn. Der Satz hatte sein Vater immer wieder zu ihm gesagt. Immer hatte er diese Worte gehaßt, die ihn gedemütigt und ihn zu diesen Geschäften mit Gouldwen und Mocalyon getrieben hatte. Aber sie von seiner Stiefmutter zu hören, jagten sie ihm mehr als alles andere Angst ein. Trotz des spöttischen Tons schwang eine Drohung mit. Gouldwen war ein sehr bösartiges und praktisch veranlagtes Wesen. Was Probleme verursachte, wurde einfach beseitigt. Sie hatte recht. Aber wie sollte er das machen? 

~*~

Die beiden Hobbits blieben noch eine ganze Weile unter dem Bett, selbst als der junge Statthalter und seine Stiefmutter längst gegangen waren, und starrten voller Entsetzen ins Leere. Sie hatten sich noch nicht von ihrem Schock erholt. Beide Hobbits waren geradezu entsetzt gewesen, als Lady Gouldwen sich plötzlich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte. Merry hatte sich ganz flach auf den Boden ausgestreckt, damit die Matratze ihn nicht berührte. Pippin hatte sich nach außen gerollt und sich zusammengekauert. Aber das Schlimmste war, als ihre Ladyschaft das Laken hochgehoben hatte. Hektisch waren sie nach hinten gekrochen und bemühten sich dabei, keinerlei Geräusche zu machen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich bewegte, zeichnete es die Matratze nach und Merry und Pippin rechneten damit, daß sie unters Bett gucken würde. 

Merry war dann der erste, der sich bewegte. Kalkweiß im Gesicht und völlig steif in seinen Bewegungen krabbelte der Hobbit unter dem Bett hervor. Pippin sah Merry dabei zu, ohne ganz zu verstehen, was er da beobachtete. Erst als er sich alleine unter dem Bett wiederfand, folgte er ihm hektisch.

Sie füllten ihre Lunge kräftig mit Luft und erbleichten noch mehr, als sie diesen leicht metallischen Verwesungsgestank mit einatmeten. Panisch rappelten sie sich auf und liefen hinaus. Pippin rutschte einige Male aus und sein Herz schlug wie wahnsinnig, als Merry aus dem Zimmer verschwand. 

"Merry, warte!" rief er leise. 

Merry drehte sich kurz um und winkte Pippin ungeduldig zu. "Komm! Das müssen wir Aragorn erzählen!" 

Pippin nickte, riß sich zusammen und rannte ihm hinterher. Sein Freund war blaß und schien zu zittern. Ihm ging es ja selbst nicht besser, aber sie hatten keine Zeit, sich zu beruhigen. Sie mußten sofort zu Aragorn oder Legolas oder Gimli oder Gandalf...Irgend jemanden, der sich hier auskannte und den sie kannten...und dem sie vertrauen konnten. 

Die beiden Hobbits rannten, was ihre Füße hergaben. Sie bogen nirgends ab und liefen nur geradeaus. Sobald eine Treppe in Sicht kam, steuerten sie automatisch die unteren Geschosse an. Durch Zufall oder glückliche Fügung kamen sie auf einmal auf einem weitaus breiteren Korridor, der mit Büsten und Statuen gesäumt war. Es hingen Fahnen an der Wand. Hier waren keine prunkvolle Bilder oder Verzierungen. Hier sah es zum Gegensatz zum Rest des Palastes sehr nüchtern und kühl aus. Das Königsemblem prangte groß und deutlich an einigen Türen. Aragorns Wappen. Allein der Anblick tröstete.

"Ich glaube, wir sind auf den besten Weg zum Audienzsaal", sagte Merry und lächelte Pippin etwas zittrig an. Er sah noch, wie Pippin sein Lächeln erwiderte und den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, als er wie von Geisterhand zurück gerissen wurde. 

"Pippin!" Merrys Kopf fuhr herum und er sah Lady Gouldwen hinter einer großen Statue auftauchen. Einer ihrer Hände hatte sich fest in Pippins Haare gekrallt. 

Der Hobbit wurde abwechselnd wachsbleich und puterrot. Er schlug wie wild auf Lady Gouldwens Hand ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Merry, wie dieser schreckerstarrt dastand, und schrie: "RENN, MERRY!"

Aber Merry starrte zu Lady Gouldwen hoch, die ihn mit ihrem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte. In Kombination mit ihren eisigen Augen war ihr Anblick geradezu furchterregend grausam. 

"In alten Gemäuern gibt es doch immer Ratten", sagte sie mit samtweicher Stimme. "Aber vor allem unter Betten, oder?"

Ehe sich Merry versah, hatte sie ihn schon am Hals gepackt. Beinahe verwundert beobachtete Merry, wie die zierliche und sonst so liebe und freundliche Lady Gouldwen Pippin mit einer ungeheuren Leichtigkeit unter der den Arm klemmte und ihn hinter sich herzog. Weder seine wütende Gegenwehr noch Pippins Gebrüll konnte sie aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie schleppte beide durch eine Seitentür und über einen oder zwei weitere Gänge, ehe sie mit ihnen einen kleinen Raum betrat. Mit einem lässigen Tritt fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu. 

"Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um hier meine Feinde auszuschalten", begann sie mit tödliche Ruhe und hängte Pippin dabei an einem Wandleuchter. Merry schleppte sie zur nächsten Wand. "Ich habe mich mit einem alten Mann verheiratet und muß mit seinem widerlichen Sohn auskommen. Ich habe mir hier ein verdammtes Imperium geschaffen."

Merry sah Gouldwen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was redete sie da? Ehe er die Frage artikulieren konnte, hob sie ihn ein Stück hoch und preßte ihn mit einer Hand an die Wand. Merry keuchte vor Schreck, als er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Sie war verdammt stark!

"Das lasse ich mir nicht von zwei kleinen Ratten zerstören", fuhr sie fort.

"H-hey!" rief Pippin empört. "Das ist nicht nett! Wir sind Hobbits und keine Ratten! Wir nennen Euch doch auch keine gefährliche Irre!"

"Obwohl das die Wahrheit wäre", brachte Merry noch gerade hervor. 

Gouldwen gab darauf keine Antwort. Sie drückte mit einer Hand Merrys Kinn weit nach hinten und riß seinen Kragen auf. 

"Was macht Ihr da?" schrie Pippin etwas panisch. "Ihr wollt Euch doch hoffentlich nicht an einen unschuldigen Hobbit vergehen!"

Wieder antwortete sie nicht. Mit einem erschreckend unbeteiligten Gesichtsausdruck zog sie eine kurze, schmale Klinge aus ihren Haaren. Merry röchelte und japste nach Luft, während seine Augen sich immer mehr weiteten. Verzweifelt krallte er seine Fingernägel in ihr Handgelenk und versuchte um sich zu treten, aber seine Füße waren so schwer und taub. Tränen traten in seine Augen. "Pip-pin!!!!" 

"MERRY!" schrie Pippin in gleicher Verzweiflung zurück und zappelte wild herum, obwohl er dabei Gefahr lief, sich an seinem Hemdkragen zu erhängen. Seine Füße strampelten in der Luft und er fuchtelte heftig mit den Armen. "Laß mich runter, du-du-du...alte Hexe!" 

Gouldwen wandte sich scharf zu ihm und zischte wütend: "Halt die Klappe oder ich lasse dich langsam sterben, du kleine Ratte." 

Statt eingeschüchtert zu sein, fühlte sich Pippin von ihren Worten provoziert und schoß unablässig Verwünschungen auf die schöne Lady ab. "Es heißt Hobbit, du Irre! Aragorn wird dich in eine dunkle Höhle sperren und Gandalf wird dich vorher in eine Maus verwandeln! Du Lügnerin! Du Betrügerin! Sollen dich die Orks fressen..."

Gouldwens Unterkiefer verhärtete sich, als sie sich wieder Merry widmete. Sie schlug seinen Kopf einmal gegen die Wand und renkte ihm fast die Nackenwirbel aus, als sie sein Kinn noch heftiger zurückschob. Es schien, als wollte sie ihn zuerst töten, ehe Pippin zu seinem langsamen Tod kam. 

Aber etwas ließ sie innehalten und Merry neue Hoffnung schöpfen. Trotz Pippins Triaden hörten beide ein feines, leises Knarren. Es wurde immer lauter und schließlich ächzte Metall und Holz zersplitterte. Pippin hatte so wild gestrampelt, daß die Wandleuchte, an der er hing, sich aus der Fassung löste. Mit einem letzten Stöhnen gab sie nach und sprang mit einem Knall aus der Wand. Schreiend stürzte der Hobbit herab und blieb etwas benommen auf dem Boden liegen. 

Merry sah indes seine Chance kommen. Er riß sich zusammen und trat mit voller Wucht in Gouldwens Bauch. Er fiel augenblicklich auf den Boden. Mit einem fast unmenschlichen Wutschrei krümmte sich Lady Gouldwen vor Schmerzen.

Pippin und Merry wechselten einen kurzen Blick und krabbelten und rannten in Windeseile von Gouldwen fort. Sie stürmten durch die Tür, die sie zuerst gar nicht aufbekamen, und liefen so schnell sie konnten weg. Sie versuchten gar nicht, den Gang mit den Fahnen und Statuen zu finden. Sie hatten wieder keine Ahnung, wo sie waren. Aber Hauptsache fort von dieser Irren! 

Keuchend kam Gouldwen währenddessen wieder auf die Beine und raffte die vielen Röcke hoch, um die Hobbits einzuholen. Keine Ratte sollte ihr Imperium zerstören. Sie hatte so lange gebraucht, um den alten Mann um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und um den Sohn gefügig zu machen. 

Dieser Hobbit hatte ziemlich kräftig zu getreten und sie spürte den Schmerz im ganzen Körper. Aber Schmerzen vergingen. Gouldwen biß die Zähne zusammen und suchte nach diesen beiden Hobbits. Als die beiden endlich vor ihr auftauchten, zog sie ohne zu zögern die kurze Klinge und zielte auf den Kopf des Hobbits, den sie zuerst drangsaliert hatte. Das Messer zischte zwar sehr dicht an dem Merry vorbei und nahm bei seinem Flug einige Locken mit, aber der Hobbit an sich blieb unversehrt. Gouldwen wollte schreien.

Merry und Pippin blieben abrupt stehen, als ein Dolch einige Meter vor ihnen klirrend auf den Boden landeten. Zuerst begriffen sie nichts, bis sich Merry an den Kopf griff. Es war an einer Stelle auf einmal so kalt. Pippin war gar nicht zu Lachen zu mute, als er die fehlenden Locken bemerkte. 

Die Hobbits starrten auf das Haarbüschel auf den Boden und begannen zu schreien. Gouldwen nutzte ihre Kopflosigkeit und kam ihnen immer näher. Es nützte ihnen nichts mehr, daß sie wieder zu rennen anfingen. Gouldwen kannte sich hier besser aus und auch sie war eine schnelle Läuferin. 

Zu ihrem Entsetzen gerieten die Hobbits in totale Panik und stieben auseinander. Einer rannte nach links und der andere lief nach rechts. Einen Moment lang stand sie fassungslos da und blickte von links nach recht und zurück. Sie schrie. Diese Ratten von Hobbits! Wie sollte sie die jetzt einfangen? Für einen Moment war sie wirklich unschlüssig. Frustriert und verärgert nahm sie dann Merrys Spur auf. 

Merry hatte die Füße unter die Arme genommen und schrie: "Pippin, was machen wir jetzt?" 

Als keine Antwort kam, blickte er schnell nach links und rechts und dann wagte er einen Blick nach hinten. Kein Pippin, aber dafür kam Lady Gouldwen gerade um die Ecke und folgte ihm mit einem ziemlich finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Jetzt stand der Hobbit kurz vor einem Wein- und Schreikrampf. "PIPPIN!!!" 

Blind vor Panik rannte er weiter und bog ein, wo immer ihn seine Füße trugen. Ihm ging langsam die Puste aus, daher mußte er auf Tricks zurückgreifen, um diese Irre loszuwerden. Aber war das so sinnvoll, wenn der Verfolger sich besser auskannte? Merry versuchte es trotzdem. Immer wieder flog sein Blick nach hinten, während er wahllos in Korridore einbog und die Treppen hoch und runter lief. Zu seinem schieren Entsetzen klebte diese Frau geradezu an seinen Fersen. 

"Pippin, wo bist du?" flüsterte er vor sich her und drehte sich beim Einbiegen in einen fremden Gang nach Lady Gouldwen um und stieß dabei mit jemanden zusammen...

Gouldwen verfluchte den verdammten Hobbit. Wie konnte diese kleine Ratte so schnell rennen? Ihre Lungen brannten und ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, während ihren Beine schwerer und schwerer wurden. Ihre Seiten krampften und stachen immer mehr. Die Haare klebten an ihrer schweißnassen Stirn und der kostbare Stoff ihrer Kleider rieb sich unangenehm an ihrer feuchten Haut. Unwirsch riß sie das Oberteil ihres Kleides auf und schälte sich heraus. Das gleiche passierte mit den Röcken. Nur noch mit den langen Unterhosen und dem weißen Hemd bekleidet, nahm sie wieder die Verfolgung auf. Ein kühler Luftzug ließ sie etwas frösteln, aber sie fühlte sich um einiges leichter. Sie rannte weiter und machte diesmal größere Schritte. Diese kleine Ratte war in Griffnähe. Sie konnte es spüren. Er war hier irgendwo...

"WWHHAAA!!! Laß mich los, du Hexe!" schrie der Hobbit in unmittelbarer Nähe. Gouldwen blieb verdutzt stehen und preßte sich an die Wand. Sie zwang sich, durch die Nase zu atmen und lauschte angestrengt. 

"Laß los, du Mörderin!" brüllte der Hobbit und Gouldwen hörte, wie jemand geschlagen wurde.

"Also, Sam, das war doch nicht nötig!" empörte sich eine sanfte Stimme. 

"Doch, und wie!" behauptete jemand. Sam, höchstwahrscheinlich.

Merry!" rief die sanfte Stimme dann. "Merry, ich bin es! Frodo."

"Frodo?" Merry klang zuerst etwas benommen. "FRODO!!"

"Merry...warte! Du erwürgst mich!" Kurz darauf: "Nein, Sam! Tu ihm nicht weh! - Merry! Wir haben euch gesucht. Wo ist Pippin?".

Der Ringträger und sein Schatten! Gouldwen stöhnte innerlich und löste sich von der Wand. Noch eine Ratte. Sie guckte sich auf dem Korridor um, auf dem sie gerade war und überlegte, mit was man zwei Hobbits niederschlagen konnte. Sie zögerte etwas. Der Tod zweier Ringgefährten war ein noch zu verkraftender Skandal. Aber ein toter Ringträger konnte sehr problematisch werden. Sollte sie das riskieren? Sie mußte wohl, wie es aussah, würde dieser Merry dem Ringträger gleich alles brühwarm erzählen...

"Komm erst einmal zu Atem, junger Hobbit", sagte in diesem Moment eine tiefe Stimme. 

Der Zwerg! Gouldwen begann auf ihren Nägeln kauen. Drei Hobbits waren kein Problem für sie, aber ein Zwerg konnte sehr schwierig werden. Gouldwen überlegte. Wie weit war es bis zur Waffenkammer? Konnte sie es schaffen, ohne von der Garde aufgegriffen zu werden?

"Er hat keine Zeit, um zu Atem zu kommen, Gloins Blag", meinte eine andere und samtene Stimme. "Ein Mörder läuft hier herum und der andere Hobbit ist nicht aufzufinden."

"Mein Name ist Gloins SOHN!!" empörte sich der Zwerg. 

"Hört auf!" rief Merry aufgeregt. "Wir müssen Pip finden. Lady Gouldwen ist hinter uns her gewesen."

"Lady Gouldwen?" Frodo klang besorgt. "Merry, was redest du da?"

"Sie war es!" 

"Was?" fragte Sam.

"Sam, du Trottel! Sie hat Fräulein Asani einem Ork gegeben und der ist noch in der Stadt!"

"Bist du auf dem Kopf gefallen?" fragte Sam spöttisch. "Moment mal, was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? Liebe Zeit, Merry! Dein Hals ist ja grün und blau!"

"Das war Lady Gouldwen! Sam, hör mir gefälligst zu!" schrie Merry außer sich. 

Es folgte noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, die der Elb oder vielleicht doch der Zwerg resolut beendete. Aber was im Detail gesagt wurde, interessierte Gouldwen nicht mehr. Sie mußte weg von hier. Weg aus Perrigon. Ein paar Hobbits und ein Zwerg wären noch zu überwältigen gewesen. Saruman hatte viel von ihr verlangt, damit sie ihre Position als Attentäterin behalten durfte. Aber noch nie war sie einem Elben überlegen gewesen. Deswegen konnte Mocalyon damals ihr den Rang ablaufen.

Sie atmete wieder mittlerweile normal. Seelenruhig drehte sie sich um und zog sich die Schuhe aus. Sie verzog mißmutig den Mund, als ihre nackten Füße mit dem kalten Boden in Kontakt kamen. Aber so würde sie beim Gehen keine Geräusche machen. Sie strich sich ihre Haare glatt und überlegte, wie sie an Kleidung und Proviant kommen konnte. Vielleicht konnte sie noch etwas Schmuck aus einem der Gästezimmer stehlen. Dann wäre sie für die nächste Zeit finanziell abgesichert. In schnellen, aber gemessenen Schritten ging sie den Gang wieder zurück. Sollte sich doch ihr Stiefsohn mit den Waldläufer und seinen Freunden herumschlagen.

Das Spiel war für sie aus.

Ende des 32. Kapitels

*********************************************************

Da bin ich wieder! Leider leidet mein Terminplan unter Studium und Job. Dementsprechend mußte ich diese Geschichte streckenweise ins Kühlfach legen und habe kaum oder sogar gar nicht eure Post beantwortet. Ich will niemanden übergehen, der so lieb ist, mir zu schreiben. Ich halte keine Mail für selbstverständlich und freue mich über jede. Aber es geht momentan überhaupt nichts! Ich bitte euch daher um ein bißchen Verständnis - falls noch etwas da ist - auch um etwas Geduld. Vielen Dank!


	34. 33 Vater und Sohn

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: ich brauch Urlaub!!!

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

Kapitel 33: Vater und Sohn

Sollte Gouldwen sich doch mit dem Waldläufer und dem Ringträger herumschlagen!

Er, Lord Megh Kerrigan IV., mußte erst einmal sich selbst retten. Kurz nachdem er das blutige Zimmer verlassen hatte, war er schnurstracks zu seinem Büro geschlichen. Nichts in Mittelerde hätte ihn noch dazu gebracht, zum König zu gehen und ein aufwendiges Ablenkungsmanöver aufzuziehen. So sehr er diesen Mann auch verabscheute, er unterschätzte ihn nicht. Früher oder später würden er und seine Männer die Verliese durchsuchen und herausfinden, daß sie doch größer waren, als man annahm. Und wenn nicht, würde schon der Elbenprinz dafür sorgen. Dieser war bestimmt entschlossen genug, ganz Perrigon niederzubrennen, nur um seine kleine Schlampe wiederzubekommen. 

Seine Stiefmutter hatte diesmal übertrieben. Es war schon ein Fehler gewesen, das Mädchen einzustellen. Aber es dann Mocalyon, diesem Ork, der sich Dunkelelb nannte, zu überlassen, der es halb abschlachtete, ehe er es mitnahm, war ein verdammt großer Fehler gewesen.

Gouldwen hätte diesmal auf ihn hören sollen. Sie hätten die kleine Elbenhure von Kopfgeldjägerin sofort beseitigen sollen. Aber nein! Sie wollte das Mädchen Stück für Stück an den Elbenprinzen zurückgeben und was war passiert? Der König hat die Befehlsgewalt über Perrigon übernommen und jeden und alles unter Sicherheitsarrest gestellt. Dann erwartete Gouldwen auch noch, daß er alles in Lot brachte, während sie seelenruhig weiter die verängstigte Lady spielte. 

Nicht diesmal!

Auf seinem Weg zum Büro war er zum Glück keinem der Ritter der königlichen Garde begegnet und atmete daher erleichtert auf, als er die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er mußte einen Moment innehalten und sich beruhigen, denn er zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihm stürzte der Schweiß aus allen Poren. Diese Aufregung war nicht gut für ihn. 

Zielstrebig steuerte er den Kamin an und entledigte sich dabei seinem schweren Morgenmantel und krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Nachtgewandes hoch, das bereits an Rücken und Brust klebte. Es gab keine Zeit, sich umzuziehen. Schnaufend und schwer atmend fiel er auf die Knie und suchte die Feuersteine und Papierschnipsel in dem kleinen Körbchen neben der Feuerstelle. Es dauerte zwar etwas, weil er noch nie in seinem Leben selbst Feuer gemacht hatte, aber bald gebaren die wenigen Funken Flammen auf dem Papierhaufen. Jetzt mußte er noch etwas Brennmaterial nachlegen, damit das Feuer nicht gleich wieder starb, aber er ignorierte die vielen Holzscheite und lief zu den Schränken rund um seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Er riß die Türen auf, sah auf all die ledernen Bücher, die sich dort drinnen stapelten, und sein Herz wurde schwer. Beinahe zärtlich strich er über die Bände. Sie beschrieben in Detail alle seine große Taten als Perrigons einzig wahrer Sklavenhändler. Die ganze Entwicklung seiner Geschäfte war darin verzeichnet worden. Von den ersten zaghaften Geschäfte mit den Süden, als das zu klein geratene Gefängnis überfüllt war, über die Blütezeit mit Sauron und Saruman, die auf Empfehlung von Gouldwen von ihm Fuhren von Sklaven abgekauft hatten, und schließlich bis zu seiner genialen Idee, auch Zwerge und Elben in sein Sortiment aufzunehmen, die dann ebenfalls mit Gouldwens Hilfe und Mocalyons Truppe ausgeführt werden konnte. 

All diese Bücher mußten jedoch zerstört werden. Nur sehr wenige würden verstehen, wieviel er eigentlich getan hatte, um Perrigon zu seiner alten Größe zurückzuführen. Diese Stadt wurde mit Sklavenhandel groß und konnte seine Macht auch nur mit Sklavenhandel behalten. Megh hatte seine Vorfahren nie verstanden, warum sie versucht hatten, Perrigons ursprünglichen "Exportschlager" mit Juwelen und Korn zu ersetzen. Sicherlich hatte das mit "der Freiheit eines jeden Wesens in Mittelerde" zu tun gehabt.

Megh gab sich einen Ruck und holte sämtliche Bücher heraus und begann, sie in den Rachen des Kamins zu werfen. So sehr er sich auch in Recht fühlte, es lohnte sich nicht für seine Ideale zu sterben. Seine Mundwinkel bogen sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln. Wie viele Menschen, Elben und Zwerge waren beim Ringkrieg für Freiheit Mittelerdes gestorben? Was hatten sie jetzt schon davon? Nichts. Denn sie waren tot.

Er warf noch mehr Bücher ins Feuer und sah kurz nach, wie weit alles zur Asche verbrannt war. Leider war dem nicht so. Viel schlimmer: die Flamme war kurz vor dem Ersticken. Entsetzt lief er zum Kamin und zog einige Bücher wieder aus dem Feuer. Verzweifelt sah er sich die dicken Bücher an. Das Leder war nicht einmal angesengt worden. Aber die Seiten zwischen den Buchdeckeln war vom Feuer sehr angefressen worden. Also begann er in seiner Hektik, die Seiten aus den Bücher zu reißen und so zu verbrennen. Die leeren Buchdeckeln warf er in eine Ecke. 

In seiner Eile fielen einzelne Blätter heraus und bedeckten bald den Boden. Etwas genervt kniete er sich hin und sammelte alle auf und warf sie ins Feuer. Als er alle Bücher zerfetzt hatte, war er zur Tode erschöpft. Er hatte kaum Kraft, um aufzustehen. Aber er konnte sich jetzt keine Ruhe leisten. Er mußte absolut sicher gehen, daß nichts übrig geblieben war. Daher kroch er zur Sicherheit auf allen Vieren herum und suchte den Boden ein letztes Mal nach weiteren losen Zetteln ab. 

Megh fuhr erschrocken hoch, als jemand die Tür öffnete. Unglücklicherweise befand er sich gerade unter seinem Tisch, stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Platte und machte den Neuankömmling so auf sich aufmerksam. Er hörte Schritte, die ins Zimmer kamen und beschloß unter dem Tisch hervorzukommen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck mehr. Vielleicht konnte er sich noch herausreden. Aber es war kein Soldat des Königs, der da über ihn ragte, sondern sein Vater. Stolz und würdevoll, trotz der gebeugten Haltung und dem Stock, stand Lord Kerrigan III. angetan in einem dicken Morgenmantel vor seinem kriechenden Sohn. 

"Wußte ich doch, daß ich dich hier finde", sagte der alte Mann. 

Sein Sohn erhob sich schwerfällig und stellte sich wie ganz zufällig vor dem Kamin. "Was führt Euch zu mir, Vater?"

Etwas irritiert sah sich der alte Mann die aufgerissenen Schranktüren an. "Was ist hier los?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Megh schnell und berührte wie zufällig einige Schranktüren im Vorbeigehen. Leise fielen sie zu. "Also, was führt Euch zu mir?" 

"Ich vermißte dich bei der Lagebesprechung mit seiner Majestät, Megh."

"Ich glaube, der kommt ganz gut ohne mich aus", erwiderte der Sohn etwas bitter.

Sein Vater lachte leise. "Bist du etwa beleidigt, daß Seine Majestät dich nicht in seine Pläne einbezogen hat?"

"Nein, wieso?" Megh schloß mehr Schranktüren und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sich um Zimmer um. Nein, alles war im Feuer. "Ist das alles, Vater?"

Die buschigen Brauen des Alten gingen indigniert in die Höhe. Kerrigan III. erwiderte aber daraufhin nichts, sondern sagte: "Das Zimmer hat sich seit meinem Ruhestand ziemlich verändert."

"Natürlich", erwiderte Kerrigan leichthin. "Es ist jetzt schließlich meines."

Sein Vater ignorierte diese Antwort, ging langsam hinter dem Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den großen Sessel. Brummend rutschte er hin und her. "Das ist aber nicht mein alter Sessel."

"Es ist ein neuer, Vater." 

"Warum?" Der alte Mann hörte auf, sich eine gemütliche Position in dem Sessel zu suchen. "Darin hatte schon dein Urgroßvater gesessen. So eine Verschwendung!"

Während sein Vater sich weiter über die neuen Sitzmöbel ausließ, warf der Sohn dezent seinen Morgenmantel über die zerfledderten Bücher in der Ecke. Gerade als er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte und sagen wollte, daß er anderswo zu tun hatte, hielt dieser gerade ein Blatt Papier zwischen den Fingern und las schweigend. Megh wurde auf der Stelle wachsbleich und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. 

Er hatte doch etwas übersehen.

"Was ist das?" fragte Kerrigan III. in die Stille hinein. 

Meghs Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Sein Lächeln war eher verzerrt als nonchalant. "Was meint Ihr?"

"DAS HIER!" schrie sein Vater auf einmal und wedelte mit dem Blatt. "Was ist das?"

Der Statthalter sprang erschrocken zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr..."

" ‚Beseitigung der königlichen Adjutanten erfolgreich als Raubmord verschleiert; Weg frei für Übergabe der Waren: sechs Männer, vier Frauen, zehn Kinder; Preise wie immer' ", las der alte Mann vor. "Ist das deine Schrift auf dem Papier, Megh?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet, Vater", erwiderte Megh unsicher. Er sah überall hin, nur nicht zu seinem Vater. Wie immer, wenn er sich ertappt fühlte. 

"Hast du mit Menschen gehandelt, Megh Kerrigan?" 

"Ich?" Megh gab sein bestes, möglichst empört und beleidigt zu sein, aber immer noch blickte ihn sein Vater unversöhnlich ein. "Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr von mir wollt!" 

"Mach dich nicht dümmer, als du schon bist!" entgegnete der Vater scharf. "Du verkaufst Sklaven! Deswegen ist der König hier, nicht wahr? Deswegen waren schon diese beiden Adjutanten hier und du hast sie ermorden lassen, oder? Du feiger Hund! Nicht nur ein Menschenhändler, sondern auch noch Mörder!"

Vor Wut warf der alte Mann das Blatt Papier in die Richtung seines Sohnes. Da es nur eine einzelne Seite war, segelte es seelenruhig zum Boden, anstatt irgendwo an der Wand oder auf Meghs Stirn zu zerschmettern. Vater und Sohn starrten sich schweigend an. Gerade noch war der alte Mann voller Wut, aber ganz langsam wurde der Blick müde und resigniert. Schließlich schlossen sich die Augen, die Mundwinkel fielen traurig herab und bald verloren auch die Schultern ihre Spannung und sackten herunter.

"Megh, warum tust du das?" fragte Lord Kerrigan dann etwas ruhiger. Kummer spiegelte sich in den trüben Augen, als sie sich wieder öffneten, und seine Stimme war schwer von Enttäuschung. "Warum läßt du dich zu solchen Verbrechen herab? Warum, Megh?"

Unerklärlicherweise traf dieser resignierte Ton Megh noch viel mehr auf als das vorherige Gebrüll. Vielleicht weil es ihn an seine Kindheit erinnerte, als sein Vater ihn oft genug zu verstehen gegeben hatte, wie nutzlos er als Krieger war. Ja, es stimmte, Megh Kerrigan war kein Krieger. Aber er war ein erfolgreicher und gerissener Geschäftsmann. Das hatte sein Vater jedoch nicht anerkannt. Dieser alte, verbohrte Kerl verstand nicht, daß sein Sohn keineswegs nutzlos war. Kerrigan IV. war der mächtigste Sklavenhändler der gondorianischen Westküste und der Statthalter, der Perrigon sogar noch während des Ringkrieges zu Ruhm und Reichtum geführt hatte. 

"Warum ausgerechnet Sklavenhandel?" fragte sein Vater wieder. "Ich wußte ja, daß dir Kriegerleben nicht behagt und du den Luxus liebst. Aber daß du das mit diesen dreckigen Geschäften erreichst..."

"Warum hast du mich dann zu deinem Nachfolger gemacht?" wollte Megh wissen.

"Ich glaubte, du würdest durch diese Aufgabe erwachsen werden. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Du hast Perrigon und die Familie Kerrigan so tief in den Dreck geritten..."

"Das habe ich nicht!" rief Megh ehrlich empört. "Perrigon ist mächtiger denn je und das nur durch mich. Ich habe es geschafft, die Stadt aus diesem unseligen Ringkrieg zu halten. Ich habe sie vor Saruman und Sauron beschützt."

Seltsamerweise beeindruckte das seinen Vater anscheinend überhaupt nicht. Dieser hatte den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, aber nicht ein Ton kam heraus und statt dessen schien der alte Mann wie erstarrt zu sein. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als hätte er etwas wichtiges erkannt. Megh verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Aber das änderte sich, als sein Vater leise fragte: "Wie hast du das gemacht?" 

"Das ist meine Sache!" erwiderte Megh unwirsch, aber seine Stimme zitterte verdächtig.

"Was hast du getan, Sohn?" Der ehemalige Statthalter kam einen Schritt näher und es schien ihm sehr viel Mühe zu machen. "Sag mir, wie du Saruman und Sauron von Perrigon ferngehalten hast. Sag mir, was du ihnen versprochen hast!"

"Ich habe ihnen gar nichts versprochen!" schrie Megh hysterisch. Er atmete tief ein und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Sein alter Herr hatte ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. "Es geht dich nichts an! Ich bin hier der Statthalter!"

"GIB MIR EINE ANTWORT!" herrschte sein Vater ihn an. Völlig verstockt starrte der Sohn zurück und preßte die Lippen zusammen. Der Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab. "Waren es die Edelsteinmienen? Machen wir deswegen so große Verluste? Ist es das Korn? Hungert das Volk deswegen?"

Megh erwiderte gar nichts darauf und wich zurück, als sein Vater schlurfend auf ihn zukam. Dem alten Mann fiel es immer schwerer, sich fortzubewegen. Als Megh wirklich nichts zu sagen schien, beantwortete Lord Kerrigan III. sich selbst die Fragen. "Ich glaube eher nicht. Was sollten Saruman und Sauron mit Edelsteinen, nicht wahr? Das Korn aus Perrigon ist zwar berühmt, aber sicherlich auch nicht gerade erstrebenswert für diese beiden Herren. Was könnte es also sein, daß du ihnen im Austausch für Perrigons Sicherheit gegeben hast?" 

Megh sah weg. Eine unheilvolle Stille trat ein.

Lord Kerrigan III. atmete hörbar ein, seine dichten Brauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Augen schlossen sich langsam. Eine einzelne Träne rann über das faltige Gesicht des alten Mannes. "Du hast ihnen Sklaven gegeben."

"Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" wagte Megh zu fragen. Ein dicker Kloß saß in seinem Hals fest, als er die zusammen gesackte Gestalt seines Vaters sah, die sich vor Enttäuschung kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte. 

"Du hättest gegen sie kämpfen müssen!" erwiderte sein Vater mit fester Stimme und unterstrich seine Worte, in dem er seine Hand zur Faust ballte.

"Kämpfen? Bist du verrückt?" fragte Megh entsetzt. "Das Ende vom Lied wäre, daß wir alle gestorben oder versklavt worden wären."

"Da zwingst du lieber andere Menschen in die Sklaverei?" schoß sein Vater wütend zurück. "Schämst du dich nicht, daß du dich auch noch an deren Leid bereichert hast?"

"Ich mußte die Stadt retten!"

"Du hast nicht die Stadt gerettet!" brüllte Kerrigan III. völlig außer sich. "Du hast nur deine eigene feige Haut gerettet! Das ist alles! Und du hältst dich auch noch für einen Heiligen! Weißt du, was du getan hast? Das ist Verrat an die Ideale unserer Familie und an der Krone Gondors!"

Als sein Vater wieder von dem ach so tollen jungen König sprach, entzündete sich nun auch Meghs Wut. Er spuckte Gift und Galle. "Gondors Krone wird von einem Waldläufer getragen und er teilt den Thron mit einer elbischen Hure! Du mit deiner lächerlichen Treue zu den Numenors! Sieh endlich ein, daß diese Sippe seit Isildur nur noch Versager hervorbringt. Dieser Waldläufer, den du bewunderst, ist nichts anderes! Jahrelang versteckt er sich bei den Elben und kommt erst jetzt zurück." Sein Vater blickte ihn voller Empörung an und er konnte sich die nächsten Worte nicht mehr verkneifen: "Gouldwen hatte Recht. Du bist ein alter, verbohrter Idiot!"

"Gouldwen?" Der alte Mann wurde auf einmal dunkelrot im Gesicht. "Wag es ja nicht, Gouldwen in den Dreck zu ziehen. Es reicht, wenn sich ein Kerrigan darin suhlt."

Sein Sohn rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Vater, du wirst senil. Nein, du _bist_ senil! Kein Wunder, daß dich Gouldwen so lange an der Nase herumführen konnte." 

Lord Kerrigan III. blinzelte und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Was redest du da?"

Sein Sohn schüttelte den Kopf über ihn. Sein Lächeln war schadenfroh und grausam, als er sagte: "Du warst so geblendet von ihrer Schönheit und Sanftheit, daß du nicht einmal mitbekommen hast, wie sie alle Mithrilgegenstände aus dem Palast verbannt hat oder wie sie angeordnet hat, die verschütteten Verliese freizulegen."

"Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?"

Megh genoß die Verwirrung seines Vater und gurrte beinah, als er erwiderte: "Sklavenhandel rentiert sich nur in großem Stil."

"Großem...Stil...?" Der alte Mann umklammerte seinen Stock so fest, daß seine Handknöchel weiß hervortraten. "Dort hast du all die armen Seelen versteckt?"

"Auf die Idee ist Gouldwen gekommen und sie ist auf vieles gekommen", rieb der Sohn ihm unter die Nase. "Frag sie mal nach Saruman und diesen sprechenden Ork."

"Saruman...Ork?!?" 

"Sie hat für mich die Verbindung zu ihnen hergestellt. Deine liebe, süße Gouldwen ist nichts weiter als eine gierige Meuchelmörderin. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich sie nicht entlarven. Wer weiß, was sie dir antut. Du bist ja schließlich ein alter Mann, Vater." 

"Du..." Lord Kerrigan III. lief rot an und streckte die Hand drohend in Richtung seines Sohnes. Es sah wirklich aus, als würde der alte Mann vor Wut explodieren, aber dann geschah es unvorhergesehenes. Er begann zu keuchen und riß die Augen weit auf, als würde er sich über es wundern. Die strafende Hand zog sich zurück und griff nach dem Brustkorb. Kerrigans III. Atem kam sehr mühsam und röchelnd. 

"Vater...?" Lord Kerrigan wich einen Schritt zurück, anstatt auf den alten Mann zuzugehen und zu stützen. Er blieb, wo er war und beobachtete, wie sein Vater sich an die Brust faßte und immer verzweifelter um Luft rang. Schließlich ging er in die Knie und streckte die Hand wieder nach seinem Sohn aus. Diesmal in der Hoffnung auf Hilfe, aber Megh wich nur noch mehr zurück. Dann...mit einem finalen Röcheln fiel Lord Kerrigan III. der Länge nach hin und blieb liegen. 

Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er Stunden damit verbracht, den bewegungslosen Körper seines Vaters zu betrachten. Langsam ging er zu ihm und hielt ihm zitternd einen Finger unter die Nase. Er spürte keinen Atemzug. Sein Vater war tot. 

Wieder raste sein Herz, kalter Schweiß brach aus und er konnte nicht klar denken. Sein Vater war tot. Wenn man ihn hier mit ihm fand...man würde ihn für den Mörder halten! Er mußte weg! Raus aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Raus aus Perrigon. 

Hastig krabbelte er von der Leiche fort und verzweifelte fast, als er nicht schnell genug auf die Füße kam. Als er es dann doch schaffte, hastete er zur Tür und riß sie auf. Zu seinem maßlosen Schrecken stand jemand in einer Rüstung und mit dem Wappen des Königs bereits vor seiner Tür. 

~*~

Le Tare, der die Aufgabe hatte, seine Männer in diesem riesigen Palast durch die Gänge zu hetzen, befand sich gerade in der Nähe der Privatgemächer der Statthalterfamilie, als er ein ziemlich lautes Geschrei hörte. Es klang nach einem Streit zwischen zwei Männern. Worüber sich diese Männer auch stritten, sie konnten es im Audienzsaal fortsetzen. Auf Befehl des Königs durfte niemand in den oberen Stockwerken sein. Er hatte gerade die Hand gehoben, um anzuklopfen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Erstaunt blinzelte er einen Schweiß überströmten, keuchenden und zerzausten Statthalter an, der ihn mit blankem Entsetzen anstarrte. 

Le Tare überragte den Statthalter um einiges und konnte über seinen Kopf hinweg ins den Raum sehen. Es bot sich ihm ein gar schreckliches Szenario. Lord Kerrigan III. lag mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Sofort schob er den jungen Lord beiseite und trat ein. "Grundgütiger! Lord Kerrigan, was ist mit Eurem Vater passiert?"

Le Tare wartete gar nicht auf eine Erklärung, sondern winkte schon den jungen Elben herein, den er in seiner Truppe dabei hatte, damit dieser sich um den Lord kümmern konnte. Der Elb gehorchte sofort und drehte den alten Mann vorsichtig auf den Rücken. 

"Seine Lordschaft ist am Leben, aber er atmet nicht", flüsterte der elbische Ritter und begann seine heilende Kräfte einzusetzen. Er flüsterte etwas in seiner Sprache und legte eine Hand über die eingesunkenen Augen des alten Mannes, während er zutiefst besorgt mit der anderen Hand die des Lords drückte. 

Le Tare sah wieder zu dem Sohn. Zu seiner Bestürzung zitterte und erbleichte der junge Lord. Er mußte ziemlich unter Schock stehen. Erst hatte er sich mit seinem Vater lautstark gestritten und nun lag dieser auf den Boden. Das würde auch Le Tare einiges an Nerven kosten. "Keine Sorge, es wird alles gut."

"Ich war es nicht!" Der junge Lord wich vor dem Hauptmann zurück. "Ich war es nicht."

"Aber natürlich wart Ihr es nicht. Alte Menschen kriegen hin und wieder eine Herzattacke." Le Tare wandte sich unsicher zu dem Elben und fragte flüsternd: "War es eine Herzattacke?"

Anscheinend hörte ihn der junge Lord nicht, aber er stolperte vor ihm zurück und flüsterte verzweifelt: "Ich habe ihn nicht umgebracht!" 

"Aber Mylord, das sagt doch niemand", versicherte Le Tare. Er runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Der Sohn schien wirklich große Schuldgefühle zu haben. "Er ist am Leben und wird wieder genesen." Er sah wieder zu dem Elben, aber dieser war so in der Heilung des alten Mannes versunken, daß er nichts wahrnahm. Eigentlich sollte Le Tare keine voreiligen Versprechen geben, aber der Zustand des Sohnes ließ es ihn vergessen. Es begann ihn irgendwie zu beunruhigen, daß Lord Kerrigan IV. so nah am Fenster stand. Schuldgefühle und Angst waren eine gefährliche Mischung. "Wollt Ihr Euch nicht lieber setzen?"

"Er wird überleben?" fragte Megh kaum hörbar. Er schien langsam zu verstehen, daß der Elb gerade versuchte, seinen Vater zu helfen.

Le Tare lächelte zuversichtlich. "Dieser Elb hier, Nelirion, ist ausgebildeter Heiler. Er wird Eurem Vater helfen. Seid unbesorgt. - Bitte nehmt Platz, Mylord. Ihr seht sehr blaß aus."

Megh ignorierte die höfliche Aufforderung. Sein Vater war noch am Leben. Er würde ihn verraten. Er würde ihn an den König ausliefern. Daran hatte Megh keine Zweifel. Dieser verknöcherte, pflichtbewußte Mann würde seinen eigenen Sohn verraten, nur um der Krone zu dienen. Alles hatte doch so gut angefangen. Die Bücher waren doch schon alle verbrannt worden und niemand wäre ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Aber dann war sein Vater herein gekommen, der nun bewußtlos auf den Boden lag, und nun war er von der Garde des Königs umzingelt. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. Megh war den Tränen nahe. Man würde ihn wegen Hochverrat ins Gefängnis stecken. Wahrscheinlich würde der König ihn zu Tode verurteilen, weil dieser dämliche Mocalyon es gewagt hatte, den elbischen Prinzen zu entführen. Alles hatte so gut angefangen. Er ging rückwärts zum Fenster und erschrak sich etwas, als die Fensterbank in sein Kreuz drückte. Ein schneller Blick nach unten versicherte ihm, daß es ein tiefer Fall werden würde... 

"Mylord, kommt bitte vom Fenster weg", bat Le Tare bemüht ruhig. Der junge Lord hatte angefangen zittern und sah zunehmend verwirrter aus. Er gab sich die Schuld für den Zustand seines Vaters und das Fenster war offen. Der Hauptmann traute sich nicht, auf den jungen Mann zuzugehen, weil er befürchtete, er könne ihn als Bedrohung ansehen und sich noch mehr fürchten. Aber seine Sorge war völlig grundlos. Auch ohne daß er sich dem jungen Lord näherte, lehnte sich Megh weit zurück aus dem Fenster. Er schloß die Augen und ließ das Fensterbrett los...

Le Tare riß erschrocken die Augen auf und hechtete auf den jungen Lord zu, als dieser aus dem Fenster fiel. Le Tare prallte gegen die Fensterbank und fiel fast vorn über. So konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie Lord Kerrigan IV. auf dem Hof aufschlug. Entsetzt stolperte der Hauptmann zurück, verhedderte sich in seinen Umhang und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Aber niemand lachte über dieses Mißgeschick. Niemand kam, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Niemand schrie oder keuchte vor Schreck. Es herrschte eine Totenstille im Raum. 

Sogar der elbische Ritter fuhr heftig zusammen, als auf einmal Aragorn in der Tür erschien. Ihm folgte der Zwerg Gimli Gloins Sohn. Aragorn sah auf den am Boden liegenden alten Lord und blickte dann Le Tare fragend an, der regelrecht bleich und zutiefst schockiert unter dem Fenster saß. "Was ist Lord Kerrigan zugestoßen?"

"Er ist gesprungen, Majestät", stieß Le Tare hervor. Aragorn blickte seinen Hauptmann stirnrunzelnd an. Der Ritter, immer noch im Schock, zeigte zitternd auf das offene Fenster. "Er ist einfach...gesprungen."

"Aber er liegt doch hier", erwiderte Aragorn ruhig und deutete auf den alten Mann.

Le Tare blinzelte einige Male. "Äh...ja, das stimmt wohl."

"Und wer ist gesprungen?"

"Der _junge _Lord Kerrigan." Der Hauptmann sagte das so zaghaft, als erwartete er ein Donnerwetter von seinem König.

"WAS?" Aragorn kam mit wenigen Schritten zum Fenster und sah hinunter. Sein Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und stützte sich am Fensterrahmen ab. "Wie konnte das passieren?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Majestät", flüsterte Le Tare.

"Ist der ältere Lord deswegen in Ohnmacht gefallen?" fragte Gimli besorgt.

"Nein, er war schon bewußtlos, bevor der junge Lord gesprungen ist", erwiderte der elbische Ritter leise. 

"Habt Ihr seinen Schädel nach Wunden und Beulen abgesucht?" fragte Gimli den Elben. 

"Seine Lordschaft wurde nicht niedergeschlagen. Er hatte eine Herzattacke." 

"Irgend etwas muß zwischen Vater und Sohn vorgefallen sein", murmelte Le Tare. Als Aragorn ihn fragend ansah, fuhr er fort: "Als wir dazu kamen, war seine Lordschaft bleich vor Angst und versicherte uns, er sei es nicht gewesen. Mir schien, die Tatsache, daß sein Vater überleben könnte, machte dem jungen Lord mehr Sorgen."

"Wir werden Seine Lordschaft nach dem Geschehen fragen, wenn er sich erholt." Aragorn fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Fragend blickte er den Elben an. "Wird er sich denn erholen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte der Elb kleinlaut. "Es scheint, als setze ihm etwas mehr zu als die Herzattacke."

"Tut Eurer bestes." Aragorn nickte dem Elben knapp zu und wandte sich daraufhin Le Tare zu. "Ihr müßt für mich Lady Gouldwen suchen, Le Tare."

"Die arme Frau", murmelte Le Tare mit Grabesmiene und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. Das gestrige Fest steckte noch tief in seinen Knochen. "Wie soll sie bloß damit klar kommen?"

"Gar nicht", erwiderte Aragorn mit ungewohnter Härte. 

"Was meinen Majestät?" fragte Le Tare etwas zaghaft. 

"Sucht nach Lady Gouldwen und setzt sie unter Arrest", befahl Aragorn. "Laßt sie an keine scharfen Gegenständen und dreht ihr nicht den Rücken zu."

"Aber warum, Majestät?"

"Und paßt auf Eure Haare auf", riet Merry dem verdutzten Hauptmann. Er tauchte mit Frodo und Sam hinter Gimli auf. Wo kamen diese Hobbits auf einmal her? Aber Merrys Bemerkung lenkte seinen Blick auf die braunen Locken des Hobbits und dabei entdeckte er einige unglücklich gekürzte Strähnen.

Bevor Le Tare dem Hobbit bezüglich seiner neuen Frisur Fragen stellen konnte, fuhr Aragorn fort: "Mylady ließ Fräulein Asani von einem Ork entführen."

"Aber...was...ich verstehe nicht...ein Ork?"

Aragorn seufzte tief. Sein Blick verriet Müdigkeit, aber auch vollstes Verständnis für Le Tares Verwirrung. "Auch mich verlangt es nach Erklärungen. Aber jetzt ist keine Zeit dafür."

Der Hauptmann nickte ernst. "Natürlich." 

"Majestät!" Ein junger Ritter hastete den Gang herunter und seine Rüstung schepperte bei jedem Schritt. "Wir haben Herrn Tuk gefunden!"

"Pippin?" rief Merry sofort. "Wo ist er?"

Der Ritter atmete schwer und sein Gesicht war ziemlich gerötet, als er sich zu Merry beugte. "Wir haben ihn im Weinkeller gefunden. Aber leider sitzt er in einem der Fässer fest."

"Irgendwie wundert es mich nicht", murmelte Sam. 

"Ist er wohlbehalten?" fragte Aragorn.

Der Ritter lachte auf einmal. "Ja, ich glaube schon." Er wurde allerdings wieder ernst, als Aragorn ihn düster anblickte. Die momentane Situation war doch etwas zu ernst, um Scherze zu treiben. Er räusperte sich und fügte hinzu: "Herr Tuk ist...äh...er hat sich die Freiheit genommen, ausgiebig vom Wein zu probieren."

Aragorn, Gimli, die Hobbits und Le Tare sahen ihn schweigend an. Schließlich rief Sam fassungslos: "Er ist betrunken?" 

Der Ritter preßte die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen, und nickte langsam. "Soweit ich ihn verstanden habe, sagte er, daß er von seinem kommenden Tod nicht viel mitbekommen möchte...was immer es heißen mag."

"Dumm ist Pip ganz gewiß nicht", sinnierte Merry, woraufhin Sam nur mit den Augen rollte. 

"Wir sollten ihn da heraus holen", schlug Frodo vor und seine Stimme schwankte zwischen ernster Besorgnis und Erheiterung. 

"Ja, sonst bringt der sich noch selbst um", brummte Sam kopfschüttelnd. 

Aragorn gab die Befehle und wollte auch wieder weiter, als ihm wieder etwas einfiel und er sich zu Le Tare wandte. "Seid Ihr Legolas begegnet?"

Le Tare nickte. "Seine Hoheit hat vier meiner Männer genommen und durchsucht die Verliese, soweit ich weiß."

"Aragorn, Legolas könnte in Gefahr sein", meinte Gimli ernst. "Der Elb weißt nicht, daß der Täter ein gefährlicher Ork ist. Dieser ist mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit da unten und wer weiß, wie viele seiner Leute dort auf ihn lauern."

Aragorn nickte grimmig. "Er braucht unbedingt Verstärkung. - Le Tare, kümmert Euch um Seine Lordschaft, dann teilt Eure Männer auf. Eine kleine Gruppe soll Lady Gouldwen suchen und unter Arrest stellen. Die andere Gruppe soll sich unter Eurem Kommando zu den Verliesen begeben." Zu dem Ritter, der Nachricht von Pippin gebracht hatte, sagte er: "Die Ausgänge bleiben weiterhin für jedermann verschlossen."

Der Hauptmann und der junge Ritter bestätigten die Befehle und gingen ihnen sofort nach. Die drei Hobbits folgten dem Ritter in den Weinkeller, um Pippin aus dem Faß zu befreien und vor dem Alkoholtod zu bewahren, und Aragorn und Gimli gingen in Richtung Verlies. Nicht, daß sie Legolas unterschätzten. Aber nur zu fünft in einem Labyrinth aus dunklen, feuchten Gängen, in dem es vielleicht nur so vor Orks wimmelte, war lebensgefährlich. 

Ende des 33. Kapitel

**********************************************************

Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß sich jemand Oberon Temonis inkl. des Liebespulvers für ihre Harry Potter Fanfiction ausgeliehen hat. Was mich jetzt interessiert, ist a) was macht Oberon in einer Harry Potter Geschichte und b) warum wußte ich nichts davon? HÄH?!?

Im Nachhinein ist es schon sehr schmeichelhaft, daß Oberon anderswo eine Gastrolle bekommen hat. Daher verbiete ich generell nicht, daß man sich von mir Figuren ausleiht (das scheint mir sowieso sinnlos zu sein. Stichwort "unendliche Weiten"). Aber wenn ihr es tut, dann belaßt sie im Charakter so, wie sie sind bzw. wie ihr sie seht, und **bringt sie nicht um!!** Das ist nämlich nur mir vorbehalten. 

Bitte sagt mir auch kurz Bescheid. Für mich wäre es interessant zu sehen, wie ihr Oberon z.B. in eure Geschichte eingebaut habt und wie ihr ihn interpretiert. Ich werde nicht lachen, mich nicht beschweren und mich aus allem heraus halten. Obendrein verlange ich nicht mal Geld oder euer Erstgeborenes. 


	35. 34 Dunkle Höhlen

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: XXL

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

34. Kapitel: Dunkle Höhlen

In den Verliesen Perrigons war es kalt. 

Legolas spürte die scharfe Kälte durch seine Kleider und er mußte die Hände ballen, um die Finger beweglich zu halten. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, daß der Feind nahe war und daß er für ihn bereit sein mußte. Oder beeinflußte die klamme Düsternis dieses Gefängnisses bereits sein Urteilsvermögen?

Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hatte er mit keiner dunklen Ahnung kämpfen müssen. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt. Sicher, weil Asani ihn und seine Brüder durch dieses Labyrinth geführt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr langes schmutziges Haar während des Laufens hinter ihr her geflattert war. Er sah jede ihrer Bewegung wieder vor sich, hörte ihre leisen eiligen Schritte und sogar das Rascheln ihrer Röcke. Er erkannte immer noch ihr Lächeln im Dunkeln, als sie sich zu ihm und seinen Brüder umgedreht hatte. Immer noch erinnerte er sich an das mutwillige Funkeln in ihren dunklen Augen. Aber diesmal führte sie ihn nicht. 

Diesmal ging er selbst an der Spitze einer kleiner Gruppe. Ihm folgten vier Ritter der königlichen Garde. Alle schwer bewaffnet und auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. Auch wenn diese Männer es nie gestehen würden, Legolas spürte ihre Angst. Waffen, eine gute Ausbildung und Erfahrung konnten angesichts einer bösen Überraschung nutzlos sein. Sie waren nur eine kleine Gruppe, die sich nur mit Hilfe einer Fackel durch ein fremdes Territorium tastete und nach einem Verbrecher suchte, der möglicherweise Asani als Geisel hielt. Auch ihre Umsicht, ihren Weg mit ein Stück Kreide zu markieren, beruhigte nicht wirklich.

Die Männer versuchten sich von der finsteren Trostlosigkeit um sie herum abzulenken, in dem sie einige abfällige Bemerkungen über den fremden Feind machten. Schließlich fragte einer: "Wie kann man so ein großes Verlies haben?"

"Perrigon war einmal ein unterirdisches Gefängnis", erklärte Legolas ruhig und wies dem Fackelträger an, die Wand rechts kurz auszuleuchten, weil es im Dunkeln nach einer Einbiegung aussah. Der Elbenprinz hatte die Fackel einem der Ritter überlassen, da er der als Einziger einen Bogen hatte.

"Unglaublich", flüsterte ein anderer Ritter ehrfürchtig. "Aber sollte ein Teil davon nicht zugemauert worden sein? Weil der erste Kerrigan selbst einmal ein Sklave gewesen war und daher die Gefangenschaft verabscheute?"

"Sieht nicht danach aus", sagte der Dritte. "Es ist immer noch verdammt groß."

Der Fackelträger, Bahrio, sah sich eine Wand genauer an. "Es müssen hier einige Renovierungen statt gefunden haben. Die Steine hier sind nicht so alt wie die am Eingang."

"Vielleicht war es zugemauert und irgend jemand hat es wieder aufbrechen lassen."

"Möglich."

"Aber wozu brauchen sie noch so ein großes Gefängnis? Hier passen bestimmt so viele Menschen hinein wie Perrigon Bewohner hat."

Der Ritter hinter Legolas schnaubte verächtlich und meinte scherzhaft: "Ist doch ideal, um ungebetene Gäste loszuwerden. Hier können sie verrotten und niemand weißt von ihrer Anwesenheit."

"Das stimmt", erwiderte Legolas in einem so flachen Ton, daß die Ritter sich unsicher ansahen. Sie fielen abrupt ins Schweigen zurück und die gelockerte Atmosphäre schwand wieder. Erneut machte sich die Unruhe unter den Männern breit, die Legolas durch die Gänge folgten, der wiederum Gandalfs Rat befolgte, immer der frischen Luft nachzugehen. Nach einer ergebnislosen Suche im Palast war er sich sicher, daß Asanis Entführer hierher geflüchtet war und sicherlich versuchen würde, nach draußen zu gelangen. 

Leider wirkte Legolas' Methode sehr willkürlich auf die Ritter. Der Fackelträger neben ihm hielt nicht mehr sein Tempo, sah sich immer wieder unsicher um und leuchtete die Abbiegungen kurz aus, die Legolas verschmäht hatte. Die Unruhe unter den Menschen nahm zu und zwang den Elben schließlich, stehen zu bleiben. Er blickte Bahrio abwartend an. 

Dieser räusperte sich und fragte höflich: "Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

Trotz der Ernst der Situation behielt Legolas seinen Humor und erwiderte mit einem Schmunzeln: "Um ehrlich zu sein, kenne auch ich unser tatsächliches Ziel nicht."

Der Ritter sah ihn ziemlich entgeistert an. "Ach...?" Dann wandte er sich an seine Kameraden, um zu sehen, wie Legolas' Unbekümmertheit bei ihnen ankam. Es war nämlich keine Reaktion von ihnen gekommen. Als er die Fackel höher hielt, wußte er auch warum. Hinter ihm war der Gang leer. "Was zum...?!?"

Die drei anderen Ritter waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...

Legolas schnappte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Fackel, um selbst genauer nachzuschauen und ging sogar ein ganzes Stück zurück. Bahrio war ihm dicht auf dem Fersen. 

"Das kann doch nicht sein!" zischte Bahrio wütend und blickte sich empört im Halbdunkeln um. "Wo sind die hin? Die sind doch wohl nicht weggelaufen?"

Sie waren nicht weggelaufen. Etwas anderes mußte passiert sein. Legolas beleuchtete kurz den Boden. Alles hartes Gestein. Es war sinnlos, nach Spuren zu suchen. Sein Unterkiefer verhärtete sich. Er beunruhigte ihn, daß er nichts gehört hatte. 

Wie damals, als er und seine Brüder überwältigt wurden. Erst waren zwei Soldaten verschwunden. Dann noch einmal zwei und als sich ihre Zahl soweit verringert hatte, hatten die Angreifer zugeschlagen. War hier derselbe Täter am Werk? Legolas hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, daß es so sein konnte. "Sie sind entführt worden."

Bahrio blickte den Elben verdattert an. "Mit Verlaub, Hoheit, drei erwachsene Männer können doch nicht so einfach entführt werden. Ihr hätte es doch sicherlich gehört!" Als der Elb nichts darauf antwortete, fügte Bahrio noch ein unsicheres "Oder?" hinzu.

Der Elb schwieg, senkte und löschte die Fackel, die er dann in seinen Köcher zu den Pfeilen tat. Auf der Stelle umschloß sie die Finsternis und man konnte nicht einmal die Hand vor den Augen sehen.

"Hoheit?" Auch im Dunkeln konnte Legolas die Angst im Gesicht des Ritters sehen. "Ohne Licht werden wir nichts sehen."

"Wir folgen weiter dem frischen Wind", sagte Legolas ruhig. 

"Wir folgen weiter dem frischen Wind?" wiederholte Bahrio verdattert. "Hier ist ein frischer Wind?"

Legolas nicht weiter darauf ein und fuhr fort: "Außerdem brauchen wir beide Hände, um zu kämpfen."

"Aber wie sollen wir kämpfen, wenn wir nichts sehen?" fragte der Mensch zunehmend panisch. 

"Ihr habt doch Ohren."

Bahrio keuchte bestürzt auf. Legolas konnte sich sein entsetztes Gesicht dazu vorstellen. "Wir sollten besser zurück, Hoheit. Ich meine, drei von uns sind entführt worden und wir haben nichts gehört oder gemerkt. Wenn hier nun ein Monster haust...Hoheit, wir sind jetzt nur noch zur zweit!" 

"Wir sind schon zu weit gegangen", erwiderte Legolas ruhig. "Wenn wir zurücklaufen, verlieren wir kostbare Zeit. Es könnte das Leben Eurer Kameraden kosten. Das Leben meiner Geliebten obendrein."

"Hoheit, ich verstehe Euch ja. Aber..." 

"Wenn Ihr wollt, geht zurück und holt Verstärkung", bot Legolas dem Ritter an. Er sprach in einem neutralen Ton. Man hörte weder Sorge oder Spott. "Ich gehe weiter."

"Ich soll zurückgehen?" 

Der Ritter klang auf einmal ziemlich beleidigt. Legolas mußte schmunzeln. "Ja, geht zurück."

Es herrschte für einige Augenblicke tiefstes Schweigen und Bahrio rührte nicht einen Finger. Er atmete hörbar ein und entgegnete äußert betont: "Ich habe gehört, daß Elben einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor haben. Aber daß es so seltsam ist, habe ich nicht erwartet." 

Legolas hörte, wie der Ritter sein Schwert und Dolch zog und an ihm vorbei stapfte. Schweigend folgte er dem Menschen und ging mit ihm weiter durch das Labyrinth. Einzig ihre Schritte und das leise Kratzen der Kreide, mit der sie weiterhin die Wände markierten, waren zu hören. Legolas übernahm bald wieder die Vorhut, weil seine Sinne schärfer waren. Bahrio war damit einverstanden, ihm den Rücken zu decken. 

Als Legolas kurz inne hielt, weil ihm plötzlich der frischer Wind kräftiger ins Gesicht blies, rannte Bahrio in ihm hinein. Der Ritter murmelte eine Entschuldigung und fragte: "Was ist denn los, Hoheit? Warum bleibt Ihr stehen?"

"Ich glaube, wir sind unserem Ziel sehr nahe. Haltet Euch bereit", wisperte Legolas und spannte den Bogen. Bahrio und er waren so still, daß man das Surren der Sehne hören konnten. Legolas ging vorsichtig weiter, als er jedoch keine Schritte von Bahrio vernahm, flüsterte er: "Kommt weiter, Herr Bahrio." Es kam keine Antwort von hinten. "Herr Bahrio?"

Legolas lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Langsam ging er zurück und streckte dabei die Hand in die Finsternis. Aber ahnte er schon, daß Bahrio fort war. Es war absolut still um ihn herum. 

In Legolas schwelten Wut und Empörung. Es war wirklich wie damals in dem Wald. Daß sich das hier wiederholte, erschien dem Elben wie Demütigung und Spott zugleich. Es passierte das Gleiche und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er holte die Fackel heraus und entzündete sie wieder. Er verzichtete darauf, sich lautlos zu bewegen und achtete auch nicht mehr darauf, die Kreide so leise wie möglich über die rauhen Wände zu führen. Es war unnötig. Der Feind wußte schon lange, wo er war. Wahrscheinlich war ihm schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt und hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, dabei zuzusehen, wie Legolas und die Ritter sich bemüht hatten, sich unbemerkt durch das Gefängnis zu schleichen. Sollte er ihm doch folgen. Sollte er doch kommen. Legolas hatte absolut nichts dagegen. 

Aber der Elb blieb für eine lange Zeit allein in der Dunkelheit. Daher erschreckte es ihn, als er dann doch etwas in der Ferne hörte. Es klang wie ein leises Schluchzen. Durch die Finsternis und die endlosen Gänge hörte es sich gespenstisch hohl an. Legolas blieb stehen und wartete. Wieder wimmerte jemand. Es klang nach einer weiblichen Stimme. Hier war eine Frau? Während Legolas noch überlegte, kam ein markerschütternder Schrei, der ihn vor Entsetzen an die Wand drückte. Es war ganz eindeutig eine Frau. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. 

War es Asani? 

Legolas folgte den Geräuschen und vergaß in seiner Sorge und Angst, sich den Weg zu markieren. Die Frau – vielleicht wirklich sogar Asani – klang zunehmend gequälter und Legolas konnte sie geradezu weinen sehen. Es folgte Abbiegung nach Abbiegung und schließlich endete der Gang mitten im Nirgendwo. Die Geräusche hörten just in diesem Moment auf. Verwirrt tastete der Elb die Wände um ihn herum ab. Nichts. Nicht einmal mehr die sanfte Brise.

Was sollte das? 

Legolas zwang sich zur Ruhe und stützte seine Faust an der Wand ab. Er war versucht, sie in die Wand zu schlagen, aber er atmete statt dessen tief ein. Er brauchte einen kühlen Kopf. 

Kopflos einer Stimme zu folgen, die Asani gehören _könnte_, war unverzeihlich dumm gewesen. Möglicherweise trieb man ein Spiel mit seiner Angst um sie und er ging auch noch darauf ein, ohne nachzudenken. Legolas ärgerte sich über sich und schlug dann doch mit der geballten Faust gegen die Wand. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Als er etwas ruhiger wurde, sah er sich die Wände zu beiden Seiten genauer an. Vielleicht war es doch kein krankes Spiel gewesen. Vielleicht war hier doch etwas. 

Man hörte nicht außer der Flackern der Fackel, die er bei seinen Erkundungen vorsichtig hin und her schwenkte. Nichts störte seine Gedanken, die er sich gerade machte. Hatte man ihn tatsächlich gezielt hierher geführt? War das eine Nachricht an dem Elben, daß man nicht vorhatte, ihm in den Weg zu springen, sondern es lieber hatte, wenn Legolas zu ihm kam? War es Falle? 

Nach einer Weile begann er sich zu fragen, ob seine Gedanken nicht doch in eine falsche Richtung gegangen waren und er doch auf den Arm genommen wurde. Er entschied sich verärgert, den Gang zu verlassen, als im Licht der Fackel eine schmale Holztür in der linken Wand erschien. Sie war verwittert und mit Moos überzogen und so tief in der Wand eingelassen, daß sie im Vorbeigehen nur wie ein weiterer dunkler Schatten aussah. 

Legolas zögerte. Ob es hier war? Er stellte sich neben die Tür und öffnete sie mit einem Stoß. Als nichts und niemand heraussprang, wagte er es, den Raum zu betreten. Es war eine Zelle wie jede andere in diesem Gefängnis. Das Echo seiner Schritte ließ ihn erahnen, wie groß die Zelle sein mochte. Es war eine recht große. Außerdem war alles feucht und roch verrottet und vermodert. Unter dem Geruch von Moos und verschimmeltem Holz waren noch ein feine Spuren von Tod und Verwesung zu finden. Legolas hielt sich die Hand vor der Nase und mußte sich regelrecht zwingen, weiter zu gehen. 

Er hatte nur wenige Schritte getan, als ihn ein Geräusch eines auf ihn zu fliegenden Dolches begrüßte. Legolas sah nur kurz ein Aufblitzen und sprang beiseite. Die Klinge traf laut klirrend die Wand hinter ihm und fiel dann scheppernd zu Boden. Legolas hatte beim Ausweichen die Fackel fallen gelassen, die dann über den Boden rollte und erlosch, um ungehindert nach Pfeil und Bogen greifen zu können. Binnen eines Lidschlags ziel ein abschußbereiter Pfeil in die Richtung, aus der der Dolch kam.

"Ihr seid ja doch recht schnell", spottete eine rauhe Stimme irgendwo aus dem hinteren Bereich. "Oder seid Ihr nur vorsichtiger geworden?" 

"Wer seid Ihr?" fragte der Elb ruhig. 

"Ah, stimmt!" rief die Stimme aus. "Wir haben uns noch nie von gesehen. Beim ersten Mal haben meine Männer Euch überwältigt. Beim zweiten Mal wart Ihr zu sehr mit dem Hinterteil eurer Hure beschäftigt und beim letzten Mal...da habt Ihr geschlafen."

Legolas hörte das Aufeinanderschlagen von Steinen. Funken erschienen in der Finsternis und entzündeten eine Fackel. Der Elb richtete den Pfeil auf eine Stelle etwas rechts von der Fackel, weil er sah, daß sie von einer rechten Hand gehalten wurde. Es war die rechte Hand eines Orks. 

Legolas' Finger zuckten. Orks! Er blickte sich schnell um, spürte aber nicht die Anwesenheit von weiteren. Nur dieser eine Ork stand ihm gegenüber. Der Elb zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen und konzentrierte sich stärker auf seine Umgebung. Er rechnete damit, daß jeden Augenblick ein weiterer Ork von hinten auf ihn einstechen würde. 

"Wir sind allein, keine Sorge", sagte der Ork mit der Fackel freundlich und steckte sie in einen verrosteten Ring an der Wand. "Ich habe leider nur eine Fackel. Ich hoffe, das macht Euch nichts weiter aus. Aber ihr Elben seht ja viel besser als Menschen."

Legolas wurde immer verwirrter. Jetzt, wo die Fackel höher befestigt wurde, konnte er auch etwas mehr sehen. Aber tatsächlich. Hier war kein anderer Ork außer der vor ihm.

War hier wirklich nur _ein_ Ork? 

Was war das für einer, der sich allein einem bewaffneten Elben stellte? War er derjenige, der die Ritter entführt hatte? Hatte er auch Asani verschleppt? Legolas konnte das nicht so recht glauben. Er sah sich daher diesen Ork genauer an. Etwas war seltsam an ihm. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild war...anders. Obwohl er genauso widerwärtig aussah wie jeder andere Ork, dem Legolas begegnet war, schien er recht sauber zu sein. Auf seiner grünlichen Haut sah Legolas keine Schmutzflecken. Seine Kleidung war kein wilder Mix aus gestohlener Kleidung oder Rüstung, sondern war wohl aufeinander abgestimmt worden. Legolas stutzte ein wenig. Die Rüstung, die Kleider und der Umhang, die dieser Ork trug, sahen sehr elbisch aus. Aber sie waren aus anderen Materialien gefertigt worden und waren allesamt schwarz. Elben trugen jedoch kein Schwarz.

"Ich bin Mocalyon aus dem Orkwald", stellte sich der Ork vor und grinste dabei so breit, daß Legolas seine scharfen, schiefen Zähne selbst in dem schwachen Licht erkennen konnte. "Man nennt mich den _Dunkelelben_."

"Dunkelelb?" wiederholte Legolas unwillkürlich. 

"Für die Orks bin ich eine Mißgeburt", erklärte Mocalyon bereitwillig. "Ich sehe zwar so aus wie sie, aber ich rieche und handle nicht wie sie. Außerdem bin ich klüger als sie."

"Von Bescheidenheit haltet Ihr wohl nichts, Mocalyon aus dem Orkwald", erwiderte Legolas spöttisch. 

Der Ork lächelte leicht. "Aber ich wollte Euch noch etwas fragen...Habt Ihr das Blut von den Wänden bekommen? Menschenblut ist so schwer abzuwaschen."

Legolas' Augen verengten sich und er zielte auf Mocalyons Stirn. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, als er fragte: "Wo ist sie?" 

"Ihr kommt aber schnell auf den Punkt", sagte der Ork amüsiert und hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Ich sehe keinen Grund, hier noch länger zu verweilen", erwiderte Legolas knapp. "Sagt mir, wo sie ist und ich gebe Euch einen schnellen Tod."

Mocalyon lächelte abfällig. "Oh, wie gütig."

"Also, wo ist sie?"

"Hier." Der Ork nahm die Fackel von der Wand und deutete mit ihr in eine Ecke. 

Asani war nicht dort, aber dafür die vier Ritter, die Legolas begleitet hatten. Alle waren fest verschnürt und geknebelt worden. Reglos lagen sie aufeinander gestapelt wie totes Vieh da. Ihre Gesichter waren blutig und selbst im schwachen Lichtschein konnte er einige verfärbte Stellen auf ihrer Haut sehe. 

"Oh, falsche Ecke", seufzte der Ork bedauernd. Aber seinem hämischen Grinsen nach zu urteilen, war es kein Versehen. Er wollte Legolas zu verstehen geben, daß ihm niemand zu Hilfe kommen würde. Das machte Legolas überhaupt nichts. Dafür, was er Asani angetan hatte, würde Legolas diesen Ork niemandem überlassen. Er sollte nur durch ihn sterben. Geduldig beobachtete er ihm dabei, wie er mit der Fackel in der Zelle herumging und die Ecken absuchte. Als Legolas beschloß, seinem Erinnerungsvermögen mit einem Pfeil nachzuhelfen, blieb der Ork plötzlich stehen.

"Da fällt mir ein", sagte der Ork plötzlich. "Ich habe sie gar nicht hierher gebracht. Sie ist ganz woanders...weit weg...einsam und allein...und blutend und..."

"Ihr lügt." Legolas' Finger zuckten ein bißchen. Er war drauf und dran, den Pfeil in das schwarze Herz des Orks abzufeuern. Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, daß er sich mit diesem aufgeblasenen Ork beschäftigen mußte. "Ich habe sie gehört."

"Wirklich?" Mocalyon lachte und begann in einer höheren Stimmlage zu wimmern und zu stöhnen. Legolas kochte vor Wut. Der Ork klang dabei wirklich wie eine Frau. Dieser brach bei seiner Vorstellung ab und lachte noch mehr. "Meine Güte, Ihr seid wirklich ein Idiot!"

Legolas atmete tief ein. "Wo. Ist. Sie."

"Ihr scheint etwas debil zu sein. Ihr wiederholt Euch."

Mocalyon blieb stehen, wo er war, als der Pfeil haarscharf an ihm vorbei flog. Er rührte sich nicht einmal, als er das Brennen an seinem Hals spürte oder als ein dünner, warmer Faden von Blut seinen Hals entlang schlängelte. Auch ohne die Stelle zu berühren, wußte er, daß der Kratzer genau neben seiner Halsschlagader verlief. Es war eine ernst zu nehmende Warnung des Elben. Er lächelte, als Legolas betont ruhig den nächsten Pfeil einlegte.

"Seid Ihr Euch sicher, daß Ihr sie wiederhaben wollt?" fragte Mocalyon mit gespielter Sorge und steckte die Fackel wieder in die Halterung an der Wand. "Sie ist recht unheimlich für ein Mensch. Ich habe sie bestimmt 10 Mal umgebracht. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht. Ich habe ihr die Kehle aufgeschnitten, das Herz durchbohrt aber meint Ihr, sie stirbt? Überhaupt nicht. Immer wieder begann ihr Herz zu schlagen und sie heulte endlos. Für eine Kopfgeldjägerin flennt sie ziemlich viel, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Aber wißt Ihr, was am seltsamsten war?" Mocalyon grinste provozierend. "Alle Knochen in ihrem Körper können brechen und fügen sich in Windeseile wieder zusammen. Aber nur ihre Handgelenke lassen sich nicht brechen. Nicht einmal abschlagen lassen sie sich. Das Schwert ist wohl ein mächtiger Paktpartner. Findet Ihr es nicht unheimlich? Dieses Mädchen hat sich einfach an ein Schwert verkauft, das sie einfach nicht sterben lassen wird. Ist doch irgendwie auch abartig, oder?"

"Seid Ihr fertig?" fragte Legolas kühl. 

Mocalyon lachte auf. "Werdet Ihr Euch langsam bewußt, was für ein Monster Eure Kleine ist?" 

"Ihr wißt nicht das geringste über sie", erwiderte der Elb scharf. "Ihr wißt nicht, was sie dazu trieb, so zu werden, wie sie heute ist."

"Ich brauche auch nicht viel über sie zu wissen. Sie ist ein Mensch und das allein erklärt schon alles. Macht und Gier. Das ist alles, was bei den Menschen zählt", entgegnete Mocalyon abfällig. "Ich schlage Euch etwas vor, Hoheit."

Der Ork wartete wohl auf eine Reaktion von Legolas, denn er sah ihn nur an und fuhr nicht fort. Erst als Legolas den Bogen etwas senkte, sagte er: "Wie wäre es mit einem Duell? Gewinnt Ihr, werde ich Euch sagen, wo Eure Kleine ist."

"Und wenn Ihr gewinnt?"

Mocalyon grinste wieder und rollte langsam seine rechte Schulter, als machte er sich für das Duell etwas locker. Dann bewegte er seinen Kopf abrupt hin und her, bis die Halswirbel knackten. "Dann seht Ihr mir zu, wie ich ihr die Augen aussteche."

Nun war es an Legolas, abfällig zu lächeln. "Warum sollte ich mich darauf einlassen?" Er richtete den Pfeil wieder auf den Ork. "Was sollte mich daran hindern, Euch auf der Stelle zu töten?"

"Ich habe gelogen", gestand Mocalyon mit gespielter Reue. "Sie ist gar nicht so alleine. Zwei meiner besten Männer bewachen sie und werden Eure kleine Schlampe in der Mitte zerschneiden, wenn Ihr allein bei ihnen auftaucht." 

Das Holz des Bogens knarrte protestierend, als Legolas' Faust sich fest darum schloß. Sehr langsam ließ er ihn dann fallen. Wütend, aber immer noch beherrscht, legte der Elb den Bogen beiseite und schnallte sich den Köcher ab. Der kam mit seinem Umhang zum Bogen. Legolas nahm die beiden Dolche und behielt Mocalyon scharf im Blick, der mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen einige Schritte durch die Zelle ging und seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel zog. 

Er warf ihn einige Male zwischen den Händen hin und her und sah Legolas dabei herausfordernd an. Der Elb starrte ruhig zurück, während alles in ihm vor Ärger brannte. Er ahnte, daß diese Spielerei des Orks mit dem Dolche nur der Ablenkung diente. Jeden Moment konnte er ihn auf den Elben werfen und während Legolas damit beschäftigt war, dem Geschoß auszuweichen, würde der Ork sich auf ihn stürzen. Es war eine plumpe, aber sehr typische Ork - Taktik.

Aber Legolas sollte sich irren. 

Mocalyon warf den Dolch gerade von links nach rechts. Aber bevor die Klinge in die rechte Hand fiel, griff der Ork mit der freien Linken an seine Seite und zog blitzschnell ein Kurzschwert, das er hinten auf seinem Rücken geschnallt hatte und stürzte sich mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit damit auf den Elben. 

Legolas wich überrascht zurück, aber Mocalyon erwischte immerhin noch sein langes Haar. Die abgeschnittene Strähne leuchtete im Licht des Feuers golden auf, als sie sacht und leicht wie eine Feder auf die Erde fiel. 

Der Elb bedachte den Ork mit einem wütenden Blick, aber was konnte er schon von so einer Kreatur erwarten? Mocalyon grinste noch breiter. "Ihr werdet den heutigen Tag nicht überleben, mein holder Prinz."

"Ihr redet zuviel", entgegnete Legolas gelassen.

Plötzlich blitzte etwas in Mocalyons Augen auf und seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem bösen Grinsen auseinander. Legolas erwartete noch eine abfällige Bemerkung, aber statt dessen sprang der Ork in den Schatten. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen in der Dunkelheit war die einzige Warnung. Der Elb wich nicht aus, sondern hielt die beiden Dolche überkreuzt über seinen Kopf und wehrte so das herabsausende Kurzschwert ab. Dann wagte er etwas sehr gefährliches. Er hielt das Gewicht des Schwertes mit einem Dolch, während er die andere herunter nahm und damit die Brust des Orks anvisierte. Mocalyon wehrte noch geradeso den Dolch ab. Legolas schwang daraufhin den Dolch herum und schlug mit dem Griff nach Mocalyons Kinn, aber wieder schaffte der Ork es, abzublocken. Er packte Legolas' Handgelenk und zischte schadenfroh: "Bringt mich um und Ihr werdet die Kleine nie finden. Sie wird in ihrem Gefängnis verrotten. Bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Das brachte Legolas nur kurz aus dem Konzept, aber es reichte Mocalyon schon vollkommen. Der Ork grinste böse und rammte ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine. Der Elb ging lautlos in die Knie und spürte noch, wie Mocalyon ihm die Dolche aus den Händen und schlug ihm so hart ins Gesicht, daß Legolas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes niedergestreckt wurde. 

Legolas hatte das Gefühl, als flöge er durch die Zelle, und rechnete sogar in seinem benommenen Zustand damit, daß er mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand stoßen würde. Aber er hatte Glück. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, genau mit dem Kopf auf Bahrios Bauch zu landen. Dieser zuckte bei dem Aufprall heftig zusammen und zischte erschrocken durch sein Knebel. Er war erst gerade eben von Schwertgeklirre wach geworden. Stöhnend verdrehte er die Augen. Es tat schon weh, wenn ein Kopf mit voller Wucht auf den Bauch landete. Und dann gleich beim Aufwachen...nein, das war nicht schön. Bahrio rollte und krümmte sich fort und Legolas' Kopf landete doch auf den harten Boden. Benommen und von dem neuen Schmerzen betäubt blieb der Elb liegen und wehrte sich heftig gegen eine Ohnmacht. 

Er raffte sich schwerfällig auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn etwas klar zu bekommen. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte völlig taub war und er Blut schmeckte. Es rann aus seinem Mundwinkel. Unwirsch wischte er es sich weg und versuchte den Ork im Blick zu behalten. Dieser schlenderte auf ihn zu, stellte einen Fuß auf seine Schulter und zwang ihn so, liegenzubleiben. 

"Mann, mann, mann", seufzte Mocalyon enttäuscht. "Und Ihr habt den Ringkrieg überlebt? Da war doch bestimmt eine ganze Menge Glück im Spiel, oder?"

Als der Ork sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, verlagerte sich sein Gewicht auf den einen Fuß, der schwer auf Legolas' Schulter lastete. "Zur Belohnung gebe ich Euch einen schnellen Tod."

Er hob mit der Spitze seines Schwertes Legolas' Kinn an und schien sich eine geeignete Stelle auszusuchen, um zuzustechen. Er wunderte sich nicht, daß der Elb tatsächlich still hielt oder warum er still hielt. 

Legolas starrte nach oben und entdeckte, daß die Decke von Holzbalken gestützt wurde und einer dieser Balken warf einen wirklich seltsam gerundeten Schatten. Es sah aus, als wäre dort ein großes Bündel befestigt worden. Mocalyons Fuß drückte sich fest gegen Legolas' Kehle, aber er nahm den Blick nicht von dem Bündel. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er die Konturen eines menschlichen Körpers. Es war ein kleiner und schmaler Körper. Der Körper einer Frau. Asani! 

Und weit und breit keine anderen Orks. Dieser Mocalyon hatte wirklich gelogen! Legolas lachte verächtlich und Mocalyon hielt daraufhin verwundert inne. Er wollte gerade fragen, ob der Elb den Verstand verloren hatte, als dieser auf einmal seinen Fuß packte und ihn mit aller Kraft verdrehte. Mocalyon schrie und zog seinen Fuß zurück. 

Legolas biß die Zähne zusammen und kam schnell auf die Füße. Er bedankte sich bei dem Ork für den Tritt zwischen seine Beine mit einem kräftigen Boxhieb in orkschen Magen. Legolas schnappte sich daraufhin seine Dolche und schlug gnadenlos auf Mocalyon ein. 

Für Mocalyon war dieser Wutausbruch völlig unbegreifbar. Er konnte zwar die Angriffe abwehren, weil er das Kurzschwert hatte. Aber die Funken, die bei jedem Aufeinanderprallen der Klingen entstanden, beunruhigte ihn doch.

"Ihr denkt wohl nicht mehr an sie?" grunzte Mocalyon verächtlich. Es verwirrt ihn, als Legolas' Mundwinkel sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln hoch bogen. 

"Ich weiß, wo sie ist", flüsterte er gefährlich ruhig. Er neigte sich noch etwas tiefer zu dem Ork, dessen Augen sich langsam weiteten. "Das Duell ist beendet, Mocalyon vom Orkwald."

Mocalyon sah blanke Mordlust in den blauen Augen und wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Legolas war diesmal der Schnellere und schnitt tief in eine Lücke von Mocalyons Rüstung. Er spürte das heiße Blut in seine Faust kriechen und zog die Klinge mit einem Ruck wieder heraus.

Mocalyon gab einen hohen, fiependen Ton von sich, als er zurücktaumelte und an die Seite griff. Legolas blieb auf der Hut, als der Ork sich wie betäubt seine Hand ansah, die ganz dunkel von seinem Blut war. Mocalyon sah abrupt auf und Wut blitzte in den Augen auf. Er hatte wohl mit so einem Trick von einem edlen Elbenprinzen nicht gerechnet. "Ah, ich habe Euch unterschätzt."

Legolas erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern setzte schon zum zweiten Angriff an. Dieser Ork sollte sehen, wie sehr er ihn wirklich unterschätzt hatte. Er nutzte schamlos den Vorteil aus, den er sich mit Wunde in Mocalyons Seite verschafft hatte. Diesmal wartete er nicht, sondern griff selbst an. Er kam dem Ork sehr nahe, der trotz seiner Verletzung noch sehr schnell war.Legolas tat so, als würde er die Kehle anvisieren, aber statt dessen schnitt er die ledernen Bände der Rüstung an der Schulter auf.

Mocalyon blickte überrascht auf, als sein Brustpanzer herunterfiel. Einen Moment sah er den Prinzen verwirrt an, aber er begriff sehr schnell, als Legolas mit dem Dolch auf sein Herz zielte. Ein Fluch zischte durch seine scharfen Zähne, als er versuchte, zurück zu springen. Der Elb erkannte seine Absicht und folgte seiner Bewegung. Die Klinge drang tief in Mocalyons Fleisch hinein. 

Leider verfehlte Legolas das Herz.

Der Elbenprinz verfluchte sich selbst. Der Ork schrie und röchelte gleichzeitig und wehrte sich vehement gegen den Tod. So sehr Legolas seinen Widersacher haßte, in seinen Augen sollte ein gewaltsamer Tod schnell kommen. Jemanden davor noch zu quälen, hielt der Elb für barbarisch. Legolas biß die Zähne zusammen und beschloß, den Dolch herauszuziehen und erneut zuzustechen. 

Allerdings schien Mocalyon auf Legolas' edle Absichten einen feuchten Dreck zu geben, denn er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und rammte den Ellbogen in die Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter des Elben. Legolas keuchte überrascht auf und ging beinah in die Knie, als der Schmerz wie wild durch seinen Körper raste. Dennoch hielt er aber den Dolchgriff fest und stieß die Klinge tief in den Ork hinein, während er ihn mit dem angewinkelten Arm nach hinten gegen die Wand schob. Er ignorierte die langen Nägel, die scharf über sein Gesicht fuhren, die dazugehörigen Finger, die an seinen Haaren rissen, oder die Füße, die nach ihm traten. Wütend sahen sich beide Kämpfer in die Augen. 

"Ich habe vergessen, Euch etwas zu sagen. Ich habe Eurer Hure ein kleines Andenken an mich gegeben", erzählte Mocalyon böse lächelnd. "Ich hoffe, deine kleine Schlampe erholt sich nie wieder davon."

"Was hast du ihr angetan?" preßte Legolas wütend hervor und drückte ihn so fest an die Wand, daß er die ersten Knochen brechen hörte. Er vergaß fast, die Waffe herauszuziehen und erneut zuzustehen, wie er es eigentlich vorhatte. 

Der Ork verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, während er immer noch versuchte, sich von Legolas zu befreien. Er hatte vergessen, wie stark ein Elb sein konnte. "Hoffentlich wird sie wahnsinnig und bringt sich selbst um."

Legolas knurrte leise in der Kehle, zog die Klinge mit einem Ruck heraus und stach diesmal genau in Mocalyons Herz. 

Mocalyon riß die Augen auf und schnappte ein letztes Mal nach Luft, als Legolas den zweiten Dolch mit einer schnellen und flüssigen Bewegung in sein Herz trieb. Diesmal kam der Tod sehr rasch. Schneller, als Mocalyon es verdient hatte. 

Legolas atmete schwer, als er einen Schritt von der Leiche entfernte und sie zu Boden fallen ließ. Sein gesamter Körper schmerzte. Sein Arm fühlte sich so schwer an, als er ihn hob, um sich das Gesicht am Ärmel abzuwischen. Dieses eklige Gemisch aus Orkspeichel und –blut rann an seinen Hals entlang und in den Kragen hinein. Es fühlte sich entsetzlich warm an. Es war so ekelhaft, daß er kaum zu atmen oder zu schlucken wagte.

Er blickte hoch zu Asani und fragte sich, wie dieser Ork mit ihr da hoch gekommen war. Aber wenn der Ork da hinauf kam, konnte Legolas das schon lange. Vorher brauchte er etwas, um die Fesseln durchzuschneiden. Seine beiden Dolche steckten jedoch noch in der Leiche fest. So sehr sich alles in Legolas sträubte, er stellte einen Fuß auf Mocalyons still gewordenen Brustkorb und zog einen Dolch heraus. 

Er vergaß die Klinge abzuwischen, als er kurz darauf zu Asani hoch kletterte und die Stricke, die sie an dem Balken fixierten, durchschnitt. Er fing sie sofort auf, damit sie nicht in die Tiefe stürzte, und ließ sich mit ihr nach unten fallen. Sie lag in seinen Armen und bekam absolut nichts mit, als Legolas sicher mit beiden Füße wieder auf den Boden landete.

An Ort und Stelle ließ er sich mit ihr nieder. Schweigend betrachtete er sie und wagte es zuerst gar nicht, sie anzufassen. Vorsichtig fuhren seine Finger durch ihr Haar. Sein Herz wollte brechen, als die kurzen schwarzen Locken durch seine Finger glitten. Noch letzte Nacht hatte er ihr Haar zweimal um seine Faust wickeln können. 

Legolas besann sich schnell und löste alle übrigen Fesseln. Dabei sah er das blutdurchtränkte und zerrisse Hemd. Das Bild von dem Blut in seinem Zimmer stieg in ihm hoch und er tastete vorsichtig ihren Körper nach Wunden ab. Es gab keine mehr. Sie hatten sich bereits geschlossen. Aber ihre Haut war kalt und er wußte, daß sie auch aschfahl sein mußte. Ihre Lippen sahen sogar im Licht der Fackel entsetzlich blaß aus und blaue und violette Adern schienen vereinzelt durch ihre Haut. Legolas erschauerte bei diesem Bild. Ihr Zustand war unheimlich. Den großen Blutverlust hätte kein Mensch überlebt. Wie schlimm es ihr tatsächlich ging, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht feststellen. Ihr Körper hatte alle Anzeichen eines nahendes Todes, aber ihr Herz schlug stark und gleichmäßig. 

"Asani?" flüsterte er an ihrer Schläfe, während er sie in seinen Umhang einwickelte. Immer wieder strich er zärtlich über ihr Gesicht und rief leise ihren Namen. "Asani, feredir...wach auf."

Sie schlug tatsächlich die Augen auf, blickte ihn aber ohne jegliches Erkennen an. Legolas' Herz drohte zu brechen. Es war nichts in ihren Augen. Die Angst fraß sich tief in ihm hinein und seine Finger zitterten, als sie über ihre Wangen strichen. Als er ihre klamme Hand zu seinen Lippen hob, blickte er ihr dabei in die Augen und sah, wie sich die Lider langsam über ihre Augen senkten. Legolas befürchtete das Schlimmste und machte sich darauf gefaßt, in ihr Unterbewußtsein einzudringen, um sie zurückzuholen, aber sie schloß ihre Augen nicht. 

Sie blinzelte ihn an. 

Sie begann zu schlucken und Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen. Beinahe lautlos kam ihre Worte zu ihm: "Du bist gekommen?"

Erleichtert hielt er sie an sich gedrückt. "Ich folge dir doch überallhin, das weißt du doch." 

"Ich weiß, ich habe auch auf dich gewartet", erwiderte sie zitternd und drückte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. "Er hat mir gesagt, du seist in dem schwarzen Schlaf gefallen und würdest nie wieder aufwachen. Ich glaubte ihm kein Wort."

Legolas wußte nichts darauf zu erwidern. _Er_ war natürlich Mocalyon. Also hatte er auch mit Asani seine Spielchen getrieben. Legolas hätte ihn allein dafür noch einmal umbringen können.

Asani atmete zitternd und rasselnd ein, als sie sich fest an ihn kuschelte und nach mehr Hautkontakt suchte. "Mir ist kalt, Legolas."

Der Elb nickte bloß und schob einen Arm unter ihre Knie, um sie hochzuheben. Er schloß die Augen, als sie zitternd und schwach versuchte, die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. Nicht einmal dazu hatte sie die Kraft. Schweigend half er nach. 

"Legolas?"

"Ich bringe dich von hier fort", flüsterte er und steuerte schon den Ausgang an.

"Was ist mit den Rittern?" fragte sie leise. 

"Welche Ritter?" Legolas blickte sie zuerst völlig baff an. Aber dann wirbelte er herum und sah die vier gefesselten Männer liegen, die allesamt wach und ihn bittend und verzweifelt ansahen. 

"Diese Ritter", sagte Asani leise und lachte. 

Es tat gut, sie lachen zu hören. Daher war es kein beschämtes Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, als er leise gestand: "Ich habe sie vergessen." 

Während Bahrio den Elbenprinz wieder einmal völlig entgeistert ansah, kicherte Asani leise: "Dann geh und binde die Männer los." Sie nahm wieder den Arm von seiner Schulter. Sie brauchte dazu mehrere Anläufe. Als er zögerte, lehnte sie müde ihre Stirn an seine Wange und flüsterte: "Ich renne dir nicht weg."

Es entlocke Legolas wieder ein kleines Lächeln. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf dem Boden ab und wickelte sie warm in seinem Umhang ein, ehe er sich daran machte, die Männer zu befreien. Nachdem er sich sicher war, daß den Männern nichts fehlte und alle aufbruchsbereit waren, ging er wieder zu Asani hinüber. 

Sie saß immer noch in der Ecke und hatte sich noch fest er in seinem Umhang eingewickelt. Und sie war eingeschlafen. Sie mußte unendlich erschöpft sein. Ihr Kopf war etwas zur Seite geneigt und die schwarzen Wimpern warfen tiefe Schatten auf ihre Wangen. Legolas bückte sich zu ihr und betrachtete sie still. Trotz all des Bluts und dem Dreck sah sie in diesem Moment so unwahrscheinlich friedlich aus. Vorsichtig hob Legolas er sie hoch und tupfte einen Kuß auf ihre Lippen. 

Legolas' Kopf ruckte mit einem Mal hoch und starrte irritiert auf Asani hinunter. Zaghaft senkte er wieder den Kopf und küßte sie noch einmal. Sie schmeckte sehr bitter und es war kein Dreck. Ein unseliger Verdacht regte sich in ihm und er leckte etwas stärker über ihre Unterlippe.

Legolas spuckte schnell aus. Aber er hatte einen Moment zu spät reagiert. Seine Zunge brannte bereits und sein Gaumen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Es war ein Orkgift. 

__

"Ich habe vergessen, Euch etwas zu sagen. Ich habe Eurer Hure ein kleines Andenken an mich gegeben. _Ich hoffe, deine kleine Schlampe erholt sich nie wieder davon."_

Legolas spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen und er krallte sich um sein Herz. Die Angst ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Aber er beherrschte sich und überprüfte noch einmal Asanis Puls. Er fand ihn gar nicht mehr so regelmäßig. Sie schlief auch nicht. Sie war viel tiefer gesunken als in das Reich des Schlafes. Unendlich viel tiefer und viel finsterer. Legolas konzentrierte sich und schickte ein Licht tief in ihre Seele, um nach ihrem Bewußtsein zu suchen. Aber er fand nichts. Es wurde noch viel schlimmer. Alles in ihr wehrte sich gegen ihn und drängte ihn aus ihr hinaus. Keuchend fuhr Legolas zurück. Ihm war schwindlig und für einen Moment sah er rein gar nichts. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt und er schwitzte, als trüge er eine schwere Last mit sich herum. 

Dieses Gift überstieg seine einfache Heilkünste. Legolas hob sie hoch und lief aus der Zelle. Bahrio, der schon vorher der Fackelträger war, schnappte sich eilends die Fackel von der Wand und rannte Legolas hinterher. Der Elb bemerkte durchaus das Licht, das ihm mit schweren Schritte folgte und wandte sich mit einem knappen, aber dankbarem Lächeln zu dem Ritter. 

Der Mann nickte schroff zurück und hielt sich tapfer an Legolas' Tempo. Dieser hatte nämlich nicht vor, es aus Rücksicht zu drosseln. Asani brauchte einen schnell einen Heilkundigen, der sich mit Giften auskannte. Orkgifte waren für einen Unsterblichen nicht tödlich, aber bei einer hohen Dosis griffen sie den Verstand und den Geist an. 

__

"Hoffentlich wird sie wahnsinnig und bringt sich dann selbst um."

Ende des 34. Kapitels

********************************************************

Drama! Drama! Drama!!! Bevor einer wieder eine mögliche Verbindung zu meinem Leben sucht...mir geht es gut, denn die Ferien stehen vor der Tür *JUHUUUUU*

****

Sleepy's Namenkunde: Bahrio ist ein Anagramm von "Haribo". Im Andenken an die Weingummis, die im Dunkeln des Kinos eins nach dem anderen verschwanden. Ich hatte zwar noch Popcorn, aber die Namen, die ich daraus gemacht habe, klangen etwas skandinavisch (z.B. Rocnopp, Oppronc, Coppron, Norpcop). Als ich dann "Porncop" heraus bekommen habe, hielt ich es für besser, aufzuhören. Es klingt irgendwie nicht ganz koscher, wenn ihr mich fragt...

P.S.: Würdet ihr ein FAQ zum Schluß (das wird bei Kapitel 36 oder 37 sein) gut oder eher unnötig finden? Habt ihr überhaupt Fragen?


	36. 35 Der Weg aus der Finsternis

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: Sindarin ahead!

Disclaimer: Yüzuklerin Efendisi © J.R.R. Tolkien

35. Kapitel: Der Weg aus der Finsternis****

Damelos, der Sohn Thranduils, jüngerer Bruder von Legolas Grünblatt, Zwilling von Damenyon und der zweite in der Thronfolge Düsterwalds, hatte noch nie etwas für den Nahkampf übrig gehabt. Daher war es eine sehr große Überraschung für ihn, als er in letzter Sekunde der hervor schnellenden Klinge seines Gegners ausweichen konnte. Er sprang schnell nach hinten, um etwas Distanz zu schaffen, als der andere eine unvorhergesehene Bewegung machte. Damelos, der vor Schreck leider nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte, stolperte über seine eigene Füße und landete mit einem Schrei auf seinen königlichen Hintern. Sein Gegner entwaffnete ihn mit einem einzigen Tritt, sprang auf ihn und packte ihn fest an die Gurgel. Obendrein drückte sich kaltes, scharfes Metall fest an seine Wange. „Lostach, Damelos Thranduilion." [1]

Lautes und schadenfrohes Lachen von nicht allzu weit weg füllte seine Ohren, die vor Scham ganz rot und heiß waren. Nein, Nahkampf war ganz sicher nicht seine Disziplin. Zaghaft blinzelte er zu dem „Feind" hoch und wünschte sich, diesem unzufriedenen Blick entkommen zu können. 

Elladan, Sohn Elronds, saß auf seiner Brust, klemmte mit den Knien Damelos Arme ein und hielt ihn bloß mit einer Hand nieder. Der Bruchtal Elb machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben, sondern verlagerte absichtlich ungünstig sein Gewicht. Damelos wagte es nicht, zu stöhnen oder gar seinem Unmut Luft zu machen, da Elladan wie ein finsterer Gott über ihr ragte. Statt dessen sank er in sich zusammen und legte resigniert den Kopf so weit wie möglich in den Nacken, um noch höher zu den Bäumen Bruchtals blicken, die den Übungsplatz umsäumten, auf dem sich die beiden Elben gerade befanden. 

Es war eine große Ehre gewesen, als Lord Elrond auf dem Fest in Lothlorien die Zwillinge nach Bruchtal eingeladen hatte. Thranduil war es zwar lieber gewesen, daß sie mit ihm nach Düsterwald zurückkehrten, da Legolas wieder auf Wanderschaft war. Aber ebenso erkannte der König, daß ein Besuch in Bruchtal für die jungen Prinzen von Vorteil sein konnte. Damelos und Damenyon konnten von dem Moment an nicht mehr still sitzen, als ihr Vater ihnen seinen Segen für die Reise gegeben hatte.

Bruchtal war so anders als Düsterwald. Alles war heller und erhabener. Elrond persönlich führte sie durch sein Haus und stellte sie schließlich seinen Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir vor. Nach einem Abendessen schlug Elrohir einen freundschaftlichen Wettbewerb in Bogenschießen vor. Damelos konnte sich nicht erinnern, welcher Dämon seinen Bruder geritten hatte, als dieser mit großem Enthusiasmus zustimmte. Er hatte nichts gutes geahnt, als sie schließlich zu viert auf den Übungsplatz in Bruchtal standen. Es stellte sich heraus, daß die beiden Düsterwald Zwillinge dem anderen Zwillingspaar absolut nicht gewachsen waren. Aber statt die beiden oder gar Düsterwald zu verspotten, nahmen Elrohir und Elladan sie kurzerhand unter ihre Fittiche. 

Auch davon war Damenyon einfach nur begeistert und er stürzte sich mit vollem Elan in die entsetzlichen Übungen, die auch bald andere Disziplinen einschlossen. Wie zum Beispiel den Nahkampf. Damelos war sich der unglaublichen Ehre zwar bewußt, aber er stellte sich so unendlich ungeschickt an. Wie gerade eben. Außerdem war Elladan ein äußerst strenger und anspruchsvoller Nahkampf-Lehrer. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, würden sie auch die Nächte auf dem Übungsplatz verbringen. 

Am Rande eben dieses Platzes lachte immer noch der andere Zwilling aus Düsterwald, Damenyon. Er hielt sich mit beiden Armen den Bauch und lachte so hart, daß er von der Bank zu fallen drohte. Neben ihm saß Elrohir. Seine Reaktion auf Damelos' Ungeschick war weitaus ruhiger, dennoch sprach sein breites Lächeln Bände. Damelos' Blick schwenkte von den Bäumen zu seinem Bruder, den er zutiefst beleidigt ansah. Er hatte  mehr Mitgefühl von jemanden von selbem Fleisch und Blut erwartet.

Doch Elladan drückte seine Klinge gegen Damelos' Kinn und der junge Elb beeilte sich, seinen Lehrer anzusehen, denn sonst hätte ein langer Schnitt seinen Unterkiefer für einige Tage geziert. 

„Was sollte das?" fragte Elladan mit tödlicher Ruhe.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte der junge Elb betreten. „Ich habe nicht aufgepaßt."

Elladans Blick verfinsterte sich noch mehr. „Du wirst die Übungen bis zum Sonnenuntergang machen."

Damelos nickte gehorsam, sofern es mit der scharfen Klinge an seinem Gesicht ging. Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich der Bruchtal Elb und schlenderte zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Damelos rappelte sich hastig auf und folgte ihm.

„Elladan, sei nicht so hart. Damelos macht sich nur große Sorgen um seinen Bruder", meinte Elrohir, als die beiden sich ihnen näherten. Damenyon hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle, daß er nur noch leise vor sich hin kicherte. 

„Wer sich im Kampf ablenken läßt, hat bereits verloren", entgegnete Elladan ungnädig und sah seinen Schüler über die Schulter hinweg scharf an. 

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte Damelos ehrlich betrübt. „Ich werde mich beim nächsten Mal mehr bemühen."

Elladan blickte dem unglücklich wirkenden Elben eine Weile schweigend an, runzelte die Stirn und brummte schließlich: „Vergiß die Übungen. Wir machen für heute lieber Schluß." 

Statt erleichtert aufzuatmen, sah Damelos noch elender aus als vorher. Er blickte voller Reue dem Bruchtal Elben hinterher, der ohne ein weiteres Wort den Platz verließ. Elrohir drückte tröstend seine Schulter und sagte lächelnd: „Geht und seht nach Legolas. Er sollte sich wirklich ausruhen oder wenigstens einen Bissen essen." 

Wie aufs Stichwort verschwand Damenyons heiteres Lächeln und er blickte düster auf den Boden. Seine Lippen verzogen sich mißmutig, als er finster prophezeite: „Er wird auch heute nicht auf uns hören." 

„Das heißt nicht, daß Ihr aufhören dürft, Euch um ihn zu bemühen", tadelte Elrohir. Damenyon hatte den Anstand zu erröten. Elladans Zwilling zwinkerte ihm zu und schlenderte summend von dannen. Seufzend begaben sich Damelos und Damenyon zu ihrem Bruder Legolas. 

Ihr Weg führte sie vom Übungsplatz durch die vielen schönen Gärten, durch die große Eingangtür, an der Halle des Feuers, an der Bibliothek vorbei und über viele Stufen zu den Schlafzimmern, denen man gerne den sterblichen Gästen Bruchtals zur Verfügung stellte. In einem der hinteren und versteckten Räumen lag Asani mo Ifrey. Ständig überwacht von den Heilern Bruchtals und von Legolas Grünblatt.

Vor genau vier Tagen war Legolas mit Fräulein Asani in den Armen in Bruchtal eingetroffen. Reiter und Pferd hatten arg mitgenommen ausgesehen. 

Nur Asani war völlig unversehrt gewesen. Eingewickelt in vielen Decken hatte sie ausgesehen wie ein schlafendes Kind. Aber laut Legolas war sie alles andere als unversehrt. Sie war vergiftet und etwas in ihrer Seele wehrte jeden Heiler ab. Keiner der elbischen Heiler aus Aragorns Garde hatte ihr helfen können und nun war er mit ihr die lange Reise nach Bruchtal angetreten, um Lord Elrond deswegen zu konsultieren. Dieser war jedoch zwei Tage zuvor nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen, um seine Tochter zu besuchen.. 

Ohne genau zu wissen, was vorgefallen war, hatten sich Damelos und Damenyon auf einmal gezwungen gesehen, die Toren zu verschließen, als Legolas wütend verkündet hatte, daß er Lord Elrond eben hinterher reiten würde. Elronds oberster Ratsherr Erestor, der ihn in seiner Abwesenheit vertrat, konnte den aufgelösten und wütenden Prinzen beruhigen und schickte sofort einen Boten, um Lord Elrond zurückzuholen. Glorfindel, angelockt von dem Tumult am Eingang, tauchte alsbald auf und ihm gelang es dann, Legolas Asani abzunehmen und in ein Krankenzimmer zu bringen. Aber leider waren weder Glorfindel noch Erestor Heiler von Lord Elronds Klasse. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die Wirkung des Giftes zu verlangsamen, um für Lord Elronds Rückkehr mehr Zeit zu schinden, und zu warten. Und Legolas wartete...wartete...und wartete...

Anfangs hatten sich die Düsterwald Zwillinge die Mühe gemacht, zu fragen, ob Legolas auch wirklich bei Fräulein Asani saß. Aber mittlerweile wußte jeder Elb im Bruchtal, daß der Prinz von Düsterwald sich seit vier Tagen nicht vom Fleck bewegt hat. 

Damelos trat diesmal als erster in das Schlafzimmer und sein Herz sank in tiefe Trauer, als er seinen Bruder so vorfand wie gestern. Wie immer saß Legolas neben Asanis Bett. Wie immer hielt er ihre Hand zwischen seinen. Wie immer versuchte er es aus eigener Kraft, ihr Bewußtsein zu erreichen. Wie immer war er nach einigen Stunden völlig erschöpft und war der Verzweiflung nahe, denn sie zeigte nie eine Reaktion.  

Damelos sah zu Damenyon, aber dieser stand noch in der Tür und beobachtete mit einer undurchdringlichen und seltsam finsteren Miene seinen älteren Bruder. Es sah nicht aus, als wollte er eintreten. Damelos war von Damenyons Verhalten zwar verwirrt, aber es machte ihn noch mehr Sorgen, als Legolas sich nicht nach ihnen umdrehte. Für gewöhnlich gab sein Bruder mit einer Geste zu verstehen, daß er ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm. Aber von Tag zu Tag wurde sein Bruder geistesabwesender... 

~*~

_Rückblende: Perrigon, vor sieben Tagen..._

Der Rückweg erschien Legolas noch länger und undurchdringlicher als der Hinweg. Trotz der Kreidemarkierungen schien sich die Anzahl der Gänge in der Zwischenzeit verdreifacht zu haben. Legolas verdrängte seine Angst und Verzweiflung, war doch anderes wichtiger. 

Asani wurde immer schwerer in seinen Armen und Bahrio schien immer langsamer zu werden. Aber Legolas war dem Ritter dankbar, daß er ihm trotz seiner Schmerzen den Weg leuchtete. Daher schluckte der Elb jede Bemerkung über das Schneckentempo hinunter. Er brauchte Bahrio, sonst hätte er Asani schultern müssen, um die Fackel tragen zu können. 

Dennoch schien der Mensch Legolas' Ungeduld zu spüren, denn er wandte sich mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln um und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Jetzt müßt Ihr nur noch rechts abbiegen und Ihr seid wieder an der Treppe, Hoheit."

Legolas nickte bloß und rannte an dem Menschen vorbei. In seiner Sorge um Asani fand er sich unfähig, ein dankendes oder gar ein tröstendes Wort zu sprechen. Er brauchte vor allem letzteres selbst. Asani sah im Schein der Fackel zunehmend blasser aus und Legolas fragte sich, ob die Linien an ihrem Hals und ihrem Gesicht nur Dreck oder die Venen waren, die durch ihre Haut schienen. 

Er wußte nicht, ob er sich nicht doch zu sehr auf Asani konzentriert hatte, denn bei der nächsten Biegung sah Legolas viel zu spät die 30 Pfeilspitzen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sofort wirbelte der Elb herum, drückte Asani dabei schützend an sich und wollte schon wieder zurückrennen, als eine männliche und autoritäre Stimme hastig Einhalt gebot. Legolas drehte sich mit einem erleichterten Lächeln um, denn die Stimme gehörte einem Freund. „Aragorn!"

Der König stand in voller Rüstung hinter drei Reihen seiner Ritter und sah den Elbenprinz mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erleichterung an. Sein Blick fiel auf Asani und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Gimli ihm zuvorkam.

„Legolas!" brüllte der Zwerg hinter den blitzenden Pfeilen und schon fielen die ersten Ritter um, als er sich unwirsch seinen Weg durch die Männer suchte. „Runter mit den Bögen, Männer!" 

Aragorn folgte dem Zwerg und stieg über die umgefallenen Männer weg.

„Elb, sag mir nicht, du bist allein unterwegs!" schimpfte Gimli sofort. Er hielt jedoch abrupt inne, als er Asani in Legolas' Armen sah. „Du hast sie wiedergefunden? Wie geht es ihr?" Der Zwerg sprang auf und ab, um etwas von dem Mädchen zu sehen, denn der Elb hielt sie einfach zu hoch. 

„Legolas, hier laufen Orks herum", sagte Aragorn dann zu dem Elben. „Wir müssen auf der Hut sein."

„Hier war nur ein Ork", erzählte Legolas schnell und ungeduldig. Sein besorgter Blick löste sich nicht eine Sekunde von Asanis Gesicht. „Die vier Männer mit denen ich gegangen bin, wurden von ihm überwältigt und drei liegen immer noch in einer Zellen im hinteren Bereich des Verlieses. Der vierte ist schwerverletzt, aber sollte gleich hier eintreffen. Es gibt Kreidemarkierungen an den Wänden. Wenn ihr ihnen folgt, werdet Ihr die anderen drei finden." Legolas sah kurz zu Aragorn auf. Seine Stimme begann zu zittern. „Asani braucht dringend einen elbischen Heiler." 

Der König Gondors hatte während Legolas' Bericht immer wieder besorgte Blicke auf Asani mo Ifrey geworfen. Sie erinnerte Aragorn mehr an eine Tote. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern wandte sich mit einem barschen Befehl an seine Männer: „Holt mir Lhûrniel!"

„Lhûrniel ist noch bei dem älteren Lord Kerrigan", erwiderte ein Ritter prompt. 

Aragorn fuhr ihn beinahe ungehalten an: „Dann geht und holt ihn!"

„Sehr wohl!" Und sofort rannten vier Männer los.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie irgendwo hinlegen, wo es nicht so kalt und feucht ist", schlug Gimli ruhig vor, der es aufgegeben hatte, einen Blick auf Asani zu erhaschen. Er starrte nämlich voller Entsetzen auf ihren Arm, der vor ihm jetzt vor ihm baumelte. Er sah die Adern und Venen durch die fahle Haut, die mit getrocknetem Blut und Dreck überzogen war. „Wie wäre es mit der Küche? Da gibt es eine große Feuerstelle und viel Platz."

Legolas schien mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden. Er nickte knapp und rannte schon los. Aragorn schickte zur Sicherheit einen Teil der Männer in die Gänge, um nach Orks und den drei Rittern zu suchen. Nur Gimli dachte daran einen weiteren Boten den ersten vier hinterher zu schicken, damit dieser Lhûrniel auch sofort in die Küche kam und nicht hier im Verlies landete.  

Minuten später wurde die große Palastküche im Erdgeschoß von der Garde des Königs besetzt. Das Personal wurde grob hinausgeworfen und an jeder Tür und jedem Fenster postierte sich ein grimmig dreinschauender Ritter. Eine große Arbeitsplatte wurde geräumt und Asani darauf gelegt. Zwei Mägde kochten Wasser, legten saubere Tücher bereit und räumten die Kräutersammlung des Palastes aus, für den Fall, daß dieser Lhûrniel etwas davon brauchen sollte. 

Gimli und Aragorn halfen den beiden Dienerinnen und sahen möglichst nicht zur Legolas und Asani hin. Denn der Elb hatte seiner Geliebten die schmutzigen Lumpen ausgezogen und wusch sie vorsichtig. Während er den feuchten Lappen über ihren Körper führte, war er peinlich genau auf der Suche nach Wunden oder gebrochenen Knochen. Er hatte ihren Pakt mit dem Schwert nicht vergessen. Aber er wünschte, sie hätte eine Wunde, die er versorgen konnte. Er wünschte sich, daß er etwas für sie tun konnte. Etwas, daß sie die Augen wieder öffnen ließ. Aber da war nichts, wo er hätte Hand anlegen könnte. Legolas sah ihr verzweifelt ins Gesicht. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen und es blieb ihm nur das Warten auf Lhûrniel.

Der elbische Heiler, nach dem Aragorn rufen ließ, kam einige Augenblicke später. Sehr außer Atem und sichtlich nervös betrat er die Küche. Sofort verneigte er sich tief vor seinem König. „Verzeiht, Majestät, aber Seine Lordschaft ist erst jetzt über den Berg."

Aragorn lächelte milde. „Wir brauchen deine Fähigkeiten als Heiler, Lhûrniel." Er deutete auf das Mädchen auf dem Küchentisch. Der junge Elb sah erstaunt hin. Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf. War dies das Mädchen, nach dem alle gesucht hatten? Er hatte doch das Zimmer gesehen, aus dem sie entführt wurde. Warum sah sie so unversehrt aus? Schnell entledigte er sich seinem Umhang und stellte sich neben dem Mädchen. Legolas stand ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Lhûrniel wollte den Prinzen beten, zur Seite zu gehen, aber er bemerkte, daß Legolas die Hand des Mädchens fest in seiner hielt. Stimmt, das Mädchen war seine Geliebte.

„Ein Ork hat sie vergiftet und sie ist in einem schwarzen Schlaf gefallen", flüsterte er ihm zu. Sein Daumen strich zärtlich über Asanis Handknöchel, als er den jungen Heiler angespannt beobachtete. „Aber ihr Geist war für mich unzugänglich." 

Lhûrniel lächelte beruhigend den Prinzen an und begann dann mit einer schnellen Untersuchung. Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald war ein Held und Krieger und kannte sicherlich nur die Grundlagen der elbischen Heilkunst. Er, Lhûrniel, hingegen hatte Lord Elrond als Lehrer gehabt, ehe er Lady Arwen nach Gondor gefolgt und schließlich in die Dienste des Königs getreten war. 

Zuerst mußte er das Mädchen aus der Finsternis holen, ehe er die Vergiftung heilte. Er hatte ihre verfärbten Lippen bemerkt und bei einer näheren Untersuchung ihrer Mundhöhle fand er Rückstände des Orkgiftes an ihren Zähnen. Gifte, die eingenommen wurden, sollten erbrochen werden oder man trank so lange, bis der Körper davon gereinigt war. Beides war jedoch unmöglich, wenn sich das Opfer in einem schwarzen Schlaf befand. Wie Legolas zuvor auch, sandte Lhûrniel ein Licht in Asanis Geist und versuchte sie aus dem schwarzen Schlaf zu wecken. Aber er stieß auf unerwarteten Widerstand. Es fühlte sich hart und sehr kalt an. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf eine Mauer aus Metall gestoßen zu sein.  Der junge Heiler stutzte. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er entschied sich, noch etwas tiefer in ihren Geist einzudringen. Das Ergebnis war, daß die Mauer aus Metall anfing, sich zu bewegen. Sie schob ihn Stück für Stück aus der Seele des Mädchens. Als er sich mit aller Macht dagegen stemmte, wurde das Metall heiß. Glühend heiß. Schließlich glaubte Lhûrniel, in blauen Flammen zu stehen. Voller Angst und Panik floh der Elb schreiend aus der Seele des Mädchens. 

Als er die Augen aufriß und nach Luft japste, sah er die Küche und alle anderen wieder vor sich. Aber der Rückzug aus ihrer Seele war so übereilt gewesen, daß er die Orientierung und die Balance verlor. Er wankte und schwankte gefährlich, als ihn plötzlich jemand an der Jacke festhielt. Es war Legolas, der ihn über den Tisch hinweg stützte. 

„Was ist los?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Konntet Ihr sie erreichen?"

Der junge Heiler mußte einige Male blinzeln und Legolas' Worte im Gedanken wiederholen, ehe er eine verständliche Antwort geben konnte, die dann leider „Ich weiß nicht so genau" lautete.

Legolas ließ ihn mit einem Schnauben los und wieder begann der andere Elb zu straucheln. Aragorn hatte mehr Mitleid für seiner elbischen Garde und ließ einen Stuhl und ein Glas Wasser holen. Unter Legolas' düsteren Blick trank der junge Elb und sortierte diesmal sorgfältiger seine Worte. „Nun, Hoheit...Ich konnte sie nicht erreichen, weil es nicht das Gift ist, das sie in dem schwarzen Schlaf hält. Mir scheint, etwas anderes in Form einer Mauer aus Metall versucht sie vor allem, das von außen auf sie eindringen könnte, zu schützen." Lhûrniel hielt kurz inne. „Es ist, als wäre noch jemand in ihrer Seele."

„Eine Mauer aus Metall?" wiederholte Gimli brummend und sah den Heiler an, als wäre er nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Aber plötzlich hellten sich seine Augen auf und er rief: „Legolas, das Schwert! Sie hat doch diesen Pakt mit dem Schwert geschlossen, oder nicht? Es soll sie doch vor allem Übel beschützen."

„Bitte was?" fragte Lhûrniel verwirrt und von seinem König zu dem Zwerg und dann zu Legolas, der geistesabwesend die Hand seiner Geliebte küsste, ehe er langsam von diesem mysteriösen Pakt erzählte. Der junge Heiler erbleichte bei jedem Wort.

„Dann...", begann er entsetzt und wich unwillkürlich vor Asani zurück. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Legolas' Augen gefährlich verengten. „Dann ist ihre Unsterblichkeit unnatürlich!"

Legolas fuhr ihn scharf an: „Das braucht Euch nicht zu interessieren. Helft ihr!"

Aragorns und Gimlis Köpfe fuhren bei diesen harten Ton überrascht herum. Lhûrniels Wangen röteten sich. Vor Empörung oder Scham war nicht zu erkennen. Er biß sich auf die Lippen, bevor er bedauernd sagte: „Vergebt mir. Aber in dem Fall kann ich nichts für sie tun." 

Legolas atmete scharf ein. Seine linke Hand schoß mit einem Male vor, packte den anderen Elben am Kragen und zog ihn so nah zu sich, daß sich ihre Nasen berührten. „Könnt Ihr wirklich nichts für sie tun oder wollt Ihr nicht, weil Ihr glaubt, daß sie womöglich zur dunklen Seite gehört?"

„Mein Prinz!" keuchte Lhûrniel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Verängstigt versuchte er sich dem harten Griff zu entziehen. „Ich würde nie..."

„Erlaubt Euch kein Urteil über jemanden, den Ihr nicht kennt", zischte Legolas ihm zu und schüttelte ihn einmal. Gehorsam schüttelte Lhûrniel den Kopf und würgte ein „Niemals, Hoheit" heraus.

„Legolas, beruhige dich!" rief Gimli und versuchte Legolas vor noch mehr Unsinn abzuhalten. „Das hilft uns doch nicht weiter!"

Gimlis Appell schien etwas zu bewirken, denn Legolas ließ den anderen Elben los. Aragorn scheuchte den immer noch geschockten Lhûrniel aus Legolas' Griffweite, als dieser jedoch wieder vortrat, seinen Kragen richtete und Legolas' vernichtenden Blick trotzte. „Es war nie meine Absicht, schlecht von diesem Fräulein zu denken. Aber ihr Zustand übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten als Heiler. Ich will Euch auch erklären, warum." Er wartete auf Legolas' Reaktion. Erst als dieser nicht mehr den Eindruck machte, als wollte er auf ihn losgehen, fuhr der Heiler fort: „Ihr Pakt mit dem Schwert könnte einige Schwierigkeiten bei der Heilung machen." 

„Aber es soll doch seine Herrin schützen und heilen", warf Gimli verwirrt ein. „Warum sollte es hinderlich sein?"

„Eine Waffe kann nicht Gut oder Böse unterscheidet. Es soll nur töten. Das allein ist seine Bestimmung", erklärte Lhûrniel. „Aber eine Waffe ist auch nur ein Ding und wird eines Tages beiseite gelegt und vergessen. Durch den Pakt wird dem Schwert versprochen, daß es ihm dieses Schicksal nie widerfahren wird, dafür muß es den Geist und den Körper seine Herrin vor allem schützen. ‚Vor allem' meint auch alle, die versuchen in ihren Geist einzudringen. Sei es aus bösen oder guten Absichten. Das Schwert kann ja nicht unterscheiden."

„Warum hält es sie überhaupt in diesem Schlaf?" brummte Gimli verwirrt. 

„Weil Orkgifte auch den Geist angreifen", erwiderte der Heiler. „Die Opfer verfallen meist dem Wahnsinn und bringen sind am Ende selbst um. Um seine Herrin davor zu schützen, hat das Schwert wohl eine Mauer um ihren Geist gezogen."

„Aber das Schwert hat doch auch nichts...davon", meinte der Zwerg vorsichtig und sah bedeutungsvoll auf den stillen Körper auf dem Tisch. Lhûrniel zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er fuhr allerdings zusammen, als Legolas eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Aber diesmal wurde ihm weder gedroht noch wurde er angeschrien oder durchgeschüttelt. Statt dessen sah er in zwei Augen voller Schmerz und voll tiefem Kummer. 

„Sagt mir", flüsterte Legolas. „Gibt es wirklich keine Hoffnung für sie?"

Lhûrniel mußte schlucken. Legolas' Qual war so deutlich zu spüren, daß es sein Herz rührte und es ihm vor Mitleid bis zum Hals schlug. Er war jünger als Legolas und hatte noch lange nicht gelernt, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Daher war er den Tränen nahe und seine Stimme zitterte verdächtig, als er leise vorschlug: „Lord Elrond könnte ihr helfen. Vielleicht kann er die Mauer aus Mithril überwinden." 

Der junge Elb errötete bis unter die hellen Haarwurzeln, als ihn alle auf einmal ansahen. Er räusperte sich verlegen und sah überallhin nur niemanden in die Augen. 

„Es ist eine Überlegung wert", brummte Gimli langsam. 

Legolas begann auch zu überlegen. Zumindest versuchte er es. Seine Gedanken ließen sich nicht sortieren, als er Asanis kalte, schlaffe Hand in seiner hielt. Er sah auch beinahe durch den jungen Elben hindurch. „Lord Elrond?" 

„Dann sollten wir nach ihm schicken", schlug Aragorn vor und blickte gleichzeitig zu seiner Garde, die in unmittelbarer Nähe stand. 

„Nein", entschied Legolas kühl. „Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich bringe sie zu ihm"

„Legolas! Sie ist schwerverletzt und vergiftet", warf Gimli entsetzt ein. Er hielt den Elben am Arm fest, als er Asani fest in einen Umhang wickelte und hochheben wollte. „So eine lange Reise ist nicht gut für sie."

„Wenn wir einen Boten nach Bruchtal schicken, wird er mindestens drei Tage brauchen", erwiderte Legolas. „Die gleiche Zeit wird Lord Elrond brauchen, um hierher zu kommen. In sechs Tagen wird auch Lord Elrond ihr nicht mehr helfen können."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" rief Gimli und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Legolas, sei nicht so stur! Denk mal an Fräulein Asani!"

Legolas beugte sich zu Asani hinunter und strich schweigend über ihre fahlen Wangen. Es schien, als würde er Gimli nicht mehr antworten, aber dann drehte er sich mit glasigen Augen zu seinem Freund und gestand flüsternd: „Ich denke an nichts anderes." 

Rückblende Ende 

~*~

Tatsächlich schaffte Legolas die harte Strecke zwischen Perrigon und Bruchtal in drei Tagen. Er hatte dabei weder sich noch das Pferd geschont. In Bruchtal angekommen hatte ihn die nächste böse Überraschung erwartet. Lord Elrond war nicht Bruchtal. Legolas wäre mit Asani auf das nächste Pferd gesprungen, denn seines war zu Tode erschöpft und zeigte offen sein Widerwillen, als Legolas wieder nach seinen Zügeln gegriffen hatte. Aber die beiden Berater Elronds hatten ihn rechtzeitig davon abgehalten und ließen Asani in Elronds Haus bringen. Diejenigen, die dort verweilten, erfuhren Ruhe, Frieden und Heilung und wurden von Kummer und Angst befreit. 

Nach der ersten Nacht wurde ihr Atem tiefer. Ihre Lippen und Wangen bekamen einen rosigen Schimmer. Dennoch wurden Legolas' Sorgen immer größer. Ihr Körper schien kälter und dünner zu werden. Es war, als würde das Gift sie langsam von innen verzehren. 

„Legolas?" Ein sanftes Schütteln schreckte ihn auf. Sein jüngerer Bruder Damelos stand neben ihn und blickte ihn besorgt an. Damenyon hatte den Raum nicht betreten und beobachtete ihn abwartend. 

Statt einer Begrüßung sah der ältere Bruder fort. Er wußte bereits, was die Zwillinge ihm sagen wollten. Seit Tagen sagten sie nichts anderes. Damelos' Hand drückte seine Schulter, als seine Stimme die schon bekannten Worte zu ihm trug. „Geh und ruh dich aus, Legolas."

„Nein, ich kann nicht." Die Worte klangen hohl und flach, weil er sie schon so oft gesagt hatte. 

„Legolas, ich bitte dich", fuhr Damelos fort. „Sie würde nicht wollen, daß du dich so quälst." Er kniete sich neben seinem älteren Bruder und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Geh und ruh dich aus."

Legolas sah seinen Bruder hart und kalt an. Für einen Moment schien es, als würde er sie beide aus dem Zimmer werfen, aber statt dessen vergrub er sein Gesicht in beide Hände und schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Er atmete tief ein. „Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen."

„Legolas..."

„Ich sagte, nein."

„Bitte, Legolas", drängte Damelos weiter. 

„Legolas!" zischte Damenyon plötzlich wütend. Er schloß die Entfernung zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder nur mit wenigen Schritte und riß Legolas' Hände herunter, damit er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen."

„Dann geh", erwiderte Legolas unbarmherzig. Aber er bereute seine Worte sofort.

Für einen Moment blitzte Schmerz in Damenyons Augen auf. Aber er ließ Legolas nicht los. „Komm mit uns, Legolas, ansonsten bin ich gezwungen, dich hier an den Haaren hinauszuschleifen."

„Das wagst du nicht", wisperte Legolas mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Empörung. 

„Oh doch." Damenyon blickte ihn mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit an. „Ich wage es."

„Und ich werde ihm helfen", fügte Damelos ruhig hinzu. Er zuckte unter Legolas' eiskalten Blick nicht zusammen. Das Training mit Elladan hatte ihn abgehärtet. 

Legolas erhob sich und fegte die Hand von seiner Schulter. Er und seine Brüder waren gleich groß, aber er war der Ältere und der erfahrene Krieger. „Ihr wollt mir drohen?"

„Ich drohe nicht", gab Damenyon mit der gleichen Arroganz zurück und kam sogar einen Schritt näher. Sein Blick war genauso hart wie der von Legolas. 

Damelos wußte, daß Nyon nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Legolas hatte. Aber sein Zwilling würde sich gegen Legolas stellen, wenn er überzeugt war, daß es seinem geliebten Bruder helfen würde. Damelos zwängte sich zwischen sie. „Legolas, du kannst nicht Tag und Nacht bei ihr wachen ohne zu essen und zu ruhen. Willst du wirklich, daß sie dich so sieht? - Weißt du, wie du aussiehst?" Er sah Legolas zögern und redete daher schnell weiter: „Willst du wirklich, daß sie sich gleich nach dem Aufwachen Sorgen um dich macht? Legolas, breche ihr damit nicht das Herz."

Für einen Moment fürchtete der Zwilling, daß Legolas nun auf ihn losgehen würde, als er ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick durchbohrte. Aber statt dessen begann er zu wanken und schließlich fiel er kraftlos in den Stuhl zurück und bedeckte erneut sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. „Ich kann sie nicht noch einmal allein lassen. Seht doch, was ihr beim ersten Mal widerfahren ist."

Damelos konnte nicht umhin, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Legolas konnte manchmal wirklich furchterregend sein. Er begann auch zu wanken. Nahkampf war nichts für ihn...

„Legolas, hier ist sie sicher", flüsterte Damenyon beschwörend. Er legte beide Hände auf die herab gesunkenen Schultern seines Bruders. „Das ist Bruchtal und wir sind im Hause Elronds."

Legolas sah auf und wollte wohl etwas erwidern, aber eine sanfte Stimme kam ihm zuvor. „Ihr solltet auf Eure Brüder hören." 

Drei Augenpaare sahen abrupt zur Tür. Dort stand Lord Elrond. Er mußte erst vor einigen Augenblicken angekommen sein, denn er trug nicht die üblichen langen Gewänder, sondern steckte noch in seinen Reisekleidern und war von einem wohl sehr scharfen Ritt reichlich zerzaust. Sein langes Haar war ein wenig von Wind verweht und etliche Strähnen hatten sich aus der silbernen Spange gestohlen. Auf der linken Wange sah man noch die letzten Spuren vom weggewischten Dreck und es haftete der Geruch von frischer Erde und Wald an dem Lord. 

„Lord Elrond!" riefen Damelos und Damenyon gleichzeitig und vergaßen fast, sich zu verbeugen und den Hausherren gebührend zu begrüßen. Legolas blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Er wußte nicht, ob er den Elbenlord an die Gurgel springen sollte, weil er so lange für die Heimreise gebraucht hatte, oder ob er sich vor ihm auf den Boden werfen und für das Leben seine Geliebten betteln sollte. Unbewußt entschied er sich für eine etwas unglückliche Mischung aus beidem. Er fiel vor dem Lord auf die Knie und sagte in einem befehlsähnlichen Ton: „Lord Elrond, helft mir!" 

Lord Elrond schmunzelte. „Steht wieder auf, Legolas. Es gibt keinen Grund für solche Gesten."

Er legte seinen Umhang ab und gab ihn Damelos, der ihn bereitwillig in Empfang nahm. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Bett und ließ sich vorsichtig neben Asani nieder. Schnell und routiniert untersuchte er sie und sagte dabei kein Wort.

Legolas, der sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben und dicht hinter Elrond stand, flüsterte: „Es ist nicht das Gift, das den Heilern Schwierigkeiten macht."

„Das wurde mir gesagt", erwiderte Elrond ruhig. Er sah Legolas ernst ins Gesicht. „Aber geht und ruht Euch aus, Legolas."

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Legolas fest. Er schaffte es, nicht gereizt zu klingen. „Ich werde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Bitte laßt mich Euch helfen."

„Ihr könnt mir in Euren Zustand nicht helfen", antwortete Lord Elrond ehrlich. Sein Ton und seine Augen wurden weicher, als er fortfuhr: „Ihr könnt ihr damit nicht helfen."

„Bitte, Lord Elrond..."

„Wie viele Tage schon habt Ihr es versucht?" unterbrach der Lord einfühlsam. Legolas preßte die Lippen zusammen und sah fort. Sein Schweigen war Antwort genug für Lord Elrond. Dennoch fragte er weiter: „Hat sie dabei je das Bewußtsein erlangt?"

Ein Muskel bewegte sich in Legolas' Wange. Er schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. Ein letztes Mal sah er in die grauen Augen des Lords, atmete tief ein und nickte zögernd. „Ich werde gehen."

Aber er bewegte sich nicht einen Zoll und starrte lange auf Asanis schlafende Gestalt. Erst als Damelos ihn sanft am Arm zog, machte Legolas einen Schritt weg vom Bett. Es fiel ihm schwer. Lord Elrond konnte es ihm ansehen. Mit jedem Schritt weg von ihr, schienen sich immer mehr die unterdrückte Müdigkeit, die verleugnete Hoffnungslosigkeit und der tiefe Kummer in seinem schönen Gesicht abzuzeichnen. Als er die Tür erreichte, mußte ihn einer seiner Brüder stützen.  

Der Elbenlord fragte sich, ob der Prinz hinter der Tür zusammenbrechen würde, und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, Glorfindel oder Erestor zu dem Elbenprinzen zu schicken, damit sie sich seiner annahmen, als die beiden Ratsherren auch schon in der Tür auftauchten. Sie hatten zwei Diener im Schlepptau, die anscheinend mit der halben Apotheke Bruchtals, gefüllten und leeren Wassereimern und Tücher beladen waren. Neugierig trat Glorfindel vor und blickte Lord Elrond abwartend an. Dieser nickte bloß und ließ alle vier Elben eintreten. Der Diener, der zuletzt eintrat, winkte eine Wache herbei und verschloß sorgfältig die Tür. Niemand war es nun erlaubt, den Raum zu betreten... 

~*~

Sie war erschöpft. Ganz furchtbar erschöpft. Sie lehnte sich an das kalte Metall und sah sich um. Alles war still. Alles war schwarz. Alles war tiefe schwarze Finsternis.Um sie herum und in ihr. Sie war seit Stunden hier. Waren es Stunden? Waren es vielleicht doch schon Tage? Jahre? 

Daran war nur dieser Ork schuld. Dieser verdammte Ork! Dieses verdammte Zeug, das er ihr in den Hals gegossen hatte. Wie flüssiges, bitteres Feuer hatte es sich seinen Weg in ihren Magen gebrannt und sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet. Eine Ewigkeit war sie Schmerzen und Trugbildern ausgesetzt gewesen, bis die schwarze Stille sie in ihre tröstende Arme genommen hatte. Zuerst war sie glücklich, daß die Schmerzen aufgehört hatten, und daß kaltes Metall ihren überhitzten Körper kühlte. Obwohl sie nicht wußte, woher dieses Metall herkam. 

Aber als sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und dem Ork die Ohren abschneiden wollte, fand sie keinen Weg mehr hinaus. Sie wußte ja nicht einmal, wohin sie gehen mußte. Es war schließlich alles gleich dunkel und finster. Außerdem war alles so still hier. Anfangs hatte sie noch laut mit sich geredet, aber nach einer Weile machte sie es wahnsinnig. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, Legolas' Stimme zu hören. Aber wo war der blöde Elb nun? Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, daß er ihr überallhin folgen würde. Hatte er sich womöglich hier drin verlaufen? Ihr humorloses Lächeln verschwand, als sie eine andere Möglichkeit erwog. War er überhaupt hier? War er ihr wirklich gefolgt? Konnte er ihr überhaupt bis hierhin folgen? Asani lehnte sich kraftlos an die Wand und seufzte. Es klang so hohl in der Finsternis. 

Hier. Wo war bloß hier? Noch nie war sie an so einem Ort gewesen. Alles war so düster und hatte den Charakter von Irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Dann war diese seltsame Mauer aus Metall. Asani hätte an ihr entlang laufen können, um wenigsten herauszufinden, wo das Ende war. Aber sie war so müde. Sie war so entsetzlich müde. So erschöpft. Und alles schien so sinnlos. Es war so hoffnungslos...

Die Wand, an der sie lehnte, begann auf einmal zu beben. Erschreckt krabbelte Asani davon weg und versuchte verzweifelt in der Finsternis etwas zu sehen. Vergebens. Sie hörte nur ein tiefes, hartes, grollendes, bedrohliches Geräusch, das sich ihr immer mehr näherte. Die Vibrationen des Bebens erfaßten sie und fuhren ihr durch Mark und Bein. Am deutlichsten spürte sie es in ihrer rechten Schulter. Seltsamerweise schienen sich die Erschütterungen nur auf dieses Körperteil zu konzentrieren. Die ersten feinen, scharfen Kristalle betäubenden Schmerzes stachen fest in ihr Fleisch und ließen sie zusammenzucken. Aber sie biß die Zähne zusammen. Sie mußte schleunigst weg. Was immer hier bebte und grollte. Es kam immer näher.  

Asani hielt sich ihre Schulter, kroch und robbte sich weg. Jedoch fügten sich die feinen Kristallen zu einem Klumpen zusammen, der dumpf pochend in ihrer Schulter hing und schwer auf den rechten Lungenflügel drückte. Sie mußte innehalten und zu Atem kommen. Mit klopfenden Herzen starrte sie in die Richtung, aus der das Beben kam. Neue Geräusche kamen hinzu. Etwas schien zu zersplittern. Kleine Steine oder kleine Metallbrocken fielen auf den Boden. Staub rieselte. 

Machte sich jemand an der Metallmauer zu schaffen? Ihre Frage beantwortete eine senkrechte Linie hellen Lichtes, die die massive Wand durchbrach und die Dunkelheit durchschnitt wie ein Schwert. Gleichzeitig zerbrach der schmerzhafte Klumpen ihrer Schulter. Asani japste erschrocken nach Luft und fiel vornüber. Hastig wandte sie sich ab. Das Licht, so wenig es auch war, blendete sie. Es folgte ein leises Krachen und die Mauer explodierte mit viel Getöse. Ihre Schulter explodierte mit. 

Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchbohrte ihre rechte Schulter und schoß einmal quer durch ihren Körper. Der Schock und die Qualen rissen sie zu Boden. Licht flutete durch ihre Finsternis und wärmten ihren steifen Körper. Aber es war so unerträglich. Asani versuchte, sich aufzusetzen und sich wieder davon zu machen. Aber ihre Schulter schien ihr dabei im Weg zu sein. 

„Asani, lasto beth nîn", flüsterte eine männliche Stimme in die Stille. 

Sie fuhr herum und blinzelte ins das strahlende Licht. Diese Worte kamen aus dem Licht. Und in diesem strahlenden, warmen Licht stand eine hohe Gestalt mit langem Haar und weißen Gewändern. Etwas unsicher sah sie sich um und sagte erneut: „Asani, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad." [2]

Sie verstand kein Wort. Sie blieb sitzen, hielt sich ihre schmerzende Schulter und starrte den Neuankömmling an, als wäre er ein Wunder. Einen Moment lang ergötzte sie sich an die frische Erinnerung an den Klang seiner Stimme. Außer daß es sehr melodische Stimme war, war es wundervoll, Sindarin zu hören. Sie hatte den Rhythmus der Sprache erkannt. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie vergaß ihre Schulter. „Legolas, bist du das?"

Der Fremde hörte sie wohl, denn sein Kopf ruckte in ihre Richtung. Eine Weile schien er sie anzusehen. Genau erkennen konnte sie es nicht. Dann verfolgte sie völlig regungslos, wie er auf sie zukam. Es war ein Elb. Aber nicht der, den sie erwartet hatte. Dieser hier schien älter und weiser zu sein als Legolas. Sein langes Haar war dunkel und seine Augen grau und gütig. Er kam ihr so bekannt vor. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer das war. Sein Blick wurde besorgt, als er sie genauer musterte. Immer noch hielt sie sich ihre rechte Schulter. „Schmerzt es sehr?"

Asani nickte wie ein dummes Kind. 

„Das tut mir sehr leid", sagte der Elb voller Bedauern und hockte sich zu ihr hin. „Ich hätte daran denken müssen, daß du und das Schwert miteinander verbunden seid. Wird das Schwert beschädigt, leidest auch du Schmerzen." Sie antwortete nicht, ließ es aber zu, daß er sich ihre Schulter ansah. „Fürwahr ein hoher Preis..."

Asani blinzelte ihn verständnislos an. Wovon redete er? 

„Ich kann hier nichts für dich tun, Asani. Möchtest du nicht mit mir kommen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete zaghaft: „Ich warte auf Legolas."

Der fremde Elb blickte sie traurig an. „Aber er wartet darauf, daß du zu ihm kommst."

„Der blöde Elb soll herkommen", entgegnete sie unerwartet trotzig und schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sie langsam aber sicher beim Atmen störte. Statt tief einzuatmen, schluchzte sie leise auf. Schließlich gestand sie weinend: „Ich komme hier nicht heraus."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Komm mit mir und ich führe dich hier heraus."

Asani blickte ihn immer noch mißtrauisch an und schniefte. „Wirklich?"

Er nickte lächelnd und reichte ihr die Hand. „Tolo gwanin, Asani."[3] 

Sie sah zuerst skeptisch auf seine ausgestreckte Hand und blickte sich unsicher um. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand in seine. 

„Mae, Asani. Tolo gwanin. Tolo dan nan galad." Der Elb umschloß sie mit seiner warmen und starken Hand und zog sie zu sich. Aber statt sicher in seinen Armen zu landen, flog sie durch seinem Körper hindurch und wurde in das warmen Licht hinter ihm hinein gesogen. Sie wehrte sich und wollte zurückspringen, aber sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Sie versuchte alles, um diesem hellen Sog zu entkommen. Das Licht würde sie verbrennen! Aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. So hob sie schützend beide Arme vors Gesicht und biß die Zähne zusammen. Sie fiel durch das gleißende Licht und landete...irgendwo. Zumindest spürte sie, wie sie auf etwas lag. Es war weich, federnd und entsetzlich warm und laut. Sie riß die Augen abrupt auf.

„Edra i chin!"[4]

„Rathannech hen, Elrond!" [5]

Was war? Aber Asani hatte keine Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Ein scharfer Blitz schoß von ihren Zehen bis zur Schädeldecke hoch und ließ sie schreiend hochfahren. Viele Hände drückten sie nieder und Angst brandete in ihr hoch. Woher kamen all diese Hände? Wem gehörten sie?!? Asani schlug wild um sich und wollte nur noch weg.

„Es ist alles gut", flüsterte eine melodische Stimme direkt über ihr und zwei Arme schlangen sanft um sie. Asani blickte hoch und sah wieder in diese grauen Augen. Es war der Elb aus dem Licht. Nur sah er jetzt gar nicht so überirdisch aus. Sein Haar war etwas zerzaust und er hatte Dreck im Gesicht. Außerdem sah er so erschöpft aus. Vielleicht war es das, das sie schließlich ruhiger wurde. 

Sie wollte ihm keine Last sein, denn er hatte sie wirklich aus der Finsternis heraus geführt, und sie vertraute ihm. Er schien sie zu verstehen, denn er lächelte sie dankbar an und zog sie enger in seine Arme. 

„Asani mo Ifrey", flüsterte er lächelnd. „Du bist wieder bei uns."

Es sah aus, als wollte ihm etwas antworten, aber zu seinem maßlosen Erstaunen tastete sie ihn ab. Der Elb blinzelte und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Als sie ihn jedoch beleidigt ansah, strich er über ihren Kopf als wäre sie ein verirrtes Kätzchen und schmunzelte: „Diesmal bin ich wirklich da." 

„Lord Elrond, die Medizin ist fertig", sagte eine andere Stimme von irgendwo her. Sofort fuhr Asanis Kopf herum und erst jetzt sah sie vier weitere Elben, die um sie herum standen und anlächelten. Wer waren sie? Wo kamen die auf einmal her? 

„Gebt sie mir", sagte der freundliche Elb und hielt auf einmal ein kleines Gefäß in der Hand. Er hob es an Asanis Lippen und nötige sie sanft, den Inhalt auszutrinken. 

Asani war so schwach, daß sie sich nicht wehren konnte und nur mit Widerwillen gehorchte. Sie versuchte den bitteren Saft auszuspucken, aber der Elb hielt ihr Kinn etwas höher und goß alles vorsichtig in ihren Rachen. Asani wimmerte hilflos und wollte seine Hand fortschieben, aber sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Ich weiß, es schmeckt furchtbar", flüsterte er ihr zu und strich zärtlich über ihren Kopf und ihre Schultern. „Aber du mußt das trinken, mein Kind."

Sie begann zu weinen und wand sich in seinen Armen. Aber der Elb hielt sie fest und flüsterte etwas in einer anderen Sprache. Sie verstand den Sinn seiner Worte nicht, aber deren Klang war schön und sehr beruhigend. Nach einer Weile gab sie auf und verkroch sich geschlagen in seiner Umarmung. Unbeherrscht wie ein Kind begann sie zu schluchzen. Der Elb wiegte sie sanft und strich dabei immer wieder über ihren Kopf und ihren Rücken. Schließlich legte er seine Wange auf ihren Scheitel und seufzte tief. „Es ist alles nur halb so schlimm."

Trotz ihres Gejammers hörte sie ihn und sah ungläubig zu ihm auf. Sie wollte ihm sagen, daß es noch viel schlimmer war. Aber statt dessen preßte sie die Lippen fest aufeinander. Ihr Magen revoltierte und sie spürte, wie sich die Speiseröhre langsam weitete. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sie den plötzlichen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Aber es ging nicht. Sie sah dem Elben verzweifelt ins Gesicht und er schien sie sofort zu verstehen. Sanft zog er sie bis zum Bettrand, bis sie in eine leere Waschschüssel hineinsah. Er hielt ihre Haare zurück und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken, als sie ihre Finger in die weiche Matratze krallte und sich in die Schüssel übergab, als gäbe es keinen Morgen. 

Als ihr Magen nichts mehr hergab, brach sie erschöpft zusammen. Die warme Luft fühlte sich unangenehm auf ihrer feuchten Haut an. Mit schweren, fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte sie sich das weiße Hemd von ihrem Körper zu ziehen. Sofort war jemand zur Stelle und tupfte ihr schweißbedecktes Gesicht mit einem nassen, kalten Tuch ab. Sanfte, tröstende Stimmen hüllten sie ein und beruhigten allein durch ihren Klang Asanis wirren Geist und rasenden Herzschlag. Es kamen noch mehr Hände hinzu, die sie entkleideten, wuschen, vom Bett hoben, wieder hineinlegten und sie zudeckten. 

Sie machten sie nervös und verwirrten sie noch mehr. Ein letztes Mal versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, aber jemand drückte sie in die Kissen zurück. Es war der freundliche Elb, der sie auf der Finsternis geführt hatte. Hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Elben, die sie freundlich anlächelten. Aber keiner von ihnen war Legolas. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab. Wo war der blöde Elb? „Legolas?"

„Sshh...beruhige dich, mein Kind. Er wird kommen", flüsterte der eine Elb beschwichtigend und strich sanft die nassen Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn und tupfte ihr Gesicht mit einem Tuch ab. Sanft wie der Winde berührten seine Fingerspitzen ihre Augenlider. „Aber bis dahin...Losto, Asani."[6] 

Ihr Lider flatterten und plötzlich schoß sein Name durch ihre Gedanken. Ein seliges Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge. "Lord Elrond…"

Elrond lächelte sie an und nickte. 

„Danke..."

Ende des 35. Kapitels

**********************************************

Manchmal habe ich Lust, einfach nur „Hab kein Bock darauf. Laßt uns zum nächsten Kapitel übergehen" zu schreiben. Warum müssen Elben eine eigene Sprache haben? Warum habe ich das bloß eingebaut? Okay, Schwamm drüber....

[1] Lostach, Damelos Thranduilion. - Du schläfst, Damelos Thranduils Sohn. 

[2] Asani, lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad. – Asani, höre meine Stimme. Komm zurück zum Licht. (Das habe ich ja sowas von geklaut.)

[3] Tolo gwanin, Asani. – Komm mit mir.

[4] Edra i chin! – Sie öffnet die Augen!

[5] Rathannech hen, Elrond! – Ihr habt sie erreicht, Elrond!

[6] Losto, Asani. – Schlaf, Asani. 

Habe ich mir dabei einen abgebrochen…


	37. Intermezzo: Ein Tag in Bruchtal

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei!!

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

Kapitel 35½: Ein Tag in Bruchtal

(quasi Intermezzo)

_Morgens..._

Sieben Tage waren seit Elronds Rückkehr in seinem Haus verstrichen und Asanis Heilung ging zügig voran. Dennoch mußte er seinen geplanten Besuch in Minas Tirith verschieben. Es hatte sich etwas unerwartetes ereignet.

Asanis Paktpartner, das Schwert, lag seit seinem Eingriff neben ihr auf dem Tisch. Niemand konnte sich erklären, warum es ausgerechnet dort und nicht bei seiner Herrin lag. Erestor mutmaßte, weil es auf die tiefe Furche aufmerksam machen wollte, die sich über die rechte Seite der Klinge zog. Leider ließ es sich von niemandem außer Asani selbst anfassen. Bevor die Hand eines anderen das Schwert ergreifen konnte, löste es sich einfach in Luft auf. Es gehorchte wirklich nur seiner Herrin. 

Aber auch ohne es in die Hand genommen zu haben, wußte Elrond, daß Asani das Schwert in dem Zustand nicht schwingen durfte. Beim ersten Schlag würde die Klinge abbrechen und Asani sterben. Seine Bemühungen um sie wären dann unnütz geworden. Es mußte dennoch repariert werden. Aber wie sollte der Schmied das anstellen, wenn das Schwert einfach verschwand? Eine Möglichkeit wäre, wenn Asani bei der Reparatur das Schwert hielt. Ob der Schmied damit einverstanden wäre? Es war an der Zeit, das herauszufinden. 

Elrond richtete den Gürtel und schlüpfte in den weiten, samtene Überwurf, schenkte der aufgehenden Sonne ein freundliches Lächeln und machte sich auf dem Weg zur Halle. Es war Zeit fürs Frühstück. An seinem Ziel angekommen, erwartete ihn eine kleine Überraschung. Seine Söhne, die Elben aus Düsterwald und Glorfindel befanden sich nicht am Tisch. 

„Glorfindel sieht nach dem Fräulein und versucht sicherlich Legolas dazu zu bewegen, das Frühstück mit uns einzunehmen. Elladan und Elrohir sind noch auf ihren Morgenspaziergang. Sie haben die Düsterwald Zwillinge mitgenommen", berichtete Erestor bereitwillig, als der Elbenfürst sich suchend umsah. Elrond nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und begann mit dem Frühstück. Wie immer fehlte es zu keiner Tageszeit weder an kulinarischen Genüssen noch an anregender Gesellschaft in seinem Haus. Er unterhielt sich während der Mahlzeit mit dem Waffenschmied Bruchtals und fragte ihn, wie es mit Reparaturen von Mithrilschwertern aussah, die die Angewohnheit hatten, sich in Luft aufzulösen. 

Gerade als Elrond sich mit der Serviette die Mundwinkel abtupfte, kamen Elladan und Elrohir herein. Statt wie gewohnt alle Anwesenden fröhlich zu grüßen und sich hungrig über das Essen herzumachen, blieben sie scheinbar unschlüssig an der Tür stehen und suchten den Blick ihres Vaters. 

Elrond setzte sich gerade hin und erwiderte ihre Blicke. Eine dunkle Braue ging fragend in die Höhe, als keiner der beiden Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen oder sich gar zu bewegen. Mit einer einladenden Geste bot er seinen Söhnen Platz an. 

Aber Elladan schüttelte den Kopf und sagte ernst: „Vater, Aragorn ist gerade angekommen."

Elrond nickte langsam und wartete. Als keiner der beiden etwas sagte, erwiderte er: „Dann laßt Essen und ein Bett vorbereiten. Es war bestimmt ein langer Ritt und er wird müde sein."

„Ja, Vater", erwiderte Elladan gehorsam.

Elrond hob skeptisch eine Braue. Seine Söhne wirkten seltsam verunsichert und schienen nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollten. Aber er wartete wieder.

„Aragorn hat jemand mit gebracht", begann Elladan wieder.

„Den solltest du dir ansehen", fügte Elrohir hinzu. 

„Den _mußt_ du dir ansehen", betonte Elladan eindringlich.

Elrond schmunzelte. „Ist es jemand sehr ungewöhnliches?" 

„Ungewöhnlich ist nicht ganz das rechte Wort", meinte Elladan vorsichtig. 

„Er ist schon ungewöhnlich, aber", warf der Elrohir ein und blickte etwas hilflos zur Decke hoch, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, „...ich weiß nicht so recht...er ist... nun..." Er tauschte mit seinem Bruder einen langen Blick. Dieser sah dann nach einer Weile weg und schien heftig zu überlegen. Schließlich bat er: „Sieh ihn dir einfach an, Vater." 

Elrond lächelte breit und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Ich werde mal nachsehen, wer da ungewöhnliches in Bruchtal eingetroffen ist." 

„Darf ich mich Euch anschließen?" fragte Erestor und stand eilig auf. Elrond nickte und verließ mit ihm und seinen Söhnen die Halle.

„Es ist ein Elb", meinte Elladan plötzlich. „Glaube ich..."

Erestor grinste breit. „Ihr seid euch nicht sicher, ob der ungewöhnlich Gast ein Elb ist?" 

„Er sieht so aus wie ein Elb", erwiderte der andere Zwilling. „Aber er benimmt sich nicht wie einer."

Elrond lachte leise bei diesen Worten, denn ein Bild aus längst vergangenen Zeiten tauchte wieder vor seinen Augen auf. Es war sehr lange her gewesen, als er diese Worte schon einmal gehört hatte. Sie kamen von Isildur vor seinem Fall. Elrond erinnerte sich an einem sehr kalten Wintertag, an dem der junge König völlig durchnäßt und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet durch das Lager gebrüllt hatte, daß ein gewisser Elb sich nicht wie ein Elb benehme. Aber der gewisse Elb war schon lange tot...

„Da ist er, Vater", flüsterte Elrohir beinahe zaghaft, als sie im Freien standen und die Treppe hinunter zum Platz gehen wollten. Das erste, was der Lord zu hören bekam, war: „DAS HEISST GLOINS **SOHN**!! DU VERDAMMTES SPITZOHR!!!"

Elrond blieb verdattert stehen, um diese ungewöhnliche Szene vor ihm zu betrachten. Gimli Gloins Sohn war tiefrot im Gesicht und während er weiter schimpfte, schüttelte er seine Faust in die Richtung eines der 10 Reiter, die auf dem Platz standen. Dieser trug einen schwarzen Umhang mit silberner Borte und saß mit dem Rücken zu Elrond auf einem riesigen schwarzen Hengst. Frodo Beutlin und Samweis Gamdschie standen vor dem Zwerg und hielten beschwichtigend und beschwörend die Hände hoch. Meriadoc Brandybock und Perigrin Tuk redeten auf Gandalf ein, der ihnen wohl nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte, denn er funkelte den bereits von Gimli verfluchten Reiter wütend an und hielt seinen Stab angriffsbereit in seinen Händen. 

Der schwarze Hengst hielt anscheinend nichts von brüllenden Zwergen und schnappte daher nach Gimli. Herr Gloins Sohn und die Hobbits sprangen zwar sofort weg, aber der Zwerg machte wieder einen Schritt vor und schimpfte diesmal: „Du dummes Gaul!!"

Aragorn und seine Ritter taten so, als hätten sie nichts gesehen oder gehört, aber einige kicherten und lachten leise. Der gewisse Reiter war nicht so zurückhaltend und lachte aus vollem Halse über den wütenden Zwerg. Es sprach schon für ihr, daß er sein Hengst davon abhielt, wieder nach Gimli zu schnappen. 

„Haltet mich auf, sonst bringe ich ihn um!" rief Gimli und die Hobbits nahmen ihn bei Wort. Frodo und Sam griffen ohne zu zögern seine Arme und redeten weiter auf ihn ein. Merry und Pippin eilten sofort zur Hilfe. Erestor, Elrohir und Elladan lachten leise über diese Szene und sahen zu Elrond. Dieser starrte fassungslos den schwarz bemäntelten Reiter an. 

„Vater?" 

Elrond hörte Elladans besorgte Stimme nicht. Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Er mußte wissen, ob das Unmögliche wahr war. Die Stufen ging er wie im Traum hinunter, während er den Reiter mehrmals von oben bis unten genau musterte. Ja, allein von der Gestalt her, hätte er es sein können. Der Elb, den Elrond für tot gehalten hatte. War er letzten Endes doch nicht tot. „Oberon?"

Der Reiter hörte abrupt auf zu lachen und drehte sich zu Lord Elrond herum. Dabei nahm er die Kapuze ab und man sah langes, helles Haar, das ein Gesicht umrahmte, das Elrond nur noch in seinen Erinnerungen wähnte. Er war nicht tot. 

Der Reiter sprang ab und kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu. „Elrond!"

„Oberon?" Elrond blickte den anderen Elben fassungslos an. Er musterte Oberon ungläubig und faßte ihn an den Schultern, um sicher zu gehen, daß es wirklich sein alter Kampfgefährte war. „Du lebst?"

Oberon legte die langen, schmalen Hände um Elronds Gesicht und strich sanft mit den Daumen über die hohen Wangen des Elbenlords, der ihn immer noch voller Erstaunen ansah, und küßte ihn auf den Mund. Sehr lange. Sehr zärtlich. 

„Ich glaube, sie kennen sich", murmelte Pippin mit glühenden Wangen. Niemand erwiderte etwas darauf. Die anderen drei Hobbits blickten betreten und peinlich berührt fort. Die Elben, Gimli, Aragorn und seine Männer starrten fassungslos die beiden Elben an. Nur Gandalfs Gesicht verfinsterte sich zunehmend. Er schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. 

Als Oberon von Elrond abließ, blinzelte dieser einige Male und starrte ihn sprachlos an. Dann jedoch brach er in helles Gelächter aus. „Ja, du bist es!" Er umarmte Oberon herzlich und klopfte freundschaftlich auf seine Schultern. „Du bist es wirklich!"

Oberon hingegen verzog mißmutig das Gesicht und murrte verdrossen: „Warum geht das bei dir nicht?"

„Und du hast dich nicht verändert!" lachte Elrond immer noch. 

„Es gab keinen Anlaß dazu", erwiderte Oberon nonchalant und erwiderte die feste Umarmung seines Freundes. „Es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund." Seine Hände drückten die Schultern des anderen. „Ich habe dich vermißt."

„Und ich habe um dich getrauert, Oberon", erwiderte Elrond wehmütig. Er schüttelte Oberon leicht, als er vorwurfsvoll fragte: „Warum bist du damals zu mir gekommen? Weißt du denn nicht, daß du hier jederzeit willkommen bist?"

„Ich war mir nicht sicher", flüsterte Oberon nur für Elrond hörbar. Aber sein melancholisches Lächeln war für jedermann sichtbar. Einen Augenblick später kehrte der übliche Schalk in seine Augen zurück. „Hat sich Glorfindel endlich aus seinem Versteck getraut und ist wieder dein Ratsherr."

Elrond lachte laut auf. „Wir sollten dich wirklich vor Glorfindel verstecken! Aber sag, alter Freund, was führt dich nach so langer Zeit in mein Haus? Was hat deine Meinung geändert?" 

„Meine kleine Asani!" rief der verbannte Elb. „Man sagte mir, daß du dich ihrer annehmen würdest. Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie wohlauf?"

Elrond blinzelte und fragte zurück: „Asani mo Ifrey? Was hast du mit ihr zu schaffen?"

„Sie ist mein Nachkomme. Hast du die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen uns nicht bemerkt?"

„Nein", antwortete Elrond so nüchtern, daß Oberon ihn erstaunt ansah. Der Elbenfürst dachte an das schwarze Haar, die dunklen Augen und das mürrische und stille Wesen, das er in Lothlorien begegnet war. Ihm war nie der Gedanke gekommen, daß sie mit Oberon Temonis verwandt sein könnte. Er hatte es nie in Erwägung gezogen. „Sie stammt aus deiner Blutlinie?"

Als Oberon stolz nickte, fühlte Elrond einen sehr schweren Stein in der Magengrube. Aufseufzend drückte er die Schulter seines alten Freundes. Asani mo Ifrey war ein Nachfahre von Oberon und liebte den Prinzen von Düsterwald, dessen Vater wiederum Oberon vor einigen Jahrtausenden verbannt hatte. Der Elbenfürst schluckte. Er sah einen grauenhaften Sturm am Horizont aufziehen. Aber war es denn jemals ruhig gewesen, wenn Oberon seine Finger im Spiel hatte?

„Seid Ihr sicher, daß dieses Mädchen mit Euch verwandt ist?" fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter Elrond. Er wandte sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, daß Glorfindel hinter ihnen stand. Dieser stierte Oberon kühl und abweisend an. Die ersten dunklen Wolken zogen auf...

„Ah...Glorfindel", schnurrte Oberon viel zu freundlich. Bevor der Herr Bruchtals dazwischen treten konnte, glommen Oberons blaue Augen bereits vor böser Vorfreude. Ihn vor Glorfindel zu verstecken, war kein Scherz gewesen...

„Oberon", knurrte Glorfindel zurück. „Ihr seid ja am Leben."

„Ihr doch auch", gab Oberon mit einem glatten, weichen Ton zurück. Eine greifbare Spannung brachte die Luft zwischen ihnen zum Knistern und ließ alle gebannt jedes Wort der beiden in sich aufsaugen.

„Was nicht Euch zu verdanken war", entgegnete der Ratsherr im gleichen Ton zurück. Sein Lächeln war über alle Maßen kühl und geradezu grausam. 

„Du übertreibst", erwiderte Oberon gedehnt. Er sah zwar aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Elrond heftig den Kopf schüttelte, aber sein Lächeln wurde immer freudiger und zugleich immer böser. „Von der Menge wäre niemand gestorben. Am allerwenigsten ein so spröder Elb wie du."

„Ich hätte für Jahre in dieser Höhle liegen können!" fuhr Glorfindel wütend an. 

Oberon blinzelte unschuldig. „Aber du hattest doch nette Gesellschaft, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Waren es zwei oder doch drei?"

Ein weit über Scham und Zorn gehendes Rot färbte Glorfindels Wangen und in seinen Augen glitzerte pure Mordlust. Dazu paßte verständlicherweise seine ruhige und sanfte Stimme ganz und gar nicht. „Es war eine dumme Entscheidung, nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Du überlebst diesen Tag nicht, Temonis."

„Drohst mir, Goldlöckchen?" spottete Oberon, als er einen Schritt auf Glorfindel zu machte.

„Ich drohe nicht." Glorfindel wich nicht einen Zoll zurück und er starrte böse zurück, als sie so nah voreinander standen, daß er Oberons Atem auf seinem Gesicht spürte. Mit samtweicher Stimme flüsterte der Ratsherr: „Du bist ein toter Elb, Temonis."

Oberon lächelte wölfisch. „Versuch es doch." 

„Darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren", fauchte Glorfindel und begann seine Handknöchel zu knacken. Oberons Blick verließ nicht einmal Glorfindels Gesicht, während er seinen Umhang ablegte und sein langes Haar zurück strich. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er jedoch, daß der Umhang nie auf den Boden landete. Elrond stand mit einem leicht gereizten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm und hatte das schwarze Kleidungsstück aufgefangen. Seufzend fragte er: „Warum muß ich das jedes Mal tun?"

„Lord Elrond bitte!" rief Glorfindel entsetzt über die Einmischung des Fürsten. „Es dauert nicht lange und ich entsorge auch die Leiche!"

„Elrond, bitte nur dieses eine Mal! Ich tue ihm auch nicht allzu sehr weh...", begann Oberon jammernd, aber der Elbenfürst legte jeweils eine Hand über Oberons und Glorfindels Augen und sofort verstummte die beiden Streitenden. Absolut zeitgleich rollten ihre Köpfe in den Nacken und sie fielen nach hinten. Während Oberon in Elladans ausgestreckte Arme sank, landete Glorfindel sicher bei Erestor. Wieder seufzte Elrond. „Es ist doch immer das gleiche." 

Es herrschte eine unangenehme und atemlose Stille auf den Platz. Erst als Elrond aufsah, bewegten sich die Ritter aus Gondor und verließen den Platz so eilig wie es die Höflichkeit erlaubte. Aragorn folgte seinen Männern mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu den Ställen. Die Hobbits verbeugten sich und gingen mit einem zufrieden lächelndem Zwerg und Zauberer ins Haus. Sie drehten sich einige Mal nach dem Elbenfürst um und tuschelten miteinander. Elrond machte sich Sorgen. War er vorhin sehr furchteinflößend gewesen? 

„Lord Elrond?" wagte Erestor zu fragen. „Was sollen wir machen?"

„Bitte sorgt dafür, daß Glorfindel in seine Gemächer gebracht wird", sagte Elrond zu dem Ratsherrn, der auch dem Befehl sofort Folge leistete. 

„Vater, was geschieht mit Herrn Temonis?" fragte Elladan. 

Elrond blickte seufzend auf den bewußtlosen Oberon. Seine Söhne hatten seine Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt. „Bringt ihn in den Ostflügel und bleibt bei ihm, bis er wieder wach ist." Nach einigem Zögern fügte Elrond hinzu: „Bewacht ihn dann." Die Zwillinge nickten, als der Elbenfürst wieder etwas sagt: „Aber laßt es ihn nicht merken. Auf keinen Fall, hört ihr?" Die Zwillinge sahen zwar etwas erstaunt aus, aber sie nickten wieder und steuerten den Ostflügel an, aber ihr Vater hielt sie wieder auf. „Und laßt keine jüngeren Elben in seine Nähe." Ihre Überraschung war ihnen nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Langsam drehten sie ihre Köpfe zu ihrem Vater und der hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien zu überlegen. „Nehmt ja nichts von ihm an."

„Äh...nein, machen wir nicht. Noch etwas, Vater?" fragte Elrohir vorsichtig, während Elladan Oberon mit einem wachsamen Blick betrachtete.

Tatsächlich nickte Elrond heftig. „Haltet ihn von unserer Apotheke und den Kräutergärten fern. Wenn er danach fragt...wir haben keine." 

~*~

Nachmittags... 

Glorfindel hatte gerade die letzten Wirkungen von Elronds Betäubungszauber überwunden, als er schon in die Bibliothek gestürmt war. Er war wütend wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr und zwar so sehr, daß er sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Seine vollen, sanft geschwungenen Lippen waren zu einer dünnen weißen Linie zusammen gepreßt und eine steile Falte zierte seine hohe, elegante Stirn, als er seine Hände auf Lord Elronds Tisch in der großen Bibliothek stützte und ihn aus schmalen Augen anblickte. „Mylord, das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein! Oberon Temonis darf nicht bleiben!"

„Glorfindel, das kann nicht _Euer _Ernst sein", mischte sich Erestor ein. Er stand hinter Lord Elrond, der schweigend Glorfindels zornigen Blick in aller Ruhe erwiderte. „Verlangt Ihr etwa, daß Lord Elrond, auch nur einen seiner Gäste fortschickt, weil Ihr ihn nicht mögt? Glorfindel, ich bin erstaunt über Euch!"

„Erestor, diesmal bitte ich Euch, aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszuhalten", sagte Glorfindel scharf, „Ihr kennt Oberon Temonis nicht. Er ist eine sehr große Gefahr."

„Macht Euch nicht lächerlich!" rief Erestor aus. „Kein Feind kann Bruchtal betreten!"

„Oberon Temonis ist auch kein Feind", erwiderte Glorfindel so gereizt, daß er mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte schlug. „Dieser Elb ist eine Gefahr!"

Elrond begann zu kichern und sah verschämt fort, wo Glorfindels Blick immer finsterer wurde und schließlich begann er leise zu knurren. Erestor war nur noch mehr verwirrt. „Glorfindel, Ihr redet in Rätseln! Er ist kein Feind, aber eine Gefahr. Als oberster Ratsherr Bruchtals erwarte ich Aufklärung."

Glorfindels grauen Augen schossen Blitze ab und ohne zu antworten, ging er einige Male auf und ab. Es schien, als wollte er sich mit etwas Bewegung beruhigen. Schließlich setzte er sich an seinem üblichen Platz in der Bibliothek und schien nun jede Antwort zu verweigern. 

Erestor seufzte gereizt und wandte sich an den Elbenfürsten, der Glorfindel beinahe mitleidig beobachte. „Mylord, würdet Ihr die Güte haben, mir zu erklären, was es mit Herr Temonis auf sich hat?"

„Nun, mein lieber Erestor", begann Elrond lächelnd. „Das ist wohl eine der seltsamsten Geschichten Mittelerdes..." Er lachte auf einmal und Erestor folgte seinem Blick. Dieser lag auf Glorfindels ziemlich verstimmten Antlitz, aus dem ein warnender Blick sprach. Der Fürst wackelte neckisch mit den Zeigefinger. „Ach Glorfindel, Ihr seid nachtragend. Es ist doch schon so lange her und Oberon hat seine Strafe erhalten."

„Man hätte ihn hängen sollen, wie es bei den Menschen damals üblich war", murrte Glorfindel böse. 

„Was war passiert?" fragte Erestor sofort.

Bevor Glorfindel ihm wieder wütend über den Mund fahren konnte oder bevor Elrond lachend Einhalt gebieten konnte, wurde die Tür zur Bibliothek aufgestoßen. Zwei Grenzwachen platzten ohne Begrüßung und Entschuldigung herein. Bei Glorfindels ohnehin schon unterkühlten Blick erstarrten sie und kamen zur Besinnung. Mit einer nachsichtigen Geste beendete Elrond die vielen gestotterten Entschuldigungen der beiden. 

Etwas atemlos und gehetzt sagte einer: „Mylord, König Thranduil von Düsterwald ist eben eingetroffen."

„Und das mit allen seinen Ratsherren und 20 bewaffneten Kriegern!" fügte der andere aufgeregt hinzu. 

„Laut Seiner Majestät nähert sich ein bedrohlicher Feind Bruchtal. Mylord, seine Schilderungen sind ungeheuerlich. Mit Verlaub, ich glaube, wir sollten uns in Acht nehmen."

Lord Elrond sah die beiden jungen Elben mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Zu allem Überfluß rieselte ein feines unangenehmes Gefühl in seinen Magen und verklumpte sich zu einer bösen Vorahnung. Dennoch hatte sein Lächeln nichts an Freundlichkeit verloren, als er sie bat: „Was oder wer immer sich Bruchtal nähert, übereilt nichts. Führt den König bitte herein und laßt die Küche wissen, daß wir noch mehr Gäste haben."

Die Grenzwachen zögerten zwar, verneigten sich doch dann und gingen wieder. Für einen Moment herrschte bedrückende Stille in der Bibliothek, die Erestor sehr irritierte. Er sah von dem Elbenlord zu dem anderen Ratsherrn. Plötzlich fuhr Glorfindel senkrecht von seinem Stuhl hoch und verkündete ernst: „Ich werde Bruchtal für eine Weile verlassen."

„Was?" rief Erestor völlig verwirrt aus. „Aber warum denn?"

„Lord Elrond", fuhr Glorfindel in einem düsteren Ton fort. „Laßt mich bitte nach Lothlorien gehen." Er hielt kurz inne und sagte: „Nein, ich gehe zu den Grauen Anfurten und kehre in das Land unserer Väter zurück."

„Was ist auf einmal in Euch gefahren?" platzte Erestor heraus. 

Elrond seufzte tief und hatte für Glorfindels plötzliche Pläne nur ein müdes und leicht säuerliches Lächeln übrig. „Nein, Ihr werdet hierbleiben und es gemeinsam mit uns durchstehen."

„Was durchstehen?" wollte Erestor wissen. 

Keiner antwortete. Glorfindel stützte sich wieder am Tisch ab und sah Elrond direkt in die Augen. „Mylord, Ihr wart damals nicht in Düsterwald gewesen."

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Elrond ruhig. „Aber Düsterwald gibt es immer noch und du hast keinen Schaden genommen."

„_Äußerlich!" verbesserte Glorfindel inbrünstig. „Ich habe nur _äußerlich_ keinen Schaden genommen!"_

„Was war Euch in Düsterwald passiert? Hängt es mit Herrn Temonis zusammen?" Erestor war kurz davor, sich die dunklen Haare zu raufen.  

Glorfindel funkelte Erestor an, errötete aber plötzlich bis unter die Haarwurzeln und murmelte kaum verständlich: „Ist nicht der Rede wert."

Erestor blickte sehr gereizt drein, erhielt aber keine Möglichkeit mehr, nachzuhaken. Der Elbenkönig Thranduil stürmte in diesem Moment herein. Dicht hinter dem König folgten die drei Ratsherren Düsterwalds. Alle drei Elben waren beinahe so alt wie Lord Elrond und bekannt für ihre Weisheit und Würde. Im Moment wirkten sie sehr besorgt um ihren König, der scheinbar mühsam seinen Zorn unterdrückte. Er war furchtbar zerzaust und sein helles, edles Antlitz war gerötet. Steckten da nicht ein paar lose Blätter in den langen Haaren des Königs? 

Elrond ließ sich jedoch seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken und kam dem König freundlich lächelnd entgegen. "Thranduil! Welch überraschender Besuch. Was führt Euch..."

„ist dEr HALUNKE SCHON HIER?!?" brüllte Thranduil statt einer Begrüßung. Seine blauen Augen sprühten Funken und Elrond meinte, ein Knurren zu hören. „Ich werde ihn höchstpersönlich bis nach Valinor treten! Aber vorher werde ich ihn an den Haaren zu den Grauen Anfurten schleifen und im Ozean ERTRÄNKEN!!"

„Aber, aber, Thranduil! Immer mit der Ruhe!" rief Elrond überrascht. 

„Ruhe?" wiederholte Thranduil verständnislos. „Elrond, dieser Elb ist eine Gefahr für Mittelerde!" Er hielt kurz inne und breitete dann seiner Arme aus, als er sich verbesserte: „Für das gesamte Universum!"

„Von wem redet Ihr?" fragte Elrond verblüfft. 

Thranduil beantwortete seine Frage selbstverständlich. „Ich rede von  OBERON TEMONIS!!"

„Oberon?" wiederholte Elrond etwas müde. Nachlässigerweise bot er seinen Gästen keinen Platz an, als er sich selbst hinsetzte. Er mußte sich hinsetzen, denn es schien ein anstrengendes Gespräch zu werden.

„Genau der!" Unaufgefordert nahm der König gegenüber von Elrond Platz. 

„Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" fragte der Elbenlord gutmütig.

„Das ist eher untertrieben!" erwiderte Thranduil im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach meinem Sohn und diesem Mädchen. Aber ich hielt es für wichtig, um Euch zu warnen, Elrond. Ich war zuvor in Perrigon und habe erfahren, daß Oberon auf den Weg nach Bruchtal ist..."

Der Elbenfürst atmete tief ein und beugte sich etwas vor. „Also, eigentlich..."

„Hört mir zu!" befahl der König scharf. „Weist Euren Grenzwachen an, diesen Elben ja nicht Bruchtal betreten zu lassen. Oberon ist eine Gefahr!"

Elrond lehnte sich zurück und erwiderte vorsichtig: „Ihr wißt, daß Oberon und ich alte Kampfgefährten waren. Noch immer würde ich ihm mein Leben anvertrauen. Daher denke ich nicht, daß Oberon jemals eine Gefahr für mich oder Bruchtal sein könnte."

„Die Zeit vermag selbst da Wesen der Elben zu ändern", dozierte Thranduil pikiert. 

Elrond verkniff sich ein müdes Lächeln und dachte bei sich, daß Oberon sich niemals ändern würde. Laut jedoch fragte er: „Aber sagt, was ist geschehen, daß Ihr Euch auf die Suche nach Oberon macht?"

Thranduil seufzte mit der Tragik eines zum Tode verurteilten Unschuldigen. Mitleid regte sich in Elrond und es verstärkte sich, als der König mit leiser und rauher Stimme antwortete: „Etwas grauenhaftes ist eingetroffen, Lord Elrond. Etwas, das ich nie erwartet hätte."

„Das Schicksal nimmt gelegentlich seltsame Wendungen und die Wege scheinen an den unmöglichsten Punkten zu enden", erwiderte Elrond mit einem milden Lächeln. „Aber es ist nie ausweglos."

Der König betrachtete voller Leid den Fürsten und nickte bedächtig. Schließlich flüsterte er gebrochen: „Er hat Legolas verführt und nun ist ein Kind unterwegs."

Glorfindel und Erestor blinzelten verwirrt. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen blickten sie vorsichtig zu Lord Elrond, der den König mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen ansah. Langsam kräuselten sich auch seine Mundwinkel und er fragte mit unterdrücktem Lachen: „Und welcher der beiden Herren bekommt das Kind?"

Für einen Augenblick herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen, bis einer der Düsterwälder sich laut räusperte und entschied, einige Schritte zu gehen. Dabei zuckten seine Schultern verdächtig. Thranduil errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Der König rieb sich die Stirn und schien sich zu sammeln. Als er aufsah, war er immer noch sehr rot im Gesicht, aber seine Stimme war ruhiger, als er sprach. „Ich meinte, ein Nachkomme Oberon hat Legolas verführt und nun erwartet _sie ein Kind von ihm."_

Elrond zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch. Es befand sich ein Nachkomme Oberons in diesem Haus und ganz offensichtlich liebte der Sohn Thranduils sie. Aber sie war nicht schwanger. Ratlos sahen sich die Bruchtal Elben an, bis eine zweifelnde Frage in Erestors Augen auftauchte. Hatte das Orkgift das Kind getötet? Hatte das Schwert wirklich nur Asani geschützt und das Kind nicht als einen Teil seiner Herrin anerkannt? Der Elbenfürst runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Ihm kamen die selben Gedanken. 

„Sagt mir, was soll ich in so einer Lage tun?" fragte Thranduil leise. „Es ist eine Katastrophe."

Elrond rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und sagte geradeheraus: „Das Mädchen ist nicht schwanger, Thranduil."

„Woher wißt Ihr das?" Thranduil setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Ist sie etwa hier? Ist Legolas auch hier?"

Elrond nickte bedächtig. „Das Mädchen fiel einem bösartigen Gift zum Opfer und Euer Sohn brachte sie hierher, damit ich ihr helfen konnte." 

„Er ritt drei Tage und Nächte durch, um sie uns zu bringen", fügte Glorfindel hinzu. „Und genauso lange verharrte er an ihrer Seite, ehe Lord Elrond sich ihrer annehmen konnte."

Thranduil sah sehr erstaunt aus. „Mein Sohn?"

„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie jemals von Eurem Sohn schwanger war", fuhr Elrond fort. „Aber wenn es so war, dann hat das Gift das neue Leben sicherlich sofort getötet."

Thranduil schwieg und sank langsam in seinen Stuhl zurück. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne und schien sehr traurig zu sein. „Bei Eru...das arme Mädchen." Mit einem Blinzeln kehrten seine Gedanken dann wieder in die Bibliothek zurück. Er war ernst und ruhig, als er fragte: „Darf ich sie sehen?"

Elrond nickte lächelnd. „Jederzeit. Dort werdet Ihr auch Euren Sohn wieder antreffen. Aber zuvor..." Der Fürst erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Seid meine Gäste. Eßt und ruht Euch bitte von Eurer Reise aus."

„Habt vielen Dank, Lord Elrond", erwiderte der König. „Verzeiht bitte die Umstände unseres Besuchs."

Elrond winkte lässig ab. „Nicht der Rede wert." Auf ein Zeichen von ihm betraten zwei Dienerinnen die Bibliothek und bekamen die Aufgabe, den Gästen aus Düsterwald in den Westflügel zu bringen.

Als die Elben Elrond und seine Berater verlassen hatten, rieb sich Glorfindel müde über das Gesicht. „Es wird nicht reichen, sie in verschiedene Flügel unterzubringen, Mylord."

Elrond wußte natürlich, wovon die Rede war. Es war reine Berechnung gewesen, daß er Thranduil in den Westflügel geschickt hatte. Oberon saß ja im Ostflügel. „Was sollte ich Eurer Meinung nach tun? Ich habe doch nicht mit dem Besuch dieser beiden gerechnet."

Auf einmal wurde eines der Fensterläden geöffnet und eine sehr beleidigte Stimme schallte laut und deutlich herein: „Elrond, du Geheimniskrämer! Ich habe gerade gehört, daß Thranduil noch zwei Söhne zur Welt gebracht hat! Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt, alter Freund?"

Glorfindel atmete scharf ein, als er den verbannten Elben lässig durch eins der hohen Fenster der Bibliothek herein hüpfen sah. Dieser öffnete den Mund, um ihn mit einem arroganten Grinsen zu begrüßen, als die Türen der Bibliothek kurz darauf wieder aufgerissen wurden und König Thranduil samt Gefolge hereinkam. Glorfindel schrumpfte in sich zusammen und wand sich innerlich. Entweder hörte Seine Majestät sogar für einen Elben viel zu gut oder Oberon hatte einfach zu lange unter Menschen gelebt. Letztere wurde beim Anblick seines früheren Herrn schlagartig still und starrte ihn nur an. Dieser sah mit der gleichen Intensität zurück. 

Einen Augenblick später kamen auch Elladan und Elrohir an. Entsetzlich schwer nach Atem japsend und scheinbar schwach in den Beinen. Sie schienen nicht einmal die Kraft zu haben, Oberons Sprung nachzuahmen. So stützten sie sich auf der Fensterbank ab und blickten entschuldigend ihren Vater an. Auf seinen enttäuschten Blick hin, zuckten sie hilf- und ratlos die Schultern. 

Die ganze Zeit hörte man nur den Wind, wie er mit den weißen Vorhänge an den hohen Fenstern spielte. Aber keiner der Elben war untätig gewesen. Vor allem die Düsterwald Ratsherren hatten viel zu tun. Hastig räumten sie Bücher und alles Zerbrechliche aus der Griffweite ihres Königs. Glorfindel tat unter Erestors verwirrten Blick dasselbe. Nur Elrond blieb ruhig und hielt sogar die Augen geschlossen. Er machte den Eindruck, als erwartete er eine Katastrophe. Und diese wurde sogleich eingeläutet...

Mit hochrotem Kopf explodierte der König Düsterwalds. „OBERON!!!" 

„ALTER ORK!" brüllte Oberon in der gleichen Lautstärke zurück und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

Der König schnaubte einmal und wollte sich auf seinen ehemaligen Ratsherrn stürzen, aber zum Glück hielten ihn die drei anderen Ratsherren aus Düsterwald zurück.

„Zu spät." Glorfindel seufzte tief und laut. Elrond nahm sich die Freiheit, zu nicken. Nur Erestor blickte alarmiert, aber völlig verwirrt zwischen Oberon Temonis und den König hin und her. Sogar die Zwillinge vergaßen ihre Müdigkeit und hüpften kurzerhand durch das Fenster.  

„Sollten wir nicht etwas unternehmen?" fragte Erestor besorgt. Glorfindel und Elrond schüttelten einheitlich die Köpfe. Der Lord wies seine Söhne sogar an, sich auf die Bank unter dem Fenster zu setzen.

„Das ist der gewöhnliche Umgangston zwischen den beiden. Sehr nervenaufreibend, aber nicht besorgniserregend. Am besten man geht einfach zur Seite", meinte Elrond gutmütig und ging zu seinen Söhnen. Es kam Erestor so vor, als verließ Elrond aus taktischen Gründen das Schlachtfeld. 

„Wenn...wenn...das so ist." Mit einem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck nahm Erestor dann zwischen Elladan und Glorfindel auf der Bank Platz. 

„Thranduil! Hast du dich unterwegs verlaufen oder warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" fragte Oberon fröhlich und war klug genug, um den Sicherheitsabstand von 10 Fuß einzuhalten.

„Oberon, du mißratener Elb!" brüllte Thranduil und hob seine geballte Faust. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Wobei?" fragte Oberon in einem unbekümmerten Ton und einem entnervend fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" fuhr der König fort und seine Stimme kippte bei der ungeheuren Lautstärke.

„Woher denn?" Oberon blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. „Wir haben uns zwar mehr als 2000 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Aber du kannst dich doch erinnern, daß ich keine Gedanken lesen kann, oder?" 

„Ich werde dich vierteilen und in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuen!" schrie Thranduil weiter. „Das wirst du mir büßen."

„Wofür denn?"

„Dafür, daß du meinen Sohn verführt und dein eigen Fleisch und Blut ins Verderben gestürzt hast!"

„Ich deinen Sohn verführt?! Dein Sohn hat angefangen! Und meine kleine Asani stürzt sich ständig ins Verderben! Dazu braucht sie meine Hilfe nicht!" fuhr Oberon ihn empört an. „Dein Sohn ist der wahre Übeltäter. Er konnte sich nicht beherrschen! Man hätte dann von ihm erwarten können, daß er sie schwängert! Weißt du, daß ich nachhelfen mußte? Was hast du für einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht?"

Elladan und Elrohir saßen mit verschränkten Armen, übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und sehr interessierten Gesichtsausdruck da. Sie überlegte sich, ob sie nicht Tee und Gebäck holen lassen sollten. Glorfindel, die drei Ratsherren und der König aus Düsterwald hingegen sahen Oberon voller sprachlosem Entsetzen an. Nur Elrond seufzte und begann sich, die Schläfen zu massieren. Erestor verstand zwar immer noch nichts, hatte aber wieder das sehr dringende Bedürfnis, für Ruhe zu sorgen. Als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, hob der Lord die Hand und seine Lippen formten lautlos: „Hat keinen Zweck."

„DU HAST WAS GETAN?" donnerte Thranduil auf einmal. „NACHGEHOLFEN??"

„JA!" schrie Oberon nach Leibeskräften zurück. „Sie mußte ja schließlich von ihm schwanger werden! Soviel ich weiß, ist dein Sohn ein ganzer Elb! Da war Hilfe wohl angebracht!"

„Hast du etwa mit diesem Pulver nachgeholfen?" krächzte Thranduil fassungslos.

„Was dachtest du denn?"

„Du verwendest es immer noch?!?" Thranduil holte tiefe Luft. „HAST DU DENN GAR NICHTS DAZU GELERNT?"

Oberon tat es dem König gleich und atmete für seine Antwort ebenfalls kräftig ein. „DAS HABE ICH SEHR WOHL!" Dann grinste er und sagte im Plauderton: „In stark verdünnter Form verkauft sich das im Bordell sehr gut."

Thranduil keuchte fassungslos auf. „Du machst Geschäfte mit...mit...diesen Häusern? Mit diesem Pulver? Mit Menschen? Bist du WAHNSINNIG?!?"

„Ich verkaufe es ja  nur in meinem Bordell."

„Deinem...deinem...WAS???"

„Er führt ein Bordell?" flüsterte Glorfindel und schnellte von der Bank hoch. Elrond hielt ihn fest und schüttelte streng den Kopf. Sein Ratsherr, der sonst die Beherrschung und Würde personifizierte, verzog zutiefst unglücklich das Gesicht und sank auf der Bank zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammen.

„Es ist ein Bordell", erwiderte Oberon gelassen. „Sprich mir nach, Thranduil: Bor-dell. Es sind nur zwei Silben. Bor-dell."

„Du führst ein...ein...Bor-dell?" fragte Thranduil betont. „Konntest du kein einfaches Gasthaus führen?"

„Das ist langweilig", maulte Oberon. 

„Oberon!" 

„Was sollte ich bitte machen?" fragte Oberon beleidigt. „Du hast mich hinausgeworfen!"

„Mit gutem Grund!"

„Du hast mich verbannt und mich mir selbst überlassen! Einsam und allein irrte ich ziellos durch Mittelerde..."

„Du warst bei den Ifreys!"

„...fern von Familie und Freunden", fuhr der Elb fort, als hätte Thranduil ihn nie unterbrochen, „und völlig mittellos."

„Du hast dein BOR-DELL!!"

Immer noch ignorierte Oberon Thranduils Gebrüll. „Mein Titel wurde mir genommen. Ich trug Schande über mehrere Jahrtausende und du warst schuld!"

„ICH??" 

„Hättest du mich bleiben lassen, würde ich nicht dieses Bordell führen!"

„WAS??" 

„Einsam und allein wie ich war", begann Oberon wieder und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Dramatik und Pathos. „Und ohne eine Münze in meiner Tasche. Was blieb mir da übrig, außer ein Bordell zu eröffnen?"

„RED NICHT SO EINEN UNSINN!!!!" Thranduil war mittlerweile wieder dunkelrot im Gesicht. 

Oberon, der viel zu beschäftigt mit seiner eigenen Leidensgeschichte war, überhörte ihn wieder einmal. „...dann kommt dein Sohn einfach daher und rollt sich wie ein grüner Junge auf meiner Wiese herum! Wo jeder weiß, daß sie der einzige Ort in meinem Bordell ist, den niemand außer mir betreten darf." 

Thranduil füllte gerade seine Lungen, um wieder eine dröhnende Antwort von sich zu geben, als ihm die Worte anscheinend im Halse stecken blieben. Er machte einige Male den Mund auf und zu und sah Oberon dabei irritiert an. Dann war nur noch absolute und atemlose Stille. Unschuldig erwiderte Oberon Thranduils entsetzten Blick aus den weit aufgerissenen Augen. 

 „Moment...", flüsterte Thranduil nach einer Weile und klang dabei wieder nach dem vernünftigen und weisen König. „Soll das heißen...mein Sohn...mein Erbe....mein Nachfolger...Legolas war in diesem...diesem Bor-dell?!?"

Oberon nickte anerkennend. „Du wirst immer schneller mit den Jahren, Thranduil. Ich bin beeindruckt."

„Mein Sohn...wurde in einem...einem Bord-dell verführt?" preßte Thranduil heraus. 

Oberon spitzte die Lippen. „Fast. Richtig wäre: dein Sohn hat mein Nachkomme in meinem Bordell verführt."

„Du lügst!"

„Frag deinen Sohn!"

„Mein Sohn tut so etwas nicht!"

„Deswegen hat er mich vorher um Rat gefragt!"

„Du hast ihn also dazu ermutigt?" rief Thranduil beinahe triumphierend aus. „Ha!"

Oberon lächelte maliziös. „Der Junge brauchte zwar einen Rat, aber ganz gewiß keine Ermutigungen."

„OBERON TEMONIS!! DU BIST TOT!!" brüllte Thranduil auf einmal und diesmal klirrten sogar die zierlichen Kronleuchter an der Decke. Seine drei Ratsherren atmeten unisono scharf ein und eilten zu  ihrem König, um ihn festzuhalten. Oberon schenkte sich grinsend Wein ein und prostete Thranduil zu. Zwei der Düsterwald Ratsherren versuchten ihren König zu beruhigen, während der Dritte auf Oberon einredete. Sie sprachen Sindarin mit dem schweren Düsterwalder Akzent, so daß man sie kaum verstehen konnte. 

„Ich glaube, sie bringen sich um", murmelte Elrohir nachdenklich. 

Elladan sprang auf und verkündete vergnügt: „Ich gehe ein paar Süßigkeiten holen." 

Elrond quittierte es zwar mit einem mißbilligenden Blick, aber sein Sohn schlüpfte wieder durch das Fenster hinaus. Erestor wandte sich etwas steif zu Elrond und fragte stirnrunzelnd: „Ist das wirklich deren Umgangston?"

Elrond nickte mit einer gewissen Schwere. Der Ratsherr mochte es nicht wirklich glauben und sah zu Glorfindel hinüber, der sich die klingenden Ohren rieb. Dieser beachtete ihn nicht, sondern flüsterte: „Wir können immer noch zu den Grauen Anfurten." 

„Und Bruchtal diesen Streithähnen überlassen?" fragte Lord Elrond mit einem Anflug von Humor. 

Glorfindel senkte die Stimme und gab zu Bedenken: „Nur weil Düsterwald stehengeblieben ist, heißt das nicht, daß auch Bruchtal dieses Glück haben wird."

~*~

_Abends..._

Lord Elrond stand in seinen Gemächern und schlüpfte in einen dunkelgrünen Samtüberwurf. Er würde liebend gerne den Abend hier verbringen. Aber er hatte Gäste...schwierige Gäste. Er wollte Erestor nicht allein lassen. Glorfindel würde sich sicher auf die Seite des Elbenkönigs schlagen und mit ihm gemeinsam gegen Oberon konspirieren. Oberon wußte sich sicherlich auszuteilen. Aber er hatte Gimli Gloins Sohn und Gandalf gegen sich aufgebracht. Es konnte sehr böse enden. Vielleicht sogar mit der Zerstörung Bruchtals, wie Glorfindel es vorausgesagt hatte. Die Grauen Anfurten schienen auf einmal sehr verlockend zu sein...

Es klopfte an seiner Tür und Elladan trat etwas unsicher ein. Er schien zu zögern. Elrond ahnte nichts gutes.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Elrond und unterließ es noch rechtzeitig, das Wort „diesmal" hinzuzufügen. 

„Eine Gruppe des Ifrey Clans ist auf unserem Land eingetroffen", antwortete Elladan vorsichtig. 

„Sind sie das?" 

Elladan nickte vorsichtig. „Sie haben freiwillig ihre Waffen an der Grenze abgegeben und sind zu Fuß gekommen. Jetzt stehen sie vor unserer Tür und würden gerne Fräulein Asani sehen."

Elrond nickte bloß und zupfte an seinen Überwurf. Elladan räusperte sich: „Soll ich der Küche Bescheid sagen?"

„Ja...", erwiderte sein Vater gedehnt. „Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Elladan automatisch und machte sich auf den Weg. Er war von der Ruhe geradezu verwundert, die sein Vater ausgestrahlt. Als er die Nachricht Glorfindel und Erestor überbracht hatte, wurde der erste Elb wachsbleich und hatte etwas abgrundtief gestöhnt, das nach „Eru, warum nur?" klang. Der zweite Elb hingegen goß den Inhalt zweier Gläser Wein in rascher Folge die Kehle hinunter und hatte Elladan schließlich gebeten, seinem Vater ebenfalls Bescheid zu geben, denn er bräuchte noch ein drittes Glas Wein. Elladan hatte eine ähnliche Reaktion bei seinem Vater erwartet, aber zum Glück hatte er sich geirrt. Er schließlich nicht umsonst der Herr von Bruchtal. Lächelnd schlenderte der Zwilling in die Küche. 

Derweil begab sich Lord Elrond hinunter zum Eingangsbereich seines Hauses. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sah aus, als würde er über etwas nachdenken. In Wirklichkeit hatte sich ein feines Pochen hinter seiner Stirn zu einem penetranten Klopfen entwickelt. Es war äußerst nervenaufreibend. 

Aber das freundliche Lächeln kam immer noch vom Herzen, als er die Gruppe Ifreys auf den Platz vor der Eingangstür entdeckte.

Die blinde Maja, Clanoberhaupt der Ifreys, stützte sich auf Goleyns Arm und auf ihren langen Stab. Ein Schritt hinter ihr stand der Herzog Yuk mo Ifrey, der Vater von Asani. Er wirkte sehr blaß und die dunklen Bartstoppeln bildeten einen derart harten Kontrast zu seiner Haut, daß man sie sogar im Schein der Fackeln einzeln sehen konnte. Hinter diesen drei Ifrey Adligen standen 15 Krieger. Aufgestellt in dreier Reihen und alle in dergleichen Kleidern und Umhängen. Die Begrüßung war höflich und beide Seiten ließen nichts an Herzlichkeit missen. Aber die Ifreys schienen sehr bedrückt zu sein. 

„Die Nachricht ereilte uns, daß Asani einem bösartigen Gift zum Opfer gefallen war", sagt die Alte langsam. Sie nahm ihre Hand von Goleyns Arm und kam langsam vor. „Ein Gift, der ihren Geist angriff, so hieß es. Für jemand, der sich an eine Waffe gebunden hat, ist das besonders gefährlich." 

„Wir sind sofort her geeilt, als wir auf dem halben Weg nach Perrigon erfuhren, daß man sie hierher gebracht hatte", fügte der Herzog hinzu. Seine tiefe Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Elrond verstand seine Sorge um seine Tochter sehr gut und lächelte milde. „Wir haben gedacht, daß wir Asani nicht schnell genug erreichen würden." 

„Aber Ihr, Lord Elrond, Ihr habt unserer einzigen Ti Yanca no An das Leben gerettet", sagte die alte Frau und kam langsam auf den Elben zu. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Stock fest, während sie sich langsam vorbeugte. Ehe Elrond sie aufhalten konnte, war sie schon auf die Knie gesunken. Mit ihr verneigte sich die gesamte Gruppe tief vor dem Elbenlord. „Habt Dank für Eure unendliche Güte, Lord Elrond. Wir stehen tief in Eurer Schuld." 

Lord Elrond streckte beide Hände nach der alten Frau aus und faßte sie vorsichtig an den Ellbogen an. „Bitte steht wieder auf, Frau Maja." Elrond blickte lächelnd in die weißen Augen der alten Frau. „Kommt in mein Haus und seid meine Gäste."

Galant bot er Maja seinen Arm an. Die alte Frau nahm lächelnd sein Angebot an. Ihnen folgten die Ifreys nun in das Haus Elronds. Während der Hausherr sich nach der Reise der Gruppe erkundigte, wünschte er sich im Gedanken, dieser Tag wäre anders verlaufen, denn er beherbergte nun unter anderem ein mittlerweile tragisches Liebespaar, einen verbannten Elben, einen sehr wütenden König und die Ifreys. Hoffentlich blieb Sauron dort, wo immer er gerade war...

~*~

_Nachts..._

Es waren Jahrhunderten, als Oberon sich das letzte Mal mit den Elementen unterhalten hatte. Aber den kalten Nachtwind nach seinem Willen in ein Krankenzimmer zu lenken, war noch im Bereich seiner Fähigkeiten. 

Gehorsam tanzte der Wind durch Asanis Zimmer, während Oberon einen Blick hinein wagte. Er brauchte nur einen Moment allein mit Asani, um etwas zu überprüfen. Aber es war besser, wenn der Elbenprinz nicht zugegen war. Still beobachtete er Legolas, der neben ihrem Bett saß und las. Er rieb sich gerade die Oberarme, stand auf und zog die schweren Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zu. Oberon verschwand wieder in seinem Versteck und flüsterte dem Wind zu, einen kalten Nebel unter die Ritze der Vorhänge zu schicken. Wieder gehorchte die Natur seiner schmeichelnden Stimme und man hörte bald Legolas' verwunderten Ausruf. Der Bordellvater verzichtete darauf, nachzusehen, denn er rechnete fest damit, daß der Elbenprinz spätestens jetzt das Zimmer verließ und Decken zu holen. Asani war trotz ihres Paktes ein Mensch, der bei Kälte fror und zitterte. Oberons Taktik ging auf, denn der Prinz hastete kurz darauf an ihm vorbei.  

Oberon schlüpfte ohne zu zögern in das Krankenzimmer und sah sich schnell um. Das erste, was ihm auffielt, war Asanis Schwert. Es lag neben auf einer Anrichte, die dicht neben dem Bett stand. Er entdeckte den tiefen Kratzer auf der oberen rechten Hälfte des Schwertes. Sein geschultes Auge bemerkte, wie dünn das Metall an der Stelle war. Was immer Elrond zu diesem Schritt bewegt hatte, er war sicher nötig gewesen. Oberon hatte Elrond in solchen Fragen immer bedingungslos vertraut. 

Die Herrin des Schwertes lag schlafend inmitten weißer, weicher Kissen und unter dünnen Decken und einem Elbenumhang auf dem großen Bett. Ihr Haar war kurz und lockte sich noch mehr als sonst. Oberons Fingerspitzen glitten zitternd über die warme, glatte Wange und berührten die ungewohnt kurzen Haare im Nacken. Vorsichtig setzte sich Oberon auf das Bett. Was hatte ihr dieser Ork bloß angetan? Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Dieser Elbenprinz konnte jeden Augenblick zurückkommen. 

Oberon schob den Umhang beiseite und zog rasch die dünnen Laken von Asanis Körper. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Unterkörper an, während er ihr Nachthemd hochraffte. Seine Hand zitterte entsetzlich, als er sie direkt tief unter ihrem Bauchnabel legte. Während der Reise nach Bruchtal hatte Angst und Furcht an ihm genagt. Das Orkgift war stark genug gewesen, daß ihr Schwert sich genötigt sah, seine Herrin zu schützen. 

Oberon atmete tief ein, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Asanis Herzschlag. Einem Elben war es möglich, das neue Leben in einem Schoß einer Frau zu spüren, selbst wenn es noch keinen eigenen Herzschlag besaß. Es war zwar in den ersten Tagen nach der Zeugung etwas schwer zu finden, aber für einen so erfahrene Elben wie Oberon Temonis war es ein Kinderspiel. Dennoch ließ er sich bei Asani sehr viel Zeit. Nach einer Weile jedoch öffnete er widerwillig die Augen. Sein Blick war verschwommen und heiß rann eine Träne über seine Wange. Schnell blinzelte er die nachfolgenden weg. Da war nichts. Gar nichts. Kein neues Leben. Das Gift war doch stärker gewesen...

Schnell zog er das Nachthemd herunter und zupfte die Bänder an ihrem Kragen gerade, damit Legolas auch wirklich nichts von seinem Besuch hier merkte. Es war fast alles nach Plan gelaufen. Der Prinz hatte unter dem Einfluß des Gewürzes Asani geschwängert – da war Oberon sich sehr sicher - und der Clan hätte ihre Erlegung nie hinterfragt. Dann hätte das Paar sich in aller Ruhe mit Legolas Vater auseinandersetzen können. Aber wer hätte gedacht, daß ein heimtückisches Gift eines wild gewordener Orks und die Pläne einer abgrundtief bösen Frau seine Pläne so durchkreuzen konnten. Er hätte Thranduil den Brief damals nicht schreiben und besser abwarten sollen... 

Aber nur zu bereuen, half nicht weiter. Er mußte sich etwas überlegen, um Asani vor ihrem blutrünstigen Clan zu schützen. Pflicht und Ehre gingen bei den Ifreys vor Zuneigung. Oberon verurteilte sie nicht, denn diese Einstellung hatte den Ifreys das Überleben über Jahrtausende gesichert. Irgendwie mußte er Thranduil dazu bewegen, Asani als Legolas' Braut anzuerkennen und zu schützen. Dann blieb ihr der Weg zu ihrem Clan erspart und ihre Unsterblichkeit erhalten. Oberon biß sich auf die Lippen. Allerdings würde Asani das gar nicht gefallen. Sie liebte ihren Vater und würde niemals so von ihm gehen. Der kleine Sturkopf würde früher oder später von Gewissensbissen geplagt die Reise in seine alte Heimat machen und sich den Konsequenzen stellen. Der verliebte Elb würde ihr folgen und am gebrochenen Herzen sterben, wenn sie entweder den Folgen ihrer Strafe erlag oder nach 30 oder 40 Jahren ins Jenseits ging.

Als Oberon sich seufzend von Bett erhob und Asani einen Kuß auf die Stirn geben wollte, entdeckte er zu seinem Schrecken eine hochgewachsene Gestalt im Augenwinkel. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre Legolas, denn der Neuankömmling wirkte wie ein Elb. Das lange Haar war hell wie das Mondlicht. Seine Gesichtszüge hatte die Natur eben und schön gezeichnet. Aber seine Augen blickten zu verschlagen für einen Elben. Nachdem auch der Schock nachgelassen hatte, bemerkte er schnell, daß der andere sterblich war. Es war niemand geringeres als Goleyn mo Ifrey.

„Müßt Ihr mich so erschrecken?" fauchte Oberon verstimmt. Goleyn war zwar sterblich, aber er bewegte sich leiser als ein Elb. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn die blinde Maja deswegen zu ihrem Stellvertreter ausgewählt. Der perfekte Spion...

Dieser lachte bei dem Vorwurf und kam langsam näher. „Lange nicht gesehen, Oberon. Wie laufen die Geschäfte?"

„Sehr gut", erwiderte Oberon lächelnd. „Was treibt ein Ifrey in Bruchtal?"

„Das Gleiche, das einen verbannten Elben von seinem geliebten Bordell hierher getrieben hat", erwiderte Goleyn mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Wir haben von Asanis Vergiftung gehört. Ihr Vater hat sich sehr große Sorgen um sie gemacht." 

„Aber was macht _Ihr_ hier?" fragte Oberon. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und beugte sich leicht über Asanis Gestalt. Goleyn stand nun auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Oberon diesen verschlagenen Blick amüsant gefunden. 

„Ich wollte etwas überprüfen", erwiderte der Ifrey ruhig. „Aber ich denke, daß Ihr es schon getan habt. Nun? Wie lange noch bis zur Geburt?"

Oberon behielt sein Lächeln bei. „Das werdet Ihr noch früh genug erfahren."

Sein Tonfall deutete darauf hin, daß Goleyn entlassen war. Oberon blieb, wo er war. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er Asani mit dem da allein lassen. Noch blieb die Möglichkeit der Täuschung. Aber der Ifrey rührte sich nicht. Seine Augen verengten sich und er blickte Oberon nachdenklich an. „Vorausgesetzt sie ist schwanger, nicht wahr?"

Verdammt...Oberon lächelte dennoch. „Zweifelt Ihr daran?"

Goleyn legte alles spielerische ab und sagte in einem ernsten Ton: „Prinz Legolas ist immerhin ein Elb und Elben sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt, bei jedem – sagen wir - Zusammentreffen ein Kind zeugen zu können. Laut Gerüchten liegen die Geburtstage des Düsterwald Erbens und die seiner jüngeren Brüder 500 Jahre auseinander. Daher ja...ich habe erhebliche Zweifeln, daß sie von ihm schwanger ist."

„Sie ist von ihm schwanger!" erwiderte Oberon heftiger als gewollt. Goleyn sah ihn mißtrauisch an. Der Elb verdrehte die Augen. Hatte ja doch keinen Zweck. Wenn nicht dieser unerträgliche Ifrey das herausfand, würde das die blinde Maja auf jeden Fall. „Sie war es bestimmt gewesen."

„Was meint Ihr?" fragte Goleyn. Diesmal sah ihn Oberon skeptisch an. Hatte die Stimme des Sterblichen vor Sorge gezittert. „Was soll das heißen, sie war es gewesen?"

Der Bordellvater seufzte tief. „Ich weiß selbst, wie fruchtbar wir Elben sind, daher habe ich etwas nachgeholfen und dem Prinzen das entsprechende Mittel verabreicht." 

Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über Goleyn schönes Gesicht und er hustete dezent in seine Faust. Er schwieg und ließ Oberon fortfahren: „Das Orkgift muß das neue Leben in ihr getötet haben. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

Es herrschte Stille und Oberon meinte Schmerz und Trauer bei dem Ifrey zu spüren. Er gab dem Sterblichen die Zeit, zu verstehen, was Asani widerfahren war, und darüber nachzudenken, was das für Konsequenzen für sie hatte. Aber Goleyn fragte: „Ihr habt Euch sicherlich in der Menge vertan."

Oberon schnaubte verächtlich zur Antwort und sah den Ifrey Fürsten herausfordernd an. Goleyn ging jedoch nicht darauf ein und fragte ernster: „Ihr seid Euch also sicher, daß sie auf jeden Fall empfangen hat?"

Der Elb war nicht wirklich besänftigt, aber genug, um zu nicken. „Dafür gebe ich Maja meine rechte Hand."

Goleyn verzog das Gesicht. „Na, unser Clan ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und hat sich von der Barbarei verabschiedet."

Oberon betrachtete wachsam den Ifrey, aber sein arrogantes Lächeln verriet nichts davon. „Eure Gesetze sind mir bekannt. Asani wird ihre Hand verlieren und sterben. Aber das werde ich nicht erlauben, Ifrey."

Auf Goleyns Gesicht erschien zum ersten Mal ein mildes Lächeln. Ungetrübt von Arroganz und Spott. Ohne auf den Elben zu achten, setzte sich Goleyn aufs Bett und betrachtete Asani. „Ihr wart lange fort. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich auch in unserem Clan viel verändert."

Ende von Kapitel 35 ½ (Intermezzo)

*********************************

Es ist ziemlich lang für ein Intermezzo, aber dennoch zähle ich dieses Kapitel als 35½ , weil es nicht wirklich etwas zur Handlung beiträgt. Man hätte alles bis auf die letzte Passage weglassen können, aber ich hatte sehr viel Spaß an den Szenen mit Oberon/Thranduil und Oberon/Glorfindel, so daß ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten wollte. ^o^ 

Was ist nun aber zwischen Glorfindel und Oberon geschehen? Was die noch ältere Frage aufwirft, was ist zwischen Oberon und Gandalf passiert? Diese Fragen werden im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet...


	38. 36 Familiensache

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin und Quizmaster: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: Die Wahrheit

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

36. Kapitel: Familiensache

Herzog Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk war ein furchteinflößend riesiger und massiger Mann. Der Zusatz "ti Ruk" in seinem Namen bedeutete "Bestie" und tatsächlich wirkte er bei Kämpfen wie ein Uruk-hai. Die langen schwarzen Haare, obgleich schon mit Silber und Weiß durchzogen, und das finstere und vernarbte Gesicht taten ihr übriges. Dennoch machten die Elben Bruchtals keinen großen Bogen um ihn. Denn sie erkannten unter seiner offensichtlichen Wildheit ein gütiges und liebendes Herz. Sie hatten ihn in tiefster Sorge um seine Tochter gesehen und sein Entzücken bemerkt, als er des nachts durch Bruchtals Gärten gewandert war, um seinen Gefühle und Gedanken Ruhe zu geben. 

So wunderte sich niemand, als der Herzog frisch rasiert und angetan in elbischen Gewändern am Morgen nach seiner Ankunft in Bruchtal in der großen Halle auftauchte. Mit einem leisen, aber sehr freundlichen "Mae govannen" ging er an den anwesenden Elben vorbei und setzte sich zu Goleyn an den Tisch, der etwas lustlos in einer Tasse Tee rührte. Dieser sah bei weitem nicht so gut erholt aus. Auch wenn sich wie immer keinerlei Makel an dem Mann finden ließ, so verrieten ihn die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Ohne ein Lächeln sah der Stellvertreter Majas auf und fragte den Herzog ohne jegliche Einleitung: "Hast du es dir überlegt?"

"Ja", antwortete der Herzog knapp. "Ich lehne ab."

Goleyn hob langsam eine seiner hellen Brauen. Unvermittelt kam Leben in ihm und er setzte sich etwas auf. "Willst du das wirklich?" 

Eine Dienerin kam und tischte dem Herzog das Frühstück auf. Dieser wartete so lange mit der Antwort, während Goleyn ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Erst als die Elbe gegangen war, sah Yuk wieder auf. "Ja." 

"Maja sagte, sie wolle diese Verbindung trotz allem anerkennen, da der Elb unsere Sitten nicht kennt."

"Aber Asani kennt sie seit ihrer Geburt."

Goleyn begann wieder in seinem Tee zu rühren. Diesmal langsamer und nachdenklicher. "Ich verstehe dich. Aber bedenke, daß wir in Bruchtal nur zu Gast sind. Du wirst die Elben mit unseren Ritualen erschrecken. Willst du nicht warten, bis wir wieder Zuhause sind? Dann kannst du dem Elbenprinzen ganz traditionell die Ohren abschneiden."

"Wenn ich warte, wird dieser Elb sie vor meiner Nase entführen und ich werde Asani nicht bei Nacht und Nebel davonschleichen lassen. Sie ist mein einziges Kind." Der Herzog nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. "Und die Elben sind weise genug, um zu verstehen, daß Fremde auch fremde Sitten haben." 

Goleyn seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie lieben sich. Reicht dir das nicht? Mußt du denn unbedingt darauf bestehen?"

Als wäre es das Wichtigste auf der Welt, nahm sich der Herzog sehr viel Zeit, die Tasse auf den Tisch zu plazieren. "Ihre Mutter würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich unsere einzige Tochter ohne eine rechtmäßig durchgeführtes Zeremonie ziehen lassen. Sie würde aus ihrem Grab steigen und mir die Ohren abschneiden." 

Goleyn stützte schweigend sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände und erwiderte Yuks düsteren Blick. Lange sahen sich beide Ifreys so an. Keiner sagte etwas. Keiner rührte sich. Schließlich stieß Goleyn einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Er holte einen schmalen Dolch aus der Innentasche seiner dunkelroten Jacke und legte sie auf den Tisch. Die Klinge des Dolches blitzte gefährlich im Tageslicht, aber der Schein trog, da sie an beiden Seiten stumpf war und die Verzierungen des Griffes zu schwer waren, um gut in der Hand zu liegen. "Ich werde versuchen Maja zu erklären, warum du darauf bestehst. Bis sie ihre Zustimmung gegeben hat, passiert heute gar nichts. Verstanden?"

"Danke, Goleyn", flüsterte Yuk und ließ den Dolch in seiner großen Hand verschwinden. 

"Kläre den Elben vorher auf, sonst geschieht hier eine Katastrophe", mahnte Goleyn eindringlich und war nicht zufrieden, als der Herzog wortlos nickte, sich dann erhob und davon stapfte. Majas Berater seufzte schwer und legte sich im Gedanken den Plan für den heutigen Tag fest, während er von Yuks unberührten Frühstück naschte. Er mußte Maja überreden, die Zeremonie hier in Bruchtal abzuhalten und vor allem mußte er mit Lord Elrond reden, damit dieser die Zeremonie nicht als militärischen Affront auffaßte. Unter Umständen mußte er auch König Thranduil einbeziehen. Schließlich ging es um seinen Sohn. Vielleicht sollte er auch König Aragorn von Gondor um eine Audienz bitten. Wäre es ratsam, Oberon von allem zu erzählen? Goleyn unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Es würden schwere Verhandlungen werden. Müde trank er von seinem Tee. Leider war er schon kalt.

~*~

Legolas rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Sessel herum, als er Lord Êdundion, einem der drei Ratgeber seines Vaters, zuhörte. Die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, als der Elb plötzlich vor Asanis Krankenzimmer gestanden und um eine Audienz gebeten hatte. So hatte Legolas erst erfahren, daß sich sein Vater, alle Berater Düsterwalds und zwanzig bewaffnete Krieger in Bruchtal befanden. Außerdem waren Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf und die Hobbits aus Perrigon eingetroffen. Oberon Temonis war mit ihnen gekommen und soweit Legolas Êdundion verstanden hatte, schien dieser ganz Bruchtal insbesondere seinen Vater in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Aber was Legolas gleichzeitig überraschte und zutiefst entsetzte, war, die Ifreys waren auch in Bruchtal. Êdundions Informationen zufolge handelte es sich dabei um den Clanoberhaupt mit dem Stellvertreter, einem finsteren Herzog und dem Hohen oder Ältestenrat der Ifreys. 

Legolas hatte die Unterredung kurzerhand ins Nebenzimmer verlegt, wo es gemütliche Sessel gab. Nicht nur er mußte sich setzen, auch Lord Êdundion schien dringend einen solchen Sessel zu brauchen. Denn der sonst so muntere und unerschütterliche Berater sah zu Tode erschöpft aus. Dunkle violette Ringe zeichneten tiefe Schatten unter den grünen Augen, die ihn blutunterlaufen aus einem fahlen Gesicht trübe anblickten. Das lange schwarze Haar sah merkwürdig zerzaust aus, als hätte sich der Elb die Haare einige Male gerauft. Aber so etwas tat er gewöhnlich nie. Dieser Anblick besorgte Legolas sehr, aber nebenan lag jemand, um den er sich noch mehr sorgte. 

Asani war soweit genesen, daß sie das Bett verlassen konnte. Aber sie schien noch nicht ganz wahrgenommen zu haben, wo sie sich befand. Sie kannte nur das Krankenzimmer und die Aussicht auf einige Bäume. Er fürchtete, daß ihre Neugier sie zur Wanderschaft treiben würde. In Bruchtal gab es keine Türen, die man abschließen konnte. Elben spürten instinktiv, wann sie jemanden stören würden oder nicht. Obendrein war die Architektur in Bruchtal von hohen, offenen Räumen geprägt. Asanis Krankenzimmer hatte daher mehr als einen Zugang. Noch während Êdundion ihm von den Ifreys erzählte, stellte er sich vor, wie sie über den überlangen Saum ihres Nachthemdes stolperte und die Treppe hinunterfiel oder in ihren Vater hinein lief. Legolas' Herz fror bei diesen Gedanken buchstäblich ein. 

Asani hatte sich einmal Sorgen gemacht, was sein Vater und das Volk von Düsterwald über ihre Verbindung denken würde. Aber er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, was ihr Vater oder ihr Clan dazu sagen würde. Wie es nun aussah, stand eine Konfrontation kurz bevor, und Legolas verspürte bei der Vorstellung so etwas wie Nervosität. Er erinnerte sich, daß Oberon ihm gesagt hatte, daß die Ifreys die Bindung einer Kriegerin erst akzeptieren, wenn sie erlegt und schwanger von dem Mann war. Letzeres war sie nicht. Das galt bei den Ifreys als Schande und wurde hart bestraft. Er mußte sie ganz dringend vor ihrer eigenen Familie beschützen und dafür mußte er zurück zu ihr. Sein Blick wurde immer unsteter und wanderte immer öfter von Êdundion zu Asanis Tür. 

"Hoheit!" rief der Berater mahnend, "es ist wirklich sehr ernst!" Legolas kehrte blinzelnd in die Wirklichkeit zurück und hörte sich an, was der andere Elb ihm seit einigen Minuten zu sagen versuchte. "Euer Vater braucht Euch...nein, wir brauchen Euch! Wenn Ihr Eurem Vater nicht bald die Aufwartung macht, dann geschieht hier eine Katastrophe. Und bei allem Respekt, Hoheit, so ein Vorfall könnte unsere Beziehungen zu Bruchtal und Lothlorien sehr beeinträchtigen."

"Mein Vater mag nicht so weise wie Lord Elrond und nicht so mächtig wie Frau Galadriel sein, aber als König von Düsterwald besitzt auch er eine gesunde Portion Vernunft", erwiderte Legolas mit ernster Ruhe. "Daher denke ich nicht, daß wir uns in diesem Punkt sorgen sollten."

Dem Berater sackten die Schultern herunter und sein Gesicht lief purpurrot an. "Hoheit, verzeiht meine Dreistigkeit. So war das nicht gemeint." Er streckte etwas hilflos die Hände aus, als er erneut zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. "Hoheit, Ihr wart noch sehr jung, als Oberon Temonis Berater Eures Vaters war und Ihr wißt nicht, wie diese Beziehung gewesen war. Aber laßt Euch sagen, daß es eine Erschütterung durch unser Reich ging, wenn diese beiden aufeinander trafen." Als Elbenprinz ihn skeptisch anblickte, rief Êdundion verzweifelt aus: "Wirklich! Ich lüge Euch doch nicht an!"

Legolas hob beruhigend die Hand. "Ich glaube Euch immer jedes Wort, Êdundion. Wenn Ihr sagt, daß es sich so zugetragen hat, glaube ich es Euch." 

Nun blickte der Berater skeptisch drein. Sein Gegenüber ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein und erhob sich lächelnd. Êdundion streckte erneut die Hände aus. "Hoheit, bitte..."

"Ich werde ihn aufsuchen", versprach Legolas lächelnd. "Richtet ihm bitte aus, daß ich später da sein werde." Die Audienz war beendet.

Für den Berater, der Legolas seit seiner Geburt kannte, war sie es allerdings noch nicht. Er sprang auf und stellte sich direkt hinter dem Prinzen. "Mit Verlaub, Hoheit, wann ist später?"

Legolas lächelte bei dem mißtrauischen Ton und mit der Hand bereits an der Türklinke erwiderte er heiter: "Das wäre später."

"Hoheit, bitte...", flehte der Berater ohne Scham, "wir brauchen Euch ganz, ganz dringend. Es ist wichtig!"

"Êdundion, ich habe großes Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten." Mit diesen Worten nickte Legolas dem Berater zu und verschwand wieder in Asanis Zimmer. Er hörte zwar noch einen letzten verzweifelten Aufschrei, aber er hatte wirklich großes Vertrauen in den Berater. Êdundion würde auch aus dieser Krise einen Weg finden. Die Frage war, ob Asani und er, Legolas, das unvermeidbare Treffen mit ihren Vätern bzw. Familien und Clans überstehen würden. Aber vielleicht machte er sich zu viele Sorgen und alles würde ohne Schwierigkeiten verlaufen. Als er jedoch zu Asanis Bett hinüber sah, schienen seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden zu sein. 

Das Bett war leer. 

Legolas ging trotzdem hinüber und berührte kurz das Kissen. Es war schon kalt. Asani mußte das Bett schon vor längerer Zeit verlassen haben. Hatte das Gespräch doch so lange gedauert? Aber er beruhigte sich etwas, als er auf einem Stuhl er das weiße Nachthemd entdeckte, das Asani getragen hatte. Ihre rechte Schulter war noch nicht verheilt und selbst mit Hilfe brauchte sie einige Zeit, bis sie sich umgezogen hatte. Sie konnte daher noch nicht weit sein. Schnell suchte er das Zimmer und die angrenzende Räume nach ihr ab. 

Er betrat zuletzt einen eher unscheinbaren Raum, in dem nur ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Seltsam karg, wenn man ihn mit den anderen Räumlichkeiten in Bruchtal verglich. Aber das tatsächliche Wunder dieses Zimmers verbarg sich hinter den langen weißen Vorhängen an der Wand gegenüber dem Eingang. Dahinter lag ein großzügiger Balkon, der einen unglaublichen Überblick auf die Gärten und Wasserfälle Bruchtals bot. 

Der Wind blähte wieder einmal die leichten Stoffbahnen auf und es sah aus, als würden sie Legolas zu sich winken. Obwohl er keine Zeit für schöne Aussichten hatte, näherte er sich ihnen. Und tatsächlich sah er zwei Gestalten auf dem Balkon stehen, als die Brise die schleierhaften Vorhänge für einen Moment auseinander blies. 

Legolas spürte förmlich den Stein von seinem Herz fallen, als er Erestor erkannte, der mit einer kleineren Person sprach, die von Kopf bis Fuß in grau-blauen Stoff gehüllt war. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu Legolas stand, wußte er, daß es nur Asani sein konnte. Denn die Gestalt hielt Asanis Schwert in der linken Hand und den rechten Arm angewinkelt vor dem Körper. Das Schwert ließ sich nur von seiner Herrin anfassen und wegen der Verletzung an ihrer rechten Schulter, trug Asani den Arm immer in einer Schlinge, wenn sie sich beim Essen im Bett aufgesetzt hatte. 

"Darum schlägt Lord Elrond vor, das Schwert unserem Schmied zu überlassen", hörte Legolas Elronds Berater gerade sagen, "aber Ihr müßt das Schwert halten, während er es ausbessert, denn es scheint niemanden außer Euch zu mögen."

"Es war bei der Wahl seiner Herrin aber nicht so wählerisch", gab Asani leise zur Antwort. Sie klang geistesabwesend, denn sie betrachtete sehr eingehend ihr Schwert.

"Ich bin mir sicher, daß es gut gewählt hat", erwiderte Erestor warm und als die Vorhänge wieder das Spielzeug des launischen Windes wurden, kreuzten sich die Blicke der beiden Elben. Erestor lächelte Legolas freundlich an. "Nicht wahr, Hoheit?"

Legolas trat hervor und bedachte Asani mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, als er Erestor antwortete: "Es hätte nicht besser wählen können."

Asani erwiderte etwas zaghaft dieses Lächeln und ließ das Schwert auf die übliche Weise wieder verschwinden. Schweigend sahen sich beide an. Erestor räusperte sich und sagte schmunzelnd: "Das Frühstück sollte jetzt serviert werden. Da Fräulein Asani sich einigermaßen erholt hat, hoffe ich Euch beide in der großen Halle zu sehen."

"Wenn sie möchte", erwiderte Legolas und fügte schnell mit einem Lächeln hinzu, "dann treffen wir uns dort wieder, Herr Erestor."

Der Bruchtal Elb nickte zufrieden und ließ die beiden auf dem Balkon zurück. Keiner der beiden nahm wirklich Notiz davon. Asani beobachtete Legolas aufmerksam, als dieser keine Anstalten machte, zu ihr zu gehen. Statt dessen lehnte er sich lächelnd an die Wand und musterte sie seelenruhig von Kopf bis Fuß.

Es war auf eine aufregende Art erfrischend, Asani nicht mehr in einem weißen Nachthemd oder im Bett liegend zu sehen. Das taubenblaue Kleid, das sie gerade trug, hatte zarte, dunkel abgesetzten Stickereien an den Säumen der weiten Ärmel und des Rockes, der kunstvoll an der linken Hüfte hoch gerafft wurde, um freundlich zu vertuschen, daß dieses Kleid eigentlich zu lang war. Wie der Kragen oder Ausschnitt beschaffen war, konnte Legolas nicht ausmachen, denn ein langer Schal bedeckte ihr Haar und lag in weiten Falten gelegt über ihren Schultern. Zierliche silberne Spangen befestigten das Tuch an ihrem Kopf und verliehen ihrem Erscheinen etwas Erhabenes und Edles. Als sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte, fiel eine kurze Locke aus dem Zugriff einer Spange und kringelte sich knapp über ihrer Braue. 

Die Erinnerung an einen schwarzen, blutdurchtränkten Zopf drängte sich an die Oberfläche seiner guten Laune und rührte an der Wut und Hilflosigkeit, die er vor Tagen abgelegt zu haben glaubte. Sehr langsam löste er sich von der Wand und kam auf sie zu. Ihren fragenden Blick wich er aus und konzentrierte sich auf das Lösen des silbernen Haarschmucks. Da sie nicht protestierte, zog er den Schal hinterher fort.

Mocalyons Schnitt war nicht so sauber gewesen und Asani waren noch einige ganz lange Strähnen übriggeblieben, die sie allerdings verwahrlost erschienen ließen. Aber nun hatte man ihr Haar auf eine Länge gestutzt und die Locken mit irgendeinem Öl sorgsam frisiert. Diese Frisur ließ sie beinahe kindlich wirken. Klein. Verletzlich. Und so sterblich.

Vorsichtig tippte er die Locke an, die sich nicht mehr hinters Ohr klemmen ließ. Ein schmerzlicher Blick trat in seine Augen. Dies war das einzige Andenken an den Überfall und es würde seine Zeit brauchen, bis das Haar wieder so lang wie zuvor sein würde.

"Kurz, nicht wahr?" fragte sie etwas unsicher. Sie blickte ihn dabei nicht ein und zupfte verlegen an ihren Haaren. 

Legolas fing ihre nervöse Hand ein und zog sie von ihren Haaren fort. Er sagte kein Wort und wartete, bis sie ihn endlich ansah. Es brach ihm fast das Herz. Ihr Blick war so scheu und ängstlich. Das sollte sie nicht sein. Nicht vor ihm. Zärtlich, beinah tröstend, strich er mit den Fingerspitzen an der zarten Linie ihres Unterkiefers entlang und hob ihr Kinn zu sich hoch. "Du bist immer noch wunderschön." 

Zu seinem Erstaunen errötete sie nicht vor Freude oder gab ein beschämtes Schnauben von sich, sondern starrte ihn furchtbar verwirrt an. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie mit dieser Art von Antwort gar nicht gerechnet. "Ja, findest du?" 

Legolas erkannte, daß sie sich keineswegs ihres Aussehens schämte, sondern wie sie das Haar verloren hatte. Ein Feind hatte sie besiegt und sie damit gedemütigt, in dem er ihr Haar als Trophäe abgeschnitten hatte. Als Kriegerin mußte sie das mehr schmerzen. 

Legolas nickte lächelnd und rieb eine schwarze Locke zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Sorgsam steckte er die silbernen Klemmen wieder in ihr Haar. "Es sieht niedlich aus."

"Niedlich?" wiederholte Asani sehr schrill und aufs äußerste verstört. 

Der Elb lächelte zwar, aber seine Stimme war todernst, als er seine Fingern mit ihren verschränkte und plötzlich sagte: "Ich hätte diesen Ork durch ganz Mittelerde gejagt und ihn für jedes abgeschnittene Haar mindestens einmal die Haut über die Ohren gezogen." Sein Lächeln verschwand und seine Hand umfaßte ihre fester. "Für jeden Blutstropfen, den du vergossen hast, hätte er hundertfach bluten müssen." Er begann mit der anderen Hand über ihre Wange zu streichen und zeichneten zärtlich ihre verletzliche Linie ihres Halses nach. Mocalyon hatte ihm gesagt, daß ihr die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte. Aber dank ihres Paktes war nichts davon zu sehen. Es tröstete Legolas keineswegs. "Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", versicherte sie ihm sanft. "Du hast geschlafen." 

Unglücklich senkte der Elb sein Haupt. "Ich hätte nichts von Oberons Gewürzmischung probieren sollen. Wäre ich bei Sinnen gewesen, hätte dieser Ork dir nicht ein Haar krümmen können."

"Wir fragen Herrn Gloins Sohn, ob er Oberon so lange festhält, während wir ihm dafür die Ohren abschneiden", scherzte Asani vorsichtig. "Willst du das linke oder das rechte Ohr?" Legolas lächelte nicht einmal. Sie übte etwas Druck auf ihre verschlungenen Finger aus, damit er sie wieder ansah. "Du hast doch nicht gewußt, was es war. Legolas, mach dir deswegen keinen Vorwurf." 

"Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, was an dem Abend passiert ist", gestand er leise, ohne auf sie hören. Er wagte es kaum, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen, als er wispernd fragte: "Habe ich dir weh getan?"

Asani errötete zwar, schüttelte aber vehement den Kopf und lächelte schief. "Das könntest du doch nie."

Legolas sah nicht so überzeugt aus. "Weil ich geschlafen habe, hat dich dieser Ork mehr als nur einmal getötet und gefoltert. Wegen mir wurdest du vergiftet und..."

"Das ist mir gleich", unterbrach sie ihn mit fester Stimme. Sie sah ihn grade in die Augen und wiederholte: "Das ist mir gleich. Solange dir nichts geschieht, nehme ich alles in Kauf. Der Tod kann mir nichts anhaben." Als Legolas bei diesen Worten scharf einatmete, fuhr sie entschlossen fort: "Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern, Legolas." 

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und Asani spürte, wie ihre Knie dabei weich wurden. Er neigte sich ihr hinunter und flüsterte bedrohlich an ihren Lippen: "Und ob ich das werde. Ich werde dir bis in alle Ewigkeit folgen und dich von allen Unsinn fernhalten, den du zu machen gedenkst. Ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Du entkommst mir nicht."

Asani wurde schlagartig still und schluckte hart. Sie sah ihn zugleich wütend und äußerst fasziniert an. Er umfaßte zärtlich ihr Kinn und wisperte um vieles sanfter: "Ich ertrage es nicht, auch nur einen Kratzer an dir zu sehen. Mein Herz würde brechen, wenn du weinen würdest. Ich will an deiner Seite sein und dich beschützen." Ein Schatten eines traurigen Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. "Wenn jedoch der Tag kommt, an dem du mich nicht mehr ertragen kannst..." Sein Ton wurde eine Spur härter. "...dann werde ich dir folgen, bist du es dir anders überlegst."

"Ich werde dich wirklich nicht los?" fragte sie unsicher. 

"Du wirst keine Ruhe vor mir haben", versprach er und lehnte aufatmend seine Stirn an ihre. Als er in ihre Augen sah, war jede Härte aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Sie leuchteten statt dessen hell und warm. "Asani, ich liebe dich. Ich will jeden Tag mit dir beginnen und beenden, bis der Allmächtige uns allen ein Ende setzt."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und blinzelte sie schnell weg, damit dem blöden Elb nicht wirklich das Herz brach. Impulsiv stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte voller Überschwang sein Gesicht. "Danke."

"Ist das alles, was ich bekomme?" fragte er und blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. " ‚Danke' ?"

"Reicht das nicht?" fragte sie mit einem unterdrückten Lachen zurück. 

"Bei Eru, nein!" rief er empört. Aber seine böse Miene war nur aufgesetzt, da es verdächtig an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte und seine Augen funkelten.

"Was willst du denn noch?" fragte sie unschuldig. 

"Sag mir, feredir", flüsterte er auf einmal sehr ernst. "Würdest du mir bis zum Ende aller Tage folgen?"

"Ja." Ihre Antwort kam schnell und ganz ehrlich. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht und sie versuchte sie wieder klar zu blinzeln. "Ich folge dir jederzeit überallhin und wenn du meiner überdrüssig werden sein solltest...." Ihr Lächeln war so zittrig wie ihre Finger, die vorsichtig seine Lippen berührten. "...dann werde ich dich in die Eiswüsten verschleppen, von wo du niemals den Weg zurück nach Düsterwald finden wirst." Ihre Finger glitten hinunter zu seinem Kinn, das sie dann sanft sich herunter drückte, bis sie ohne Anstrengung in seine Augen sehen konnte. Sie schluckte und holte tief Luft. "Ich will nicht ohne dich sein." Sie stellte sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen, bis ihre Lippen direkt unter seinen schwebten und sich ihre Nasen berührten. Legolas spürte einen leisen Luftzug auf seinem Gesicht, als sie tief Luft holte, und er senkte seine Lider, bis er sie zwischen seinen Wimpern kaum noch erkennen konnte. Aber sie küßte ihn nicht. Er beobachtete etwas enttäuscht, wie sie sich wieder von ihm zurückzog. Sie unterbrach allerdings nicht einmal den Augenkontakt, daher sah er zu seiner Bestürzung die dicken Tränen, die sie ohne ein Laut weinte. Ihre Stimme war jedoch erstaunlich klar, als sie dann sagte: "Ich liebe dich, Legolas." 

Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar, als er das tat, wofür sie außerstande gewesen war. Sein Hand zitterte und er griff daher fester als beabsichtigt nach ihr, als er sie innig küßte. Er wollte, daß sie das fühlte, das ihn in diesem Moment so aufwühlte, und es drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Widerwillig ließ er von ihr ab, weil ihr rechter Arm gegen seine Brust drückte und ihm in Erinnerung rief, daß sie noch etwas Schonung bedurfte. Asani schien das hingegen ganz vergessen zu haben, denn sie legte die linke Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn für einen weiteren Kuß zu sich herunter. Legolas ließ sie gewähren und erst als ihr Arm wieder im Weg war, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er Asani etwas von sich hielt. Ein spitzbübisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen und er flüsterte gerade noch hörbar: "Danke."

Sie lachte zwar, schlug aber dennoch entrüstet nach ihm. "Oh Legolas, du blöder Elb!"

Ohne viel Mühe fing er grinsend ihre Faust ein, legte beide Arme um sie und hielt sie fest genug an sich gedrückt, damit sie stillhielt. "Asani, es macht mich so glücklich, daß ich meine Wege nicht mehr alleine beschreiten muß...daß ich sie nun mit dir gehen kann."

"Aber wohin sollen wir gehen?" fragte sie nach einer Weile leise. 

Als sie ihre Hand flach auf seine Brust legte, verstand er, was sie tatsächlich meinte. "Deine Hand bekommen sie nur, wenn sie an mir vorbeikommen", erwiderte Legolas fest entschlossen und legte seine Hand über ihre. "Niemand wird dir je wieder etwas tun. Ihm widerfährt nämlich sonst dasselbe wie diesem Ork."

"Dann werde ich wohl einen großen Bogen um meinen Clan machen müssen, um das Blutvergießen zu vermeiden", scherzte sie leise. Aber Legolas entging das leise Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht. 

"Komm mit mir nach Düsterwald", sagte er eindringlich und wich so weit von ihr zurück, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Niemand wird dich dort finden. Weder Maja noch irgend jemand. Niemand wird dir je etwas antun können." 

Asani blickte ihn bei der Erwähnung seiner Heimat besorgt an, sagte aber nichts. Legolas wußte auch diesmal, woran sie dachte und seit der Unterredung mit Êdundion nagten diese Sorgen und Ängste an ihm. Aber um sie zu beruhigen, gab er sich sehr zuversichtlich. Er zuckte nonchalant die Schultern und erwiderte: "Wenn Vater mich auch verbannen sollte...Aragorn ist noch im Begriff sein Königreich zu einen und aufzubauen. Er wird einen fähigen Berater brauchen. Als Thronfolger Düsterwalds bin ich mehr als nur fähig." Lächelnd fügte er noch hinzu: "Eine ifreyschen Schwertmeisterin für seine faulen Ritter wäre er sicherlich auch nicht abgeneigt." Asani lachte zwar, aber Legolas spürte dennoch die Traurigkeit. "Sollen wir lieber zu Oberon? Wir könnten Dreiviertel seiner Einnahmen fordern. Er steht schließlich sehr tief in unserer Schuld." 

Diesmal kam ihr Lachen von Herzen und sie nickte sogar begeistert bei seinem Vorschlag. "Das könnten wir auch machen. Aber ich bevorzuge dann doch die Stelle als Schwertmeisterin."

"Was immer sein wird", begann Legolas feierlich. "Ich bin bei dir, Asani."

Als hätte es niemals ein Schatten über ihr Lächeln gegeben, strahlte sie ihn vor Freude an, und ihr Kuß war süßer wie nie zuvor. "So wie ich immer bei dir sein werde, Legolas Grünblatt."

"Gut", meinte Legolas sehr zufrieden. "Schmied oder Frühstück?"

~*~

Die Zeit am Schicksalsberg hatte Lord Elrond gelehrt, auch in gefährlichen Situationen schnell zu improvisieren. Daher hatte er den momentanen Umständen entsprechend umdisponiert und seine Gemächer mit einem Viertel der Bibliothek füllen lassen, damit er dort seine liegengebliebene Arbeiten erledigen konnte. Er bevorzugte eigentlich die Bibliothek, da ihn dort jeder zu jeder Zeit ansprechen konnte. Aber seit Oberon Temonis in Bruchtal war, schien in Glorfindel ein unbändiger Blutdurst erwacht zu sein, den er nur an verbannten Elben stillen wollte. Da dieser nie einem Streit aus dem Weg gegangen war, hielt Elrond es für besser, wenigstens Glorfindel unter Verschluß zu halten. Das an einem Ort, an dem sogar seine Berater Hemmungen hatten, ihn zu stören. Jeder wußte, daß seine Privatgemächer nur für seine Kinder unbegrenzt zugänglich waren. Das hatte der Elbenfürst Oberon vor langer Zeit einmal gesagt und ungewöhnlich wie er nun einmal, hielt er sich bis heute daran, und deswegen verlief der frühe Morgen sehr ruhig.

Vielleicht war es zu friedlich für Glorfindel. Zwar verriet er mit keinem Wort und mit keiner Geste, daß er mit Elronds Arrangement unzufrieden war, aber der Elbenfürst spürte die brodelnde Wut hinter der stoischen Miene. Er schmunzelte, als Glorfindel schroffer als sonst die Prognose für die kommende Ernte vorlegte. 

Elrond las in aller Ruhe die Seiten durch und griff zur Feder, um hier und da einige Anweisungen und Kommentare anzufügen. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie unruhig der Berater zwischen Zimmer- und Balkontür hin und her sah. Es war, als erwartete er, daß jemand jeden Augenblick herein stürmen würde. Elronds Lächeln vertiefte sich. Nein, Oberon würde ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben...

"OBERON! DU VERFLUCHTER HUND VON EINEM ELBEN!! ICH BRING DICH UM!!!"

Elrond fuhr so heftig zusammen, daß er mit der Feder ein Loch in das Papier riß, und Glorfindel hob die Faust und rief triumphierend: "Ha! Ich habe es gewußt! Er hat etwas angestellt. Laßt ihn uns aufhängen, Mylord." 

"Glorfindel, mäßige dich", mahnte Elrond müde. Mit einem schweren Seufzer legte er die Feder fort und ging zum Balkon, um nachzusehen, was los war. Das Gebrüll kam nämlich vom oberen Stockwerk, wo man die hohen Gäste einquartierte. Der Stimme und der Wortwahl nach zu urteilen, war es wohl der König von Düsterwald. 

Elrond hatte kaum den kleinen Balkon betreten, als schon Oberon Temonis lachend und auf äußerste vergnügt darauf landete. In einer anscheinend einzigen übergangslosen Bewegung drehte sich Oberon schwungvoll zu den beiden Bruchtal Elben um und verbeugte sich. "Einen wundervollen guten Morgen, Elrond!" Dann zwinkerte er Glorfindel zu. "Du siehst fabelhaft aus, Goldlöckchen." Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und griff schon nach dem Geländer. "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!" Mit einem Satz verschwand er in das raschelnde Laub der Bäume, die unter Elronds Balkon standen.

"Oberon!" rief Elrond und rannte zum Geländer, um nachzusehen, wo der Elb hin gesprungen war. Dieser rutschte gerade lässig einen Baumstamm hinunter und grinste spöttisch hoch. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und er huschte schnell hinter dem Baum. 

Elrond sah und hörte nichts, aber allein Oberons Reaktion veranlaßte ihn, sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Eine weitere wertvolle Lektion, die ihn die Zeit am Schicksalsberg gelehrt hatte, war, daß es Lebensgefahr bedeutete, wenn man sich in Oberons Nähe aufhielt. Einen Herzschlag später zischte ein Pfeil in einem sehr gefährlichen Winkel über ihn hinweg und bohrte sich tief in den Baum, hinter dem Oberon wieder hervorkam. 

"Thranduil", sagte Oberon laut und deutlich. Seine Stimme war voll vom gespielten Tadel und echten Lachen. "Ich bin entsetzt! Der arme Baum...was hat er dir bloß getan?" 

"BASTARD!!" schrie Thranduil. 

"Angenehm, mein Name ist Oberon Temonis", erwiderte der Bordellvater frech und rannte lachend davon.

"OBERON! DU BIST TOT!!"

"Majestät, bitte nicht!" rief wieder eine verzweifelte Stimme von oben. Es klang sehr nach einem der Düsterwald Berater. "Wir sind nicht Zuhause!"

"DANN SCHAFFT IHN NACH HAUSE UND ICH BRINGE IHN DORT UM!!"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihre Majestät die Königin das erlauben wird."

"DANN BRING ICH IHN JETZT UM!!"

"Wirklich, Majestät, Ihr solltet Euch nicht so aufregen?"

"Ja, Ihr seid wieder so rot im Gesicht."

"HALTET DEN MUND!!"

"Majestät, wir machen uns ernsthaft Sorgen!"

"Wirklich, Majestät, wir...nein, bitte nicht!"

"Majestät, was tut ihr da?" 

"Nein!! Macht das nicht, Majestät!" 

Kurz darauf landete der König unter Buche und Eiche, Thranduil von Düsterwald, in der vollendeten Eleganz einer Raubkatze hinter Elrond. Er hatte seine weiten, langen Gewänder und die Krone abgelegt und trug praktische Kleidung wie ein Krieger. Ein voller Köcher hing nachlässig gebunden über seiner Schulter und in den Händen hielt er einen Bogen. Für einen Moment glaubte Elrond Legolas Grünblatt auf seinen Balkon zu sehen. Ihm fiel auf, wie sehr sich doch Vater und Sohn ähnelten. Aber Thranduils Haltung war geprägt von der jahrelangen Macht und der Blick war kühn und arrogant. Elrond fand kaum Zeit, sich zu fragen, ob Legolas nach einigen Jahrtausenden genauso sein würde, denn es galt einen Mord zu verhindern und Bruchtal vor der Zerstörung zu retten. 

Der Elbenfürst schoß wieder in die Höhe, kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den König zu und griff schnell nach ihm, als er an ihm vorbeizulaufen drohte. "Guten Morgen, Thranduil! Wollt Ihr nicht einen Moment herein kommen?" 

"Nachdem ich diesen Halunken umgebracht habe, gerne", fauchte Thranduil verstimmt und hatte schon seinen Fuß auf dem Geländer. Aber er kam nicht von der Stelle, denn Elrond hielt ihn immer noch fest.

"Bitte", sagte der Fürst ihm gerade in die Augen schauend. Die lächelnde und heitere Fassade bröckelte und so etwas wie eine gereizte Verzweiflung trat zutage. "Wenn Ihr schon einen Mord in meinem Haus begeht, dann sagt mir wenigstens warum."

"Ich begehe keinen Mord! Ich führe hier nur die Todesstrafe durch!" empörte sich Thranduil und stellte sich vor Elrond. "Habt Ihr gewußt, wie sein...sein...Bor-dell heißt?!?"

Elrond schüttelte nur sehr langsam den Kopf. Er ahnte, daß er es nicht wissen wollte.

"ELBENWALD!!" schrie Thranduil aufgebracht. "Und es sieht aus wie Düsterwald!" 

Glorfindel, der bis jetzt still war, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und wandte sich stöhnend ab. Er schien nicht ganz zu verkraften, was er gerade gehört hatte. Elrond hingegen starrte den König ausdruckslos an. Es überraschte ihn nicht und er glaubte, daß dieses Bordell so hieß und so aussah. Es hatte schließlich mit Oberon Temonis zu tun. Aber dennoch krächzte er ungläubig: "Tatsächlich?"

"Er hat unsere Heimat entweiht, in dem er sie zur Kulisse für diese menschlichen Unanständigkeiten degradiert hat! Dafür verdient er den Tod!" 

"Ich bin dafür", meinte Glorfindel enthusiastisch, aber ein strenger Blick von dem Fürsten ließ ihn wieder schweigen. 

"Ihn jetzt zu töten, wäre doch keine Lösung", versuchte Elrond einzulenken.

Thranduil zögerte und blickte nachdenklich drein. "Meint Ihr, ich sollte ihn zwingen, dieses Haus zu schließen, ehe ich ihn umbringe?"

"Nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", seufzte Elrond zwischen Verzweiflung und ungläubigen Lachen. "Ihr sollt ihn überhaupt nicht töten. Nicht nur hier, sondern auch nirgendwo sonst."

"Ich soll ihn ungeschoren davon kommen lassen?"

"Meint Ihr nicht, daß er andere Gründe hatte, als Düsterwald zu entweihen?" fragte er ruhig und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste in seine Räume. Zum Glück wandte sich Thranduil nach einigem Zögern vom Geländer ab und betrat den gemütlichen Wohnraum. "Oberon liebte seine Heimat sehr. Vielleicht hatte er es nicht ertragen, auf ewig von dort verbannt zu sein und hat sich deswegen ein Abbild von Düsterwald geschaffen. Daher bitte ich Euch..."

"Elrond, das langt!" fuhr ihm Thranduil gereizt über den Mund. "Ich bewundere Eure Güte und Großzügigkeit. Aber Oberon Temonis verdient sie nicht! Er braucht einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gemächt!!"

"Ich bezweifle, daß das bei ihm hilft", erwiderte Elrond ehrlich.

"Seht Ihr!" rief der König triumphierend. "Nur der Tod kann uns von Oberon befreien."

"Ihr übertreibt." 

Glorfindel wagte wieder einen Vorstoß."Ich finde, Seine Majestät hat da vollkommen Recht. Oberon Temonis darf Bruchtal nicht lebend verlassen."

Elrond machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, ihn mit Blicken oder Worten zu ermahnen, sondern seufzte nur auf.

"Was würdet Ihr denn sagen, wenn er Bruchtal nach gebaut hätte und daraus ein BORDELL macht?" fragte Thranduil. 

Dem Elbenfürst lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, erwiderte jedoch sehr vernünftig: "Ich würde versuchen, zu verstehen, warum er das getan hat, und daher mit ihm reden."

"Ich rede nicht Oberon Temonis!" donnerte der König wütend. 

"Vielleicht ist das genau das Problem."

"Was?"

"Ihr greift nicht zu Worten, sondern gleich zu den Waffen."

"Und was soll das bringen?" 

"Vielleicht erfahrt Ihr ja, warum er Düsterwald nach gebaut hat."

"Und zu einem Freudenhaus für Sterbliche gemacht hat", fügte Glorfindel eifrig hinzu und beinahe zeitgleich lief Seine Majestät vor Wut rot an. Elrond sah seinen Berater an, als wollte er sagen, daß dieser Zusatz vollkommen unnötig gewesen war, denn Thranduil stürmte an Elrond und Glorfindel vorbei und griff nach Pfeil und Bogen. Glorfindel hastete dem König aufgeregt hinterher und hielt bereitwillig den Köcher für ihn. 

"Wartet!" rief Elrond entsetzt, als Thranduil wieder auf den Balkon lief und über das Geländer springen wollte. Er überholte Glorfindel und griff nach dem König, um ihn zurückzuziehen. Zu seinem Erstaunen rannte er beinah in ihm hinein, denn Thranduil war wie von Donner gerührt stehen geblieben.

Der König stand völlig erstarrt am Geländer und blickte recht fassungslos in die Ferne. Elrond stellte sich vorsorglich und neugierig zugleich neben ihn und sah in die gleiche Richtung. Unten in einem der Gärten schlenderten Legolas Hand in Hand mit der nun kurzhaarigen Asani über die Wege. Junge Liebe in voller Blüte. Elrond lächelte milde, aber Thranduil schien nicht so milde zu empfinden.

"Was machen die beiden?" fragte der König plötzlich. 

Elrond wurde ruhiger und entspannter. Die Themen Oberon und Zerstörung Bruchtals schienen vorläufig vergessen. Aber er mußte sich das zufriedene Grinsen verbeißen und runzelte sehr nachdenklich die Stirn, als er antwortete: "Ich glaube, sie küssen sich gerade."

"Das. Sehe. Ich." Thranduil wandte sich mit einem finsteren Blick zu dem Elbenlord. Er streckte beinah verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. "Aber warum...ich verstehe nicht...was soll das heißen?" Er wandte sich an Elrond. "Habt Ihr mir nicht erzählt, Legolas hätte Oberons Nachkomme geschwängert?"

"Ja, das entspricht auch der Wahrheit."

"Aber was macht _sie _dann hier?"

"Warum sollte sie nicht hier sein?"

"Sie ist Legolas' ifreyscher Waffenbruder und Brüder küssen sich nicht!" Thranduil hielt inne und deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand in Legolas' und Asanis Richtung. "Zumindest nicht so!"

Elrond erwiderte in aller Seelenruhe und Freundlichkeit seinen wilden Blick. "Sie sind nicht blutsverwandt, Thranduil." Als dieser ihn verstimmt ansah, fuhr der Fürst lächelnd fort: "Er küßt auch keine zwei Frauen, wenn Ihr das jetzt denkt. Euer Sohn ist ein Elb und kann nur einer Liebe treu ergeben sein."

"Das weiß ich!" zischte Thranduil wütend. "Aber er schwängert Oberons Nachkomme und schlendert mit seinem Waffenbruder durch Eure Gärten. Was hat das nun zu bedeuten?"

"Thranduil, wie kommt Ihr darauf, daß Euer Sohn zu so etwas fähig ist?"

"Er war bei Oberon im Bordell!"

"Habt Ihr denn so wenig Vertrauen in Euren Sohn?" Elrond blickte den König vorwurfsvoll an. "Haben die Rachegelüste Euer Denkvermögen vernebelt oder warum ist Euch nicht der Gedanke gekommen, daß Fräulein Asani beides zugleich sein könnte?"

Thranduil sah für einen Moment aus, als würde er gleich wieder an die Decke gehen, denn er starrte Elrond erbost an. Dann sah er wieder zu Legolas und Asani und wieder zu Elrond. "_Sie _ist Oberons Nachkomme?"

Elrond nickte bedächtig. "So ist es." 

"Wie kann das sein?" fragte der König ungläubig. "Sie ist so...so..."

Elrond versuchte, ihm zu helfen. "Anders als Oberon?" 

"Anständig", beendete Thranduil dann schließlich seinen Satz. 

"Es liegen mehrere Jahrtausende zwischen Oberon und Fräulein Asani", erklärte Elrond. "Ist es da so verwunderlich?"

Thranduil antwortete nicht darauf, sondern stützte sich auf dem Balkongeländer ab und blickte den jungen Paar nachdenklich hinterher. Der Herr Bruchtals konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Asani mo Ifrey war nicht nur mit Oberon Temonis verwandt, sondern hatte wie jeder Ifrey namhafte Verbrecher in der Ahnenreihe und hatte ihre Unsterblichkeit durch schwarze Magie erlangt. Was aber hatte sie, daß Legolas sie liebte? Konnte so ein Wesen die nächste Königin Düsterwald werden? 

Elrond gab Glorfindel, der sehr enttäuscht war, als Thranduil nicht mehr auf Oberon Jagd gehen wollte, ein Zeichen sich still zurückzuziehen. Er selbst deutete eine Verbeugung vor dem König an, ehe er sich seinem Berater anschloß. Es war besser, ihn allein zu lassen.

"Nein, wartet", rief Thranduil auf einmal und beide Bruchtal Elben blieben sofort stehen.. "Ich möchte Euch etwas fragen, Lord Elrond. Natürlich, wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt."

"Aber natürlich", erwiderte Elrond und wieder lud er den König Düsterwalds mit einer Geste ein, seine Gemächer zu betreten. Schweigend nahmen alle drei Platz und Elrond wartete geduldig, als Thranduil wieder von seinem Sitz aufsprang und begann auf und ab zu laufen. 

"Die Kinder sind dann Halbelben, nicht wahr?" platzte Thranduil nach einer Weile dann heraus und sah Elrond scharf an. "So wie Ihr."

Im Gegensatz zu Glorfindel, der von dieser unhöflich direkten Frage brüskiert war, lächelte der Fürst warm. Thranduil schien erstaunlich schnell akzeptiert zu haben, daß Legolas sich für Asani entschieden hat, denn er hatte mit seiner Frage etliche Schritte in die Zukunft Düsterwalds gemacht. "Nun, da Fräulein Asanis Vorfahren bis auf einige Ausnahmen Menschen waren und Euer Sohn ein Elb ist. Ja, ich denke, daß es sich ergeben wird."

"Das ist doch nicht schlecht, oder?"

"Also...", begann Glorfindel, aber Elrond hob die Hand und der Elb verstummte auf der Stelle. Freundlich wie zuvor auch, stand der Fürst Rede und Antwort: "Nein, gewiß nicht."

Als Thranduil sich setzte, bemerkte er Glorfindels indignierten Gesichtsausdruck und es ihm erst jetzt aufzufallen, wie seine Worte auch zu deuten waren. Zwar immer noch etwas schroff, aber ehrlich bedauernd sagte er schnell zu seinem Gastgeber: "Nehmt es bitte nicht persönlich."

"Wie könnte ich?" schmunzelte der Fürst erheitert.

"Ich bin nur sehr...erstaunt", versuchte der König zu erklären. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß es sich so entwickelt." Er stockte und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. "Mein Sohn und dieses Mädchen...Oberons Nachkomme! Hättet Ihr das gedacht?" 

Elrond zuckte lässig lächelnd mit den Schultern, aber seine nächste Frage trug um so mehr Bedeutung und Schwere. "Und was denkt Ihr darüber?"

Thranduil hob die Braue, als wollte er sagen, daß es Elrond gar nichts anginge. Aber der Lord ahmte diese hochmütige Geste nach und gab zu verstehen, daß es ihm sehr wohl etwas anging, da sich all das in seinem Haus abspielte. Schließlich gab sich der König geschlagen. Brummend sagte er dann: "Aus den naheliegenden Gründen wird das Volk von Düsterwald sie als Königin nicht akzeptieren können und ich werde Legolas nicht erlauben, auf den Thron zu verzichten." 

"Aber Legolas wird auch nicht auf sie verzichten wollen." Elrond legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander, als er im ersten Ton fortfuhr: "Wie Ihr selbst bemerkt habt, ähneln sich Fräulein Asani und Oberon Temonis keineswegs. Die Ifreys sind seit Jahrhundert bemüht, ihren Namen reinzuwaschen. Während des Ringkriegs kämpften sie zwar nicht an unserer Seite, aber sie kämpften gegen das gleiche Übel. Es gab dabei sehr viele Tote zu beklagen und um dem ein Ende zu setzen, hat sich das Mädchen erst auf diesen Pakt eingelassen. Und Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, was sie für Eure Söhne getan hat. - Ist das nicht allein ein guter Grund, um sie mit offenen Armen zu aufzunehmen?"

Thranduil schwieg finster, aber seiner Mimik nach zu urteilen, rang er mit sich selbst. Dennoch schien er nicht von seinem Standpunkt weichen zu wollen. Elrond schickte daher noch ein wichtiges Argument hinterher.

"Um Legolas' Willen solltet Ihr das Mädchen aufnehmen", begann er ruhig. "Denn wenn nicht, wird er sie so oder so verlieren."

Thranduil horchte auf. "Was meint Ihr?"

"Der Clan Ifrey hat sehr strenge Gesetze, was das Liebesleben seiner Krieger angeht. Diejenigen, die sich unerlaubt einen Liebhaber halten, werden vom Clan verstoßen."

Thranduil zog noch arroganter als vorher die Brauen hoch und verletzter Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. "Dieser Clan weiß wohl nicht, mit wem sich ihre Kriegerin eingelassen hat."

"Es geht nicht um Euren Sohn, sondern um das Mädchen selbst", lenkte Elrond lächelnd ein. "Bei den Ifreys ist eine Schande, wenn eine Kriegerin von Fräulein Asanis Rang sich Liebhaber hält ohne Kinder zu zeugen. Der Clan sieht es als Charakterschwäche an, wenn ein Krieger sich vergnügt, statt sich um das Wohl des Clans zu kümmern. Dazu gehört es, für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Im eisigen Norden überleben nicht alle Kinder und der Ringkrieg hat ihre Reihen stark ausgedünnt. Daher werden solche ‚Verfehlungen' bestraft." 

Thranduil blickte skeptisch drein, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die Beine übereinanderschlug. Was hatte dieser Clan nur für eine brutal einfache Logik? "Warum opfern sie freiwillig ihre Krieger, wenn sie doch schon so wenige sind?"

"So wollen es ihre Gesetze."

"Diese dummen Sterbliche. Sie verschwenden auf so barbarische Weise so gutes Kampftalent."

"Dann nehmt diese Kriegerin in Düsterwald auf?" fragte Elrond . "Ihr habt doch in Lothlorien gesehen, wie stark sie ist."

"Düsterwald kann sich alleine sehr gut verteidigen", brummte Thranduil. "Außerdem ist Saruman tot und Sauron ist auch nicht mehr."

"Es gibt aber noch andere Gründe, um sie zu Euch zu nehmen." Elrond stellte sich hinter Thranduil, als dieser ihn fragend ansah, und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern. Er beugte sich leicht vor und flüsterte: "Wenn Ihr es nicht tut, dann wird es Oberon ganz gewiß." 

"Oberon?" wiederholte Thranduil langsam und drehte sich zu Elrond um. Er erbleichte bei der Vorstellung. "Mein Sohn wieder in diesem Bordell?"

"Oh, nicht nur Euer Sohn", erwiderte der Elbenfürst glatt. "Denkt an Eure Enkel."

"Meine...Enkel?" stotterte der König und wurde wachsbleich. "Ihr habt Recht....sie würden in diesem Haus aufwachsen und meine Urenkel erst...bei Eru, das ist unzumutbar!" Dann stand er entschlossen auf. "Das muß ich verhindern!"

"Ich bin ganz Eurer Meinung", sagte Elrond langsam und biß hinterher die Zähne zusammen, um nicht schallend aufzulachen. Thranduil sah es ihm dennoch an und blickte den Lord daher skeptisch an. Dieser lächelte unschuldig zurück. Der Herr von Bruchtal räusperte sich. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr mit Eurem Sohn reden, bevor dieser Hals über Kopf aus meinem Hause flieht." 

"Ja, das werde ich ganz gewiß!" sagte der König, lief ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf den Balkon und sprang hinunter. 

Lord Elrond stützte sich erleichtert auf den leeren Stuhl. Es schien, daß Thranduil gewillt war, die Verbindung zu akzeptieren. Aber eine sehr große Sorge wich aus Elronds unsterblicher Seele, als der König Pfeil und Bogen vergessen hatte. Aber er mußte sie dennoch forträumen, ehe Glorfindel auf dumme Ideen kam.

~*~

Das Haus mit der angeschlossenen Werkstatt des Waffenschmieds Ahrmméion lag in einem etwas abseits gelegenen Teil Bruchtals. So lautlos sich Ahrmméion als Elb auch bewegen konnte, seine Arbeit als Schmied verursachte manchmal einen Krach, der den geduldigsten Elben die Bäume hochjagte. Hier konnte er ungestört arbeiten, aber es kam dafür auch sehr selten Besuch. Heute jedoch hatte er eine höchst interessante Sterbliche zu Gast, die mit einer Bitte zu ihm kam, die schon von Lord Elrond vorgetragen wurde. Wie konnte er da noch ablehnen? 

Deswegen hatte er alles stehen und liegen lassen, als das Ifrey Mädchen mit den Prinz von Düsterwald schüchtern vor seiner Haustür stand und ihm sein Schwert zeigte. Ein überaus interessantes Stück! Es machte ihm nichts aus, daß er das Schwert nicht selber anfassen konnte, denn so hatte er beide Hände frei, um zu messen, notieren und vor Aufregung wild zu gestikulieren, während Asani seinen Anweisungen gemäß ihr Schwert drehte, wendete und schwang, während Prinz Legolas auf der Bank vor seinem Haus sitzend zusah.

"Das ist nicht weiter schlimm", meinte Ahrmméion nach seiner langen Untersuchung und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Furche im Metall. "Lord Elrond hat zwar ganze Arbeit geleistet, aber das wird schon wieder. Keine Sorge, kleines Fräulein."

"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", erwiderte Asani lächelnd. "Ich habe nur gutes über Euch gehört."

"Dann will ich mein Bestes tun, um mich dem Lob würdig zu erweisen." Der Elb verneigte sich galant. "Aber mein Gehilfe Sabmos ist leider noch nicht..."

"Meister Ahrmméion!" 

Alle drei sahen den schmalen Pfad hinunter, der als einziger Weg zum Schmied führte. Ein Elb rannte ihn gerade hoch und winkte fröhlich. Er trug über seiner Kleidung eine schwere Lederschürze, die einige Brandflecken hatte und mit Ruß beschmiert war. Anscheinend war es Sabmos, der Gehilfe Ahrmméions. 

"Der hat aber auch ein gutes Gefühl für die Zeit!" schmunzelte Ahrmméion, als er zurück winkte. Zu Asani und Legolas gewandt sagte er dann: "Wir können sogleich beginnen, junges Fräulein."

"Aber sehr gern!" Asani freute sich sehr, denn wenn das Schwert einmal ausgebessert worden war, konnte sie endlich diese dämliche Armschlinge abnehmen. Sie wollte gerade Ahrmméions Aufforderung folgen, die Werkstatt zu betreten, als sie bemerkte, daß der Schmied und Legolas wieder auf den schmalen Weg blickten.

Ein weiterer Elb hatte den kleinen Trampelpfad betreten. Er sah zwar aus wie ein einfacher Krieger, aber Asani vermutete zu keiner Sekunde, daß er vielleicht ein weiterer Gehilfe sein könnte. Sabmos, der mitten auf dem Weg zu seinem Meister stehen geblieben war und sich an den Wegrand gestellt hatte, verharrte in einer ehrfürchtigen Verbeugung, bis der andere Elb an ihm vorbei gegangen war. Ahrmméion tat dasselbe. Nur Legolas blieb gerade stehen.

Bei dem fremden Elben mußte es sich demnach um einen Fürsten handeln. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Asani zu wissen, daß es kein Edler aus Bruchtal war, denn er strahlte keine Güte und Heiterkeit aus, wie sie es bei Lord Elrond und seinem Gefolge erlebt hatte. Dieser Elb wirkte auf eine beunruhigende Weise stark und mächtig. Als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte, sah er ihr geradewegs in die Augen. Asani zuckte irritiert zurück. Er sah aus wie Legolas. Ihr Mund öffnete sich fassungslos und sie griff nach dem Elbenprinz. "Ist das dein..."

"Ja", flüsterte er mit einem ruhigen Lächeln, "das ist mein Vater." Er drückte ein Kuß auf ihre Hand und ging mit ihr im Schlepptau auf Thranduil zu. Als sie voreinander standen, begrüßte er ihn. "Guten Morgen, Vater. Wie war deine Reise nach Bruchtal?"

"Turbulent", erwiderte der König knapp. Er sah dabei seinem Sohn nicht einen Augenblick an, sondern musterte Asani eindringlich. Diese wich keinen Schritt zurück, sondern straffte kaum merkbar ihre Schultern und hob ihr Kinn, als sie ebenso intensiv zurückblickte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sah sie ein amüsiertes und gütiges Funkeln in den blauen Augen von Legolas' Vater. "Und eure Anreise, mein Sohn?"

"Hektisch", antwortete Legolas im gleichen Ton und zog ganz nebenbei Asanis Hand unter seinem Arm. "Aber den Umständen entsprechend recht reibungslos."

Thranduil nickte nur und beobachtete seinen Sohn. Er schien keineswegs nervös zu sein. Keine Schuldgefühle. Kein Bedauern. Auch keine Scham. Dennoch bewölkten einige Sorgen seine hohe Stirn. Ein vages Lächeln zog strengen Mundwinkel des Königs hoch, als er nicht nur seine Blicke sondern auch seine Worte an Asani richtete: "Ich habe erfahren, was Euch widerfahren ist. Wie geht es Euch?" 

Ein warmer Glanz ließ seine Augen leuchten und Asanis anfängliches Mißtrauen schmolz dahin. Ihr Lächeln kam vom Herzen. Sie zog ihre Hand unter Legolas' Arm hervor, um ihren Rock zu raffen und sich zu verneigen.

"Ich danke Euch für Eure Sorge, Majestät", erwiderte sie brav. "Mir geht es ausgezeichnet."

Thranduil hob skeptisch die Braue. "Was ist dann mit Eurer Schulter?" 

"Deswegen bin ich hier." Asani hielt mit einem Male ihr Schwert in der Hand und zeigte ihm die beschädigte Klinge. "Wenn Meister Ahrmméion das erst einmal gerichtet hat, bin ich wieder so gut wie neu."

"Ich hoffe, Ihr seid ein Meister Eures Faches, Herr Ahrmméion", sagte der König in einem milden und beinah scherzenden Ton zu dem Schmied, der sich immer noch vor ihm verbeugte. Als er angesprochen wurde, verneigte er sich tiefer vor dem König. Dabei sah er nicht, wie Thranduil eine Hand auf Asanis gesunde Schulter legte. "Dieses Mädchen hat meinen Söhnen das Leben gerettet und verdient daher nur die beste Behandlung." 

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Ahrmméion geflissentlich. "Ich tue mein Bestes." Er winkte seinen Gehilfen in die Werkstatt und lud Asani erneut in seine Schmiede ein. "Wenn ich bitten darf, Fräulein..."

Asani zögerte einen Augenblick, aber auf Legolas' aufmunterndem Nicken hin, bedankte sie sich bei dem Schmied und folgte ihm. Über die Schulter hinweg sah sie Vater und Sohn sich schweigend gegenüberstehen. Sie fing Legolas' Lächeln auf und die Zuversicht und Liebe darin beruhigten sie sehr. Was immer zwischen Vater und Sohn gesagt und getan werden würde, Legolas würde sich an sein Versprechen halten. Das allein zählte für sie. 

Als nur noch Vater und Sohn draußen vor dem Haus standen, fiel auf einmal die gesamte Erhabenheit von Thranduil und er schloß die Distanz zu seinem Sohn in zwei Schritten. Legolas fand das nicht weiter verwunderlich, da sein Vater sich in der Öffentlichkeit stets arrogant und kühl gab. Thranduil legte seine Hand schwer auf Legolas' Schulter, als er ihm in die Augen sah. Mit der anderen Hand umfaßte er Legolas' Wange. "Du weißt, warum ich hier bin, nicht wahr?"

Sein Sohn lächelte leicht. "Du willst mit mir reden...über Asani. Ja, ich weiß."

Thranduil nickte langsam und sah seinen Sohn so besorgt und traurig an, daß diesem das Herz schwer wurde. Es ließ ihn erahnen, daß es wohl kein leichtes Gespräch werden würde und daher wappnete er sich für das Schlimmste. Legolas folgte der Aufforderung seines Vaters, sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus zu setzen. Er wartete angespannt auf die Worte oder sogar Bannspruch seines Vaters. Aber er sagte für die nächste Zeit rein gar nichts. 

Legolas blickte seinen Vater vorsichtig von der Seite an und bemerkte, wie dieser heftig die Stirn runzelte und sich nachdenklich das Kinn rieb. Er wandte sich schmunzelnd ab. Ja, er kannte diese Haltung nur zu gut. Sein Vater mochte ein mächtiger König sein, aber hin und wieder war auch er um Worte verlegen. Vor allem wenn es die Familie betraf. Es schien, als müßte Legolas den Anfang machen. Er legte eine Hand auf das Knie seines Vaters und sagte ruhig: "Vater, was immer du gegen die Verbindung einzuwenden hast. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Ich weiß, daß Asani nicht vom edlen Geblüt ist und statt dessen lauter Verbrecher in ihrer Ahnenreihe hat. Ich weiß ebenso, daß sie sich schwarzer Magie bedient hat, um unsterblich zu sein. Aber Vater, ich..."

"....liebst sie", beendete Thranduil den Satz. Er lächelte seinen Sohn schief an. "Ich habe schon gehört, weswegen sie sich an dieses Schwert band. Ich weiß, woher sie kommt. Ich weiß auch, wer ihre Vorfahren sind." Hier machte er eine bedeutungsschwere Pause.

Legolas verstand durchaus. "Trotz allem ist er dir immer noch treu ergeben."

Sein Vater schnaubte verächtlich und wedelte das Thema Vorfahren beiseite, ehe er fortfuhr: "Aber vor allem weiß ich, daß sie meine Söhne gerettet hat. Ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld. Wenn sie das Herz einer meiner Söhne haben will, so werde ich mich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen." Noch immer ruhte Legolas' Hand auf seinem Knie und er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Es war doch erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, als sein Sohn noch so kurze Finger gehabt hatte, daß er befürchten mußte, der Junge würde nie einen Bogen bedienen können. Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war...Thranduil holte tief Luft, als er fortfuhr: "Ich habe allerdings durchaus meine Bedenken. Ihr Pakt mit dem Schwert und die Unsterblichkeit sind unnatürlich. Die Elben Düsterwald wird das schockieren, daß ihr nächster König sich ausgerechnet so eine Braut ausgesucht hat."

Legolas starrte seinen Vater zuerst ausdruckslos an. Es sah aus, als wäre er von einem Augenblick auf den anderen versteinert worden. Ganz langsam wandelte sich seine Miene und er fragte ungläubig: "Du willst mich immer noch als deinen Nachfolger?" 

Thranduil nickte schroff. "Ich werde nicht noch einmal 1000 Jahre warten, bis Damelos weniger zaghaft oder bis Damenyon weniger spontan geworden ist."

"Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich verbannen", lachte Legolas erleichtert. 

"Welche Fehler du auch begehen wirst", sagte Thranduil langsam. "Du bist mein Sohn. Daher werde ich dich für einige Tage in einen Baum hängen, damit du über sie nachdenken kannst."

"Das ist beruhigend zu wissen."

"Glaubtest du wirklich, daß ich dich verbanne, weil du dich in das falsche Mädchen verliebt hast?"

Legolas nickte langsam. "Du hattest es ja schon einmal getan.."

"Wann?" Thranduil blickte seinen Sohn zutiefst getroffen an. "Wann soll ich das je getan haben."

"Was war mit Oberon Temonis?"

"WAS?!" Thranduil fuhr wie vom Donner gerührt hoch und zu Legolas' Erstaunen wurde er tiefrot im Gesicht. Das hatte er noch nie erlebt.

"Du hast ihn doch wegen der Diebin aus Düsterwald verbannt, nicht wahr?"

"ERZÄHLT DIESER HALUNKE DAS?!?" schrie Thranduil fassungslos. "ER IST TOT!!"

Legolas legte beschwichtigend beide Hände auf die Schultern seines aufgeregten Vaters. Seine Augen wurden immer runder. Seit wann brüllte sein Vater? Hatte Êdundion letztendlich doch Recht gehabt? Er hatte seinen Vater noch nie so schreien hören. "Tatsächlich tut er das...aber!" Der Elbenprinz erhob schnell seine Stimme, als sein Vater wieder tief Luft holte, um weiterzubrüllen, "wenn das nicht der wahre Grund war. Vater, weswegen hast du ihn dann verbannt?" Thranduil sah auf einmal von seinem Sohn fort, aber dieser erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Das Blut wich sehr schnell aus seinem Kopf und er wirkte beinahe bleich. "Vater, weswegen wurde Oberon Temonis verbannt?"

"Ist das so wichtig?" stöhnte Thranduil verzweifelt. 

"Da du mich immer noch als dein Nachfolger siehst, habe ich ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren."

Thranduil hob zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, sah seinen Sohn daher anfangs wütend und aber dann tief verzweifelt an. Schließlich seufzte er. "Ja, du solltest es wissen. Aber schwöre, daß deine Brüder das niemals erfahren werden."

"Niemals", versprach Legolas feierlich. 

Der König seufzte erneut auf und legte sich sorgsam seine Worte zurecht. Sehr zögerlich begann er dann zu erzählen: "Oberon hat während seiner Zeit am Schicksalsberg eine gefährliche Leidenschaft für Kräuter entwickelt und richtete sich bei seiner Rückkehr in Düsterwald dafür eigens eine Küche ein, in der er seine obskuren Mixturen zubereitete. Einige davon waren sehr nützlich, aber andere waren nur gefährlich. Dazu gehört dieses rotbraune Pulver, das er ironisch ‚Gewürz' nennt." Thranduil hielt inne und blickte seinen Sohn bedauernd an. "Ich schmerzt mich, daß auch du in diesen Genuß gekommen bist."

"Auch?" wiederholte Legolas atemlos. 

"Oberon geht sehr achtlos mit seinen Kräutern um", fuhr Thranduil relativ nüchtern fort, "und eines Tages landete ein Säckchen davon in einem Weinfaß. Wir gaben da gerade ein Fest zu Ehren einiger Gäste." Thranduils Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser. "Gandalf, Herr Glorfindel und andere Vertreter aus Lothlorien waren anwesend."

Legolas wagte es kaum, zu atmen. "Und sie haben alle von diesem Wein getrunken?"

Thranduil nickte unglücklich. "Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum Damenyon und Damelos so viele gleichaltrige Freunde haben?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich..." Legolas senkte den Blick und dachte nach. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Viele der jüngeren Elben wurden fast alle am gleichen Tag wie die Zwillinge geboren. "Hast du dann von diesem Wein getrunken?"

"Nein!" Thranduil lief wieder rot an und ächzte verloren. Ergeben schloß er die Augen, um seinem Sohn nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. "Aber deine Mutter. Sie zerrte mich in den Wald und..." Der Elbenkönig verstummte und preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander. 

Legolas räusperte sich verlegen. Seine Wangen brannten ganz fürchterlich. "Verzeih, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen...du brauchst nicht...es tut mir leid..."

Thranduil winkte ab und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Aber seine Wangen waren ebenso gerötet wie die seines Sohnes. "Wir taten alles, um es geheim zu halten. Elben, die sich hemmungslos der fleischlichen Lust hingaben. Es war eine Schande! Bis heute ist bei einigen jungen Elben der Vater unbekannt."

"Sind das die Väter, die angeblich vor der Geburt ihrer Kinder von Orks getötet wurden?"

Thranduil wurde unglaublicherweise noch röter, als er schroff nickte. "Wir wußten nicht, was wir tun sollten. Die Mütter waren zutiefst beschämt und manche von ihnen versteckten sich während ihrer Schwangerschaft tief im Wald. Die möglichen Väter schämten sich noch mehr und wußten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Es war eine heillos verfahrene Situation, Legolas." Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. "Aber besonders demütigend war es wohl für Gandalf..."

"Was war mit Gandalf?" krächzte Legolas, als sein Vater innehielt. "Hat er auch ein Kind...bei uns...??"

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er zeugte in dieser Nacht kein Kind. Das hätten wir wohl sofort bemerkt. Aber er...er..." Der König verstummte erneut und atmete zitternd ein. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und murmelte etwas, das verdächtig wie inbrünstiges Stoßgebet klang.

Legolas hielt den Atem an. "Was ist Gandalf passiert?"

"Er...er wachte in den Kleidern deiner Mutter auf."

Der König hatte dieses Geständnis verschämt gehaucht, aber Legolas' Nerven waren so angespannt, daß er es dennoch hörte. Es hatte die gleiche Wirkung wie ein Fausthieb von einem Uruk-hai in den Magen. Aber er war noch fähig die Schulter seines verzweifelten Vaters zu drücken, als dieser sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und voller Qual aufstöhnte. "Legolas, wir wußten nicht, wie uns geschah. Es ging alles so schnell. Der einzige, der ahnte, was der Wein auslöste, war Lord Glorfindel. Seiner Aussage nach war er in den Wald geflüchtet, um die Qualen allein durchzustehen. Aber als er erwachte, lag er zwischen drei oder vier Elben. Alle wurden schwanger und aber niemand ist sicher, ob er der Vater ist, da die Kinder mehr ihren Müttern ähneln."

Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe sich Vater und Sohn wieder in die Augen sehen konnten und Legolas brauchte noch etwas mehr Zeit, um dann leise zu fragen: "Deswegen hast du Oberon verbannt?"

"Ja, nur deswegen", erwiderte der König still. Er atmete tief ein und lächelte sogar wieder. Es schien, als wäre eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. "Ich verbanne niemanden, wenn er sich verliebt hat. Ob standesgemäß oder nicht. Die Liebe ist blind für solche Unterschiede und wer bin ich schon, der das verhindern will? Ich bin nur der König von Düsterwald." Er zupfte seinem Sohn an den Haaren. So wie damals als Legolas ihm kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte. Aber der Schatten seines strengen Blicks erschien wieder in seinen Augen, als er fortfuhr: "Und als dieser erwarte ich von ihr, daß sie sich unseren Sitten und Gebräuchen beugt. Als die Frau an deiner Seite wird sie viel dazulernen müssen, um ihre Pflichten wahrnehmen zu können." Er sah seinen Sohn ernst an. "Wird sie das tun?"

Legolas nickte langsam, aber sehr überzeugt. "Sonst schneide ich ihr die Ohren ab." Sein Vater sah ihn bei dieser Antwort entsetzt an, aber er lachte nur. "Es ist nur eine Redewendung." Ganz leise und kaum verständlich murmelte er noch: "Glaube ich."

Ein Sterblicher von nicht einmal 15 Sommern und angetan in den Kleidern eines Ifreys zerstörte jäh die familiäre Idylle, als er mit Müh und Not aus den Büschen auf den engen Weg zu Ahrmméions Haus gekrochen kam. Mürrisch stand er auf, klopfte er sich ab und Vater und Sohn hörten verwundert, wie er leise schimpfte: "Diese Bäume machen mich noch ganz wahnsinnig!" 

Sie sahen ruhig zu, wie er sie entdeckte und zu ihnen lief. Der Junge war hochgewachsen und schlank wie eine Buche, aber er bewegte sich unbeholfen wie ein junges Rehkitz. Sein blondes Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab und die blauen Augen umrahmt von dunklen Wimpern leuchteten irritierend hell die beiden Elben an, als vor ihnen stehen blieb und sich tief verneigte. "Seine Gnaden Herzog Yuk mo Ifrey läßt Euch das zukommen." Er kniete sich hin und hielt ihnen ehrfürchtig einen prächtig verzierten, aber äußerst nutzlosen, weil stumpfen Dolch entgegen. Vater und Sohn sahen zuerst sich dann den Dolch an.

"Ein hübsches Stück", meinte Thranduil nach längerem Schweigen und der Knabe sah abrupt auf. Er blinzelte sie erstaunt an. Der König verstand, daß dieser Dolch kein Geschenk, sondern eine Botschaft war. "Hat das etwas zu bedeuten, mein Junge?"

Der junge Bote nickte langsam. Er schien verwirrt zu sein, daß die beiden es nicht wußten. "Mit diesem Dolch werden bei uns Absagen erteilt. Man schneidet sozusagen das ab, was man nicht will."

Legolas wurde hellhörig. Das Wort "Abschneiden" in Verbindung mit den Ifreys gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und es schlug sich ohne Rücksicht in seiner Stimme nieder. "Und worin besteht die Absage des Herzogs genau?" 

Der Junge hielt seine Stellung, schluckte jedoch heftig, als er in Legolas' blaue Augen sah und den kühlen, strengen Blick von König Thranduil auf sein sterbliches Haupt spürte. Er räusperte sich und brauchte einige Anläufe, ehe er eine brauchbare Erklärung abgeben konnte: "Also, er läßt damit ausrichten, daß er die Verbindung seiner Tochter mit Euch keineswegs billigen und daher jede Eurer Bemühungen um sie nicht anerkennen wird."

Legolas sprang auf und rannte in das Haus des Schmieds. "Asani!"

"Ihr Vater hat sie durch die Hintertür mitgenommen", rief der Junge ihm hinterher, aber Legolas kam nicht sofort zurück. Sei es, weil er ihn wirklich nicht hörte oder ihm kein Glauben schenken wollte. Als er atemlos, wütend und besorgt zugleich in der Tür erschien, wiederholte der Junge seine Worte. Er holte tief Luft und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das den Jungen zurück stolpern ließ. 

Thranduil, der auf der auf der Bank sitzen geblieben war, hielt seinen erregten Sohn fest und fragte den Ifrey: "Was passiert nun mit Fräulein Asani?"

"Für die Schande, die sie über den Clan gebracht hat, wird sie wohl eine Strafe erhalten", erwiderte der Junge erstaunlich gelassen. Das trieb Legolas schließlich zur Weißglut. Er riß sich knurrend von seinem Vater los und ging ohne Abschied.

"Legolas, wohin gehst du?" rief Thranduil besorgt.

Sein Sohn ging noch einige Schritte, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit einem kalten Lächeln erwiderte. "Ich werde auch eine Absage erteilen." 

Ende des 36. Kapitels

Gewidmet an meinem Lieblingsork Ruzzi und seinem Club

**********************************

Leider ist die lange Wartezeit bei mir Standard geworden und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Als "Entschädigung" gibt es bis Kapitel 37 kommt, etwas zum Knobeln! Wer mir die Lösung als erster mailt (bitte NUR an sleepy_tiger@oblonline.de), dem wird das nächste und somit letzte Kapitel gewidmet. Jaja, toller Preis, ich weiß...Wer sich jedoch davon nicht abschrecken läßt: 

Es geht um die Namen von Êdundions und Ahrmméions Väter. Ich will von euch wissen, wie die alten Herren richtig heißen, denn ihre Namen sind Anagramme! Laßt euch von den Accents nicht irritieren. Viel Spaß!

P.S.: Es wird keine weiteren Details zu der Party in Düsterwald geben.

P.P.S.: Sabmos ist übrigens auch ein Anagramm... 


	39. 37 Die ungehorsame Kriegerin

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: was ist noch mal passiert?

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

37. Kapitel: die ungehorsame Kriegerin

Durch die Gärten Bruchtals führte ein gepflasterter Weg, der immer gleich breit und eben war. Jeder Stein war perfekt geschliffen und exakt gleich groß. Mögliche Zwischenräume wurden mit kleineren Steinen derart dicht ausgefüllt, daß sich kein vorwitziger Grashalm hervor stehlen konnte.

Nur hatten die Steine alle möglichen Schattierungen von schwarz über grau bis weiß und auf den ersten Blick sah alles recht bunt aus. Nahm man sich wie Asani die Zeit, alles genauer zu betrachten, bemerkte man bald, daß die Anordnung der Steine keineswegs willkürlich, sondern durchaus überlegt erfolgt war. Aus einer gewissen Höhe gesehen, war dieser Weg ein Kunstwerk eines Mosaiks. 

Asani runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Drückte sich hier der elbische Umgang mit der Ewigkeit aus? Überhaupt hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, daß elbische Bauten die Zeit überdauern sollten. Ganz anders als bei den Menschen, die scheinbar immer mit diesem Hintergedanken ihre Gebäude bauten. Deren Ziel war es, den nachfolgenden Generationen von den gloriosen Taten der Vergangenheit anhand prächtiger Bauten zu erzählen. In Bruchtal dachte man wohl ganz anders. 

Die weisen Elben wußten um die Vergänglichkeit der Dinge um sie herum. Nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Auch nicht Elben. Daher legten sie diese mehr Wert auf die Schönheit und die Harmonie mit der Natur. Diese Ideale konnten sie bis zur Perfektion erreichen, weil Zeit für sie keine Rolle spielte. Zeit existierte nicht, wenn man unsterblich war. 

Es erschreckte Asani, daß sie sich anhand der Betrachtung eines Weges solche tiefgründige Gedanken machte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, daß sie gerade nichts anderes als den Boden sah. Seit einigen Minuten trug ihr Vater sie wie ein Sack auf der rechten Schulter und stapfte mit finsterer Miene über den Weg nach irgendwohin. 

Asani hatte sich vor einer Weile noch mit Ahrmméion, dem Schmied, unterhalten, als ihr Vater auf einmal in der Hintertür der Schmiede gestanden hatte. Fassungslos vor Freude hatte sie sich lachend in sein Arme gestürzt. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal gefragt, was ihr Vater in Bruchtal suchte, wie er gewußt hatte, daß sie hier war und ob Legolas von seiner Anwesenheit gewußt hatte. Wenn ja, warum er ihr nichts erzählt hatte. Aber Yuk hatte seine Tochter nicht wie jeder liebender Vater umarmt, sondern sie am Kragen gepackt und einfach auf die Schulter geworfen. Asani, die ihrem Vater immer vertraut und sich daher nicht instinktiv gewehrt hatte, hatte nur entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt und verwirrt um sich geguckt. Es hatte leider außer dem Boden und den breiten Rücken ihres Vaters nicht mehr viel zu sehen gegeben.

„Mein Herr!" hatte sie Ahrmméion empört rufen hören. „Das junge Fräulein ist verletzt und sollte nicht so grob behandelt werden."

„Laßt das meine Sorge sein, Elb", hatte Yuk daraufhin geknurrt und sich so abrupt auf den Absätzen umgedreht, daß Asani aufpassen mußte, daß ihr Oberkörper nicht allzu sehr hin und her schwang. Sie hätte dann vermutlich unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Türrahmen gemacht. Es war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich an ihrem Vater festzuhalten und auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Es kam aber keine. 

Nachdem Asani den gepflasterten Weg genug Bewunderung und Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte, stützte sie sich umständlich mit dem linken Arm am Rücken ihres Vaters ab, um sich etwas aufzurichten. Dabei bohrte sie absichtlich ihren Ellbogen tief in seine Wirbelsäule. Jeden hätte das gestört. Nicht jedoch Yuk mo Ifrey. Er spürte rein gar nichts. Asani seufzte. „Vater, was hast du vor?"

Yuk mo Ifrey gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern ging einfach weiter und ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke und das besorgte Getuschel um ihn herum. 

„Vater", begann Asani von neuem. „Bitte, laß mich runter."

„Nein", knurrte er endlich. „Wenn ich dich gehen lasse, rennst du wieder zu diesem Elbenhänfling."

„Welcher Elbenhänfling?"

„Dieser _Prinz_." Ihr Vater spie das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es Dreck. Um den Ganzen noch etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen, spuckte er noch herzhaft aus.

„Legolas ist kein Hänfling", kicherte sie, „er ist sogar ein guter Krieger."

Yuk schnaubte verächtlich. „Er ist alt!"

Asanis Arm erschlaffte und ihr Gesicht drückte sich gegen den warmen Rücken ihres Vaters. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hatte. Ein leicht hysterisches Lachen schäumte in ihr hoch, aber ihrem Vater zuliebe unterdrückte sie es. „Aber Vater, er ist ein Elb und unter seinesgleichen gilt er als ziemlich jung." 

Es war, als hörte er sie nicht. „Und er hat keine Haare auf der Brust. Wie ein Mädchen."

„Glaub mir, Vater, Legolas ist ganz gewiß kein Mädchen", erwiderte Asani lachend. 

Die Miene ihres Vaters wurde steinern und finster wie die Nacht. Die lange Narbe stach darin hervor wie eine dünne helle Mondsichel. Leider sah sie all das nicht, hörte aber, wie seine Handknöchel knackten, ehe er mit der flachen Hand auf ihren Hintern schlug. 

Sie fuhr schreiend hoch. „Vater, was soll das? Ich bin doch kein Kind...AU!" Sie fiel fast von seiner Schulter, als er erneut zuschlug. „Vater!"

„Deine Mutter würde aus ihrem Grab steigen", knurrte Yuk unversöhnlich und seine große Hand lag bedrohlich auf ihrem Gesäß, was sie dazu veranlaßte, den Mund zu halten, „und hätte mir die Ohren abgeschnitten, weil ich meine Tochter nicht besser erzogen habe." Wieder folgte ein kräftiger Klaps auf Hintern rechts auf seiner Schulter.

„Vater! Bitte hör auf", stöhnte die Besitzerin des Hinterns gequält. 

Aber Yuk ignorierte es und fuhr fort: „Weißt du, was für eine Schande es für mich ist? Meine Tochter, die unbesiegbare Ti Yanca no An, die erste seit über 300 Jahren in unserer Geschichte und auserkoren für die Jungfräulichkeit..."

„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Asani befremdet dazwischen und wieder schlug ihr Vater zu. „Au!"

„Meine Tochter, die unbesiegbare Ti Yanca no An, die erste seit über 300 Jahren in unserer Geschichte und auserkoren für die Jungfräulichkeit", wiederholte der Herzog unbeirrt, „schmachtet in aller Öffentlichkeit einen Elben an. Einen ELBEN!! Keinen Menschen oder wenigstens einen Zwerg. Nein, es mußte ein ELB sein. Eine halbe Portion einer halben Portion! Auch noch ein _Prinz!"_

Als Yuk böse schnaubte, versuchte Asani diese Sprechpause für eine versöhnliche Antwort zu nutzen: „Aber er ist wirklich ein guter Krieger und er ist klug und er hat Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Er ist keine halbe...AU!"

„Unterbrich mich nicht", knurrte Yuk, während Asani gedämpft in sein Kreuz murmelte. Sie hatte zwar diesmal vorsichtshalber die Gesäßmuskeln angespannt, aber die Schläge ihres Vaters waren so stark, daß es nicht die erhoffte Linderung brachte. „Prinzen sind keine Krieger. Prinzen sind verwöhnte Bälger. Aber dein Prinz ist besonders schlimm. Er ist ein Elb, deswegen ist er ein unsterbliches und verwöhntes Balg!"

„Oh, Vater...", stöhnte Asani. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung. 

„Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich dich ihm überlasse?"

„Aber ich liebe ihn", sagte sie still, woraufhin ihr Vater etwas unverständliches knurrte. Seltsamerweise hielt sie es für ein gutes Zeichen und fuhr sanft fort: „Ich möchte mit ihm zusammen sein für immer. Ich habe es ihm versprochen und er mir auch."

Asani hielt inne und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag, aber ihr Vater schlug weder zu noch erwiderte er darauf etwas. Ihr Vater stapfte schweigend weiter durch die schönen Gärten Bruchtals und immer mehr Elben flanierten wie ganz zufällig zwischen den Bäumen. Asani lächelte den Elben fröhlich und unbekümmert zu. Ja, es war eine alte ifreysche Sitte, die Tochter wie ein Sack Getreide durch die Gegend zu tragen. Kein Grund zur Sorge. 

Auf einmal verließ er den gepflasterten Weg und stapfte zwischen den Bäumen weiter. Trockenes Holz knirschte unter seinen schweren Schritten, als er immer tiefer ins Unterholz ging. Asani stützte sich wieder auf den Ellbogen und sah, wie sie sich Bruchtal immer mehr entfernten.  

„Vater, wohin bringst du mich?" fragte sie etwas besorgt, bekam jedoch keine Antwort von Yuk, der sich anscheinend ganz darauf konzentrierte, Ästen und Büschen auszuweichen. Es wurde immer dunkler und stiller um sie herum und der Weg, den Yuk eingeschlagen hatte, immer unebener. Asani hielt sich an ihrem Vater fest, um nicht von seiner Schulter zu fallen. Unter einigen Schmerzen schaffte sie es, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Um sie herum waren nur Bäume, die dicht nebeneinander standen und es ihr unmöglich machten, sich zu orientieren. Ein Ifrey hatte mit Bäumen nicht viel am Hut. Aber ihr Vater schien sich dennoch gut auszukennen. Mal bog er hier, mal dort ab, wußte an welchen Stellen die Bäche und Flüsse besonders seicht oder schmal waren und auch, welches Hindernis ihn wo erwartete. Asani versuchte es noch einmal: „Vater, wohin bringst du mich?"

Wieder antwortete der Herzog nicht, sondern schien seine Schritte zu beschleunigen. Sie zwickte ihn in die Seite, um eine Antwort zu erzwingen, aber er reagierte darauf mit dem bisher stärksten Schlag auf ihre Kehrseite. Asani gab jedoch nicht auf. Sie schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Rücken. „Antworte, verdammt! Wohin bringst du mich? Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Unvermittelt legte ihr Vater sie unsanft auf den Boden ab. Asani stöhnte und versuchte nicht mehr auf ihrem Hintern zu setzen. Aber sich auf Knien und Händen konnte sie sich wegen ihrer verletzten Schulter auch nicht lange halten. Vorwurfsvoll blickte sie zu ihrem Vater hoch, der wie ein dunkler Gott mit sehr schlechter Laune über ihr ragte, und fauchte verstimmt: „Vater, was soll das?" Sie blickte um. Nur Bäume und Büsche. „Wo sind wir hier?"

„Im Wald", erwiderte er knapp. 

„Das sehe ich!" schrie Asani gereizt zurück. „Und warum?"

„Das wirst du noch erfahren."

Asani starrte ihn wütend an. In ihren dunklen Augen leuchtete tatsächlich das hellblaue Feuer ihres Schwertes und sie begann diese grimmige Todeskälte auszustrahlen, für die sie gefürchtet war. Einige Hasen, die in der Nähe träge an Grashalmen genagt hatten, hoppelten schnell fort. Yuk hingegen beeindruckte das ganz und gar nicht, sondern hob herausfordernd eine Braue, bis Asani murrend wegsah. Er behielt diesen düsteren Gesichtsausdruck bei, als er sich vor ihr hinhockte. Daher überraschte es Asani, als er äußerst sanft und vorsichtig ihr Kinn umfaßte und leise fragte: „Glaubst du wirklich, daß ich dir jemals etwas antun könnte?"

Asani murmelte widerwillig etwas, das nach „Nein" klang.

Sehr zärtlich und behutsam, als wäre seine Tochter eine zerbrechliche Puppe, strich er ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht, eher er fortfuhr: „Ich habe nur noch dich, Asani. Du bist das, was mir von meiner geliebten Frau geblieben ist." 

Asani fühlte nur eine Andeutung eines Kloßes im Hals, weil ihr Vater trotz der traurigen Worte diese unversöhnliche Miene zog. Statt dessen mußte sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Der rauhe Daumen ihres Vaters strich nachdenklich über ihre Lippen und blieb auf ihnen liegen. „Ich weiß, daß ich nicht immer bei dir sein kann und es ist dumm zu glauben, daß du ewig das schreiende Gör bleiben wirst." Wenn es möglich war, dann wurde sein Gesicht noch finsterer. „Ich war nicht glücklich, als du diesen Pakt geschlossen hast. Erst versage ich darin, meine Frau zu schützen und meine Tochter bindet sich an ein Schwert, um mir beizustehen. Ich fühlte mich nutzlos." Er preßte den Daumen fester auf ihre Lippen, als sie widersprechen wollte. „Aber ich bin sehr stolz, daß es dir gelungen ist. Du bist die erste Ti Yanca no An nach über 300 Jahren. Meine Tochter. Mein Fleisch und Blut." Yuk runzelte die Stirn und seine Augen verschwanden fast im Schatten seiner buschigen Brauen. „Aber der Gedanke daran, daß du nun für alle Zeit leben wirst, machte mir von da immer Angst, denn ich bin sterblich. Wie soll ich dir noch beistehen können? Wie soll ich dich noch beschützen? Wie sollte ich in Ruhe diese Welt verlassen können, wenn du für immer hier sein wirst? Wie soll ich das deiner Mutter erklären, wenn ich ihr wieder gegenüber stehe?"

Als Asani den Mund aufmachte, legte ihr Vater einfach seine ganze Hand über ihren Mund und bedeckte dabei fast ihre untere Gesichtshälfte. Verärgert, daß seine Tochter ständig etwas sagen wollte, fuhr er murrend und knurrend fort: „Darum verstehe, daß ich dich nur dem gebe, der sich in meinen Augen als deiner würdig erwiesen hat. Nur der, der mir beweisen kann, daß er dich mit seinem Leben und seiner Ehre schützen wird, kann vor meinen Augen Bestand haben. So lange bleibst du unter meinem Schutz." Er wartete, daß Asani Widerworte gab, aber unter seiner Hand bewegten sich ihre Lippen nicht. Zufrieden nahm er sie weg. Damit war das letzte Wort wohl gesprochen. Yuk erhob sich zu seiner imposanten Größe und wollte ohne Abschied gehen, aber seine Tochter hielt ihn zurück.

„Vater?" 

Yuk drehte sich um und blickte seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. Wie er es bei ihrer Abreise erwartet hatte, war sein kleines Mädchen fort. Vor ihm saß eine junge Frau. Es lag nicht an der neuen Frisur. Es lag nicht an dem Kleid. Es war dieses ruhige Lächeln und dieses sanfte Leuchten in ihren Augen, das er nie zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte. Daran war nur dieser blöde Elb schuld...

„Ich liebe dich, Vater", sagte sie lächelnd, aber ihr Ton war ungewöhnlich ernst, „aber ich will nicht, daß du mich vor Legolas beschützt."

Die nächsten Augenblicke vergingen schweigend zwischen Vater und Tochter. Keiner war bereit, nachzugeben. Beide wußten es. Worte waren daher unnötig. Yuk nahm Asanis Antwort lediglich mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und ging. Asani blieb sitzen und starrte sie auf die trockenen Blätter, die den Waldboden bedeckten. Es war gut, daß ihr Vater sich nicht verabschiedet hatte. Es war gut, daß sie ihm nicht hinterher blickte, denn irgendwas brannte in ihren Augen. Es war heiß und flüssig.

Statt dessen sah sie sich lieber um. Warum hatte er sie bloß hierher gebracht? Asani seufzte. Warum hatte sie ihren Vater das nicht gefragt? 

Sie befand sich an einem recht abgeschiedenen Platz irgendwo mitten im Wald und es führte kein erkennbarer Pfad hierher. Um sie herum nur Bäume und Büsche und der Gesang der Vögel. Das einzig besondere hier, war der Baumstumpf vor ihr. 

Der Baum mußte sehr alt gewesen sein, ehe man ihn gefällt hatte. Denn das, was übrig geblieben war, hatte einen erstaunlichen Durchmesser. Asani hätte sich darauf hinlegen können. Als sie sich ihm krabbelnd näherte, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen, bemerkte sie schaudernd einige lange, tiefe Furchen darin. Sie lagen parallel zueinander und waren alt, denn ihre Ränder waren bereits abgerundet. Asani glaubte, daß sie von einem Schwert oder einer Axt kamen. 

Schnell rutschte sie davon weg. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengrube wies sie darauf hin, daß sie nicht zufällig hier war, und sie war sich sogar sicher, daß der Baumstumpf eine ganz bestimmte Rolle dabei spielte. Ihr Vater hatte schließlich den Weg hierher gekannt und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß er sie einfach in der Wildnis aussetzen wollte. Was für einen Sinn sollte das haben? Nein, sie sollte auf jemanden warten. Aber auf wen? Legolas? Wohl eher nicht. Einen anderen Elben? Wozu? Einen Ifrey? Asani runzelte die Stirn. Das machte noch weniger Sinn.

Asanis einziger Anhaltspunkt war dieser Baumstumpf. Zumindest glaubte sie es. Einer Eingebung folgend kniete sie sich daneben hin, legte den Kopf ohne Mühe auf den Baumstumpf und erhob sich wieder. Eine Weile sah sie sich die langen Rillen an und maß ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, deren Abstand zum Rand aus. Eine böse Vorahnung brodelte in ihr, aber trotzdem legte sie einen Finger auf eins der Furchen und ihren Kopf erneut auf den Baumstumpf. Dann folgte sie mit dem Finger den Verlauf der tiefen Rille und stieß nach kurzer Zeit gegen ihre Kehle. Asani wurde es zuerst eiskalt und dann wich ihr das Blut aus dem Kopf. Taumelnd schoß sie wieder in die Höhe. Sie starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die langen Linien und bemerkte erst jetzt einige dunkle Verfärbungen im Holz. Ob es Blut gewesen war?  

Obwohl es keinen Sinn machte, überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken. Sollte sie auf einen Henker warten? Warum? Was hatte sie getan, daß ihr Vater sich genötigt sah, sie hierher zu bringen? Asanis Herz raste und sie redete sich still ein, daß ihr Vater zwar ein strenger Mann war, aber sie doch über alles liebte. Dennoch überlegte sie für eine wahnwitzige Sekunde, ob sie sich nicht Legolas schnappen und mit ihm weglaufen sollte. 

Asani wollte sich die Haare raufen, aber wegen ihrer Schulter konnte sie es leider nicht und ärgerte sich deswegen. Aber es brachte sie dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken als an eine mögliche Enthauptung. Sie begann sich wieder zu beruhigen und überlegte. Sie hatte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen und niemanden aus dem Clan getötet. Es gab einfach keinen Grund, sie zu enthaupten. Wenn doch, würde Maja sie erst einmal anhören wollen. Maja war gerecht...Asani lächelte schief und schalt sich dumm. Das mußte es wohl sein. Sie war hier, weil sie auf Maja warten sollte. Weswegen es auch war, aber ganz bestimmt nicht, damit sie enthauptet wurde.

Sie biß die Zähne zusammen und erhob sich schwerfällig. Was immer sie nun erwartete, man mußte sie nicht gleich kniend und wimmernd vorfinden. Die rechte Schulter pochte unangenehm und der Schmerz zog sich bis in die Fingerspitzen hin. Stöhnend rieb sie sich den Oberarm. Obendrein wurde es langsam kühl. Asani sah hoch zum Himmel und einige gleißende Sonnenstrahlen blitzten neckisch zwischen den vielen Blättern und blendeten sie. Seltsam, es war nicht eine Wolke zu sehen und dennoch wehte ein kühler Wind, der ganz langsam eisig wurde. Als sie ausatmete, bildeten sich Wölkchen vor ihrem Mund. Trockenes Laub wurde aufgewirbelt und die Vögel flogen irritiert aus den Bäumen. Selbst die Insekten flohen aus allen Löchern, Nischen und Spalten. Asani fühlte sich auf einmal entsetzlich verlassen und allein. Obendrein war es entsetzlich kalt. Sie rieb sich auch weiterhin die Oberarme. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war einfach zu dünn.

„Davon wird es nicht besser, Asani", flüsterte jedoch eine amüsierte Stimme im Wind. Binnen Sekunden wirbelte der Wind trockene Blätter und Zweige heftig auf, so daß Asani die Augen schließen und ihr Gesicht bedecken mußte. So plötzlich wie der Wind angefangen hatte, hörte es aber auch wieder auf. Sämtliche Zweige, Blätter und kleine Steine, die sich noch in der Luft befanden, schienen dabei auf Asanis Kopf zu landen.

Etwas schwindelig vor Schmerz sah sie auf. Maja stand auf einmal vor ihr. Sie trug ein weites, rotes Kleid mit schweren Stickereien, die windende Körper, gequälte Seelen und blanke Knochen darstellten. In ihr weißes Haar waren schwarze Bänder geflochten und die blinden Augen waren schwarz umrandet. Asani hielt den Atem an. Das letzte Mal, als Maja in diesem Aufzug erschienen war, hatte sie einen der Ifrey Krieger wegen Verrat hingerichtet. Er wurde dabei zuerst die Ohren abgeschnitten und dann enthauptet. Asanis Augen wanderten unwillkürlich zu den langen Linien im Baumstumpf und mußte schlucken. Asani wiederholte im Gedanken stur, daß sie keinen Verrat begangen oder irgend jemand aus dem Clan getötet hatte. Aber warum erschien Maja in seinem furchterregenden Aufzug vor ihr?

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen beobachtete Asani, wie die alte Frau es sich auf dem Baumstumpf gemütlich machte. Sie gluckste leise, als sie die Falten ihres Kleides sortierte. „Dein Vater ist wirklich ein aufmerksamer Mann, Asani. Schau nur, er hat sogar an meine alten Knochen gedacht und einen so schönen Baumstumpf für mich gefunden."

Der harte Knoten der Ungemach löste sich allmählich in Asani. Der Baumstumpf war nur zum Sitzen gedacht?!? Asanis Augen schlossen sich langsam und sie mußte sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht vor Schmerzen aufzustöhnen, die ihr ihre Dummheit gerade bereitete.

„Asani, du bist ja so schweigsam", bemerkte die alte Frau in einem Plauderton. „Hat der Ork dir etwa auch die Zunge herausgeschnitten?"

„Nein, Maja", krächzte Asani und räusperte sich mehrmals. Genau wie ihr Verstand hatten die Stimmbänder sich bei Majas Erscheinen verabschiedet. „Ich bin noch ganz."

Maja nickte. „Aber dein Schwert ist es nicht. Zeig es mir."

Schweigend zog Asani ihr Schwert und hielt es der alten Frau gehorsam hin. Sie führte ihre tastenden Hände und legte sie auf die Klinge. Maja strich vorsichtig über das kalte Metall und ihre runzeligen Finger stießen bald auf die tiefe Furche. 

„Ah...Elbenwerk bleibt Elbenwerk", murmelte die alte Ifrey und umschloß die Stelle mit beiden Händen. Asani spürte ein leichtes Brennen an ihrer rechten Schulter und ihr Blick wanderte von Majas Gesicht zu ihren Händen. Als die Alte schließlich losließ, war die Furche im Metall fort. Asani starrte ungläubig darauf und rieb und drückte mit dem Finger über die Stelle. Ihr fiel ebenfalls auf, daß ihre Schulter nicht mehr schmerzte. 

Asani nahm lächelnd die Schlinge ab und bewegte ihren Arm. Kein dumpfer Schmerz oder lästiges Ziehen mehr. Sie wandte sich an Maja, um sich bei ihr zu bedanken, als die alte Frau sie plötzlich am Ohr packte und sie daran zu sich zog. Asani wollte sich zuerst wegreißen, aber das war Maja. Das Oberhaupt der Ifreys! Man wehrte sich nicht gegen das Oberhaupt. Also sog sie zischend die Luft zwischen die Zähne ein und beugte sich zu der alten Frau hinunter.

„Ich hörte, du hast große Schande über unseren Clan gebracht, Asani", sagte Maja leise. „Stimmt das?"

„Niemals!" rief Asani empört.

Maja zog noch mehr an ihrem Ohr. „Du sollst mit diesem Elben geschlafen haben. Deinem Waffenbruder."

Asani verbiß sich den Schmerzensschrei, als Maja ihr Ohrläppchen etwas verdrehte, und erwiderte: „Ich wurde nach den alten Sitten erlegt...Maja, das tut weh!"

Maja seufzte und zog weiter an Asanis Ohr. „Asani, Asani...du bist so wehleidig geworden. Dein Umgang mit Elben hat dich weich gemacht."

Asani biß sich auf die Unterlippe, aber die Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr dennoch. Es tat weh...

„Du hast also mit dem Elb geschlafen, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat mich besiegt." 

„Gibt es Zeugen?" 

„Ich hoffe nicht...", murmelte Asani verlegen und erbleichte bei der Vorstellung, daß Oberon ihnen zugesehen haben könnte. So abwegig war es nicht. Ihr Vorfahre hatte sehr seltsame Vorlieben, die sie beim besten Wille nicht alle kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Außerdem waren sie auf _seiner Wiese gewesen. Seinem Heiligtum..._

Maja drückte wieder zu. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Asani litt schweigsam und spürte, wie sie tiefrot im Gesicht wurde. „Nein, Maja, es gab keine Zeugen...Maja, bitte, mein Ohr..."

„Willst du für deine Fehler büßen und es dir selbst abschneiden?"

„NEIN!"

Maja seufzte und zog Asanis Ohr noch etwas tiefer. Die junge Kriegerin mußt sich hinknien und ihren Kopf von Maja abwenden und sah daher nicht, wie das Ifrey Oberhaupt vergnügt schmunzelte. Aber Maja sagte sehr streng: „Du bist zu weich geworden und du hast Schande über deinen Clan gebracht. Du nennst dich erlegt und keiner hat es gesehen."

„Maja, das war nie meine Absicht..."

Maja lächelte milde. Sie glaubte Asani. Dennoch seufzte sie schwer und fuhr fort: „Du weißt, ich kann es dulden. Wenn du damit anfängst, werden es dir alle gleich tun wollen. Du bist schließlich die erste Ti Yanca no An seit 300 Jahren. Ich muß dich bestrafen."

„Können wir nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen? Ich meine..." Asanis Atem stockte, als Maja noch mehr an ihrem Ohr zerrte. „Ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Statt einer Predigt seufzte Maja laut und tief. „Unser Clan hat für den Rest Mittelerdes seltsame Gebräuche und wir verstehen das natürlich, daß man uns dafür verabscheut. Daher sind wir bereit, hier und da Zugeständnisse zu machen, wenn Fremde in unsere Angelegenheiten verwickelt sind. Wie dein Elb."

„Ich hätte schon gerne so eine Zeremonie wie in Lothlorien", sprudelte Asani eifrig hervor. „Es war doch so schön, nicht wahr? So friedlich und harmonisch. Und so ohne Schmerzen."

Maja antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stellte ihren Fuß in Asanis Nacken. Sie ertrug es stillschweigend. „Jedoch besteht dein Vater auf das ifreysche Ritual. Als hochgeachtetes Mitglied des Ältestenrates kann ich seinen Wunsch nicht übergehen."

„Mein Vater besteht darauf?" 

„Warum, denkst du, hat er dich hierher entführt?" 

„Aber warum?"

„Es gab keine Zeugen und du bist nicht schwanger. Dann wurdest du auch noch entführt", erklärte Maja. „Von nur einem Ork. Die Hobbits und Ritter Gondors erzählen von Blut auf dem Boden und an den Wänden. Das Zimmer soll gestunken haben wie eine Schlachterei. Dein Elbenprinz gibt zu, während all dem geschlafen zu haben."

„Aber doch nur wegen Oberons Gewürz...ahhhh..." Asanis Gesicht berührte bald den Grasboden, als Maja sie am Ohr weiter nach unten drückte. 

„Unterbrich mich nicht", ordnete das Oberhaupt an. „Wenn dein Elb dich jemals erlegt haben sollte, dann hat er schmählich seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Er hat dich und das Kind in Stich gelassen."

Asani hörte schlagartig auf, sich zu winden, sondern war zu Eis erstarrt. „Welches Kind?" 

Maja ließ ihr Ohr los und nahm den Fuß von ihrem Nacken. Sie wartete, bis Asani sich aufgerichtet hatte. Sie streckte die dünne Hand nach ihr aus und ihre Fingerspitzen landeten auf Asanis Wangen. „Hat man es dir nicht erzählt? Es ist möglich, daß ein neues Leben in dir aufgekeimt war."

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

„Dein Elb hatte doch von Oberons Gewürz gekostet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja..."

„Elben werden dabei sehr, sehr fruchtbar und die Frauen deiner Familie waren von jeher mit Kindern gesegnet."

„Das heißt..."

Maja nickte langsam. „Wir glauben, daß ein neues Leben in dir wuchs, aber das Gift hat es wieder getötet."

Asani sank auf ihre Fersen und sah Maja ungläubig an. Ohne es zu bemerken, lagen ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch. Ein Kind? „Aber...aber, was ist, wenn ich nie schwanger gewesen war? Wenn Oberons Gewürz nicht gewirkt hat."

„Dann, Asani, hast du wirklich große Schande über uns gebracht", sagte die Alte ernst, „du bist eine Kriegerin der Ifreys und als solche mußt du dich in Disziplin und Beherrschung üben. Solche Ausschweifungen dulden wir nicht."

„Aber Legolas hat mich besiegt!" rief Asani schnell.

„Gab es Zeugen?"

Asani seufzte lang und tief. Jetzt waren sie wieder dort, wo sie angefangen hatten, aber sie antwortete trotzdem: „Nein, es gab keine Zeugen."

„Nun, dann kann ich dir nicht helfen", erwiderte Maja bedauernd. „Dein Vater hat das Ritual bereits angefangen."

„Er Legolas schon die Absage erteilt?" Asani stöhnte abgrundtief und schloß ergeben die Augen. „Legolas wird das alles nicht verstehen."

Maja tastete lächelnd nach Asanis Hand und tätschelte diese sanft. „Hoffen wir einfach, daß dein Elb rechtzeitig kommt."

„Aber er weißt doch von nichts!" wiederholte Asani. „Es ist, als würde ich mir meine Hand selbst abschlagen."

„Er ist ein Elb", erwiderte Maja einfach. „Er wird es schon verstehen."

„Ich will meine Hand behalten", jammerte sie ohne auf Maja zu achten weiter. „Ich habe sie schließlich schon ein Leben lang!"

Maja lachte rauh und laut auf. „Du traust ihm nicht viel zu, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt nicht!" rief Asani empört und zögerte kurz. „Ich meine ja...ach, ich weiß nicht. Er ist ein blöder Elb!"

Maja strich sanft über Asanis Hand und drückte die Finger. „Dein Elb ist nicht dumm. Hab Vertrauen." Der lange knochige Zeigefinger zeichnete eine dünne Linie über Asanis Handgelenk. „_Das_ wird nicht passieren, wenn dein Elb dich liebt. Er wird dich finden, gleichgültig wo du dich aufhältst." 

„Aber wenn er sich hier verläuft!"

Maja lachte herzhaft. „Mir ist noch nie ein Elb begegnet, der sich in einem Wald verlaufen hat."

„Und wenn es doch geschieht? Ich will meine Hand behalten", murrte Asani verdrossen.

„Asani." Maja packte das Mädchen wieder grob am Ohr und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach unten. Etwas umständlicher als vorhin stellte sie wieder ihren Fuß auf ihren Nacken. „Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört?"

„Doch...au, au, au, Maja, das tut weh!"

„Du sollst mich nicht anlügen."

„Das tue ich nicht! Es tut wirklich weh!"

„Wehleidig wie ein Elb...", seufzte die alte Frau und streckte die andere Hand bereits nach ihrem Stab aus. Aber sie hielt inne und lauschte. Asani bemerkte die Veränderung und machte einige anstrengende Verrenkungen, um nachzusehen, welchen Grund es hatte. 

Allerdings hörte sie ihn mehr als daß sie ihn sah. Ein leises Rascheln der Blätter kündigte den Pfeil an, der genau auf Maja zuschoß. Asani biß die Zähne zusammen, entriß Maja ihr Ohr, um sie aus der Schußlinie zu stoßen, aber Maja war stärker. Sie packte Asani an den Haaren und riß sie herunter, während sie elegant dem Pfeil in allerletzter Sekunde auswich. Wieder versuchte Asani sich zu befreien. Wenn das ein Angriff war, war es ihre oberste Pflicht, für die Sicherheit ihres Oberhauptes zu sorgen. Abermals hinderte Maja sie daran, in dem sie sie nun an den Haaren zu sich zog und zwang sie in ihre blinden Augen zu sehen. 

Hinter Asanis Augen explodierte ein heißer roter Pulsschlag, der sie vor Schreck aufschreien ließ. Unsichtbare Hände lähmten sie und fesselten ihre Arme und Beine fest an ihrem Körper, ehe sie sich wehren konnte. Als Maja sie schließlich losließ, fiel sie gegen den harten Baumstamm und landete dann hilflos auf den Boden. Dabei bohrten sich die dicken Wurzeln schmerzhaft in ihre Magengrube und drückten einige Rippen ein. Ganz zu schweigen von den spitzen Steinen, die sie in ihren Rücken und Seiten stachen, als sie hilflos und atemlos auf den Boden rollte.  

Asani war bei weitem nicht so wehleidig, wie Maja behauptet hatte, aber die Schmerzen ließen die Tränen in ihre Augen schießen. Als sie den Mund aufmachen wollte, konnte sie es nicht, denn ihre Lippen fühlten sich wie zusammengenäht an. Sie atmete stoßweise und wurde beinah ohnmächtig, als ein Gewicht ihr die Luft aus den Lungen preßte. Sie sah Maja mit einer Mischung aus Zorn, Angst und Verwunderung an, während ihre Luftröhre sich wie von selbst zuschnürte. Verzweifelt sog sie die Luft durch ihre Nase ein. Während sie wild um sich sah, fand eine klare, sanfte und dennoch bestimmende Männerstimme Eingang in ihre momentane Welt aus Schmerz und Verwirrung. 

„Laßt sie frei", forderte sie. Es war ohne Zweifel Legolas' Stimme! Asani wollte sich zu ihm herumrollen, aber sie war so schwach und betäubt, daß sie dann doch lieber liegen blieb. Daher sah sie nicht, wie hinter Legolas 20 weitere Elben aus Düsterwald hervortraten. Alle zielten mit Pfeil und Bogen auf Majas Kopf oder Herz. 

Zu Asani gewandt flüsterte Maja anerkennend: „Sieh, er hat uns gefunden. Elben verirren sich nicht in Wäldern." Ihre Worte an Legolas entbehrten jedoch jedem Humor und Herzlichkeit. Kalt sagte sie: „Das kann ich nicht. Diese Kriegerin hat unseren Clan entehrt und sie muß dafür bestraft werden."

„Ihr wißt, daß Ihr Euch in Elronds Reich befindet", hörte Asani Legolas nun sagen. Dann folgte das leise Rascheln von Blättern. Der Elb hatte wohl einige Schritte getan, denn seine Stimme klang näher, als er fortfuhr: „Und hier gelten seine Gesetze. In Bruchtal sind solche Strafen nicht gestattet."

„Ifreys folgen nur ihren eigenen Gesetzen", erwiderte Maja daraufhin ruhig. „Wir führen unsere Strafen aus, wo immer es uns gefällt. Schließlich werden die Verbrechen begangen, wo es den Verbrechern gefällt. – Was wollt Ihr überhaupt?"

„Vor wenigen Augenblicken wurde mir das überbracht", preßte Legolas nach einer Weile hervor und zog den schwer verzierten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, den Yuk mo Ifrey ihn gesendet hatte. „Ich werde das nicht akzeptieren." Er warf den Dolch mit soviel Kraft, daß es sich trotz stumpfer Klinge in den Baumstumpf bohrte. Das Holz splitterte und bekam tiefe Risse bei diesem gewalttätigen Eindringen. „Die Hand, die ihr fordert, gehört bereits mir." Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, fügte er hinzu: „Die Ohren auch."

Die umstehenden Elben regten sich zwar nicht, aber einige bemühten sich verbissen, nicht aufzulachen oder zu kichern. Einige runzelten heftig die Stirn und schluckten einige Male. Aber alle konzentrierten sich auf Maja. Sie hingegen blieb unbewegt und ihre Stimme war auch weiterhin so eisig wie ihre Heimat: „Sie hat sich Euch wie eine Hure hingegeben. Sie hat ihren Clan entehrt." 

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Asani hat sich gewehrt." 

„Dann, mein Prinz, sagt mir, wer der Zeuge ist."

„Welcher Zeuge?" wiederholte der Elb verwundert.

„Wenn ein Ifrey Mädchen erlegt werden soll, muß ein Zeuge anwesend sein und zwar von der Aufforderung zum Kampf bis zu seinen Worten, daß es sich dem Mann ergibt, ehe sein Vater und ich die Bemühungen des Mannes anerkennen", erklärte Maja bereitwillig. 

„Ihr habt mein Wort, daß alles Euren Sitten entsprach!"

„Eure Worte zählen hierbei nicht", schmunzelte die alte Frau. „Auch Asanis Worte haben kein Gewicht. Nur die des Dritten."

„Frau Maja", begann Legolas ruhig, „was Ihr da fordert, ist unmöglich. Außer Asani war niemand anwesend." Nach einer Weile fügte er bitter hinzu: „Dafür habe ich Sorge getragen."

„Dann sorgt für einen Zeugen", flüsterte Maja mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Legolas' erste Reaktion war, seine letzten Worte gereizt zu wiederholen, als er im Augenwinkel bei Asani eine Bewegung bemerkte. Sie hatte sich mühsam herumgedreht und betrachtete Maja mit tief gerunzelter Stirn. Also sie fand Majas Vorschlag auch seltsam. 

Der Elb blickte die alte Frau wieder an, die mittlerweile erwartungsvoll ihre Brauen gehoben hatte. Was wollte sie von ihm? Er verstand zwar nicht, aber er hob die Hand, damit die Elben um ihn ihre Bögen fallen ließen, denn er sah sehr wohl den Weg zur Verhandlung mit dem Ifrey Oberhaupt. „Wie soll ich noch für einen Zeugen sorgen, wenn alles bereits geschehen ist?" Auf Majas breites Lächeln hin, keimte etwas wie Hoffnung auf. Mit einer Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen fragte er leise: „Besteht denn die Möglichkeit...das Geschehene zu wiederholen?"

Maja räusperte sich. „Nun, unsere Gesetze sind sehr hart zu uns, aber sie haben Verständnis für Fremde und ihr Unwissen. Es besteht immer die Möglichkeit der Wiedergutmachung durch eine korrigierende Wiederholung." Der Elb war sich nicht sicher, aber ihr Lächeln schien etwas anzüglich zu sein, als sie leise fortfuhr: „Natürlich nicht von allem, was ihr getan habt."

Legolas kniete sich vor der alten Frau hin, um mit ihr auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein, und fragte sofort: „Was muß ich tun, damit unsere Verbindung von Euch anerkannt wird?"

Maja lächelte gütig: „Man fordert das Mädchen zuerst vor den Augen seines Vormundes zum Kampf auf."

„Gut", erwiderte Legolas entschlossen. „Sagt mir bitte, wo Asanis Vater ist."

„Verschwendet Eure Zeit nicht damit, diesen Sturkopf zu suchen", seufzte Maja müde, „ich werde ihn vertreten."

Legolas sah die alte Frau still an und biß sich angenehm berührt auf die Unterlippe. Als sie aber fragend die Brauen hob, sagte er leise: „Bei allem Respekt, Frau Maja, wie soll ich Asani vor Euren blinden Augen herausfordern?"

Maja blinzelte erstaunt und brach dann in helles Gelächter aus. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte, meinte sie: „Wahrlich, ich werde alt! Ich vergaß, Euch etwas über mich zu sagen." 

Der Himmel über sie verdunkelte sich, als ein ganzes Schwarm von Geistern sich zeigte. Nur wenige hatten die Form von Menschen, denn die meisten ähnelten mehr Ungeheuern oder Tieren, und alle sahen sie Legolas an. Drei von ihnen hielten Asani am Boden gedrückt. Deswegen konnte sie sich weder bewegen noch sprechen. Maja lächelte geheimnisvoll und vielleicht etwas wehmütig. „Ich kann zwar nicht sehen, aber mich begleiten Geister unserer großen Helden. Ihre Augen ersetzen schon seit Jahren meine."

Die Elben schraken zurück und manch einer war einer Flucht nicht abgeneigt. Aber Legolas tat einen tiefen Atemzug, kam einen Schritt vor und griff nach Pfeil und Bogen. „Gut, dann seht her!"

Er ignorierte Asanis weit aufgerissene Augen, als er einen Punkt direkt vor ihr anvisierte. Der Pfeil bohrte sich dicht vor ihren Magen tief in die Erde. „Ich fordere Euch zum Kampf, Asani mo Ifrey."

„So, ist es richtig", lächelte Maja zufrieden. Zwei durchsichtige Gestalten hatten sich aus dem Geisterschwarm gelöst und flüsterten aufgeregt in Majas Ohren. Die alte Frau erhob sich und tastete mit Hilfe ihrer Geister nach dem Pfeil. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihn heraus und hielt ihn hoch, als sie feierlich verkündete: „Höre, Legolas Grünblatt. Ich, Maja mo Ifrey, Oberhaupt des Clans, erkenne Eure Bemühungen um Asani mo Ifrey an. Ich gebe meinen Segen für diesen Kampf."

Einer der Geister schwebte aus der Menge hervor und nahm den Pfeil aus Majas Hand. Er blickte Legolas hochzufrieden an und so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden die Geister wieder. 

„Ihr werdet gegen Asani in 10 Tagen antreten", sagte Maja ganz nebenbei zu Legolas, während sie ihr Gewand mit den knochigen Händen glattstrich. „Bereitet Euch darauf vor." 

„Warum erst in 10 Tagen?" wollte der Elb wissen.

„Für die Vorbereitungen", erwiderte Maja geheimnisvoll und schlenderte an Asani vorbei. Für einen Moment verdeckten sie und ihr weites Kleid Asanis Körper und als sie weiterging, lag Asani nicht mehr dort, wo sie gewesen war. Legolas schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Asani war einfach verschwunden.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen um sie", lachte Maja leise, „sie ist in guten Händen."

„Wo ist sie?" verlangte Legolas zu wissen. 

„In guten Händen", wiederholte Maja geduldig. „Vergeßt nicht, in 10 Tagen tretet Ihr gegen Asani an. Bereitet Euch _gut _darauf vor." Dann vollführte sie mit Hand eine gebieterische Geste und der nächste Atemzug, den die Elben taten, hinterließ kleine weiße Wölkchen vor ihren Mündern. Bevor sie begriffen, was nun geschah, wirbelte ein Wind so kalt wie der tiefste Winter Mittelerdes um sie und zerrte an ihren Kleidern und Haaren. 

Währenddessen spazierte Maja mo Ifrey kichernd durch den Wald Bruchtals. Wenn die Elben wieder einigermaßen sehen konnten, würde sie schon weit weg sein. Trotz ihrer Blindheit konnte sich Maja mo Ifrey überall zurecht finden. Denn die Geister der Ifreys geleiteten sie immer sicher durch jeden noch so gefährlichen Ort. Sie hatte für diese Dienste vor langer Zeit schließlich ihr Augenlicht hergegeben. 

Aber manches entging auch den wachsamen Geistern. Daher erschreckte sich die alte Frau, als auf einmal jemand in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe klatschte. Einer der Geister flüsterte ihr zu, daß es Goleyn war. Er klang gereizt, denn Goleyn wußte, wie man sich vor Geistern versteckte. Aber deswegen hatte Maja ihn zu ihrem Stellvertreter gemacht. 

„Beeindruckend, dieser Elb. Findest du nicht auch, Goleyn?" fragte sie seufzend und lächelte beinah verträumt in eine beliebige Richtung.  

Ihr Stellvertreter trat leise wie eine Katze zwischen den Büschen hervor und schlenderte zu Maja hinüber. „Ihr wart nicht minder beeindruckend. Ihr habt ihn ziemlich wütend gemacht."

Maja lachte verlegen und ließ Goleyn ihre Hand nehmen, damit er sie nun aus dem Wald führen konnte. „Asani hat sich einen beeindruckenden Elben ausgesucht. Er war mit 20 Elben gekommen und alle haben sie mit Pfeil und Bogen auf mich gezielt." Maja seufzte so verträumt wie ein junges Mädchen, daß Goleyn lachen mußte. „War das nicht der romantischste Antrag, den du je erlebt hast?"

„In der Tat, sehr romantisch", pflichtete Goleyn ihr eher trocken bei. Nach einer Weile fragte er vorsichtig: „Aber wäre es diplomatischer gewesen, wenn wir uns an die hiesigen Gewohnheiten angepaßt hätten? Dieses Treueversprechen der Gondorianer hat auch etwas für sich."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" lachte Maja laut auf. „Wann hatten wir je eine Ti Yanca no An, die sich an einen Elben gebunden hat? So etwas kann man doch nicht mit hochtrabenden Gesten und süßen Worten besiegeln! Da müssen Blut und Schweiß fließen! Schreie der Pein müssen bis zum Himmel dringen und die Erde erbeben lassen! Unsere Götter müssen erfahren, daß ein wichtiger Bund geschlossen wird!" Maja hatte jedes Wort enthusiastisch mit ihrer herumfuchtelnden Faust betont. Danach wurde sie etwas ruhiger und fügte weise hinzu: „Dann steht einer guten Ehe nichts mehr im Weg."

Ende des 37. Kapitel

*********************************

Wie ihr seht, ist das nicht das letzte Kapitel. Das Finale kommt etwas später und bevor ihr aufstöhnt und euch wieder mal auf eine längere Wartezeit einrichtet, es ist schon geschrieben. Ja, die Geschichte liegt bei mir schon komplett vor. Ich war schließlich nicht ganz untätig. Aber warum veröffentliche ich nicht gleich alles? Nun jaaaaa, das ist so...wie bereits angedroht, wird das letzte Kapitel demjenigen gewidmet, der/die mein Rätsel lösen kann. Es sind ein paar Monate vergangen und ich habe einige richtige Antworten bekommen. Das Problem ist, ich weiß nicht mehr, von wem sie sind. Meine Mail Addy sleepy_tiger@oblonline.de  ist mal zwischendrin über den Jordan gegangen. So richtig weg und tot. Mitsamt der Emails der Leute, die noch vielleicht auf eine Antwort von mir warten und der Gewinner meines kleines Rätsels. Und ich habe natürlich NICHT die Namen aufgeschrieben. Daher möchte ich alle außer Seoko bitten, die korrekt geraten haben, mir erneut zu schreiben *janz dolle schäm* 


	40. 38 Geduldsprobe

Auflösung des Rätsels: Gesucht wurden ja die Wörter, aus denen die Namen der Väter von Edundion und Ahrmméion gebastelt wurden. Zuallererst muß man wissen, daß die Endung -ion „Sohn von" bedeutet. Blieben also nur noch Edund und Ahrmme übrig. Edund ist das Anagramm aus Duden und Ahrmme wurde aus Hammer zusammengestellt. Die Zusatzaufgabe Sabmos war aufzulösen als Amboß.

Wer die Schnellste war und wer sonst noch mitgerätselt hat, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.

~*~\*/~*~

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Warnung: Ich hab euch angelogen...

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

38. Kapitel: Geduldsprobe

_neun Tage später..._

Wie in jeder finsteren Neumondnacht wurden draußen die Wege Bruchtals mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet und im Haus Elronds einige Lampen mehr als sonst angezündet. Aber das waren die einzigen Besonderheiten. Es wurde dann wie immer gelacht, geredet, gesungen und erzählt. Man zählte zusammen die Sterne, da sie ohne den Mond noch prachtvoller funkelten.

Aber diese Neumondnacht wurde von Stille beherrscht. Kein Bewohner und kein Besucher wagte es, ein Laut von sich zu geben. Eine Mischung aus Neugier, Spannung und Furcht lag in der Luft. Die Ifreys hatten vor Sonnenuntergang Lord Elrond gebeten, eines ihrer Zeremonien abhalten zu dürfen. Es diente dazu, ihren Göttern und Ahnen von dem morgigen Kampf zwischen Asani und Legolas zu unterrichten. Als Lord Elrond sein Einverständnis gegeben hatte, machten sogleich einige Gerüchte ihre Runden. Man wußte ja, wie blutrünstig dieser Clan war. Vor allem die sterblichen Besucher Bruchtals fürchteten sich vor abergläubischen Ritualen. Von Tier- und Menschenopfern war die Rede. 

Aber so richtig abgeschreckt hatte es wohl niemand, denn als die Zeremonie nach Sonnenuntergang begann, hefteten sich einige neugierige Gemüter an die Fersen der Ifreys, die in einer stillen Prozession langsam und ohne erkennbares Ziel durch Bruchtal wanderten. Es waren nicht alle Ifreys dabei. Das aufmerksame Auge sah, daß Asani und ein junger Krieger hierbei fehlten. 

Es kamen immer mehr Elben hinzu, als gewiß war, daß die Ifreys nichts einzuwenden hatten. Aber niemand fragte, was sie genau taten oder was als nächstes geschehen würde. Alle Ifreys schwiegen feierlich und die Elben sahen dies als Teil ihrer Zeremonie an, der sie zwar beiwohnen, aber nicht stören wollten. 

Dann, als es so aussah, als würde es bei diesem friedlichen Nachtspaziergang bleiben, begannen die Männer zu summen und lenkten dabei ihre Schritte zu dem Platz, auf dem die Elben gewöhnlich ihre Schieß- und andere Waffenübungen machten.  

Dort setzten sie sich im Kreis auf den Boden. Mit einer bedrohlich klingenden Beschwörung durchbrach Maja mo Ifrey die Stille und zauberte damit auch ein loderndes Feuer in ihre Mitte. Völlig unvermittelt begannen die Krieger dann zu singen. 

Einigen Elben entglitt das Lächeln oder gleich sämtliche Gesichtszüge. So friedlich ihre Zeremonie bisher verlaufen war, so entsetzlich widersprüchlich verhielt sich nun der Inhalt dieses Liedes dazu, das die Männer angestimmt hatten. Der Wortlaut war nämlich:

_„Tod dem, der die Schlächterin berührte._

_Tod dem, der die Schlächterin küßte._

_Tod dem, der der Schlächterin das Schwert nahm._

_Tod dem, der der Schlächterin Gnade erklärte._

_Tod dem, der die Schlächterin von unserem Weg brachte._

_Tod, Tod, Tod dem Elben Legolas Grünblatt."_

Am lautesten sang der Herzog, Asanis Vater. Sein dröhnender Baß klang wie ein Todesurteil und hallte über den ganzen Platz. Die Elben sahen sich unsicher an. Jemand sollte das Lord Elrond erzählen. Oder? Er hatte doch den Ifreys erlaubt, ihre Zeremonie auf seinem Land durchzuführen. Also würde er doch wissen, was geschehen würde. Aber hatten sie ihn auch wirklich alles erzählt? Wußte er von diesen grausigen Gesängen? Was war zu tun, wenn die Ifreys ihre Worte auch in Taten umsetzten? 

All diese Fragen lagen wie ein schwerer Nebel auf den Elben und breitete sich langsam in ganz Bruchtal aus, bis es den Herrn des Hauses erreichte. Lord Elronds Beschwichtigung, es wäre ein altes Ritual und so lange kein Blut fließe, sollte man die Ifreys gewähren lassen, konnte diese Angst nur langsam eindämmen. 

Außer Elrond gab es nur noch einen Elben in ganz Bruchtal, der sich mit diesen Dingen nicht belastete. Nämlich derjenige, dem die Ifreys so leidenschaftlich dem Tod wünschten: Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald.

Er kümmerte sich weder um die Ifreys noch um die besorgten Elben und Menschen, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, mit der Nacht eins zu werden. Unbemerkt von allen wachsamen Augen suchte er sich seinen Weg zu einem sehr abgelegenen Teil von Elronds Haus. Dort wurde Asani vor neun Tagen untergebracht. Seines Wissens hatte sie das Gebäude seit ihrem Betreten nicht verlassen dürfen. Die Fenster der Räume, die sie bewohnen durfte, waren immer verhangen und vor der Türschwelle saßen immer Wachen. Legolas hatte sie in diesen neun Tagen nicht einmal gesprochen, geschweige gesehen. Hätte er es jedoch getan, war es gleichbedeutend mit Auflösung der Verlobung der Gondorianer. Diese Frist war für die Ifreys heilig, denn sie diente dazu, damit sich Braut und Bräutigam nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch spirituell auf das bevorstehende Duell vorbereiten konnten. Legolas verstand nur nicht, warum man das getrennt voneinander tun mußte. 

Er vermißte sie. Es war schlimmer als in Perrigon gewesen, denn ihnen stand kein süßes, liebevolles Wiedersehen bevor, sondern ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Er machte sich Sorgen um Asani. Als ihr Vater sie aus der Schmiede entführt hatte, war ihre Schulter noch verletzt gewesen. Ob das nun wieder verheilt war? Was war aber mit ihrem Schwert? Er hatte Ahrmméion einige Male besucht und sich erkundigt, ob er Asanis Schwert repariert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr dort gewesen. Auch seine Nachfragen bei Lord Elrond und seinen Beratern waren sehr unergiebig gewesen. Sie wurden von den Ifreys zu Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Legolas hatte in diesen neun Tagen nicht eine Nachricht über Asani erhalten können, obwohl sie im gleichen Haus wohnte wie er.

Zugegeben, er war auch verunsichert. Er wußte nur, daß sie sich ihrem Clan nicht entziehen konnte und in der Pflicht stand, diesen Kampf mit ihn auszutragen. Aber nicht, was Asani darüber dachte oder fühlte. Zitterte sie ebenso bei dem Gedanken, daß sie ihn verletzen könnte? War ihr der Gedanke daran auch zuwider? Hatte sie Angst davor, daß das Schwert ihre Sinne in den blauen Blutdurst ertränkte? Oder war es wirklich nur eine lästige Pflicht, die sie schnell hinter sich gebracht haben wollte? Hatte er ihr gar diese aufgebürdet? War es eigentlich in ihrem Sinne gewesen, als er sie vor Majas Augen herausgefordert hatte? 

Legolas brauchte Antworten. Er wollte ihr dabei in die Augen sehen und ihre Stimme hören. Deswegen hatte er sich auf den Weg zu Asanis Quartier gemacht. Heute abend gab es wegen der Zeremonie nur eine Wache. Es war der Junge, der Legolas den Dolch der Absage überbracht hatte. Sein Name war Lenn. Weil er noch zu jung für irgendwelche Rituale des Clans war, mußte er hier Wache halten. Aber anscheinend langweilte er sich sehr, denn er unterhielt sich mit dem Jonglieren seiner Dolche. Es nahm seine Aufmerksamkeit derart in Anspruch, daß er Legolas selbst dann nicht bemerkte, als dieser für einen Wimpernschlag aus den Schatten hervortrat, um hinter einigen Büschen zu hechten, die in einer langen Linie dicht um das Gebäude gepflanzt wurden. Lenn sah nicht einmal auf, als Legolas aus Versehen das Laub zum Rascheln brachte. 

Dennoch behielt der Elbenprinz den Jungen scharf im Auge, während er gleichzeitig nach den verhangenen Fenstern Ausschau hielt. Er schlich sich hinter den Büschen entlang und berührte dabei weder das Laub noch trat er auf trockene Zweige. 

Als er sie endlich im zweiten Stock auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes und damit außerhalb von Lenns Sicht fand, mußte er sich zwingen, in seinem Versteck zu bleiben, um nicht einfach heraus zu stürzen und die Wand hochzuklettern. Elegant und still wie es nur ein Elb konnte hockte sich Legolas hin und betrachtete die Wand genau. Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er seine bevorstehende Kletterpartie zu planen, denn Bruchtal-Architektur lud nicht wirklich zu solchen Akten ein. Die Wände waren glatt verputzt und sparsam, aber wirkungsvoll verziert. Die Fenster waren hoch, aber ihre Rahmen boten nur wenige Möglichkeiten zum Festhalten. Dummerweise standen die Bäume nicht nah genug an der Wand. 

Als Legolas dann eine Vorstellung hatte, wie er vorgehen sollte, trat er vorsichtig und wachsam aus seinem Versteck. Kein Blatt zitterte dabei. Kein Grashalm bewegte sich und die Erde dämpfte seine Schritte. 

Als er auf das erste Fenstersims hüpfte, geriet sein Inneres in Aufruhr, als ihm auf einmal klar wurde, daß ihn nur noch zwei Stockwerke von Asani trennten. Seine Ungeduld wuchs, denn er hörte bereits ihre Stimme und meinte schon ihren Duft riechen zu können. Aber er mußte es ruhig angehen. Ein falscher Schritt auf diesen schmalen Simsen und man würde ihn bemerken. Zu viele Elbenohren waren heute nacht unterwegs. Er zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, während er wieder nach dem nächsten Fensterbrett über ihm griff. Mürrisch ließ er die letzten Tage vor seinem inneren Auge passieren.

Gleich am Tag nachdem Maja den Termin für die Zeremonie festgelegt hatte, stand ein großer, grobschlächtiger und einäugiger Ifrey Krieger vor seiner Tür und hatte ein Ballen dunkelroten Stoff und ein Holzkästchen unter dem Arm gehabt. Er hatte sich dem Elben als Rinmaa mo Ifrey vorgestellt und war ohne Aufforderung eingetreten. In aller Seelenruhe hatte der Mann dann das Kästchen geöffnet und daraus ein eingerolltes Lederband herausgeholt, ehe er mit seiner tiefen, vibrierenden Stimme gebeten hatte, daß Legolas bitte die Arme hochheben sollte. 

„Verzeiht, mein Herr, aber warum?" hatte Legolas dann höflich aber äußerst verwundert gefragt. 

„Ich will Euch ausmessen", hatte der Mann grinsend erwidert und war hinter dem Elben getreten. „Mmmhhmm...Ihr seid aber ziemlich schmal...aber naja, Ihr seid ein Elb und kein Troll." Anscheinend hatte er gerade Legolas' Figur begutachtet.

„Aber warum wollt Ihr meine Maßen nehmen?" hatte Legolas wieder verwirrt gefragt, während er hinter sich das leichte Kratzen einer Feder hörte. Der Mann hatte sich wohl einige Zahlen aufgeschrieben. 

„Na, Ihr wollt doch nicht in diesem Aufzug gegen unsere Ti Yanca no An antreten, oder?" hatte der Ifrey gemeint und abfällig auf die grün – braunen Kleider des Elbenprinzen gedeutet. „Das ist eine Beleidigung fürs Auge!"

Legolas hatte sich zwar gefragt, was ein Ifrey von Kleidern verstand, hatte dann ergeben geseufzt: „Nun, wenn Ihr darauf besteht, daß ich einen ifreyschen Hochzeitsanzug trage." Er hatte sich bis aufs Hemd ausgezogen, damit der Anzug auch hinterher angegossen saß. „Nur zu. Nehmt die Maßen."

„Nun", hatte der Mann vergnügt gegluckst, während er Legolas Halsweite bestimmt hatte. „Es ist nicht gesagt, daß es wirklich Euer Hochzeitsanzug  wird."

„Was dann?"

„Wenn Ihr Euch auch nur einen Augenblick dumm anstellt, wird es Euer Leichengewand."

Legolas hatte all das mit elbischer Gelassenheit hingenommen. Es war sicherlich die ifreysche Art den Bräutigam zu aufzuziehen. Bei Menschen schien das, Tradition zu sein.

Am zweiten Tag hatte Maja mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte ihn über einige Sitten des Clans aufgeklärt und auch, was man von ihm erwartete und was er möglichst vermeiden sollte, um dem Ältestenrat nicht vor dem Kopf zu stoßen. Dann hatte sie ihm angeboten, ihm etwas über Asanis Kampfgewohnheiten zu verraten. Legolas hatte freundlich angelehnt. Es erschien ihm nicht gerecht, wenn er einen Vorteil hatte. Maja hatte ihn in bedrückter Stimmung verlassen und zuvor noch versprochen, für seine Seele zu beten.

Am dritten Tag war er dem Herzog begegnet. Er hatte diesen Mann noch nie so gutgelaunt erlebt. Sie hatten sich sogar kurz unterhalten und Legolas gewann den Eindruck, daß sich der Sterbliche damit angefreundet hatte, ihn als Schwiegersohn zu bekommen. Aber Yuk mo Ifrey hatte sich mit den rätselhaften Worten verabschiedet: „Ihr seid ein hübscher Junge. Eure Ahnen warten sicherlich bereits auf Euch." 

Am vierten Tag hatte Legolas auf seinen Spaziergängen zwischen der Schmiede und Lord Elronds Büro zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Bruder Damelos und einigen Ifrey Kriegern gehört. Damelos war gerade dabei gewesen, die Ehre seines großen Bruders zu retten. 

„Mein Bruder verteidigte über ein Jahrtausend erfolgreich unser Reich, ehe er ein Ringgefährte wurde. Dabei hatte er in zwei großen Schlachten gekämpft. Zwischendrin hat er unzählige Feinde besiegt", hatte er sich empört. „Wie könnt Ihr sagen, er habe keine Erfahrung als Krieger?"

„Ah, junger Prinz, immer mit der Ruhe", hatte einer der Krieger gönnerhaft erwidert. „Wir wollen Eurem Bruder den Ruhm nicht absprechen. Wir besingen schließlich auch seine Taten. Aber er kann sich mit unserer Asani nicht messen."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Euer Bruder tötet lediglich die Feinde. Asani vernichtet sie. Sie zermalmt sie so lange, bis ihre Mütter sie nicht mehr erkennen!" 

Das brüllende Gelächter der Ifrey-Krieger hatte den Wald zum Erbeben gebracht, aber Damelos ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern hatte gefragt: „Ein toter Ork ist ein toter Ork. Wo ist da der Unterschied?"

„Die Schlächterin hat drei Tage in den Eiswüsten wie ein blaues Feuer gewütet. Sie schlug den toten Orks die Köpfe ab und reihte sie auf unserer Grenze als Warnung für ihre Nachfolger auf."

„Und wisset, Hoheit", hatte ein anderer Krieger eifrig eingeworfen. „Unsere Grenze ist lang."

„Ja, mächtig lang", hatte der anderer hinzugefügt. 

„Ja, genau", hatte der eine wieder gesagt, „sehr mächtig lang."

„Und bevor sie das gemacht hat, hat sie in dem Blut der Orks gebadet."

„Warum denn das?" hatte Damelos schwach und zittrig gefragt. Legolas hatte dabei schmunzeln müssen. Er ahnte, daß Damelos bei den Schilderungen nicht ganz wohl war.

„Es ist kalt bei uns. Mit dem Blutbad hat sie sich aufgewärmt, damit sie auf dem Heimweg nicht friert", hatte ein Krieger prompt erklärt.

„Ja, ja, genau!" hatte der eine Krieger wieder gerufen, „und dann hat sie ihnen das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen."

„Wieso?" hatte Legolas Damelos fragen hören.

„Als Proviant für den Heimweg", hatte der Krieger großartig geantwortet. 

Legolas hatte nicht mehr gehört, was Damelos darauf erwidert hatte, denn nach diesem Satz war er kopfschüttelnd fortgegangen. Natürlich hatte er gewußt, daß vieles furchtbar übertrieben war. Er konnte sich an den Vorfall im Orkwald erinnern. Asanis Blutdurst, das durch das Schwert gesteuert wurde, hatte sie dazu gebracht, auch die letzten fliehenden Orks zu verfolgen und zu töten. Aber Sie hatte keine Leichenschändung begangen, geschweige in ihrem Blut gebadet noch sie gegessen.

Tags darauf hatte er Damelos dabei erwischt, wie dieser die Trauergesänge Düsterwalds leise für sich probte. Es hatte ihn so sehr erschüttert, daß er Damelos ohne ein Wort verlassen hatte. 

Am sechsten Tag war ein junger Ifrey Krieger auf ihn zu gekommen, hatte ihn mitleidig angesehen und ihn plötzlich fest mit den Worten umarmt: „Ich kenne Euch zwar nicht, aber ich bin sicher, Ihr seid ein großer Krieger. Es wird schade um Euch sein."

Legolas' Herz hatte einige Takte schneller geklopft und schnell daran gedacht, daß die Ifreys einfach nur seltsame Sterbliche mit einem noch seltsameren Humor waren. Am siebten Tag hatte Aragorn ihm angeboten, mit ihm zu trainieren. Legolas hatte mit großer Freude zugestimmt. Endlich etwas Ablenkung! Aber er hatte sich jedoch gewundert, daß der König darauf bestanden hatte, daß sie ausschließlich mit dem Schwert übten. Er hatte obendrein verwirrt bemerkt, daß Aragorn Asanis Kampfstil nachahmte.

Und gestern hatte ihn Gimli allen Ernstes gefragt, ob er wirklich für Asani bereit war. Ob er sich wirklich alles gut überlegt hätte. Ob er nicht doch lieber ein wenig mehr von Welt sehen möchte, ehe er sich band. Schließlich war er, bis er mit Frodo und den anderen aufgebrochen war, die ganze Zeit in Düsterwald gewesen. Es gab noch so vieles in Mittelerde, das er sehen sollte. 

Als Legolas ihm geantwortet hatte, daß er sich alles gerne mit Asani ansehen wollte, war der Zwerg zu seinem Entsetzen in Tränen ausgebrochen und hatte ihn geradezu angefleht, Bruchtal noch vor dem Ende der Frist zu verlassen. Heute war der neunte Tag und Legolas hatte endlich erkannt, daß die Frist nur einer Vorbereitung gedient hatte. Nämlich ihn so mürbe zu machen, daß er gegen Asani verlieren mußte! 

Mit diesem finsteren Gedanken erreichte er endlich die verhangenen Fenster im zweiten Stock. Warmes Kerzenlicht im Inneren ließ die hellen Vorhänge scheinbar glühen. Aber es hinderte Legolas nicht daran, nach ihnen zu greifen.

~*~

Eingewickelt in einem dünnen Bettlaken saß Asani zu dieser späten Stunde am Schreibtisch ihrer Gemächer und versuchte sich erneut auf ein Buch zu konzentrieren, das Lord Elrond ihr ausgeliehen hatte. Es war eine neuere Abschrift eines sehr alten Reiseberichts eines Menschen und es handelte von dem Marsch der Verbannten aller Völker Mittelerdes in die Eiswüste. Dies war das einzige schriftliche Zeugnis über die Anfänge ihres Clans. 

Jedoch fand Asani die Bilder und Karten, die das Geschriebene begleiteten, viel interessanter. Noch nie hatte sie eine Karte der Eiswüsten gesehen. Die Ifreys orientierten sich seit Jahrhunderten an Sternen und Windrichtungen. Sie steckte gerade ihre Nase in eine Karte, die den Weg der Verbannten zeigte, als sie sich auf einmal scharf abwenden mußte, um hart niesen. 

Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich die Nase und mit der anderen schob sie das Buch fort, ehe sie nach dem Taschentuch suchte, während sie ihren Vater heftig dabei verfluchte. Sie war nämlich nackt unter der Decke. Er nahm ihr seit Beginn der Frist alle Kleider bei Sonnenuntergang fort, denn er hielt die Sitten ihres Clans entsetzlich ernst und genau ein. 

Als er in der ersten Nacht ihre Kleider eingesammelt hatte, hatte sich Asani lautstark beschwert: „Das hat keine Ifrey seit 60 Jahren mehr machen müssen!"

Woraufhin ihr Vater ebenso laut geantwortet hatte: „Weil auch seit 60 Jahren keine Ifrey mit ihrem Waffenbruder geschlafen hat, ohne von ihm zuvor erlegt worden zu sein!"

Diese Maßnahme war ein Teil des Reinigungsrituals, dem sie sich als ungehorsame Kriegerin seit neun Tagen unterwerfen mußte. Sonst hätte man ihr die Hand abgeschlagen. Das Nacktsein galt als Buße, aber weil sie als Schlächterin einen hohen Rang genoß, durfte sie diese in der Verborgenheit der Nacht tun. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, daß sie sich dabei in Bruchtal befand und nicht Zuhause im hohen Norden. 

Für die Tage durfte sie sich wieder anziehen, denn diese verbrachte sie damit, den anderen Teil des Rituals durchzuführen. Stundenlang mußte sie flach auf dem Bauch liegen und demütig zu den Rachegöttern der Ifreys für ihren Sieg gegen Legolas beten. Damit auch alles wirklich seine Richtigkeit hatte, überwachte Maja immer alles.

Dann, wenn die Sonne unterging, ihr Vater kam, um ihre Kleider zu nehmen und sie zusammen mit Maja verließ, verbrachte Asani eine weitere Stunde auf den Bauch liegend, um sich bei den Rachegöttern zu entschuldigen. Ihre Gebete am Tage entsprachen nicht der Wahrheit. Sie wollte nicht gegen Legolas gewinnen. Man möge es ihr nachsehen. 

Asani putzte sich ordentlich die Nase und hoffte, daß sie sich nicht erkältet hatte. Es war nicht gerade verlockend mit schwerem Kopf und verstopfter Nase ein Duell zu bestreiten. Sicherlich würde ihr Vater darin ein Vorteil für Legolas sehen und darauf bestehen, daß ein neuer Zeitpunkt für den Kampf bestimmt werden sollte. Aber Asani wollte nicht noch länger warten. Neun Tage waren genug! Das Duell mußte morgen stattfinden. Sie ertrug dieses Warten und Beten nicht mehr!

Gereizt warf sie das benutzte Taschentuch fort und starrte trübsinnig in die Kerzenflamme. Seufzend wickelte sie sich dann fester in die Decke und lauschte in die Nacht. Nichts außer ein paar Grillen, die unter ihrem Fenster lautstark feierten, und der Nachtwind, der sich kühl und schwer auf ihre nackte Haut legte. Wie jede Nacht...

Was Legolas wohl gerade machte?

Ob er sich diese Zeremonie ansah, die die Ifrey-Krieger gerade hielten? Würden die Männer es wagen, die rituellen Todeswünsche in einer Sprache zu singen, die die Elben verstehen konnten? Asani mußte grinsen. Sicher würden sie es tun und ganz sicher war ihr Vater die treibende Kraft dafür gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würde er heute abend am lautesten singen. Würde sich Legolas darüber empören? Oder würde er darüber lachen? 

Asani erhob sich wieder und schlenderte ziellos in ihrem Zimmer. Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut an sein Lachen und sie wollte es wieder so gerne hören. Es würde ihr reichen, ein Wort aus seinem Mund zu hören. Ihr wurde wieder schmerzlich bewußt, daß sie ihn seit neun Tagen nicht gesehen hatte. Sie vermißte ihn. 

Ihre Füße trugen sie zu einem der Fenster. Sie starrte durch den dünnen Stoff der Vorhänge in die nächtliche Dunkelheit. Seit Tagen hatte sie den Himmel nicht gesehen. Die Tage verbrachte sie auf den Bauch liegend und nachts wagte sie es nicht, die Vorhänge beiseite zu ziehen. Maja hatte es ihr ausdrücklich verboten. Außerdem wurden die Türen und Wege zu ihr immer gleichzeitig von vier Ifrey Kriegern bewacht, die auch darauf achteten, daß sie sich an Majas Worte hielt.

Aber außer Lenn war heute abend niemand aus ihrem Clan da. So, wie sie den jungen Krieger kannte, würde er sich lieber mit seinen geliebten Dolchen beschäftigen, als seine Aufgaben als Wache nachzugehen. Niemand würde es bemerken, wenn sie die Vorhänge beiseite zog und sich die Sterne ansah. Zögern hob sie die Hand und strich vorsichtig über den glatten Stoff. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, konnte sie einen kleinen, flüchtigen Blick auf Legolas erhaschen. Wie er über die Todesgesänge lachte oder sich verstört fragte, was er den Ifreys angetan hatte, daß sie ihm so etwas wünschten. Sie wollte ihn nur sehen, mehr verlangte sie nicht. Ihre Finger griffen in die Vorhänge und zogen sie entschlossen zur Seite...

 ~*~

Legolas hatte gerade den Stoff der Vorhänge berührt, als diese auch schon beiseite gezogen wurde. Er erschrak und machte sich zugleich Vorwürfe. Wie hatte er das nicht bemerken können? Warum hatte er den Schatten nicht gesehen? War das Ausharren der letzten neun Tage wegen diesem Akt seiner Ungeduld vergeudete Liebesmühe? War jetzt alles vorbei? Hatte er Asani ins Verderben gestürzt? 

Aber vor ihm stand kein grimmig drein blickender Krieger, sondern Asani mit weitaufgerissenen Augen. Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide nur an, bis Legolas erleichtert ausatmete und zugleich leise auflachte. „Asani, feredir. Du hast mich erschreckt."

Asani brauchte viel länger, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ihre Hände zerknautschten die Decke, in die sie sich eingehüllt hatte, während ihre Augen sich anscheinend nicht an ihm satt sehen konnten. Außerdem bekam sie ihren Mund nicht mehr zu. „Legolas? Bist du das wirklich?" 

Die Augen des Elben blitzten vergnügt auf, als er lachend fragte: „Hast du mich etwa vergessen?"

Asani schwieg, blinzelte einige Male und trat zurück. Legolas verstand es als Einladung und hatte schon den Fuß auf ihrer Fensterbank, als sie auf einmal ihren Kopf schüttelte, als käme sie wieder zu Besinnung. Ohne Vorwarnung stemmte ihren Fuß gegen seine Brust und hielt ihn entschlossen davon ab, durch das Fenster zu steigen. Erstaunt hielt er inne und flüsterte sehr beunruhigt: „Asani, was tust du?"

„Wenn dich jemand aus meinem Clan sieht, kann ich mir die Hand selbst abschlagen!" zischte sie böse und ihr Fuß übte sehr viel Druck auf seine Brust aus. „Also, verschwinde jetzt!"

„Ist das nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" fragte Legolas nur halb lachend, während er sich eisern am Fensterrahmen hielt. „Weißt du, wie hoch es hier ist?"

„Du bist ein Elb!" zischte sie aufgeregt, „Dir wird schon nichts geschehen. – Jetzt  geh endlich!"

Legolas konnte seine Braut nur ungläubig anstarren, während seine Mundwinkel vor unterdrücktem Lachen zuckten. Demonstrativ umschlossen seine Finger langsam ihren Knöchel und er sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Ihr Blick fragte ihn, was er vorhatte und als sie versuchte diese Frage auch auszusprechen, kam sie nicht weiter als bist zum „was". Er zog ihren Fuß mit einem Ruck von seiner Brust und sprang sie blitzschnell an. Mit einem kleinen Schrei strauchelte sie und fiel rückwärts hin. Flink wie ein Elb nun einmal war, hielt Legolas seine Geliebte vorsorglich umschlungen und drehte sich mit ihr noch während des Falles, damit er auf den Boden landete und nicht sie. 

Der Aufprall war hart, aber nicht weiter schmerzhaft. Aber Asanis Nähe erschwerte jeden möglichen Gedankengang. Legolas atmete zitternd ein, als er ihr volles Gewicht auf sich spürte, und allein, daß ihr Haar über sein Gesicht fiel, brachte ihn aus der Fassung. Zu seinem Schreck und seiner Freude entdeckten seine Hände unbegrenzt nackte, warme Haut. Er spürte die festen Muskeln ihres Rückens und Arme und fuhr zusammen, als sich ihr Knie zwischen seine Beine verirrte. Legolas hob mit großem Herzklopfen eine Hand, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, als sie sich mit beiden Händen schwer auf seinem Brustkorb abstützte, um aufzustehen. Dabei drückte sie ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Nicht ein Wort oder einen Blick gönnte sie ihm, als sie hastig los rannte und jede Kerze im Zimmer löschte. Nur das fahle Licht der Sterne fiel durch das offene Fenster. Aber es reichte Legolas' scharfen Augen vollkommen aus, um Asani beobachten zu können. 

Als sie fertig war, wirbelte sie zu dem Elben herum und flüsterte laut: „Bist du wahnsinnig? Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

Legolas hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt und das Laken, das Asani beim Aufstehen vergessen hatte, grob zusammen gefaltet. Als er sie nur stumm betrachtete, fuhr sie aufgebracht fort: „Weißt du eigentlich, was passiert, wenn man dich entdeckt hätte?"

Er bemerkte schließlich, daß sie ihm einige vorwurfsvolle Frage gestellt hatte. Aber er hatte nicht eine verstanden. Er wußte nur, daß sie nackt vor ihm stand und daß es scheinbar sehr lange her war, als er sie das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte, denn ihr Anblick hatte ihm schlicht die Sprache verschlagen.

Asani stöhnte schließlich verzweifelt: „Was ist los?"

„Du bist nackt", erwiderte er ruhig.

Sie blickte an sich herunter und Legolas sah ganz deutlich, daß sie errötete. Dennoch fragte sie trocken: „Tatsächlich?" 

Ohne zu zögern kam sie auf ihn zu und trat dabei in das Licht der Sterne. Legolas hielt die Luft an. Seine Braut war wirklich atemberaubend schön. Er stand schnell auf und hielt ihr das Laken hin, als wollte er ihr helfen, sich darin einzuwickeln. Nach anfänglichem Zaudern und mit bösen Blicken ließ Asani es dann zu. Legolas wickelte sie nicht nur einfach darin ein, sondern drapierte die Decke um ihren Körper und knotete hier und da Zipfel zusammen, damit Asani nichts mehr festhalten mußte. Während sie sein Werk bestaunte, begann er vorsichtig an ihr schnuppern und fragte neugierig: „Kommst du gerade aus dem Bad?" 

„Nein, ich komme aus keinem Bad", erwiderte sie überraschend unwillig. „Ich muß Buße tun."

Legolas hielt erstaunt inne. „Buße? Wofür?"

Asani entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm, ehe sie antwortete. Sie wanderte dabei in einem dunkleren Teil es Zimmers, so daß der Elb nur noch anhand ihrer Schritte bestimmen konnte, wo sie war.

„Du weißt, daß das was im Elbenwald geschehen ist, von meinem Clan nicht anerkannt wird", sagte sie schließlich leise.

Obwohl Legolas sie hervorragend verstand, folgte er ihr langsam. „Ja und deswegen müssen wir das Ritual wiederholen."

„Genau. Aber vorher muß ich dafür Buße tun, weil ich es eigentlich besser wissen müßte."

Legolas blieb stehen. Er spürte, daß Asani etwas bedrückte, denn sie ging hin und her und ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser. Schließlich war sie am Fenster und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu. Nun gab es gerade mal genügend Licht, daß Legolas nur noch ihre Silhouette sehen konnte.

Leise fragte er: „Bereust du es?"

Asani wandte sich scharf um, sagte aber nicht sofort etwas. Ihre ganze Haltung verlor an Spannung und sie wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab, als sie schließlich antwortete: „Nein, niemals. Ich bereue nicht einen Moment, den ich mit dir verbracht habe." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. „Die Sitten unseres Volkes verlangen Buße von mir, aber ich kann sie nicht mit ehrlichem Bedauern leisten."

Legolas kam langsam auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. „Bedrückt dich das?"

Er hatte sie nicht angefaßt und machte auch keine Anstalten dazu, aber Asani neigte sich unwillkürlich zu ihm hin. Dennoch schien sie es nicht zu wagen, sich an ihm anzulehnen, denn sie straffte wieder ihre Schultern. Als sie sich abwenden wollte, strich sein Handrücken vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Asani griff sofort nach seiner Hand. Legolas ließ es betroffen geschehen, denn er hatte erwartet, daß sie ihm auswich und nicht, daß sie ihr Herz bei einer schlichten Berührung schneller schlug oder daß sie seine Hand so verzweifelt festhielt. Was war nur mit ihr?

„Sag, ist es das, was dich so still macht?" fragte er besorgt.

Asani rieb ihre Wange an seiner Hand und wünschte, sie könnte ihm in die Augen sehen. Sie zitterte, als seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Haut strichen. Es war wahrlich sehr lange her, als sie so nah voreinander standen.

„Asani?"

Legolas hatte sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt und lehnte sein Kinn an ihre Stirn. Ihr Haar kitzelte ihn, als sie schließlich das Gesicht zu ihm hob. „Legolas, was machst du hier?" fragte sie leise. „Weißt du denn nicht, was das bedeutet?"

„Doch, ich weiß es"

Als sich wieder ihre Schultern versteiften, sie einen scharfen Atemzug tat und er ihr betroffenes Gesicht trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, legte er schnell die Arme um sie. 

„Willst du mir sagen, daß du morgen nicht gegen mich antreten wirst?" wollte sie nun wissen. „Bist du deswegen hier?"

Seine Umarmung wurde fester und es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß sich Asanis Körper noch mehr versteifte. Schnell versicherte er ihr: „Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Glaube mir."

Sehr, sehr langsam begann sich Asani wieder an ihm zu schmiegen: „Was machst du dann hier?"

„Feredir", begann er seufzend. „Ich habe dich neun Tage weder gesehen noch deine Stimme gehört und man verlangt von mir, morgen gegen dich anzutreten. Dabei weiß ich gar nicht, ob du es auch willst. Maja hat es so bestimmt und ich weiß, daß du jedes ihrer Worte folgst. Aber was sagt dein Herz dir?"

„Dann warst du dir nicht sicher, ob ich morgen da sein werde?" fragte sie nach einer Weile erstaunt. 

Legolas wertete es als gutes Zeichen, daß sie auch beleidigt klang. Er drückte sanft ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und vergrub seine langen Finger in ihren kurzen Locken, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich war mir unsicher, aber nicht weil ich fürchtete, du würdest nicht kommen." Seine Schultern bebten etwas vor leisem Lachen. „Denn ich weiß, daß du dir keinen Kampf entgehen lassen würdest."

„Weswegen dann?" fragte sie leise und ihr Atem kitzelte seinen Hals. Es fühlte sich aber so angenehm an, daß Legolas wohlig seufzte. Er spürte ihr Lächeln an seiner Haut und wie sie mutwillig seine Kehle küßte. Diese kleine Berührung brachte ihn zum Zittern. Er schloß die Augen und wartete, was sie wohl als nächstes tat, aber statt dessen drängte sie ihn noch einmal: „Weswegen dann, Legolas?" 

„Ich fragte mich", flüsterte er nach einer Weile, „ob es in deinem Sinne war, als ich zugestimmt habe. Ich fragte mich, ob du es wolltest oder ob ich dich dazu gedrängt habe."

„Legolas, warum verschwendest du deine Zeit mit solchen Gedanken?" Ihre Stimme klang weder vorwurfsvoll oder gar enttäuscht, sondern sehr traurig. Ihre Hände strichen zwar tröstend über seinen Rücken, aber ihre folgenden Worte waren es ganz gewiß nicht: „Glaube mir, hätte ich mich gezwungen gefühlt, hätte ich die neun Tage nicht mit büßen und nackt sein verbracht, sondern hätte dir sofort die Ohren abgeschnitten."

Legolas mußte schmunzeln und zuckte aber überrascht zusammen, als ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seine Ohren strichen. „Ich kann den morgigen Tag kaum noch erwarten", gestand sie ihm kaum hörbar. „Ich kann nicht mehr von dir getrennt." Sie stellte sich auf sie Zehenspitzen und küßte sein Kinn. Selbst im Dunkeln konnte er ihren brennenden Blick sehen. Langsam wanderten ihr Mund zu seinem und ihr heißer Atem an seinen Lippen jagte ihm ein Schauer über den ganzen Körper. „Erlege mich morgen und laß mich auf ewig dein sein."

Diese Bitte stürzte ihn in einen Zwiespalt. Einerseits sah Legolas viele Schmerzen, sowohl körperliche als auch seelische, auf sie beide zukommen, ehe dieses Ziel erreicht werden konnte. Aber ihre Worte brachten sein Herz zum Rasen, weil ihre Verzweiflung seiner so ähnlich war, und stachelten gleichzeitig die Verwegenheit in ihm an. Arrogant erwiderte er ihr daher: „Das werde ich. Verlaß dich darauf."

Asani schnaubte bei soviel Selbstüberzeugung „Aber denk nicht, daß ich dir das leicht machen werde."

„Das verlange ich auch nicht, große Schlächterin."

„Ja, die bin ich", erwiderte sie etwas kühler. „Schlächterin" war ein großer Titel in ihrem Clan und nicht zum Spotten geeignet oder auch nur um ironisch ausgesprochen zu werden, wie Legolas es gerade getan hatte. „Erwarte daher keine Gnade von mir, Elbenprinz." 

„Und weil ich der bin", gab er lächelnd zurück, „ist ein Schlächter der Letzte in Mittelerde, der Gnade von mir erwarten kann."

„Gibst du mir dein Wort?" fragte Asani ernst.

Legolas öffnete schon den Mund, um die Worte auszusprechen, aber statt dessen zog er ihren Kopf an ihren Haaren nach hinten und küßte sie auf den Mund. Er ließ nicht zu, daß sie zu Atem kam, sondern hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt. Erst als er selbst etwas Luft brauchte, glitten seine Lippen über ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr. Nicht gerade zärtlich biß er dann hinein. „Mein Wort willst du, Schlächterin? Gib du mir deins, daß du dich mir als würdige Gegnerin erweist. Dann überlege ich mir, ob ich dich erlege."

Asani keuchte empört auf und als sie zu ihm aufsah, stießen fast ihre Nasen gegeneinander. Böse zischte sie: „Ich bin deiner würdiger, als du es verdienst, blöder Elb!"

Legolas lachte leise. „Dann werde ich gnadenloser sein, als du es verdienst, feredir, denn du gehörst mir."

Er besiegelte seine Worte mit einem letzten Kuß und verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war. Asani sah ihm dumm hinterher und hob geistesabwesend die Finger zu ihren geschwollenen Lippen. Der Wind spielte vorsichtig mit den Vorhängen und erlaubte ihr einen letzten Blick auf den verschwindenden Elben. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und legte sich auf den Bauch. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie noch zu den Göttern beten. 

Dafür, daß sie Legolas eine Tracht Prügel verpassen konnte, ehe er sie erlegte.

Ende des 38. Kapitel

*************************

Irgendwann habe ich ja gesagt, bei Kapitel 25 sei Schluß. Dann meinte ich, bei Kapitel 30. Als ich da angekommen war, mußte ich es auf Kapitel 35 verschieben. Hinterher jedoch tönte ich herum, Kapitel 37 ist das Ende...dann habe ich nur noch sehr dezent angedeutet, daß es ein Kapitel später sein würde. Tja, und jetzt. Aber beim nächsten Kapitel ist wirklich Schluß...wenn man das Epilog nicht mitzählt.


	41. 39 Slave for you

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger 

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Entwarnung: I'm not Britney Spears.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien 

39. Kapitel: Slave for you

_Der zehnte Tag..._

Legolas stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin stirnrunzelnd. Er sah in ifreyschen Gewändern seltsam aus. Nun, vielleicht eher ungewohnt. Rinmaa mo Ifrey, der einäugige Schneider, hatte ihm nach dem Frühstück beim Ankleiden geholfen. Er erklärte dem Elben auch, daß er eigentlich vorher hätte in Blut baden müssen, ehe er auch nur einen Fetzen Stoff tragen durfte. Aber weil er kein Ifrey war, brauchte er es nicht. Legolas war ungeheuer dankbar dafür. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob Asani es tun mußte. Aber er fragte nicht, denn das Ankleiden eines Kriegers schien bei den Ifreys eine ernste Angelegenheit zu sein. Die ganze Prozedur verlief schweigend. 

Rinmaa hatte dabei viele schwarze Bänder in Legolas' langes Haar eingearbeitet. Scheinbar unendlich viele Zöpfe wurden anfangs dicht am Schädel geflochten, ehe sie auf der Höhe des Hinterkopfs lose herunterfielen. Gleichgültig wie Legolas seinen Kopf auch bewegte, nicht ein Zopf fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Wie praktisch. Nur das Schwarz war seltsam in seinen Augen. Es war ein sehr starker Kontrast zu seiner Haar- und Hautfarbe und ließ ihn blaß und zugleich düster erscheinen. Die Kleidung tat ihr übriges. 

Rinmaa hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, denn Legolas paßten die neuen Kleider ohne weiteres. Aber die Farben und der Schnitt waren alles andere als passend für einen Elben. Über seinen gewohnten Unterkleidern kam eine eng geschnittene, aber sehr schwere Jacke mit hohem Kragen und langen Rockschößen aus einem dicken, samtigen, blutroten Stoff, der so stabil wie eine Rüstung zu sein schien. Der Kragen war obendrein mit Metall gefüttert, damit Asanis Schwert daran abrutschen konnte, wenn sie ihn aus Versehen köpfen sollte. 

Auf dem Rücken prangte ein großes Zeichen, das Legolas noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Vorne jedoch verliefen senkrecht drei Reihen schwarzer Ornamente in keiner erkennbaren Ordnung über seine Brust. Es waren sehr feine Stickereien. Als Legolas fragte, wie Rinmaa sie so schnell machen konnte, hatte dieser geantwortet, daß sie nicht von Menschenhand gemacht, sondern von Maja persönlich auf den Stoff gezaubert wurden. Es war ein starker Schutzzauber und keine Zierde. 

Die Ärmel waren eng und mit mehreren kleinen, geschwärzten Metallplatten verstärkt. Schilder waren bei dem Duell nicht erlaubt, daher trug man seinen Schutz am Körper. Bei näherer Betrachtung entdeckte Legolas zu seiner Verwunderung, daß diese Platten mit windenden Körpern, Totenköpfen und kriechenden Dämonen graviert waren. Die gleichen Platten befanden sich an seinen Schienbeinen, die über die schwarze Hose geschnallt wurden.

Als er fertig angekleidet vor die Tür seiner Gemächer trat, erwarteten ihn bereits Aragorn und Gimli. Beide waren festlich gekleidet und stopften sich gerade die Pfeifen. Anscheinend hatten sie schon länger auf ihn gewartet. Sie sahen nicht auf, als Legolas die Tür geöffnet hatte. Gimli brummte nur: „Ihr flinken Elben braucht aber lange fürs Anziehen."

Aber seine beiden Freunde ihn endlich anblickten, fiel dem Zwerg zuerst die Pfeife aus der Hand. Ja, Legolas sah nicht nur anders aus, er wirkte in diesem Aufzug sogar sehr bedrohlich. Sein freundliches Lächeln milderte diesmal gar nichts. 

„Interessante Frisur", meinte Gimli dann, während er seine Pfeife aufhob. Dann taxierte er seinen elbischen Freund einige Male ungläubig. „Wirklich interessant." Als er sich ein wenig an Legolas' neuen Kleidern gewöhnt hatte, fügte etwas schadenfroh hinzu: „Steht dir aber nicht so gut."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Legolas säuerlichem Lächeln. Er bemerkte, daß Aragorn sich ihm zögernd genähert hatte. Der König klopfte vorsichtig gegen eins der Metallplatten an seinem Arm und nickte anerkennend. „Willst du auch etwas zu meinem Aussehen sagen?"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Aragorn lächelte verschmitzt. „Du weißt, daß ich in diesen Dingen überfragt bin. Aber Gimli hat recht. Du siehst in der Tat sehr interessant aus."

„Darf ich bitten?" Rinmaas Stimme dröhnte tief und voll durch den Raum. Trotz des höflichen Tons wandten sich die drei ehemaligen Ringgefährten erschrocken zu ihm um. Selbst Legolas hatte den Schneider vergessen. Rinmaa schien das zu freuen, denn er grinste breit. „Ihr müßt hinunter zum Kampfplatz. Es fängt gleich an."

Legolas nickte und machte sich mit seinen Freunden gemeinsam auf den Weg. Schon als sie durch die Gänge schritten, bemerkte der Elb, daß an diesem Morgen eine völlig andere Atmosphäre in Bruchtal herrschte. Eine gewisse Spannung lag in der Luft, aber sie war nicht bedrückend, sondern hatte ihren Ursprung in der freudigen Erregung. Als sie die große Halle betraten, wußte Legolas auch warum.

Der große Raum wurde gerade für ein Fest hergerichtet. Diener huschten noch eilig durch die Gegend, um die letzten Vorbereitungen abzuschließen, winkten ihm aber freudig zu, als er an ihnen vorbeikam. Legolas spürte seine Nervosität schwinden. Trotz der entschlossenen Worte, mit denen er sich von Asani verabschiedet hatte, hatten dennoch Zweifel und Unsicherheit an ihm genagt. Aber all die Dekorationen gaben ihm nun das Gefühl, daß man fest an seinen Sieg glaubte. Er war für sie der Favorit dieses Duells und es machte ihn leichter, es selbst zu glauben. 

Als sie schließlich vor der Haupttür standen und den Lärm der wartenden Zuschauer durch das dicke Holz hörten, legte Legolas beide Hände auf das Holz, um sie aufzustoßen. Aber der Zwerg hielt ihn zurück. Er schien etwas verzagt, als er den Elben fragte: „Weißt du, was du tust?" Sein Blick unter den buschigen Brauen wurde sehr besorgt. „Das Fräulein, das du dir ausgeguckt hast, ist nicht gerade eine zarte Blume, die sich bei jedem Windhauch beugt. Wenn du die andere Tür nimmst, brauchst du sie nicht zu pflücken."

„Oh Gimli, du bist so poetisch an diesem Morgen", lachte Legolas. 

Gimli brummte etwas, das verdächtig nach einer Verwünschung klang. Aber laut sagte er: „Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ich weiß sehr genau, was du meinst", erwiderte Legolas freundlich, „und ich danke dir für deine Sorge. Aber diese Blume soll sich keinem Wind, sondern nur mir beugen."

Entschlossen stieß Legolas die Tür auf und trat hinaus, wo anscheinend ganz Bruchtal bereits auf ihn gewartet hatte. Obwohl er den Jubel vernahm, bemerkte er die erstaunten Blicke und nahm das Getuschel wahr. 

„Rote Kleidung wie ein Ifrey, was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte jemand sehr, sehr leise. 

„Ob es deren Hochzeitsgewand ist?" wollte ein zweiter wissen.

„Es sieht...interessant aus", meinte ein anderer und Legolas spürte wieder ein säuerliches Ziehen an seinen Mundwinkeln. Aus der Menge trat schon der junge Ifrey-Krieger Lenn hervor und erklärte dem Prinzen, daß er ihn zu seinem Platz bringen würde. Aragorn und Gimli wurden gebeten, ihre Plätze bei den Zuschauern einzunehmen. Mit einem freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter und einem gebrummten „Alles Gute, Spitzohr" verabschiedeten sich die Freunde. Lenn mochte ein furchtbar unachtsamer Wächter sein, aber als Führer machte er sich ganz gut. Er sorgte dafür, daß die Leute zur Seite gingen, damit Legolas unbehelligt durch die wartende Menge kam. 

Jemand gesellte sich auf einmal still und kaum bemerkbar zu ihm. Legolas wunderte sich doch sehr, als er aufsah. Es war der elbische Bordellvater aus Perrigon. Er trug zur Feier des Tages Kleider, die einem Elbenfürst würdig waren. Unter dem schweren, blauen Umhang trug er weiße Gewänder mit aufwendigen Stickereien. Silberne Ringe zierten seine langen Finger und ein silberner Reif seine hohe Stirn. Dieser blinkte in der Sonne, als Oberon den Kopf neigte und den Prinzen neckisch zuzwinkerte. Legolas sah den anderen Elben stirnrunzelnd an. Führte dieser etwas in Schilde? Was immer es war, er sollte sich lieber schnell zu seinem Platz begeben, aber da sprach Oberon ihn in Sindarin mit dem ziemlich schwer verständlichen Düsterwälder Akzent an: „Asani wird sich nicht einfach erlegen lassen."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Legolas leise. Er war erstaunt über den ernsten Ton des Bordellvaters. „Ihre Ehre steht hier auf dem Spiel."

„Ja, und Euer Leben", fügte der ältere Elb still hinzu.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewußt, Herr Temonis." 

Oberon nickte mit einem traurigen Lächeln und verstellte Legolas elegant dem Weg, damit er stehenblieb. Beide sahen sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht, als Oberon seine Stimme so sehr dämpfte, daß nur noch Legolas ihn hören konnte. „Ihr wißt, daß ich einst Euren Vater beraten habe. Was immer mir angelastet wurde, welche Schande ich auch Düsterwald antat, ich war immer Eurer Familie treu ergeben und niemals habe ich meine Heimat verraten."

Legolas blickte abwartend den älteren Elben an. 

„Erlaubt mir daher, Euch mit einem Rat zu Diensten zu sein", wisperte dieser weiter, „Ihr dürft diesen Kampf nicht in die Länge ziehen. Wenn Asanis Geist einmal ermüdet, wird das Schwert die Kontrolle übernehmen. Wie Ihr sicherlich auch wißt, unterscheidet es nicht zwischen Freund und Feind."

Legolas nickte langsam, aber ein Muskel bewegte sich in seiner Wange. Das einzige Zeichen der Wertschätzung für Oberons Rat. Als er weitergehen wollte, hielt ihn der andere Elb zurück. Lächelnd blickte dieser ihn an. „Und eine Bitte habe ich an Euch. In diesem Kampf geht zu allererst um Ehre, Hoheit. Wenn Euch Zweifel an ihren oder gar Euren Kräften kommen." Oberons Hand drückte Legolas' Arm fester und auch sein Blick verlor alles spielerische. „Dann bitte ich Euch, gebt Eure Ehre und Würde zuerst auf."

Damit entfernte sich der elbische Bordellvater, noch ehe Legolas ihm eine Frage stellen konnte. Er sollte seine Ehre aufgeben? Für Asani würde er alles tun. Aber was bedeutete es genau? Verlangte Oberon von ihm, daß er aufgeben und somit auch sterben sollte, wenn Asani einmal die Kontrolle über sich verlieren sollte? Stirnrunzelnd folgte der Elbenprinz Lenn zu dem Platz, an dem er auf seine Braut endlich treffen sollte.

~*~

Wäre Damelos von Düsterwald ein Mensch würde er wohl in diesem Moment auf den Ballen wippen oder an seinen Nägeln kauen. Aber er war keiner, sondern ein Elb. Ein Prinz unter seinesgleichen obendrein. Daher zwang er sich still zu sein und versuchte, die gleiche Würde auszustrahlen wie die übrigen anwesenden Elben. Es konnte nun wirklich nicht so schwer sein, schließlich wirkte Damenyon, der neben ihm saß, auch sehr ruhig und gelassen. Während er sich darauf konzentrierte, ruhig zu atmen, betrachtete er zur Ablenkung das Geschehen um sich herum. 

Auf dem Übungsgeländer Bruchtals wurde ein runder Platz eingegrenzt, auf dem heute die Zeremonie statt finden sollte. Hohe Holzpfähle markierten seine Größe. Damit nicht alles zu karg und kalt aussah, hatte man sie mit hellen Stoffbahnen und Blumen geschmückt. Trotz des recht brutalen Charakters des Rituals, war es doch ein feierliches Ereignis. Der Boden des Kampfplatzes wurde sorgfältig geebnet und mit feinem Sand bestreut. Auf Blütenblätter hatte man verzichtet, damit die beiden Kämpfenden nicht darauf ausrutschen konnten.

Auf seiner Nordseite hatten Maja und Lord Elrond Platz genommen. Da die Ifreys sich auf fremden Boden befanden, kam man überein, daß der Herr des Hauses gemeinsam mit dem Clanoberhaupt die Zeremonie überwachen sollte. Aber leiten sollte sie Goleyn mo Ifrey, da er besser zu Fuß war. Neben Elrond hatten König Thranduil und seine beiden Söhne Platz genommen. Auf Majas Seite saßen ihr Stellvertreter, Asanis Vater und einige des Ältestenrates des Clans.

Die übrigen Zuschauer nahmen die gesamte südliche Hälfte ein. Bis auf die erste Reihe, in der Elronds Zwillinge, Berater und andere hohen Gäste wie der König von Gondor und die übrige ehemalige Ringgemeinschaft saßen, herrschte dort eine weniger formelle Sitzordnung. Elben und Menschen saßen wild gemischt beieinander und warteten gespannt auf den Beginn der Zeremonie. Es ging dort zu wie auf einem Volksfest. Die Atmosphäre war beinah so gelöst wie bei Kraftprobe zwischen Aragorn und Asani in Lothlorien. Das bedrückende Wissen, daß Legolas Grünblatt den Platz womöglich nicht lebend verlassen könnte, lag zwar in der Luft, aber niemand schien es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Bis auf Damelos. 

Er war immer noch so nervös wie vorhin. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Bruder sehen wollte, bemerkte er erstaunt, daß dieser ihn still und schweigend seit einer geraumen Zeit anstarrte. Als er sich fragend zu ihm wandte, lächelte dieser schief und flüsterte: „Ich beneide dich. Du bist so ruhig." 

„Es scheint nur so", seufzte Damelos bedrückt und lachte zittrig auf. „Ich komme mir vor, als müßte _ich_ gegen Fräulein Asani antreten."

Damenyon lachte nicht, sondern nickte ernst. „Ja, heute ist es soweit."

Bei diesen wenigen Worten blieb es vorerst, denn die beiden Zwillinge fielen ins Schweigen zurück. Sie starrten in die Zuschauermenge, sahen zu ihrem Vater, blickten wieder zu den vielen Leuten und schauten sich schließlich an. Damenyon sah als erster fort. Er schluckte hart und begann seine Handknöchel zu bearbeiten, bis sie laut knackten. Damelos rann dabei ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es wohl klingen mag, wenn Knochen brechen. Elbische Knochen vor allem...

„Weißt du noch? Sie hat gegen Aragorn gewonnen", sagte Damenyon auf einmal.

„Stimmt", erwiderte Damelos knapp und begann unruhig auf der Bank herumzurutschen. Die Bilder des Kampfes kamen zurück. Bei dem Gedanken, daß Legolas das gleiche wie Aragorn erwartete, kamen dem junge Elbenprinz einige Zeilen eines Trauerliedes in den Sinn, das man in Düsterwald für gefallene Helden anstimmte. 

Der Lärm auf der Südseite nahm etwas ab und ein Gemurmel rollte durch die Zuschauer, das die Zwillinge aufblicken ließ. Sie sahen die Elben und Menschen miteinander tuscheln und nach links und rechts schauen. 

„Da sind sie", flüsterte Damenyon gedämpft und deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Platz. Am linken Rand stand Asani und ihr gegenüber am rechten wartete bereits Legolas. 

„Sieh doch, sie haben Legolas ganz neu eingekleidet", bemerkte Damelos erstaunt.

„Ja", meinte Damenyon stirnrunzelnd. „Es sieht interessant aus." Sein Runzeln vertiefte sich. „Aber Rot ist eher ihre Farbe."

Tatsächlich trug Asani beinah das gleiche wie Legolas. Die Stickereien ihres roten Überrocks waren golden und schimmerten im Sonnenlicht. Statt der vielen Metallplatten hatte sie Legolas' Geschenk angelegt. Die beiden Armschienen aus Mithril schienen gerade poliert worden zu sein, denn sie reflektierten das blendende Sonnenlicht. Ihr Haar war in derselben Art geflochten wie bei Legolas. Nur waren ihre Bänder weiß und die kurzen Haare standen am Hinterkopf wie Stacheln ab.

Mit ernsten Gesichtern standen sie so da und sahen sich so fest in die Augen, daß der Eindruck entstand, daß sie nichts und niemanden außer sich wahrnahmen. Aber man konnte kein Zeichen der Zuneigung in ihren Blicken entdecken. Man sah nur pure, kalte Entschlossenheit.

Feierliche Stille senkte sich über die Menge, als sich Goleyn mo Ifrey von seinem Sitz erhob und den Kampfplatz betrat. Legolas und Asani setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Alle drei trafen dann in der Mitte zusammen. Jeder fünf Schritte von dem anderen entfernt.

„In Namen unseres Oberhauptes Maja mo Ifrey werde ich für den Anfang und für das Ende der Geschehnisse auf diesem Platz sorgen", sagte er mit lauter klarer Stimme. „Nun, sprechet. Wer tritt hier an?"

Asani trat einen Schritt vor und erwiderte: „Ich, Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An."

Ihr elbischer Gegenüber tat es ihr gleich. „Und ich, Legolas Grünblatt von Düsterwald."

Goleyn nickte wohlwollend und fragte wieder: „Was ist der Grund dieses Kampfes?"

Legolas antwortete sofort: „Hoher Herr der Ifrey, ich will diese Kriegerin erlegen."

Der Stellvertreter wandte sich zu Asani. „Wirst du diese Herausforderung annehmen oder dich Legolas Grünblatt ergeben, Asani mo Ifrey?" 

„Nur ich nehme mir meine Ehre und niemand sonst", erwiderte Asani fest. „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an."

„So sei es", tönte Goleyns Stimme über den Platz und die Ifreys jubelten freudig los. „Jedem von euch steht eine Unterbrechung zu. Nutzt sie weise, um zu überlegen und neue Kräfte zu sammeln."

Legolas und Asani nickten zeitgleich.

Dann hob Goleyn die Hand. „Dann möge der Kampf beginnen!"

Asani und Legolas machten sich bereit und warteten, bis der Ifrey den Platz verlassen hatte. Beide maßen sich auch weiterhin kühl und abschätzend, während sie einige Schritte aufeinander zu taten. Niemand hätte diese beiden für ein Liebespaar, geschweige diesen Kampf für eine Zeremonie des ewigen Bundes gehalten.  

Dann hoben sie ihre Schwerter und begrüßte sich nach alter Tradition mit einem dreimaligen Aufeinanderschlagen der beiden Klingen. Und gleich einen Herzschlag nach der dritten Berührung, griff Asani an. Legolas wich nur sehr knapp aus und parierte den Schlag aber sehr geschickt. Die Menge wurde schlagartig still und schnappte unisono nach Luft. Einen so schnellen Auftakt hatte wohl niemand erwartet. Die Zuschauer bekamen nicht die Möglichkeit, weiter zu atmen, denn ebenso schnell wurde das Duell fortgesetzt. Legolas antwortete bereits mit einem ähnlich harten Angriff. 

Damelos' Augen folgten jeder Bewegung der beiden Kämpfenden und er war so konzentriert, daß er heftig zusammenfuhr, als eine große schwere Hand auf einmal auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Es war der einäugige Rinmaa mo Ifrey. Er grinste den Elben an. „Nun, Hoheit. Habt Ihr schon gesetzt?"

„Gesetzt?" wiederholte Damelos verblüfft. „Was meint..." Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Sagt mir nicht, daß es hier Wetten gibt!"

„Die gibt es bei uns immer", meinte der Schneider achselzuckend. „Bei euch nicht?"

Damelos schüttelte vehement den Kopf. 

„Wie stehen denn die Wetten?" fragte Damenyon interessiert.

„Nyon!"

„Fremde Völker, fremde Sitten", sagte Nyon lässig. „Sei nicht so engstirnig, Bruder."

„Ich fasse es nicht."

Rinmaa winkte einen der Krieger heran und nahm ihm das Blatt mit den Einsätzen ab. „Es steht 249:16." 

„So viele?" Damelos staunte nicht schlecht. Sein Verstand hatte schnell nach gerechnet. Es waren nur 15 Ifreys, vier Hobbits und einige Menschen in Bruchtal. Waren die übrigen Wettenden etwa Elben? „Wer hat denn alles gewettet?" Er blickte noch einmal flüchtig auf das Blatt. Vielleicht stand irgendwo ein Name, aber nur die Einsätze stachen ihm unangenehm ins Auge. „Aber Moment, 249:16?!" Dem Elbenprinzen sank das Herz in die Untiefen der Panik. „Legolas ist nun wirklich nicht so schlecht!"

„Nein, nein", meinte Damenyon, der sich die Liste genauer angesehen hatte. „Die 249 haben auf Legolas gesetzt."

„Oh." Damelos rutschte dichter zu seinem Bruder. Beide studierten gründlich die Wetten. Wieder wandte er sich an Rinmaa. „Aber wenn Legolas gewinnt, wird der Gewinn nicht sehr hoch sein."

„Es geht nur um den Spaß, junger Freund", erwiderte der Ifrey Krieger lachend und zwinkerte. „Kommt, macht mit!"

Nyon hatte seinen Geldbeutel schon geöffnet, als sein Bruder zurückhielt. Als dieser ihn enttäuscht ansah, sagte Damelos ernst: „Wenn wir auf jemanden setzen, dann sollten wir einen oder zwei Goldmünzen auf unsere neue Schwägerin."

Nyon sah ihn zunächst verwirrt an, nickte aber nach einer Weile langsam und zustimmend. „Du hast Recht. Wenn sie dieses Blatt jemals zu Gesicht bekommt, soll sie nicht denken, wir würden sie unterschätzen. Sie könnte es persönlich nehmen."

Damelos zückte auch seinen Geldbeutel. „Genau, das ist nicht gut, wenn man zu einer Familie gehört."

~*~

Asani wußte nicht, daß die Wetten beinah alle zu Legolas' Gunsten geschlossen wurden. Aber das interessierte sie in diesem Moment auch nicht. Zehn Angriffe hatte sie bereits versucht, aber nicht einer hatte Legolas getroffen, geschweige aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen können. Immer wieder wich dieser Elb ihr aus oder blockte jeden Angriff mit einer Leichtigkeit ab, die ihr Blut kochen ließ. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, langsamer als sonst zu sein. Asani wußte, daß sie unterlegen war, aber sie wollte es sein, ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren. So wie Legolas ihren Angriffen aus dem Weg ging, war sie scheinbar kurz davor.

Etwas begann in ihr zu lodern und sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Es war das Schwert, das wieder Blut schmecken konnte und mit ihr um die Kontrolle rang. Denn je mehr Fehler sie machte, umso mehr versuchte es sie zu überreden. Das Schwert könnte sie bestimmt zum Sieg über diesen Elben führen. Aber zu siegen bedeutete für das Schwert lediglich Tod des Gegners. Wenn sie nur doch nur einen Schlag landen könnte, dann wäre das Schwert still! 

Sie knurrte bei diesem Gedanken verhalten und blockte Legolas' nächsten Schlag stärker ab als bisher. Aber statt etwas Abstand zu wahren, kam sie ihm näher und eine Sekunde später schoß ihre Faust ins Legolas' Nase. Ihre Raserei erkaltete, als sie ein leises Knirschen hörte und Blut in die Luft spritzen sah. 

Ihr Herz hörte auf, zu schlagen und sie verstand erst gar nicht, was passiert war. Aber die Erkenntnis ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Einige Tropfen waren auf ihre Stirn gelandet. Sie fühlten sich unangenehm warm auf ihrer bereits erhitzten Haut an. Es war, als brannten sie sich in ihren Verstand ein. Legolas blutete wegen ihr. Entsetzt ließ sie das Schwert fallen und schlug fassungslos die Hände vors Gesicht, als Legolas nach hinten torkelte. Was hatte sie getan? Zitternd streckte sie die Hände nach ihm aus und ballte sie dann hilflos zu Fäusten, weil sie einfach nicht wußte, ob sie ihn mit diesen Händen, die ihn verletzt hatten, noch anfassen durfte. „Legolas, habe ich dir weh getan?" 

Sie bemerkte nicht, daß die Zuschauer ihr erstaunt zusahen. Fragende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und ratloses Gemurmel durchdrang die gespannte Stille. Welch erstaunliches Wechselbad der Gefühle! Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte Asani mo Ifrey wie ein Tier gewütet und nun? Nur ihr Vater kaute ungläubig an seinen Fingernägeln.

Asanis gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hingegen galt nur Legolas, der mittlerweile zu Boden gestürzt war und sich mit beiden Händen seine Nase hielt. Er blinzelte sie einige Male bestürzt an und eine der Welle der Scham und Schuld ertränkte Asanis letzte Gedanken an Duell und Ehre. Als schließlich Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln liefen, mußte sie beinah selbst weinen. 

„Hab ich dir weh getan?" wiederholte sie ängstlich und kniete sich zu ihm. Ihr Herz sank, als Legolas von ihr weg rutschte und etwas benommen den Kopf schüttelte. Asani kam ihm dennoch besorgt näher. „Wirklich nicht?"

Als er sie endlich wieder ansah, blitzte etwas gefährliches in seinen Augen auf und Asani verstand nun, daß sie in eine Falle getappt war. Leider war sie nicht schnell genug. Vielleicht hätte sie den entrüsteten Atemzug nicht tun sollen, denn er verschaffte dem Elben genügend Zeit, ihren Arm zu greifen und sie zu Boden zu werfen. Er setzte sich auf ihren Bauch und versuchte, ihre Arme und Beine stillzuhalten.

Es war beinah so wie im Elbenwald und die Erinnerungen daran färbten ihre Ohren blutrot. Der unterschwellige Blutdurst des Schwertes fand endlich seinen Kanal in ihr Bewußtsein. Sie brüllte vor Zorn und warf Legolas ab. Dieser sah zu seinem Entsetzen, daß langsam etwas helles und bedrohliches Funken in ihren Augen sprühen ließ. Sie ballte ihre Hand zur Faust und das Schwert erschien in seiner grausamen Schönheit vor den Augen aller. 

Legolas überlegte nicht lange, sondern schloß blitzschnell den kurzen Abstand zu ihr und schlug nach ihrem Kinn. Er wand sich innerlich vor Ekel vor sich selbst, als Asani mit einer uneleganten Drehung mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden fiel. Er wagte es kaum, sie anzufassen, während er inbrünstig hoffte, daß sie weiterhin liegenbleiben würde.

Als sich tatsächlich einige Augenblicke nichts tat, erhob sich Goleyn mo Ifrey von seinem Platz und schritt zu den beiden Kämpfenden hin. Laut und für alle verständlich fragte er: „Asani mo Ifrey, große Schlächterin des Nordens! Gibst du auf?" 

Alle hielten die Luft an. War hiermit die Zeremonie zu ende? Legolas' Herz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, zu rasen oder still zu bleiben und brachte dabei seine Atmung völlig durcheinander. Lange Sekunden verstrichen, während alle gebannt auf Asani starrten, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Einige hatte sich halb von ihren Sitzen erhoben und reckten ihre Hälse, um etwas zu sehen. Manche wiederum wagten es nicht einmal zu atmen. Es kam immer noch keine Antwort. 

„Asani mo Ifrey, gibst du auf?" fragte Goleyn wieder. 

Legolas begann zu allem zu beten, das ihm lieb und teuer war. Bitte bleib liegen, Asani. Laß es uns damit beenden. Niemand erhörte seine Gebete. Asani bewegte sich wieder und als sie sich schwerfällig erhob, räumte Goleyn hastig den Platz. Sie wischte sich mit dem Arm über den Mund und spuckte etwas aus, das nach einem Zahn aussah. Als sie sich Legolas zuwandte, waren ihre Lippen von ihrem Blut rot glänzend gefärbt und in ihren Augen glühte purer Zorn. Legolas' Herz schmerzte bei ihrem Anblick. Was hatte er ihr da angetan? Aber zugleich meldete sich eine große Enttäuschung bei ihm. Warum hatte er nicht fester zugeschlagen? Dann wäre jetzt alles vorbei. Er war wirklich ein blöder Elb!

In ihre Muttersprache fallend stieß Asani derbe Verwünschungen gegen ihn aus, von denen er nur „Ich werde dich klein hacken und an die Wölfe verteilen" verstand. Er sah sich nach seinem Schwert um. Zum Glück lag es nicht ganz weit weg. Im Hintergrund hörte er den Herzog leise lachend sagen: „Jetzt hat er den bösen Geist in ihr erweckt."

„Wenn sie eines nicht mag, dann ist es ins Gesicht geschlagen zu werden", fügte ein Ifrey Krieger fachmännisch zu. 

„Vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie ihr eigenes Blut schmeckt", sagte ein weiterer Krieger. 

„Dann ist es gleich vorbei", meinte der andere. „Gleich wird sie ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen. Sein Ende ist sehr, sehr bald." 

Legolas atmete tief ein und machte sich bereit...

*~*~*

_sechs Stunden später..._

Die Schreie und das Schwertgeklirre nahmen kein Ende. Damelos konnte es schlichtweg nicht fassen. Er räkelte sich dezent auf der Bank und fragte seinen Bruder zynisch: „Gibt es Wetten, wie lange das dauern wird?" 

Sein Bruder gluckste vergnügt, während er sich einige Trauben in den Mund schob. Er wandte sich um und winkte den Buchhalter her, der die Wetten aufschrieb. 

Damelos schlug sehr unzeremoniell die Beine übereinander und verfolgte das Kampfgeschehen mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Stunden waren bereits vergangen und das Ende schien noch immer weit entfernt zu sein. Zumindest hatten sich die Zuschauer darauf eingestellt. Lord Elrond saß immer noch auf seinem Platz, hatte aber vor vier Stunden einen kleinen Tisch holen lassen, auf dem sich Papier, Tintenfaß und Feder um Platz stritten. Seelenruhig las der Herr Bruchtals einige Dokumente durch und setzte hier und da seine Unterschrift. Elrohir und Elladan brüteten über ein Schachspiel und sahen nur noch bei besonders lautem Schwertgeklirre auf. Aragorn hockte rauchend dazwischen. Merry, Pippin schnarchten mit Gandalf um die Wette im Schatten eines Baumes, während Sam Frodo, Bilbo und Gimli gebratene Kartoffelspalten anbot. 

Die Elben waren sich anfangs nicht so sicher gewesen, wie sie sich verhalten sollten, als der Kampf bereits über eine Stunde ging. Sollten sie weiterhin stehen und sitzen bleiben? Schließlich war es eine feierliche Zeremonie. Erst als ein Ifrey Krieger in die große Halle verschwand und sich etwas zu essen holte, wagten sich die ersten unter ihnen, sich zu rühren. Es waren zwar immer noch sehr viele Zuschauer da, aber es herrschte mittlerweile ein reges Kommen und Gehen, denn man schleppte Tische an, auf den sich Essen und andere Sachen befanden. 

Die Handwerker hatten ihre Werkzeuge und Materialien mitgebracht und widmeten ihnen und dem Kampf abwechselnd ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Einige Elben saßen sogar mit Papier und Feder da, um das Geschehen sozusagen ganz frisch für die Nachwelt niederzuschreiben oder verfaßten bereits die ersten Balladen darüber. Einzig die Ifreys verfolgten den Kampf und schlossen weiterhin Wetten zu allem möglichen mit der gleichen Begeisterung wie zu Beginn. 

~*~

Wieviel Zeit war vergangen? 

Asani wußte es nicht. Sie sah nur, daß die Sonne schon sehr weit gewandert war und daß der Himmel sich langsam verdunkelte. Der Tag neigte sich also allmählich seinem Ende. Aber die Zeremonie schien hingegen endlos zu sein.

Asani war inzwischen naß geschwitzt und ihr Haar, aus dem sich schon einige weiße Bänder verabschiedet hatten, und ihre Kleider klebten auf ihrer Haut. Obendrein war sie so verstaubt, daß man das schöne Blutrot ihrer Gewänder gar nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Aber so erschöpft sie auch aussah, sie bewegte sich immer noch schnell und präzise. Von ihrer Kraft hatte sie jedenfalls nicht viel eingebüßt. 

Legolas war in der gleichen Kondition. Nur sah er auch noch so aus, wie er sich fühlte. Er schwitzte nur sehr wenig und nur die rosa Färbung seiner Wangen deutete auf Anstrengung hin. Nicht eines seiner Zöpfe war verrutscht oder aufgegangen und weil er kaum hingefallen war, sahen seine Kleider immer noch sehr ordentlich aus.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Asani zunehmend zu verärgern, denn sie ließ ihr Schwert fallen und warf den Elben zu Boden. Wie Legolas zuvor setzte sie sich auf seine Brust und bearbeitete sie mit einigen zwar frustrierten, aber leichten Schlägen. Legolas blickte sie verwirrt und dann aber doch schwer gereizt an, als er sie abwarf. Asani war schnell wieder auf den Knien und fiel wieder über ihn her. Diesmal zog sie an seinen Haaren und rieb sie mit Sand ein. Verständnislos befreite sich Legolas von ihr und schüttelte seine Zöpfe aus, aber Asani schubste ihn erneut auf den Sand. Wie zwei kleine Kinder rangen sie miteinander und erst das zurückhaltende Gekicher einiger Gäste brachte die Einsicht, wie dumm und sinnlos diese „Kabbelei" eigentlich war. Schweratmend trennten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich dabei jedoch wütend an. 

Asani kroch von Legolas fort und machte das Zeichen, um die erste Pause einzufordern. Goleyn erwiderte es mit einem Nicken und verkündete die Unterbrechung laut. Kurz darauf standen auch schon die ersten Zuschauer auf. Jetzt, wo es offiziell war, wagte man sich eher fort. Bald saßen nur noch sehr wenige von ihnen dort.

Man brachte Asani und Legolas etwas zu trinken und zu essen, aber letzteres lehnten beide ab. Legolas bediente sich großzügig beim Wasser, während Asani, statt es zu trinken, es sich lieber ins Gesicht schüttete. Dann legte sie sich mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen auf den Sandboden. Sie hörte zwar Legolas amüsiertes Lachen, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum. Die gespannte und beinah feindliche Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden war wie weggeblasen. 

Als Legolas sich dicht neben Asani auf den Boden setzte und keine Ermahnung von den Ifreys erhielt, begann er mit einem Tuch Asanis Gesicht abzutupfen. Asani wehrte sich auch nicht, sondern blickte ihn dankbar an. 

„Bei allem Respekt, Asani", wisperte er. „Eure Sitten sind furchtbar."

„Wem sagst du das?" flüsterte sie mürrisch. „Mein Vater brauchte 15 Stunden, um Mutter zu erlegen."

„15 Stunden?" Legolas verschluckte sich fast.

„Wir beide sind auf dem besten Weg, es ihnen gleich zu tun und gemessen an meinen Kräften durch den Pakt und deinen Fähigkeiten als Elb", murrte sie weiter, „könnte es bei uns noch länger dauern."

„Asani, das kannst du doch nicht wollen!" rief er ungläubig. 

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Aber ich darf nicht einfach aufgeben."

„Asani...Willst du aufhören?" fragte er sanft.

„Willst du etwa?" fauchte sie auf einmal gereizt.

„Nicht, wenn es bedeutet, dich zu verlieren", erwiderte er ruhig. „Aber Asani, mein Gewissen leidet jetzt schon darunter, daß ich dir Schmerzen zufüge."

Asani drehte den Kopf zu ihn und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich unendliches Bedauern wider. „Auch ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, Legolas." 

Ihre Worte waren so leise, daß selbst er sie kaum hörte. Aber die Zerrissenheit und Verzweiflung darin erreichten ihn dennoch. Ihr Schmerz war für einen Moment greifbar und er bedrückte Legolas sehr. Er wollte sie trösten und neigte sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Aber sie hielt ihn zurück. Ihre Hand drückte warnend gegen seine Brust und ein schelmisches Lächeln funkelte kurz in ihren Augen auf. „Noch hast du mich nicht erlegt."

Komischerweise rutschte ihre Hand dabei etwas höher, bis ihre Fingerspitzen die warme Haut über seinem Kragen berührten. Legolas verharrte in dieser ungemütlichen Position, denn das war ihre erste zärtliche Berührung seit vielen, vielen Stunden. 

„Wenn ich einfach so aufhöre, wird mein Clan mich verachten", flüsterte sie und blickte ihn ernst an. „Ich bin die erste Ti Yanca no An seit 300 Jahren. Ich darf nicht einfach aufgeben. Ich kann nicht einfach..." Sie verstummte abrupt und sah ihn nicht mehr an, als sie fortfuhr: „Selbst für dich nicht." 

Legolas war weder enttäuscht noch gekränkt. Selbst ein Sproß einer Herrscherfamilie verstand er durchaus den Stellenwert der Pflicht und die sich dahinter verborgene Verantwortung. Diese Bürde war manchmal schwer zu tragen und er bewunderte Asani, daß sie nicht davonlief, auch wenn es ein großer Nachteil für ihn war. Er legte seine Hand über ihre und plazierte sie über sein Herz. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sagte er: „Dann muß ich dich wohl besiegen."

Einen Moment sah sie ihn schweigend an und nickte dann betrübt. „Ja, denn etwas anderes bleibt dir nicht übrig." 

Ihre Hand entzog sich seinem Griff und fiel wieder auf den Boden. Asani schloß dann die Augen und lag nur noch still da. Der Elb blieb neben ihr sitzen und trank noch etwas Wasser, während er sie beobachtete. Der eine spürte die Nähe des anderen und doch blieben sie im Gedanken jeder für sich.

Dann mit einem Male setzte sie sich auf, schüttelte den Sand aus ihrem Haar und stand auf. Ruhig und gelassen klopfte sie sich ab. Sie verlangte nach Wasser und trank davon reichlich, ehe sie sich wieder Legolas zuwandte. Sie sah ihm fragend in die Augen und er antwortete ihr mit einem Nicken. Daraufhin gab Asani Goleyn mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen, daß sie wieder soweit waren. Schnell wurde diese Nachricht verbreitet und die Zuschauer kamen wieder zugeströmt. Noch während die Leute wieder Platz nahmen, stellten sich Asani und Legolas gegenüber. 

Der Elb griff wieder zu seinem Schwert und wartete auf Goleyns Zeichen, das die Pause offiziell beenden sollte. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus, als Asani ihn direkt anblickte. Ihr ungebrochener Wille flammte in ihren Augen auf und ihre Lippen waren entschlossen zusammengepreßt. Es war, als hätte es den kurzen Augenblick des Friedens nicht gegeben. 

Legolas atmete tief durch und stellte sich auf lange Stunden des Kampfes ein. Gerade in diesem Augenblick kreuzte sein Blick sich mit dem von Oberon, der sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatte und gerade von seinem Wein nippte. Dabei sah er ihn über den Rand des Kelches lächelnd an. Als er ihn abgestellte, sah Legolas, wie seine Lippen lautlos die Worte _„Gebt endlich Eure Würde auf"_ formten. 

Gebt Eure Würde auf...so einfach war das nicht! Legolas bemerkte gerade mal am Rande, daß Goleyn die Unterbrechung beendet hatte, denn er sah Asanis ersten Hieb einen Wimpernschlag zu spät und konnte ihm nur haarscharf ausweichen. Er mußte sich besser konzentrieren. Wenn er jetzt unvorsichtig wurde, mußte Asani ihn töten. Aber er hatte nicht vor, zu sterben. Er sah seine Zukunft mit Asani ganz deutlich vor sich. Es war ihm noch ein Rätsel, wie er dahin kam. Aber er war sich sicher, daß die Lösung bald kommen mußte. 

Was kam, war nicht die Lösung, sondern eine reichlich wahnwitzige Idee und wenn es nicht die Aussicht auf einen stundenlangen Kampf mit Asani gäbe, hätte er sie auch wieder verworfen. Er verstand aber auch auf einmal, daß es doch nicht zwangsweise sein Tod bedeutete, wenn er seine Würde oder Ehre hier aufgab. 

Legolas sah seine Braut ins fest entschlossene Gesicht und schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter. Nein, er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Er wollte sie in seinen Armen halten und gemeinsam mit ihr bis ans Ende der Welt gehen. Aber vorher mußte das hier enden. Er blockte jedes ihrer Hiebe ab, bis er ihren Arm zu fassen bekam. Asani hätte sich jederzeit wieder herauswinden können, aber er flüsterte eindringlich: „Warte, hör mich an, Asani."

„Was willst du?" knurrte sie leise und wollte sich schon befreien, aber Legolas griff so fest zu, daß er ihr fast den Arm gebrochen hätte. Das überraschte sie anscheinend, denn sie hielt still und sah ihn mißtrauisch an. 

„Laß uns das beenden", fuhr er schnell fort.

„Dann besiege mich endlich", zischte sie gereizt.

Als sie wieder Anstalten machte, nach ihm zu treten, fügte er hastig hinzu: „Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor."

„Handel?!"

Legolas leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Für einen Moment bäumte sich alles in ihm auf. Dennoch wurde seine Stimme weich und verführerisch, als er sich zu ihr neigte und verheißungsvoll in ihr Ohr hauchte: „Gib auf, dafür will ich dein Sklave sein. Ich will alles tun, was du von mir verlangst." Sein Stolz meldete sich jedoch an dieser Stelle wieder. „50 Tage lang."

Asani war von seinen Worten so überrascht, daß sie tatsächlich stillhielt. Legolas konnte in ihren Augen sehen, daß sie bereits nachgab, aber sie schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und schimpfte: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" 

Sie entwand sich seinem Griff und stieß ihn von sich. Legolas konnte sich vorstellen, daß ein stolzer Ifrey Krieger sich nicht bestechen ließ. Aber sein Angebot war so ungeheuerlich, daß er es nicht mehr zurückziehen oder sich dafür entschuldigen konnte. Im Gegenteil, er mußte es ihr noch schmackhafter machen!

Legolas änderte seine Kampftaktik. Er versuchte nicht mehr länger, sie auf Abstand zu halten, sondern suchte bei jeder Gelegenheit den Körperkontakt. Er brauchte ihn, um seine Worte wirkungsvoller in ihren Geist einsickern zu lassen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, daß einer der Elben zufällig seine peinlichen Worte mithören oder sie gar von seinen Lippen ablesen konnte.

Als er Asani wieder zu fassen bekam, ließ er sein Schwert fallen, um sie an beiden Armen packen zu können. Er preßte sie hart an seinen Körper und flüsterte: „Überlege es dir, Asani. 50 Tage lang tue ich alles, was dein Herz von mir verlangt und noch viel mehr."

Sie zog den Atem scharf ein und trat mit aller Kraft auf seinen Fuß. Während er zurückstolperte, zischte sie ihn fassungslos an: „Hast du keinen Stolz?" 

Er bewegte seinen Fuß, um die Schmerzen zu vertreiben und fragte: „60 Tage?"

„Idiot!" Asani hielt ihr Schwert wieder in den Händen und stürzte sich wutentbrannt auf ihn.

„70 Tage!" Legolas entkam darauf nur sehr knapp ihrer Klinge. Im Augenwinkel sah er die ersten verwirrten Blicke der Zuschauer. In einigen glimmte Neugier auf. Legolas biß sich auf die Lippen. Er war zu laut gewesen. 

„Für meine Ehre bietest du dich mir nur lausige 70 Tage als Sklave an?!?" brüllte Asani zornig. Legolas seufzte innerlich laut auf. Warum hatte er geglaubt, das geheim halten zu können?

Er hörte die ersten Zuschauer ungläubig auflachen. Zaghaft blickte er zu Maja und Goleyn. Aber die eine lachte und der andere zuckte schmunzelnd die Schultern und nickte anschließend, als wollte er sagen, daß Legolas so ruhig fortfahren konnte. Er hatte also mit seinen Handelsversuchen nichts verbotenes getan. Es erleichterte ihn und die ersten Anfeuerungsrufe der Menge stachelte ihn auch an. Er zuckte nonchalant zuckte er die Schultern, als er rief: „Dann 100 Tage."

Der erhöhte Einsatz ließ eine gewisse Heiterkeit in der Menge aufkommen, aber er besänftigte Asani keineswegs, ihre Empörung wuchs nur noch mehr. „Ich soll meine Ehre für 100 Tage einfach aufgeben?"

Legolas lächelte säuerlich. Warum kam sie nicht auf den Gedanken, daß er seine Würde mit diesem Angebot abgelegt hatte? Wußte sie denn nicht, daß man ihn damit ewig aufziehen würde? Er konnte sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder in Bruchtal sehen lassen. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht wirklich gedemütigt. Im Gegenteil, er begann Vergnügen daran zu finden, daher sagte er: „Du hast Recht. Sagen wir 200 Tage."

Asanis Faust landete auf einmal in seinem Gesicht und diesmal war sie nicht entsetzt darüber. Sie war wirklich wütend. „Ob 100 oder 200 Tage. Ich will dich nicht als meinen Sklaven."

Legolas blutete zwar nicht, aber er taumelte etwas zurück. Irgendwo im Hintergrund hörte er die Menge überrascht aufkeuchen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu denken und zu sehen, und lächelte Asani herausfordernd an. Es provozierte sie in den nächsten Minuten zu einer falschen Bewegung, die Legolas dazu nutzte, sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Du weißt nur nicht, zu was ich fähig bin", flüsterte er ihr zu und atmete wieder dicht an ihrer Haut. Als sie sich abwenden wollte, kam er ihr noch näher und seine Lippen berührten fast ihr Ohr, als er fragte: „Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie es sein wird, mich als Sklaven zu haben?"

„Nein!" knurrte sie und stieß ihn mit aller Macht von sich. Ihr Gesicht war derart gerötet, daß es Legolas erheiterte. „Und ich will nicht!"

Er ignorierte sie und wich wieder einmal jedes ihrer Schläge aus, während er unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Es gäbe nur dich in meinen Augen. Deine Wünsche wären mein Lebensinhalt. Ich würde dir mit Haut und Haaren gehören. Ich täte alles, was du verlangst." Er wehrte erneut einen Angriff ab und zog sie am Kragen dicht zu sich. Die anzüglichen Pfiffe und Rufe beachtete er nicht. Seine Augen bohrten sich entschlossen in Asanis und lähmten ihren Geist und ihren Körper. Er nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und biß leicht in ihre Unterlippe. „Tu mit mir, was du willst." 

Er spürte, sie bei seinen Worten erzitterte und ihre Augen ungläubig aufriß, aber sie schlug dennoch nach ihm und spie ihm entgegen: „Mit so einem Gerede kannst du mich niemals überzeugen! Kämpf endlich!"

Legolas fügte aber noch weiteres Gerede hinzu: „Dein Schatten wäre ich bei Tag. Ich würde an deiner Seite sein, nur um darauf zu warten, daß du mir befiehlst. Kein Wunsch soll mir unmöglich sein. Niemand soll mich daran hindern können. Wenn die Sonne hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwindet, dein Geist und Körper müde von Kampf sind, dann bin ich da. Ich würde dir all deine Sorgen nehmen, deinen erschöpften Körper ins heiße Bad führen. Ich will dir alle Schmerzen nehmen und deine aufgewühlte Seele mit den Gesängen meiner Ahnen besänftigen. Die Nächte würdest du in meinen Armen verbringen. Dort wirst du beschützt und geliebt und leidenschaftlich begehrt sein. Dort sollst du vergessen, was dich am Tage plagte, denn ich will dafür sorgen, daß dir nichts und niemand Sorgen und Kummer bis zum nächsten Tag bereiten kann."

„Ins heiße Bad?" wiederholte sie etwas ungläubig. 

Er blickten sie erstaunt an, als sie ausgerechnet diesen Teil seiner Ausführung wiederholte. Aber dann sprühten seine blauen Augen nur so vor Lachen. Er hatte scheinbar einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen. Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht, daß eine Kriegerin aus dem eisigen Norden eine Vorliebe für heiße Bäder haben konnte? Es kam ihm eine weitere wirklich beschämende Idee, um Asanis Konzentration zu schwächen und er war sich sicher, daß er hinterher dafür schwer büßen mußte. Er nickte dennoch lächelnd und wiederholte bekräftigend: „Ein heißes Bad. Gleich hiernach können wir damit beginnen."

Asani schien alle Kraft zu verlieren und wurde langsam hysterisch, als sie wütend rief: „Hör auf, solche unsinnigen Reden zu halten.!"

Legolas seufzte gespielt bedauernd auf. „Du würdest meine Worte nicht für unsinnig halten, wenn du die heißen Quellen hier kennen würdest."

„Ich will sie nicht kennenlernen."

„Aber sie haben etwas sehr besonderes."

„Hör auf!"

„Sie sprudeln."

„Sprudeln?" Asanis nächster Schlag ging zwar daneben, aber er spaltete fast die Erde. „Lügner! So etwas gibt es nicht."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" 

„Du lügst!"

Asani war mittlerweile so aufgebracht, daß ihre Konzentration wirklich sehr nachgelassen hatte. Legolas erkannte das schnell in ihren nicht mehr überlegten Bewegungen und Schlägen. Jetzt mußte er es riskieren. Unbarmherzig packte er sie, fegte mit einem Tritt ihre Füße unter ihr weg und sorgte dafür, daß sie diesmal auf ihrem Bauch fiel. Schnell hielt er beide Arme hinter ihrem Rücken fest, drückte sein Knie tief in ihr Kreuz und verlagerte sein Gewicht darauf, als er sich zu ihr neigte. Asani zappelte unaufhörlich und Legolas mußte darauf achten, daß sie sich nicht selbst den Arm auskugelte oder etwas ähnlich dummes tat. 

Goleyn hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit tief gebeugt, um mit den beiden auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein, als er wieder einmal fragte: „Asani mo Ifrey! Große Schlächterin..."

„Ich bin noch nicht erlegt!" schrie Asani ihn unwirsch an und wehrte sich auch weiterhin gegen den Elben. Halb zu ihm gewandt, schimpfte sie: „Du blöder Elb! Wie kannst du es wagen?!"  

Als Legolas sich noch tiefer zu ihr beugte, verstummte Asani auf der Stelle, denn sein Knie bohrte sich noch etwas fester in ihren Rücken.

„Gib auf, Asani. Ich bitte dich, gib auf", wisperte er an ihrem Ohr.

„Vergiß es!" zischte sie immer noch böse. 

„Asani, bitte", flehte er. „Laß es uns jetzt beenden."

Sie bäumte sich noch einige Male auf, aber bald verließ sie die Kraft und sie blieb keuchend und schwer atmend liegen. Legolas wagte es dennoch nicht, sie loszulassen. Goleyn hatte sich dem Paar genähert, als Asani sich nicht viel geregt hatte. Wieder begann er zu fragen: „Asani mo..." Er hörte auf, als Asani sich weit genug aufgerichtet hatte, um ihn kalt anzufunkeln. Der Stellvertreter lächelte nur und blieb diesmal jedoch, wo er war. Er wartete. Asani wußte natürlich, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Jeder hatte bereits erkannt, daß Legolas sie erlegt hatte. Sie mußte es nur noch zugeben, dann war alles vorbei. Mürrisch starrte sie zu Goleyn hoch, der verstehend nickte und sich dezent zurückzog. Als Legolas das sah, sanken seine Schultern enttäuscht herab. Asani würde wohl doch nicht so schnell aufgeben wollen. Aber da fragte sie kaum hörbar und in einer herzerweichenden Unschuld: „Gibt es sie wirklich?" 

„Was denn?" fragte Legolas überrascht, aber ebenso leise. 

„Die Quellen, von denen du geredet hast."

Legolas zögerte, versprach aber ehrlich: „Ich werde sie dir zeigen." 

Scheinbar endlos zog sich die Zeit hin, bis Asani wieder etwas sagte: „500."

„500?" 

„Du zeigst mir die Quellen und ich will dich 500 Tage als Sklaven, dann gebe ich auf", erwiderte sie so schnell, daß er sie kaum verstand. 

An seinem Kinn spürte er, wie heiß ihre Ohren wurden. Erleichtert küßte er sie. „Alles, was dein Herz begehrt, feredir."

„Dann schlag mich nieder", bat sie harsch. „Laß es uns so beenden. Ich will Goleyns Fragen nicht beantworten müssen."

Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Asani blieb bis zuletzt eine Ifrey. Kämpfe verlor man wohl, aber man gab nicht auf. Er zupfte zärtlich an ihrem Ohr und drückte einen Kuß auf ihren feuchten Nacken. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." 

Er ließ sie los und erlaubte ihr, sich wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen. In dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und Asani den Atem anhielt, schlug er mit der Handkante fest auf ihre Halsschlagader. Sie fuhr keuchend hoch und versank kurz darauf in die Bewußtlosigkeit. Legolas rutschte von ihr herunter und blieb neben ihr sitzen. Es war vorbei...

Goleyn stellte sich neben ihm und seine Stimme schallte erneut über den Platz: „Asani mo Ifrey! Große Schlächterin des Nordens! Ich frage dich, gibst du auf?" 

Keine Antwort.

„Asani, ich frage dich, gibst du auf?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Goleyn lächelte bereits, als er die Frage erneut stellte. Wieder gab Asani keine Antwort.

Er berührte Legolas an der Schulter und wisperte: „Sehr gut gemacht, Hoheit." Dann verkündete er feierlich: „Sehet her! Der Jäger ist erlegt!"

„Das Fest kann beginnen!" rief sofort jemand. Tumult und tosender Jubel brachen auf der Stelle los und manch scharfes Elbenohr hörte hier und da einen zutiefst erleichterten Seufzer. Vor allem hörte man aber Oberon in die Menge brüllen: „Holt den Wein!" Hinterher erzählte man sich, König Thranduil, Glorfindel und Gandalf hätten den Elben kurz darauf umzingelt. 

Aber hier und jetzt stürmte die Leute auf den Kampfplatz und ein wahrer Regen von warmen Glückwünsche rieselte auf Legolas herunter, der Asani beschützend an sich drückte. Seine Freunde schafften es nur mit Mühe, sich einen Weg zu ihm bahnen. Die Hobbits beglückwünschten und seine Brüder umarmten ihn.

„Wie konntest du ihr so etwas erzählen?" fragte Aragorn streng, als er endlich an der Reihe war. Aber er begann schadenfroh zu grinsen, als er hinzufügte: „Ich würde euch gern für die nächsten 200 Tage begleiten, denn ich brenne darauf zu wissen, wie sie dich dafür büßen lassen wird."

Legolas sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an schnaubte fein über die schändliche Neugier seines Freundes. Aber er war auch sehr erstaunt. 200 Tage? Es hatte wohl niemand von Asanis letzten Wünschen gehört. Legolas wollte ihn aber auch nicht berichtigen. Vielleicht erholte sich seine Würde dann etwas schneller, wenn es bei der Schmach der 200 Tage blieb. 

„Ich werde bei ihnen bleiben und dir jeden Tag von seinem Unglück berichten", meinte Gimli lachend zu Aragorn, „aber ich finde schon, daß sie sich unterm Wert verkauft hat."

„Das denke ich auch", murrte eine tiefe Stimme über Legolas. Es war Asanis Vater, der wie ein schwarzer, dunkler Turm, Barad-dûr nicht unähnlich, über ihm ragte. Der Elb drückte Asani unwillkürlich näher an sich. Gimli und Aragorn machten schnell Platz für ihn, als er sich zu dem Paar in den Sand kniete. Der Herzog zog wie üblich eine finstere und unversöhnliche Miene, als er seine Hand auf Legolas' Schulter legte. Er sah ihm fest in die Augen und drückte so stark zu, als wollte er dem Elben etwas brechen. „Ich will hoffen, daß Ihr mehr als 200 Tage gut zu meiner Tochter seid."

„Für immer und ewig will ich Eure Tochter in Ehren halten", erwiderte Legolas ernsthaft. 

Yuk nickte knapp und seine Augen verengten jedoch sich zu Schlitzen, als er bedrohlich flüsterte: „Sonst komme ich wieder und schneide Euch mehr als die Ohren ab."

Nun war es Legolas, der nickte, denn er glaubte jedes Wort. Mit klopfenden Herzen sah er zu, wie Yuk seiner bewußtlosen Tochter über das feuchte Haar strich und einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn hauchte. Dann umfaßte der Herzog zu Legolas' Überraschung sein Gesicht und küßte ihn herzlich auf die Stirn. Er tätschelte mit seiner großen schwieligen Hand seine Wange und sagte: „Ihr seid nicht nur ein guter Krieger, sondern seid auch ein kluger Elb. Willkommen in unserem Clan."

Dann, als wären ihm diese Worte peinlich gewesen, erhob sich der Ifrey schnell und schritt von dannen. Wohin, konnte Legolas nicht erkennen, denn der nächste Gratulant stand schon vor ihm. Es war Lord Elrond, der sich mit einem gütigen Lächeln zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Ihr solltet sie erst einmal ins Haus bringen, Legolas", schlug der Elbenfürst vor. „Sie braucht sicherlich Ruhe, auch wenn ihre Wunden diesmal schneller heilen."

Mit Asani in den Armen stand Legolas auf und folgte dem Fürsten, der dafür sorgte, daß der direkte Weg zum Haus nicht versperrt wurde. Die Elben und Menschen bildeten für ihn eine Gasse, als sie ihm zujubelten und anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte. Legolas nahm jeden Glückwunsch glücklich lächelnd entgegen. Schließlich, als er mit Elrond die Haupttür erreicht hatte, wandte sich dieser sich zu ihm. 

„Legolas", begann Elrond mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Ich glaube, Ihr werdet in Eurer Sklavenzeit großes Leid ertragen müssen." Er schaute dabei bedeutungsvoll auf Asani. „Wir haben hier in Bruchtal keine heißen, sprudelnde Quellen."

Legolas lächelte schief, verlagerte Asanis Gewicht in seinen Arme und seufzte nicht ohne eine gewisse Tragik: „Ich weiß, Herr Elrond. Ich weiß."

Ende des 39. Kapitels

Gewidmet an Seoko aka Sleepy Bird

Ebenso erfolgreich mitgetüftelt haben: Phoebe, Engwalhugiel, Seni, Julia und Kim, „Bötin" Anne und Co.

****************************************

Ich weiß, daß da noch mehr mitgemacht haben. Aber sie haben sich leider nicht mehr gemeldet...Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich ja schon Skrupel, dieses Kapitel jemandem zu widmen. Beim Schreiben tauchte nämlich die philosophische Frage auf, wieviel einem die eigene Ehre wert ist. Philosophisch, weil ich sie noch nicht richtig beantworten konnte. Ich hänge immer noch an dem praktischen Beispiel fest, ob man sie wirklich für eine Runde im Whirlpool und Legolas als Sklaven aufgeben würde? 

Es haben sicherlich einige gemerkt, daß dies das obligatorische Hochzeitskapitel ist. Ich bin deswegen nicht beim üblichen „Ja, ich will" geblieben, weil ich mich – obwohl ich Hochzeitsfeste wirklich liebe - während der langen Zeremonien jedes Mal tödlichst langweile und mir etwas mehr...ähm...sagen wir...Action wünsche. 


	42. Epilog

Titel: Den Jäger erlegen

Autorin: Sleepy Tiger

Email: lapoetica@web.de

Entwarnung: Ihr seid mich los

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings © by J.R.R. Tolkien

~ Epilog~

Der dicke Schnee gab unter seinen Schritten nicht nach und der starke Nordwind der Eiswüste konnte ihm auch nichts anhaben. Aber dennoch empfand Legolas Grünblatt tiefe Ehrfurcht vor diesem Ort. Soweit er blicken konnte, umgab ihn nichts außer einer weiten, schneebedeckten Ebene und der weiße, unendliche Himmel, und beide waren schon lange vor dem Horizont miteinander verschmolzen. Nirgends war ein Baum oder ein Strauch geschweige ein Fels zu sehen. Aber dennoch konnte er das Leben hier spüren. Sie drückte sich eben nicht in Pflanzen und Lebewesen aus, sondern in der Kraft des rohen Windes und der unendlichen Freiheit, die sich hier seinem ungezügelten Flug bot. 

Um hier bestehen zu können, verlangte es von einem sehr viel Geduld und vielleicht noch mehr Kraft. Was für Krieger mußte diese Umgebung hervorgebracht haben! Die Ifreys waren hier obendrein Tausende Jahre Zuhause gewesen. Legolas konnte es wirklich kaum noch erwarten, den Clan in seiner Heimat kennenzulernen...wenn Asani bloß endlich aus dem Loch heraus klettern würde.

Sie hatte vor einigen Minuten einen falschen Schritt gesetzt und war in eine der Fallen geraten, die die Ifreys für unwillkommene Gäste gegraben oder gesprengt hatten. In dem Jahr, als die Armeen Sarumans in den Norden gekommen waren, hatten die Ifreys die Eiswüste mit Fallen nur so gespickt. Leider hatten viele Fallensteller ihr Leben bei der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben gelassen und nun wußten nur noch sehr wenige Ifreys, wo alle Fallen waren. Legolas erfuhr, daß Asani nicht zu dem erlauchten Kreis gehörte. Es war nun das dritte Mal an diesem Tag, daß sie in so eine Falle gestürzt war. 

Es war diesmal kein sehr tiefes Loch und unten hatte sich im Lauf der Zeit genug Schnee angesammelt, daß sie eine sanfte Landung hatte. Aber die Wände waren nach Asanis mürrischer Aussage ziemlich steil und glatt. Bisher hatte sie seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht, um herauszukommen, denn sie war wie jeder Ifrey für solche Fälle ausgerüstet. Diesmal schien sie allerdings Schwierigkeiten zu haben. 

Legolas kniete sich vor das Loch und sah hinein. „Asani?" Besorgt beugte er sich noch weiter vor, als keine Antwort kam und rief erneut: „Asani? Wirst du es wirklich alleine schaffen?"

Als er wieder nichts von ihr hörte, griff er mit beiden Händen in den Schnee und formte eine feste Kugel. Dann ließ er sie in das Loch fallen. Kurz darauf hörte er ein erschrecktes Keuchen und dann einen Aufschrei, als Asani abrutschte und wieder auf den Boden der Falle fiel.

„WAS SOLL DAS?" schallte es kurz darauf ziemlich zornig zu ihm hinauf.

Legolas kicherte in sich hinein und holte tief Luft, damit man das Lachen in seiner Stimme nicht hören konnte. „Soll ich dich nicht doch besser herausziehen?"

„Ich komme schon allein hier heraus!" 

„Gut, ich werde warten."

„Wirf ja nicht wieder Schnee herunter, du blöder Elb!"

Legolas mußte laut lachen. Diesen Namen hatte er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr von ihr gehört. Das letzte Mal war drei Stunden nach dem anstrengenden Duell in Bruchtal gewesen, als sie von dem Lärm der Feiernden geweckt wurde. Er hatte sich damals zu ihr ins Bett gelegt und sie vorsorglich festgehalten, was von ihr als zärtliche Geste mißverstanden wurde, denn sie hatte sich küssend an ihm gedrängt, als er ihr gestanden hatte, daß er bezüglich der Quellen in Bruchtal gelogen, aber gleichzeitig versichert hatte, daß er jedoch welche kannte, die tatsächlich heiß und sprudelnd waren, und sie ihr wie versprochen auch zeigen würde.

Entgegen seiner Erwartungen hatte sich Asani nicht wutentbrannt losgerissen, sondern hatte still dagelegen und ihn erstaunlich ruhig angesehen. Er hatte sich jedoch nicht von der Hoffnung täuschen lassen, daß Asani womöglich von seinen Worten besänftigt worden war, sondern hatte sie nur noch fester an sich gedrückt. Asanis Augen waren ganz schmal geworden und ihr Lächeln war alles andere als verzeihend oder liebreizend gewesen. Legolas war wirklich nicht ganz wohl bei ihrem Anblick gewesen und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, als sie ihn ganz plötzlich in sein Ohr gebissen hatte. Samtig schnurrend hatte sie ihm dann versprochen: „Das wirst du mir sehr, sehr, sehr schwer büßen, du blöder Elb."

Es war kein neckisches oder gar erotisch anzügliches Versprechen gewesen, wie Legolas in den folgenden Monaten feststellen durfte. Asani hatte sein Angebot, 500 Tage ihr Sklave zu sein, sehr ernst genommen. Legolas hatte eingesehen, daß es wirklich unverzeihlich und sehr beschämend von ihm gewesen war, sie anzulügen, und er war bereit gewesen, dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Allerdings war es nicht wirklich schön gewesen, Asanis Sklave zu sein und dachte er auch nur sehr ungern an die Zeit in Bruchtal zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß sich seine Würde nie wieder erholen würde und er plante schon für die nächste 300 Jahre, Bruchtal oder Lothlorien nicht mehr zu besuchen. 

Während er seine Schuld schweigend und sehr ehrenhaft abtrug, zankte sich sein Vater ständig mit Oberon, dem es ganz offensichtlich mehr Spaß machte, als es sollte. Asani bemerkte einmal, daß sie den elbischen Bordellvater noch nie so gutgelaunt erlebt hätte. Sein Vater hingegen wurde von Tag zu Tag übelgelaunter. 

Umso überraschender war es daher, als Thranduil Oberons Verbannung auf einmal aufhob und ihm sogar seinen Titel und die Stelle als Berater zurückgegeben hatte. Als Lord Elrond nach den ersten erstaunten Schweigeminuten seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, hatte er Oberon gefragt, ob er dem König etwas in das Essen gemischt hatte. Aber Oberon lachte nur und lehnte seine Rehabilitation rundherum ab. Er wollte lieber zurück zu seinem Bordell in Perrigon, was wieder zu Streit führte.

„Was soll das heißen, du willst nicht?" hatte Thranduil ihn angefahren. „Ich gewähre nicht jedem diese Gnade!"

„Es herrscht Frieden in Perrigon", hatte Oberon daraufhin erwidert. „Obendrein hat der König die Steuern dort gesenkt. Hast du eine Ahnung, wieviel Geld die Menschen jetzt haben? Geld, das sie in meinem Bordell ausgeben können? Wie könnte ich mir das entgehen lassen?"

Obwohl Oberons Erklärung durchaus vernünftig und für viele nachvollziehbarer als Thranduils Entscheidung gewesen war, hatte der König auf seinem Entschluß bestanden und hatte Oberon bei Nacht und Nebel nach Düsterwald entführen lassen. Angeblich wurde er dabei tatkräftig von Gandalf, Gimli und Glorfindel unterstützt. Es hieß, sie hätten es geschafft, den listigen und immer wachsamen Oberon zu betäuben, zu fesseln, zu knebeln und dann mit einer stark bewaffneten Eskorte, in der neben Asanis Vater auch drei weitere stoische Ifrey-Krieger mitritten, nach Düsterwald zu bringen. Asani und Legolas hatten dabei nur staunend zusehen können. Beide hatten auf dem Platz gestanden, um ihre Väter zu verabschieden, als man das Pferd an ihnen vorbei geführt hatte, auf dem der gefesselte und bewußtlose Oberon quer über den Sattel gelegen hatte.

„Warum nimmt ihn dein Vater mit?" hatte sie ihren Gatten leise gefragt. 

„Nun", hatte Legolas langsam begonnen und dann doch gestehen müssen: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Und gleich in der Sekunde, in der das Pferd Oberon aus dem Hause Elronds getragen hatte, hatte dort schlagartig wieder die wohltuende Atmosphäre aus Ruhe und Frieden geherrscht. Lord Elrond hatte sich erstaunlich gelassen gezeigt, daß sein ehemaliger Kampfgefährte und wiedergefundener Freund aus seinem Haus gewaltsam entfernt wurde. Manche meinten immer noch, daß er das zugelassen hätte, weil selbst seine Geduld eine Grenze hätte. 

So hatte wohl auch König Thranduil gedacht, denn er hatte Lord Elrond reuig versprochen, einige Fässer seines besten Weines zukommen zu lassen, ehe er als letzter durch das Tor geritten war. Der Herr Bruchtals hatte jedoch lachend abgelehnt. So lange Oberon in Düsterwald war, würde er sich vor dem Wein aus dem Reich Thranduils in Acht nehmen. 

Als Legolas schließlich einige Worte mit seinem Vater vor dessen Heimreise wechseln wollte, hatte Thranduil ihn besorgt und sehr ernst angesehen. Seine Hand hatte über wehmütig Legolas' Kopf gestrichen und er hatte zu seinem Sohn dann gesagt: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wiedergutmachen kann, was du durch Oberon erleiden mußtest, mein Sohn."

„Vater, das mußt du nicht", hatte Legolas beschwichtigend erwidert. Er war entsetzt, daß sein Vater sich anscheinend die Schuld für das gegeben hatte, was in Perrigon geschehen war. „Denn ich weiß, daß du unschuldig an meiner Not warst."

Thranduil war nicht überzeugt gewesen. „Doch hätte ich ihn in Düsterwald gelassen, dann wärst du ihm in Perrigon nie begegnet. Nun werde ich ihn wieder mitnehmen, damit er kein weiteres Leid verursachen kann."

„Hättest du ihn nicht verbannt, dann hätte er nie die Familie gegründet, aus der meine Braut entstammt." Legolas hatte Asani dabei demonstrativ an seine Seite gezogen. „Wenn du dir die Schuld für die qualvollen Stunden gibst, dann sieh auch, welch großes Glück du mir beschert hast."

Das Lächeln Thranduils war sehr bittersüß gewesen, als er seiner Schwiegertochter angesehen hatte. Dennoch hatte er erwidert: „Überquere die Eiswüste, Legolas, und besiegle das neue Bündnis zwischen Düsterwald und dem Clan der Ifreys. Kehre vorerst nicht nach Düsterwald zurück."

Das waren die letzten Worte des Königs gewesen, ehe er davon geritten war. Legolas war zuerst sehr betroffen von dieser Entscheidung gewesen, aber als er länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er es wirklich für besser befunden, wenn er und Asani nicht nach Düsterwald gingen. Da Oberon gegen seinen Willen in seine alte Heimat gebracht wurde, würde es dort sicherlich für die nächste Zeit keine Ruhe geben.

So hatten Legolas und Asani einige insgesamt sehr glückliche Monaten in Bruchtal verbracht, ehe sie mit Lord Elrond und einer Gruppe Elben nach Minas Tirith aufgebrochen waren. Denn dort stand das nächste große Ereignis nach Aragorns Krönung für Gondor bevor. Der Thronfolger Gondors sollte demnächst das Licht der Welt erblicken. 

Während die Tage in Minas Tirith voller Spannung und nur langsam verstrichen waren, hatte ausgerechnet ein Schreiben aus Perrigon den sehr nervösen und schlaflosen König abgelenkt. Er war von Le Tare gewesen, der die Stadt nicht verlassen hatte. Er hatte darin berichtet, daß Lady Gouldwen unauffindbar gewesen war. Es wurde eine große Suche eingeleitet und viele Ifrey - Kopfgeldjäger wurden aus allen Ecken Gondors gerufen, aber es war vergebens gewesen. Lady Gouldwen blieb auch weiterhin verschollen. Lord Kerrigan III., der von seiner Herzattacke überlebt und sich davon einigermaßen erholt hatte, hatte die Stadtgeschäfte wieder in die Hand genommen. Aragorns Hauptmann hatte auch von seiner Sorge geschrieben, daß der alte Mann weder um seinen Sohn noch um seine Frau trauerte und hatte vorgeschlagen, in Perrigon zu bleiben, um seiner Lordschaft zu unterstützen.

Dann beinahe drei Monate nach der Geburt von Eldarion, Aragorns Sohn, waren Legolas und Asani zu den nordischen Eiswüsten aufgebrochen, um endlich ihrem Clan einen Besuch abzustatten. Asani hatte vorher lange die Wetterverhältnisse und die in Astronomie kundige Männer in Minas Tirith belagert, denn die Zeit der Schneestürme nahte wieder. Derartige Stürme waren sehr gefährlich und konnten einen vom Weg abbringen, gleichgültig wie oft man bereits die Eiswüste überquert hatte. Sie und Legolas hatten die Eiswüste in den letzten Tagen vor der Sturmzeit betreten und sie mußten sich beeilen, denn der Weg war lang und der Wind hatte schon gestern bereits warnend den Schnee aufgewirbelt. 

Sie hatten bereits einen strengen Marschplan und bemühten sich dennoch, ihm voraus zu sein. Für den Fall, daß doch etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen würde, hätten sie etwas gesparte Zeit, um die Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Als Fehler galt unter anderem, wenn man in die Fallen der Ifreys tappte. Asani hatte bereits drei solcher Fehler begangen und der letzte schien ihren Zeitplan in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Legolas zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs tiefer ins Gesicht und versuchte abzuschätzen, wieviel Zeit ihnen bis zum Sonnenuntergang blieb. Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer dunkler Streifen zog am Horizont auf und seiner frischen Erfahrung nach, würde dieser bald den weißen Himmel verschlingen. Hier im Norden wurde es schneller dunkel als überall sonst. Besorgt blickte er in das Loch, dessen Öffnung er bis jetzt sorgfältig von Schnee frei gehalten hatte. Er steckte seinen Kopf in die Öffnung, um nach Asani zu sehen, aber da hörte er sie schon kläglich nach ihm rufen: „Legolas?" 

Legolas antwortete darauf nicht, sondern setzte sich grinsend auf seine Fersen und nahm ein Seil aus seiner Tasche, das er in aller Ruhe eine Schlinge knüpfte, die groß genug war, damit Asani sie sich umlegen konnte. 

„Legolas, bist du noch da?" fragte sie lauter. „Legolas?!"

Der Elbenprinz schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er sich das andere Ende des Seils um seine Mitte band. Erneut steckte er seinen Kopf in die Öffnung und diesmal begegnete sich endlich ihre Blicke. Er warf die Schlinge zu ihr hinunter und fragte zärtlich lächelnd: „Wie kannst du daran zweifeln, ob ich noch da bin, fererdir?" Asani griff mit einem halb verschämten halb mürrischen Lächeln nach dem Seil, als Legolas auch schon grinsend fortfuhr: „Was ich mit soviel Mühe erlegt habe, lasse ich nicht mehr aus den Augen."

~ Ende von „Den Jäger erlegen" ~ 


	43. 2 Jahre und 243 Seiten später

[für alle, die über eine andere Seite hier gelandet sind: Warum schickt die blöde Sleepy euch einmal quer durchs www auf diese Seite? Was möchte die Künstlerin uns damit sagen?! Nun, ich möchte mit dieser Aktion gleich drei Fragen aus dem FAQ beantworten. 1) Was ist ff.net?, 2) Ich habe keine eigene Homepage und traue mich nicht, sie jemanden zu schicken. Wo kann ich meine Geschichte dennoch veröffentlichen? und 3) Auf welcher Seite erfahre ich am ehesten, ob du (also, ich, Sleepy Tiger) was neues geschrieben hast?

Nun, ihr lieben Leute, die mir alle diese Fragen gestellt haben oder noch wollen. Ihr befindet euch gerade auf der Antwort =)]

Und jetzt für alle:

**JAAAAAA!!!! JAAAAA!! JAAAA!!! ****OLÉ! OLÉ! OLÉ!** *gröhl* **ICH BIN FERTIG!!!!** *boingboing* **BIN FERTIG!!! BIN FERTIG!!** *tröt* **FERTIG!!!** *tshirtübermkopfzieh* **BIN FERTIG!!!** *konfettiwerf* **BIN JA SOOOOOOOO FERTIG!!!**

*räusper*

Kommen wir nun zu den FAQ. Für alle, die nichts mit der Abkürzung anfangen können: **Frequently ****Asked **Q**uestions. Solltet ihr darüber hinaus noch Fragen haben, stellt sie. Ihr wißt ja, wie ihr mich erreicht, ne? Also, das wäre einmal sleepy_tiger@oblonline.de oder lapoetica@web.de**

Wann kommt das nächste Kapitel?!?

Das hat sich jetzt erledigt, oder?

Wer bist du? Wie alt bist du? Was machst du? Was liest du? Was für Hobbies hast du? Wie kommst du zu dem Namen Sleepy Tiger? Wie lange schreibst du schon? Wie gehst du beim Schreiben vor? Was inspiriert dich? Nimmst du Drogen? Hast du Vorbilder?

Die Antworten stehen alle hier in meinem Profil.

Bist du schwanger?

Ey, nur weil ich gerne esse, heißt das nicht, daß ich schwanger bin!

Hast du Kinder?

Äh...nein...

Warum hast du „Den Jäger erlegen" geschrieben?

Well, die Filmversion von Legolas hatte einen unglaublichen Eindruck auf mich gemacht (auf wen nicht?), der mich schließlich dazu veranlaßte, etwas mit ihm zu „spielen". Vor allem, als mir auffiel, daß in den Filmen eine wichtige Szene fehlte, um Legolas richtig unvergeßlich zu machen. Genau, die oben-ohne Szene („Wie? Sollte es eine geben?" Nein, natürlich nicht!). Da fühlte ich mich geradezu genötigt, diese „fehlende" Szene zu schreiben. Und aus dieser Szene (zu finden in den Kapiteln 3 und 15) ist dann dieses Epos gewachsen, den ich dann „den Jäger erlegen" genannt habe. 

Wie kommst du immer auf die Namen deiner Figuren?

Nun ja, bei dieser Fanfiction habe ich eine für mich neue Schreibmethode angewandt: spontan kreativ sein. Ich habe ohne große Planung einfach angefangen und wenn dann eine neue Figur auftauchte, wollte ich mich nicht lange damit aufhalten, ihr einen wirklich bedeutungsvollen und Mittelerde-korrekten Namen suchen. Hätte ich Tolkien zuliebe sicherlich machen sollen, aber da ich schon so respektlos an die Sache gegangen war, wollte ich diese Haltung auch bei den Namen beibehalten. Aber okay, hier die fast chronologisch sortierten Namen:

Die ultimative Sleepy Tiger Namenkunde 

**Kerrigan: geklaut. Aus einem Spiel, an dessen Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnere...Starcroft oder so.**

**Perrigon: *denkdenkdenk*...Dom Perignon?******

**Ghon: weißnichtmehr******

**Damelos und Damenyon: angelehnt an „Daim"******

**Birell: angelehnt an Barilla**

**Merron: angelehnt an Maronen **

**Asani: ich hab zum Glück meine ganz alten Notizen gefunden und der Name ist die weibliche Version von Asan, das angelehnt ist an Assam. Assam ist mein Lieblingstee. Es ist ein dunkler, sehr kräftiger (manche Leute sagen dazu bitter) und aromatischer Tee. Mit Zucker und Milch ist er aber einfach fantastisch!**

**mo Ifrey: keine Ahnung...**

**Ti Yanca no An: das weiß ich leider nicht mehr...******

**Maja: äh...ähm...ja...**

**Goleyn: Ich grüße alle DiabloII Zocker unter euch!**

**Yuk mo Ifrey ti Ruk: angelehnt an Tuc (Kräcker, sehr lecker mit Käse)**

**De Ker und De Fré: Ich kann nicht hier auch nicht erinnern, wie diese Namen zustanden kamen, aber jemand meinte, daß es von „Carefree" kommen könnte. Was stimmen könnte, denn ich hasse die „Carefree" Werbung. Habe ich ihre Leichen deswegen im Hafenbecken entsorgen lassen?**

**Mora: ist ein schöner Name, find ich.**

**Dori Oris Sohn: Gimlis Papa heißt ja Gloin Oins Sohn. Ich fand das so lustig, daß ich übernommen habe.**

**Gouldwen: angelehnt an Gouda**

**Megh: ihr werdet es nicht glauben...angelehnt an MacDonald...ich bevorzuge eigentlich KFC, aber egal...**

Mocalyon: Der Name fiel mir ein, als ich einmal dummerweise einen äußerst starken Mokka ungesüßt getrunken habe....bäähh... 

**Le Tare: angelehnt an Lätta**

**Nini und Puni: ........*achselzuck***

**Lucille: klingt französisch, ist französisch. Nichts gegen alle existierende Lucilles dieser Welt, aber ich stelle mir bei diesem Namen eine hysterische und überkandidelte Sexbombe vor. **

**Oberon Temonis: „Oberon" habe ich von einem Elben/Elfenfürsten geklaut, der schon sehr lange in Sagen und Legenden Zuhause ist. Nicht von Shakespeare, wie manche meinen. Temonis wurde abgeleitet von „Demon"**

**Anini: Asani mit zwei anderen Buchstaben *g***

**Bahrio: Anagramm aus Haribo******

**Lhûrniel: ist der einzig richtige Mittelerde - Name in der ganzen Geschichte, weil ich da mal den Namengenerator von Barrowdowns benutzt habe. Daher fragt mich nicht, was der heißt.**

**Êdundion: „Sohn von Êdund" - Êdund ist das Anagramm von Duden **

**Ahrmméion: „Sohn von Ahrmmé" - Ahrmmé ist das Anagramm von Hammer**

**Sabmos: Anagramm aus Amboß**

**Lenn: Verfremdung des Namens Lain******

**Rinmaa: Anagramm aus Armani. Ja genau, von wegen „Armani-Elf" **

Sind Kapitel 15, 23 und 29 aus deinem Tagebuch?

Definitiv nein! Das wäre wirklich indiskret und geschmacklos von mir. Aber ich hatte viel Hilfe von Jude Devereux, Julie Garwood, Johanna Lindsey und anderen Damen dieses Kalibers. 

Woraus besteht Oberons exotisches Gewürz? Kann man es kaufen? 

Gemessen an der Häufigkeit dieser Fragen, wäre das Gewürz wohl der Verkaufsschlager, wenn es Merchandise - Artikel zu meiner Geschichte geben sollte. Was wollt ihr alle damit??? Aber mal auf die Fragen zurückzukommen: Es ist angelehnt an ein Mittelchen namens „spanische Fliege". Es wurde vor einigen Jahrhunderten wirklich als Aphrodisiakum verkauft, war aber hochgiftig (da war u.a. Belladonna drin). Das Zeug gibt es heute immer noch, aber es soll nur noch eine anregende und nicht mehr giftige Kräutermischung sein. Und nein, ich hab das nicht ausprobiert... 

Gibt es eine Fortsetzung?

Rein theoretisch ist es möglich. Lady Gouldwen ist ja davon gekommen und in Kapitel 36 wurde ja angedeutet, daß Asani sich den Respekt der Düsterwälder noch erarbeiten muß, wenn Thranduil das Paar denn endlich hineinläßt. Ich habe mir damit eine Hintertür offengelassen. Ideen und zwei neue Figuren (Nilithwen und Qanes mo Ifrey) hätte ich zwar auch schon, aber der Stoff reicht mal gerade für zwei Kapitel...daher laßt euch besser überraschen. Und wenn keine Fortsetzung kommt...Gerechtigkeit kann es nicht immer geben!! Auch nicht in Mittelerde.

Wird es eine Oberon Geschichte geben?

Hmmm...dafür habe ich – laut meinem schlauen Notizbuch - auch Ideen. Von seiner Entscheidung Gil-Galad zu folgen, davon, wie er Elrond trifft, auch wie er sich als Berater in Düsterwald macht und auch von seiner großen Liebe Delaya und vielleicht dem fatalen Vorfall, der zu seiner Verbannung geführt hat. Aber da Oberon schon sehr alt ist, könnte die Geschichte monströse Ausmaße annehmen. Daher überlege ich, FALLS, und ich möchte nachdrücklich betonen, FALLS ich so etwas schreibe, ob ich das Ganze nicht besser episodenhaft erzählen sollte. Aber auch hier gilt: Laßt euch überraschen!

Es ist mir zu anstrengend, alles am PC zu lesen. Kann man „Den Jäger erlegen" irgendwo kaufen?

Die Frage hat mir sehr geschmeichelt...Aber nein, es ist nur eine Fanfiction und solche Sachen sollte man weder kaufen noch verkaufen, weil es illegal ist und böse Folgen haben kann. So mit Anwälten und Geld und so... 

Hast du noch andere Fanfictions geschrieben? Wenn ja, wo finde ich sie?

Zeit der Beichte...ja, ich habe noch andere ffs geschrieben. Nur nicht im HdR Bereich, sondern bei Animes. Alle, die der Veröffentlichung wert sind, werden bei www.fanfiction.net zu finden sein. Da wäre einmal meine Gundam Wing ff (in einem ganz üblen Englisch), die nicht beendet wurde. Ich überlege, ob ich sie nicht übersetze und in Deutsch weiter schreibe. Hat mir eigentlich sehr viel Spaß gemacht. 

Momentan denke ich darüber nach, eine Harry Potter Fanfiction zu schreiben *allen, die es nicht glauben wollen, eine Kotztüte hinhalt* 

Schreibst du nur Fanfictions?

Nein, ich schreibe auch eigenen Sachen. Bei deren Veröffentlichungen bin ich nur etwas zurückhaltender als bei meinen ffs. 

Schreibst du auch mal mit anderen Leuten zusammen?

Ich habe gerne die alleinige Kontrolle über das Geschehen und lehne daher solche Zusammenarbeiten eigentlich ab. 

Ich will auch eine Fanfiction schreiben, aber mir fällt nichts ein! Kannst du mir einen Tip geben?

Grundsätzlich bin ich geneigt auf solche Mails mit „Dann laß es erst mal bleiben" zu antworten. Wenn jemand schreiben will, dann fällt ihm auch etwas ein. Aber es gibt tatsächlich einige Methoden, um der Kreativität auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Brainstorming zum Beispiel. Man nehme ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift. Dann schreibt man auf, was einem gerade einfällt. Egal was. Es kann ein Gesprächsfetzen oder ein Hobbit sein, der gerade übers Feld rennt. Manchmal könnt ihr diese Ideen zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügen und daraus eine Geschichte spinnen oder es paßt nur hier ein bißchen und da gar nichts. Daher...schön fleißig weitermachen.

Ich schreibe gerade an einer Fanfiction. Kannst du mir helfen?

Kommt drauf an, was für Hilfe ihr wollt. Wenn ihr mich als Co-Autor wollt, dann seht euch die vorletzte Frage an. Ich bin ein fauler und höchst unzuverlässiger Beta-Leser. Fragt Undomiel oder Arasaniel oder auch Kari. Die können euch ein Liedchen davon schimpfen. Wenn ihr dennoch darauf besteht, daß ich Korrektur lese, dann bin ich schon mal sehr geschmeichelt von eurem Vertrauen. 

Aber ich stelle Bedingungen: Ich bin für alles offen, auch für Slash und RPS, solange es kein Inzest beinhaltet. Ich bin strikt dagegen. Schickt mir eure Geschichte bitte kapitelweise und nicht gleich alle 200 Seiten, die ihr da geschrieben habt. Bitte achtet darauf, daß ihr Absätze im Text habt. Das erleichtert das Lesen **UNGEMEIN**. Und ich bitte sehr um Geduld.

Ich möchte meine Fanfiction auch bei Fanfiction.net hochladen. Kannst du mir da helfen?

Ja, natürlich helfe ich euch. Schildert mir euer Problem und dann sehen wir mal, wie das behoben werden kann.

Bist du bei OBL / Elronds Haus für die Fanfictions zuständig?

Nein und ich habe auch keinen Einfluß auf die Auswahl. 

Darf ich mir Oberon / Asani / den Ifrey Clan / die Zwillinge / wen auch immer für meine Geschichte ausleihen?

Ja. Aber bitte bringt sie nicht um, amputiert keine Gliedmaßen und unterlaßt irgendwelche inzestuöse Andeutungen!! Aber ihr dürft ihnen gerne neue Liebschaften, Verwandtschaften und andere Beziehungen andichten...und sagt mir kurz Bescheid. 

Darf ich mir die Namen deiner Figuren für Foren, Chat, etc. ausleihen? 

Das dürft ihr auch. *erteilt den Segen* 

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 

Rückblick oder behind the scene 

Tja...Es sind beinah zwei Jahre vergangen, als ich das erste Wort geschrieben habe, und ich muß sagen, diese Fanfiction war eine höchst interessante Erfahrung. Sie war erst als ein weiteres Experimentierfeld für diverse Schreibübungen gedacht und ist mir dann doch sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Daher fiel es mir schon schwer, den Schlußstrich zu ziehen. Auch wenn es oben so aussieht, als wäre ich heilfroh, daß ich die Geschichte hinter mir gebracht habe. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß es so~o lang wird! 

Da ich in dieser Fanfiction keinen „großen Plan" verfolgt und einfach mal los geschrieben habe, gibt es viel Stellen, für die ich mich heute sehr schäme und dann wieder welche, von denen ich selbst ganz überrascht bin. Die meisten Überraschungen jedoch bereiteten mir die Entwicklung meiner eigenen Charaktere. Ich hatte gleich am Anfang immense Probleme mit Asani gehabt. Wie im FAQ angedeutet, ist der Name die weibliche Version von Asan. Tatsächlich war Asani vorher ein Kerl. Er war ein richtig cooler Typ, der Legolas vier Kapitel lang gehörig auf den Geist gehen sollte. Urplötzlich hatte er aber auf einmal einen Busen und ich – obwohl hetero – fand ihn eigentlich ganz gut. Denn es eröffnete sich mir ein ganz anderer Blick auf die Geschichte, der mir auch ganz gut gefiel. Ich habe dann an dem Namen ein „i" gehängt, damit es etwas weiblicher klingt, und da war meine grimmige, etwas dumme Kriegerin und Kopfgeldjägerin Asani mo Ifrey ti Yanca no An.

Wo ich gerade davon angefangen habe...die Ifreys sind auch ziemlich von ihrem eigentlichen Konzept abgewichen. In die Ifreys habe ich einiges von mongolischen Reiterstämmen, Indianer, japanischer Yakuza, und „der Pate" (daher auch der katholische Touch am Ende) einfließen lassen, um sie als ein finsterer, unbeugsamer und sehr gnadenloser Clan zu gestalten. Aber herausgekommen ist ein verschrobener Haufen mit sehr seltsamen Sitten und Vorstellungen. Ich habe total versagt...aber es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht, über sie zu schreiben.

Weniger Spaß machte mir ein anderer Charakter. Es war manchmal sogar richtig anstrengend, ihn zu schreiben. Ich gab ihm dennoch reichlich Auftritte, weil seine ganze Art mich dazu provozierte (uääähhh, ich werde noch schizophren). Ich rede hier von meiner einzig wahren Diva: Oberon Temonis. 

Ich muß gestehen, daß ich seine Beliebtheit nicht wirklich verstehe. Euphorische Mädels schickten mir Heiratsanträge (!) und fragten, ob es ein reales Vorbild für Oberon gäbe (warum wolltet ihr das wissen, häh?). Oberon hat sehr viele Vorbilder. Genauer gesagt, er ist Essenz von allen bösen Nervensägen, die mir je begegnet sind. Damit er nicht völlig unsympathisch wird, ist er eine ziemlich sexy und weise Nervensäge geworden. Dennoch hätte ich ihn einige Male erwürgt, wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe. 

Überhaupt haben mich die Leser und ihre Reaktionen sehr überrascht. (Also, ich rede jetzt von euch.) Ich habe mit dieser Geschichte eine Kommunikationsplattform erschaffen, auf der Sachen geschehen sind und auf der ich Leute getroffen habe, die ich nie im Leben erwartet hätte. „Den Jäger erlegen" war schon mal eine Vorlage für ein Rollenspiel, Charaktere wurden von mir ausgeliehen, es gab zwischenzeitlich kleine Fanclubs (für Oberon natürlich, für wen auch sonst?), ich wurde bestohlen, man vertraute mir Geschichten zur Korrektur an, man suchte tatsächlich Rat bei mir und das schönste: ich habe darüber Bekanntschaften und Freundschaften geschlossen.

Außerdem habe ich wirklich erwartet, daß meine „Zielgruppe" höchstwahrscheinlich unter 20, weiblich und so Legolas-besessen sein würde wie ich. Die Realität jedoch hat mich beinahe erschlagen. Es schrieben mir auch etwas ältere Leute, die nichts mit Legolas anfangen konnten. Darunter waren Mütter, Väter, verheiratete Paare, Lehrer/innen, ganze Freundeszirkel und Kommilitonen aus aller Welt. Aus aller Welt meint nicht nur den deutschsprachigen Raum. Ich bekam Zuschriften auch aus den Philippinen, Neuseeland, Rußland, Hawaii und Marokko (hab ich irgendwas vergessen?). Meine Geschichte war tatsächlich international! Thank you so much!

Die Resonanz war einfach überwältigend für mich gewesen, vor allem weil das meiste tatsächlich positiv war. Leider war ich nur am Anfang in der Lage gewesen, alles zu beantworten. Mit der Zeit wurde ich geradezu damit überschüttet (was wirklich toll ist!!). Ich saß tagelang drei oder vier Stunden am PC, allein um zurückzuschreiben, denn ich dachte – und so denke ich immer noch – daß jeder wenigstens ein Dankes-Mail von mir erhalten sollte, weil ich es für ein Wunder halte, daß man sich ausgerechnet im www mein Epos zum Lesen herausgepickt hatte. Einerseits war das gigantisch und andererseits wurde es immer beschwerlicher, alles zu beantworten. Leider habe ich noch etwas anderes zu tun...essen, schlafen, studieren und jobben und vor der Konsole rumhängen und so.

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle bei allen entschuldigen, die nie eine Antwort von mir bekommen haben und erleben mußten, daß ich plötzlich aufgehört habe, ihnen zu schreiben. Es kommt mir so entsetzlich arrogant vor, zu schreiben „Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Zeit für dich". Daher habe ich lieber gar nichts gesagt, als euch _so_ vor dem Kopf zu stoßen. Sicherlich war es auch keine Lösung, mich stillschweigend zurückzuziehen. Aber es war nie böse gemeint und habe ich es auch nie für selbstverständlich gehalten, daß man mir schreibt. 

Natürlich war nicht alles Sonnenschein. Die scharfen Spitzen der vernichtenden Kritik piksten mich hin und wieder. Manchmal wurde es auch sehr skurril. Ich denke da an die katholische Jungfrauenfront und an einige Kritiker, die mich zuerst böse verrissen haben und dann Wochen später fragten, wo man die restlichen Kapitel bekommen kann, oder auf deren Favoritenliste man plötzlich auftaucht. 

Nicht lustig wurde es, wenn mir die belesenen Tolkien Fans schrieben. Die meisten hatten sich über meinen rabiaten Umgang mit ihrer „Bibel" heftig beschwert. Nun, es ist nicht so, daß ich keine Warnung vor der Fanfiction gesetzt habe. Wenn ich am Strand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Vorsicht Haie!" sehe und dennoch ins Wasser gehe, komme ich nicht zurück und beschwere mich, daß mich ein Hai gebissen hat, oder? Die wenigen übrigen hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, mir eine wirkliche konstruktive Kritik zu schreiben oder gar sich mir als Informationsquelle anzubieten. Dafür bin ich ihnen sehr, sehr dankbar. 

In beiden und in allen anderen Fällen auch tut es mir wirklich leid, wenn ich jemanden mit meiner Fanfiction beleidigt habe. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Allerdings möchte ich hier für mehr Toleranz appellieren. Die Fanfiction war nur Spaß und ich habe ja auch nicht den Anspruch erhoben, Tolkiens einzig wahre Erbin zu sein, oder? 

Zumindest werde ich es nicht tun, bis ich seine Werke endlich gelesen habe. Im Ernst, ich habe nur den „Hobbit" gelesen. Natürlich bereue ich irgendwo, daß ich kein fundiertes Wissen über Mittelerde hatte, ehe ich angefangen habe. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht ich war, als man mir während meiner Arbeit an Kapitel 6 erzählte, Galadriel habe doch schon eine Tochter, die sogar mit Elrond verheiratet ist. Oder daß die Ringemeinschaft im Laufe der Zeit Mittelerde verläßt. Also, Legolas auch. Ich konnte mich dann herauswinden und sagen, daß ich mich an die Filme halte. Dann ließ P. J. Jackson Haldir in Helms Klamm sterben und bei mir hüpfte er noch in Kapitel 8 herum. Da dachte ich auch nur, ach hätt ich bloß gelesen. Also, besorgte ich mir das Buch. Bei mir im Regal steht nun die wirklich wunderschöne Bertelsmann-Ausgabe. In Leinen gebunden und komplett mit Goldprägung, zwei Lesebändchen und Karten. Ich habe mir den Anhang durchgelesen, als ich Kapitel 17 schrieb. Und da dachte ich...naja, jetzt habe ich mich schon DERART verrannt in Mittelerde. Ich mach mal einfach weiter so.

Aber jetzt werde ich es auf jeden Fall von Anfang an bis zum Ende lesen. Bevor ich das tue, möchte ich noch einigen Leuten speziell danken. Da wäre einmal Joana, die mir die allererste Review geschrieben hat, meine österreichische Lieblingsnervensäge Sarah, mein Lieblingsork Ruzzi und sein Club, meine für-ne-zeitlang-oder-hin-und-wieder-quasi Protegés Kari, Arasaniel und Undomiel, das dynamische Duo Hedwig und Smilodon, Anazasy, die sich für alle Ewigkeiten wegen ihres einmaligen Ständchens in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt hat, meine „Bötin" Anne und ihre kreativen Freundinnen, Shelley für das coole Bild und meine inoffizielle Werbechefin Lialynne. (...und ich hab bestimmt jemand vergessen.)

Ein sehr großes, demütiges Dankeschön geht an die netten Webmistresses, die „den Jäger erlegen" neben ff.net ein neues Zuhause gegeben haben. Da wären Verena, Carolin und Jana von www.oblonline.de, Christina von www.elronds-haus.de, Tinuviel (deren Seite es leider nicht mehr gibt), Veruka von www.magieundfantasie.org und der Zauberhaftegeschichtenimnet ML, das nette Team von www.runners-heaven.net/Literatur und das Dreigestirn Caro, Anne und Steffi von www.mallaldeon.de. Sie alle haben mir eine weitere Möglichkeit gegeben, mich noch mehr Leuten vorstellen zu können. *glomps* Danke, Mädels!

Und zuletzt möchte ich natürlich euch danken (ja, ihr wieder...die Leser...alles klar?). Habt vielen Dank, daß ihr gelesen habt. Habt vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. Habt vielen Dank für jeden Trost und jede Anregung. Habt vielen Dank für jedes eurer Worte. Vor allem, habt ungeheuer vielen Dank für eure unerschütterliche Geduld mit mir.

Alles Liebe, Sleepy Tiger 

Januar, 2004


End file.
